


Az Arany Szemű Shinobi

by KusakabeNAyako



Series: Konoha Újratöltve! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 132,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusakabeNAyako/pseuds/KusakabeNAyako
Summary: "A Sors a Harcos fülébe suttogott:- Nem állhatod ki a vihart.A Harcos vissza suttogott:- Én vagyok a vihar."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semmi sem az enyém, minden Masashihoz tartozik.

*******

A Rejtett levél falu utcáit öröm és zsibongás töltötte be. A színek és hangok kavalkádja árvízként árasztotta el az utcákat. A bazárokban zajlott az élet, gyerekek rángatták a szülei ruháit és izgatottan mutogattak mindenféle szórakozási lehetőségekre. Az ember azt hitte volna, hogy ez a hely a megtestesült Paradicsom.

Egész addig, amíg tekintetét nem fordította az erdő felé. A sötét árnyak közé, ahonnan nem szökik meg a hang, ahova nem hatol be a sápadt Hold fénye. Egy fiú feküdt egy vénséges vén, göcsörtös fa tövében, testét remegés rázta. Már hosszú napok óta nem evett, nem ivott tiszta vizet és csak a hideg ég alatt hajtotta nyugtalan álomra a fejét.

Érezte, a napjai meg vannak számlálva. Titkon remélte, hogy sejtése beigazolódik.

Akkor nem kellene elviselnie az állandó gyűlölködő pillantásokat, a folyamatos veréseket, a nevetségesen magas árakat és az egyedüllétet. Végre kaphatna egy kis nyugalmat még akkor is, ha ehhez a Shinigami közben járása szükséges.

A mélyebb árnyak között egy nő állt. Arca kifejezéstelen volt, aranyszínű szemei teljesen érzelem mentesek. Karcsú alakját egy éjszakánál is feketébb kimonó fogta közre, mely díszítése egyetlen arany tűzmadárból állt, melynek tollai behálózták a szövetet. A derekán levő obi is aranyszínű volt, átkötve egy vörös kötéllel. Kissé hullámos éjfekete haja, mely olyan volt, akár a megtestesült éjszakai égbolt, a Hold fénye csillagokat festett a selymes zuhatagra, egészen a fűszálak felfelé nyúló ujjaival vegyült. Egy aranyszínű hajtűvel volt összefogva és onnan szóródott szét a hátán. A hajtű egy félkörívet ábrázolt, amelyet tizenkét vékony tövis szúrt át.

Szenvtelen tekintete újra és újra beitta az üt éves gyermek alakját. Haldoklott, ez kétségtelen. Parányi élete akarata ellenére kapaszkodott a lét utolsó foszlányaiba, lelkének tüze éppen csak pislákolt. De a nő túllátott ezen. Látta a hatalmas infernót, mely képes lenne, a megfelelő irányítással, gyönyörű tűzviharként táncolni végig ezen stagnáló országok földjein.

Az Őrlángot, mely győzelme szimbólumává válhat.

A nő tudott a fiúba zárt démonról, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben a róka segítsége is csak csók egy halott szemére. Közel száz ötven én halogatás után végre elhatározta magát és előlépett az árnyak közül. Elegáns, uralkodóra jellemző léptekkel közelítette meg a szőke kisfiút. Arcán még mindig semmi változás. Amint elég közel ért hozzá, letérdelt elé, hogy arcuk egy szinten legyen. Jobb kezének kecsei ujjai közé fogta a gyerek állát és megemelte, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, amikből lassan elszállt az élet.

\- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Valami azt súgja, nem fogok benned csalódni.

Vértelen ajkait a fiú maszatos homlokához illesztette és lehunyta a szemét.

Mikor kinyitotta őket, egy csatorna vizében ültek mind a ketten. Testét aranyozott aura fogta körbe, ahogy kiterjesztette tudatát a szűk, gyermeki elme világ felszínére, életre hívva egy hatalmas palotát, mely a szélrózsa minden irányába nyúlt, egy leheletnyire a végtelentől. Ő és a fiú, akit az ölébe feketetett, a hatalmas lépcsősor tetején ültek. Mögötte, a megszokott fekete bejárat helyett egy hatalmas vörös kapu állt, a lakat felett egy papírral, amire a „pecsét” szót írták. Amint ők ketten megjelentek, a kapu mögötti sötétben két vörös szem villant fel.

\- **Ki vagy te, ki oly hatalmas jelenléttel bírsz? **– dörgött egy mély, bariton hang. A démon hangja. –** Mit akarsz két haldoklótól?**

A fekete hajú nő hátranézett a válla felett, arany szemeiben uralkodói felsőbbrendűség ragyogott. Végigmérte a hatalmas bestia alakját, mely még ebben a nyomorúságos ketrecben is minden ízében a Démonok Rettegett Királyának hatalmával bírt. Bár az arcán nem mutatta, elméjében elégedettség és egy csipetnyi elismerés villant.

Ennek ellenére egyetlen halandónak sem tűri el, hogy ennyire közvetlenül szóljon hozzá.

\- Óvatosan forgasd a szavaidat Kyuubi no Yoko! Tudd meg, a Napnak Istennője és Hordozója áll előtted!

A vörös szemek alig észrevehetően elkerekedtek. A nő érezte a démon vizsgálódó tekintetét, mely inkább kíváncsi volt, semmint kritikus. Nemsoká egy hatalmas, kilencfarkú róka bontakozott ki a ketrec maradék sötétségéből. Fejét mélyre hajtotta, orra már-már a hófehér márványt súrolta.

\- **Amaterasu-sama. Elnézésedet kérem. Nem ismertelek meg ebben az alakodban.**

A napistennő bólintott.

\- Ne félj, nem ért sérelem. Ne aggódj, szándékaim tiszták. Ittlétem célja nem benned, de ezen halandó fiúban testesül meg. –lepillantott az említett szőkére. - Úgy döntöttem, próbára teszem a gyermeket. –jelentette ki, megválaszolva a démon ki nem mondott kérdéseit. – Épp elég ideig halogattuk a Nagy Háborút. Egymásnak feszülő seregeink, akár a vérszomjas ebek, évtizedek óta egymásra vicsorognak. Szükségem van valakire, ki seregeim élére állhat, mielőtt a helyzet elmérgesedik.

A Démonok Királyának a szemei még inkább elkerekedtek. Egészen új szemmel nézett az éppen öt éves halandó gyermekre, kinek úgy tűnik, talán az egyik legmagasztosabb sorsot szánta az istennő, a legnagyobb megtiszteltetést, mi halandót érhet. Kétség kívül megvan benne a potenciál, de ahhoz munkára van szükség. Rengeteg, vért izzasztó munkára.

\- Tsukuyomi már egy évszázada választott magának egy Követet. Én nem akartam elsietni, de tétlenségemben épp oly stagnálóvá váltam, mint a Hadurak, kik parancsomra várnak. Nem időzhetek tovább. –visszafordult a róka felé. –Azt akarom, hogy légy a tanúm. Ha ez a gyermek megfelel az elvárásaimnak, azt akarom, hogy legyen, aki igazolja, Követemnek választottam őt.

\- **Megtisztelsz. **–dorombolta mély hangon. –**Én a te oldaladon állok Úrnőm, éppen úgy, mint ez előtt oly sok éve. Megesküszöm neked az életemre. Ha a fiú méltónak bizonyul a szerepre, tanítója és támogatója leszek. Egyszer sem fogom megtagadni tőle az erőmet, ha szüksége lenne rá.**

Az istennő bólintott, elégedetten. Mintha csak megérezte volna saját színre lépésének idejét, a fiú felnyögött a karjaiban és lassan, bizonytalanul nyitogatni kezdte a szemeit. Tengerkék csillogású íriszek találkoztak tökéletesen megmunkált arany párjukkal.

\- Ki vagy te? –suttogta álmos hangon a kisfiú. –Te vagy a Shinigami?

Amaterasu arcára egy apró, gyengéd mosoly költözött.

\- Nem gyermek. A nevem Amaterasu.

\- Amaterasu? –pislogott fel. Láthatóan még soha nem hallott róla.

\- Igen. És azért vagyok itt, hogy alkut ajánljak neked.

\- Alkut? –ismételte nagyra nyílt szemekkel.

\- Igen. Alkut. Mond Uzumaki Naruto, mi az, amit nekem adnál az életedért cserébe?

A gyerek nem lepődött meg a bizarr kérdésen, helyette korának naivságával és bizalmával kezdett gondolkozni a kérdésen. Nem igazán sokáig töprengett, alig pár percig. Mikor újra találkozott a tekintetük, a tengerszín íriszeket megtöltötte az elhatározottság.

\- A szívem azon részét, amely gyűlöl.

Az árnyak között a Kyuubi szemei hatalmasra nyíltak. A gyermek, akinek minden joga meglenne elégtételt venni a falun, amely élete első óráitól kínozza, meg akar szabadulni a gyűlöletétől.

\- Miért éppen ezt? –kérdezte az istennő, hangja nem árult el semmit.

\- Engem egész életemben gyűlöltek. –magyarázta a fiú. –Láttam, mit tesz a gyűlölet az emberekkel. Nem akarok gyűlölni. Nem akarok azzá a szörnyeteggé változni, akit mindenki bennem lát. –lehajtotta a fejét. – Ha egy kis esélye is van, hogy elkerüljem azt az életet, akkor meg kell próbálnom! –tiszta határozottság égett a szemeiben, ami szavainak hitelességéről és komolyságáról tanúskodott.

Az istennő a szívére tette a kezét.

\- Rendben van. A szíved ezen része mostantól hozzám tartozik. Most pedig szeretnék kérni tőled valamit.

A gyerek szemei felragyogtak.

\- Kérj bármit Amaterasu-sama!

\- Szükségem van egy Követre Naruto. Valakire, aki majd harcol a nevemben. Úgy határoztam, hogy te megfelelő vagy erre a feladatra. Már csak az a kérdésem, hogy elvállalod-e. Ha igen, akkor mit szeretnél cserébe?

A szőke szemei felragyogtak.

\- Elvállalom! –suttogta áhítattal. –Cserébe csak annyit szeretnék, hogy taníts meg írni és olvasni!

A démonok királya nem győzött csodálkozni. Forrt a vére, amiért a falusiak ilyen borzasztóan bántak a gyerekkel. Ő nem lett volna annyira nemes, hogy megszabaduljon a gyűlöletétől. Sokkal inkább addig tombolt volna, amíg volt lélegző személy ebben az átkozott koszfészekben. Biztosra ment volna, hogy amint végzett, egy fűszál sem lenne képes megélni abban a földben, amit maga után hagy.

\- Igen! –mosolygott. –Ha érted kell majd harcolnom, akkor meg kell erősödnöm! Ahhoz pedig kell tudnom olvasni, hogy ninja legyek!

Az istennő elmosolyogott.

\- Rendben van.

Ajkait ismét a homlokához érintette és erejének egy részét a gyerek elméjébe jutatta. Ahogy ígérte, megtanította írni és olvasni. És adott neki még valamit. Valamit, amire szüksége lesz majd a tanulása és a harcai során. A Pecsétet, mely hozzá kötötte.

A Napistennő Szemeit.

Mikor ismét szembenézett a fiúval, annak íriszei pont olyan színben csillogtak, mint a szőke tincsei. Középen a szembogara ragyogó fehérré vált. Hasonló fehér kör volt az írisze közepén. A gyerek, erről mit sem tudva, meglepetten pislogott egyet. Amint újra kinyitotta a szemét, s változás nyomtalanul eltűnt.

\- Tessék.

Naruto úgy érezte, hogy hirtelen nagyon álmossá válik. Lassan lehunyta a szemét és elszenderedett az istennő ölében. Amaterasu visszafordult a démon rókához, aki figyelmesen végignézte a jelenetet.

\- Hívd fel rá a figyelmét, amikor úgy érzed, elég erős hozzá. Segíts neki összeszedni az ereklyéket. Tedd erőssé Kyuubi no Yoko. Ezt a feladatot szánom neked.

A démon lehunyta a szemeit.

\- **Ahogy óhajtod Amaterasu-sama.**

Amint az istennő eltűnt a csatornából, újra az erdőben nyitotta ki a szemeit. Ujjai közé fogta a vérben úszó kisfiú arcát és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Teljesítem az alku rám eső részét Naruto.

Lehunyta a szemét és ajkait alig érezhetően a fiúéhoz érintette. Aranyszínű energiája végigszaladt a gyerek testén. Sérülései azonnal nyomtalanul begyógyultak, izmai ismét egészségessé és erőssé váltak, mintha soha nem ismert volna éhezést. A testét kínzó betegségek, melyeket a hideg és a mocsok zúdított rá, kiégtek belőle, mintha csak önmaguk hírmondó levelei lettek volna a tűzhely lángjai felett.

A gyógyítás alatt véghez vitt még valamit. Saját arany chakráját a fiú szívének bal oldalába sűrítette.

\- Ez a része már hozzám tartozik. –suttogta. –Vigyázz magadra, én drága Követem.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Egy hét telt el az óta, hogy Naruto találkozott a Napistennővel. Ahogy az istennő ígérte, megtanult írni és olvasni.

Amikor ágyban ébredt, eléggé össze volt zavarodva. Értetlensége azonban nem volt hosszú életű, ugyanis rögtön az első nyöszörgése után gyengéd és ráncos kezek az ajkaihoz segítettek egy pohár vizet. Meglepetten pislogva fel az illetőre, magát a Hokage-samat fedezte fel az ágya mellett virrasztani.

\- Az erdőben találtunk rád. –mondta az öreg, és összeborzolta a szőke tincseit. – Ez már a harmadik alkalom ebben a hónapban. –sóhaj. –Úgy döntöttem, mindenkinek előnyösebb lesz, ha saját lakást kapsz. A pénz miatt ne aggódj egy cseppet sem.

Naruto oda és tova volt az ajándéktól. Úgy tűnik, az élete máris felfelé kezdett ívelni, pedig még nem is tett érte semmit. Nem tudta, hogy pusztán a véletlen egybe-esés miatt lett ekkora szerencséje, vagy ez is hozzátartozott Amaterasu-sama befolyásába, ezért csak némán megköszönte az istennőnek a lehetőséget.

Amint az öreg vezető megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a fiú egészséges és jól van, elköszönt és dolgára indult. Naruto nem pazarolta az időt, pár perc alatt körbe szimatolt a házban, felfedezve minden lehetséges zugát. Egy apró ninja lakás volt, olyan kicsi, hogy csak egy nappalival egybe vett háló és konyha volt benne, illetve egy aprócska fürdő. Kevés, de máris jobban érezte magát benne, mint eddig bárhol. Ráadásul még fizetnie sem kellett érte.

Mivel nem lakott vele senki, nem volt, aki leszólja, amikor gyorsan felöltözött egy fehér rövid ujjúba, egy fekete rövidnadrágba és egy fekete szandálba, elképesztő sebességgel belapátolta az előre elkészített reggelit és utána egyenesen a könyvtárhoz szaladt. Mikor belökte az ajtót, rögtön a könyvtáros előtt találta magát. Egy idős nő volt, a hatvanas évei felett.

Ettől megszeppent kicsit és szívét összeszorította egy új gondolat. Mi van akkor, hogy ha a könyvtáros is démonnak nevezi és megtiltja neki, hogy olvasson? Mihez fog kezdeni? Akkor semmit sem tud megtanulni, és akkor nem lesz erős harcos. És ha nem lesz erős harcos, akkor Amaterasu-sama Követe sem lehet, mert szégyent hozna rá.

Remegve sétált közelebb a pulthoz, ami olyan magas volt, hogy tüskés hajának teteje sem látszott ki. Egy nagy levegőt vett és annyira illedelmesen köszönt, amennyire csak bírt. Mikor hallotta, hogy a könyvtáros nő mocorog a székében, nyílván a hang forrását keresve, felemelte a kezét, és integetni kezdett, magára vonva a figyelmet.

Az idős nő áthajolt a pult felett. Apró, kerek szemüvege mögött szigorú barna szemek nyugodtak. Ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, Naruto tudta, hogy azonnal felismerték. Félelme megtízszereződött.

\- Mit akarsz itt kölyök? –kérdezte kissé reszelős hangon, utána aprókat köhögött.

\- Olvasni szeretnék. –válaszolta Naruto remegő hangon.

Az öreg hölgy ősz szemöldöke a magasba szökött.

\- Hány éves vagy?

\- Öt. –válaszolta pironkodva.

A nő ismét végigmérte.

\- És tudsz már olvasni?

Naruto nyelt egyet és lendületesen bólogatott. Az idős hölgy feje eltűnt a pult felett, majd papírok susogása hallatszott. A szőke ajkai legörbültek. Nem hisz neki. Mindjárt megfenyegeti, hogy ha nem takarodik el, akkor hívja a ninjákat és azokkal dobatja ki. Próbálta lenyelni a könnyeit és éppen fordult volna meg, amikor egy kéz tűnt fel a pult mögött, benne egy tenyérnyi kártyával.

Bátortalanul vette el. A nevét írta rajta és azt, hogy olvasó jegy.

\- Erre nagyon vigyázz! –mondta az idős hölgy. –Csak akkor olvashatsz, ha ez nálad van. Megértetted?

A kisfiú gyorsan vigyázzba vágta magát.

\- Igenis hölgyem!

A nő megcsóválta a fejét és motyogott valamit a mai fiatalságról.

\- Az első emeleti könyveket olvashatod csak. A többit csak akkor, ha ninja vagy.

Naruto hálásan megköszönte a segítséget és elindult a hatalmas polcok között. A lámpák fényében könyvek tengerével találkozott. Első dolga az volt, hogy megkereste azokat a könyveket és tekercseket, amik a ninja léthez szükséges alapokat tartalmazták. Megtudta, hogy az első dolog, amit meg kell tanulnia az a chakra irányítása. A chakra segítségével fogja tudni használni a ninjutsut, genjutsut, fuinjutsut. A taijustuhoz és kenjustuhoz előbb a fizikai testét kell megerősítenie.

Az elején megpróbált mindent megjegyezni, amit a könyv ír. Az órák csak múltak és múltak, aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy az öreg hölgy áll előtte. Ijedten nézett fel rá. Talán valami rosszat csinált? El fogják venni az olvasó jegyét?

\- A könyvtár nemsokára zár. –mondta az idős hölgy. A névtáblája szerint Kimikonak hívták. –Ha szeretnéd folytatni, akkor kölcsönözd ki a könyveket és menj haza.

\- Kikölcsönözni? –pislogott értetlenül.

\- Igen. –a fiú előtt levő öt könyvre és három tekercsre pillantott. –Ezeket szeretnéd elolvasni?

Naruto kissé kábán bólintott. Közben szívta magába az új helyzet nyújtotta információkat.

\- Akkor szedd őket össze és gyere. –fordított neki hátat és visszamentek a pulthoz.

Kimiko levett egy nagy könyvet és lehozta az egyik kisebb asztalhoz, ami mellé le tudtak ülni. Egyesével megnézett valamiket a könyvekben és tekercsekben, amiket Naruto haza szeretett volna vinni és a nagy könyvbe írt. Majd elővett egy kisebb lapot, amin sok sor volt. Ezeket is kitöltötte a könyvek alapján, végül pedig Naruto elé tartotta.

A fiú értetlenül pislogott rá és a kezében levő írószerre.

\- Alá kell írnod itt. –mutatott egy pontra ráncos ujjával Kimiko néni. – A nevedet írd oda.

Naruto bólintott és amennyire szépen csak tudta, odaírta a nevét. Visszaadta a lapot és az írószert az öreg hölgynek, aki bólintott és összecsukta a nagy könyvet.

\- Két hétig lehetnek nálad. Ha addigra nem végeztél, hozd vissza őket és meghosszabbítjuk még két héttel. De vigyázz, mert ha nem hozod vissza, ki kell fizetned őket.

A szőkeség bólintott és megköszönte az öreg hölgy segítségét. Távozáskor szépen elköszönt és megpróbált a legkevésbé feltűnően hazamenni. Szívét olyan melegség töltötte el, amit csak akkor érzett, hogy ha Hokage-sama vele volt. Aznap késő estig olvasott.

Csak este tűnt fel, hogy igazából farkas éhes. Bizonytalan lábakon kezdett kutatni az aprócska konyhában bármi nemű ennivaló után. Talált a hűtőben tejet és némi felvágottat. A szekrényben megtalálta a kenyeres kosarat, amiben szintén volt egy friss adag ennivaló, illetve zöldségeket is sikerült kerítenie. Ezekkel azonban, öt éves lévén, kevés dolgot tudott kezdeni.

Elhatározta, hogy amikor holnap a könyvtárba megy, egy szakácskönyvet is okos dolog lenne beszerezni. Éppen amikor ezt fontolgatta, valaki erőteljesen koppantott kettőt az ajtót. Félelmét többé kevésbé lenyelve elsomfordált a folyosóig és bizalmatlanul fürkészni kezdte az ajtót. A hang nem jött többet. Hosszú perceken át tartó belső vívódás után csak résnyire nyitotta. Nem volt ott senki, viszont isteni illat csapta meg az orrát. Lepillantva meg is találta a forrást.

Egy tál rámen, a gőzfelhő alapján frissen elkészítve. Még egyszer körbe nézett, de nem volt ott senki. Nem késlekedve tovább, engedett korgó gyomra sürgetésének és behúzta szerzeményét a házba. Hatalmas étvággyal evett és az utolsó falásig mindent eltűntetett. Mivel nem tudta, kihez intézhetne köszönetet, ezért hangosan megköszönte az üres szobának, reménykedve, hogy véletlenszerű jótevőjének legalább egy kellemes borzongás kijut a gesztus hatására.

Aznap éjjel úgy aludt, akár egy medvebocs.

*******

Már egy hete történt, hogy az élete gyökeresen megváltozott. Minden reggel egy elkészített tál reggelit talált az asztalon és minden este, rögtön azt követően, hogy hazaér a futásból valaki kettőt koppantott az ajtón. Nem számít, mennyire gyorsan rohant, mindig csak a frissen elkészített, ínycsiklandó vacsorát találta ott, ami nem mellesleg mindig rámen volt, bár más ízesítésű.

A kikölcsönzött szakácskönyv alapján nehéz volt tanulni és eléggé félénken fogott neki. Nem akarta elpazarolni a hozzávalókat. Három váltás ruhája volt, melyek közül a nappal összekoszolt öltözete reggelre mindig ki volt mosva és összefogva várta a széken.

Mialatt lassan kezdett beleszokni az új életbe és elkezdte megtanulni az alapvető háztartási fortélyokat, a kikölcsönzött könyvekből rengeteg mindent megtanult a shinobi lét alapjairól. Csak akkor hagyta el a házat, amikor a könyvtárba ment, ételt vásárolni, illetve futni indult reggel és este. Minden mást a szobájában végzett, tanult és gyakorlatozott, próbálva minél inkább megerősíteni a testét. Az első, amit meg szeretett volna tanulni, az a Henge jutsu volt. Ha sikerül elsajátítania, akkor tud majd normális árakon vásárolni és végre elkezdhet spórolni fegyverekre.

A tanulás nehezebb volt, mint gondolta.

A negyedik napon sikerült először meditálnia. Még maga is meglepődött azon, mennyi sok chakrát érzett, de mivel nem volt hasonlítási alapja, azt hitte, mindenkinek ennyi chakrája van. Felfedése szerint benne két féle is dolgozott. Egy olyan kék színű, mint a szemei, ami a könyv szerint az átlagos. Ez nyugodt volt és sokkal kevesebb volt belőle, mint a másikból. Amaz rosszindulatú volt és kicsapongó, vörös színű. Narutot megrémisztette ez az erő és a könyvekben sem talált róla semmit. Úgy döntött, hogy inkább a kék színű chakrával fog foglalkozni.

A könyvek alapján előírt gyakorlatokat végezte minden nap. Reggel elment tíz percet futni, utána fél órát gyakorlatozott otthon, reggelizett, egy órát meditált, ismét gyakorlatozott fél órát, két órát gyakorolta a chakra kontrolt, ismét fél órát gyakorlatozott, utána elment még tíz percet futni és egészen lámpaoltásig tanult.

Egy hét múlva meditáció alatt úgy vette észre, mintha nőtt volna a kék chakrájának a mennyisége.

A kontrollja is javult. Sajnos a kenjutsut még nem tudta gyakorolni, mert nem volt hozzá megfelelő fegyvere. Ugyan ez igaz volt a többi fegyverre is, így maradt a taijustunál és a chakra kontrollnál, ami még mindig nagyon pocsékul ment neki a nagy mennyiség miatt.

*******

Egy hónap elteltével képes volt végrehajtani a Henge jutsut. Mivel a Hokage-samatól, úgy tűnt, minden hónapban kapni fog egy bizonyos összeget, neki kezdhetett spórolni. Feljavította az étrendjét, hála a sikeres alakváltásának. Egy hónap alatt megtanult főzni, mosni és takarítani, így bárki is volt a jótevője, rábízta saját maga ellátását.

Meglepte azonban, hogy a könyv szerint az alakváltás csak egy illúzió, és ha megérintik, eltűnik. Az övé azonban szilárd volt és a feljegyzésekhez képest több chakrát igényelt.

Négy hónap múlva sikerült összekuporgatnia annyi pénzt, amennyiből tudott venni magának egy szett shurikent és egy szett kunait. A szobája falára rajzolt egy céltáblát és ott gyakorolt. A gyakorlatok számát, amiket végzett egyre inkább növelte és a futási idejét is kibővítette.

A könyvtárban Kimiko-Obaa-sanal mondhatni jó viszonyt építettek ki. Naruto sokszor fordult hozzá, amikor keresett valamit és nem találta. Kimiko pedig, amikor nem volt éppen semmi dolga, főleg este, zárás előtt le szokott ülni a vele szembe állított székre a saját kis sarokasztaluknál és köt. Ilyenkor Naruto történelmet és történeteket olvas hangosan mindkettejük szórakoztatására.

Hamar megtalálta magának a saját hőst a történelmi alakok között. A Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kirii Senko, Namikaze Minato. Naruto rengeteget olvasott róla. Az egész életét végigkövette az akadémiától kezdve. Hozzá hasonlóan Minato is árva volt, mégis egészen a Hokage címig vitte. Ő volt az, aki eldöntötte a Harmadik Nagy Shinobi Háború kimenetelét. Az első és egyetlen ninja, akit a Bingo könyvben SS rangúvá nyilvánítottak. Az ellenség körében az volt a parancs, hogy fussanak, amint meglátják.

Naruto azt is megtanulta, hogy a Yondaime fuinjutsu mester volt, így sikeresen kifejlesztette a Hiraishin jutsut, amitől a halálosságát kapta. Ezen kívül készített egy saját technikát is, a Rasengant, amit nem tudott befejezni a halála előtt. Naruto elhatározta, hogy ő is fuinjutsu mesternek fog tanulni és Kimiko-Obaa-sanal kikeresték az összes könyvet, amit erről írtak és a civilek számára elérhető volt.

Igazi őstehetségnek számított fuinjutsu terén. Újabb három hónap múlva már fejből ismerte az olyan egyszerű pecséteket, mint a levélbombák vagy a tároló tekercsek. Nem kellett sokat törbie a fejét azon, hogy a sebessége növeléséhez súlyokat használjon-e vagy ellenállás pecséteket. Az utóbbi magától értetődő volt. Egyrészt ezek nem kerültek pénzbe, másrészt gyorsabban meg lehetett tőlük szabadulni, ha szüksége volt rá. Plusz nem akadályozták a növésben sem. Amióta hét hónapja neki fogott edzeni, magasabb lett és izmosabb. Utóbbi fejlődését bő és hosszú ruhák alá rejtette. Nem szerette volna, ha a falusiak elkezdenek tényleges fenyegetést látni benne, nem számít, hogy még csak hat éves lesz.

Az általános öltözete egy fehér póló volt egy naruto tekercs mintával az elején, erre felvett egy fekete kapucnis felsőt, aminek a hátán ott volt Konoha vörös örvény jele. Ezen kívül egy sötétszürke, bő nadrágot és fekete szandált viselt. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy először látott a Yondaimeról egy képet és rájött, hogy nem csak a szemszínük, de a hajszínük is ugyan az, úgy döntött, hogy ő is megnöveli elől azt a két hosszú tincset. Ami persze vásárt a napjáig művelet volt, úgy számolta, hogy két-három év alatt lesz akkora a haja.

A hetedik hónapban már sikerült annyira megerősödnie, hogy elkezdett kihívásokat keresni magának. Kiválasztott egy-egy olyan falusit, aki a szokottnál is csúnyábban nézett rá és a ninja képességeit tesztelve megtréfálta az illetőt.

Amikor végre sikeresen megspórolt elég pénz ahhoz, hogy vegyen magának egy fegyvert, izgatottan pattant ki reggel az ágyból. Gyorsan megmosakodott, felöltözött, készített magának egy könnyű és egészséges reggelit és elvégezte a reggeli gyakorlatait. Egy rókavigyorral az arcán zárta be az ajtót és szaladt le az első sikátorba, ahol Henge segítségével átalakult. Magasabb lett, az öltözetét is megváltoztatta kissé, de főleg az arcát. A szőke hajának nyoma sem volt, helyette fekete volt, akár egy Uchiháé és a szemét is kifakította jég színűre.

Megelégedve az átváltozással, elindult egy shinobi család tulajdonában álló fegyverkereskedés felé. Nemrég edzés közben hallott két Chunin arról beszélni, hogy sokkal jobban jár az, aki shinobi boltból vásárol fegyvereket, mert a többszörös árak mellé sokkal jobb minőség társul.

Naruto nehezen rejtette el ámulatát, amikor benyitott a boltba. Már egyszer járt itt, amikor shurikent és kunait vett, és már akkor kinézett magának egy fegyvert, ami talál a méretéhez és a pénztárcájához egyaránt. A pult mögött egy nála talán egy-két évvel idősebb lány volt. Barna szeme és barna haja volt, amit két kontyba fogott a feje tetején. Naruto köszönt neki.

\- Szia! Te vagy az eladó?

\- Nyílván. –küldött felé egy mosolyt a lány. Naruto már megszokta, hogy ebben a Henge alakjában mindenki csak mosolyog rá, ezért szerette viselni. –Mivel szolgálhatok?

A kérdezett le sem vette a szemét a lányról, csak megajándékozta egy rókavigyorral és a falon levő egyik wakazashira mutatott. A pengéje világos volt és a markolatát fehér anyaggal tekerték be. Nem volt semmi különleges, de a céljainak tökéletesen megfelelt. A lány bólintott és leakasztotta a falról a hüvelyével együtt.

\- 25.000 ryo lesz. –mondta. –Becsomagoljam?

\- Nem köszönöm. –mosolygott Naruto és kifizette. Valóban drágább volt, mint máshol, de itt legalább minőségi felszerelésre számíthatott. –Viszlát!

\- Viszlát!

Az első útja az egyik tisztásra vezetett, mivel az edzőpályákhoz engedély kellett. A kenjustuval már nehezebb dolga volt, annyi szerencséje akadt csupán, hogy az elméletet már fejből tudta és egy bottal már próbálgatta a mozdulatokat.

*******

Pár hónap múlva már elég jól bánt a pengével, viszont nem hordta magánál, pontosabban nem hordta szem előtt. Egy nagyon vékony, fém csuklóvédőre festette a tároló pecsétet, amibe a wakazashit rejtette, ezt pedig hol a Kimiko-Obaa-san által között karvédők, hol a bő felsőjének ujja alá rejtette.

Hála az ellenállás pecséteknek megerősödött és a sebessége is megnőtt, így már taijutsuval is meg tudta védeni magát, ha szükséges. Legtöbbször azonban kerülte az összezörrenéseket és inkább meglógott a sebességével és a chakra általi falra mászással. Amikor azonban sarokba szorították, sohasem habozott megvédeni magát.

Kimiko-Obaa-san azt tanácsolta neki, hogy iratkozzon be az akadémiára, de Naruto csak a fejét rázta. Egyik este, amikor a könyvtárban olvastak, az öreg újra felhozta a témát.

\- Hé Gaki. –mindig így nevezte. –Még soha nem mondtad, miért nem akarsz beiratkozni az Akadémiára.

Naruto megállt olvasás közben. Megjelölte, hol tartott és becsukta a könyvet.

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem pusztán a civileknek vagyok a begyében, de a Civil Tanácsnak is. Habár a törvény szerint a Hokage felügyelete alatt áll az iskola, a Tanács már rég átvette felette az irányítást. Láttam a tantervet és a vizsgaprogramot. Nevetséges. Ha most iratkoznék be, akkor a Tanács mindent megtenne, hogy ne tudjak levizsgázni, mert az azt jelentené, hogy Geninné nevezhetnek ki, akkor pedig elhagyhatom a falu területét, amint elkezdjük a csapatommal a C-rangú küldetéseket. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy amint Ninjának számítok, a hatalmuk felettem teljes mértékben megszűnik és csak a Hokagénak kellene felelnem.

Kimiko nem lepődött meg azon, hogy a fiú ilyen jól kifejtette a gondolatait. Már régen rájött, hogy a gyerek esze úgy vág, mint a borotva. A rengeteg tanulása miatt pedig bölcsessége talán hat-hét évvel meghaladta a korát.

\- Akkor hogyan szándékozol levizsgázni? Vagy nem is akarsz?

\- Természetesen akarok. –fonta össze maga előtt az ujjait. – És már meg is van a tervem, hogy hogyan. Három év múlva fog indulni az akadémián az az osztály, amelybe a legtöbb klán örökös fog járni, név szerint a Hyuuga, a Nara, az Akimichi, a Yamanaka, az Inuzuka és az Aburame. Utána néztem az elmúlt négy év eredményeinek és azt szűrtem le, hogy azok, akik klánokból származnak, nagyobb eséllyel mennek át a vizsgán, hála az otthoni edzésnek.

\- Ezt nézegetted legutóbb az Archívumban?

Naruto bólintott.

\- Ha sikerül ebbe az osztályba kerülnöm, akkor nagyobb az esélyem arra, hogy egy csapatba kerülök a fent említett klán örökösökkel. Őket nehezebb lenne megbuktatni csak azért, mert én is a csapatukban vagyok. Ezek után már két lehetőségem van. Vagy eljátszom a tehetségtelen hülyét, hogy mint leggyengébb láncszemet, a legjobb tanulóval tegyenek egy csapatban, -

\- Ki az? –húzta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

A szőke megforgatta a szemeit.

\- A nyakamat rá, hogy az Uchiha lesz az. Bár nem klán örökös, a bátyja hatalmas mércét állított elé. Még ha nem is lesz képes megugrani, attól még mindent meg fog tenni ennek érdekében, magyarán halálra fogja edzeni magát.

Az öregasszony arcára fintor költözött.

\- Talán nem is kell majd annyira megdolgoznia érte. Nem vagyok egy pletyka központ, de azok alapján, ahogy az Uchihákat kezelik. Mintha Rikudou második eljövetele lenne minden egyes Uchiha.

\- Erről megvan a magam véleménye.–sóhajtott Naruto. –Habár nem vagyok rajongója annak, aki mások kemény munkáját lopkodja, Konohának minden erejére szüksége van, hogy megtartsa a helyét az Öt Nagy Shinobi Nemzet között, tehát szükségünk van a Sharinganra. Minél több, annál jobb.

Kimikot mindig lenyűgözte a fiúnak ez az oldala. Még hat éves sem volt és már úgy gondolkodott, mint egy Hokage, de minimum egy tanácstag. Tökéletesen átlátja, hogy mi a szükséges és mi a szükségtelen rossz és mindig a falut helyezi maga elé, annak ellenére, hogy az folyamatosan bántalmazza és gyűlölködve tekint rá. A nő szerint mind bolondok. Aki képes egy ilyen ragyogó tehetséget összetéveszteni egy démonnal, azzal nagy gondok vannak az emeleten. Kimiko még egyszer sem látott gyűlöletet a fiú szemében, csak időnként fordult elő, hogy egy-egy csínytevése durvább volt a megszokottnál. Fizikai bántalmat soha senkinek sem okozott.

\- Szóval akkor mik a lehetőségeid? –kanyarodott vissza az eredeti témára.

\- Az egyik, mint mondtam, hogy eljátszom az idiótát és az Uchihával kerülök egy csapatba. A másik az, hogy én magam dolgozom fel magam osztály elsőnek, amire hencegés nélkül mondhatom, hogy jó esélyem van, és hagyom, hogy jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.

Az öreg nő ráncolta a homlokát.

\- Ez a második nem hangzik túl átgondoltnak.

\- Pedig átgondoltam. A falunak szüksége van arra, hogy tudja, milyen fegyverek vannak a készletében. A shinobi fegyver, mindegy hogy próbálják kiszínezni és megszépíteni. Ha eltitkolom a képességeimet, megtörténhet, hogy a faluban teszek kárt vele.

Kimiko visszatért a munkájához, Naruto pedig a könyvéhez. Az idős nő már Kami tudja hányadik alkalommal gondolkozott el azon, mennyire messzire vihetné ez a fiú, hogy ha a falu másként állna hozzá.


	3. Chapter 3

*******

Az, hogy Naruto frusztrált volt, annyira volt helytálló kifejezés, mint az, hogy Mitarashi Anko kissé ijesztő volt vagy Maito Gai néha hidegrázó. Abszolút enyhe kifejezés. Már eltelt másfél év, amióta találkozott Amaterasu-samaval és az óta minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy erősebb legyen. Mindent megtanult a könyvtárból, amit Kimiko-Obaa-san a rendelkezésére bocsájthatott. A fizikuma több volt, mint megfelelő, a sebessége pedig már túl is lépett a Genin szinten.

Mikor elég magabiztos volt, készített három tároló tekercset és a megtartott Chunin vizsga után nekivágott a 44es kiképző pályának, becenevén a Halál Erdejének. Mivel a terepet csak a második forduló végét követő hét után kezdik el kitakarítani, pontosan egy hete volt ahhoz, hogy feltérképezze az erdőt. A célja az volt, hogy megtalálja azokat, akik ott hagyták a fogukat és megszerezzen tőlük mindent, ami a hasznára lehet.

Maga az ötlet nagyon morbid volt, és ha nem szorulna ennyire pénzre, akkor eszébe sem jutott volna. Viszont így juthatott ingyen felszereléshez, jutsut tartalmazó tekercsekhez és néha még pénzhez is. Még csak feltűnést sem keltett egy-egy hulla kifosztásával, hiszen a takarítók csak úgy könyvelik majd el, hogy a többi résztvevő tette ezt. Senki sem gyanakodott egy hat és fél éves szőkére.

Az első tíz hullája nagyon megviselte. Még az után két hónappal is rémálmai voltak, ott helyben pedig búcsút mondott a reggelijének. De erre szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy mentálisan is megérjen a shinobi életre. Öt éjszakát töltött el a 44es kiképző pályán, ez alatt pedig élesben tanulta meg, mit jelent a túlélés.

Kimiko-Obaa-sant nem vonta be ebbe az akcióba. Mikor az öreg megkérdezte, hol járt az alatt az idő alatt, azt válaszolta, hogy az egyik könyvben talált valami érdekesen a fuinjutsuról és azt tanulta végig. Az öreg hölgy többet nem is kérdezett. Régen megtanulta már, hogy ha pecsétekről van szó, Naruto nem tágít amíg az utolsó információ morzsát is magába nem szívta.

Viszont ezzel ellentétben volt valami, amire egyszerűen képtelen volt, és ez okozta a frusztráltságát. Nem számít, mennyire élesítette a chakra kontrolját, egyszerűen képtelen volt megtanulni a Bunshin jutsut. Az évek során rájött, hogy az első elmélete, miszerint mindenki minimum annyi chakrával rendelkezik, mint ő, csúfosan lebőgött. Naruto néhány feljegyzésből rájött, hogy a chakra mennyisége magas Kage szinten van, hála annak a vörös chakrának, amihez a felfedezése óta egyszer sem piszkált. A saját, kék chakrája Alap és Közép Chunin szint körül mozgott, ezért nem kellene gondot okoznia a Bunshin jutsunak.

Egy nap belógott éjszaka a könyvtárba és olyat tett, amiről addig még álmodni sem mert. Megszegte Kimiko-Obaa-san szabályát és felosont a második emeletre, ahol a magas szintű tekercseket tartották. Alig pár óra alatt rájött, miért van gondja a kevés chakrát igénylő jutsukkal.

Már többször gondolkodott, mit jelenthetett a hasán megjelenő pecsét. Tudta, hogy akkor tűnik fel, amikor chakrát használ. Akkor azt is megértette, miért. A hasán levő pecsét egy mesterien bonyolult technika volt, amely arra szolgált, hogy valamit elzárjanak benne, illetve ennek a valaminek a chakráját használatkor összekapcsolja a sajátjával. Így, még ha nem is használta a vörös chakrát, a puszta ott léte hazavágta a kontrollját az alacsony chakra igényű technikáknál.

Naruto ez után gyorsan összetette az egyet a kettővel. Ahogy hazament, levágta magát meditatív pózba és nekiállt kielemezni a helyzetét. Másfél óra után rájött valószínűleg a falu egyik legnagyobb titkára, amit a felette levő generáció bizonyára sejtett. Naruto testébe zárták el a Kyuubi no Yokot, a legerősebbek a bijuuk közül. Annyira nem volt nehéz, figyelembe véve a gyűlölködő pillantásokat, amiket a falusiaktól kap, a démon elnevezését, és persze azt, hogy a születésnapja pont a Kyuubi fesztiválra esik.

Másnap mindennek utána nézett a civil részlegen, ami kiegészíthetné előtte a képet. A hozzá hasonló embereket jinchuurikinek nevezték és őket tekintették a legvégső fegyvereknek háborúk esetén, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha a falu vezetőjét váratlanul és örökös nélkül éri a halál, a jinchuuriki jogos a Helytartó tisztségre amíg a Tanács nem választ örököst. Naruto az elején le volt törve, amiért a személyes hőse az ő testébe zárta el a rókát, viszont megértette a Yondaime döntését. A bijuukat hiába ölik meg, hiszen chakra lény lévén később újraélednek. Így elzárta, megvédve a falut és lehetőséget adva neki arra, hogy egy különleges fegyverként megvédje az itt élőket.

Azt is megtudta, hogy habár a Yondaime egy felnőttbe is elzárhatta volna a bijuut, egy újszülött esetében több esély volt a túlélésre. A Yonbiig még biztonságosan le lehet pecsételni a farkas démonokat akár egy felnőttbe is, de ahogy nőtt a farkak száma, úgy emelkedett a kockázat is. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy így a chakra hálózata is sokkal fejlettebbé vált az átlagosnál.

Naruto úgy döntött, hogy fel fog nőni a hőse által rá hagyott felelősséghez. Immár nem csak Amaterasu-samanak, de a Yondaimének is meg kellett felelnie. Ez csak újabb kedvet adott neki az edzés komolyan vételéhez.

Mivel úgy döntött, hogy a Bunshint jegeli addig, amíg ki nem talál valami megoldást, Henge alakban vásárolt egy nagy vörös tekercset, amit átalakított tároló tekercsé. Ezek után vett két tucat kisebb tekercset, aminek egy részét felhasználta, a többit elrakta tartaléknak. A tekercsbe rendszerezte mindenét, ami fontos lehet.

Egy külön kisebb tekercsbe elzárt egyesével mindent, ami a túléléséhez szükséges, név szerint: négy váltás ruhát, egy sátrat, egy serpenyőt és evő eszközöket, pár előre meghegyezett botot, amit nyárs vagy halsütésre használhatott és hálózsákot. Ezeket mind a spórolt pénzéből vette, mindegyiket külön kisebb tekercsbe zárta, majd az egészet egy nagyobba, amit „Felszerelés” néven zárt el a vörös tekercsbe.

Egy másik nagyobb tekercsbe azokat a fegyvereit zárta, amiket éppen nem hordott magánál. Ezek általában azok voltak, amiket összegyűjtött a Halál Erdejében. Külön tekercsekbe zárta a kardokat, a kunaiokat, a shurinekenek, a ninja drótot és a saját kézzel készített robbanó céduláit. Ezt a nagy tekercset „Fegyverek” néven zárta a vörös tekercsbe.

A többi fegyverét, név szerint hat kunait, hat shurikent és tizenkét senbon tűt mindig kéznél tartott az olyan kisebb táskákban, amiket a jobb combjára és két oldalt az övére erősített. Természetesen ezek is csak látszatként voltak ott, mivel a felső csatokon volt egy olyan pecsét, ami az ő chakrájára reagálva idézte meg a kívánt fegyvert. A wakazashit egyelőre még nem hordta magánál, de már annak a szállítására is volt terve.

Az utolsó pecsét a vörös tekercsen a „Jutsuk” voltak. Itt rendszerezte azokat a technikákat, amiket megtanult és lejegyzett. Itt tárolta még az olyan pecséteket is, amiket szemétbe dobott tekercsekről másolt át. A falu lakosságának egy része ostoba módon, miután lemásolta a régi tekercseket, egyszerűen eldobta őket a helyett, hogy megsemmisítette volna. Így a harmadik nagyobb tekercsben a rendszer így nézett ki: Tűz, Víz, Villám, Szél, Föld és Egyéb.

Mikor letesztelte az affinitását, meglepő eredményre jutott. Első sorban szél elemű volt, másodsorban pedig víz és föld. Mivel utána nézett tudta, hogy elképesztően ritka, ha valakinek kekkei-genkai nélkül van több mint egy affinitása, ezért még kétszer letesztelte. Ugyan arra az eredményre jutott.

***

Újabb egy év elteltével már hét szél elemű, öt víz elemű és két föld elemű jutsut ismert, ezek mellé pedig az négy akadémiai technikák közül hármat. A Bunshin jutsura egyszerűen nem talált megoldást.

Az Amaterasu-samaval való találkozása óta magasabb lett, talán ő lesz az osztályban az egyik legmagasabb. Az öltözetét lecserélte egy bő, fekete nadrágra, aminek az alját fehér kötéssel szorította a két lábszárára. Szintén fehér kötést viselt a jobb lábán, amin a shuriken tartóját hordta, ám ezt az akadémián még nem szándékozta felvenni, csak úgy, mint az övét, amint a senbon és kunai tartója van, illetve a vörös tekercset sem. Felül egy bordó színű rövid ujjút hordott.

A haja lassan kezdett annyira hosszú lenni, mint a Yondaiméé, amiért néha furcsa tekinteteket kapott az utcán szembe jövő ninjáktól. A falusiak már egy fél éve abbahagyták a bántalmazását, miután rájöttek, hogy úgyis vagy megszökik előlük, vagy finoman helyben hagyja őket. Már csak a csúnya pillantásokat és a sugdolózást kapta.

Miután a chakrájával lassan kiélesítette az érzékszerveit felfedezte, hogy mindig legalább két ANBU van a közelében. Arra számított, hogy ezek már születése óta követik. Valószínűleg közöttük volt az öt éves korában ismert rejtélyes jótevője is. Néha sikerült leráznia őket pár órára, amikor a komolyabb technikáit tanulta, vagy éppen egy csínytevéssel tesztelte a fejlődését. Nem zavarta, ha az ANBU beszámol a Hokage-samanak a fejlődéséről, de azt már kicsit sem szerette volna, ha a képességei olyan emberek fülébe jut, mint a Civil Tanács tagjai.

Egyik este meditatív pózban ült az ágyon, amikor megérezte az ANBU váltást. Úgy döntött, itt az ideje annak, hogy az ANBU tudtára adja, tisztában van azzal, hogy követik, és hogy szeretne beszélni a Hokage-samaval.

\- ANBU-san. Megtennéd, hogy előjössz az árnyak közül? Szeretnéd kérni tőled valamit.

A kijelentését pár másodperc döbbent csend követte, majd az árnyak közül kibontakozott egy kutya maszkot viselő ANBU.

\- Jó estét Inu-san! –küldött felé egy kedves mosolyt és kissé felkuncogott, mikor hallotta, hogy az ANBU hirtelen beszívja a levegőt.

\- Uzumaki-san. –mondta végül. –Megmondanád, hogy mióta tudsz a jelenlétünkről?

Naruto megvakargatta a tarkóját.

\- Csak pár hete. –hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. Valójában már fél éve észrevette őket. –Csak szólni akartam, hogy nem kell annyira elrejtőznötök, nem bánom, ha szemmel tartotok. – mielőtt az ANBU bármit mondhatott volna, Naruto arcra elkomorult, tengerkék szemei mintha elsötétültek volna. –Viszont szeretnék biztosra menni abban, hogy csak a Hokage-sama tud a fejlődésemről.

Inu hallgatott.

\- Tudom, hogy ez kényes helyzetbe hozna titeket. Viszont fél év múlva tervezek jelentkezni az Akadémiára. Érted, hogy mi a problémám?

Az ANBU csendesen bólintott, ám mégsem mondott semmit. A szőke várt még egy percet, közben csak nézte az vele szemben álló férfi maszkját és remélte, hogy az belegyezik. Mikor semmilyen választ nem kapott felsóhajtott és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Megértettem. Nem is zavarlak tovább.

Az ANBU amilyen csendben jött, olyan csendben tűnt el. Naruto egyik kezével a hajába túrt és hátradőlt, hátát a hűvös falnak vetve az ágya feletti ablak alatt. Hátrapillantva rálátása nyílt a Hokage arcokra, amiket megvilágított a holdfény. Tekintete a Yondaime arcán állt meg.

A kőarc hallgatott, akár a sír. Ugyanott volt, ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul. Végignézett a falun, amiért az életét adta és vigyázott rájuk. Naruto kilépett az ablakon és a házak tetején ugrálva megközelítette az emlékművet. A hűvös éji levegőben felsétált a Yondaime fejének tetejére. Végignézett a falun, ahol már kezdtek kialudni a fények, ahogy az emberek nyugovóra tértek. Ismét meditatív pózba ült.

Szemét lehunyva próbált a chakrájára koncentrálni. Azt akarta megnézni, mennyit fejlődött az elmúlt hónapokban. Ám hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha valami lerántaná az elméje mélyére. Ijedten pattantak ki a szemei. Egy csatornában találta magát. Előtte egy hatalmas vörös kapu volt, középen egy lap „pecsét” felirattal. A kapuk mögül mozgolódás hangzott.

A sötétből két vörös szem meredt rá.

Naruto érezte, ahogy halántékáról megindult egy kövér verejtékcsepp és eltűnik a pólója nyakában.

\- Kyuubi no… Yoko… - lehelte döbbenten.

Mély, bariton kuncogás hangzott fel a csatornában. Naruto azonnal talpon volt. Első gondolata a menekülés lett volna, ám gyorsan rájött, hogy hasztalan. A saját elméjében volt, ott hiába futna a róka elől. Egyetlen lehetősége volt, hogy szembenézzen a démonnal.

\- **Üdv börtönőr-chan**.

A szőke nyelt egyet. Amennyire képes volt rá, kiegyenesedett és vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Miért hoztál ide? –annyira szúrósan nézett, amennyire csak tudott.

\- **Mert megerősödtél**. –válaszolt a róka, alakja körül pedig lassan szertefoszlott a sötétség. A vízben feküdt a hasán, arca nem túl messze a ketrectől. Fejét az egyik kezén támasztotta, mintha valami érdekeset nézegetne. –**Én pedig megígértem valakinek, hogy átadom az ajándékát.**

\- Kinek? –kérdezte gyanakodva. –És miféle ajándék?

\- **Hát Amaterasu-samanak, ki másnak?**

Narutora úgy hatott a név, mint egy pofoncsapás. A félelem azonnal eltűnt a tartásából és szemébe kíváncsiság költözött. Nem csak az ajándék iránt. Arra is kíváncsi volt, mégis miféle kapcsolat létezhet a Napistennő és a Démonok Királya között.

\- Amaterasu-sama ajándékot hagyott nekem? Mi az? Miért rád bízta? Most akarod ideadni?

A róka nevetése végigzengett a csatornán.

\- **Még mindig kölyök vagy, a felől semmi kétség!** –Naruto durcás arcot vágott –**De erős vagy és ez a lényeg. Jól figyelj rám, mert csak egyszer mondom el. Amaterasu-sama adott neked egy doujutsut azon az éjszakán. Mivel azonban senki sem ismerte a képességeit úgy látta helyesnek, ha csak akkor teszel szert rá, mikor megérik az eszed és el tudod dönteni, hogyan használd és mire.**

Naruto bólintott, nem szakította félbe.

\- **A doujutsu neve Gorudogan. Úgy tudod aktiválni, hogy a szokásosnál is több chakrát összpontosítasz a szemedbe. Próbáld meg.**

A szőke kissé döbbenten bólintott és lehunyta a szemeit, közben eleget téve az utasításnak. Pár percen belül érezte, hogy lassan sajgó fájdalom ébred a szemében. Ezzel mit sem törődve csak pumpálta a chakrát az ébredező doujutsuba. Tíz perc után a fájdalom lassan elviselhetetlen volt, de nem állt le. A fogait csikorgatta annak érdekében, hogy ne üvöltsön fel, de azért sem hagyta abba. És mikor már azt hitte, a feje kettéhasad, hirtelen a fájdalom szertefoszlott.

Lihegve támaszkodott meg a térdein. Reflexből kinyitotta a szemeit, ám abban a pillanatban valósággal tányér méretűre nőttek a döbbenettől. A tükörképének a szemei pontosan olyan színűek voltak, mint a hajtincsei, szembogara fehéren ragyogott pont, mint az íriszében levő kör.

\- Ez… elképesztő… - lihegte.

Lepillantva a kezeire az első dolog, amit észrevett, az a sokkal élesebb látása volt. Felnézve a rókára, döbbenten hátrált pár lépést. A hatalmas rókának csak a körvonalait látta, azokon belül vörösen kavargó chakrát.

\- **Mit látsz Gaki?** –kérdezte kissé türelmetlenül.

\- Chakrát. –lehelte nehezen és megrázta a fejét, hogy kikerüljön a sokkból. – És minden sokkal élesebbnek tűnik.

A róka egyik szemöldöke a magasba szökött.

\- **Ennyi?**

\- Egyelőre igen. –sóhajtott Naruto és megszüntette. Felnézve a démonra, sokáig méregette. –Megmondod a neved?

\- **Tán mégis ostoba vagy? Én vagyok a Kyuubi no Yoko!**

\- A nevedet kérdeztem, nem az emberek által rád aggatott titulust. Attól, hogy engem démonnak neveznek, még Narutonak hívnak. Tehát nyilván neked is van sajátod.

A róka egy darabig láthatóan gondolkozott azon, hogy válaszoljon-e. A fiú az első tömlöctartója, aki normálisan beszél hozzá. És habár megígérte Amaterasu-samanak, hogy segíti a kölyköt, arról nem volt szó, hogy jóban is kell lenniük. Végül úgy döntött, hogy elnapolja.

\- **Megmondom, ha levizsgáztál.**

A szőke arcára egy mosoly költözött és bólintott. Szétnézve keresett valami kivezető utat, hogy végre elmehessen aludni, mert későre járt. Mikor pár perc múlva ráérzett a módjára, zsebre dugta az egyik kezét és elindult a másik irányba.

\- Köszönöm a kézbesítést Kyuubi-san. Jó éjt! –szabad kezével lazán intett neki, majd végül eltűnt.

** _Furcsa kölyök az egyszer szent. De legalább erős. És még erősebb lesz. Remélem jól választottál, Amaterasu-sama._ **


	4. Chapter 4

A kései óra ellenére Sarutobi Hiruzen, a Sandaime Hokage, a Professzor, még mindig a papírmunka rabigáját húzta. Végeláthatatlan erőfeszítésnek bizonyult ez. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy valamikor a közel jövőben szert tehet egy szemhunyásnyi alvásra. Egy falut vezetni nehéz munka volt, főleg a sok ármánykodás közepette.

Szemöldöke felszaladt a hirtelen megjelent chakra lenyomatra.

\- Tehetek valamit érted Inu-san?

Szavaira egy kutya maszkot viselő ANBU jelent meg az asztala előtt, máris jobb térdre ereszkedve.

\- Hokage-sama! –köszöntötte.

A falu vezetője letette a lapot az asztalra és ujjait összefonva vizsgálta az előtte levő férfit.

\- Mit keresel itt Inu-san? Úgy tudom, éjszaka te vagy a felelős Naruto-kun megfigyeléséért.

\- Pontosan erről lenne szó Hokage-sama. Uram, mondja mikor látta utoljára a fiút?

Az öreg oldalra biccentette a fejét. Elkerekedtek a szemei a felismeréstől.

\- Már két és fél éve. Csak nincs, valami baj?

\- Éppen ellenkezőleg Hokage-sama. Mint tudja, Uzumaki-san autodidakta módon elkezdett shinobinak tanulni. –az öreg bólintására folytatta. –Úgy tűnik, korához képest kimagasló eredményeket ért el.

\- Igen, olvastam a jelentéseket. –sötétült el a Hokage arca. –Be kell vallanom, nem örülök ennek túlzottan. Attól tartok, hogy rossz hatással lesz a személyiségére. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a falubeliek csak még inkább gyűlölni fogják, amiért okod ad a félelmükre. Aggódom, nehogy ez gyűlöletet eredményezzen a szívében a falu iránt.

\- Ilyesmiről szó sincs Hokage-sama. Valóban megszűntek a fizikai támadások, de ezek leginkább Uzumaki-san fürgeségének és képességeinek köszönhető. A fiú pár durvább csínyt leszámítva csakis akkor bonyolódik harcba, ha sarokba szorítják, és akkor sem okoz semmilyen maradandó sérülést.

\- Valóban? –Hiruzen arcára egy apró mosoly költözött.

\- Igen. –bólintott az ANBU. –Bár távolságtartó, a megfelelő személyekkel igazán nyílt személyiség. Gondolok itt a könyvtárosra és az Ichiraku étterem tulajdonosaira.

\- Senki korabelivel?

\- Korabelivel nem. –az öreg sóhaját hallva azért gyorsan hozzátette. –De szándékában áll beiratkozni az Akadémiára. Talán ez segít abban, hogy a kortársaival szocializálódjon.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy készül az akadémiára?

\- Elmondta uram.

\- Neked személyesen? –szökött fel az öreg szemöldöke.

\- Igen. Képes volt megérezni a jelenlétemet a szobában és megszólított.

Az öreg kissé felkuncogott.

\- Csak nem kezdesz berozsdásodni?

Az ANBU megrázta a fejét.

\- Szokás szerint rejtettem el a chakrámat. Egyszerűen tudta, hogy ott vagyok.

\- Értem. És csak ezért szólított le?

Inu felsóhajtott. A Hokage jókedve azonnal eltűnt.

\- Nem. Arra kért, hogy az erejével kapcsolatos jelentésemet korlátozzam csakis az ön füleire uram. Úgy tűnik, nem szeretné, ha a Civil Tanács tudomást szeretne a képességeiről. Attól tart, hogy akadályokat gördítenének a karrierje útjába.

Hiruzen alig palástolta döbbenetét.

\- Ezt egy hét és fél éves fiú mondta neked? –hirtelenkedett.

\- Hokage-sama. –hajtotta le a fejét az ANBU. –Legjobb lenne, ha a saját szemével látná a fejlődését.

\- Azt fogom tenni. –jelentette ki határozottan az öreg. –Köszönöm a jelentést Inu, visszatérhetsz a pozíciódra.

Az ANBU bólintott és azonnal eltűnt az irodából. A Hokage pedig azt latolgatta, milyen programját halassza el annak érdekében, hogy találkozhasson a fiúval.

*******

Másnap reggel Naruto a szokásos reggeli rutingyakorlatait végezte a szobájában, amikor egy macska álarcos ANBU jelent meg az ajtaja előtt. Még soha nem látta ez előtt a közelben ólálkodni, ezért meglepte a jelenléte, ahogy az is, hogy az ANBU kertelés nélkül megmutatkozott előtte. Meglepetését ügyesen palástolva tovább folytatta az edzést.

\- Jó reggelt Neko-san. –küldött felé egy mosolyt Naruto, miközben nem hagyta abba a fekvőtámaszokat. –Segíthetek valamiben?

\- A Hokage-sama látni kíván.

Egy erősebb lökéssel eltaszította magát a földről és gond nélkül kiegyenesedett. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ennek a beidézésnek köze lehet az Inuval folytatott beszélgetéshez.

\- A Hokage-sama? Vajon megint bajt csináltam? –kérdezte inkább csak magától, kuncogva.

Levette a fekete felsőjét a fogasról és amint megigazította magán, biccentett az ANBUnak, hogy készen áll. A következő pillanatban Shunshin jutsu segítségével már a Hokage asztala előtt álltak. Az öreg Hokage szájából kiesett a pipája, amint ránézett, és Naruto képtelen volt nem kuncogni. Egy pár pillanatnyi halk szitkozódás és tűzoltás után az öreg Kage elbocsájtotta az ANBUt, aki nyílván visszatért a helyére.

\- Kami nevére Naruto-chan, nagyon megváltoztál. –mondta egy mosollyal, amit Naruto viszonzott.

\- Már lassan két és fél éve, hogy utoljára láttuk egymást. –vigyorgott. –Éppen most vagyok a növekedési szakaszomban.

A Hokage bólintott, megelégedve a válasszal és az asztala elé kikészített székre gesztikulált. Naruto leült a kijelölt helyre és próbált nem babrálni a felsőjének az ujjával. Volt egy sejtése arról, miért van itt, és már előre tartott attól, hogy a Hokage esetleg megkéri, hogy hagyja abba az edzést. Mivel a falu vezetője még mindig a szétszóródott gondolatait kergette, úgy döntött, megragadja a kezdeményezést mielőtt nyílván valóvá válik a testében pattogó feszültség és félelem.

\- Jól gondolom, hogy az edzésem miatt vagyok itt? –kérdezte sokkal komolyabb hangon, mint amilyen egy hét és fél éves fiúhoz illene. Hiruzen egy pillanatra egy másik szőke fiút látott maga előtt, ugyanazokkal az intenzív kék szemekkel, amint a saját lehetőségei felől érdeklődik.

\- Jól. Az ANBU jelentés szerint nagyon gyorsan fejlődsz, gratulálok. Régen láttam már annyira szorgalmas diákot, mint te Naruto-chan. Azt is hallottam, hogy jelentkezni szeretnél az Akadémiára. –Naruto bólintott. - Inu-san szerint azonban nem szeretnéd, ha ez a Civil Tanács fülébe jutna.

A fiú felsóhajtott. Kihúzta magát, ezzel elcsípve egy keveset a köztük levő magasság különbségből és eltüntette arcáról a maradék gyermeki naivságot is. Bár még nagyon fiatal volt, nem igazán volt lehetősége egy megfelelő gyermekkorra, és ez a korai bölcsesség hibátlanul kiütközött a tekintetében.

\- Ez így igaz. Mint ön is tudja, nem vagyok ennek a falunak a szíve csücske okok és okok miatt. Ez különösen igaz a Civil Tanácsra és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy részben nekik köszönhetem a csillagászati árakat, amiket meg kell fizetnem az élelmiszerért. –az öreg szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, de Naruto megrázta a fejét. –Ne aggódjon e miatt Hokage-sama. Már találtam megoldást a problémára.

\- Naruto-chan, minden jogod megvan ahhoz, hogy igazságtalannak érezd a helyzetet. Most azonnal utána nézek ezeknek a boltoknak és biztosíthatlak, hogy megbüntetem az összes tulajdonost.

Bár jól esett a törődés, Narutonak ez hiányzott a legkevésbé. A boltok tulajdonosai azonnal rájönnének, honnan fúj a szél és bizonyára nem részesítenék sokkal kellemesebb bánásmódban. Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy egy zsák szemetet találjon szétszórva az ajtaja előtt. Ráadásul ez már egy régi, megoldott probléma volt, éppen csak kicsúszott a száján.

Ráadásul…

Kellemesen elmosolyodott, amitől az öreg hátán végigfutott a hideg a hasonlóság miatt.

\- Erre semmi szükség, Hokage-sama. Megértem a falusiak viselkedését.

\- Csakugyan? –szökött fel az öreg szemöldöke. Fejben már a legrosszabbtól tartott. Vajon tényleg rájött volna? Szégyenszemre fogalma sem volt, mennyire éles eszű a fiú, csak a jelentések alapján tudta, hogy okosabb, mint az átlag.

\- Igen. –bólintott komolyan Naruto. –Viszont amíg mások is tartózkodnak a szobában, addig nem beszélek erről.

Az öreg Kage szívébe ténylegesen beköltözött a rettegés. Sürgetően jelzett az ANBUnak, hogy hagyják el a szobát, majd aktiválta az irodájában elhelyezett pecséteket, amik megakadályozták a beszélgetés lehallgatását. Mielőtt megmagyarázhatta volna a fiúnak mit tett, és hogy most már nyugodtan beszélhet, ő szavak nélkül is megértette a helyzetet, bólintott és folytatta a beszédet.

\- Nemrég tudomást szereztem arról, hogy a Kyuubi no Yoko nem halt meg hét és fél éve, hanem lepecsételték a testembe.

\- Honnan? –nyögte ki az öreg, mert mást nem tudott reagálni.

Naruto megvonta a vállát. Igazából eléggé nyílván való volt, ha az ember szán rá pár percet, hogy átgondolja. Kétsége sem volt a felől, hogy amint a saját generációja is elég idős lesz, maguktól is rá fognak jönni a valóságra. Sajnos eléggé laza titokról volt szó, így szinte már kihívást sem jelent.

\- Annyira nem volt nehéz összerakni. Amikor a chakra kontrollt gyakoroltam, felfedeztem egy vörös chakrát, ami nem hozzám tartozott. Egy kis szabály áthágás után, - vallotta be pirulva és a tarkóját vakarva. – megtudtam, hogy a hasamon levő pecsét egy bijuu elzárására való. Ezek után gyorsan összeraktam a dátumok és az egyértelmű bizonyítékok alapján.

Sarutobi Hiruzen érezte, hogy a tenyerei és a tarkója izzadni kezd. A feje is kezdett hasogatni a felfedezés hatására. Létezik, hogy egy hét és fél éves fiú ennyire tehetséges lenne? Végül is, nincs is annyira egyedül. A fiatalabb generációban már jelen van egy igazi zseni és kettő, nagy jövőre számítható társa.

\- És… mit érzel ezzel kapcsolatban? –Naruto hajviselete alapján abban reménykedett, hogy a fiú nem gyűlöli az előző Hokagét a tettéért.

\- Eleinte össze voltam zavarodva. –vallotta be felsóhajtva. – Viszont a Yondaime mindig is a hősöm volt. Megértem, hogy miért tette. A Kyuubi no Yoko a legerősebb a bijuuk közül, így egy felnőtt nagyon kis eséllyel bírta volna ki a lepecsételést. Én pedig alig lehettem több pár órásnál azon a napon, tehát a tökéletes alany a jinchuurikinek. Tudom, hogy a bijuukat nem lehet megölni, és ha nem zárta volna el, akkor a Kyuubi az egész falut lerombolta volna.

Újabb sóhaj a szakadt fel a torkából. Olyan sokszor végig gondolta már, mit mehetett végbe azon a bizonyos éjszakán. Bizonyára hatalmas volt a pánik és a kapkodás. A tény alapján, hogy a Yondaime még így is el tudta végezni a lepecsételést csak nagyobb emberré tette őt a szemében.

Látva a Hokage arcát, fejben elfintorodott. Legjobb lesz, ha már most letisztázza, miféle érzései és gondolatai vannak a faluval kapcsolatban. Végtére is az a célja, hogy Konoha értékes harcosává váljon.

\- Ha attól tart, Hokage-sama, hogy bármilyen negatív érzésem van a falu vagy a Yondaime iránt, felesleges. Magam is tanulmányoztam a fuinjutsut és jól tudom, mennyire nehezen érthető művészet. Éppen ezért nem csodálkozom, amiért az emberek összekevertek a rókával. Megbékéltem azzal, hogy egy jinchuuriki vagyok. –megrázta a fejét. –Még büszke is vagyok rá. Egyszerre vagyok pecsét és fegyver, ami a falut védi. A támadásban rengeteg ember meghalt, a szeretteik pedig bűnbak nélkül maradtak. Nem érdekel, hogy gyűlölködve néznek rám, mert tudom, hogy mikor eljön az ideje, meg fogják érteni. És egészen addig a pillanatig én vigyázni fogok rájuk.

Az öreg Hokage észre sem vette, mikor kezdtek el a szeméből dőlni a könnyek. Ez az apró gyermek olyan bölcsességgel rendelkezik, ami talán az egész faluét felülmúlja. Mennyi szeretet lakozhat egy ekkorácska szívben, ha képes ellensúlyozni tízezrek gyűlöletét? Ez a gyermek valóban Minato és Kushina fia. Mindkettejük tüze benne él tovább. Hiruzen ebben a pillanatban mindennél jobban gyűlölte a rókát, amiért elpusztította ezt a gyönyörű családot.

Csak Kami a megmondója, mennyi idő telt el, amíg újra meg nem szólaltak. Talán órák, talán csak percek. Ott ültek egymással szemben, végtelen nyugalomban és gondolkodtak. Néha találkozott a tekintetük, vizsgálgatták egymás bölcsességét, majd tovább gondolkoztak. A Hokage törte meg a csendet.

\- Semmiért sem kell aggódnod Naruto. –mosolygott rá a kalapja alól. –Amíg én élek, a Tanács egyetlen akadályt sem gördíthet eléd.

A fiatal szőke csendben felállt a székből, és a lehető legmélyebben meghajolt a falu vezetője előtt. Ez még annál is több volt, mint amire számított! Attól félt, hogy abba kell majd hagynia az edzést, mert az zavarja a vezetőket. Erre valóságos szabad utat kapott a siker felé.

\- Köszönöm a támogatását Hokage-sama!

Az öreg megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem Naruto. Én köszönöm mindenki nevében, hogy vigyázol ránk.

Erre a válasz már egy sugárzó rókavigyor volt a fiú részéről.

\- Tehetek még önért valamit, Hokage-sama? –kérdezte, immár egyenesen állva.

\- Nem. –rázta a fejét. –És én tehetek érted valamit?

\- Hát lenne itt valami… - kezdte bátortalanul. – Igazából csak azon tanakodtam, hogy ön tudja-e esetleg, kik voltak a szüleim?

Hiruzen ekkor másodszorra maradt szó nélkül a beszélgetés alatt. Többször is szólásra nyitotta a száját, de nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná meg a fiúnak, hogy még nem biztonságos a számára. A szőke gyermek azonban ebből a hallgatásból is tökéletesen megértette, milyen gondolatok futkosnak az öreg Hokage fejében.

\- Értem. Akkor talán majd máskor. –sóhajtott, majd elköszönt és távozott az épületből.

*******

Pontosan egy hét múlva Naruto éppen meditálni kezdett, amikor újra megérezte azt a furcsa erőt, amely az elméje mélyére rántotta. Ez úttal közel sem lepődött meg annyira. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a csatorna vízén ült lótuszülésben, szemben a róka ketrecével. Nem állt fel, még a kezeit sem húzta szét a meditatív tartásból. Csak felnézett a róka vörösen izzó szemeibe. Félt, tévedés ne essék. Viszont bízott a pecsétben, és még jobban bízott a hősében, aki a pecsétet készítette. Nem lehet baja.

\- Minek köszönhetem a látogatásomat, Kyuubi-san? –kérdezte kissé élesen.

A róka vigyora szélesebb lett. **_Tökös a kölyök._**

\- **Észrevettem, hogy nem használod az ajándékodat. Miért?**

\- Folyamatos megfigyelés alatt vagyok. Ha sikerül megszabadulnom az ANBUtól, akkor majd próbálgatom.

\- **Helyes. **–biccentett a róka és kényelmesebb pozícióba helyezkedett. –**Mint legutóbb mondtam, megerősödtél. Hozzá tartozik az igazsághoz, hogy nem csak az ajándék miatt vártam ezt a pillanatot. Két és fél évvel ez előtt megesküdtem Amaterasu-samanak, hogy segíteni foglak a fejlődésedben. **

Naruto szemöldöke magasan ívelt. Ez papíron egészen jól hangzott volna és bízott is volna Amaterasu-sama szavaiban, de a róka egészen más volt. Ez csak a második alkalom, hogy találkoztak és a rókának eléggé rossz hírneve van a világban. Ez természetesen nem jelentett sokat, hiszen minden történetnek két oldala van, de azért még óvatos akart lenni. Tehát megkérdezte.

\- Most felajánlod nekem, hogy tanítasz?

\- **Igen.** –bólintott a róka. –**Tőlem ugyan nem tanulhatsz olyasmit, mint a kenjutsu vagy a ninjutsu. Más területeken viszont adhatok tippeket. Vegyük például a jelenlegi legnagyobb szálkát a körmöd alatt. A Bunshin Jutsut.**

Naruto már a név hallatára is a fogát csikorgatta. Ha a Kyuubi piszkálni akarta, pontosan tudta, hogyan csinálja.

\- **Hagyd a csudába.** –jelentette ki a róka.

\- Nem hagyhatom csak úgy. –morogta ingerülten –Ez a jutsu az elmúlt négy évben minden vizsga része volt! Ha nem tanulom meg, nem engednek át!

\- **Ha hagynád, hogy végigmondjam, akkor megértenéd, hogy nem hülyeséget beszélek!** –dörrent kissé ingerülten a róka hangja, amitől a fiúnak csengett ugyan a füle és kicsit megszeppent, ám súlyosabb mértékben nem hatotta meg. Azonban elhallgatott és ez volt a lényeg. –**Szóval. Mint mondtam, hagyd a csudába. Annyira nevetségesen kevés chakrát igényel, hogy számodra egyszerűen képtelenség végre hajtani. Azonban. Bizonyosan rájöttél már, hogy az általad használt Henge is eltér az akadémiai változattól.**

\- Igen. –bólintott a fiú kissé elgondolkodva. –Illúzió helyett igazi alakváltás történik.

\- **Erre van szükséged a Bunshinnál is. A jutsunak van egy nagyobb testvére, ha úgy tetszik, a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ez egy fizikailag is létező klónt hoz létre, tiszta chakrából. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az akadémiai verzióval ellentétben ennek a használhatósága határtalan.**

Narutonak felszaladt a szemöldöke.

\- Ezt hogy érted?

**_Na, most felkeltettem az érdeklődésedet, ugye? _**Kuncogott gondolatban róka.

\- **A Kage Bunshin minden megszerzett emléke eloszlatáskor visszaszáll az eredeti testébe. Például, ha elolvas egy könyvet, akkor minden, amire emlékszik belőle, eloszlatás után a tudomásodra jut. **– látta, hogy a fiú szemei felcsillannak és már kezdte volna az öröm táncot, de gyorsan elfojtotta. –**Tovább. Az olyan emlékek is, mint például a ninjutsu, genjutsu és fuinjutsu gyakorlása közben megszerzett tapasztalat. Viszont a Kage Bunshin nem használható fizikai edzésre, legfeljebb csak akkor, ha megbízod őket, hogy támadjanak vagy dobáljanak valamivel, amíg te védekezel.**

\- És mik a hátul ütői?

** _Legalább megvan a magához való esze. _ **

\- **A hátul ütőihez tartozik, hogy ha túl sokat csinálsz, akkor belehalhatsz a chakra veszteségbe. Mivel az erőnk keveredik, ezzel semmi gondod nem lesz. Másik, hogy ha egyszerre oszlatod el őket, akkor az információ túltöltheti az agyad és kidőlsz, ameddig nem sikerül rendszerezned őket. Ennek enyhébb verziói a fejfájás, egészen pokoli szintig.**

\- Ez zseniális! –örvendezett Naruto. – Így akár tízszeresére gyorsíthatom a fejlődésemet! Meg tudod tanítani?

\- **Úgy nézek ki, mint aki mestere a Kage Bunshinnak? Vagy egyáltalán szükségem lenne rá? Nem kölyök. Használd szépen a fejed és találj ki egy módot, amivel megtanulhatod!**

Naruto motyogott valamit, ami hasonlított arra, hogy „akkor minek korbácsoltad fel a reményeimet”, de végül csak sóhajtott egyet és bólintott. Igazából hülye kérdés is volt, csak hát izgalmában előbb járt a nyelve, mint az esze. A legjobb az lenne, ha elkezdene odafigyelni az ilyen elszólásaira. Még a végén bajba kerül, ha elárulja saját tudatlanságát.

\- Köszönöm a segítséget Kyuubi-san. Holnap majd nekikezdek a gyakorlásnak.

\- **Tökmindegy.** –morogta a róka és alvó pozícióba helyezkedett.

\- Ja, neked is jó éjt! –vigyorgott Naruto és ő is elment aludni.

*******

Másnap reggel Naruto vigyorogva ébredt. Gyorsan elvégezte a reggeli rutinját és úgy döntött, hogy a reggeli kocogás könyvtárig fogja vinni, ahol megpróbál utána nézni a Kage Bunshinnak. Jókedve nem volt hosszú életű, mivel Kimiko-Obaa-san közölte vele, hogy az Jonin szintű titkos jutsu és Naruto csak belehalna a próbálkozásba.

Ez azonban közel sem vette el a szőke kedvét és elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, ő megtanulja a technikát. Mivel nem akarta hanyagolni az edzését sem, ezért kihúzott egy órát a könyvtárban levő olvasási idejéből és ezt arra szánta, hogy vagy olyan ninják után kémkedett, akikről tudta, hogy Jonin senseiek, vagy magától próbált rájönni a dologra.

A Kyuubi kérdése bogarat ültetett a fülébe, ezért vásárolt magának egy olyan napszemüveget, ami a lehető legjobban eltakarja a szemeit. Ez után gyakorolta az ANBUk lehagyásának művészetét. Egy hét alatt sikerült minden eddigi sunyiságát gyakorlatba ültetnie. Egy hónap múlva már bármikor képes volt meglépni az „utánfutói” elől, főleg amióta egy újabb apró „szabály szegés” következtében a kezébe került az a tekercs, ami a Shunshin jutsut tartalmazta. Már csak négy hónapja volt az akadémia elkezdéséig. Úgy döntött, hogy addig, ha bele roppan is, de megtanulja a Kage Bunshin jutsut.

Az alatt az egy hónap alatt időt szakított a Gorudogan tanulmányozására. Bármennyire húzta az orrát a gondolattól, el kellett ismernie, hogy bizonyos mértékben hasonlított a Sharinganra. Mivel látta vele a chakrát, ezért azt is látta, hogy egy technikába mennyit szükséges belőle, illetve milyen elemű. Még így is vért izzadva kellett megtanulnia őket, ám minél többet tanult és minél jobban fejlesztette a chakra kontrolját, annál könnyebben ment a tanulás.

A második héten azt is észrevette, hogy valami furcsa chakra kavarog körülötte a természetben. Mintha magának a köveknek, fáknak, víznek és levegőnek is lenne saját chakrája. Mikor rákérdezett a rókánál, akit mellesleg a Kage Bunshinos beszélgetés óta minden este meglátogatott, azt a választ kapta, hogy az pontosan az, aminek látja. Ez a fajta a senjutsu alapja.

Kyuubi-sensei (legalább is, amikor éppen tanítja, akkor Naruto így szólítja) elmagyarázta neki a senjutsu lényegét és alapjait. A veszélyeire különös hangsúllyal figyelmeztette. Ha valaki túl sok természet chakrát szív magába, akkor kővé változik. Azt is elmondta, hogy amint fejleszti egy kicsit a fuinjutsu tudását, képes lehet létrehozni egy olyan pecsétet, ami cseppenként fogja megcsapolni a természet chakrát és keverni az övével, ezzel kiküszöbölve a veszélyét és lassan szoktatja hozzá az irányításához. Ezzel a módszerrel legkésőbb két év múlva képes lehet kockázat nélkül használni a senjutsut.

Naruto ezt kihívásnak vette és a hónap másik két hetében minden éjjel eltűnt az ANBU szemei elől. Természetesen a könyvtárba ment. Immár a szabályokra fittyet hányva kezdte egymás után tanulmányozni az összes könyvet, aminek akár csak egy kicsit is köze volt a fuinjutsuhoz. Négy hét után történt, hogy rámosolygott a szerencse.

Éppen az egyik random Jonin senseit figyelte aktív Gorudogannal, mert tudta, hogy éppen három az egy ellen gyakorlatot tartanak. Eleinte csak egy-két föld jutsut akart újra szemügyre venni, amikor a Jonin, megpróbálva kivédeni az egyik rohamot a diákjai részéről, létra hozott egy Kage Bunshint.

Azon a napon, a szél percekig szállította a gonosz kacajt, ami a szőke torkából szabadult fel.

Még két órájába sem telt megtanulni a jutsut. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy lehetőségek ezer kapuja nyílik ki előtte. Gyorsan, amíg az ANBU nem akadt újra a nyomára, létrehozott magából tíz replikát, mindegyiknek meghagyva, hogy mit csináljon, és hogy pontosan mikor oszlassa el magát. Miután a klónok az övéhez hasonló vigyorral az arcukon eltűntek szem elől, Naruto egész nap taijutsu és kenjutsu edzést végzett.

A klónok nagy részét ninjutsut tanulni küldte, így a következő hat órában annyi információt kapott, amennyit egyedül huszonegy óra alatt tudott volna megtanulni. Az ANBU pedig azt fogja jelenteni, hogy egész nap csak fizikai edzést folytatott. Senki sem kutatna utána a könyvtárban, ha egyszer szem előtt van, nemde bár?

A maradék négy hónap elképesztő iramú fejlődést hozott. Kyuubi-senseinek igaza volt. A klónok segítségével négy hónap alatt úgy képezte magát, hogy levedlett magáról szinte minden más feladatot. Összesen háromféle edzést végzett személyesen. A két fizikai edzést és a fuinjutsu tanulást azokból a könyvekből, amiket a klónok hordtak neki haza. Minden egyéb feladatot a klónok végeztek. Legszívesebben a pecséteket is a klónokkal tanultatta volna meg, ám ehhez teljes koncentráció kellett. Egyetlen rosszul húzott pecsét is az életébe kerülhet, ha nem vigyáz.

Az akadémia kezdetére sikeresen elkészítette azt a pecsétet, amely elkezdte a chakrájába csepegtetni a természet chakrát. Minden órában csak egy cseppet. Egy klónnal rajzoltatta fel a hátára több mint két óra alatt. Mikor végre végzett és a pecsét aktiválódott, semmi változást nem érzett. Egyedül a róka igazolta, hogy a próbálkozás sikeres volt.

*******

Ezen a reggelen korábban kelt, hogy be tudja fejezni a teljes reggeli rutinját, mielőtt el kell indulnia az akadémiára. A Hokage egy hete biztosította, hogy áll az ígérete, Naruto nyugodtan mutatkozhat teljes erőbedobással, mert a Civil Tanácsnak vele gyűlik meg a baja, ha akadályozni próbálják.

Naruto éppen magát méregette a tükörben. Habár még a fegyver tartóit és a tekercset túlzásnak gondolta azt az akadémiára, más téren nem fogta vissza magát. A haja már teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint a Yondaiméé, elől pedig egy hosszú fekete fejpánttal tartotta féken, aminek a két vége a lapockájáig ért. Egy fekete színű bő nadrágot vett fel, aminek a végét sötétszürke szövettel erősítette a lábszárához. Egy fekete, kissé testhez álló, ujjatlan felső mellett döntött. Nem is beszélve a szeme fényéről, amire nemrég tett szert. Egy térdig érő köpeny, ami hasonlított a Yondaime híres Hokage köpenyére, csak ezen a lángok feketék voltak az alján és az alapja volt vörös. A két karját könyökig betekerte kötszerrel, beleértve a tenyerét és az első ujjperceit is. Erre a kötszerre a Kimiko-Obaa-san által kötött karvédőket húzta, alájuk pedig belepecsételt egy-egy vészhelyzeti fegyvert. Csupán a biztonság kedvéért.

Elkönyvelve, hogy készen áll, egy rókavigyorral az arcán zárta be a lakása ajtaját és az első tetőre pattanva ugrált el az iskoláig. Legszívesebben kioldotta volna az ellenállás pecsétjeit és a teljesen sebességével rohant volna az épület felé, de nem akarta lebuktatni magát az őt figyelő ANBUk előtt, így maradt a tőle jól ismert közlekedésnél.

Az osztályba a diákok nagy része már be volt gyűlve, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót. Minden szem rá szegeződött. A lehető legragyogóbb mosolyával ajándékozta meg őket, miközben jobb kezével lazán küldött feléjük egy két ujjas üdvözlést.

A reakció több volt, mint sokkoló. A lányok nagy része hirtelen aktiválta a Szív Szem Jutsut és rögtön a nevét kezdték kérdezgetni. Nem igazán sejtve, hogyan kellene reagálnia egy ilyen helyzetben, illedelmesen bemutatkozott és megkérte a lányokat is, hogy tegyenek így. Egészen addig csüngtek minden szaván, amíg újra ki nem nyílt az ajtó.

Ez úttal is egy fiú lépett be. Rettentően sötétkék haja volt és fekete szemei, amik elütöttek porcelán fehér bőrétől. Egy bő nyakú kék rövid ujjú volt rajta és egy világos rövidnadrág. Egy pár pillanatnyi néma csend után a lányok ismét felsikkantottak és köszöntötték „Uchiha-samat”.

_Szóval ő lenne az Uchiha. _Tűnődött Naruto. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiúk nagy része vagy figyelmen kívül hagyja az érkezettet, vagy úgy néznek rá, mintha éppen a sorscsapás maga lépett volna be az ajtón. Egy pillanatra felmérte a jövevényt, majd ismét magára öltötte mosolyát és közelebb lépve a kezét nyújtotta neki.

\- Üdv. A nevem Uzumaki Naruto! Mától egy osztályba járunk.

Az Uchiha lenézett a felé nyújtott kézre, majd felhúzta az orrát, mintha a puszta gesztus is sértené és zsebre dugott kézzel elment mellette, hogy letehesse felséges ülepét az első padba. Naruto értetlenül vakargatta meg a tarkóját és az első lányhoz fordult, aki mellette volt.

\- Én mondtam valami rosszat, vagy csak szimplán paraszt?

A teremben azonnal síri csend lett. Minden szem vagy rá szegeződött, vagy az “Uchiha hercegre”. A fiúk közül sokat felhorkantak, próbálva elrejteni a nevetésüket. Az Uchiha herceg minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy gyilkosan nézzen rá, szóval viszonzásul ugyanolyan hidegen nézett rá.

\- Talán nem tetszik az új becenevet Teme? –kérdezte Naruto.

\- Fogd be a szádat Dobe. Nem vagy méltó az időmre. –mordult vissza.

\- Áh, szóval tudsz beszélni! –tettette a megdöbbentet Naruto. –Lassan haladunk!

\- Ha van valami közölni valód, odakint is lerendezhetjük. –sziszegte az Uchiha.

Naruto szájára azonnal egy róka vigyor költözött.

\- Szórakoztató lenne, de nem szívesem töröm derékbe a karrieredet, mielőtt elkezdődhetne.

Bármi is lett volna a dolog folytatása, a két belépő tanár pontot tett a közepére. Miután mindenki helyet foglalt elkezdődött a bemutatkozás. A két senseit Irukának és Mizukinak hívták. Naruto próbált nem megsértődni azon, hogy Mizuki úgy nézett rá, mint a két lábon járó dögvészre.

_Hosszú négy év lesz ez._


	5. Chapter 5

*******

Már két hét telt el az akadémia kezdete óta. Naruto csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a tanult könyvek közül az összest kivégezte már a könyvtárban. Megpróbált órán figyelni, hátha a senseiek mesélnek valami olyasmit is, ami nincs meg a könyvekben. Csalódnia kellett. Mizuki-sensei leginkább csak ostobaságról fecseg, ha letér a tananyagról, Iruka-sensei pedig szigorúan köti az ebet a karóhoz, diákot a leckéhez és szinte sohasem kalandozik el.

Az első érdekes dolog a fizikai edzéseknek csúfolt, bemelegítésre sem elég gyakorlatok alatt történt. Naruto észrevette, hogy a lányok nagy része közte és Sasuke Teme között kapkodja a tekintetét. Nem telt bele sok időbe, amíg leesett neki, hogy miért. Ők ketten egymás tökéletes ellentétei voltak, mind megjelenésben, mind személyiségben. Hamar ők váltak az osztálybéli lányok két kedvencévé. Hamarosan „rajongó táborok” alakultak ki.

***

_Éppen olvasott egy könyvet, amikor az egyik lány pipacs vörösen odasomfordált hozzá. A szőke bátorításképpen a legragyogóbb mosolyát küldte felé, de a lány ettől csak még jobban elpirult, ami miatt Naruto majdnem elnevette magát. Szegény lány. Ennyi vér a fejben biztos nem egészséges._

_\- Naruto-sama! –kezdte, kezében a pólója szegélyét gyűrögetve. –Mond csak, mit szeretsz egy lányban?_

_A háttérben legalább öt másik lány volt egymásra mászva és hallgatóztak. Kuncogva megrázta a fejét. Még csak nyolc évesek. Ráérnek még az udvarlással, bár ezt sehogy sem tudta megértetni velük. Kiskutyaként loholtak a sarkában. De már volt is egy ötlete arra nézve, hogy hogyan fordítsa a saját és az ők előnyére a helyzetet._

_\- Hogy mit szeretek? –tűnődött hangosan.– Hm. Szeretem azokat a lányokat, akik komolyan veszik az edzést! És ha jól főznek, az csakis egy plusz lehet! –nevetett a tarkóját vakargatva. _

***

A következő naptól kezdve az osztály női tagjainak fele vért izzadva fogott neki a tanulásnak és az edzésnek. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy minden szüneten akadtak legalább ketten, akik „pont a főzést gyakorolták otthon” és véletlenül pont Naruto volt „az egyetlen, akitől véleményt kérhetnének”.

Az elején le kellett küzdenie pár nem túl kellemes próbálkozást, ám a lányok nagy része szép fejlődést mutatott már az első hét után. Valahonnan még olyan pletykák is szárnyra kaptak, hogy _„Naruto-sama” szerint ostoba dolog a diéta, „Naruto-sama” a hosszú hajú lányokat szereti, „Naruto-sama” meg szokta dicsérni azokat, akik fejlődnek taijutsuban vagy fegyverhasználatban_.

Sasukénak láthatóan végtelenül sértette az egóját Naruto puszta jelenléte is, amit ő személy szerint magasról letojt. Az osztály többi fiúja közül sikerült egy közelebbi ismeretségnek nevezhető kapcsolatot kialakítania Nara Shikamaruval, Akimichi Chojival és Aburame Shinoval. Szinte egy nap alatt megtalálta velük a közös hangot és úgy nézett ki, hogy egy baráti kör van kialakulóban.

***

_Naruto éppen nem figyelte merre megy, mert könyékig bele volt bújva egy könyvbe, amely a csapda pecsétek fortélyairól írt. Majdnem olyan mértékben nyálazott rá, mint egy bizonyos ezüsthajú Jonin egy jellegzetes narancssárga könyvre. Ezért is nem vette észre, amikor valaki elé került. Sikeresen össze is ütköztek, az illető pedig seggre ült._

_\- Jaj, ne haragudj! –csapta össze a könyvet és a kezét nyújtotta a földön ülő duci fiúnak, aki éppen a hátsóját súrolta. – Nem figyeltem, merre megyek._

_\- Áh, semmi baj. –mosolygott a fiú és elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet. Hirtelen megdermedt, amikor felfogta, kinek is sétált tulajdonképpen. _

_Naruto híre a faluban és az akadémiában egymás ellentéte volt. A faluban mindenki nyíltan gyűlölte és démonnak nevezte, az akadémián azonban Mizuki-sensei, Kiba és az Uchiha, illetve utóbbi rajongótábora volt csak az, aki folyamatosan dárdákat döfködött felé a szemével. A többiek rendesnek, a lányok közül sokan helyesnek, tartották. Kimagasló eredményei voltak és sokat mosolygott. Nem volt hát csoda a kognitív disszonancia, ami rögtön az első hét után megmutatkozott. Naruto őszintén sajnálta az osztálytársait, de nem tehetett a dologról. Inkább megpróbált továbbra is barátságos maradni és elnézte a néha felé szegezett élesebb tekinteteket és a pusmogást._

_\- Akimichi-san, igaz? –vakargatta a tarkóját. –Tényleg sajnálom az előbbit. Kárpótollak érte, úgy is egy étterem mellett vagyunk, meghívlak._

_A duci fiú azonnal aktiválta a Csillag Szem Jutsut._

_\- Én a helyedben meggondolnám ezt. Ki fog enni a vagyonodból. Kellemetlen. –hallott meg egy újabb hangot._

_Naruto elnézett Choji mögé. Két fiú állt ott. Egy ananász hajú barna, aki történetesen az apja kiköpött mása volt, akit Naruto eddig csak messziről látott már, de képtelen lett volna eltéveszteni. Nara Shikaku volt a falu Jonin Parancsnoka és a fia, Nara Shikamaru, az alapján, amit eddig látott tőle, egyszerre született lusta dögnek és géniusznak. Ahogy az a Naráknál szokás. A csendes, szemüveges, magas galléros srácot is nehéz lett volna eltéveszteni, hiszen az éles szemű egyének kiszúrhatták azt a pár apró bogarat, amelyek a kabátjába kapaszkodtak._

_\- Á, Nara-san és Aburame-san. –biccentett nekik egy mosollyal. –Semmi baj, komolyan gondoltam. Titeket is szívesen látlak._

_\- Igazat mondott Uzumaki-san. –helyeselt monoton hangján a bogarak barátja._

_\- Szólítsatok nyugodtan a keresztnevemen. És semmi gond. –villantotta róka mosolyát. –Most éppen sikerült megspórolnom egy kis pénzt. Ragaszkodom hozzá. –hüvelyk ujjával az étterem felé bökött a feje mellett. _

_Choji lelkesen sietett be az ajtón. A két klán örökösnek igaza volt, az Akimichi klán örököse elképesztő sebességgel lapátolta magába az ételt. Amíg ettek, addig egy könnyű csevejt kezdeményeztek. Choji is abbahagyta fél óra után az evést és ő is nekibátorodva mesélte a saját élményeit. Narutonak estére már fájt a hasa a rengeteg nevetéstől. Viszont nemsokára jelenése volt a könyvtárban Kimiko-Obaa-sannál, ezért lezárták az estét, Naruto ígéretéhez híven fizetett és elbúcsúztak egymástól._

_Ez után az este után többször is találkozgattak iskolán belül és iskola után egyaránt._

***

Inuzuka Kiba azonban már teljesen más történet volt. Már a második nap kijelentette, hogy bármit is gondol Naruto meg Sasuke magáról, ebben az osztályban ő az Alfa és az összes nő hozzá tartozik. Ezzel nyert is magának egy alapos verést az említett nők részéről. Narutot nem igazán érdekelte a dolog, de úgy tűnt a Temét szórakoztatta Kiba újra és újra megszégyenülő személyisége, mert amikor csak tehette, beszólt neki. Ez persze a lányoknál úgy ütközött ki, hogy „Uchiha-sama milyen menő”.

Arra azért kíváncsi volt, hogyan szándékozott az Uchiha így barátokat szerezni. Egyébként nem lenne egy rossz személy, de úgy tűnik, otthonról hozta ezt a furcsa felsőbbrendűségi mániáját. Büszkeséget lelt abban, ha sok lány kajtatott utána és soha nem mulasztott egy egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy fitogtassa az akadémiához képest kiemelkedő képességeit.

Mások talán büszkeséget és hatásvadászatot láttak volna bele a helyzetbe. Naruto ezzel szemben magányt és bizonyítási kényszert vélt felfedezni. Az Uchiha Klán feje, Uchiha Fugaku bizonyára nem kis elvárásokat támaszt a második fia irányába. Nem elég, hogy az Uchiha Klánba született, de a bátyja még egy vérbeli zseni is. Naruto pontosan ezért nem tudott haragudni a sötét hajú fiúra. Ahhoz túlságosan sajnálta. Úgy tűnik, a családoknak is megvannak a maga sötét oldalai.

A második érdekes dolog a taijutsu edzések alatt történt az első hónap végén. Ez volt az az óra, amiben a diákok kettesével megmérkőztek egymással. Narutot egy égi nagyon nem kedvelhette, mert pont a Temével kellett megküzdenie. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ebben Mizuki-sensei keze van, aki nyíltan gyűlölte, de eddig semmivel sem tudott fogást találni rajta. Nyílván abban reménykedett, hogy Sasuke ellátja a baját.

Hiba.

Bár Naruto egyfajta szánalmat érzett a fiú iránt, addig nem terjedt ki az együttérzése, hogy hagyja magát. A végén még mind pórul járnak, a fiú egója megfékezhetetlenné válik, a fejében hamis kép fog kialakulni a saját erejéről és az első nehezebb küldetésen ott hagyja a fogát. Legjobb lesz, ha valaki visszahozza a földre.

***

_Meglepetten pislogva vette tudomásul, hogy neki kell megküzdenie Sasukéval. Az említett Teme már a körön belül vigyorgott, nyílván olyasmikre gondolt, hogy „Most megtanulja, mire képes egy elit Uchiha!”, vagy hasonlókra. Naruto bosszankodva lépett be a körbe. Shikamaru ekkor már előzékenyen megfogta Choji száját, aki azon volt, hogy előre elröhögi magát „Kacsasegg Herceg” kárára. Nekik már volt tapasztalatuk Naruto taijutsu tudását illetően._

_Már lassan egy éve tanulta a Yondaime által használt stílust, és bár Sasuke akadémiai mércével valóban kimagaslónak számított, a jellemtelen akadémiai stílussal esélye sem volt egy harcban kipróbált mozdulatsor ellen. _

_\- Biztos meg akarsz szégyenülni az osztály előtt Dobe? –vigyorgott az Uchiha._

_\- Csak támadj Teme, van még olvasni valóm. –forgatta a szemeit._

_\- Megbánod még, hogy elsietetted! –kiáltotta és nekirontott._

_Az első ütés elől Naruto úgy hajolt el, hogy nem is használta a feljavított sebességét. Csak megragadta az Uchiha csuklóját, közel rántotta magához, gyomron térdelte, majd a feje felett kipenderítette a körből. Még csak fel sem kellett vennie az alapállást, így nem árulta el magát a két tanár előtt sem. Ásítva sétált ki a körből és huppant vissza a fa alá, ahol úgy folytatta az olvasást, mintha mi sem történt volna._

***

Legszívesebben röhögött volna, milyen nevetséges kérdőíveket hívnak a senseiek tesztnek. Ha álmából költik is meg tudja oldali. Alig tíz perc alatt befejezte az összest, soha sem volt egyetlen hibája sem. Taijutsuban is osztály elsővé vált, fegyverhasználatból pedig szinte nevetve hagyta le a többieket.

Bár ez az elején még szórakoztató volt, egy idő után már egyáltalán nem volt kedve nevetni a dolgon. Képtelen volt elképzelni, miféle diákok érettségiznek le, ha ilyen tempóban haladnak. Már régen azt kellene tanulniuk, hogyan tapintsanak rá a saját chakrájukra. Azzal kellett volna kezdeni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a fizikai edzés Naruto számára felért a lustálkodással. Nem várta el, hogy a tananyag a saját rutinjához igazodjon, de ez mégis kritikán aluli volt.

Hol van még ettől a jutsuk tanulása? A túlélő taktikák? A túlélési tréningek? Megvette a könyveket mind a négy tanévre és át is futotta őket. Semmi. Inkább tanítanak önkiszolgáló történelmet. Ha már az őseiket kell tanulniuk, akkor beszélnének legalább a harci stratégiákról. Az ütközetekről és a valós adatokról. A hibák húsba vágó súlyáról. Mit jelent, ha egy olyan ellenségbe ütközöl, aki szétszedi a stratégiádat?

Ezeket a gyermekeket négy év múlva embert ölni küldik, még sincs semmi a könyvekben, ami felkészítené őket erre. Naruto kíváncsiságból utána nézett, mégis hány olyan ninja vitte magas rangra, aki a Harmadik Nagy Shinobi Háború után érettségizett. Szinte egy Jonin sem volt közöttük. A klánok tagjai viszonylag magasra vitték, de a legtöbben megragadtak vagy akár megelégedtek a Chunin ranggal. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy az akadémiára járó civilek közel egészéből soha nem lesz értékes ninja. Életük végéig D osztályú küldetéseket fognak végezni.

Ezzel békeidőben nem is lenne gond, hiszen leveszik ezt a terhet a harcra edzett shinobik válláról, de mi történik akkor, ha kitör egy igazi háború? Mi lesz akkor, ha a falu erejének legfeljebb tíz százalékát lehet biztos kézzel frontra állítani? Mészárlás. Tapasztalatlan Genineket fognak a csatamezőre küldeni és a fiatal generáció nagy része ott is fog meghalni, a maradék pedig dühös lesz a rendszerre, ami nem készítette fel a horrorra, ami csatában érte őket.

Elnézve a saját osztályát, két kezén meg tudná számolni, kikből lesznek értékes Shinobik, és azok közül egy kivételével az összes klánba tartozik, pedig közel negyvenen voltak, ráadásul volt még egy párhuzamos osztályuk, ami csak civilekből állt és még lassabb ütemet diktált.

Ez kész katasztrófa.

*******

Fél év múlva elérkezett arra a pontra, amikor nyíltan meditált az óra kellős közepén. Nem engedhette meg magának, hogy az iskolai program megnyomorítsa az edzését. Éppen ezért óra alatt dolgozta fel a nyers információkat. Ezzel a meditációval helyettesítette az éjszakai alvásának felét, amelyet cserébe edzésre fordított. A két sensei még így is megpróbálta figyelmetlenségen kapni, ám mindig tökéletesen tudta a választ. A fizikai edzéseken már részt sem vett, inkább csak letelepedett egy fa alá és fejlesztette a fuinjutsu tudását.

Az efféle éjszakai edzések alatt tisztában volt azzal, hogy négy pár szem figyeli az árnyak közül. A két ANBU nem volt meglepetés, viszont úgy tűnt, magára vonta még egy hatalmas figyelmét. A két plusz fő chakrája túl semleges volt ahhoz, hogy bármi mások legyenek, mint a csak suttogásban emlegetett Gyökér tagjai. Próbálta nem adni jelét a felfedezésnek. Ha a férfi kíváncsi az erejére, annyi edzését nézi meg, amennyit csak akar. Ha egyenesen odasétálna hozzá és beszámolót követelne, Naruto jó eséllyel megadná neki. Danzo egy olyan befolyásos ember volt, akit őrültség lett volna megharagítani.

Soha semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

Amint letelt a hat hónap, Kyuubi-sensei megengedte neki a hátán levő pecsét adagolási mennyiségének újabb növelését. Eddig három hónapja már egyszer felgyorsította, hogy tíz percenként szüreteljen le egy cseppet és pár napja ismét felgyorsította percenkénti adagolásra.

Elképesztő érzés volt. Minden érzéke kiélesedett, mindenki chakráját érezte és erős koncentrációval külön is tudta választani. Az érzékszervei, a szaglását leszámítva mind maguk mögött hagyták az Inuzuka klánét és a fizikai ereje is az egekbe szökött.

A legtöbb idejét mégis a tanulás töltötte ki. Mivel már az akadémiára járt, a könyvtár első emelete is a rendelkezésére állt. Persze ez csak formaság volt, egy ideje már azt a részt olvasta, amelyikhez kedve szottyant, úgysem tudták soha elkapni. Az iskola idő alatt, amikor éppen nem meditált, leginkább a kölcsönzött könyveket olvasta, iskola után pedig a maga módján fejlesztette tovább a fizikumát. Sasukéval és Kibával már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott, leginkább csak azokkal törődött, akiket jobban megismert.

Rajongó tábora ellenére csak két lánnyal létesített baráti kapcsolatot. Yamanaka Inoval és Hyuuga Hinatával. Előbbivel az első találkozása érdekesre sikerült.

***

_Egy hosszú, szőke hajú lány ült egy hintán az iskola előtt és lógatta az orrát. Naruto nem szerette, ha egy lány szomorú volt, még akkor sem, ha említett lány a Teme Rajongó táborát erősítette. Mintha érdekelte volna, ki után érdeklődik valaki. Főleg egy ilyen fiatal lány esetében bizonyára nagyon lesújtó tud lenni a folyamatos hideg elutasítás. Attól, hogy Sasukénak saját önbecsülési gondjai vannak, még nem volt joga másoknak is okozni néhányat._

_\- Jól vagy? –kérdezte végül. _

_Biztos távolságra állt a lánytól az egyik fának dőlve. Jól tudta, milyen mértékű ellenségeskedés van a két „rajongó tábor” között, így inkább elkerülte a közvetlen kontaktust._

_Ino felkapta a fejét a hangjára és körülnézett. Mikor megtalálta, ki szólt hozzá, a szemei összeszűkültek. Olyan voltak, akár a nyitott könyv. Ha erősen koncentrál, bizonyára egész mondatokat tudna kiolvasni a fejéből csak azzal, hogy az arcát és a tartását elemzi. Egy másik bukása az iskolai tanításnak. Hogy akarják ezeket a diákokat elküldeni beépített embereknek és harcosoknak, ha még a saját érzelmeiknek való parancsolást sem kezdték el megtanítani nekik._

_Fejben már hallotta is a jól bevált kifogást, amit Mizuki és Iruka folyton a fejéhez vágott, valahányszor feltett ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdéseket az oktatási rendszer engedékenységéről és gyengeségéről. „Még túl fiatalok vagytok. Sérülne a gyermeki psziché, ha…” és bármi, ami e_ _z után következett az csak és kizárólag az volt, amit kérdezett és semmi hasznos._

_Már nem is tudta, miért lepődik meg minden alkalommal._

_\- Mit akarsz Naruto-baka? –mordult rá. –Most nem vagyok jó hangulatomban. –motyogta a végét inkább csak magának._

_Ez nyílván való volt. Naruto sajnálta, mert Ino fiatal volt még az efféle problémákhoz, egy része azonban rosszallóan húzta volna a száját. Egy kunoichinek ennél több önbecsüléssel kellene rendelkeznie. _

_\- Azt látom. Szeretnél beszélni róla?_

_\- Miért akarnék éppen hozzád beszélni? –vicsorgott rá a lány._

_\- Hát, mert más nagyon nincs itt rajtam kívül. –nevetett a tarkóját vakargatva. –De nem kell elmondanod, ha nem szeretnéd. Tessék. –egy színes cukorkát dobott az ölébe. Még megtámogatva egy kis önbecsülés építéssel… –És üzenem a Temének, hogy ha még egyszer rosszul bánik egy ilyen csinos lánnyal, elporolom a hátsóját. – Tökéletes._

_Megfordulva lazán intett neki. Ino bizonyára abban reménykedett, hogy Naruto nem látta, amint pipacs vörössé válik az arca. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ez felrázza a lányt a vak rajongásból és végre annak szenteli a figyelmét, ami fontos._

***

Ezek után még többször találkoztak változatos helyeken és időpontokban. Lassan forrt ki köztük a barátság, ám annál szorosabbá vált. Naruto szerette a szőke lány társaságát, mert amint végre felnyíltak a szemei, egy igazán szabad szellemű volt és életvidám jellemmé változott.

Néha Ino is csatlakozott az edzésekhez, amiket a fiúkkal tartott. Pontosabban Shinoval és Chojival, mert Shikamaruval leginkább csak shogit szokott játszani, akivel bár mindig megizzasztották egymást, Naruto még egyszer sem győzte le. A másik két klán örökös szépen kezdett fejlődni . Naruto elmagyarázta nekik a saját meglátásait a ninja életre való felkészülésről. Nem lepődött hát meg, amikor mind a két fiú kapott a tényleges megerősödés lehetőségén. Iskola után mindig pár órán át a Naruto által összerakott edzést folytatták. Még a vak is látta volna az eredményt. Még Shikamaru is, bár nem mondta ki, elkezdte felcserélni egyes felhő néző óráit meditációra és a chakra kontrolljának a fejlesztésére.

Ino egy hónap múlva hivatalosan is kilépett a Sasuke rajongói táborból.

Hinata már egészen más történet volt.

***

_Naruto már egy jó ideje érezte, hogy nem csak az ANBU tartotta szemmel. Nem volt különösebb problémája azzal, hogy a Hyuuga hercegnő a nyomában lohol, de jobban szeretett volna beszélgetni vele, hogy megismerje. Éppen úgy, ahogy rosszallta az állandóan Sasuke nyomában loholó lányok hadát, úgy nem igazán szerette, ha valaki vele tette ugyan ezt. Az okai nem változtak a célszemély függvényében. Mivel Inoval már egyszer sikerrel járt, úgy döntött, Hinatával is tesz egy próbát. _

_Így, amikor befordult az egyik kanyarnál, felugrott a tetőre és várta, amíg a lány feltűnik. _

_Hinata óvatosan kukucskált ki a sarkon és döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy a szőke (herceg) eltűnt. Naruto mögötte landolt, néhány láb távolságra, hogy elég személyes teret hagyjon neki._

_\- Üdv Hyuuga-san! _

_A lány rákvörös arccal fordult meg és szembe találta magát a Naruto által előcsalható legsugárzóbb mosollyal. Nagyon el szerette volna mondani magáról, hogy nem szórakoztatta egy kicsikét a zavara, de az hazugság lett volna. Egy igazi mimóza volt ez a lány._

_\- U-u-u-uzumaki-san! –dadogta és még vörösebbé vált._

_\- Ugyan, szólíts csak Narutonak. –nevetett barátságosan. _

_\- N-n-n-Naruto-san… - kis híján elájult._

_\- Így már jobb. –mosolygott. Legjobb lesz, ha nem kertel a dolog körül és rögtön kiütéssel kezd. –Figyelj, elhiszem, hogy jó dolog leskelődőst játszani, de szívesebben ismernélek meg beszélgetés során._

_Hinata ekkor tényleg elájult._

***

Vele sokkal fáradtságosabb munka árán tudott összebarátkozni főleg azért, mert a lány olyan volt mellette, mint moly a tűz mellett. Amint közel merészkedett hozzá, vége is volt. Ám nem adta fel és hamarosan sikerült kialakítania vele egy stabil kapcsolatot.

Hinatánál azonban nem sikerült hasonlóan jó eredményeket elérnie, mint a többiekkel. A megváltoztatott edzés ellenére is, bár a chakra tartaléka és a fizikuma is szépen javult, a tartása még mindig túl feszes és erőltetett volt, minden szó kiejtése nehezére esett a közelében és minden alkalommal úgy nézett ki, mint akinek az elméje egy tudat alatti része készen áll összehúzni magát egy ütés elől.

Nagyon ismerős volt az a tekintet. Éppen eleget látta öt éves koráig minden pocsolyában.

A szárnyai alá vette, amikor látta, hogy nincs más megoldás, a lánynak megfelelő mentorra van szüksége. Hosszú út állt előttük, és a haladás sem javult fel sokkal. Egy nap aztán Naruto félelme beigazolódott. A lány bevallotta, hogy a klánján belül nagyon rosszul bánnak vele, mert nem tudja megfelelően használni a klán saját stílusát, a Juukent. Naruto ezt a problémát is hamar orvosolta, amint rájött, mi a baj.

***

_\- Az affinitásom? –pislogott meglepetten a lány._

_\- Igen. –mondta Naruto komolyan, hátával a fát támasztva. –Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy itt rejlik a probléma gyökere._

_A zsebéből előhúzott egy chakra természet tesztelő papírlapot és átnyújtotta a lánynak. Bár ez csak formaság volt, már régen rájött, hogy Hinata vagy szél, vagy víz típusú. Ha tippelnie kellene, akkor véleménye az utóbbi felé hajlott. Látszott a mozgásán, hogy sokkal folyékonyabb és légiesebb lenne, ha nem kötné magát annyira a klán normákhoz, ami igazán kár. Egy víz elemű kunoichi az egyik leg tiszteletet parancsolóbb aurával rendelkezett mind közül. Tökéletes lenne egy klán hercegnő számára._

_\- Vezesd bele a chakrádat. _

_Hinata így is tett, a papír pedig szinte azonnal átnedvesedett. Naruto fejben vállon veregette magát, amiért a megfigyelése helyesnek bizonyult. Öröme azonban rövid életű volt. Már amikor válaszra nyitott a száját látta, hogy a lány ezt nem tartja túlságosan jó hírnek._

_\- Úgy tűnik, víz elemű vagy._

_A Hyuuga hercegnő hallgatott. Naruto látta rajta, hogy mindjárt sírni kezd._

_\- Valami baj van ezzel?_

_\- Um… biztos ez Naruto-kun? A klánban mindenki föld típusú._

_Hát persze. A klán tagok általában hasonló elemeken osztoznak._

_\- Szeretnéd megpróbálni még egyszer?_

_A lány bólintott, így Naruto előhalászott még egy chakra papírt. Ez is átnedvesedett. Mikor végre gyengéden megkérdezte, hogy mi ezzel a baj, lehetőséget adva a metaforikus tapasz gyors és szakszerű letépésére, eltört a mécses. Hinata a könnyeit törölgetve mesélte el, hogy már így is különcnek tartják és rosszul bánnak vele a miatt, hogy nem tudja megfelelően használni a klán által használt taijutsu stílust, így pedig már bizonyosan kitagadják._

***

Naruto megnyugtatta, hogy első sorban elég erősnek kell lennie ahhoz, hogy majd a ninja világban életben maradjon, majd csak az után kellene az elmaradott, nyafogós vének véleményével foglalkozni. Már többször is elmagyarázott neki ezt-azt a shinobik életének azon részéről, amelyről az iskolában sajnos nem beszéltek, de úgy tűnt, nem sikerült megfelelően eljuttatni az üzenetet.

Leültek tehát egymással szembe és elmagyarázta neki, mire számíthat. Egy rosszul elsült C, de leginkább a B és A osztályú küldetéseken. Beszélt neki a lehetséges harcokról, a nagy chakra tartalék és a részletes kontroll fontosságáról, a jó állapotban levő fizikumról és az alapos felkészültségről. Egy shinobi számára nem újdonság, ha az életére törnek, vagy el kell vennie egy életet. Az is megtörténhet, ha mindez a saját elveibe ütközik, mégis meg kell tennie a falu érdekében. A shinobi nem hagyatkozhat arra, mit gondolnak róla mások, még akkor sem, ha az a saját családja.

Hinata láthatóan megértette, mit akar közölni vele, mert letörölte a könnyeit, és bár még szipogott egyet-egyet, határozottan bólintott és megkérte, hogy faragjon belőle olyan kunoichit, aki nem hoz szégyent a falura.

Ketten kidolgoztak egyfajta hibrid Juukent, ami tökéletesen kompatibilis volt a lány képességeivel.

*******

Eltelt másfél év és Naruto immár két éve ült az akadémián. A barátaival minden második nap beiktatott egy pár óra edzést. Azt akarta, hogy elég felkészültek legyenek, ha esetleg baj történne. Ő maga a saját edzésével egészen szépen haladt. Az éjszakai edzések megtérítették a veszteséget, amit elszenvedett az akadémiai órák miatt.

Ezen éjszaka is úgy indult, mint az összes többi. Este, amikor a Hold már ragyogott az égen, elindult a szokásos tér felé, amit edző pályának használt. Az ANBU osztag, amely a rendre figyelt aznap éjjel más irányba őrjáratozott. Kis híján beléjük rohant, de még időben reagált és leugrott a sikátorba. Az egy dolog, hogy az őt követő két ANBU és Gyökér tag nem szól semmit a dolog ellen. Egy beavatatlan ANBU osztag eléggé meggyűjthetné a baját, hiszen hivatalosan nincs engedélye az éjszakai gyakorlatozásra.

Elég nagyot kellett kerülnie, az út pedig közel vitte az Uchiha rezidenciához. A Kyuubi rosszallóan felmordult az elméjében. Naruto örült, hogy a hang nem szűrődik ki a külvilágba. Az Uchihák felelősek a rendfenntartásért. Ha ők kapják rajta a császkáláson, még nagyobb bajba kerül, mintha az ANBU vinné be.

Hangtalanul, lassan a füle alatti apró pecséthez nyúlt és felnyitotta a lepecsételt senjutsu chakra egy negyedét. Ez egy biztonsági zár volt. Amíg nem tudja irányítani tökéletesen ezt a chakrát, nem meri teljesen a szervezetébe szabadítani, félve, hogy rosszul sül el a dolog. Ám amint feloldódott az Első Csillag, kiszorult a tüdejéből a levegő.

\- Majdnem… üres… -lehelte hangosan, hiszen nem volt, aki meghallja.

Az Uchiha Negyed, Konoha egyik Alapító és leghatalmasabb klánjának lakóhelye két jelenlét kivételével teljesen üres volt. Néhány másodperc telt el csak csupán, melyben reménykedhetett egy másik magyarázat után. Aztán felélesedett szaglása megérezte a vérszagot.

Felugrott az első tetőre. Az utcán elszórva testek hevertek. Oda sem figyelve rohant a két még élő lenyomat felé. Mind a kettő kínlódott, egyikük pedig már csak alig pislákolt. Az utolsó pillanatban érkezett meg és elkerekedett a szeme.

Uchiha Itachi alig tíz méterre állt tőle, a lábai előtt pedig egy vele egy korú fiú hevert, szája néma sikolyra nyílva. Nem kérdezett semmit, ösztönösen reagálva félig térdre ereszkedett a fiú mellett és megmarkolta a csuklóját, hogy a chakra áramlásán keresztül láthassa, mi okozza a fájdalmát, mivelhogy külső sérülése nem volt. Bár ő maga nem látta vagy érzékelte a Genjutsut, felismerte a hatásait, ha egy személyt vizsgál. A Kyuubi chakrájával töltött két ujját a fiú halántékának nyomta és a Genjutsu összetört, mintha porcelánból lett volna.

Sasuke teste elernyedt és csak alig hallgató, halk pihegése töltötte meg az utca csendjét. Az, és az Itachi kardjáról csöpögő vér, mely lassan apró tócsába gyűlt a lábánál. Naruto, mielőtt felállt volna, feloldotta az ellenállás pecsétjeit a bokáin, majd egy pillanat alatt átlépett Sasuke felett, egyik kezében ott termett wakazashija és készen állt a harcra. Itachi ellen egyedül nem sok esélye lenne.

De szerencsére nem volt egyedül.

\- **Ezért utálom a rohadt Uchihákat. **–visszhangzott a fejében a démoni hang.

Nem figyelt rá. Jobban tudta annál, semmint hogy szemkontaktust teremtsen egy Sharingan használóval. Szabad kezével lehúzta homlokáról a fekete pántot a szemeire és ugyan azzal a sebességével közben megérintette a halántékán levő pecsétet, feloldva a Második Csillagot. Már két adag senjutsu chakra volt benne és gyakorlatilag bölcs módban állt. Itachi sebességének még így sem ellenfél, de nehezebb dolga lesz a megölésével és nem kell a szemeire hagyatkoznia.

A támadás meg is érkezett a következő pillanatban. Itachit bizonyára meglepte, hogy sikerült puszta kézzel megragadnia a kardot. Nem használta a teljes sebességét, mert nem gondolta, hogy egyetlen tíz éves fiú ellen szüksége lenne rá.

\- Próbáld csak meg. –sziszegte, miközben az addig csak a tenyerét borító vörös bijuu chakra az egész kezére átterjedt. – De akkor nem én leszek az ellenfeled. –szorítása ketté roppantotta a kardot.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. –válaszolta Itachi tökéletesen kontrollált hangon. – Találkozunk még.

Ezzel a jelenléte el is tűnt. Naruto nem vesztegette tovább az időt, az ölébe kapta még mindig gyenge osztály társát, aki ebben a pillanatban nem egy bosszantó kölyök volt, hanem a Shinobi társa és azonnal a legközelebbi kórházba rohant vele. Mire odaért, már egy osztag fegyveres ANBU várta.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. –szólította meg a kapitány. –Tedd le a fiút és gyere velünk. Le vagy tartóztatva, mint az Uchiha Mészárlás első számú gyanúsítottja.

Naruto nem csak átadta Sasukét a medikusnak, de félig letérdelt a kapitány előtt és megadó mozdulattal feltartotta üres kezeit.

\- Nem ellenkezem.

Az ANBU kapitány bólintott, majd egy-egy tag megfogta karjait és azonnal a Kínzás és Kihallgatásra mentek. Nem félt, sokkal inkább gyilkos haragot érzett. Menet közben megjegyezte a kapitánynak, hogy okos dolog lenne küldeni néhány kereső csapatot a falun kívülre az igazi gyilkos ellen. A Kapitány arca olvashatatlan volt a maszk alatt, ezért Naruto nem tudta, megfontolta-e a javaslatot.

Pár perc múlva már egy székben ült. Igaz, hogy gyermek lévén nem kellene ebben a bánásmódban részesülnie, de ő volt a Kyuubi jinchuurikije. Sorstársai ebben a korban már éppen eléggé halálosak voltak egy klán kiirtásához. Arra azért nem számított, hogy egyből Morino Ibiki lesz az, aki belép a terembe.

Próbált nem megijedni. Nem volt semmi rejtegetni valója. A férfi pedig a legjobb kihallgató. Azonnal tudja, ha valaki hazudik, ennek következtében azt is tudni fogja, ha valaki igazat mond.

\- Mit kerestél ott?

Szóval egyből a levesbe csapnak. Neki így is megfelel. Ha minden jól és igazságosan megy, akkor legfeljebb azért büntetik meg, hogy éjjel akart edzeni egyedül, az pedig csakis közmunkával jár.

\- Edzeni mentem.

\- Este?

\- Igen.

\- Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy ez szabályellenes?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor miért mentél?

\- Egy jutsut akartam tanulni, amit az iskolában nem tanítanak.

Ibiki bólintott. A mellette levő apró termetű nő az asztalnál ülve folyamatosan leírta minden szavukat. Láthatóan az ágyból rángatták ki, arca mégis semleges volt, ha egy kicsit szigorú is mellé. Makulátlan egyenruhát viselt, világoskék haját kócos kontyba fogta. A férfi egy darabig az előtte levő mappát forgatta, ami kétségtelenül a Narutoé volt.

\- A melléd rendelt ANBU jelentései megerősítik ezeket az edzéseket. –mondta végül. –viszont az útvonalad nem stimmel. Miért mentél arra?

\- A megszokott utamon éppen egy ANBU osztag járőrözött. Úgy döntöttem, kerülök.

A férfi felvonta egy szemöldökét.

\- Csak ma este?

Naruto még jobban kihúzta magát a székben és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

\- Legjobb tudomáson szerint igen.

Ismét bólintás. Ez után jött az a rész, amikor megkérték, mondja el a saját szavaival mi történt attól a ponttól, hogy kilépett a házból. Naruto így tett. Bár egy szóval sem említette a Senjutsu chakrát, mégis az igazat mondta. Megérezte a vérszagot és elment megnézni, mi történt. Megtalálta Uchiha Sasukét és Uchiha Itachit. Előbbi erős Genjutsu alatt volt, akit megszabadított a Kyuubi chakrájával.

Ezen a ponton mind a két shinobi hirtelen feszült lett.

\- Tudod használni a róka chakráját? –kérdezte lassan és óvatosan a vallató.

Narutonak nem kellett hazudnia.

\- A pecsét keveri az én chakrámat az övével. Külön bijuu chakrát csak nagyon kevés mennyiségben tudok használni. Nagyjából közép B rangig.

Ha meg is lepődtek a pontos leíráson, természetesen egyikük sem mutatta. Engedték, hogy folytassa a történetet. Elmondta, miként idézte meg a fegyverét és hogy az első reakciója a szemeinek elfedése volt. Ibiki ezen a ponton ismét félbeszakította.

\- Rizikós taktika.

\- Erősek az érzékeim, a látásom pedig túl nagy veszélyt jelentett.

\- Kevesen kockáztatnának meg egy hasonló lépést egy Uchiha ellen.

\- A legtöbb ember nem jinchuuriki.

Esküdni, mert volna, hogy Ibiki szája sarka a heg mellett egy pillanatra felfelé kunkorodott, de nem tudta volna megmondani biztosra. Tovább mondta a maga részét. Itachi, aki nem volt tudatában a valós sebességének, amiről szintén pontos adatot tudott szolgáltatni, túl lassan támadt a karddal. Naruto a Kyuubi chakráját használva megfogta és eltörte a pengét, megfenyegette Itachit egy pár ködös szóval, aki egy kurta elköszönés után az éjszakába veszett.

\- Az érzékelőink felfedezték a Kyuubi chakrát és megközelítették az Uchiha Negyedet. –osztotta meg vele Ibiki az információt. – Ők látták, amint elviszed Uchiha Sasukét. Senki sem látta Uchiha Itachit.

Narutonak felszökött a szemöldöke.

\- De gondolom az áldozatok között sincs.

Ibiki sóhajtott.

\- Nincs. Ráadásul hiányzik az általad leírt felszerelése. Jól van Uzumaki Naruto. Egyelőre felmentelek a gyanú alól. Elmehetsz.

A szobában levő ANBU eloldozta Narutot a chakra elzáró székből. Fejet hajtott a két kihallgató előtt és tiszteletteljesen elköszönve távozott a szobából. A csendes ANBU páros kivezette az épületből. Éppen ekkor érkezett meg a Hokage-sama néhány Jonin kíséretében.

\- Naruto, jól vagy?

\- Semmi bajom Hokage-sama. Attól tartok ez nem elmondható az Uchiha Klánról.

Az öreg férfi arca egy pillanatra grimaszba öltözött. Váltottak egy pár szót, amiben a Sandaime-sama megköszönte neki a gyors reakciót, és hogy megmentette Sasukét. Naruto ekkor vette észre, hogy jelen van még valaki. Valaki, akivel még sohasem találkozott, de már éppen eleget hallott róla. Csak a szeme sarkából látta, de még így is végig futott a hátán a hideg. Az öreg tanácsos egyenesen őt bámulta.

A lelkére kötötték, hogy erről senkinek sem lehelhet egy szót se. Ő persze beleegyezett, sőt, amikor a mellé lépő csupasz maszkos alak arra kérte, írja alá a hallgatási szerződést, amiben tudomásul vette a beszéddel járó súlyos következményeket, éppen csak átfutotta a szöveget, mielőtt aláírta. Bár a Hokage-sama nem nézte jó szemmel a dolgot és le is szólta a Gyökét tagot a nyers bánásmód miatt, Naruto csak felmosolygott az öreg vezetőre.

-Semmi gond, Hokage-sama. Amíg nem beszélek, ez csak egy papír, és eszem ágában sincs engedély nélkül megszólalni.

-Köszönjük a megértését, Uzumaki-san. -mondta szárazon a Gyökér tag és eltűnt.

Sietve elnézést kért és ő maga is eltűnt onnan amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

*******

Narutot nagyon sokáig nem hagyta nyugodni az eset. A faluban ugyan elterjedt az Uchiha mészárlás híre, azonban valamilyen csodálatos kegyelem folytán az ő nevét nem említették. Egész Konoha Uchiha Itachi nevét pusmogta, többen ki is köptek mellé. Sasuke a támadást követően még két hónapig kómában volt.

Ez alatt Naruto néha ránézett, hogy csillapítsa saját lelkiismeret furdalását. Ironikus módon ez volt az első komolyabb shinobi összetűzése valakivel és nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél. El sem tudta képzelni Sasuke min mehet keresztül, ebből a gondolatból pedig bűntudat csírázott. Mi lett volna, ha hamarabb indul el, vagy ha hamarabb kezdi el használni a Senjutsu chakrát? Talán meg tudott volna menteni egy-két tagot. Talán meg tudta volna kímélni osztálytársát a genjutsu sötétjétől.

A logikus énje tudta, hogy nem tehetett volna többet, de elnézve a kórházi ágyon fekvő fiú arcát, erről nehéz volt meggyőznie magát.

Éppen az ilyen esetek miatt mondogatta, hogy az iskolai program nem kér eleget. Sasukénak bizonyára abszolút semmi esélye nem volt a bátyja ellen, aki Narutohoz hasonlóan már egészen kicsi korától nagyon szigorúan vette a saját maga edzését, ráadásul ő még egy rakat természetes előnnyel is született. Mennyire tudja majd a falu megállni a helyét a háborúban, ha az egyik legerősebb klánját egyedül le tudja mészárolni egy tizenéves?

Ez nem volt más, mint vér a vízben. Szinte látta is a lelki szemei előtt, hogyan csillan fel a másik négy vezető szeme a hírekre és miként kezdenek azonnal tervezésbe. A gondolatra összeszorult az állkapcsa és még inkább belevetette magát az edzésbe.

*******

Végül is az idő tovább csordogált a medrében. Sasuke kikerült a kórházból, bár még egy pár hétig nem jött iskolába. Amikor visszatért azonban, Naruto már látta is a változást a szemeiben. Hideg elkötelezettség.

Sasuke bosszút esküdött.

Mivel nem tehetett ennél többet, figyelmét szinte teljesen visszaterelte a baráti körére és a saját edzésére. A többiekkel való edzéseket még komolyabban vette. Főleg Hinatával találkozott gyakran. Ez alatt az idő alatt egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mígnem egy nap Naruto elszánta magát.

***

_Éppen az egyik edzésük végén voltak és lihegve feküdtek egymás mellett a fűben. A nap szokatlanul meleg volt és a rengeteg erőfeszítés miatt kétszer annyira erősnek érezték, mégis megelégedett mosoly ült az arcukon. Hinata képességei nagyon szépen fejlődtek, Naruto pedig nagyon büszke volt rá. Ki tudja, mi jött rá abban a pillanatban, de mielőtt megfékezhette volna a saját nyelvét, már le is csúsztak róla a szavak._

_\- Figyelj, Hinata-san. _

_\- Mond csak Naruto-kun. –mosolygott rá a lány. _

_Amint az edzése elkezdett sikereket hozni, Hinatába visszatért az élet. Lassan magabiztossága is feltámadt, néha még a küzdőszelleme és a kalandvágya is felütötte a fejét, amikor egymás ellen küzdöttek a képességei letesztelése érdekében. Levendula szemei már olyanok voltak, akár egy-egy tökéletesen csiszolt gyémánt. _

_\- Egy vallomással tartozom neked. –ült fel a szőke, és keresztbe tett lábakkal szembe fordult vele, mire a lány is hasonlóan tett._

_\- Hallgatlak._

_Nagyot sóhajtott. Még egyszer gondolatban futott a kérdés körül néhány kört, meg hányta és vetette a lehetőségeket. Az emberibb, gyermeki része soha fel nem hozta volna az ilyesmit, viszont a shinobi része megacélozta a gerincét és azt mondta, muszáj felvállalnia az érzéseit._

_\- Tudok az érzéseidről. –a lány egy év után először megint pipacsvörös lett. Naruto felemelte a kezét, mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna. –Már az első nap óta tudok róluk. Eleinte nem akartam semmit sem reagálni rájuk, mert a jelenlegi életstílusom mellé nehezen tudtam volna beszorítani egy barátnőt. És mindketten tudjuk, hogy reagáltak volna a klánod tagjai, ha megtudnák, hogy a falu számkivetettjével vagy együtt. Ám úgy érzem, hogy ha ketten összedugjuk a fejünket, akkor kétség kívül megoldjuk majd valahogy. Persze csak ha szeretnéd… - motyogta a végén bátortalanul._

_\- S-semmit sem szeretnék ennél jobban! –jelentette ki határozottan a lány._

_\- Oh, hála Amaterasu-samanak! –fújta ki a levegőt a szokásosnál mélyebb hangon, mire Hinata csak kuncogni tudott. – Figyelj, Hinata-hime. Amit most elmondok neked, azt még soha senki sem hallotta tőlem. –mondta halál komolyan._

_Hinata, értve a célzást megvárta, amíg két Naruto klón rögtönöz köréjük egy privát beszélgető buborékot. Naruto elmesélte neki az életét attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy találkozott Amaterasu-samaval. Elmondta azt is, hogy az elsődleges céljává a megerősödés vált és nem a családalapítás, ám az alatt az idő alatt, amíg együtt edzettek rájött, hogy igazán erős csak az lehet, akinek vannak szívéhez kedves emberek, akiket meg akar védeni._

_\- És így jutottam el a határozatig, ahol most vagyok. –vett egy mély levegőt. –Hinata-hime! Eljössz velem vacsorázni?_

_A Hyuuga örökös ekkor már nyíltan szipogott és a könnyeit törölgetve hevesen bólogatott, amiért cserébe Naruto a legsugárzóbb mosolyával ajándékozta meg._

***

A kapcsolatuk csodálatos módon felvirágzott. Titokban tartották, amely egyre könnyebbé vált, hála Naruto elképesztően fejlett fuinjutsu tudásának. Hinata a három iskolai év alatt rájött, hogy Naruto a hosszú hajú lányokat szereti és ez nem csak egy légből kapott pletyka volt, így ő is neki fogott megnövelni. Az óta a haja lapockájáig ért, és Naruto nem győzte dicsérni az ő Hinata-himéje szépségét.

Naruto az edzések alatt sem lustálkodott.

Az akadémia végére ott tartott, hogy Genjutsut leszámítva mindenből legalább egy alacsony Jonin szinten állt. Ismert legalább tizenhét szél elemű, kilenc víz elemű és hat föld elemű jutsut. Fuinjutsu terén már sikeresen mester szintre lépett, már csak arra várt, hogy Konoha Fuinjutsu mestere visszatérjen a faluba, letesztelje a képességeit, és ha úgy látja jónak, akkor neki adja a Pecsét Mester címet.

A Gorudogan képességeit szinte semennyire sem tudta kiaknázni a falu biztonságos környezetén belül, egyedül a Halál Erdejében ért el egy kis fejlődést. Úgy tűnt, vészhelyzetben képes maga körül lelassítani az időt, annyira, hogy ami normálisan egy másodperc lenne, az tíz alatt történik meg. Ezen felül semmi újdonságot nem sikerült kiderítenie.

A Halál Erdejében tartott edzések alatt összebarátkozott a falu másik páriájával, Mitarashi Ankoval is.

***

_Az erdőben állva, csendben, nyugodtan lélegzett. A körülötte levő fákon kilenc céltábla volt kiállítva különböző szögekben, melyek közül egyik sem nézett pontosan felé. Naruto mindkét kezében volt hat-hat kunai, bár még semmilyen alapállást nem vett fel. Fekete fejpántja a szemére volt húzva, alatta pedig a Három Csillagos Bölcs forma rejtőzött. _

_Érezve maga körül a Halál Erdejét, Naruto felkészült. Mikor eléggé magabiztos volt abban, melyik fegyvert hogyan és mennyire erősen kell elhajítania, az egész annyira gyorsan történt, akár egy villanás. Ellenállás pecsétjei fel voltak oldva, így a sebessége miatt mozdulatai nem is voltak szabad szemmel láthatók._

_A következő pillanatban egy éles visítás hasított végig az erdőn, majd el is hallgatott. A Naruto mögötti fán egy hatalmas százlábú volt, ami bizonyára a könnyű prédára akarta rávetni magát, e helyett egy kunait kapott a szeme közé. Körülöttük a kilenc céltábla mind a földre zuhant. Kettő kivételével az összes kunai tökéletesen célt talált, az a kettő pedig a második körben landolt a középső helyett._

_Egy kunai simult a torkához. _

_\- Nem is rossz kölyök. –suttogta egy hang a fülébe. – De túlságosan egy dologra koncentrálsz._

_Naruto szórakozott szusszanást hallatott, szája sarka mosolyra görbült._

_\- Biztos ez?_

_Lefelé biccentett. Érezte, hogy a mögötte levő test megmozdul, hogy szemügyre vegye a kezét, amelyben egy rejtett, tizenharmadik kunai volt egy centire megállítva az illető hasától, pontosan a mája felett. Egy olyan sérülés, ellátás nélkül, biztos halált jelent._

_Az ismeretlen felröhögött._

_\- Érdekes figura vagy te!_

_***_

Ezt követően heti rendszerességgel edzettek együtt, majd hívták meg egymást egy rámenre. A nő egy igazi egyéniség volt, és Naruto minden percben jól szórakozott a társaságában, még akkor is, ha néha nem osztozott a morbid humorában.

Az akadémiai vizsga napján nem történt semmi érdekes, kimagasló eredményeket ért el úgy az írásbelin, mint a kötelező jutsuk végrehajtásánál és a fegyverhasználatnál. A Bunshin jutsunál igazi Kage Bunshint használt, ám ez a két tanárnak még csak fel sem tűnt, hiszen egyikük sem volt érzékelő és csak azt nézték, mennyire élethűek a másolatok és hogy hány van belőlük. A páros mérkőzésekkor, mint elvárható volt, a lányok közül Hinata lett az első, a fiúk közül pedig ő.

Azok, akik az ő inspirációjára többet edzettek az elvártnál mind nagyszerű eredményeket értek el. A lányok közül főleg Hinata és Ino tűnt ki, akiket személyesen is kiképzett, de azok a lányok is nagyon szépen vizsgáztak, akik el akarták nyerni a figyelmét. A fiúk közül a barátai mind igazi Geninhez méltó eredményeket értek el, egyedül Sasuke előzte meg őket, aki a klánjának halála óta ezerszer komolyabban vette az edzést, még ha egyelőre nem is érzett rá pontosan, min kellene változtatnia.

*******

Amint végeztek, fogadták a két sensei gratulációját, és éppen készültek elszóródni különböző irányokba. A csapat úgy döntött egy hatalmas lakomával ünneplik meg, hogy mindegyikük jól teljesített. Már volt is egy megszokott helyük, ahova általában szerda esténként szoktak elmenni, de úgy döntöttek, ez egyszer megengednek maguknak még egy alkalmat.

Éppen csak kiléptek a kapun, amikor felbukkant Mizuki-sensei.

\- Naruto! –szólította le egy kicsit sem kellemes vigyorral. –Beszélhetnék veled egy percre?

\- Menjetek előre, majd ott találkozunk. –intett a többieknek. Zsebre dugott kézzel sétált oda a férfihez. –Segíthetek valamiben, Mizuki-sensei?

\- Csak annyit szerettem volna mondani, hogy hivatalosan még nem vagy Genin. Mindannyian kaptok egy második küldetést, amit egyénileg kell végrehajtanotok. A tiéd az lesz, hogy ellopj egy titkos lepecsételt tekercset a Hokage-sama irodájából és észrevétlenül eljuttasd hozzám, az erdőbe.

Narutonak minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen el rángatózni a szemöldöke, de még így sem sikerült teljesen. Mégis kinek nézi őt? Elhadar egy ehhez hasonló, minden sebből vérző mesét és azt hiszi, már meg is fogta vele? Ez a férfi egyáltalán nem figyelt oda az elmúlt négy évben? Vagy ennyire sokra tartja saját magát?

Szemeivel erőltetetten mosolygott. A szájával meg sem próbált, tudta, hogy abból előbb lenne egy vicsorítás, mint bármi más. A fejében a Kyuubi bosszankodva felmordult. Naruto egyet értett. Ha a férfi azt hiszi, ő a róka démon, egy _kitsune_, akkor mégis hogy akar túljárni az eszén? Elővette a leg mézes-mázasabb hangját és azon szólalt meg.

\- Rendben van, amit csak szeretne, _sensei_.

Mizuki úgy tűnt, nem vette észre a hangjában a változást, túlságosan el volt foglalva a saját sikerével. Naruto a zsebében ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Ilyenkor persze egy ANBU sem hallgatózik a nyomában. Megbeszélték, hogy mikor és hol fognak találkozni. A férfi jóformán el sem köszönt, csak elviharzott az egyik irányba. Bizonyára hazaindult felkészülni az árulására.

Amint a férfi kiért a látóteréből, Naruto készített egy klónt.

\- Menj, szólj a többieknek, hogy most nem tudok csatlakozni hozzájuk. És mond meg Hinata-himének, hogy felesleges aggódnia, nincsen semmi baj.

\- Persze Főnök! –bólintott szintén komor arccal a klón és az egyik háztetőre ugorva megindult az étterem felé.

Az eredeti Naruto követte a klón példáját, felugrott a legközelebbi háztetőre és a biztonság kedvéért kerülő úton ment a Hokage toronyba. Alig pár perc alatt tette meg a majdnem egy mérföldes utat. Egy pillanatra megfontolta megpróbáljon-e a szokásos úton bemenni és útbaigazítást kérni a titkárnőtől, de gyorsan el is vetette az ötletet. A falu közel egésze utálta az arcát, soha nem engedné fel a Hokage-samahoz. Ezért inkább egy pillanat alatt letesztelte Senjutsuval, hányan vannak a falu vezetőjének irodájában. Csak a Hokage-sama és négy ANBU. Tökéletes.

Shunshin jutsu segítségével eltűnt és a Hokage asztala előtt jelent meg. Azonnal két ANBU ugrott az oldalaira, az egyik a torkának nyomta a pengét, a másik a tarkójának. A szeme sem rezzent, tudta, hogy csak parancsra végeznék ki.

\- Naruto! –lepődött meg az öreg, majd egy kedves mosollyal végig mérte. –Segíthetek valamiben?

\- Van valami, amit azonnal el kell mondanom önnek Hokage-sama. –kezdte, miután a Hokage intésére az ANBU visszaugrott az árnyékba.

Ez után pár perc alatt, a lehető legtöbb részletre kitérve elmagyarázta, miféle beszélgetés zajlott le közte és Mizuki között. Kissé meglepődött, amikor a Hokagéból egy kisebb adag gyilkos szándék szabadult fel. Ez önmagában annyira nem lenne sokkoló, hiszen minden falu vezető felháborodna, ha egy shinobi, akire ráadásul a jövő generáció kiképzését bízta ilyesmire vetemedne, de Naruto még soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek az öreg vezetőt.

\- Legszívesebben most azonnal ide hozatnám, de... –morogta az öreg és bocsánatkérően pillantott fel rá.

Naruto nem bánta, tudta jól, mi jár a vezető fejében, mert ő is éppen ezt latolgatta magában. Komoly arckifejezéssel bólintott, összefonta maga előtt a karjait és maga fejezte be a gondolatmenetet.

\- Jelenleg csak az én szavam, a falu démonáé van szemben egy iskolai tanáréval. Ez aligha számíthat megfelelő bizonyítéknak a falu szemében. –A Hokage intett, hogy folytassa. –Legjobb lesz tetten érni az árulót.

\- Tetten érni? –pislogott az öreg.

\- Igen. –bólintott. –Ha engedélyezi, egy álcázott tekerccsel elmegyek a kijelölt időpontban a találkozóhelyre.

A férfinek láthatóan nem tetszett, hogy egy ennyire fiatal ninját kell kitennie egy ekkora veszélynek, de ugyan akkor ez volt a legjobb lehetőségük a nyakon csípésére. Ráadásul a jelentések alapján ismernie kellett a képességeit. Jól tudta, hogy az ANBU jelenleg alacsony Jonin rangba sorolta , és még fogalmuk sem volt azokról a képességekről, melyeket nem mutatott meg nekik. Az aktájában bizonyára ott van Morino Ibiki jelentése is, amiben egyértelműen le van írva, hogy Naruto már tudatosan is rá tud tapintani a róka erejére. Egy évvel ez előtt egy B rangú támadásra tellett neki, azóta pedig fejlesztette ezt a képességet. Egy elbizakodott akadémiai tanár ellen elégnek kell, hogy lennie, legalább amíg a segítség is megérkezik.

A faluvezető bólintott.

\- Utánad küldöm a Chuninok egy részét, hogy Mizuki ne fogjon gyanút. Természetesen az osztagvezetők be lesznek avatva. Próbáld meg szavakkal vallomásra bírni az árulót, de elsősorban a saját biztonságodat tartsd szem előtt! Így legalább egy tucat fültanúja lesz a dolognak.

A szőke meghajtotta a fejét a parancs előtt. A Hokage folytatta.

\- Mivel még nem vagy túl a Jonin senseied vizsgáján, ezért még nem adhatok neked küldetést. Viszont a faluért tett szolgálatodért a sikeres kivitelezés esetén egy különleges ajándékom van a számodra. Gyűjts össze mindent, amire szükséged van egy óra alatt. Amikor itt lesz az idő, utánad küldök egy ANBUt a lakásodra.

Naruto derékból meghajolt.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama!

Ezt követően Shunshin jutsuval eltűnt.

*******

Egy óra múlva Naruto készen állt mindenre, amit ez a feladat a nyakába szakíthat. A megszokott öltözetét vette fel. A négy év alatt ő lett az osztály legmagasabb tagja. A haját váll hosszúságúra növelte, de a két első tincset leszámítva szorosan összekötve hordta a fekete fejpántja felett.

Egy fekete ninja szandál és hasonló színű nadrág volt rajta, amit a lábszáránál fehér kötéssel szorított le. Ugyanilyen fehér kötéssel tekerte körbe a jobb combját, amire a pecséttel feljavított shuriken tartóját szíjazta. Az övére végre felcsatolta a senbon és kunai tartóját is. Egy fekete színű ujjatlan felsőt vett felül, arra pedig az új kabátját. Ezt direkt a ninjaként való debütálására készítette. Szín és mintavilág szempontjából ugyan olyan volt, mint az előző, ám ez egészen a bokájáig ért. Úgy számolta, hogy már nem fog sokat nőni, ezért úgy készíttette, hogy felnőtt korára a térdén alul érjen majd. E mellett a háta közepén volt egy nagy fekete „róka” kanji is.

A saját vörös tekercsét a hátára csatolva még egyszer megfordult a tükör előtt. A két alkarjára a Kimiko-Obaa-san által készített sötétszürke kötött karvédőt húzta. Ezekre egy-egy fém alkarvédőt csatolt, amikre elhalványuló tintával tároló pecséteket rajzolt. Nemrég vett egy újabb wakazashit, ezért mind a kettőbe pecsételt egyet.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy késznek nyilvánította magát, egy ANBU jelent meg mögötte. A tükrön keresztül a maszkra nézett, majd bólintott. Mind a ketten Shunshin jutsu segítségével a Hokage toronyba mentek.

A falu vezetője már készenlétben várta őket. Két Jonin is volt a szobában, akiket Naruto komoly biccentéssel üdvözölt, pedig legszívesebben röhögött volna a lesokkolt arckifejezéseikön. Előtte az asztalon egy akkora forma tekercs volt, mint amekkora Naruto hátán volt. Egy gyors álcázással átalakította a saját tekercsének a kinézetét és visszavette a hátára.

\- Egyenesen indulj a megbeszélt helyre. Ők ketten Sarutobi Asuma és Genma Shiranui. Vigyázni fognak rád, amíg nem csikarsz ki egy vallomást Mizukiból.

\- Örvendek. –hajolt meg Naruto.

\- Már most leszögezem kölyök, hogy egy ilyen feladat ezer módon vehet váratlan fordulatot. –magyarázta Genma a nélkül, hogy kivette volna a senbon tűt a szájából. –Légy résen és ne ess ki a szerepedből.

Bólintott.

\- Öt perces késéssel indulunk utánad. A többi Jonin úgy tudja, ez csak gyakorlat. Jó eséllyel mire lecsillapítják a kedélyeket, Mizuki már rég a megbeszélt helyen fog várni. Nem szükséges nyomokat hagynod, lesz egy-egy Inuzuka a csapatunkban.

\- Rendben van. Engedelmével Hokage-sama, - hajolt meg az öreg felé. –én már indulok is.

Szavához híven a következő pillanatban már hűlt helye volt. Hiruzen egy sóhajjal nyomta meg a riasztó gombját.

*******

Naruto pár perc szándékos késéssel érkezett meg a megbeszélt helyre. A tisztás közepére ugrott, így minden szögből jól láthatóvá vált. Türelmesen várt több percig. Lótuszülésben, a tisztás közepén várta, hogy az áruló megérkezzen. Közben chakrát vezetett a hátán levő pecsétbe, felkészítve a Senjutsu chakra áramlását, ha esetleg valami csoda folytán szükség lenne rá. A pecséten levő apró kapun keresztül elég Senjutsu chakra szivárgott át az érzékei kiélesítéséhez, de fizikai változást még nem okozott, az a Csillagos Bölcs formák resortja volt.

A következő pillanatban egy test landolt előtte a tisztáson. Naruto ellenállt egy sóhajnak. Iruka-senseinek megvolt az a bosszantó képessége, hogy a legalkalmatlanabb pillanatokban volt képes betoppanni. Mivel érezte, hogy nem csak Mizuki van már a közelben, de az utána küldött csapatok is elfoglalták a helyüket, úgy döntött, hogy játssza a szerepét. Az említett árulóból egy kisebb adag gyilkos szándék szivárgott. Mivel nem menekült el rögtön az után, hogy Iruka feltűnt, Naruto azt szűrte le, hogy a tanár társának is azt a sorsot szánja, mint a „démonnak”.

\- Naruto! Mégis mit képzelsz, hogy elloptad a Titkos Tekercset? –rivallt rá az ananász hajú tanár.

\- Miről beszélsz Iruka-sensei? –döccentette oldalra a fejét, igyekezve értetlennek tűnni. –Mizuki-sensei azt mondta, én kaptam azt a feladatot, hogy észrevétlenül elhozzam neki a tekercset.

Iruka arcán látható volt döbbenete. Ezt követte a megvilágosodás szikrája a szemében. Naruto fejben helyeselve biccentett, amikor a férfi egy pillanat alatt átlátta Mizuki tervét. A következő pillanatban legalább hat shuriken zúdult rájuk az ágak közül, amiket az idősebb gyors reflexekkel kivédett. Egy magasabb ágon állt Mizuki, hátán két nagy démonszél shurikennel és egy ördögi vigyorral az arcán kuncogott.

\- Mi ez az egész Mizuki? –vallatta rosszat sejtve a barna hajú, bár a hangja alapján már tisztában volt majdnem mindennel.

\- Sejthettem volna, hogy ebbe is bele kell ütnöd az orrodat. –fintorgott Mizuki, majd rá nézett. – Naruto! Add ide a tekercset!

Narutonak még csak ideje sem volt megrezzenni, Iruka már kontrázott is.

\- Ne add oda neki! Becsapott, magának akarta megszerezni a tekercset!

Naruto gondolatban az első fának ütögette a fejét. Úgy beszéltek hozzá, mint egy átlagos tizenkét éves taknyoshoz. Mind a ketten úgy csinálnak, mintha nem tanították volna négy éven keresztül és nem lennének tisztában a helyzetelemző képességeivel. Mizuki esetében ez az ő malmára hajtotta a vizet, mert így a férfi végzetes hibát követett el, de Irukától többet várt volna.

\- Sensei, miről beszéltek? Szóval nincs is második vizsga?

\- Ha már úgy is meghaltok mindketten, akkor akár el is mondhatom. –parádézott az áruló. –Igen, valóban el akartam lopni a tekercset! Meg fogom tanulni belőle az összes jutsut és én leszek a történelem legerősebb ninjája!

_Kérlek, Kami, mond, hogy ennyi elég! Ennél még Kiba is eredetibb ötlettel állt volna elő!_

Naruto már órák óta azon gondolkodott, mégis mekkora egy féregnek kell lenni ahhoz, hogy valaki ilyen rútul elárulja a szülőfaluját. Hogy két lábbal a porba tapossa a hűségét. Pedig bizonyára ezerszer jobb sorsa volt itt, mint neki. Egyesek egyszerűen csak alávaló gerinctelenek.

Közben a tanár és az ex-tanár egymással veszekedtek. A következő pillanatban kiélesedett érzékei figyelmeztették a hatalmas shurikenre, amely éppen felé tartott. Mondhatni lassítva látta, amint Iruka elrugaszkodik, saját hátát fordítva a fegyvernek. Ebből a szögből igen csúnya sérülést szerezhetett volna, ha a támadás célba ér. Ám erre nem került sor. Ösztönösen megidézett egy kunait és a legnagyobb sebességével előre ugrott, szembe a shurikennel. Félúton átlökte a kunait a shuriken közepén levő gyűrűn és ebből a helyzetből már könnyen a legközelebbi fa felé térítette.

A két tanár, de valószínűleg még a vadász csapat is döbbenten nézte, ahogy a fiú, akit ketté kellett volna szeljen a fegyver, egy veterán kecsességével ér földet. Egyetlen karcolás nélkül. Többet egy pillanatot sem vártak, Asuma és Genma parancsára letartóztatták az árulót, akinek semmi esélye sem volt a túlerővel szemben.

\- N-Naruto. –a megdöbbent sóhaj hallatára a hang irányába fordult. –Mégis hogy…

\- Nem vagyok átlagos diák Iruka-sensei. –jelentette ki teljes komolysággal. -És bánt, hogy megfeledkezett erről.

\- Igen. Sajnálom, hogy kételkedtem benned. Én csak... nagyon aggódtam érted, Naruto. -vallotta be lesütött fejjel.

Naruto egy mosollyal az arcán meggyőzte, hogy nincsen semmi gond. Éppen amikor rátértek volna, mi is történt valójában, két ANBU jelent meg mellettük. A biccentésük után a vállukra tették a kezüket és a Shunshin segítségével a Hokage irodájába ugrottak. Amint földet értek, Naruto ANBU stílusban letérdelt.

\- Jelentem, küldetés teljesítve.

\- Hála az égnek. –sóhajtott az öreg. –Nem sérültél meg?

\- Nem, Hokage-sama.

Iruka csak döbbenten pislogott a falu vezetője és a fiú között. Megszánva az értetlenkedő tanárt, Hiruzen röviden elmesélte, hogy mi is történt valójában. Miután megnyugodhatott, hogy a diákja rendben van, Iruka elbúcsúzott és távozott.

\- Most pedig a jutalmad Naruto. –fordult felé egy mosollyal az öreg és az asztala előtti szék felé gesztikulált.

Engedelmesen leült. A Hokage kiküldte az összes ANBUt a szobából, majd aktiválta az irodáján levő biztonsági pecséteket. Komoly, tárgyilagos hangon szólalt meg.

\- Nemrég azt kérdezted tőlem, tudom-e, hogy kik voltak a szüleid.

Hallani lehetett volna, ahogy egy tű koppan a padlón.


	6. Chapter 6

\- A Yondaime… az apám?

Hiruzen nézte, ahogy a fiú hirtelen visszazuhan a saját korába. Körmei a szék karjába mélyedtek. Már nem egy borzasztó körülmények között edződött ígéretes harcos volt előtte, csak egy tizenkét éves, árva fiú, aki életében először hallotta az apja nevét. A szőke talán észre sem vette, hogy két kövér könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

\- Igen Naruto. –tudta, hogy hatalmas szükség van erre a megerősítésre.

A gyerek összeszorította a szemét, fogai összekoccantak. Egész testében remegett. Lassan felállt a székből és az ajtó felőli falhoz fordult. Hiruzen tudta, hogy mit keres. Mindkettejük tekintete a falról mosolygó szőke férfire esett. Naruto pontosan olyan volt, mint Minato annyi idősen. Ugyanazt a melegséget hordozta a szemük.

A fiú óvatosan a képhez sétált és még óvatosabban leemelte a falról. Halk koppanások jelezték a könnyek üvegre érkezését.

\- Naruto… - szólt halkan.

A fiú a neve hallatára szembe fordult vele.

\- Naruto figyelj rám. Amit az édesapád tett- a torkán akadt a szó, amikor a fiú megrázta a fejét.

\- Mindig is… - mondta elcsukló hangon. –Mindig is erre vágytam… Erről álmodtam… Az én legnagyobb hősöm… az apám… akitől ezt a fontost küldetést kaptam…

A Hokage szívéről mázsás kő zuhant le. Nézte a fiút, aki szívére szorította apja fényképét, miközben szemeiből patakzottak a könnyek. Arcán a sírás ellenére is mosoly bujkált. Percekig maradtak így, csendben, egy helyben. Csak a szőke gyerek szipogása hallatszott. Mikor végül sikerült kissé megnyugodnia, a világ minden törődésével letörölte a képről a sós vízcseppeket és óvatosan visszaakasztotta a falra.

Visszasomfordált a székhez és visszarogyott eredeti helyzetébe.

\- És… - hangja kissé rekedt volt. –Az édesanyám?

Hiruzen csendben kihúzta az íróasztalának legfelső fiókját, majd fél perc múlva előhalászott belőle egy fényképet.

***

Naruto kézbe vette a képet. Egy átlagos méretű kép volt, amelyen két személy állt. Az egyik az általa már oly jól ismert Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, _az apja. _A másik pedig egy nő volt, akitől az első pillantásra is elfogta az otthon érzete. Gyönyörű nő volt, hatalmas vörös hajzuhataggal és hívogató tekintettel. Egyik kezével a férje vállába kapaszkodott, a másikkal a már gömbölyödő hasát tartotta. Minato keze az övén nyugodott.

\- A neve Uzumaki Kushina. Biztosan olvastál már róla.

Nagyon is jól ismerte a Kushináról szóló történeteket. A híres Akai Chishio no Habanero, a Harmadik Nagy Shinobi Háború egy újabb hősi alakja. Naruto könnyei ismét eleredtek, ahogy magához ölelte az egyetlen családi képet, ami valaha készülhetett róluk.

Közben pedig hallgatta, amit az öreg Hokage mesél. Azt, hogy az édesanyja volt a Kyuubi no Yoko előző jinchuurikije, és a születése napján valami nagy baj történt és a Kyuubi elszabadult. A szülei együttes erővel fékezték meg a rókát, akinek Minato egyik felét magával együtt lepecsételte a Shiki Fūjin jutsuval, amiért az életével fizetett. A másik felét pedig Narutoba zárta. Az öreg azt is elmondta, hogy Kushina még életben volt, amikor rájuk találtak és ő volt az, aki elmondta nekik Naruto nevét és Minato utolsó kívánságát, hogy a fiukat hősnek tekintsék. Ez után ő is belehalt a sérüléseibe.

\- A képet… megtarthatom?

\- Mindig is a tied volt Naruto. Sajnálom, hogy eddig eltitkoltam előtted a kilétüket.

\- Semmi baj Hokage-sama. –mondta a szemét dörzsölve. –Így könnyebb volt megvédeni. Tudom, hogy egész Iwa és Kumo csak arra vár, hogy visszafizesse a kölcsönt az apámnak. A szavamat adom, hogy hallgatni fogok.

A Hokage együtt érzően rámosolygott.

\- Van itt számodra még valami. –mondta az öreg és odasétált Minato fényképéhez.

Narutot is közelebb intette. A kép mögött egy széf volt, amit egy nagyon erős pecséttel zártak le. Csak a család tagjainak vérével volt nyitható. Naruto megharapta az ujjbegyét és a pecsét közepére nyomta. Az aprócska széfben két napló volt, egy tekercs és egy kulcs. Naruto kérdő tekintettel nézett fel az öregre.

\- Mind a tied Naruto. Ez az örökséged.

A fiú remegő kezekkel vette ki a tárgyakat. A Hokage tanácsára lepecsételte őket, hogy majd mikor készen lesz rá, egy nyugodt helyen átböngészhesse őket. Miután ezzel végeztek, Naruto elbúcsúzott és sétálva indult haza a holdfényben. Életében először nem érezte magát árvának.

*******

Este Naruto meditatív pozícióba ült és meglátogatta a rókát. Kyuubi már várta, hiszen látta, mi zajlott le a Hokage irodájában. Elmondta Narutonak, hogy a születése éjszakáján a Yondaime mindent megtett, hogy a pecsétet zárva tartsa. Ekkor bukkant fel egy rejtélyes alak fekete köpenybe burkolózva. Arcát egy narancssárga, csavaros maszk fedte. Megfenyegette a Hokagét, hogy végez Narutoval, ha nem adja át neki Kushinát. Amíg Minato biztonságos helyre vitte a fiát, addig a férfi, aki magát Madarának nevezte feltörte a nőn levő pecsétet, megidézte a Kyuubit a külvilágra és a Sharingannal Konoha ellen uszította.

A róka következő emléke az volt, hogy lassan felébred az irányítás alól, de nem sikerült megfékeznie magát abban, hogy a Madara nevű férfi ne használja fel még egyszer utoljára. Ő kényszerítette a rókát, hogy megtámadja az újszülöttet, akit így a szülei a saját testükkel védtek meg.

\- Ez a Madara még véletlenül sem Uchiha Madara… ugye?

Kyuubi felsóhajtott.

\- **Ismerem Uchiha Madara chakráját, mint a sajátomat. Az Madara volt.**

\- De hogy lehet ez? Ha valahogy varázslatosan életben is maradt, akkor is kilencven éves volt!

A róka megrázta a fejét.

\- **Vannak olyan módszerek ezen a világon, amivel meg lehet hosszabbítani egy ember életét. Vallások és tiltott technikák.**

A szőke a hajába túrt. Már csak ez hiányzott. Konoha egyik alapítója, aki nem mellesleg előtte és utána is a Senjuk legnagyobb ellensége volt, még mindig életben volt tizenkét évvel ez előtt, ráadásul kis híján sikerült is elpusztítania a falut. Nem is csoda. A Shodaime és volt talán az egyetlen, aki képes volt az útjába állni. A régi világ hatalmas harcosai közül csak néhányan voltak életben, az új világ pedig az utóbbi időben több feltörekvő hősét és elvesztette.

\- Mekkora az esélye annak, hogy még mindig életben van?

\- **Nem tudom kölyök. De ha életben is van, többé nem engedjük neki, hogy védtelenül kapjon minket!** –jelentette ki. – **Inkább végzem a Shinigami gyomrában, mint egy Uchiha kenneljében!**

Naruto csak bólintani tudott. Ha Madara még életben van, akkor bizonyára nem tett le a Konoha elleni törekvéséről. Pláne úgy, hogy az Uchiha klánt szinte írmagjáig kiirtották, ráadásul egy közülük való. Talán Sasukénak nem is lesz lehetősége a bosszúra, ha egyszer a férfi hamarabb összefut Itachival. De ez még mindig nem változtatott azon, hogy a férfi lehetséges fenyegetésnek számított. Szükség lesz egy tervre, ha megtörténne a legrosszabb.

Hosszú ideig hallgattak. Végül a szőke egy cinkos rókavigyorral nézett fel a tényleges rókára a teremben.

\- Azt mondtad, ha végzek az akadémiával, elárulod a neved!

\- **Azt mondtam, ha levizsgáztál!** –vigyorgott a róka. –**Majd ha a Jonin senseied is átenged és hivatalosan is Genin leszel.**

Naruto megforgatta a szemeit. Mindig talál valami kis kaput. Ugyan akkor nem is lenne kitsune, ha nem találná meg a módját mások szavainak és a saját ígéreteinek kicsavarására. El kell ismernie, ez azért hasznos tudásnak számít.

\- Akkor két hét múlva!

*******

Másnap sürgető kopogásra ébredt. Kikászálódva az ágyból szélesre tárta az ajtót, ami mögött aggódó barátnőjét fedezte fel. Miután a lány végigmérte és megbizonyosodott, hogy semmi baja, egy meleg mosollyal üdvözölte.

\- Jó reggelt Naruto-kun. –mosolygott.

\- Jó reggelt Hinata-hime.

Beinvitálta. Amíg ő elment zuhanyozni és öltözni, addig a lány neki fogott készíteni egy könnyű reggelit. Megvolt már ez a szokásuk. Hinata korán reggel, amikor a falu még az igazak álmát alussza, átoson hozzá, a csendes lakásba, ahol nem zavarja őket senki és élvezik egymás társaságát. Naruto reggeli rutinja tovább tartott a megszokottnál. Hinata éves közben látta alkalmasnak, hogy rákérdezzen.

\- Valami gond van Naruto-kun?

Naruto villája megállt mozdulat közben. Lassan felállt és aktiválta a házban elhelyezett pecséteket, majd a tegnap esti pecsétből megidézte a fényképet, amit a Hokagétól kapott. Amikor a lány kezébe adta, annak hirtelen elállt a lélegzete. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel szerelmére, a szőke meg csak egy mámoros mosollyal bólintott.

Hinata könnyek közt ölelte magához szerelmét. Sokáig csak ültek a kanapén és beszélgettek. Naruto ezt a pillanatot választotta a két rá hagyott tekercs megnézésére. A Kushina tekercsében egy könyv volt, amelyben az édesanyja leírta a kedvenc jutsujai nevét, és részletes leírást adott a megtanulásukhoz. Mivel szél és víz elemű volt, leginkább erre az elemekre korlátozódott.

A Minato tekercsében szintén egy könyv volt, mellé pedig valami, amitől a két fiatalnak eláll a lélegzete.

\- Ez csak nem? –suttogta Hinata.

\- De igen. –lehelte Naruto és áhítattal kézbe vette a fegyvert.

A Yondaime híres háromágú kunaija, amit a Hiraishinhez használt. Naruto sietve nyitotta ki a könyvet, ami mellette volt. Ami benne volt, attól még inkább megdöbbent. Kushinához hasonlóan Minato is a legpraktikusabb jutsuit jelenítette meg. Ezek között pedig ékes díszként jelent meg a két világhírű technika, a Rasengan és a Hiraishin. Míg előbbiről pontos leírást ad, utóbbi esetében csak az alap pecsétet mutatta meg és a lépéseket, ami alapján Narutonak el kellett indulnia. Ez annak volt betudható, hogy minden Hiraishin használónak ki kell fejlesztenie a saját pecsétjét. Ám azok alapján, amit ott látott, legfeljebb egy fél évébe kerülhet.

Naruto gyorsan visszapecsételte az értékeket és elrejtette őket. Befejezték a reggelit és úgy döntöttek, egymásnak szánják a napot. Elmentek egyet sétálni a legközelebbi parkba, utána vettek elvitelre egy nagy adag ebédet és a 44es kiképző pálya felé vették az irányt. Egészen addig gyakorlatoztak ott, amíg el nem jött az ideje a vacsorának. Hinatának erre muszáj volt hazamennie, ezért Naruto elkísérte a rezidencia közeléig, megcsókolta az ujjait, majd elköszönt. A fák közül még megbizonyosodott, hogy szerelme épségben hazaért és csak az után indult el ő is a kis lakása felé. Út közben vásárolt néhány alapanyagot a vacsorához.

Az este további részét és az éjszaka első felét nassolással és a két örökségének tanulmányozásával töltötte. Mind a két könyvből elkezdte kimásolni külön tekercsekbe a technikákat. A Rasengan és a Hiraishin kivételével az összesnek készített egy tekercset és lepecsételte őket a vörös tekercsébe, hogy bármikor elkezdhess megtanulni őket, amikor kedve tartja. Az eredeti könyveket jó alaposan elrejtette, hogy rajta kívül senki se találhassa meg.

Végül, amikor végre ágyba bújt, mind a két naplóból olvasott egy-egy bejegyzést. Egy mosollyal az arcán aludt el.

*******

Két hét múlva Naruto és a barátai az akadémia előtt álltak. Ma fogják bejelenteni a Genin csapatokat és a hozzájuk rendelt Jonin senseieket. Naruto most először lépte át ezeket a kapukat teljes felszerelésben. Bár soha nem volt fegyvertelen a tanítás alatt, annál óvatosabb volt, de belépni a kapun úgy, hogy abszolút semmit sem kell rejtegetnie elképesztő érzés volt. Már most úgy érezte, mintha évek óta kinőtte volna az iskolát. Bizonyos értelemben így is volt.

\- Szerintetek mennyi az esélye, hogy legalább ketten egy csapatba kerülünk? –kérdezte Ino.

\- Nektek elég sok. –mondta Naruto. – A nyakamat rá, hogy idén is bedobják a jól bevált Ino-Shika-Cho triót a közösbe.

\- Kellemetlen.

\- Már miért lenne kellemetlen, te lusta dög? –rivallt rá Ino, miközben egy barackot nyomott a fejére.

\- Pont ezért. –sóhajtotta a fiú.

Choji hozzászólása kimerült a majszolásának hangjában. Naruto csak nevetett rajtuk, miközben még Hinata is halkan kuncogott a jeleneten. Igazából otthon már készített néhány vázlatot arról, hogy melyik csapatba kerülne. Az alapján, amiket eddig látott, a régebbi feljegyzésekben, a klán tagok nagyrészt egy helyre kerültek. Az osztály legjobb fiú tanulóját általában a legjobb női tanulóval szokták összerakni, ami több kérdést is felvetett.

Kétség kívül Hinata volt az első számú kunoichi az osztályban, de lévén, hogy van egy Inuzuka és egy Aburame is az évfolyamban, kizárt, hogy kihagynák egy követő csapat lehetőségét. Ezt már nagyon sokszor eljátszották, bár Naruto nem igazán értett vele egyet. A csapatoknak kiegyensúlyozottnak kellene lenniük, mint például a már említett Ino-Shika-Cho csapatnak. Sajnos azonban túl kevés diák volt az efféle válogatáshoz és egy klán tagot csak végső esetben raknak össze civillel, hiszen a klánok tagjait kiküldik a faluból küldetésre, ahol egy civil, főleg ezzel a képzéssel, hamar ott hagyhatja a fogát.

Szóval, ha Hinata ki volt húzva, akkor maradt Ino, de neki is megvan a helye. Ez pedig csak Sakurát jelenthette ami, nos, Naruto büszkesége megengedné, hogy Sasuke legyen az első a fiú között, ha cserébe nem kell elviselnie a Bansheet.

Visszatérve a tárgyra.

\- Ha már itt tartunk, nektek is jó esélyetek van egy csapatba kerülni. –fordult a szőke Hinatához és Shinohoz.

A fiú bólintott. Láthatóan már ő is gondolkozott az összeállításon. Bizonyára a klánokba tartozó családok megpróbálták ezt otthon kiszámolni és felvázolni a lehetséges csapat társak és összeállítások előnyeit, illetve hátrányait.

\- Egy követő csapat. –helyeselt Hinata. –De akkor veled mi lesz Naruto-kun?

\- Áh, én majd csak elleszek valahol. –nevetett. –Nézzük a jó oldalát a dolognak. Semmi esélye annak, hogy Sasukéval kerülök egy csapatba. –a többiek is nevettek. –Úgy érzem, ott a kelleténél több vér folyna.

Ebben a pillanatban az egyik klónja eloszlatta magát. Az információ, ami megrohamozta az agyát nem volt éppenséggel sok, de annál sokkal, de sokkal értékesebb. Naruto arcán egy napnál is fényesebb mosoly ragyogott fel és felkapta Hinatát a levegőbe, aki ismét pipacs vörösre pirult a bánásmód miatt.

\- Megcsináltam Hinata-hime! Egyikük rájött a nyitjára!

\- Gratulálok Naruto-kun! –mosolygott szívből a lány.

\- Mégis mihez? –pislogtak a többiek.

Naruto magára öltött egy róka vigyort és Hinatának is huncut fény költözött a szemébe. Ezek ketten egyre inkább kezdtek hasonlítani egymásra. Hiába, azt mondják, azok a párok, akik sokat vannak együtt, elkezdik magukra ölteni a másik személyiség jegyeit.

\- Titok. –suttogták egyszerre.

*******

Az osztályban Naruto odáig volt és vissza a boldogságtól. Az egyik klónja éppen most robbantotta szét sikeresen a gumilabdát, ami a Rasengan tanulásának a második szakasza volt. A fejlett chakra kontrolja és a klónos edzésmódja miatt az első lépésen, a vizes lufi kipukkasztásán már az első pár napban túl is esett. Már csak a harmadik lépés van hátra, maga a jutsu létrehozása minden segédeszköz nélkül.

Amíg a klónok ezzel voltak elfoglalva, addig az ő szabadidejének nagy részét a Hiraishin pecsét kifundálása kötötte le. Szinte semmi konkrétat sem csinált még, inkább behatóan tanulmányozta az alap pecsétet. Az apja valóban egy Fuinjutsu mester volt. Elképesztő szinten dolgozott.

A naplóikat is tovább olvasta. Minden este egy bejegyzést mind a kettőből. Már azt is elhatározta, hogy amint befejezte őket, elölről kezdi mind a kettőt. És újra. Addig, amíg nem tudja fejből és még az után is. Olyan érzése volt, mintha így valamennyire mégis részévé vált volna az életüknek, és ők az övének. Ennél közelebb már csak akkor lesznek, ha elsajátítja a rá hagyott jutsukat és tovább élteti a nevüket. És amint felér az ő örökségükhöz, a következő lépcsőfok már az Amaterasu-samanak való megfelelése lesz.

Mámoros tervezéséből Iruka-sensei hangja zavarta fel.

\- A hetes csapat tagjai: Uzumaki Naruto –az osztály fele keresztbe tett ujjakkal reménykedett a neve elhangzásában, a lányok egy része pedig pont az ellenkezőjéért imádkozott. – Haruno Sakura, - vegyes hangzavar, tiltakozások és megkönnyebbülések kavalkádja. A fiúk egy sajnálkozó pillantást küldtek felé. Ő kapta a Bansheet. Emlegetett rózsaszín hajú sorscsapás éppen próbálta legyilkolni Narutot a szemeivel. Naruto majdnem szenvedően felsóhajtott. –És Uchiha Sasuke. A Jonin sensei pedig Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto figyelmen kívül hagyta a két csapattársa gyűlölködő pillantását és azért is szenvedően felsóhajtott. Nem elég, hogy egy rikácsoló rajongó lánnyal kötött ki, még egy hideg természetű bosszúhuszár is a nyakába szakadt. Az egészet pedig megkoronázta a leglustább Jonin az összes között, aki ha három óra késéssel fut be, az számára korán van, ráadásul semmit sem vesz komolyan azokon a perverz könyveken kívül.

Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy mivel ő Minato és Kushina fia Kakashi egy kicsit több energiát fektet majd a képzésébe, lévén a két elhunyt olyan volt neki, mintha a második szülei lettek volna, de ennek sem adott sok esélyt. Valószínűleg a Tanács kötelezi majd, hogy az utolsó Uchihát képezze, mert csak az hiányozna, hogy Konoha végleg elveszítse a Sharingant, de azon túl.

Vagy élete végégig D osztályú küldetéseken ragad, vagy Sakurának nagyon rövid Shinobi karrierje lesz. Felemelte a kezét, ezzel magára vonva a tanár figyelmét.

\- Iruka-sensei, feltehetek egy kérdést?

\- Kérdezz csak.

\- Biztos ez a felosztás? Csak mert én és Sasuke osztályelsőként végeztünk, Haruno-san pedig kiemelkedő eredményeket mutatott az írásbelin. Ez nem igazán tűnik kiegyenlített elosztásnak.

\- A csapatokat a Hokage-sama állította össze, így biztosra veszem, hogy megvolt a megfelelő oka erre.

\- Értem, köszönöm a választ.

\- Tovább! Nyolcas csapat: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata és Inuzuka Kiba. Jonin sensei Yuuki Kurenai.

Végül is, ha jobban belegondolt, nem is annyira kemény dió megfejteni ezt a felosztást. Ha a Tanács kötelezheti Kakashit az Uchiha képzésére, akkor arra is kötelezheti, hogy átengedje őket a második vizsgán. Mivel fél csapatokat nem engednek át, a Hokage bizonyára ezzel biztosította be, hogy Naruto alatt ne vághassák ki a fát. De akkor is, Naruto szívesebben ismételne három évet. Persze ez az egyetlen lehetősége az átmenésre, szóval muszáj lesz lenyelnie.

Szeretnie azonban…

Az egy teljesen másik kérdés.

*******

A többi csapat Jonin senseie már több mint egy órája megérkezett értük. Naruto egy sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy ezen túl el kell viselnie a három sorscsapást. Ismét végignézett a csapattársain. Mindkettejükben lenne potenciál, amit a megfelelő tanár nagyon ügyesen ki tudna aknázni. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha Kakashi siralmas teljesítménye esetén ő venné kézbe a dolgokat. A barátai már bebizonyították, hogy képes megfelelően kiképezni az évfolyamtársait.

Persze ehhez hajlandóságra is szükség van a két csapattárs részéről. Inkább az számít a nagyobb problémának. Naruto némán sóhajtott és visszafordult a könyvéhez. Ilyen pillanatokban nehéz volt nem hálátlannak lenni a sorssal szemben. Mégis hogy erősödhetne meg igazán Amaterasu-samanak, ha egyszer lépten-nyomon kivágják alóla a fát? De nem panaszkodott. A nehéz sors már élete első napjától borítékolható volt. 

Tekintetét nem emelte fel a könyvből, de nem olvasott igazán. Gondolatban a Hiraishin alapjait fejtegette. Olyan sokszor átnézte már az alap pecsétet, hogy álmából felrázva is azonnal le tudná festeni. A könyv sajnos nem írta le a chakra vezetési sorrendet, az túl veszélyes lett volna. Amióta meglátta, az óta próbálta kifundálni a pecsét aktiválásának nyitját. 

Ekkor hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó és egy ezüsthajú küklopsz dugta be rajta a fejét. Végigjártatta a tekintetét az emo kisugárzású Temén és az éppen neki udvarló rajongólányon. Amikor Narutora került a sor, a pillantásuk találkozott egy hosszú másodpercre. Ez volt az első alaklom, hogy egymás szemébe néztek úgy, hogy a férfin nem volt rajta a maszkja. Úgy mérték fel egymást, hogy a másik két csapattagnak ez fel sem tűnt. Végül egyszerre fordították el a tekintetüket, mindent megtudva a másikról, amire kíváncsiak voltak.

A Jonint láthatóan pont hidegen hagyta egy csapat kiképzése. Kíváncsi volt, tud-e változtatni ezen a hozzáálláson mielőtt lemegy a nap.

\- Az első benyomásom… még nem egészen teljes. Találkozzunk a tetőn tíz perc múlva.

Ezzel nyoma veszett. A másik kettő morogva indult meg az ajtó felé. Naruto már éppen utánuk szólt volna, de a sors megelőzte, mert amint a Teme kitette a lábát a folyosóra, máris botló drót áldozata lett, aminek hatására nem kevés liszt ömlött a nyakába. Naruto azt kívánta, bár lenne nála egy fényképező gép.

\- Talán jobb lenne, ha nem a megszokott úton mennénk. –vetette fel óvatosan.

A rózsaszín banshee, miután sikeresen félig megsüketítette mind a kettejüket az aggódásával, csak azért is a megszokott úton indult felfelé. Naruto oldalra sandított a még mellette álló pórul járt Uchihára.

\- Nyílván telepakolta az egész folyosót csapdákkal. –biccentett a fejével az aktivált felé. –Nem hiszem, hogy kellemes lenne.

\- Fogd be Dobe. Mennyi az esélye, hogy egymás után elhelyez kettőt? –leckéztette Kacsasegg és felhúzott orral elindult Sakura után.

A folyosóról hirtelen sikoly hangzott. Naruto ösztönei ismét átvették az irányítást, léptei sebessége küszöbértékre gyorsult és egy gondolatnyi idő alatt a lány oldalán termett, hogy segítsen, ám nem volt akkora probléma, ami a beavatkozását igényelte. Csak egy kunai állt a falba a feje búbja felett egy ujjnyival.

_Szadista sensei._ Gondolta, miközben rángatózott a szemöldöke.

\- Akkora az esélye, Teme, mint hogy az osztály két legjobb tanulója egy osztályba kerül.

A másik kettő azért sem vett tudomást róla és tovább haladtak az eredeti úton. Naruto, aznap ki tudja hányadik alkalommal, vett egy mély lélegzetet. Megfordult a fejében, hogy a sebességével előre rohan és felfelé remélhetőleg az összes csapdát sikerül aktiválnia és hatástalanítania. De ezt az ötletet inkább elvetette, két okból is.

Az első az, hogy ha valaha is ki akar jönni az Uchihával, előbb közelebb kell hoznia a saját szintjéhez, mielőtt elkezdi fitogtatni a valódi képességeit. Sasuke soha nem nyílna meg előtte, ha felfedezné az erejük között tátongó különbséget. A második meg az, a shinobinak első sorban értenie kell az alkalmazkodáshoz és az újratervezéshez. A forrófejűeknek, azoknak, akik fejjel mennek a falnak, semmi keresnivalója egy fontos küldetésen.

Amint azok ketten kiértek a látóteréből. Shunshin segítségével eltűnt.

*******

Kakashi az épület tetejének korlátján ült és halkan kuncogott, nem tudni, hogy a híres narancsságra könyvecske miatt-e vagy az épületből kiszűrődő válogatott halálsikolyok hallatán. Közben nagyon is kíváncsi volt, ki lesz az, aki a legkevesebb csapda jelét viseli magán. Narutoban elég nagy bizodalma volt, lévén, amíg Itachi le nem mészárolta a klánt és őt át nem helyezték Sasuke védelmére, addig folyton a fiú sarkában loholt.

Néha napján még elolvasta a jelentéseket a képességeiről. Egy-két dolgot azért túlzásnak tartott. Nehezére esett elhinni, hogy a fiú már belépett az alacsony Jonin szintre, ráadásul teljesen egyedül. Ennyire könnyen senki sem képes megerősödni, hacsak nem kap segítséget, vagy nincs eredendő tehetsége a dologhoz. Ugyan akkor nem szívesen bélyegezte volna elfogultnak a többi ANBU társát sem.

Többek között ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy felállította ezeket az akadályokat. A saját szemével akarta látni, mégis mennyire hatékony néhai senseiének a fia. Már a gondolattól is görcsbe szorult a gyomra, hogy neki kell kiképeznie Minato és Kushina gyermekét. Minden lépésben attól kell rettegnie, hogy elront valamit, rossz példát mutat, és a fiú issza meg a levét az ő hibájának. Nem tudna együtt élni a gondolattal.

Amíg ezen gondolkozott, befutottak a háborús hősök, magukon viselve szinte az összes csapdájának nyomait. Láthatóan Sasuke csak egy-vagy két alkalommal járt pórul, ami nem rossz teljesítmény egy Genintől. Kakashi ismerte már a képességeit és a személyiségét. A fiú mindenképpen a magas Genin osztályba tartozott.

Ugyan akkor a rózsaszín leányzóról ordított, hogy csak egy egyszerű civil. Átnézte a papírjait. A lány a harmadik lett a lányok között az osztályban, de ezt csakis az eszének és a kiváló chakra kontrolljának köszönheti. Utóbbi nem is volt csoda, hiszen alig van több chakrája, mint egy civilnek. Az osztály másik két dobogós lánya láthatóan köröket futottak körülötte, különösen a Hyuuga örökös, akit az ANBU közép Chunin rangra helyezett. A Yamanaka lány még magas Genin volt, de Sakurához képes igazi kunoichi.

A szöszi azonban sehol sem volt a láthatáron. Kakashi ekkor rájött, hogy alábecsülte a harmadik Genint. A chakrája alapján akarta megkeresni, de elkésett. A könyv majdnem kiesett a kezéből, amikor egy kunait érzett meg a nyaka jobb oldalán. Naruto pont olyan szögben tartotta a fegyvert, hogy a másik két diák akkor sem láthatta volna, ha éppen feléjük néznének.

\- Attól hogy Geninek vagyunk, neked még résen kell lenned, _sensei_. –kuncogott mögötte a keresett szőke, majd annyira lehalkította a hangját, hogy csak ő hallotta. –Egy ANBUnak ennél nehezebben megölhetőnek kell lennie, nem igaz, _Inu-san? _

Az az arc, az a hanghordozás.

_Minato-sensei… _

*******

Naruto biztos, ami biztos alapon végigvizsgálta a padot lehetséges csapdák után, majd felült a felső deszka tetejére, a lábát téve az ülőkére. A hátán levő tekercs miatt másképp nem lett volna képes kényelmesen ülni, és nem akarta levenni onnan. Nem szívesen engedte ki a kezei közül. Még ha egyik pillanatról a másikra a háza lángra is kap, ez a tekercs bőven életben tartaná, ameddig nem szerez új otthont, ráadásul minden értékes holmija ebben volt. A ruhái, az eszközei úgy szintén, de főleg a szüleitől rá maradt öröksége és a saját kutatása. Rajta kívül amúgy sem tudná senki felnyitni a tekercset és egy nemrég tanult fordított idézési technikának hála, ha külső sérülés éri, azonnal Naruto mellé idéződik, hála a csuklóján levő fémpántra festett jeladó pecsétnek.

A másik két csapattársa is helyet foglalt. Felváltva gyilkos pillantásokat küldtek hol neki, hol a küklopsz felé. Narutot ez kicsit sem izgatta. Az viszont nagyon is szórakoztatta, hogy az említett Jonin úgy nézett rá, mintha egy pillanatra szellemet látna. Ezt a húzást egy darabig biztos nem felejti el.

\- Rendben van! –zökkentette ki magát a Jonin saját döbbenetéből. – Akkor mit szólnátok egy kis bemutatkozáshoz? Ki kezdi?

\- Mondjuk te sensei. –könyökölt a saját térdére Naruto és a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. –Hogy lássuk, mit értesz bemutatkozás alatt.

Kakashi felsóhajtott. Hiába sóhajtozik. Naruto látni akarta, mi lesz az első dolog, amivel nyitni fog. A civil megközelítés kellemes, de hasztalan. Név, szeretek, nem szeretek és társai. Ennek legfeljebb akkor lehet jelentősége, ha az egyik tagról azt gondolják, hogy kicserélték. Néhány hasonló kérdéssel igazán könnyen meg lehetne fogni a csalót. Ugyan akkor sokkal előnyösebb lenne megismerni egymás képességeit. Határait. Affinitását. Olyan információt, ami alapján tervet lehet készíteni, amint szükség van rá. Persze Konoha kényelmes stílusában erre már nem fektet hangsúlyt.

\- A nevem Hatake Kakashi. Hogy mit szeretek? Ahhoz még fiatalok vagytok. Nem tartozik rátok, hogy mit nem szeretek. Az álmom? Hát, nem is tudom. Még nem gondolkodtam rajta. –Küldött feléjük egy Szem Mosoly Jutsut. –Kezdje a rózsaszín.

_A nevén kívül semmit sem nyögött ki._ Szaladt át a három diák fején a gondolat. Narutonak csak félig sikerült elnyomnia egy lemondó sóhajt, de az legalább némára sikerült. Kezdte érteni, miért annyira morcos Danzo folyamatosan.

\- Haruno Sakura vagyok. Amit szeretek, vagyis akit szeretek… - Sasuke felé sandított és elpirult. –Az álmom… - még jobban elpirult.

\- És mi az, amit nem szeretsz? –vágott az ábrándozása közepébe a férfi.

\- Az Naruto-baka! –jelentette ki, miközben vádlón rá mutatott.

Megforgatta a szemeit. Ennyit a Banshee képzéséről.

\- Értem. Most az emos szépfiú.

Majdnem felröhögött a fiú arcára az új beceneve hallatán. A Kyuubi a fejében hátra csapott fejjel röhögni kezdett. Nem sok empátia volt benne az Uchihák iránt, még a klán kiirtása után sem. 

\- A nevem Uchiha Sasuke. Szinte semmit sem szeretek. Igazából kevés dolog van, amit nem gyűlölök. Álmokat nem kergetek. Életcélom van és el is érem. Feltámasztom a klánomat és megölök egy bizonyos személyt.

_Akkor jobb, ha összekaparod magad Teme._ Fintorgott fejben Naruto.

\- **Hű, de komoly valaki. –** vihogott tovább a róka. –**Vigyázz Gaki, kifogtunk magunknak egy fenegyereket. Már szinte látom is a sötét fellegeket gyülekezni a feje felett. Ez egy mennydörgés volt a távolban?**

\- _Sensei, hallgass, mielőtt elröhögöm magam. _

Ekkor mindenki felé fordult.

\- A nevem Uzumaki Naruto. Szeretem a barátaimat, az edzést és a kihívásokat. Nem szeretem a hangos és öntelt egyéneket. – burkolt célzások. - Az álmom az, hogy elég erős legyek ahhoz, hogy három, általam nagyra becsült személy büszke lehessen rám.

\- Nos, rendben. –bólintott a Jonin. –Holnap nyolckor találkozunk a hetes gyakorló pályán, ahol felmérem a képességeiteket és eldöntöm, alkalmasok vagytok-e Genineknek. Aki nem felel meg, azt küldöm vissza az akadémiára.

\- De hát sensei, mi már levizsgáztunk. –pislogott döbbenten Sakura.

\- Az akadémián igen. Ám a végzősök közül nem mindenki lesz Genin. A többség megy vissza az akadémiára. Holnap letesztellek bennetek. Oh, és ha elfogadtok egy tanácsot, ne egyetek semmit, mert úgyis kihányjátok.

Shunshinnal eltűnt.

*******

Másnap korán reggel már mind a hárman ott voltak a megbeszélt időpontban, csak éppen a sensei hiányzott. Ez nem volt túl nagy meglepetés azok számára, akik tudták, mire számítsanak tőle. Vagyis pontosabban Naruto számára. Az éjjel azt latolgatta a képességeinek hány százalékát érdemes használnia a teszt végrehajtásakor, de még mindig nem sikerült döntenie. Azt tudta, mit nem akar felfedni.

Nem szerette volna felhívni a figyelmet a teljes Senjutsu tudására. A Négy Csillag ugyan bármikor készen állt a feloldásra, de ezek inkább csak akkor fognak kelleni, ha egyedül marad egy darabig. Akkor Senjutsut fog használni és kíméli a saját chakráját azokra az esetekre, amikor szemtől szemben kell megküzdenie Kakashival. Úgy számolta, hogy legfeljebb a Második Csillagig oldja fel a pecsétet, ha választás nélkül maradnia. Amúgy is elengedhetetlen, hogy a Hokage-sama tudtára hozza a képességeit, de a két Geninben még nem volt biztos.

Ugyan akkor egy része nem is igazán akarta tovább titokban tartani ezt a képességét. Végül is a csapatáról volt szó. Ideális esetben ennek a három embernek kellene majd védenie a hátát, szóval nem lenne előnyös titkolózni előttük. Sajnos azonban egyik vizsgázó társának sem volt a szíve csücske. Ráadásul bizonyára volt már példa arra, hogy álcázott kémek hasonlóan értékes információkat húztak ki néhány túlságosan nagyszájú Geninből. Ezt főleg a bansheere volt igaz, akinek már ideje lett volna a mindennapokban is megcsillogtatni géniuszát és nem jártatni a száját mindenről, ami eszébe jut.

Úgy döntött, a pillanat hevében fogja elhatározni, felfedi-e az egész csapat előtt a tudását. Ha nem lesz rá igazán szükség, akkor egyszerűen csak megmutatja majd Kakashinak a vizsga végén, aki majd beavathatja a Hokage-samat. Bár az öreg vezetőt ismerve inkább kap majd egy beidézést és el kell majd mondania mindent lépésről lépésre.

Ezzel sem lett volna gondja.

Az azonban biztos volt, hogy a Gorudoganhoz nem nyúl a vizsga alatt, nem számít, mennyire nehéz helyzetbe kerül. Eddig egyedül Hinatával osztotta meg ezt a titkát, és ez így tökéletesen meg is felelt. Amúgy is csak kémkedésre használta, harc közben legfeljebb állatok ellen a Halál Erdejében.

Az is biztos, hogy a Kyuubi erejét sem fogja használni külön. Két leendő Geninnek semmi köze nincs egy S osztályú titokhoz és valami azt súgja, Kakashi sem díjazná a rövid távú szívrohamot, amit a vörös chakra láttán kapna. Nem, meg lesz ő maga erejével.

Gondolataiból gyomorkorgás zavarta fel. Meglepetten pislogott a két csapattársára.

\- Ti komolyan nem ettetek otthon?

\- Kakashi-sensei azt mondta, hogy ne együnk, mert hányni fogunk. –dorgálta meg Sakura, mintha egy idiótához beszélne.

\- Oh, és melyik a rosszabb? Viszont látni a reggelidet, vagy legyengülten nézni szembe egy Jonin szintű ninjával? –vágott vissza Naruto, próbálva minimálisra csökkenteni az ingerültséget a hangjában.

Sakura már éppen dünnyögött volna valamit, amikor Sasuke is megszólalt.

\- A 24. shinobi szabály az, hogy mindig kövesd a vezető parancsait. – A banshee helyeslően bólogatott.

\- A sensei azt mondta, hogy „azt tanácsolja”. –forgatta a szemeit Naruto. –Parancsról szó sem volt.

A szőke sóhajtva megvakargatta a tarkóját. Nem gondolta volna, hogy már a startnál zseniális baklövésekkel néztek szembe. Leoldotta a hátáról a tekercset és pár idézés múlva már a kezében volt egy-egy ételes doboz. Feléjük nyújtotta.

\- Nekem is érdekem, hogy jól szerepeljetek. –magyarázta. – De erre jobb, ha emlékeztek. A hányás legfeljebb egy perces kényelmetlenség, az éhesség viszont sokkal nagyobb. Zavarja a koncentrációt és csúnyán megcsapolja az energia tartalékaitokat. Mindig tartsatok magatokkal legalább három palack vizet is. Az ideális az lenne, ha tűzifa is lenne nálatok, rizs és egy serpenyő. Az gyorsan készen van, nem romlik meg és viszonylag sok azonnal felhasználható tápanyag van benne.

Sakura csípőre tette a kezeit.

\- És mégis hol hordanánk ezeket nagyokos, a hátunkon?

Megvonta a vállát és lemutatott a tekercsre.

\- Én ott hordom.

\- Egyáltalán honnan szereztél te ilyesmit? –érdeklődött tovább a banshee és képtelen volt távol tartani a kíváncsiságot a hangjából.

\- Én csináltam. –mondta, mintha ez lenne a világ leg természetesebb dolga. –Igazából ez egy nagyon könnyű pecsét, hamar meg lehet tanulni és igazán hasznos.

Sakura hümmögve vizsgálgatta még egy kicsit a tekercset, de nem nyúlt hozzá a nagy vöröshöz, csak a kisebbikhez, amit Naruto átnyújtott neki. A pecsét fekete tintával volt rá rajzolva és valóban nem tűnt túl bonyolultnak. A lány arcán látta, hogy igazából érdekelné a dolog, de egyszerre érez bizalmatlanságot Naruto iránt és akar bevágódni az Uchiha örökösnél, szóval annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Nem baj, az első csalit már tudat alatt bekapta.

Sasuke láthatóan egyetlen elhangzott szóra sem figyelt, bizonyára túl alávalónak tartotta az ehhez hasonló felszerelést. Ennek ellenére, habár bosszankodva, de elfogadta a reggelis dobozt. Micsoda díszmadár. Már ennyiből látszott, hogy ő lesz az a szépfiú, aki meg van győződve, hogy egy küldetés csak a harcból áll.

Sakurával ketten percekig csendben majszolták az ételt. Naruto eredetileg vacsorának és ebédnek szánta őket, de annyira igazából nem nagy veszteség. A két jómadár szerencséjére eléggé tápláló volt, ami előnyükre lesz majd a harcban. Ha jól számolja Kakashi késési idejét, még bőven lesz is idejük nekikezdeni az emésztésnek.

E közben Naruto az egyik szemben levő fa árnyékába telepedett és előhúzta a nemrég vásárolt könyvét. Semmi túlságosan különleges nem volt benne, egy növényekről szóló tájékoztató volt, ami összefoglalta az összes ország ehető és mérgező növényeit. Inkább a mérgezőkre fektetett nagy hangsúlyt, különösen azokra, amelyek nagyon gyorsan hatnak. Megtanulta, melyik méreg mit változtat az ételben és italban, amibe beleteszik, legyen az szín vagy íz, illetve a tüneteket, amiket fel kell ismerni mérgezés esetén.

Mikor a másik kettő végzett az evéssel elpakolta a dobozokat.

\- A legjobb lenne, ha beavatnánk egymást abba, hogy mire vagyunk képesek. Így nem kell ezzel időzni, amikor gyorsan kell tervet kovácsolni.

\- És mégis ki tett meg téged főnöknek Dobe? –morgott Sasuke, Sakura pedig kiskutya módjára hevesen bólogatott.

Csodálatos. Valahogy pontosan ezt várta a fiútól, egy része mégis meglepődött, hogy valaki ennyire önfejű tud lenni egy ilyen helyzetben. Tényleg egyiküknek sem esett lett, hogy az utolsó vizsga lényegében egy küldetés szimuláció? Egy gyakorlatilag köztudott.

\- Senki Teme. Én nem is parancsolgattam, ez csak egy javaslat volt. Vagy talán van egy épkézláb indokod az ötlet ellen?

A fekete hajú hallgatott. Bár nem szolgáltatott okot az ötlet ellen, láthatóan nem is volt hajlandó együtt működni vele, ami egyenlő volt a makacssággal. Oh, annyira fogja élvezni ezt a vizsgát. Nem csak lehetőséget kap, hogy kipróbálja magát egy háborúban edzett Jonin ellen. Kicsit le is akarta lökni a magas lóról az Uchiha herceget. Pokolba a kettejük között levő törékeny viszonnyal, az ehhez hasonló büszke hólyagok általában csak megöletik magukat.

_Vagy árulókká lesznek._

\- Komolyan? Rendben van Teme. Akkor elmondom én. Közép- és nagytávolságú támadásaim is vannak egyaránt. A Yondaime által használt stílust gyakorlom már öt éve és leginkább kunai és wakazashi párost szoktam használni. Abszolút béna vagyok minden fajta Genjutsu terén, de szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy ugyan azon okok miatt a Genjutsuk nagy része nem hat rám. Na? Valaki?

Sakura láthatóan vacillált a között, hogy mit mondjon pontosan, elküldje-e a pokolba, vagy elkezdje sorolni azt a keveset, amit hozzá tud tenni a közöshöz. Pontosan itt ütközik ki az iskolai tanítás hiányossága. Meglepetésére az emo herceg beszélni kezdett.

\- Közeli és középtávolsági támadásaim vannak. A klánom egyes tűz jutsujait használom és az akadémián tanult Taijutsu stílust. A fegyverkezelésem 9,7 volt az akadémián. A Genjutsu nem igazán érdekelt.

Mind a ketten a rózsaszín hajú lányra néztek. Ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Kakashi méltóztatott megérkezni két órás késéssel. A hírneve alapján még ez is fejlődésnek számított.

\- Késett! –üvöltötte Sakura.

\- Áh, tudjátok, hogy megy ez. Találkoztam egy öreg nénikével, akinek segítettem hazacipelni a szatyrokat. Visszafelé pedig elvesztem az élet ösvényén.

\- Meg a nagy francokat! –toporzékolt a banshee.

\- Nos, akkor kezdhetjük? –három bólintás volt a válasz. –Remek! A feladat nagyon egyszerű! Szerezzétek meg tőlem ezt a két csengőt. Akinek délre nincs csengője, nem kap ebédet és mehet vissza az akadémiára. – Naruto küldött egy jelentőségteljes pillantást az étel említésénél a két csapattársának, akikben volt annyi önérzet, hogy zavartnak tűntek az egyértelmű lebukás miatt. - Oh és egy jó tanács. Úgy gyertek nekem, mintha meg akarnátok ölni, másképp esélyetek sem lesz. –letette az órát a középső oszlopra. –És… Rajta!

Mind a három Genin az árnyékok közé vetette magát. Naruto azonban csak addig maradt ott, amíg létre nem hozott magából tíz klónt. Nem fecsérelve az időt, leakasztotta a hátán levő tekercset és az egyik már nyúlt is érte. E közben egy másik klón felvette a tekercs alakját és egy negyedik az eredeti hátára csatolta. Mindez nem tartott tovább két lélegzetvételnyi időnél, a következő pillanatban már az első kunai a kezében is volt. Kilőve az ágak közül a Joninnak vetette magát.

Kakashi arcára kiült a döbbenet és gyorsan elugrott a támadása elől. Amíg a Jonin még a levegőben volt, három senbon tűt vágott hozzá, az egyiket a jobb oldali árnyékában elrejtve, de a férfi az összest kivédte, majd elmenekült a földön már készenlétben váró Naruto klón és a kezében levő kunai elől. Amint kellő távolságot ékelődött közéjük és megtörtént az első szünet, a Jonin szinte azonnal eltette a kezében levő könyvet.

Úgy tűnik Narutonak sikerült olyan sebességet elérnie, amit a férfi már nem tudott félvállról venni. Magabiztos mozdulatokkal leguggolt, egyik lábát megvetve az elrugaszkodáshoz, a másikkal egyensúlyozva. Ebből a pozícióból képes volt bármikor nagy lendülettel elindulni és feltűnés nélkül elérte a bokáján levő Felső ellenállás pecsétek zárját. Egy pillanatig vezetett csak bele chakrát, de máris sokkalta könnyebbnek érezte magát. Két ilyen pecsét volt, melyek a teste minden pontjára kihatottak, egy mind a két bokáján.

Tudta, Kakashit megdöbbentette a változás, amin keresztül ment. A Jonin legjobb tudomása szerint még soha nem volt szemtanúja annak, milyen amikor Naruto igazán komolyan vesz egy harcot. Olyankor a mosolygós énjének nyoma sem marad, szemeiből és vonásaiból minden életvidámság eltűnik. Csak egy olvashatatlan, jéghideg maszk maradt a helyükön, amin közel hét éve dolgozik. Egy fegyver arca.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar komolyan veszel sensei. –jegyezte meg, ezzel is terelve a férfi figyelmét arról, amit a kezei éppen csinálnak. A jobb keze alig észrevehetően idézett meg egy kunait, a bal viszont láthatatlan módon kerített három senbon tűt, amíg a Jonin figyelme a jobb kezére irányult.

\- Hogyan értél el ekkora sebességet Naruto? –maga is előhúzott egy kunait.

\- Egy ninja nem árulja el a titkait az ellenségének. Azt mondtad, úgy támadjak, mintha meg akarnálak ölni. Ennél fogva ellenségek vagyunk.

\- Ejnye, de komoly vagy. –jelent meg a verejtékcsepp Kakashi homlokán.

Naruto felé hajította a jobb kezében levő fegyvert, és amíg a Jonin a kivédéssel foglalkozott, addig a sebességét használva eltűnt és Kakashi jobbjáról támadt, elhajítva a bal kezében levő tűket. El sem hitte, de az egyik súrolta a férfi ruhaujját és egy vékony sebet is okozott.

Nem szállt a fejébe a győzelem, amíg a tűk elvégezték a dolgukat, volt ideje felvenni az alapállását. Taijutsu párbaj következett. Naruto rúgását Kakashi tenyérrel állította meg az arca mellett, majd a másik kezével kivédte öklét, amivel gyomorba akarta vágni. Naruto, miután egy keze és egy lába csapdába esett, úgy döntött, Kakashi ellen fordítja a helyzetet és a másik lábával erősen ellökte magát a földről, megpróbálva satuba fogni a férfi nyakát. Ez a próbálkozása sem jött össze, ám nem is ez volt a célja. Még egy pillanat kellett volna és enyves kezével megszerezte volna a csengőt, ám Kakashi Kawamiri segítségével meglépett, és tőle pár méterre ért földet.

Naruto még éppen időben tette le a tenyerét, el is lökte magát és néhány méterrel távolabb érkezett talpra, ismét készen a támadásra.

Ez alatt az ágak közül, két pontból shurikenek kezdtek záporozni, ami miatt a Jonin menekülésre kényszerült. Amint a fémeső abba maradt, veterán ösztönei megszólaltak és azonnal a levegőbe ugrott. Egy pillanatra rá azon a ponton ahol állt, egy Naruto klón tört ki a földből.

\- Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. – Suttogta elképedve a Jonin.

Ez után pusztán a jó szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy nem lopták meg egy csengővel, ugyanis Naruto a következő pillanatban felé hajított egy démon szél shurikent. Amint kikerülte, észrevette, hogy a fiú hátáról hiányzik a tekercs. Csak a tapasztalata miatt sikerült időben felfognia, mi történik, és a következő pillanatban még a levegőben megfordult és gyomron rúgta az enyves kezű klónt, aki egy füstfelhőben köddé vált.

Az eredeti Naruto e közben egy újabb támadást készített elő a földön, ám a Jonin végre kivillantotta a foga fehérjét. Észbontó sebességgel előtte termett, és Naruto hálát adott Amaterasu-sama nevének, hogy az ösztönei nem kapcsolták be a Gorudogant. A Jonin mellkason ütötte és a két méterre mögötte levő fának esett. Bizonyára chakra is volt abban az ütésben, mert a megszokottnál sokkal jobban megdermesztette a mellizmait. Amíg hörögve próbált levegőt venni, addig a Másoló Ninja pár pillanat alatt már a fához is kötözte ninja drót segítségével.

\- Lenyűgöző teljesítmény Naruto. –összeborzolta a haját egy Szem Mosoly Jutsu kíséretében. –De sajnos még így is kevés. Most pedig, ha megbocsájtasz, levadászom a másik kettőt.

Naruto felsóhajtott, majd felnézett az ágak közé, ahol egy újabb klónja várt készen létben. Az bólintott és készített még egyet, ami azonnal el is oszlatta magát, így szétosztva a csata eredményének emlékét a többi, közben más terveket elvégző klónok között. Végül leugrott a fa mögé és kiszabadította az eredetit egy szél chakrával megerősített kunai segítségével.

*******

A Sasukét figyelő klón szemei összeszűkültek, amint megkapta a csata emlékeit. A következő percben egy sikoly töltötte be az erdőt. Egy fél perc múlva egy újabb klón emlékeit kapta meg, miszerint Kakashi Genjutsut bocsájtott Sakurára, akit egy klón társa jelenleg az eredeti Narutohoz visz. Ez azt jelentette, hogy most Sasukén volt a sor.

Egyetlen klónként nem tehetett sokat a fiú érdekében, mert ha eloszlatják, akkor az eredeti információ nélkül marad. Végül úgy döntött, hogy létrehoz egy újabb klónt, aki majd Hengével felveszi egy madár alakját és végignézi a harcot. Az ujjait a már jól ismert kereszt alakba emelte és már suttogta volna a szavakat, amikor megérezte a rohamosan felé közeledő jelenlétet. Azonnal elugrott az ágról, így még éppen kivédve Kakashi becsapódó öklét, ami alatt recsegve tört szét az ág.

Természetesen az Uchiha is felfigyelt az akcióra és amint a klón mellé érkezett, már neki is fogott volna faggatózni. Erre azonban nem volt idő, így a klón a szavába vágott, miközben az eredeti megdöbbentő erejével megragadta a fiú vállát és a fák közé kezdte húzni, ahol nem lennének ennyire látható célpontok. Nem mintha egy Jonin ellen sokat érne az ilyesmi, de mégis mire készült Sasuke azzal, hogy egy tisztáson ácsorgott.

Csak azt remélte, hogy ez az önfejű nem akart egyedül megküzdeni a Másoló Ninjával.

\- Nem én vagyok az eredeti. Nincs sok chakrám, süss el egy Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsut és rohanj a tisztás felé!

\- Dobe, nekem te ne –kezdte volna a „kushadj fényes színem előtt te szánalmas szolga” szöveget.

A következő pillanatban kunaiok záporoztak rájuk szemből. Naruto klónnak fogalma sem volt, hogy Kakashi komolyan gondolta-e ezt a támadást. Bizonyára arra számított, hogy Sasuke és ő képesek kivédeni egy hasonló problémát. Sasuke valóban előkapott egy fegyvert és felkészült a hárításra, viszont ezzel csak a Jonin kezére játszana. A férfi távol akarta tartani őket egymástól, ezért le akarta kötni Sasuke figyelmét. A klón ezért inkább megragadta a karját és maga elé rántotta csapattársát, a saját hátát tartva a fegyverek felé, amelyekből nem is egy célba is talált.

\- Mi a… - lehelte döbbenten a sötét hajú fiú.

Remélhetően ez kizökkenti majd a harci lázból és valahogy egyszer azt teszi, amit Naruto kér tőle.

\- Tisztás. –hangsúlyozta, mielőtt füstfelhővé foszlott szét.

***

Az utolsó Uchiha egy pillanatra még döbbenten figyelte a helyet, ahol a szőke hasonmása eltűnt. Belsőjének egy része égett azért, hogy kipróbálhassa magát a shinobi ellen. Ugyan akkor élénken égett benne a csata emléke, amit végig nézett az ágak közül a szőke és a Jonin között. Naruto minden trükköt kipróbált, amit Sasuke ismert és még annál is többet, mégsem jutott többre egyetlen karcolásnál.

Dühítő volt elismerni, de Kakashi ellen neki sem lenne több esélye. Attól, hogy a szőke puszta jelenléte is irritálta, Sasuke nagyon jól tudta, hogy a fiú nagyon erős és nagyon ravasz. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy minden kétséget kizáróan opportunista és mindig van egy alternatív megoldás a tarsolyában.

Megrázta a fejét és rohanni kezdett a tisztás felé. Ha választani kellett a Narutoval való összedolgozás és még egy akadémiai év között, akkor el kellett ismernie, hogy a szőke shinobi nem is tűnik olyan rossz megoldásnak.

Az árnyak között Kakashi fejben újabb és újabb megjegyzéseket tett. Ez volt a második alkalom, hogy a szőke egyik klónja összeszedte egy csapattársát. Mind a kettőt magához akarta vonzani. Kíváncsi volt, mit sütött ki, ugyan akkor nyomást is akart gyakorolni rá. Látni akartam, mennyire van befolyással a szőke hideg vérére az idő hiánya. Fél perces lemaradással az Uchiha után iramodott.

*******

Naruto felszisszent a klóntól kapott emlékekre. Attól, hogy nem érez fájdalmat, a hátába álló hét fegyver fantom érzése nem éppen a kellemes módon bizsergető. Biccentett a mellette levő két hasonmásnak, akik azonnal kilőttek a fák közé, remélve, hogy legalább pár percig fel tudják tartani Sasuke üldözőjét. Kakashi bizonyára nem fog pihenőt osztogatni éppen most. A három csapattag közül eddig csak Sasukét nem leckéztette meg. Kétségtelenül el fog jönni érte.

Egy újabb klón a hátára vette a még mindig Genjutsu alatt levő rózsaszín hajú lányt.

A szőke közben lótusz ülésben ült a földön és senjutsu segítségével igyekezett szemmel tartani az erdő történéseit. Amióta Kakashi magára hagyta, végig azon gondolkodott, mi lehet a vizsga igazi értelme. Nyílván való volt, hogy egyikőjük sem lehet ellenfele a Joninnak, ha az igazán komolyan veszi. Még Naruto sem húzta túl sokáig ellene a bemelegítőben, pedig ő jóval egy átlagos Genin szintje felett áll.

Fejben újra és újra végigfuttatott mindent, amit a férfi mondott a feladatról. Az ételre vonatkozó rész nem tűnt túl lényegesnek. Nyílván valóan gúnyolódásnak szánta azok számára, akik nem reggeliztek. Tehát ez kilőve. Amit még mondott, az az idő, de az nyílván való volt, hogy a vizsga nem tarthat el túl sokáig. Akár egy időhöz szorított küldetésnek, ennek is megvan a határideje.

És végül a csengők. Nyílván valóan a küldetés célját hivatottak szimbolizálni. Valami, amit meg kell szerezni az ellenségtől, ez eddig világos. Két csengő. Azt mondta, akinek délre nincs csengője, az megy vissza az akadémiára. Ez persze marhaság, egyetlen feljegyzésben sem látott még példát arra, hogy felszakítottak volna csapatokat, csakis extrém esetekben. Akkor mi a célja?

Két csengő nem elég három embernek. Versengést akar? Vagy viszályt szítani? Valóban, hasonló esetben egy ilyen helyzet gondot okozna a csapattagok között és megbomlasztaná a csapatmunkát, de hát náluk ilyesmiről szó sincs, nem dolgoznak csapatban.

De ezt bizonyára Kakashi is nagyon jól tudta. Már az első találkozás alkalmával nyílván valóvá kellett válnia a számára, hogy ők hárman éppen csak megtűrik egymást, a csapdás incidens pedig tisztán mutatta, hogy együtt dolgozni sem hajlandóak. Ez, meg kell vallani, nem túl ideális egy shinobi csapat számára.

Ha ő lenne Kakashi helyében, ez lenne az egyik első dolog, ami változtatni akarna.

Lehet, hogy igazából erre kíváncsi. Képesek e félretenni a nézeteltéréseiket egy közös cél érdekében? Mégis mi értelme egy csapatnak, ha a tagok nem dolgoznak össze? Ha ez a csengős teszt célja, akkor a válasz pofon egyszerű, a kivitelezés mégis zseniális. Aki nem hajlandó másokkal összedolgozni egy közös cél érdekében, annak semmi keresni valója, nem hogy egy csapatban, de a ninja világban sem, főleg nem Konoha esetében, ahol a testvériesség az egyik legfontosabb elv, amihez tartják magukat.

Ez kell hogy legyen a megfejtés.

Alig ért a gondolatmenet végére, megérkezett Sasuke. Mintha csak jelzésre történt volna, az egyik Kakashi ellen küldött klón eloszlott, nem túl jó híreket hozva. A küklopsz alig pár percnyire van tőlük.

\- A klónjaimnak annyi. –tápászkodott fel. – Kell egy terv.

\- Na, ne mond! –forgatta a szemét az Uchiha.

\- Figyelj. Mennünk kell, mindjárt itt lesz. Az egyik klónom már a vizsga eleje óta készít egy rejtőzködő pecsét burkot. Ott nem fog tudni egy ideig kiszimatolni minket. Erre!

Naruto és a klón, hátán a lánnyal, kilőtt a fák közé. Sasuke pár másodperc után követte őket.

*******

A földalatti helyiség, amit a klón rögtönözve hozott létre alig volt elég a három Genin számára. Ám jobb volt, mint a semmi és egy ideig még a Másoló Ninja orra elől is elrejtette őket. Naruto azonnal a lényegre tért, jól tudva, hogy ez a rejtekhely legfeljebb tíz perc előnyhöz juttatja őket. A Jonin kutyái bizonyosan rájuk találnak.

\- Tudod, hogy ez a teszt lehetetlen számunkra egyenként. Láttad, csak játszadozott velem. De ha csapatban dolgozunk, akkor talán lehet esélyünk. Nem legyőzni, ahhoz nem vagyunk elég erősek, de a csengőket megszerezhetjük.

Sasuke felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Már miért akarnék én pont veled dolgozni?

\- Most? –döntötte oldalra a fejét. –Hogy átmenjünk. Később? Hogy te is bízhass abban, hogy védem a hátad. Három fős csapatok Sasuke. Erről ordít a csapatmunka. Gondolj csak bele. Szerinted miért mindig legkevesebb három személyt küldenek egy feladat elvégzésére?

A holló megvonta a vállát. Naruto az aranyszínű tincsei közé túrt.

\- Biztos tudsz eleget a történelemből ahhoz, hogy tudd, egy olajozottan együtt működő csapat mindig jobb eséllyel indul egy személy ellen.

\- Nem mindig. –húzta fel az orrát a holló. – A Yondaime egyedül is tudott tartani egy frontvonalat.

Naruto beharapta az alsó ajkát. Sasukénak bizonyára fogalma sem volt, hogy éppen a vele szemben levő fiú apját dicséri. Arra sem lehetett felkészülve, hogy Naruto nagyon is jól ismeri a Yondaime minden bevetésének történetét. Nagy nehezen, de végül sikerült rávennie Sasukét arra, hogy meghallgassa, amit mondani akar. Elmagyarázta neki az elméletét, miszerint az igazi vizsga az, hogy hajlandóak-e csapatként dolgozni.

Ez után pár lépésben kidolgoztak egy tervet, aminek halvány őszi rózsa volt az esélye, hogy beválik, de legalább kombinálták egymás képességeit. Miután mind a hármuknak találtak feladatot benne, Naruto feloldotta a Sakurát kiütő Genjutsut. Megbeszélték, hogy Sasuke úgy hozakodik elő az ötlettel, mintha egyedül az övé lenne, mert akkor a lány kiskutya módjára fog engedelmeskedni.

A banshee első reakciója egy sikoly lett volna, ha az Uchiha nem fogja be a száját.

\- Sakura figyelj. Ez a vizsga túl nehéz nekünk egyesével. Van egy tervem, amiben rád is szükségem van. Hajlandó vagy segíteni?

A lány a Szív Szem Jutsu támogatásával bólintott. Ez után Sasuke és Naruto ledarálták neki az ötletet, közben végig olyan utalásokat szúrtak közbe, ami Sasuke malmára hajtotta a dicsőséget, csak hogy a lánynak egy rossz szava se legyen. Mikor végre mind a hárman tudták a feladatukat és kimásztak a föld alól, Naruto hagyott mindkettejük mellett egy klónt, ami majd eloszlik, amikor készen vannak és visszament a tisztásra, ahol Kakashi már várta.

\- Áh Naruto! Milyen kedves, hogy csatlakozol hozzám. –gúnyolódott a küklopsz.

A szőke válasz helyett csak megidézte a karvédőjéből a wakazashiját. Ismét leguggolt, egyik ujjával a füle alá nyúlva és feloldva az Első Csillagot, a másikkal feloldva a második ellenállás pecsétet is és az elérhető legnagyobb sebességével támadott. Nem fogta vissza magát és nem rejtegetett semmit. A Yondaime harci stílusa alaposan meglephette Kakashit, arról nem is beszélve, hogy okozhatott néhány feltörekvő emlékáradatot is, hiszen Naruto napról napra jobban hasonlított az apjára. Kakashi képtelen volt leplezni döbbenetét.

Mindez percekig tartott. Naruto kissé hátrányban volt, amit néha egy klónnal kompenzált, de még így is kapott egy vékony vágást a jobb szeme alá, amely majdnem a szemét is elvitte, és egy felszínes karcolást a térde fölé. Amint megkapta a második klónjának az emlékeit, a megbeszélt jel szerint három shurikent hajított Kakashi felé, aki könnyűszerrel védte ki őket. Naruto ekkor oldalra ugrott, ahol közben Sasuke landolt és a vállára tette a kezét.

Kakashi szét akarta választani őket, ám erre nem volt lehetősége, mert a lombok között egy hirtelen feltűnő kunoichi fegyverzáport zúdított a két küzdőfél közé. Naruto készített magából és Sasukéból is hat klónt, majd a megfelelő kézjelek után az Uchihák egyszerre elkiáltották magukat.

\- Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Erre pedig a szőkék egyszerre visszhangozták.

\- Futon: Reppusho no Jutsu!

A szél támadás azonnal egybeolvadt a tűzgolyókkal, valóságos tűzhullámot hozva létre. Narutonak az effajta kollaborációs időzítés már a vérében volt, sokat gyakorolta a klónjaival. A jutsu tíz másodpercig tartott, a klónok pedig azonnal eltűntek. Naruto halántékán lecsordult egy izzadtság csepp. Nem véletlenül mondják, hogy a megtámogatott jutsuk sokkal erősebbek az eredetinél. Oldalra pillantva látta Sasukén, hogy még ő maga is résnyire tátott szájjal bámulta a végbement pusztítást. A következő pillanatban a Senjutsuval megtámogatott érzékei veszélyt ordítottak és félrelökte Sasukét az útból. Lába alatt besüppedt a föld a jól ismert Doton jutsu miatt.

A következő pillanatban már egy jobb napokat is látott Kakashi tartotta a hűvös pengét a torkának. A gesztus bizonyára ösztönös volt, mert az előbbi támadás egész nyugodtan lehetett halál közeli élmény, ha az ember nem számított rá. Amint észbe kapott, mit cselekszik, elhúzta a fegyvert.

Pillanatnyi zavarát az Uchiha azonnal észrevette és kihasználta. Legalább hat Shurikent hajított Kakashi felé, aki azzal a pengével védte ki a támadást, ami nemrég még Naruto torkánál volt. Ekkor az egyik még megmaradt klón az eredetije megmentésére sietett.

\- Doton: Dochū Senkō!

Habár a jutsu gyengének számított a saját mércéjén belül, hiszen a tanulás egyik első fázisában volt és jóformán még egyszer sem vetette be, a föld meglazítására éppen elegendő volt, így az eredeti Naruto, amint módja nyílt rá, eltűnt a csapdából és Sasuke oldalán termett, wakazashival harcra készen.

\- Dobe.

\- Tudom Teme.

Naruto elhajított négy shurikent, amiket Sasuke meggyújtott egy újabb tűz jutsuval. Amíg Kakashi hárított, addig a két fiú szétrebbent és két oldalról kezdték ostromolni a küklopszot, ami leginkább abból állt, hogy Naruto lefoglalta, Sasuke pedig megpróbálta megszerezni a csengőket. Sakura időnként, amikor a sensei megpróbált elhátrálni, hogy egy oldalra terelje a két fiút, távolsági fegyverekkel bírta jobb belátásra a férfit.

Ez egészen addig tökéletesen ment, amíg a rózsaszín maga bele nem sétált egy csapdába, ami a lábánál fogva fellógatta a fára. Annyi szerencséje volt, hogy reggel még magára vett a ruhája alá egy rövid fekete nadrágot, így nem villantott a három jelen levőnek. Naruto megidézett egy kunait a másik kezébe és teljesen szembe fordult a Joninnal.

\- Sasuke, menj!

Az Uchiha ekkor már kérdés nélkül indult meg a lány felé, ám oldalra kellett ugrania, amikor Kakashi hirtelen előtte termett és támadott. Úgy tűnik nem akarta engedni, hogy újra formációba kerüljenek, akárcsak egy igazi csatában. Oszd meg és uralkodj. Naruto azonban erre is fel volt készülve, így még időben kivédte a támadást, majd szinte vért izzadva próbálta elég ideig lefoglalni a Jonint, amíg a kunoichit ki nem szabadították.

\- Doton: Ganchuusou.

Majdnem elkáromkodta magát. A Jonin technikája legalább tíz szikla tüske közé szorította. Ösztönösen előhívta a róka chakráját, az pedig gondoskodott az ébren maradásáról, amikor Kakashi tarkón ütötte. Ennek ellenére a Senjutsu segítségével megváltoztatta az életjeleit és összeroskadt, eljátszva az eszméletlen állapotot, amikor valójában hallgatózott és az alkalomra várt. Ezt a technikát csak egy percig tudta fent tartani.

\- És most a másikat. –ropogtatta ki az ökleit a Másoló Ninja, elindulva az Uchiha felé.

Sasukénak esélye sem volt a sensei sebessége ellen, így kapott pár csúnya ütést. Húzta nagyjából egy percig, de az sem bizonyult elegendőnek és nem sikerült csengőt szereznie. E közben Naruto Kawamirit használva egy klónra cserélte magát és elrejtőzött az árnyak között, várva a megfelelő lehetőséget a visszatérésre. Egyelőre hangtalanul figyelt. Sasuke odakint lihegve törülgette a jobb kézfejével a szája sarkát. Ekkor, mindenki látható meglepetésére, Sakura állt szembe a Joninnal.

\- Sasuke-kun! Menj, szabadítsd ki Naruto-bakat! Én addig feltartom a senseit!

_Kösz, Sakura._

\- Oh? –szökött fel Kakashi szemöldöke.

\- Te menj Sakura, nekem több esélyem van ellene! –tápászkodott fel az Uchiha.

A rózsaszín megrázta a fejét.

\- Egyikünknek sincs. Csak együtt.

És kész is. Naruto az árnyak közül tökéletesen látta, hogy Kakashi alig bírta elfojtani a mosolyát. Bizonyára Naruto és Sasuke részéről már eldöntötte, hogy átmennek, és most Sakura is bebizonyította, hogy több van benne, mint egy rajongó lány. Oldalra sandított az oszlopon álló vekkerre. Még nagyjából tíz perc volt a próba végéig. Arról nem volt szó, hogy Kakashi nem próbálhatja meg visszaszerezni a csengőket, így óvatosnak kell lennie.

Kakashi ekkor megindult a kunoichi felé, nyílván arra készülve, hogy Narutohoz hasonlóan kiüti őt is. Ekkor döntött úgy, hogy már egészen nyugodtan visszaléphet a csatába, ez úttal pedig egy megelepést is visz magával. Ujjai felkúsztak a fejéhez és aktiválta a Két Csillagos Senjutsuját. Érezte, amint a fizikai változások is megtörténnek. Sokkoló belépőre hajtva, egyenesen a Jonin elé ugrott, alatta pedig egy kisebb kráter keletkezett. Jól látta, amint a ninját elönti a hideg verejték, amint találkozott a tekintetük. Eleinte bizonyára csak a sokkal feltűnőbb narancssárga szemhéjak tűntek fel a számára.

\- Ez lehetetlen! –nyögte ki.

\- Csúnya dolog egy lányra támadni sensei. –vigyorgott fültől fülig.

Előre rugaszkodott, összeakasztva a fegyverét a Joninéval. A vigyora bizonyára nem lehetett túl hívogató, de a férfi ezt jó eséllyel észre sem vette. Amint a tekintetük találkozott, a Senjutsu segítségével érezte, amint a férfi hátán végigfut a hideg. Amikor a Két Csillagos és a feletti Senjutsut használja, a szemszíne megváltozik, tengerkékből átvált vérvörösre, a púpillái pedig hasítottá váltak.

A Jonin bizonyára azt hitte, a róka kezd elszabadulni benne, éppen ezért Naruto felszabadított egy erősebb chakra löketet, egyértelművé téve, milyen természetű erőt használ.

\- Senjutsu… - lehelte még mindig sokkosan Kakashi.

\- Sasuke. Sakura. Vigyázzatok egymásra!

Ilyenkor nem pusztán a sebessége, de az ereje is az egekbe szökik. A kiélesedett érzékei miatt a Jonin többé nem volt képes meglepni és a Yondaime stílusával, plusz kihasználva a küklopsz még mindig sokkos állapotát, éppen az óra megcsörrenése előtt a wakazashi végével lemetszette a két csengőt Kakashi övéről. Mire az óra elhallgatott, már a társai mellett áll.

\- Naruto! –kiáltotta Kakashi. –Magyarázd ezt meg! Honnan tudsz Senjutsut használni!

\- Egek sensei, kiáltsd egy kicsit hangosabban, Sunában nem értették tisztán. –morgott a szőke és megszűntette a formát. – Ez egy kivételes alkalom volt, és ezt az információt csak a Jonin senseiemmel osztom meg. Persze, könnyen jogosulhatsz a válaszra, ha átengedsz minket. –pislogott rá egy bárányhoz illő ártatlan szempárral.

Kakashi lemondóan felsóhajtott és megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Jól van, legyen. Mind átmentetek.

*******

Naruto aznap este egy vigyorral az arcán lépett meditatív állapotba. Egy bizonyos bijuu tartozott neki egy vallomással. Amint újra kinyitotta a szemét, az arcán a róka vigyor szélesebb volt, mint az igazi rókáén. Kyuubi lustán fészkelődött a jelenlétére.

**\- Mire fel ez a nagy lelkesedés Gaki?** –morajlotta szórakozottan.

\- Megígérted _sensei_, hogy amint levizsgázok, elárulod a neved. Nos, levizsgáztam és itt vagyok. Hallgatlak.

A róka annyira közel helyezkedett a rácsokhoz, hogy az orra már a kaput érte. Naruto nagyon izgatott volt a dologgal kapcsolatban. A Hokage-samat, Amaterasu-samat és Kimiko-Obaa-sant leszámítva a róka volt a legközelebbi személy az életében. Már megtanult megbízni benne és remélte, hogy az érzés kölcsönös.

\- **Rendben van kölyök. Nem sokaknak volt lehetősége tudomást szerezni a nevemről az évek során! Érezd magad megtisztelve! **

Naruto előre hajolt, kis híján orra esett. Ábrázata komoly volt, nyoma sem volt rajta szórakozottságnak. Tisztában volt a helyzet súlyával. A Kyuubi életében még soha nem létezett olyan Jinchuuriki, akivel képes lett volna ehhez hasonlóan, civil módjára beszélgetni, így bizonyára nagyon régen nem bízott már meg senkiben eléggé egy ilyen titok felfedéséhez. Az, hogy megtisztelve érezte magát, enyhe kifejezés

A róka egy lassú sóhajjal kifújta a levegőt, amely gőzként árasztotta el a ketrec előtti területet.

\- **Örvendek Uzumaki Naruto. A nevem Kurama.**

\- Kurama. –suttogta ámulattal a szőke. Mélyen, derékból meghajolt. –Részemről a szerencse!


	7. Chapter 7

Az öreg Hokage komoran nézte az asztalon heverő részletes beszámolót a hetes csapat teljesítményéről. Egyrészt örült, hogy a három fiatal képes volt félretenni a nézeteltéréseiket a közös munka érdekében, csak azt nem tudta, hogy ez meddig fog tartani. A másik problémája egy bizonyos szőke hajú fiú képességeinek leírása volt.

A jelentés szerint Naruto kiváló eredményeket mutatott úgy hosszú távú tervezés terén, mint azonnali probléma megoldásban. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy parádésan levizsgázott fizikailag és chakra irányítás szempontjából. Hiruzen ezt mind tudta, legalább is sejtette. De egy valamit álmában sem gondolt volna.

Uzumaki Naruto képes volt a természet chakra irányítására. Ez, idézett állatokkal való szerződés nélkül, nem lehetett volna lehetséges. És mégis itt van előtte. Naruto nem pusztán tudott a Senjutsuról, hanem egyedül képes volt úgy elsajátítani, hogy az sem sült el rosszul. Már a gondolat is leizzasztotta, hogy miféle sorsra juthatott volna.

Felpillantva látta a két előtte álló ninját, akik érkezésük óta nem mozdultak. Az egyik az emlegetett szőke, a másik az új Jonin senseie. A Hokage felsóhajtott.

\- Naruto, kívánod elmagyarázni nekünk, hogyan váltál képessé a Senjutsu használatára?

\- Részletekbe menően? – döntötte oldalra a fejét a kérdezett.

\- Ha lehetséges.

\- Rendben. Először is mindez a Fuinjutsu tanulásomhoz vezethető vissza…

***

Több mint egy óra alatt magyarázta el a két férfinak, hogy miként kezdett el pecsételést tanulni, és hogyan fejlődött a képessége. Arról a részről füllentett, hogyan szerzett tudomást a Senjutsuról, azt mondta, hogy egy könyvben olvasta a könyvtár második emeletén. Habár a Hokage-samaban megbízott már, viszont még nem igazán szerette volna Kakashi tudomására hozni a saját doujutsujának a létezését. Majd egyszer, ha a sors megengedi.

Kifejtette a tanulmányait, ami alapján elkészítette a pecsétet és részletesen elmagyarázta azt is, hogyan került sor a kivitelezésre. Elmondta, hogy az ötletet igazából a hasán levő pecsét adta, ami keveri az ő erejét a rókával. Kakashi szemmel láthatóan meglepődött, hogy tudott a bérlőjéről.

Naruto azt is elmesélte, hogyan állította be a pecsét chakra adagolását, illetve hogyan és milyen időközönként növelte a szinteket. Mikor végzett, a két férfi megkérte, hogy mutassa meg nekik a pecsétet. Naruto fürgén kivetkőzött a felsőjéből. Eleinte semmi sem látszott a hátán, ám amint használatba vette a chakráját, feltűnt a pecsét.

Hatalmas munka volt. Egy nagy félkör a háta felső felét befedte, amelyből vonalasan indult végig két pecsét a felkarjai hátulján egészen a könyökéig, ahol egy kisebb körben végződött. Egy tenyérnyi kör volt a tarkóján is, ennek a középpontjából pedig egy újabb hosszú pecsétsor haladt le egészen az a középső ágyéki csigolyájáig, ahol egy tányér méretű körpecsét volt, hasonlóan komplex, mint a felső nagy. A tarkóján levő körből négy vékony szál vezetett a két füle alatti területig és a két halántékáig, ahol a fejpánt takarta a bőrét. Mind a négy végén volt egy-egy apró kör, amit Naruto a Négy Csillagnak nevezett. Ezekre akkor volt szüksége, amíg még nem volt képes egyszerre irányítani az összegyűjtött Senjutsu chakrát, ami bőven elegendő legalább kilenc A osztályú jutsura.

Habár az irányítással már nincs gond, Naruto megtartotta arra az esetre, ha egy olyan ellenféllel kerülne szembe, aki ki tudja szagolni, kinek mennyi chakra kering éppen a szervezetében. A feloldott Négy Csillaggal meg tudja majd lepni, jobb esetben ki is tudja zökkenteni az illetőt addig, amíg véghez visz egy gyilkos csapást.

A két férfi nem győzött ámulni.

\- Habár ez már csak kisegítésként van jelen. –magyarázta Naruto. –Már nincs szükségem rá a gyűjtéshez, de amíg rajtam van, addig folyamatosan raktározza a természet chakrát és közben növekedésre készteti és fejleszti a sajátomat.

\- A sajátodat? –szökött fel Kakashi szemöldöke.

\- Igen. –bólintott és elkezdett visszaöltözni. – Nem igazán szoktam igénybe venni a Kyuubi erejét. Még a klónok esetében sem volt szükségem rá, mert mire megtanultam a technikát, már Jonin szinten álltam készletek gyanánt. Mivel nagyon fiatalon kezdtem, sokkal rugalmasabb módon növekedett az erőm. Egyelőre tíz saját klónt tudok csinálni, ez a legtöbb, ám ha a Kyuubi chakráját is bedobom a közösbe, akkor minimum négyszázat tudok készíteni.

\- Elképesztő! –lehelte Kakashi őszinte elismeréssel a hangjában.

\- Ez rendben van Naruto, de én még mindig nem értem, hogy voltál képes természet chakrát használni szerződés nélkül.

\- A róka miatt. –válaszolta.

\- A róka? –döbbentek meg.

\- Igen. Habár ezt kevesen tudják, de a bijuuk képesek a saját chakrájukból idézett állatokhoz hasonló lényeket készíteni. Pontosan annyit képesek létrehozni, amennyi a farkaik száma. A Kyuubinak logikus módon kilenc van.

A Hokage-sama olyan arccal tette fel a követező kérdést, mint aki már előre fél a választól.

\- És meg tudod őket idézni?

\- Kami nevére, dehogy! –sóhajtott Naruto. –Ahhoz egyelőre túl szoros a pecsét. A róka erejének egy kilencedét kellene kihúznom egy ilyen idézéshez! Nem. –megrázta a fejét. –Majd talán egyszer, de bizonyosan nem a következő két év folyamán.

***

Hiruzen bólintott, megelégedve a válasszal. Lassan kezdte tényleg megismerni a fiút. Habár elsőre úgy tűnhet, hogy felelőtlenül ugrik bele a veszélyes dolgokba, valójában minden tökéletesen az irányítása alatt áll. Szerette volna megfeddni, hogy ne próbálkozzon ilyen halálosan veszélyes dolgokkal, ám biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú nem kockáztatná az életét, ha van ideje és van más út.

Hirtelen késztetést érzett arra, hogy listát kérjen a képességeiről. Bár Naruto közismerten szeretett titkolózni az ANBU előtt, Hiruzennek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a fiú kérdés nélkül átnyújtaná a listát. A jelentések és a távolról felállított viselkedés elemzések alapján a szőke fiút egy megfelelési vágy hajtotta, ugyan akkor örömöt lelt abban, ha a falu értékes shinobijaként léphet fel egy-egy helyzetben.

Kushina bizonyára alapos fejmosásban fogja részesíteni a túlvilágon, amiért tudat alatt máris azon gondolkozott, hogyan szilárdítsa meg ez a páratlanul hűséges kapcsolatot a parancsnoklási rend és a fiú között.

\- Rendben van. –bólintott végül. –Van még valami, amit szeretnél közölni velünk?

A szőke arcára egy baljós rókavigyor költözött.

\- Igazából csak egy valami. De még nem teljes.

\- Attól még szeretnénk látni, ha nem bánod. Talán tudunk segíteni a befejezésében.

Az öreg Hokage bólintott. Naruto kissé terpeszbe tette a lábait, mélyen kezdett lélegezni és előre nyújtotta a jobb kezét, míg a ballal megmarkolta a csuklóját. Hiruzen szájából Kami tudja hányadik alkalommal esett ki a pipa azon az estén, mikor megpillantotta az összeállni készülő kék gömböt a szőke kezében.

\- Még nem sikerült befejeznem, de legkésőbb egy hét múlva bizonyosan készen lesz! –villantotta feléjük a legédesebb mosolyát, amitől kirázta őket a hideg.

\- Azt hiszem, szükségem lesz egy nagy adag fájdalomcsillapítóra. –motyogta végül a fiókjában kutatva.

*******

Másnap a csapat reggeli edzésre jelentkezett a hetes edzőpályán. Naruto elmorzsolt egy vigyort a nem létező bajsza alatt, amikor reggel mind a két csapattársa kezében ételes dobozokat látott. Ő már megreggelizett, ezért újra elővette a növényekről szóló könyvét. Azonban percek múlva el is kellett tennie, mert Kakashi megdöbbentő módon pontosan érkezett, amiért a megfordult a fejében az alakváltó esélye. A fejlődő bölcs érzékei szerint azonban ez az igazi küklopsz volt.

\- Rendben van csapat! –mosolygott a sensei. –Ma felmérjük az állóképességeteket és eldöntjük, miféle edzést fogunk folytatni a következő két hónapban. Hogy hangzik?

\- Zseniálisan!

Ha csak egy kis esélye is volt annak, hogy Kakashi komolyan fogja őket tanítani, az igazi áldás számba ment, ami csakis kizárólag Amaterasu-sama öléből hullhatott alá. A férfi volt Sakura és Sasuke utolsó esélye a rendes kiképzése, mielőtt túl késő lenne. A friss csapatoknak általában három-négy hónapja van összeszokni és edzeni, mielőtt elvállalnak egy C osztályú küldetést, ami már veszélyt jelenthet az életükre.

\- Kezdjük azzal, hogy ki hogyan edz reggelenként és mennyit. Sakura?

\- Hát, izé… - kezdte a lány egy bárgyú vigyorral.

Naruto ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felnyögjön. Pont ettől tartott. Pedig a rajongó lány lét nem zárta ki a jó kondit, erre a saját régi rajongótábora a bizonyíték. Minden lány, aki oda tartozott felszedett pár kiló izmot, és ha nem egyéb, hát egy veszélyes háziasszony alakul majd belőlük. Ezzel szemben Sakura úgy tűnik még soha nem hallott olyasmiről, hogy nagy reggeli.

\- Kérlek, mond, hogy legalább nem diétázol! –szinte már könyörgött.

\- Pofa be Naruto-baka, mégis hogy őrizném meg másképp az alakomat?

A csapat hím tagjai szenvedő arckifejezéseket viseltek. Naruto lemondóan felsóhajtott és az égre nézett, Amaterasu-sama napjához imádkozva türelemért. Inkább visszanyomta az orrát a könyvébe, mielőtt még olyasmit hall, aminek a hatására további agysejtjei pusztulnak el.

\- Ezen _nagyon sokat_ kell majd dolgoznunk. –sóhajtott a Jonin. –És te Sasuke?

\- Reggelente futok tíz percig, majd fél órán át minden kötelezőből csinálok húszat. Ez után két órát gyakorlom a chakra kontrollt. –jelentette ki büszkén.

\- Nem rossz, de most már nem is elég. –hümmögött a Jonin. –Étrenddel hogy állsz?

\- Olyan… mérsékelten egészséges. –vallotta be. Nem engedte volna meg, hogy a büszkesége álljon az edzése útjába.

\- Ezen is dolgozunk még. Naruto?

A szőke fordított egyet a könyvében, mielőtt felpislogott volna belőle. Egyenesen Kakashi szemébe nézett és csak annyit mondott,

\- Jonin edzési könyv, negyedik gyakorlatsor.

A Jonin hátán láthatóan végigfutott a hideg és egészen új szemmel mérte fel újdonsült diákját. Naruto nem csodálkozott. Az egy nagyon kemény edzési program volt, amit kifejezetten a háborúra való felkészülésre fejlesztettek ki. Tudomása szerint jelenleg csak két személy volt Konohában, akik ezt használják, leszámítva a chakra edzéseket, amelyeket további fizikai edzéssel helyettesítettek.

Kakashi gesztikulált, hogy fejtse ki a másik kettőnek, akik értetlen arccal bámultak hol az egyikre, hol a másikra.

\- Na, jó. –sóhajtotta, de a szemeit nem vette le a lapokról. – Reggelenként három kört futok a falu körül, a belső oldalon, utána két óra alapedzés száz darabbal minden gyakorlatból. Ez után nálam is jön két óra chakra kontrol, közben két klónom Ninjutsut tanul. A végén pedig három órát dolgozom az új jutsukon, tíz klónom pedig próbál véghezvinni egy bizonyos S osztályú jutsut.

A két csapattársa elkerekedett szemmel bámulta. Kakashi tovább faggatta.

\- Az étrended?

\- Általában vadászni szoktam és valamilyen salátát eszek mellé. Néha el szoktunk menni a többiekkel vacsorázni, legalább háromszor egy héten.

\- Rendben van, mostantól új, közös edzési terv lép érvénybe. Reggel mindannyian két kör futással kezdtek a falu körül Naruto megszokott útvonalánál, után egészen idáig szaladtok. Itt megreggelizünk. Az első héten én készítem nektek a reggelit, hogy tudjátok, mit várok el benne. Ezek után gyakorlatozni fogunk, Sakura te mindenből hússzal kezdesz, Sasuke a tiédet feltoljuk ötvenre. Naruto, egyelőre te csinálj annyit, amennyit eddig is. Mikor ezzel végeztünk megebédelünk, amit szintén én készítek, majd a nap végéig véletlenszerű edzést fogunk végezni.

Egyedül Sakura volt az, aki elsápadt. Sasukénak láthatóan nagyon is tetszett, hogy a sensei komolyan veszi az edzést. Néha félrepillantott, hogy lássa Naruto reakcióját. Nem volt mit néznie. Bár meglepődött Kakashi hirtelen változásán, éppen eléggé tudott parancsolni az arcizmainak az érzései elrejtéséhez. Közömbösen lapozott egyet a könyvben és csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor a Jonin befejezte a részletezést.

\- Egy kérdés sensei. Szándékosan nem említetted a Ninjutsu edzést, vagy ezt magába foglalja a „véletlenszerű edzés”?

Erre az Uchiha is kérdő tekintetével ajándékozta meg a küklopszot.

\- Szándékosan nem említettem. Ma fogom felmérni, hogy mennyire álltok készen fizikailag és chakra kontrol szempontjából a Ninjutsura.

\- És mi a helyzet a Taijutsuval? –ezt már Sasuke kérdezte. –Én és Sakura csak az akadémiai stílust ismerjük. 

\- Ezzel majd a második hét után fogunk foglalkozni, amikorra felszeditek a megfelelő mennyiségű izmot.

\- És a sebességünk? –faggatózott tovább Sasuke.

\- Azt Narutora bízzuk az első hét végén.

Naruto e közben csak fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést. Az otthon hagyott Rasengant gyakorló klónok közül az egyik a Hiraishin pecséten gondolkozott. Végül is ők is Narutok voltak, nem egyszerű bábuk, éppen ezért ha az eredetit zavarta valami, az őket sem hagyta nyugton. Ez a klón pedig hirtelen felállított egy nagyon valószínűnek tűnő hipotízist. Eloszlatta magát, hogy az ötlet visszatérjen az eredeti testébe.

Amikor észrevette, hogy mindenki őt nézi, zavartan megvakargatta a tarkóját.

\- Elismételnéd sensei épp… fejleményt kaptam.

Hálás volt, amiért Kakashi nem firtatta a dolgot a másik két diák előtt.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy te majd gondoskodsz a sebességetek növeléséről.

\- Oh, hát persze! –most már igazi mosoly ült az arcán és a másik két Genin felé fordult. –Én már régen ellenállás pecséteket használok erre a célra. A súllyal ellentétben ez az egész testre hat és nem akadályoz a növekedésben. Könnyen működik, egyszerűen feltöltöd a megfelelő mennyiségű chakrával és máris nehezebben mozogsz. Úgy képzeljétek el, mint például amikor vízben vagy.

Sasukénak felszökött a szemöldöke és láthatóan nem bírta megfékezni a nyelvét, rákérdezett.

\- És te honnan tudsz ilyeneket Dobe?

\- Ahonnan mindenki más Teme. Tanultam. –mordult rá és visszafordult a könyvéhez.

\- Akkor kezdjük is! –vetett véget a kialakulóban levő veszekedésnek Kakashi. – Kezdjük a futással.

\- Igenis sensei!

*******

A nap első fele döcögősen zajlott le. Mivel nem voltak még hozzászokva az ilyen erősségű edzésekhez, még az Uchiha herceg homlokán is gyöngyözött az izzadtság, Sakura pedig bizonyára legalább ötször részesült halál közeli élményben. Naruto lassított a saját tempóján, hogy alkalmazkodjon a csapattársaihoz, miközben néha adott nekik pár tippet. Ez természetesen nem dörzsölte jól sem az Uchihát, sem a rajongó lányt, de bosszankodó pillantásoknál nem futott többre az erejükből. Csak akkor kezdték el végre csinálni, amit mond, amikor Kakashi öt perccel később ugyan azokat a tanácsokat adta.

\- Jól van gyerekek. Akkor lássuk hogy álltok chakra kontroll terén. -mosolygott a szemével a Jonin, amint egy fasor felé sétáltak a hetes gyakorlópálya szélén.

Naruto majdnem elröhögte magát Sakura és Sasuke arcán, amikor a sensei tovább sétált felfelé a fatörzsön. Sakura úgy nézett ki, mint akinek pillanatokon belül kiesnek a szemei, az Uchiha feje pedig majd füstölt, amint megpróbált rájönni, hogy csinálja.

\- Nos, megpróbálja valaki? -kérdezte Kakashi fejjel lefelé lógva, karba tett kézzel.

\- Majd én kezdem. 

Még előtte találkozott a Joninnal a tekintete. A férfi jól tudhatta, hogy Narutonak már olyan könnyen meg a famászás és a vízen járás, mint a légzés. Hat éves kora körül sajátította el először és az óta is napi szinten használta, amikor éjszakánként kisettenkedik a falu egyik tisztására edzeni. 

Felsétált a fa oldalán és a senseihez hasonló módon lecsüngött az egyik faágról. A két csapattársa rá kétszer akkora szemekkel nézett. Csak hogy bosszantsa őket, térden keresztbe tette a jobb lábát, így csak a bal tartotta. 

\- Mégis hogy csináljátok? -fakadt ki Sakurából a kérdés.

\- Folyamatosan chakrát vezetek a lábamba és a fába alatta, ezzel megtapadva a felszínén. -magyarázta egyszerűen Naruto. -És ez még a könnyebbik gyakorlat a kettő közül. Vízen sokkal nehezebb fent maradni, mert ott az áramlat folyamatosan változik alattad.

\- És ez nekünk is menni fog? -ezt a kérdést Sakura már a senseinek szegezte.

\- Mindkettőtöknek nagyszerű a chakra kontrollja. -válaszolta Kakashi. -Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már holnap estére menni fog.

Ez fellelkesítette a két Genint, akik rögtön két szabad fához rohantak. Sakura természetesen azonnal ráérzett.

-** Szégyen lenne, ha azt a kevés chakráját se tudná megfelelően irányítani.**

_\- Egyetértek, bár nem az ő hibája, hogy nevetségesek voltak a követelmények. Ő viszont. _

Sasukéra nézett, akinek Kakashi éppen azt magyarázta, hogy a sok chakrája miatt van problémája az irányítással. A holló az állát törölve bólogatott a Jonin szavaira és újra meg újra megpróbálta. Igazából nem sajnálta el a fiútól a sensei figyelmét. Minél hamarabb ráncba szedik, annál kevesebb az esélye, hogy baj lesz az első küldetésükön. 

Végül is az ő edzése úgy lett megnehezítve, hogy megbíztak hat klónt senbon dobálással. A feladata tervben egyszerű volt. Felrohanni a fára a senbon tűket kerülgetve és egyesével felvinni mind a húsz kitett kunait, majd egyesével lehozni őket. Nem csak a rá dobott tűkre kellett figyelnie. Azok, amelyek a fába fúródtak sokkal veszélyesebbek voltak, ezért nem igen engedte, hogy ez megtörténjen. Inkább félre hárította és elkapta őket. Ami mégis a törzsben landolt, azt chakrával megtámogatott kézzel kihúzta, vagy legalább is hagyott egy lenyomatot ott a fán, és így tudta, mely pontokat kell elkerülnie.

Estére még ő is kissé nyúzottá vált, de ez semmi volt a másik két taghoz képest. Sakura mozdulatlanul feküdt a fűben. Ha nem nyöszörgött volna, talán már elkezdték volna szállni a legyek. Sasukéról folyt az izzadtság, de csak nem akarta feladni. Viszonylag kezdett is ráérezni a nyitjára. Amint vége volt az edzésnek mondhatni jókedvvel indult útnak. Eleinte tett egy gyors kitérőt a lakására, hogy felsőt cseréljen és lezuhanyozzon, de közel tíz perc múlva már lépett is ki az ajtón. Megindult a szokásos éttermük felé, mert már így is késésben volt a megbeszélt időponthoz képest, de belefeledkezett az edzésbe. Úgy akarta megcsinálni a gyakorlatot, hogy közben egy tű sem éri el a fát. Amint belépett az étkezdébe, a pincérlány már törzsvendégként üdvözölte.

\- Jó estét Naruto! Csak nem elhúzódott az edzés?

\- De igen! – nevetett, átvéve az étlapot. –A többiek már itt vannak?

\- Igen, a szokásos helyen.

\- Most megkapom a magamét. –kuncogott és visszaadta. –Szerintem két adagot kérek a szokásosból.

\- Azonnal készítjük! –ezzel ellibegett a konyha irányába.

Naruto megszokott módon hátrament az étterem egyik asztalához, ahol már éppen zajlott a jókedv. Azért választották ezt a pontot, mert szinte egyáltalán nincs szem előtt és messze van a népszerűbb asztaloktól. Itt kaphatnak egy kis csendet és nyugalmat. Choji már két kézzel tömte magába a vacsoráját, amikor megérkezett és az után sem hagyta abba. A többiek kettesével beszélgettek ugyan, de úgy, hogy a többieket is hallják, ha esetleg ők is hozzászólnának. A lépések közeledtére mind felkapták a fejüket.

\- Üdv. –vigyorgott és ledobta magát Hinata mellé.

Amint helyet foglalt a lány mellett, szokás szerint azt a karját feltette a kanapé szegélyére. Hinata, kiszanálva a lehetőséget, mindig közelebb csúszott hozzá. Így könnyen össze tudtak pusmogni és az étkezés is meghittebbé vált egy kicsit. Ez volt az egyetlen hely Naruto házán kívül, ahol ténylegesen úgy viselkedhettek, mint egy szerelmes pár. Ino álmodozva pislogott rájuk, amikor gyors csókot nyomott a lány arcára.

\- Olyan édesek vagytok ti ketten! Nekem is elkelne már egy pasi. – egy pillanatra csalódottan motyogott maga elé, aztán a tekintetében az ötlet szikrája csillant. Egész testével előre hajolt, lehalkította a hangját, majd egy ördögi vigyorral az arcát megkérdezte –Mond Hinata, nincs kedved osztozkodni?

Ennek hallatára szegény Choji félrenyelte a falatot, így Shikamaru és Shino hátba veregették dagi barátjukat. Naruto szemei elkerekedtek a javaslat hallatán, az arca pedig enyhén vörössé vált, ami nála igazán ritka volt. Szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna egy ilyen helyzetben. Hinata egy pillanatig méregette barátnőjét, majd gonosz mosoly költözött az arcára.

\- Persze Ino, de csak ha tudod tartani a tempót.

A reakció nem volt azonnali, mert sokaknak nehezére esett feldolgozni, hogy a Hyuuga örökös valaha is ilyet mondana. Naruto némán elkáromkodta magát, Shikamaru a homlokát és a halántékát súrolta. Choji az arckifejezése alapján eldöntötte, hogy a világ bizony megbolondult, és az egyetlen logikus lépés ebben a szituációban az, ha tovább eszik, és nem vesz részt ebben az őrültségben. Shino arca változatlan volt ugyan, de a testtartása gyanúsan feszültté vált. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag Naruto úgy érezte, a fiú röhög rajta, csak szokás szerint nem mutat belőle semmit.

\- Legjobb lesz, ha tereljük a témát, kérlek. Kellemetlen.

\- Igaz is! Milyenek a Jonin senseiek? –villantott széles mosolyt Naruto, kapva az alkalmon, hogy véget vessen ennek a lehetetlen atmoszférának.

\- Hát, egynek elmennek, gondolom. Legalább is a miénk. –motyogta Ino a jeges italát piszkálva. Eközben megérkezett a pincérlány és két tányért rakott elő. Naruto lelkesen látott neki, mert farkas éhes volt. Vagy róka éhes.

\- Kit kaptatok? Ne haragudjatok, nem figyeltem a beosztásnál. 

\- Sarutobi Asuma senseit.

Naruto fejében a név azonnal arcra talált. A Hokage fia, az egyik a Joninok közül, aki be volt avatva a Mizuki ügybe. Akkor nem igazán volt lehetősége felmérni sem a képességeit és a személyiségét. Shikamaru azonban nem hagyta barátját a sötétben tapogatózni, amíg ettek, beavatta a többieket az egy nap alatt begyűjtött részletekbe. Hinata és Shino senseie Yuuki Kurenai volt, egy kedves nő. Naruto többször találkozott vele a könyvtár egyik archívumában, ám fél mondatoknál nem beszéltek többet egymással. Ő volt a falu Genjutsu specialistája.

\- És mi a helyzet a ti senseietekkel? –kérdezte Hinata a mesélés végén.

\- Egyelőre semmi különleges. –vonta meg a vállát. –Megostorozza a Temét meg a Bansheet egy adag brutális gyakorlattal. Ugye nem kell említenem, hogy szadista?

Az este további két órája zavartalan hangulatban telt el, amelyet a szokásos csevegés töltött meg. Hazafelé menet egyesével váltak le a kis csapat tagjai. Végül már csak Naruto és Hinata maradt. 

Amikor elérkezett az ideje, hogy elváljanak, egy sokat ígérő pillantással némán megbeszélték a szokásos reggeli találkát Naruto házában, majd elbúcsúzva külön utakon indultak. A szőke klónja egészen hazáig követte a hercegnőt, hogy biztos legyen abban, nem történt semmi gond a hazaúton. Csak akkor oszlatta el magát, amikor a lány belépett a klán területére.


	8. Chapter 8

Immár két hét telt el az óta, hogy Kakashi szárnyai alá vette a hetes csapatot. Eleinte nem fűzött sok reményt a tagok barátkozási szándékaihoz, ám meg kellett döbbennie. Bár a hangulat közel sem volt baráti, messze nem testvéries, mégis volt benne valami hideg kezdeményezés. A tagok a hajnaltól délután hatig tartó program alatt meg tanultak egymással dolgozni.

Naruto gyakran adott tippeket a társainak, Sasuke kezdte elhagyni a „boruljatok a lábaim elé” megnyilvánulásait, legyen szó akár verbálisakról vagy szimpla gesztikulációról, Sakura pedig ténylegesen használni kezdte az eszét és a kiváló chakra kontrollját. Bár az utóbbi két diákot megnyomorították a Naruto által rájuk helyezett pecsétek, Kakashi látta az eredményt és nagyon is tetszett neki, amit látott.

Habár Sasuke és Sakura fejlődése látványos volt, ez a megfelelő tanterv hiánya miatt ütközött ki. Az akadémia nevetséges elvárásai után a tényleges edzés egyesével rángatta felszínre a bennük rejlő potenciálokat.

***

_\- Soha nem értettem egyet az iskolai kötelezőkkel. –mondta egyszer Naruto, amikor véletlenül összefutottak egy este az Ichiraku standnál. –A túlzott militarizmus sem okos döntés, de ez már az erőltetett pacifizmus határát súrolja._

_Kakashi már megszokta, hogy a szőke korához képest eléggé széles látókörű, így meglepetés helyett csak megvonta a vállát. Már hallotta, miféle képzés folyik az akadémián, de ha nem így lett volna, akkor is eltéveszthetetlen a két Genin alul képzettsége. _

_\- Béke van. A falunak nincs szüksége annyi harcosra. Talán nem is engedheti meg magának, hogy annyit fizessen. _

_Naruto csendben lenyelte az addig a szájában majszolt falatot._

_\- Annyi D osztályú küldetésünk lehet, amennyit nem szégyellünk elfogadni. Lehetne azon képezni a Genineket egy fél évig, vagy akár egyig és csak utána küldeni ki őket az első C osztályú küldetésre. Akkor a tapasztaltabbaknak nem kellene macskák után rohangálniuk. És a falunak is több pénze lenne._

_Kakashi megvonta a vállát. Ugyan ki tudhatná, mi jár a vezetők fejében?_

_***_

A másik két diákjával ellentétben a szőke fejlődése sokkal specializáltabb volt. Kakashi számára egyértelmű volt, hogy a szőke már pályát választott magának. Erről is elbeszélgettek az első hét végeztével, amikor a másik két Genin már hazaindult. A szőke egyértelműen frontharcosnak termett. Amikor megkérdezte tőle, milyen típusú frontharcos akar lenni, csak egy valamit felelt.

„Minél többet és minél gyorsabban.”

Tehát a szülei nyomdokaiba készül lépni. A Hokage-sama már beavatta Kakashit a fejleményekbe, miszerint Naruto tudja, kiknek a fia és már az örökségét is megkapta. Ekkor tudta meg az egyik újabb legféltettebben őrzött titkot is a szőkéről, amit csak a falu vezetője ismert. Naruto jó úton halad a Hiraishin megfejtésében és a saját jele kifejlesztésében. Még bele sem tudott gondolni igazán. Az a jutsu gyakorlatilag egy olyan szintre elemi a használóját, amihez egyszerű shinobi már képtelen volt felérni. Egy egész háborút alapoztak rá és a használójára. Nem csalódtak.

Érdekesnek találta, hogy bár Naruto fejlődése Genin társai számára láthatatlan volt, a két csapattag soha nem kérdezett rá a dolog miértjére. Nem tudták, mit keressenek, de bizonyára ösztönösen érezték, hogy csapattársuk sem lazsál. Az igazat megvallva Kakashi már egészen félve edzette a szőkét. Bízott a falu védelmi rendszerében, de ugyan akkor nem zárhatta ki a kémek lehetőségét.

Naruto pedig lassan kezdett nagyon komoly fenyegetéssé fejlődni. Már biztos volt abban, hogy a fiú Jonin rangon áll. Pár év múlva már el is hagyja a legtöbb Jonint. Talán még annyi sem kell hozzá. Ez az elmélete tovább erősödött, amikor Naruto három nappal ez előtt, miután csapattársai hazamentek, bemutatta Kakashinak az akkorra teljesen elsajátított Rasengant és szembesítette mesterét az elméletével.

Úgy gondolta, hogy a Yondaime jutsujának befejezése a Senjutsuban gyökerezik. Vagy legalább is a folyamat felgyorsítása. Úgy számolta, hogy ha természet chakra segítségével befejezi a jutsut, akkor nem kell majd teljesen a sötétségben tapogatóznia, amikor ezt a saját chakrájával is véghez akarja majd vinni.

Kakashi őszintén alig várta, hogy megtudja, mire jut.

***

Naruto kezdett hozzászokni az igazi shinobi élethez.

A két hetes együtt töltött idejük alatt egyetlen küldetést sem vállaltak. Egy alkalommal halkan meg is jegyezte, hogy pár megterhelő fizikai D-rangú küldetésbe nem halnának bele, mert a többiekkel ellentétben ő nem igazán volt eleresztve, lévén a falu már nem állta a költségeit. Shinobiként már pénzkeresőnek számított és ő nem számíthatott szülői bevételre. Persze Kushina és Minato megmaradt vagyona a rendelkezésére állt, de nem szerette volna a szülei pénzét herdálni. Nagyobb biztonságérzetet nyújtott a gondolat, hogy még így is, hogy eltávoztak, változatos módon viselhetik a gondját, ha nagy szükségbe kerül.

Kérése meghallgattatásra talált, amikor Kakashi bejelentette az első D-rangú küldetésüket, pontosabban rendbe szedni az egyik éppen most berendezkedő farmer földjeit. Ez annyiból állt, hogy megkeresték és eltávolították a földben rejtőzködő nagyobb köveket, kigazolták a területet, kivágták a fákat és bokrokat és még át is helyeztek néhány gyümölcsfát.

Az elején ideges volt a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan reagálnak majd a falusiak a jelenlétére. Hátra is húzódott, amikor a sensei és Sakura az ügyféllel beszéltek, próbálva elrejtőzni a kezében tartott könyv mögé. Biztos volt abban, hogy Kakashinak feltűnt a zavara, de a két Genint szerencsére lefoglalta az első küldetésük iránti izgatottság, így nem vettek észre semmit.

Amikor végre kikerült a potenciális csúnya tekintetek kereszttüzéből, már szabályosan jól szórakozott. Csapattársai izmukat megfeszítve igyekeztek lépést tartani vele. Természetesen a munka nagy részét a klónok végezték el, mégis jó kis edzés kerekedett belőle. A nap végén a megbízó megdicsérte őket. Naruto a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a férfi az idő nagy részében csak tátogott a földjén dolgozó tizenkét szőkén. Éppen beesteledett, mire végeztek, a háziasszony pedig mindenkinek készített forró csokoládét a gyors munkáért, hiszen egy nap alatt ráncba szedték a földet, amihez nekik hónapok kellettek volna. 

A nő egy tálcán tartotta eléjük a bögréket, így nem volt választása, mint odasétálni és elfogadni az ajándékot. Már csak az kéne, hogy szörny mellett udvariatlannak is tartsák. Halkan megköszönte, nem csak az édességet, de azt is, hogy egyáltalán őt is számba vették. A két civil felnőtt sokat mondó pillantást váltott egymással, ez pedig már nem kerülte el a két Genin figyelmét.

Kakashi-sensei csevejjel terelte el a felnőttek figyelmét.

\- **Gaki, nem mondom elégszer, de sajnálom, hogy így alakult.**

_\- Ne kérj bocsánatot sensei. Soha nem cserélném hétköznapi életre a barátságunkat._

Amint el voltak engedve, el is tűnt onnan. Az egyik Hokage torony közeli tetőn várta be a többieket és azzal válaszolta meg csapattársai kérdéseit, hogy még be kellett vásárolnia vacsorára és időt akart spórolni. Amikor a két Genin hazaindult a részük kiosztása után, Kakashi egy pillanatra csendben ácsorgott mellette, nem tudva pontosan, mit mondhatna.

\- Akarsz beszélni róla?

\- Nem. -a válasz azonnali volt. -Ebben éltem le az egész életemet. Már hozzászoktam. De nem akarom, hogy Sasuke és Sakura kérdezősködni kezdjen. Amíg csak egy távoli pletyka, addig nem árt a csapatnak.

A Jonin sensei bólintott és egy óvatos, kissé bátortalan mozdulattal vállon veregette, mielőtt ő is távozott. Naruto egy sóhajjal indult haza. Otthon a szokásos tanulás helyett inkább édesanyja naplóját nyitotta ki. Kushina szavai mindig megnyugtatták. Amikor azokat a bejegyzéseket olvasta, amiben a terhességéről ír, mindig átérezte az anyai szeretet. Megerősítette benne, hogy szeretettel várták erre a világra.

Csak miután édesanyja szavai kimosták a lelkéből a keserűséget tudott nekifogni a kutatása folytatásának.

Úgy tűnt, megtalálta az első morzsát a saját Hiraishin pecsétje kifejlesztéséhez. A jutsu, amit eredetileg a Nidaime ötlött ki, majd a Yondaime tökéletesítette igazi Fuinjutsu mestert követelt meg. Három hetébe telt kifundálni az egész alapját úgy, hogy segítségül hívta apja naplóját. Miután a kezdő löket megvolt, lassan minden kezdett körvonalazódni a fejében. Úgy számolta, hogy a Chunin vizsgák kezdetéig már elég közel fog járni a tökéletesítéshez ahhoz, hogy csatában is letesztelje.

A jutsuk tanulása késő esti elfoglaltságai egyikévé vált. A szülei lejegyzéseinek hála már egész szép repertoárral rendelkezett, huszonöt szél elemű és tíz-tíz föld és víz jutsut sikerült elsajátítania. Itt pontot tett a tanulására és inkább ezeknek a mesteri szintre hozására koncentrált. Később majd tovább bővítheti a tudástárát, de egyelőre szerette volna, ha ezek zökkenő mentesen mennek.

Megtanult néhány egyszerűbb és gyengébb tűz és villám elemű jutsut is, ha esetleg szüksége lenne rájuk. Attól, hogy ezek nem az ő elemei, soha nem lehetett tudni, mikor lesz rájuk szüksége. Csak mert számára nehezebb előhívni, nem árt megszokni a használatukat.

*******

Újabb két hét telt el. A hetes csapat rendszeresen elkapkodta azokat a küldetéseket, amelyek nagyobb fizikai megerőltetést igényeltek vagy chakra kontrolt megkövetelő elemekkel rendelkeztek. Ilyen volt például a folyó kitisztítása, amikor gyakorolhatták a vízen járást. Az egy hónapos edzés elképesztő gyümölcsöt hozott. Nem csak erőnlét, de csapatépítés szempontjából.

Sasuke láthatóan moderálta magát és mindent megtett az egója visszafogásának érdekében. Fogalma sem volt, mi okozta ezt a pártfordulást, de nem is állt szándékában panaszkodni. Sakura még mindig egy nyáladzó rajongó lánnyá változott abban a percben, hogy a holló pár mondatnál többet szólt hozzá, de ő is láthatóan megerősödött. Jót tettek neki Kakashi-sensei túlélési tréningjei az erdőben, amikor maguknak kellett levadászniuk vagy összegyűjteniük az élelmet. A lányt szemlátomást megviselte az első ölése, ami egy pórul járt nyuszika képében pislogott rá ártatlanul. Természetesen ez közel sem volt egy igazi ember megöléséhez, de egy olyan lánynak, aki egy hónapja még nem látott tovább az utolsó Uchihánál, tökéletes kezdő fok.

A küldetések elején és végén lehetőség szerint minimálisra csökkentette a kapcsolatot az ügyféllel. Még így is kapott hideget és meleget is. Voltak, akik nem nehezteltek rá a félreértett helyzete miatt és voltak olyanok, különösen akiknek meghalt egy szerette a támadásban, akik egyáltalán nem fogták vissza magukat gyűlölködő pillantások terén.

Naruto kedves szavakkal viszonozta az elfogadást és lesütött, csendes beletörődéssel viselte a negatív hozzáállást. Annak örült, hogy Kakashi próbálta védeni a hátát. Egy idő után sikerült kiszűrni azokat a feladatokat, amelyeket barátságosabb emberek adták fel és ha mellé nyúltak, kivétel nélkül az ügyfél és Naruto közé állt, legjobb tudása szerint terelve el az illető figyelmét. Naruto szívét minden alkalommal megérintette a gesztus. Még ha Kakashit csak a bűntudat vezérelte, amikor megvédte egykori senseiének a fiát, segített és ez volt a lényeg.

Soha nem beszéltek róla. Nem kettesben és főleg nem a csapatban. A furcsa bánásmód egy feszült felhőként lengte körbe a csapatot. Sakura többször is rákérdezett a dologra, de csak a szokásos választ kapta. "Okok és okok." Sasuke bizonyára még annyira sem értette a helyzetet, mint a civil háttérből érkező csapattársuk. Bár az Uchihák sajnos gyanúba keveredtek Madara támadása után, amit a vezetőség nem rejtett véka alá, shinobiként tisztában voltak a jinchuuriki és a bijuu közti különbséggel, ezért soha nem vezették le rajta a sérelmüket.

Sakurának láthatóan nehezére esett csak úgy elengedni a dolgot. Az utolsó alkalommal, amikor rákérdett, csak kettesben voltak egy küldetés után. A rózsaszín hajú egy szilárd tekintettel a szemében maradt hátra és megállította, amikor el akart búcsúzni.

\- Naruto. Ezeknek az "okok és okok"nak köze van ahhoz, hogy anya dühös volt, amikor egy csapatba kerültünk?

Kevésen múlott, hogy nem grimaszolt a kérdés hallatán. Már régen tudta, hogy Haruno Mebuki nem éppen tartja a szíve csücskének. A nő húga meghalt a támadásban, így nem is csoda. A férje, Haruno Kizashi egy visszavonult Chunin volt, aki eddig soha nem kezelte Narutot másként, mint bármilyen más korabeli gyereket, de a felesége egyelőre hajthatatlan volt.

\- Igen.

\- Nem értem, mi folyik itt. -vallotta be a lány. -Miért bánnak így veled?

Naruto mély lélegzetet vett és felé fordult.

\- A legjobb az lesz Sakura, ha nem ásod bele magad túlságosan. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a jövőben megérted majd a helyzetet.

*******

\- Kurama-sensei. –szólalt meg egy napon Naruto szokatlanul komolyan. A róka erre felkapta a fejét. –Kérlek, tanítsd meg nekem a Kilenc Maszkos Bestia megidézését! –lótuszülésben ült a ketrec előtt.

Már kezdett belejönni az elméje helyszínének megváltoztatásába. Egyelőre csak megszabadult a csatornaszerű hangulattól. Egy világosabb, magas mennyezetű folyosón voltak. A padló is tiszta volt és nem bokáig állt a vízben. Haladás, de még sokat szeretne alakítani rajta.

A róka megdöbbent a kérésen. Már egyszer megbeszélték a fiúval, hogy ez csakis akkor lehetséges, ha a pecsét meglazul és Naruto több erőt tud kiszipolyozni a résen keresztül. Ezt a feltételt megkerülni nem lehet, ami azt jelentette…

\- **Jól meggondoltad ezt Gaki?** –vonta vallatóra. –A**z energiahullám, ami létrejöhet, nem éppen kellemes figyelmet vonzana.**

Naruto elhatározottan nézett vissza a bijuura, szemében cinkosság bujkált. A Kyuubi nagyon jól ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Azt jelenti, hogy a szőkének már megvan az ötlete arra, hogyan segítsen ezen az apró problémán.

\- Kakashi-sensei két hónap múlva elvállal velünk egy C-rangú küldetést, amely jó eséllyel kivisz a faluból. Ott áll szándékomban meglazítani a pecsétet. Bár itthon túl sok az érzékelő ninja, odakint könnyen el tudok bújni pár felerősített rejtőzködő pecsét mögött.

A róka bólintott. Talán ezzel számára is lehetőség nyílik arra, hogy többet érzékeljen a szőke világából. Már így is elég szépen egymásra hangolódtak, bár ez az érzés még csak nem is hasonlítható a valódi szélhez az arcán, vagy az illatokhoz az orrában, a napfény melegéhez a bundáján. Kurama cserbenhagyta a kényelmes fekvő pozícióját ahhoz, hogy a szőke példájára lótuszülésbe helyezkedjen.

\- **Van még valami, amit tudnod kell.** –dörmögte komolyan. –**De előtte meg kell esküdnöd, hogy nem teszel semmi elhamarkodottat ezzel az információval.**

Naruto fejet hajtott a tanára előtt.

\- Megesküszöm sensei.

\- **Nemrég felfedeztem két különleges lenyomatot a pecsétben, amik ugyan hozzá tartoznak, de teljesen szükségtelenek.**

Narutonak felszökött a szemöldöke.

\- Ez furcsa. Apa fuinjutsu mester volt, nem hiszem, hogy ilyen mellényúlást követett volna el.

\- **Én sem.** –helyeselt a róka. –**Habár a Yondaime elég nagy nyomás alatt volt a pecsét elkészítésekor, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha valaki, akkor az a férfi képes volt még abban a helyzetben is hideg fejjel gondolkodni.**

Narutonak ujjongott a szíve, amikor a róka így beszélt az apjáról. Annak ellenére, hogy Minato elvette a chakrája felét és bezárta egy újszülöttbe mindketten tudták, hogy ha akkor nem így tesz, Kurama most valószínűleg Madarának a háziállata lenne. Ha érez iránta bármit is, akkor az csak hála lehet.

\- **Valami van abban a két lenyomatban.** –folytatta a Kyuubi. –**Nem csak az apád chakráját érzem benne, de Kushináét is. **

A szőke tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő.

\- Ez biztos?

Kurama bólintott.

\- **Elég ideig voltam a testébe zárva, hogy bizonyosan felismerjem a chakráját. A Yondaiméé pedig egyértelmű, hiszen pont ebből a chakrából áll a pecsét maga is.**

\- Akkor hogy különítetted el? –jött a meglepett kérdés.

\- **Olyan érzés, mint amikor végighúzod az ujjad a papíron.** –Magyarázta a róka. – **Még ha csak egy homokszem is van alatta, azt is megérzed, ha alaposan csinálod. Ilyen kis kiugrás ez a chakra lenyomat is.**

Naruto, megelégedve a válasszal, gondolataiba merült. Az apjának bizonyosan jó oka volt arra, hogy elrejtse ezt a két lenyomatot a pecsétben. Talán soha észre sem vették volna, ha két hónapja nem kezdtek volna el rések után tapogatózni, amin keresztül növelhetnék az áramlást. Semmi ilyesmit nem találtak. A pecsét tökéletesen zár.

Hirtelen egy új jelenlétre lett figyelmes. Odakint, a teste közelében, megjelent egy ismerős chakra lenyomat.

\- **Látogatód van.** –állapította meg szórakozottan a Kyuubi.

\- Érzem. Vajon mit akarhat?

\- **Derítsd ki.** –vonta meg a vállát. –**Jó éjt Gaki.**

\- Jó éjt sensei.

*******

Amint Naruto kinyitotta az ajtót, szembetalálkozott az éppen kopogni készülő Sasukéval. A fiú kissé meglepetten engedte le a kezét.

\- Jó estét Sasuke. –dőlt az ajtónak. –Segíthetek valamiben?

\- Igen. – Hanghordozása alapján a helyzet nem volt túl kellemes a számára. –Nem bánod, ha bent folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést?

Naruto azonnal megértette a célzást, és amíg a holló belépett mellette a lakásba, addig az ajtófélfánál levő aktiváló pecsétbe vezette a chakráját, ami nyomban láthatóvá vált az egész szobában. Egy pisszenés sem fog onnan kijutni. Elsétáltak az asztalhoz, ahol Sasuke helyet foglalt, Naruto pedig úgy döntött, csinál mindkettejüknek egy-egy bögre teát.

Ez alatt a percek nehéz és közel kényelmetlen csendben teltek. Fogalma sem volt, mit keres a fiú az ajtaja előtt ilyen későn. Egyáltalán honnan van neki a lakcíme? Naruto egyszer sem említette. Bár bizonyára, ha az utolsó Uchiha feltesz egy kérdést, az emberek egymást tapossák le, hogy ők válaszolhassanak először. Amint végre egymással szemben ültek, Sasuke láthatóan elnyomott egy mély sóhajt, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

\- Először kezdem azzal, hogy bocsánatot kérek az eddigi viselkedésem miatt. Legalább is a nagy része miatt. –küldött felé egy már jól ismert pimasz Uchiha félmosolyt, amire Naruto szokás szerint megforgatta volna a szemeit, ha nem rázták volna meg csontvelőig a szavak.

Ez most tényleg megtörténik? Uchiha „Herceg” Sasuke-sama bocsánatot kért? Megnézte a chakráját, tényleg ő az, Genjutsu pedig nem működik rajta. Amaterasu-sama nevére, befagyott a Pokol, vagy mi a fene?

\- Megismételnéd? –nyögte ki végül.

\- Tudod, hogy nem. –Na, ez már hasonlított arra a fiúra, akit ismert.

\- Rendben van. –ropogtatta ki a vállait. –Talán kiderült, hogy halálos beteg vagy? Esetleg impotens? –hirtelen gyanú szökött a szemébe. –Ugye nem vagy meleg?

\- Dobe! –mordult fel fenyegetően a holló. Naruto látta lelki szemei előtt, ahogy mérgében a nem létező tollait borzolja.

\- Jól van, komolyan veszem. –sóhajtott és intett, hogy folytassa.

\- A másik, amit el szeretnék mondani, hogy el kell ismernem, hogy erős vagy.

\- Kami nevére Sasuke, ennyire súlyos? –sziszegte Naruto, szabad kezének ujjait felfuttatta az arcán és a szőke tincsek közé túrt. Kezdett komolyan aggódni a személyiség fordulás miatt.

\- Számomra az, ugyan is, - mély lélegzet. –A segítségedet szeretném kérni.

\- A segítségemet?

\- Igen. Láthatóan jóval erősebb vagy, mint amennyit a külvilág felé mutatsz és érted a dolgodat. –gesztikulált a körülöttük levő pecsétekre. –Szeretnélek megkérni, hogy taníts engem.

\- Tanítsalak? –Hála Amaterasu-samanak, egyelőre hanyagolta az ivást. Most biztos megfulladt volna.

Sasuke aprót biccentett.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem titok előtted sem a múltam, sem az életcélom. Arra kérlek, hogy segíts ezt elérnem.

Oh, a múltja nem volt titok. Narutonak egy pillanatra muszáj volt lehunynia a szemeit, amint akaratlanul is felidézte azt az éjszakát. Legjobb tudomása szerint Sasukénak soha senki sem mondta el, hogy akkor éjjel Naruto volt az, aki megzavarta Itachit a munka befejezésében. Ez bizonyára bölcs döntés volt, mégsem tudta lenyelni a keserű pirulát a saját kétszínűségével kapcsolatban.

Ami pedig az életcélját illeti, az teljesen jogos, sőt, magától értetődő. Még Naruto maga is szívesen bemosott volna párat Itachinak, ám úgy tűnik, át kell engednie a tisztességet egy méltóbb jelentkezőnek.

\- Talán nem felel meg Kakashi-sensei edzése? –kérdezte válasz helyett, összefonva maga előtt az ujjait az asztalon.

A holló szája vonallá szűkült egy pillanatra.

\- Bizonyos mértékben igen. Ahogy hallottam, az egyetlen sensei, aki tényleg ennyire komolyan veszi még az edzést, az Maito Gai. Viszont már egy hónapja edzünk a keze alatt, és a famászáson és vízen járáson kívül semmit sem tanított nekünk!

Naruto már rég nem hallotta ennyit beszélni a csapattársát. Egy szuszra biztos nem. Valamiért tetszett neki a változás. A fiú túl hideg és élettelen volt az ő ízlésének a klánja halála óta, ami tökéletes megérthető, de ettől még nem kellett szeretnie a viselkedést.

\- Megértem a fenntartásod, viszont részben a senseiiel értek egyek. –mikor a fiú megszólalt volna, Naruto megemelte a kezét. –Hadd fejezzem be. Beszéljünk őszintén Sasuke. Amikor te és Sakura kikerültetek az akadémiáról, erős kifejezéssel élve fogalmatok sem volt az életről, amire jelentkeztetek. –mikor látta, hogy a holló nem szakítja meg, kis híján mosoly felé rándult a szája széle. Kis híján. –Sakura gyakorlatilag csak tanulással és fejlett chakra kontrollal jutott át, ami nem csoda, mert alig volt több chakrája, mint egy átlag civilnek. A személyiségéről nem is beszélve.

Kortyolt egyet a teájából, gyűjtötte a gondolatait.

\- Te pedig, - kezdte és komolyan a szemébe nézett. Éreztetni akarta a fiúval, hogy megfigyeléseken alapuló száraz tényeket fog közölni és nem bírálja. –El voltál kényeztetve a Civil Tanács által. Nem tagadom, hogy jók a képességeid, sőt kiválók. Ha valaki végre ad neked egy kis formát, jó eséllyel fél éven belül beéred az előző évi legjobbat, akit zseniként emlegetnek. Viszont, minden egyéb téren, a te szintedhez mérve, csapnivalóan teljesítettél. Nem használod a klánod taijutsuját, nem vagy képes használni a Sharingant, és az alapján, amit ebben a hónapban láttam az akadémiai kötelezők mellett legfeljebb három jutsut ismersz.

\- Éppen ezért fordultam hozzád! –szólalt fel egy kicsit élesebben és hangosabban a kelleténél. Naruto nem reagált.

\- Még nem fejeztem be a gondolatot. Mint mondtam, alul voltatok képezve. Kakashi-sensei ezt látta és nekifogott kikupálni a csorbákat. Igaza van abban, hogy fejlesztenetek kell a chakra kontrollotokat mielőtt belevetitek magatokat a Ninjutsuba. Igaza van abban, hogy minden Ninjának kiváló fizikummal kell rendelkeznie. Igaza van abban, hogy a taijutsu a ninja egyik első és végső fegyvere, mert a chakra nem végtelen, és ha kifogytál, akkor csak a fegyverek és a fizikai erőd képes megvédeni az ellenfeleddel szemben. Viszont…

Erre már a holló, aki eddig lesütött szemekkel az asztalt bámulta, felkapta a fejét.

\- Részben neked is igazat adok. A sensei azért nem kezdett el Ninjutsut tanítani nekünk, mert jelenleg Sakura tartalékai, bár szépen fejlődnek, még nem megfelelőek arra a szintre. Biztosan belátod, mit tenne a csapat moráljával, ha az egyik tagunk nem tudná velünk tartani a lépést és ezért hasztalannak érezné magát.

Az utolsó Uchiha óvatosan bólintott.

\- Nekem megvannak a magam módszerei az önképzésre. –felsóhajtott. –Részben az én kudarcom is ez a helyzet, mert eddig nem gondoltam bele megfelelően a helyzetedbe. Ezért a válaszom rendben. –nézett ismét komolyan az Uchiha szemeibe. – Segítek neked megerősödni. De készülj fel arra, hogy cseppet sem leszek elnéző.

\- Kevesebbre nem is számítottam! –sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a sötéthajú.

Naruto bólintott és felállt az asztaltól. Intett a csapattársának, hogy kövesse. Leültek egymás elé a szőnyegre és felnyitotta a vörös tekercset. Amíg ő megidézte a szükséges tekercseket és felszereléseket, addig Sasuke kezébe adott két chakra papírt, hogy tesztelje le az affinitását, majd a másodikkal erősítse meg. Mind a két lap elsőként összegyűrődött, majd pár másodpercre rá elhamvadt.

\- Ez mit jelent? –kérdezte Sasuke, tekintete cikázott a tenyerében levő hamu és a szőke fiú között.

\- Azt, hogy két elemed van. –magyarázta a szőke. –A villám és a tűz. Ez ritka számba megy, de lévén, hogy klánból származol, annyira nem meglepő. –elővett egy üres tároló tekercset, egy ecsetet és tintát. Keze művészi pontossággal, gyakorlattal és gyorsasággal mozgott a papíron. –Egyelőre három-három alacsony C rangú jutsut adok neked mind a két elemből. Még ne próbálgasd őket, majd holnap együtt nekifogunk az Uchiha rezidencián. Addig is nézd át az összest és válassz ki egyet, amelyiket elsőként meg szeretnéd tanulni.

Amint ezzel megvoltak, elpakolt és kikísérte a fiút. Az ajtóban Sasuke még egyszer, fejet hajtott.

\- Köszönöm Naruto.

\- Nincs mit. –vigyorgott. –Na, hess-hess, mielőtt túlságosan kiesel a szerepedből.

\- Hn. Dobe.

\- Mindjárt jobb! –nevetett. –Jó éjszakát!

\- Jó éjszakát.


	9. Chapter 9

Miután a hetes csapat befejezte a szokásos edzéstervét és fáradtan indult haza, Naruto az árnyak közt követte csapattársát, amíg az be nem fordult a második kanyarban, biztosra menve abban, hogy már nincsenek szem előtt. Csak ez után landolt mellette. Sasuke meg sem rezzent, hozzászokott már a szőke hirtelen fel- és eltűnéseihez. Tudta, hogy Naruto gyakran settenkedett az árnyak között. Nem tudta pontosan miért, de Genin társa mindig arra törekedett, hogy ne legyen szem előtt, főleg küldetéseken.

Amint elérkeztek azonban az Uchiha rezidenciára, a szőke megdermedt a kapuban. Sasuke kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Mi történt Dobe?

Kissé visszahőkölt, amikor a szőke szemei megváltoztak. Egyszer látta eddig csak ezeket a szemeket, mégpedig a csengős teszt alkalmával. Az íriszek vörösek voltak és a pupillája hasított, kétoldalt a szemhéjai pedig narancsszínűek. A szőke végignézett a földön, követett valamit a szemével, amit a holló nem láthatott. Sasuke csak annyit érzékelt az egészből, hogy az Uzumaki kezei ökölbe szorulnak. A környékre nyomasztó aura nehezedett.

\- Naruto?

A megszólított felé kapta a fejét. Szemei újra a régiek voltak, arcára pedig egy jól megszokott rókavigyor ült. Az aura úgy megszűnt, mintha soha nem is lett volna.

\- Ne haragudj, csak eszembe jutott valami. Mehetünk.

Sasuke nem firtatta csapattársa viselkedését, még akkor sem, ha tudta, hogy hazudott neki. Sejtette, hogy a szőkének mindenre megvan a maga oka, amitől semmi sem tántoríthatja el. Soha semmilyen kérdés áradatnak nem adta be a derekát, ezért kár is lett volna az energiáért. Elvezette őt a klán egyik saját gyakorlóterepére, ami nagyjából akkora volt, mint a hetes gyakorlópálya.

\- Remek. –nézett körbe a szőke. –Kiválasztottad a jutsut, amit szeretnél megtanulni?

A holló bólintott és felé nyújtotta a tekercset. Narutonak elég volt a nevét megnéznie, lévén fejből tudta az összes tekercse tartalmát.

\- Megtanultad a szükséges kézjeleket?

Újabb bólintás.

\- Rendben. Először is be kell vallanom, hogy kisebb fajta gondjaink lesznek, mert én nem vagyok sem villám, sem tűz elemű, így nekem a te elemeid nem jönnek olyan természetesen. Viszont okok és okok miatt a tűz elem tanítása nem fog gondot okozni, csak a villám.

Sasuke bólintott. Az első részével tisztában volt, mert emlékezett arra, hogy Naruto a vizsga során szél és föld elemű jutsukat is használt. Azt is tudta, hogy amikor a szőke az „okok és okok” kifejezést használja, akkor általában olyasmiről beszél, amit rajta kívül csak Kakashi-sensei értett. Mikor egy hete rákérdezett erre, Naruto azt mondta, hogy ez egy S-osztályú titok és mikor eljön az ideje, mind a két csapattársát be fogja avatni.

Az edzés még így is megfelelő gördülékenységgel ment. Az első két órában a szőke figyelmesen elemző szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a jutsut próbálgatja. Tippek százaival látta el a létező összes mozzanatot illetően, ami a holló részéről arra engedett következtetni, hogy a fiú tapasztalatból beszél. Volt egy chakra rúdja is, amivel a tartását igazgatta minden alkalommal, amikor rossz volt a beállása.

Órákig edzettek.

***

Naruto nagyon is elégedett volt a fejleménnyel. Ahhoz képest, hogy Sasuke eddig milyen képzést kapott Ninjutsuból, kielégítő eredményeket sikerült felmutatnia. Ő és Kurama-sensei felváltva látták el a fiút tanácsokkal, még ha a róka az elején morgolódva is, mondván, _„Csak azért segítek egy Uchihának, mert fáj nézni, ahogy szerencsétlenkedik”_. Naruto már ennyiért is hálás volt, ismerve a bérlője történetét az Uchihákkal.

A második óra leforgása után leállította, hiszen Sasuke úgy nézett ki, mint aki majd kiköpi a tüdejét.

\- Mára ennyi elég lesz. Ha jól sejtem, a chakrád nagy részét felhasználtad.

Sasuke biccentett. Egész testéről patakzott a verejték és lihegett. Naruto meghagyta, hogy mit egyen vacsorára, ami segít majd a chakrája gyorsabb visszatöltésében, majd elköszöntek egymástól, Naruto pedig szokás szerint Shunshin jutsuval eltűnt a színről.

*******

A Hokage csendben morogva dolgozott a papírmunkán, amikor egy ismerős chakra lenyomatot érzett meg az ablakában. Egy mosoly csúszott az arcára, mert már egy hónapja nem látta a fiút, mivel a D osztályú küldetéseket egy megbízott Jonin osztotta ki. Csak Kakashi jelentései alapján tudta, hogy a küldetések alatt elhúzódott a falusiaktól. Már régen akart küldeni hozzá egy klónt látogatóba, de mindig túl későn jutott eszébe.

\- Segíthetek valamiben Naruto? –kérdezte, nem fordulva meg, nem akarva elveszteni, hol tartott az olvasásban.

\- Hokage-sama. –az öreg arcáról azonnal eltűnt a jókedv, amint meghallotta a szőke hangját. Naruto csak akkor használta ezt a hangszínt, ha komoly dologról volt szó. –Attól tartok, nagyon rossz híreket kell közölnöm.

Megfordult, hogy a fiú szemébe nézzen. Hideg, kötelességtudó kék tengerekbe bámult. Úgy érezte, Minato és Kushina egyszerre néz vissza rá. Nem segített az sem, hogy Naruto napról napra jobban hasonlított az apjára, és amióta hosszú volt a haja, Minato kiköpött mása lehetett volna.

\- Hallgatlak. –szólalt meg végül.

\- S-osztályú rossz híreket. –pontosított a szőke.

Hiruzen úgy érezte, mintha egy jeges kéz markolta volna meg a szívét. Gondolatai azonnal a szőkébe zárt bijuu köré csavarodtak. Talán baj volt a pecséttel. Talán a róka szokatlanul nyugtalan volt. Kushinánál többször is megesett. Egy gyors mozdulattal intett az ANBUnak, hogy hagyják el az irodáját, majd gyorsan aktiválta a privát beszélgetés pecséteket. Naruto e közben az asztala elé állt, kissé feszült tartással. Az öreg aprót biccentett.

\- Egy napja Sasuke eljött hozzám, hogy segítséget kérjen a Ninjutsu edzése során, amit meg is ígértem neki. A mai csapat edzésünk után elmentem hozzá az Uchiha rezidenciára és találtam valamit, amiről feltétlenül tudnia kell.

A Hokage egy kicsit megnyugodott, hogy nem a rókával vannak gondok, viszont most egészen másfajta aggódás kerítette hatalmába. Naruto már egyszer belekeveredett az Uchiha Mészárlásba. Bár Itachinak esze ágában sem volt végezni az öccsével, Hiruzen mégis örült, hogy a szőke megérkezett és véget vetett a Genjutsunak.

\- Amikor elkezdtem a Senjutsu edzésemet felfigyeltem arra, hogy egy furcsa chakra hálózat húzódik az egész faluban. Eleinte nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy figyelmet, lévén kisebb csomópontjai voltak a fontosabb épületek alatt így azt hittem, valami féle falu szerte széthúzott védelmi rendszer. Nem is kerestem meg soha a középpontját. Ma azonban, amint beléptem az Uchiha rezidencia kapuján, rájöttem, hogy miféle hálózattal állok szemben.

Hiruzen nem akarta félbeszakítani, de nagyon is zavaró volt, amit a szőke leírt, ő ugyanis semmi hasonló hálózatról nem tudott. Nem volt bolond, tisztában volt azzal, hogy Danzo nem oszlatta fel a Gyökeret, sokszor információt is cseréltek. Innen tudta, hogy ez nem az ő keze munkája. Még kellemetlenebb volt, hogy a pecsét középpontja az Uchiha klán régi rezidenciája.

\- Egy Parazita pecsétről beszélünk, –habár hangja még mindig kontrollált volt, az öreg látta, hogy ökölbe szorulnak a kezei. –amit ha aktiváltak volna, az egész falutól elszívta volna a chakrát. Nem vagyok a hadviselés mestere, de ez nagyon is puccskísérletnek látszik.

Az öreg felsóhajtott. Látta a szőke szemében, hogy levonta a maga következtetéseit és fejben összekapcsolta a szálakat. Mivel Naruto a nagy részét már úgy is kifundálta, ezért beavatta őt a részletekbe. A szőke becsületére legyen mondva, hogy egyszer sem rezzent meg, pedig a falu egyik legtragikusabb hőséről rántották le a leplet. Mikor a Hokage végzett, Naruto ANBU stílusban térdre ereszkedett előtte.

\- Hokage-sama, engedélyt kérek Uchiha Sasuke teljes körű kiképzésére.

Hiruzen agya ugyan azon járt, mint a fiúé. Ha Naruto engedélyt kap a kiképzésre, akkor hivatalosan is jogában áll minden tudását az Uchihára ruházni. Ismét eszébe jutott az este, amikor Itachi és az ifjú jinchuuriki útjai találkoztak. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy a szőke logikátlan módon emésztette magát az akkor történtek miatt. Ez a sejtése beigazolódni látszott. Valószínűleg a bűntudata is szerepet játszott a személyes edzői kérelem elvállalásában.

Viszont kétségei voltak a felől, hogy szabadna-e az örökös kezébe ekkora hatalmat adni. Narutoval soha sem voltak gondjai, a fiú hűsége a falu iránt olyan magaslatokba nyúlt, amelyet talán csak a Hokagék és pár kivételes személy tudhatott magáénak. Ugyan akkor, ha valaki, akkor a szőke képes lesz átformálni Sasukét és véglegesen a falu mellé állítani. Ugyanakkor rettegett attól, hogy ha a fiatal Uchiha szembesül a klánja és a bátyja sorsával, akkor a falu ellen fordul.

A legbiztosabb azonban abban volt, hogy Naruto megfelelő elővigyázatossággal fogja kezelni a helyzetet.

\- Rendben van Naruto. –sóhajtott. –Jól figyelj rám. Megkapod tőlem írásban is az engedélyt. Ezen kívül, - az öreg itt ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felsóhajtson. Fiatal volt még a fiú ehhez, de remélhetőleg teljesen érett hozzá. –egy különleges ANBU címet és feladatot kapsz tőlem. Azt akarom, hogy kövess el mindent annak érdekében, hogy Sasuke hűsége a faluhoz húzódjon. Keríts köré olyan személyeket, akik hajlandóak figyelmen kívül hagyni az „utolsó Uchiha” státuszát, hogy igazi barátokra lelhessen. A jelentéseket nekem fogod megtenni és csakis nekem, illetve annak, aki utánam fogja viselni a Hokage kalapot. Az edzésnél szinte teljesen szabad kezet adok neked, viszont minden A és a feletti jutsu tanítása előtt az én jóváhagyásomra lesz szükséged.

A szőke csendben hallgatta a parancsokat. Nem mutatta külső jelét a rá nehezedő súlynak, de már az is elég árulkodó jel volt, hogy légzése alig volt észrevehető. Feszült volt és az utolsó idegszálával is a feladatra koncentrált.

\- Továbbá azt szeretném, hogy verd ki a fejéből a klánjának azt az ostoba hitét, hogy a Sharingan használata áll mindenekfelett. Tanítsd meg neki a kemény munka örömét. Hozzáférést biztosítok számodra a klán összegyűjtött tekercseihez, amiből majd Taijutsut és Kenjutsut fogsz neki tanítani, vagy az általad kiválasztott tanár teszi majd meg ugyan ezt az én jóváhagyásommal. Ha érdeklődést mutat irányában, akkor kereshetsz neki egy megfelelő szerződést az idézett állatokkal. Kakashit majd én beavatom a részletekbe.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama! –hajtott még inkább fejet a szőke.

\- Tovább. Jelenleg te vagy a falu legképzettebb tagja Fuinjutsu terén, mivel Jiraya a kémhálózatával foglalkozik. Mit gondolsz, veszélyt jelent még a parazita pecsét?

A szőke aprót bólintott.

\- Még mindig aktiválásra kész.

\- Képes vagy hatástalanítani?

\- Ahhoz tanulmányoznom kell. –vallotta be. –De pár hét alatt megtalálom a gyengéjét, utána már csak fel kell számolni.

\- Kiváló, akkor részletes jelentést kérek a fejleményekről. Amint képes vagy feloldani a pecsétet, a rendelkezésedre bocsájtok egy Hyuugákból álló ANBU alakulatot, akik segítenek a pecsét eltávolításában.

\- Igenis, Hokage-sama!

Az öreg hátradőlt a székében. A fiú láthatóan meg sem rezzent a rá szakított hatalmas feladattól. Hiruzennek bűntudata volt. Már megtörtént egyszer, hogy egy ennyire fiatal gyermek vállára ekkora terhet rakott, a végeredmény pedig az lett, hogy az illetőre rá kellett húzniuk a vizes lepedőt a falu túlélése és hírneve érdekében. Ezzel a lépéssel egyszerre helyezte a fiút hatalmi pozícióba és kövezte ki hozzá Danzo útját. Az a vén róka bizonyára már rég szemet vetett a jinchuuriki képességeire és visszafojtott lélegzettel várja, mikor szőheti be a hálójával.

A szőke e közben lassan felállt.

\- Van valami, amit eddig mindenki elől eltitkoltam Hokage-sama. –vallotta be. –Ám úgy érzem, hogy ha bárkiben, akkor önben megbízhatok. Hogy megháláljam a bizalmát, felfedem mi volt a valódi oka annak, hogy felfedeztem a természet chakrát.

A Hokage úgy érezte, az este már nem lehet megterhelőbb a számára. De amikor a fiú kék szemei nap sárgára változtak, már nem volt ebben annyira biztos. A szőke várt egy pár pillanatot, amíg a Hokage kizökken a kezdeti döbbenetéből, majd amint az öreg figyelme visszatért, ugyanolyan száraz hangon szólalt meg, mint amilyenben a jelentését tette.

\- A neve Gorudogan. Én vagyok az egyetlen használója.

Ez után elmondott mindent, kezdve Amaterasu-samatól egészen a Doujutsu eddig ismert képességeiig. Elmondta a rá bízott feladatot is és beszámolt az öregnek a Nagy Háborúról, amit az istennő említett. Hiruzen e közben figyelmesen hallgatta. Csak ekkor jelent meg végre a kirakós hiányzó darabja és kattant minden a helyére. A szőke elhatározása, a hűsége a falu iránt. Hiszen nem is volt képes gyűlöletre. Őszintén megértette, miért pont őt választotta az istennő. Ha ilyen ütemben halad, mire elfordul a második évtized a feje felett, már túlszárnyalja az előző Hokagékat.

\- Rendben van Naruto. A szavamat adom, hogy hallgatni fogok a képességedről. Ám arra megkérhetlek ugye, hogy avass be a fejlődésébe?

A szőke egy pillanat alatt újra térden volt.

\- Hokage-sama. A falu shinobija vagyok, a falu fegyvere. Azt az életet választottam, hogy legjobb tudásom szerint szolgáljam és védelmezzem a lakókat az ön parancsain keresztül. Jogában áll mindenről tudnia, ami velem kapcsolatos.

Az öregnek az már nem tetszett annyira, hogy a fiú ennyire fegyverként tekint magára. Ő annál több volt. Sokkal, de sokkal több. Minato és Kushina öröksége, egy jobb, fényesebb jövő jelképe és kulcsa. A falu Láthatatlan Hercege. Viszont tiszteletben tartotta a gondolkodásmódját. Az ehhez hasonló kötelesség tudat ritka kincs, még békeidőben is.

Elbocsájtotta a fiút az éjszakára és előhúzta a személyes aktáját róla. Ideje lenne frissíteni a rangját és a beosztását. A szíve mélyén nagyon büszke volt. Kevesen mondhatják el magukról, hogy Genin rangról azonnal Különleges ANBU Kapitánnyá váltak.

*******

\- Nos, hogy megy az edzés? –kérdezte Naruto vigyorogva barátait.

Az Ino-Shika-Cho trio úgy nézett ki, mintha most küzdötte volna fel magát a pokolból. Ino homlokát az asztalon pihentette és halkan nyöszörgött. Shikamaru ki volt nyúlva a székében és az az enyhe párafelhő felette bizonyára a lelke lehetett, amely akaratának utolsó szálaival kapaszkodott a testébe. Choji fintorogva piszkálta a negyedik tányérján a maradékot.

\- Edzés? –nyögte Shikamaru. –Inkább a Pokolból szökött macskadémon kergetése.

\- Tora? –kérdezte Hinata és megborzongott. Naruto esküdni mert volna, hogy még Shino chakrája is feldúltnak hatott. Ez már felkeltette az érdeklődését, főleg, hogy három morgás érkezett válaszként.

\- Már párszor hallottam arról a dögről. –húzta össze a szemöldökét. –Ennyire borzasztó lenne?

\- Rosszabb. –nyögött fel Ino. –Az a macska egy veterán shinobi ösztöneivel rendelkezik!

\- Nem lenne jobb mindenkinek, ha egyszerűen futni hagynák szegény állatot? Úgy értem, vigyétek ki az erdőbe és eresszétek el. Onnan már úgyse szerzik vissza.

Hirtelen mindenki úgy nézett Narutora, mintha Kami-sama maga szólalt volna fel a szőke száján keresztül.

\- Ez zseniális! –egyenesedett ki Shikamaru és az ott jelenlévők életükben először látták barátjukat energiával teli. –Megszabadulunk tőle egyszer s mindenkorra!

Naruto zavartan felnevetett, elkönyvelve, hogy soha többé nem akarja előhozni barátja ördögi énjét, mert ijesztőbb volt, mint Anko-san, valahányszor új fogoly érkezik a Kínzás és Kihallgatásra és rá bízták az illető vallatását.

Az este további része könnyed beszélgetéssel telt el. Naruto kissé aggódott, amikor kiderült, hogy Hinatáék egy hónap múlva el fognak vállalni egy C-rangú küldetést. Tudta, hogy előbb utóbb eljön az idő, amikor szerelme elhagyja a falut a csapatával és veszélyes helyzetekbe kerül, de reménykedett benne, hogy inkább utóbb, mint előbb. Már a gondolattól is elszorult a gyomra, hogy nem lehet ott megvédeni a lányt.

Ugyanakkor ilyenkor mindig összeszidta magát fejben. Az alatt a három év alatt, amíg együtt edzettek az akadémián, a lányból igazi kunoichi vált. Tökéletesen képes volt az önvédelemre és Naruto segítségével megtanult hét B osztályú víz jutsut. Megtámogatva ezt még a Byakugannal, Hinata bőven képes lesz elbánni pár banditával.

*******

Naruto az edzés második napján leült Sasuke elé és szembesítette a dolgok állásával. Elmondta neki, hogy kötelességéből adódóan beavatta a Hokagét az edzésükbe, aki engedélyt adott neki arra, hogy minden rendelkezésére álló tudást átadjon neki, ha jónak látja.

Részletesen tagolta az edzésük korlátait. Ha Naruto új tanárt akar bevonni egy bizonyos téren, azt előbb a falu vezetőjének jóvá kell hagynia. A Halál Erdejének és egyéb Veszélyes besorolású edzőterepek használatához engedélyre lesz szükségük. Az A és a feletti jutsukhoz szintén a Hokage engedélye szükséges.

Elmondta azt is, hogy a falu vezetője a rendelkezésükre bocsájtotta az Uchiha klán tekercseit, amiből Sasuke tanulni fog, de kihangsúlyozta, hogy csak azt tanulhatja meg, amiről Naruto úgy gondolja, hogy készen áll. Továbbá azt is a tudomására adta, hogy Kakashit a mai nap folyamán a Hokage értesíteni fogja a fejleményről és a Jonin valószínűleg az edzés része lesz, mivel ő villám használó.

Semmi másról nem számolt be. Sasuke arckifejezése egészen kisimult a beszéd végére. Bizonyára megkönnyebbült, hogy már senki sem gördíthet akadályt a fejlődése elé. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy ha az eredményes megerősödésről volt szó, akkor a falu egyik legjobb tanárát kapta, hiszen Naruto saját erejéből jutott el odáig, ahol most van és továbbra is az esetek többségében egyedül fejlődik.

Ami azonban meglepte a szőkét, hogy az Uchiha meghívta, lakjon vele együtt a rezidencián. Sasuke úgy gondolta, minél közelebb élnek egymáshoz, annál több idejük lesz, amit a fejlődésre fordíthatnak. Kissé visszakozva fogadta el az ajánlatot. Kétség kívül ez tökéletes lehetőség volt mindkettejük számára a klán saját edzőpályái miatt, valamint így megállás nélkül tanulmányozhatta a parazita pecsétet. Az sem volt negatívum, hogy a Sasukéval való összeköltözés megkönnyítette volna a barátságuk kialakulását. Az egyetlen gondja az volt, hogy ez forradalmat fog kirobbantani a Civil Tanács részéről, amint a fülükbe jut. Javasolta a hollónak, hogy terjesszék a kérést a Hokage elé, aki visszakozás nélkül belement. Azt ígérte, hogy amíg lehetséges, titokban fogja tartani ezt a fejleményt.

Így hát Naruto beköltözött az Uchiha rezidenciára. Ugyan abban a házban laktak, mert az volt a legközelebb az edzőpályához, de éppen elég hatalmas ahhoz is, hogy ne zavarják egymás személyes terét és csak olyan helyeken találkozzanak, mint a konyha, az étkező vagy a fürdő. Ez valóban fellendítette az Uchiha fejlődését, ugyanis így Naruto az étrendjét is szemmel tarthatta.

Ezen kívül azt is kijelentette, hogy hivatalosan is Naruto vált a riválisává. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan érezzen ezzel kapcsolatban. Még soha nem volt része hasonló kötelékben, az egyetlen példa, amire alapozni tudott volna az Kakashi és Gai híres időnkénti mérkőzései, viszont az nem volt valami kellemes gondolat.

Már csak a gondolat, hogy egyikük úgy viselkedik, mint a zöld ruhás Jonin végigfuttatta a hátán a hideget.

*******

Meg volt elégedve a holló fejlődésével. Immár két hete edzettek együtt és ez alatt Sasuke két tűz jutsut sajátított el. Kezdetben az utolsó Uchihát erőszakkal kellett ágyba parancsolni, félő volt, hogy túlhajszolja magát. Szükséges volt egy alapos beszélgetésre és magyarázatra arról, mennyire roncsolhatja a chakra hálózatát az ehhez hasonló vad és szüntelen edzés. Bár a chakra vonalak nem olyanok voltak, mint az izmok, túl nagy megerőltetés miatt mégis csúnyán roncsolódnak.

Ezen kívül nekifogtak az Uchiha Taijutsu stílus tanulásának is. Naruto addig nem ismerte a formát, csak néhány rövid mozdulatsor volt belőle ismerős. Alaposan végigböngészte az összes tekercset, éjt nappallá téve, mire végre rájött a nyitjára és a lényegére. Ezek után már sokkal könnyebben meg tudta magyarázni Sasukénak azokat a pontokat, amire oda kell figyelnie, még ha maga nem is volt képes használni ezt a stílust. Sasuke, Uchiha lévén, természetes tehetséget mutatott a stílus irányába.

Amint megszerzi a Sharinganját, meg kell majd tanulnia összekapcsolnia a kettőt. Az említett Doujutsut sajnos nem lehetett olyan könnyen felébreszteni, mint a sajátját. Járt a Hokage-samanal és rákérdezett a dologra, az öreg pedig elkomorodott a kérdés hallatán. Mint megtudta, a Sharingan képességei szorosan kötődnek a használó érzelmi világához. Minél több szenvedést és veszteséget él át az illető, annál erősebbek a szemei.

Ez alapján Naruto képtelen volt felfogni, hogy lehetséges, hogy Sasuke még nem rendelkezik a Doujutsujával, amikor az egész klánját elveszítette, és legjobb tudomása szerint a számára egyik legfontosabb személy szinte elképzelhetetlen módon elárulta. Végül ő és Kurama arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy a fiú képessége bizonyára nagyon is felébredt, ugyanakkor a sokkos állapotban levő teste ösztönösen védekezett a változás ellen és nyugalmi állapotba helyezte a képességet.

Ha ez a sejtésük beigazolódik, akkor a szeme előbb-utóbb fel fog ébredni egy halál közeli szituációban, amikor szüksége lesz rá és nem lesz szükség újabb veszteségek elszenvedésére. Ebbe egyelőre nem avatta be a fiút, nehogy ostobaságot csináljon.

Kakashi-sensei egyszer sem jelent meg a kettejük edzésén, amit egyelőre egyikük sem kérdőjelezett meg. A férfi ugyan tudomásul vette kettejük edzés utáni tevékenységeit, tartotta magát az elméletéhez, miszerint az Uchiha fejlődése nem haladhat túl gyors iramban, ezért felesleges lenne még a villám elemet próbálgatni, ha már nekifogtak a tűznek. Naruto egyet értett.

A két hét alatt minden pillanatban a parazita pecsét megfejtésén dolgozott. Mindig volt legalább hat aktív klónja, akik szüntelenül vizsgált a hatalmas munkát, próbálva fogást találni rajta. Nem fért a fejében, hogyan volt képes a klán ilyesmire a nélkül, hogy bárkinek feltűnt volna, min dolgoznak? Bizonyára volt köztük valaki, aki nagyon értett a pecsételéshez.

Ma pedig úgy gondolta, ideje volt egy újabb köteléket kovácsolni a holló és a falu között. Mivel ő nem volt elemi tűz használó, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú fejlődésének jót tenne egy hasonló elemű ninja segítsége, nem is beszélve arról, hogy szüksége volt olyan emberekre maga körül, akik nem imádták a lábnyomát is a porban. Két olyan személy volt, aki erre alkalmas lehet.

Az egyik Kakashi lett volna, de Naruto őt a villám elemre szánta. Az efféle lehetőségeket mind egy szálig ki akarta használni egy új kötelék kovácsolására és pazarlás lett volna ugyan azt a tanárt felkérni két különböző helyre. Szóval maradt a másik.

Mitarashi Anko.

Felnézett a Hiraishin pecsét fejlesztéséből. 

\- Sasuke. –szólította meg, a fiú pedig abbahagyta a gyakorlást.

\- Mond.

\- Szeretném, ha megismernéd egy régi gyakorlópartnerem. Ő is tűzhasználó, így elméletem szerint a hasznodra válna. Viszont eléggé elfoglalt személy, így egy héten csak kétszer tud időt szakítani rád.

A holló bólintott. 

\- Holnap fogunk vele találkozni. A csapatedzés után egyenesen a 44es kiképzőterepre megyünk.

Ezzel visszafordult az előtte levő alacsony asztalon elterített papírok halmához. Sasuke, értve a célzást, visszatért a jutsu gyakorlásához.

Naruto már három napja megírta és a Hokage-sama elé terjesztette a kérelmet, aki nem elmélkedett túl sokat az ügyön. Az öreg férfi bizonyára úgy ítélte, hogy a kunoichi, különc jelleme ellenére, éppen elég komolysággal kezel mindent, ami megérdemli az említett komolyságot, ráadásul nagyon is tehetséges volt. Nem véletlenül választotta Orochimaru annyi évvel ez előtt.

Visszafordulva a munkájához, még csak meg sem találta, hol hagyta abba a gondolatmenetét, amikor az egyik klónja eloszlatta magát. Megdermedt az emlék hatására. Szó nélkül felállt, ott hagyva a kabátját. A munkáját és tekercsét szemmel alig látható fürgeségű kezekkel pakolta össze és zárta a vörös tekercsbe. Soha nem hagyta szabadon a munkáját.

Sasuke felé fordult.

\- Beszélnem kell a Hokage-samaval. Nem tudom, mikor jövök vissza, így rád bízom, mennyit gyakorolsz, de úgy készülj, hogy holnap hosszú napod lesz.

\- Hn. –volt a válasz.

Narutonak ennél több nem is kellett, Shunshin segítségével eltűnt.

*******

Hiruzen felnézett az előtte megjelent szőkére. Naruto a nemrég készített ANBU öltözetét viselte, arcát egy róka álarc takarta el. Az egyenruha úgy állt rajta, mintha rá szabták volna. Tökéletesen eltalálták a méretét. A tekercsét láthatóan nem hozta magával. Bizonyára nem akarta felhívni a kilétére a figyelmet.

A Hokagénak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy végre egyszer jó híreket fog kapni.

\- Kitsune. –biccentett. –Jelentést!

\- Hokage-sama. Az egyik klónom kevesebb, mint negyed órája felfedezte a pecsét gyenge pontját és készen állunk a felbontására. Az engedélyét kérem a művelet megkezdésére.

A Hokage megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Végre ezen is túl lehetnek valahogy.

\- Engedély megadva. ANBUként fogod végrehajtani a küldetést. Amíg összeszedem a csapatot, addig értesítsd Uchiha-sant a jelenlétetekről, de ne árulj el neki semmit. Mond nyugodtan, hogy ha kérdése van, nálam érdeklődhet. Elbocsájtva.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama!

Amint a szőke eltűnt, Hiruzen nekiállt összegyűjteni azt a hét Hyuugát az ANBU közül, akik értettek valamelyest a Fuinjutsuhoz. Mivel ez egy nagyon nehéz és ritka ága volt a képzésnek, kevesen adták erre a fejüket, pedig igen hasznos tudomány volt, talán az egyik legsokoldalúbb. Nem csoda, hogy a három Vén és a Jonin Parancsnok kis híján örömtáncot járt, amikor beszámolt nekik Kitsune ezen képességéről.

Bízott a fiúban. Remélte, hogy ma éjjel végre nyugodtan feküdhet le, tudva, hogy egy fenyegetést eltüntettek a falu feje felől.

*******

Sasuke meglepődött, amikor egy ANBU landolt pár méterre tőle az egyik fán, de ezt nem mutatta ki. Felnézett az illetőre. Fiatalnak tűnt, termetéből ítélve alig pár évvel idősebb nála. Bár ezt nem mondhatta biztosra, lévén szőke csapattársa és idősebbnek látszott a koránál, és magasabb termetű, mint kortársai.

\- Uchiha-san. –köszöntötte az ANBU.

Sasuke biccentett üdvözlésképp.

\- A Hokage-sama utasítására vagyok itt. Én és a csapatom egy fontos feladatot fogunk elvégezni a negyedben. Minden további információt csak a Hokage-sama árulhat el neked.

Az utolsó Uchiha meglepődött. Nem tudta elképzelni, mit kereshet az ANBU a klánja rezidenciáján, amikor évek óta csak az a két ANBU járt oda, akik a testőreiként szolgáltak. Amióta Genin lett, az egyik el is maradt. És amióta Narutoval együtt laknak, a másik sem jött többet. Fontolgatta, hogy később elmegy a Hokagéhoz és rákérdez a dologra, ám annyira nem tartotta fontosnak. Mit érdekli őt, mit kezdenek a Negyed szellemek lakta lakásival. Belegyezését egy újabb biccentéssel fejezte ki.

Az ANBU azonnal eltűnt.

_Kitsune. _Gondolta meglepetten. _Még sohasem láttam eddig. Vajon új?_

*******

Naruto már két perce várt türelmesen az egyik Uchiha tetőn. A maszk mögött aktiválta a Gorudogant és azzal nézett végig a falun. A szemének használatával kirajzolódott előtte az egész pecsét, ami egyébként csak akkor vált előtte láthatóvá, ha senjutsut használt. A klónjainak hála már kívülről fújta az egész pecsétet, pontosan tudva, hol vannak benne a rejtett csapdák és mi szükséges a hatástalanításukhoz. Ez egyfajta utolsó vizsgálat volt. Amint megérezte a közeledő jelenléteket, kikapcsolta a Doujutsut és helyette aktiválta a Négy Csillagos Bölcs Formát.

Körülötte hét ANBU jelent meg.

\- Kitsune-taicho. –köszöntötték.

\- A Hokage-sama beszámolt arról, mi a feladatunk?

Bólintottak, magukban mind csodálkozva. A Hokage-sama átadta nekik a képességeiről szóló adatlapot, ami szerint csak tizenkét éves volt, de már Jonin szintű. A hangja azonban meglepően mély a korához képest és teljesen hivatalos. Konoha történelmében nagyon ritkák voltak az ehhez hasonló zsenik és nem mindig lett jó vége a dolognak. Ugyan akkor a Hokage-sama szemmel láthatóan sziklaszilárd hittel viszonyult a fiú iránt, így ők is így tettek.

\- Rendben. Elsősorban arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy aktiváljátok a Byakuganotokat.

Amint az utolsó is biccentett, folytatta.

\- Nézzetek körül. Láttok bármi szokatlant?

Az ANBU így tett, viszont egy furcsa lappangó chakrán kívül semmit sem vettek észre.

\- Semmi különöset Taicho.

\- Ezért van az, hogy habár az egész várost behálózza, eddig senki sem vette észre. Most koncentráljatok az én chakrámra.

Leugrott a tetőről, majd fél térdre ereszkedve tenyerét a földre simította. A következő pillanatban a mögötte álló hét ANBU élesen beszívta a levegőt. A kapitány chakrája végigterjedt az egész pecséten. Azok, akik nem koncentráltak az ő chakrájára, még mindig nem láthattak semmit. Számukra azonban az egész pecsét zöld színben derengett. Elborzadva néztek végig a falun.

\- Mint egy pókháló! –suttogta megdöbbenten egyikük.

Naruto bólintott.

\- Hatalmas munkának nézünk elébe. Hetekig is eltarthat, mire teljesen megszabadulunk tőle. Az elsődleges feladatunk a hatástalanítása. –amíg ezt kimondta, a chakrája visszahúzódott és csak a központi pecsétkör volt látható.

Előhúzott egy térképet a kabátja zsebéből és kiterítette eléjük a tetőre, ahol tizenkét pont volt megjelölve.

\- Ezen a tizenkét ponton lehet kikapcsolni a pecsétet. Ha csak egy perc késés is van két deaktiválás között, a pecsét működésbe lép, így a kudarc nem megengedett. A kikapcsolás módja egyszerű. - magyarázta és mindenkinek adott egy lapot, amin a lépések voltak leírva. –Akad közületek bárki, aki nem ért valamit, vagy gondot okoz számára valami?

Mindenki nemlegesen rázta a fejét.

\- Rendben. A kikapcsoláshoz annyi chakra szükséges, mint egy alacsony A rangú jutsuhoz. A lap alján megjelöltem, melyik pont lesz a sajátotok.

\- De Taicho, csak nyolcan vagyunk. –szólalt meg egy gyík maszkot viselő ANBU. Női hangja volt.

\- Ezt bízzátok rám. A maradék négy pontot az árnyék klónjaim fogják kikapcsolni.

Megdöbbentek, de nem szóltak egy szót sem. Az egy dolog, hogy tudta használni a valódi Árnyék Klónokat, de hogy volt elegendő chakrája egyesével feltölteni őket legalább egy A osztályú jutsura elegendő chakrával nem mindennapi képességről árulkodott.

\- A következő tíz percig mindenki legyen a helyzetén. Egészkor fogjuk kikapcsolni a pecsétet, ameddig még tizenöt percünk van. Van kérdés?

Egy sem volt.

\- Rendben. Akkor oszolj!

\- Hai!

Naruto létrehozta a klónokat, és hogy biztosra menjen, a Kyuubi chakrájából is pumpált beléjük egy nagy adagot. Mindegyiknek kinevezett egy pontot. Mikor már csak ő maga maradt, még tizenkét perce volt a helyzete eléréséhez. Alig hat perc alatt érkezett meg. A chakrája még mindig ott izzott a pecsétben, így az zölden derengett a szeme előtt. Letérdelt a megfelelő pont elé és chakráját lassan a tenyerébe terelve felkészült.

\- **Mindjárt műsor idő Gaki. Remélem biztos vagy a dolgodban.**

\- _Ne aggódj sensei. Az vagyok._

Amint az óra elütötte az egészet, mindkét kezét a pecsétre nyomta. A koncentrációtól izzadság gyöngyözött a homlokán és a halántékán, de nem törődött vele. A folyamat közel fél percig tartott. Amint az utolsó vonást is deaktiválta, a pecsét pulzált egyet. Lassan kezdett el felszámolódni, az idő elteltével azonban ennek a sebessége rohamosan növekedni kezdett. A benne levő körkörös vonalak megszűntek létezni és csak a középpont maradt meg, ahol az összekötő vonalak találkoztak.

Naruto teljes sebességével közelítette meg ezt a pontot, ahol létrehozott még hat klónt. Segítségével biztosra ment, hogy a központi kör teljesen felszívódott és sikeresen „letépték a bombáról az aktiváló gombot”. Egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel a torkából, amikor az utolsó jel is megszűnt létezni. A többi ANBU pár másodpercre rá érkezett meg.

\- Kiváló munka. –dicsérte a csapatot. –Mára végeztünk. Holnap kilenc órakor találkozunk ezen a ponton. Majd én megteszem a jelentést. Elbocsájtva.

\- Hai!

*******

Hiruzen csendben ácsorgott az ablaka előtt és a falut figyelte. Mivel Naruto chakrájára koncentrált érezte, hogy nemrég az egész faluban szétterjedt, majd később csak az Uchiha rezidenciára korlátozódott. Nagyon remélte, hogy minden rendben ment. Gondolataiból a várva várt szőke megérkezése zökkentette ki.

\- Jelentést!

\- A küldetés sikeres volt Hokage-sama. Komplikációk nélkül megszüntettük a központi pecsétet. A parazita pecsétet már nem lehet az egész falura aktiválni, viszont a kisebb részei még mindig aktiválhatók. A következő két héten ezektől is megszabadulunk.

\- Kiváló munka Kitsune. Az asztalomon megtalálod az alakulatod mappáit. Nézd át az összest. Holnapra írott jelentést várok.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama!

\- Elbocsájtva!

Halk suhogás jelezte, hogy az ANBU Shunshin segítségével távozott.

*******

Másnap a csapat edzés után Naruto és Sasuke egyenesen a 44es kiképzőpályára mentek. Amint landoltak a Halál Erdejének a kapui előtt, az egyik fa ágai közül fél tucat kunai suhant feléjük. Mind a ketten azonnal elugrottak, szétválva. A lombok közül egy lila és világos barna folt lőtt Naruto irányába. A szőke ösztönösen idézett meg egy kunait. Kétszer összekoccantak ellenfelével, majd a következő pillanatban már szét is ugrottak.

A legnagyobb sebességüket használva néhányszor összeugrottak, nagyrészt Taijutsut használva, majd újra szét. Sasuke az egyik ágról döbbenten nézte a harcot. Nem tudta megállapítani, ki volt a támadó, ahhoz túl gyorsak voltak. Így azonban még segíteni sem tudott a szőkének. Eszébe jutott Naruto gyakorlótársa, aki valószínűleg a közelben lehet. Ő biztosan tudna segíteni a csapatársának.

Ám mielőtt még elindulhatott volna megkeresni, egy csattanás következtében valaki az egyik fának csapódott. Lepillantva egy fiatal nőt látott, torkától pár centire Naruto kunaia.

\- Tudod, ez nem valami fényes bemutatkozás, Anko-san. –feddte meg a szőke, a nő pedig elvigyorodott.

\- A hercegecskének tudnia kell, mire vállalkozik.

\- Sasuke. –szólalt meg a szőke, még mindig nem mozdulva. –Bemutatom az új gyakorlótársadat.

\- A nevem Mitarashi Anko. –vigyorgott feltápászkodva a nő, amint Sasuke leugrott Naruto mellé. –Az én drága szöszim megkért, hogy csiszoljak egy kicsit rajtad. –Naruto felhorkant és az egyik fa tövébe sétált.

\- Ő? –nézett rá hitetlenül a holló.

\- Anko ösztönös és tehetséges tűzhasználó. –magyarázta Naruto elhelyezkedve.

Sasuke ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy ellent mondjon. Végtére is nem ismerte a nőt és ha Naruto azt mondja, hogy ez a nő megfelelő tanár, akkor Anko megfelelő tanár. A szőke már korábban említette, hogy ő is tanult tőle. Sasuke újfent végigmérte a szóban forgó személyt. Kétszer annyi idős lehetett, mint ő. Magabiztos és karakteres, megfelelő gerinccel és harci láztól csillogó szemekkel.

A rajongólányokhoz képest kellemes változás.

***

Naruto mint mindig, most is árgus szemekkel figyelte a holló edzését, miközben fejben megjegyzett pár mozzanatot, amin majd dolgozniuk kell. Ekkor érkezett meg a saját gyakorlótársa.

\- Üdv, Hinata-hime. –mosolygott pimaszul.

A lány durcás arccal ugrott le a fáról.

\- Nem fair Senjutsut használni Naruto-kun.

Felkuncogott.

\- Mit gondolsz?

\- Szépen fejlődik. –állapította meg a lány. –És az alapján, amit elmondtál, a személyisége is. Talán eljön az a nap is, amikor el tudom viselni.

Hinata már az akadémián bevallotta Narutonak, hogy nem kedvelte az Uchihát. Amióta megerősödött és megnőtt az önbizalma, nyíltan hasonlította Sasukét az unokatestvéréhez, Nejihez. Mind a kettőt egy prűd, hataloméhes sznobnak tartotta, amit mostanában nem is rejtett véka alá. Őszintén örült, amikor szerelme azt mondta, hogy a holló viselkedése szépen fejlődik. Nem szerette volna, hogy a későbbiekben, majd ha Chuninok lesznek és egy csapatba kerülnek, bezavarjon ez a tényező az együttműködésükbe és a küldetés végrehajtásába.

A két edző fél észrevette az új jelenlétet.

\- Üdv Anko-san. Uchiha. –biccentett a lány.

***

Sasukét több dolog is megdöbbentette. Az egyik az, hogy milyen közel állt a lány Narutohoz, szinte már rá volt mászva. Azt tudta, hogy Narutonak érzései vannak a lány iránt, de úgy tűnt, hogy ezek viszonzásra is találtak. Vajon mióta számítanak egy párnak? A másik az, hogy a lány nem pusztán elhagyta a dadogást, de még hűvösen is viselkedett. Most, hogy jobban megnézte, üvöltött róla, hogy nem az a szende kislány állt előtte, aki annak idején az akadémia első évében besettenkedett az osztályba.

Hinata haja a háta közepéig ért, de lófarokba fogta, oldalt hagyva két tincset. Megszabadult a nagydarab felsőjétől is és egy kellően diszkrét, de mégis messze magabiztosabb fekete felsőben, fekete, térdig érő nadrágban és egy fehér, combközépig érő nyitott, hosszú ujjú kapucnis kabátban volt. A fejpántját a nyakában hordta. Ezen kívül tele volt felszerelésekkel.

Végül egy biccentéssel viszonozta a köszönést.

\- Oh, itt a kis hercegnő! –vigyorgott felé Anko. –Szeretnétek, ha elfordulnánk?

\- Csak ha nem szeretnéd látni, ahogy betörik az orromat. –nevetett Naruto és csinált egy klónt, aki tovább figyeli majd Sasuke edzését.

Sasuke hagyott magának egy percet, hogy megfigyelje a két harci helyzetbe felálló ninját. Naruto támadott először, és nagyon is gyorsan. A Hyuuga azonban olyan hajlékonyságról tanúskodott, ami szó nélkül hagyta. Kecsessége olyanná tette a mozgását, mintha táncolt volna. A kunoichi szemmel alig látható sebességgel haladt végig egy sor kézjelen, a következő pillanatban pedig elkiáltotta magát.

\- Suiton: Teppodama!

Naruto ez alatt a saját kézjelein suhant végig, előkésztíve a megfelelő válaszreakciót.

\- Doton: Doro Gaeshi!

A szőke előtt egy földből készült fal jelent meg és ebbe csapódott Hinata víz támadása. Sasukénak nem volt ideje tovább nézelődni, mert egy kunai kis híján lekapta a fejét.

\- Az ellenfeledre koncentrálj Gaki! –nevetett Anko.

\- Hn.

\- Megetetem még veled ezt a fene nagy magabiztosságot!

***

Két óra edzés után Naruto elmondhatta magáról, hogy szépen haladtak. Hinata már képes volt végigharcolni ezt a két órát úgy, hogy minden tíz percben a fejéhez vágott egy C vagy B rangú jutsut. Narutonak csak úgy hízott a mája. Ez sokkal de sokkal több volt, mint amit bármely más átlagos Genin képes lett volna felmutatni. Szerelme tartalékai magas Chunin és alacsony Jonin szint között voltak és egyre jobb volt a kontrollja a jutsuk felett. A sajátos Juukenje is nagyszerű fejlődést mutatott.

Narutonak bűntudata volt, amiért nem tudott megfelelően sokat edzeni a lánnyal, de amióta Geninek voltak, nagyon ütötték egymást a programjaik. Így is nehezen jutottak el vacsorázni a többiekkel. Viszont az is biztos volt, hogy Hinata már egyáltalán nem szorult vezető kézre az edzésben. Immár saját erejéből tört elő és önnön elhatározása és elgondolásai hajtották új magaslatokba.

Edzés alatt újra és újra sikerült új technikákkal meglepnie.

A Hibrid Juuken egyre sokoldalúbbá vált. Nem pusztán átalakított elemeket használt a régi stílusból. Sajátokkal is sikerült előrukkolnia. E mellé a Byakugan és a ninjutsu beépítése ijesztően kiszámíthatatlanná tette. Jaj volt bármely banditának, aki vele találkozik szembe az úton.

Az edzés befejeztével oldalra pillantva látta, hogy Sasuke ki van fulladva. Anko, mikor észrevette, hogy nézi, egy szadista mosoly kíséretében felvette a Gai-Lee pózt. Eddig fogalma sem volt, hogy létezhet ilyen borzasztóan ijesztő dolog a világon.

*******

Egy hét telt el az óta, hogy Naruto és a csapata hatástalanították a fő pecsétet. Ez után gondoskodtak olyan helyekről is, mint Hokage torony és a tanácsterem. A klánok értesültek a Hokagétól arról, hogy egy különleges ANBU alakulat szigorúan titkos feladatot hajt végre, és hogy előbb-utóbb fel fognak tűnni, hogy ezt elvégezzék. Eddig öt klán területet tisztítottak meg, általában egy nagy pecsét jutott egy éjszakára.

Kakashi néha rákérdezett, hogy haladnak. Nemrég ott marasztalta Narutot egy percre és a Rasengan befejezése iránt érdeklődött. Narutonak csak egy válasza lehetett: Lassan halad. A Hiraishin megfejtése, Sasuke edzése és a pecsétek eltávolítása között még szuszogni is alig volt ideje.

A chakra készletei tovább nőttek, közép Jonin szintre. Ez leginkább az intenzív chakra használat miatt volt, mert a nap minden pontjában volt legalább négy aktív klónja, plusz az edzések és este pedig a csapatával hatalmas mennyiségeket használtak fel a pecsétek semlegesítésével. Azonban már látták a fényt az alagút végén, csak hat pecsét maradt, amitől meg kell szabadulniuk. Utána feltakarítják egy éjszaka alatt a maradékot az utcákról. Hamarabb fognak végezni, mint Naruto becsülte.

Közben folyamatosan jelentést tett a Hokage-samanak az utolsó Uchiha fejlődéséről. Nem csak ninja fejlődés terén, de a szocializálódás szempontjából is. Úgy tűnt, jó döntésnek minősült Anko beavatása. A nő hamar ráncba szedte a fiút, lévén mivel erősebb volt nála, gyakran elporolta a hátsóját, ha az Uchiha egója átlépett egy bizonyos szintet.

Sasuke e miatt hamar tiszteletet épített ki a nő iránt. Naruto felvetette a Hokage-sama előtt annak a lehetőségét, hogy Sasuke szövetséget köthetne a kígyókkal. Anko idézett állatai közül már kettővel egész jó kapcsolatban volt és úgy tűnt, kedveli az állatokat. Az öreg kevés gondolkodás után engedélyt adott rá.

*******

\- Szerződés a kígyókkal? –pislogott meglepetten a holló.

\- Igen. A kígyókkal való szerződés rendkívül ritka. Anko segíthetne neked. –magyarázta Naruto felpillantva az előtte elterített pecsétekből felnézve. –Természetesen ez nem kötelező, vannak más idézett állatok is.

\- Neked van szövetséged idézett állattal? –kérdezte egy szelet bacont rágcsálva. Éppen most fejezte be az edzését. Úgy Naruto nemsokára, szokás szerint, elmegy valahová.

\- Nincs.

Sasuke megfontolta az ajánlatot. Valóban jó kapcsolatot ápolt a kígyókkal. Láthatóan a legtöbb hozzá hasonlóan praktikus és csendes személyiséggel rendelkezett, így nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy problémák merülnének fel együttműködés terén.

\- Megfelel.

\- Remek. A legközelebbi közös edzésünkön sort is kerítünk rá. Még valami.

\- Hn?

\- Fel szeretném mérni, mennyire vagy ellenálló Genjutsuval szemben. Mivel én pocsék vagyok benne, beszerveztem két gyakorlópartnert holnaputánra. Már megbeszéltem Kakashi-senseiiel, hogy két órával korábban zárjuk aznap az edzést.

Sasuke csendben vette tudomásul az elhangzottakat. Ha Naruto úgy gondolja, hogy megfelelő edzőpartnerek lesznek, akkor ő több mint elégedett. A szőkével való edzések miatt az ereje elképesztő fejlődésnek indult. Még csak nem is volt szüksége Sharinganra, és már alacsony Chunin szintet ütött meg.

Lassan úgy érezte, hogy a szőkében igaz barátra talált.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto egy fa alatt olvasott a Genjutsu fortélyairól. Sajnos ő egyszerűen képtelen volt hasonló támadásokat használni. A Genjutsu, bár nagyon hasznos technika, vagy nagyon kevés chakrát igényel vagy elképesztő kontrollt. Naruto, a Démonok Királya erejének a felével képtelen lenne ilyesmit létrehozni. Az egyetlen kiskapu, amin keresztül dolgozhat a Klónok voltak. Meg is tanult három jutsut, amely hasznos lehet a csatatéren, de annyira nem foglalkozott a témával.

Meghagyja inkább annak, akinek a vérében van. Ő nem tudja összekapcsolni a saját doujutsuját a Genjutsuval, de a Sharingan ezzel szemben képes egy pillantással ölni, ha az illető megfelelően használja. Nem is annyira magának gyűjtött információt, inkább az Uchiha tovább képzésére koncentrált és általános tudást gyűjtött.

Sóhajtott és lepattintotta az üvegének a kupakját. A friss víz jólesett, főleg ezen a felhőtlen, forró napon. Nagyon jól jött ez a fél órás szünet, amiket Kakashi-sensei jóindulatból ékelt be a két „nyúzás” közé, nem akarva túlhajszolni a két Genin szintű ninját. Sasuke ugyan annak a fának a tövében ült és minden figyelmét az ebédjének szentelte. Bár az Uchiha léte nem engedte meg, hogy zabáljon, ha bármi más családneve lenne, most valószínűleg kézzel lapátolná be az ételt.

Nem csak a fizikai teste, de a chakra rendszere is robbanásszerű növekedésnek indult, így valószínűleg a nap minden pontjában éhes. Naruto jól emlékezett erre az időszakra, sőt, még mindig nem nőtte ki teljesen, hiszen az éjszakai ANBU tevékenysége miatt a chakra készlete még mindig nagy iramban terjeszkedik, de a fizikai növekedésben lassan kezdett leállni. Egy civil átlagosan tizennégy éves korára már eléri a végleges magasságát, egy ninja annál hamarabb, ő pedig lassan tizenhárom éves volt. Úgy számolta, hogy mire megáll a növekedésben, Kakashi magassága körül lehet majd.

Alaposan odafigyelt lakótársa étrendjére. Ebben a szakaszban a fiú teste hajlamos lenne az átverésre és a felhalmozásra, így nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy Sasuke étrendje egészséges és mérsékelt maradjon. Komolyan, néha úgy érezte magát, mint egy pót anya.

Mindketten felfigyeltek a feléjük közeledő lányra.

\- Segíthetünk valamiben Sakura? –kérdezte, de nem fordult el a könyvétől. Még csak pár oldal van, azt még ez alatt a szünet alatt memorizálni szerette volna.

\- Nem bánjátok, ha veletek eszem? –kérdezte a lány kissé bátortalanul.

\- Már miért bánnánk? –mosolygott fel rá és kettejük közé gesztikulált.

\- Hn. –jött az Uchiha beleegyező válasza.

Sakura letelepedett a két fiútól ugyan akkora távolságra, a háromszög harmadik csúcsaként. Igazság szerint ritkán volt idejük beszélgetni, legfeljebb küldetések alatt, mert az edzés mindig komoly koncentrációt igényelt, e miatt pedig szinte mindenki csukva tartotta a száját. Időnként megesett, hogy Naruto megszólalt, de általában csak adott egy rövid tippet és ment is vissza a saját feladatához.

Sakura is nagyon szépen fejlődött, a chakrája végre elérte a Naruto mércéje szerinti átlagos Genin szintet. A majdnem nulláról, alig két hónap alatt, ez a fejlődés nagyszerűnek számított. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy végre kezdett megmutatkozni a tökéletes chakra kontrolljának az előnye is. Neki soha nem volt lehetősége ilyen pontos pórázt tartania az ereje felett, mert már a kezdetekben túl sokkal rendelkezett, így fejben ámulva bámulta a lány tudását.

\- Mond csak Sakura. –szólalt meg hirtelen, magára vonva a rózsaszín figyelmét. –Eldöntötted már, hogy milyen kunoichi szeretnél lenni?

Éppen ideje volt már ezt is leszögezni. Igazából kevesen vannak, akiknek több választási lehetőségük van, általában a tehetségük ebben az időszakban már megmutatkozik és logikusan abba az irányba kezdenek el fejlődni. Ugyanakkor nem akarta elvenni a lány lehetőségét a választásra.

\- Hogy milyen? –pislogott a lány.

\- Igen. Én és Sasuke frontharcosok vagyunk. Természetesen ennek is több fajtája van, de alapvetően négy típusú shinobi létezik. A már említett frontharcos, a támogató, a követő és a medikus.

\- Hát. –tolt egy hajtincset a füle mögé. –Szerintem a medikus lenne részemről a legjobb választás. Úgy értem, kevés chakrám van, de a felett tökéletes a kontrollom. Így mindig lesz valaki, aki összefoltoz titeket. –mosolygott.

Naruto visszamosolygott rá. Mindig jól esett látni, amikor a lány végre tényleg használja az eszét. Ráadásul egyből rá is tapintott a lényegre. Mellette Sasuke hallgatott, de ez tőle nem volt újdonság. Mivel kínos csend kezdett beállni közéjük, Naruto tovább csevegett.

\- És hogy haladsz a fegyverhasználattal?

\- Már egész jól! A sensei meg van velem elégedve.

\- És te meg vagy elégedve magaddal? –szólalt fel hirtelen a holló.

\- Hát én izé… - motyogta, nem tudva teljesen, hogy mi a jó válasz.

\- Teme. –mordult fel figyelmeztetően Naruto, jól ismerve ezt a hangszínt.

\- Hn, Dobe. –szúrt vissza.

Pár hosszú pillanatnyi csendes párbaj után a szőke felsóhajtott és bólintott.

\- Ha csak mások elismerését szajkózod, sosem erősödsz meg igazán. –ezzel visszafordult az ebédjéhez.

Naruto azonnal megbánta, hogy hagyta Sasukénak kinyitni a száját, amikor látta, mennyire szíven ütötték a lányt a szavak, még mielőtt lehajtotta volna a fejét.

_Átkozott Teme. Még beszélni sem tud rendesen. Fel kellene szerelni egy szűrőt az agya és a szája közé._

\- Amit a Teme mondani akar az az, hogy első sorban magadnak kell megfelelned Sakura. –magyarázta, a lány pedig felkapta a fejét. –Ne mások elismerését űzd. Tűzz ki magadnak egy célt és azt érd el. Felelj meg magadnak, utána pedig ismételd meg ezt a folyamatot. Így lehetsz igazán erős.

A kunoichi aprót biccentett, majd szó nélkül felállt és visszaindult a sensei felé. Naruto felsóhajtott. Ennyit a csapat építésről.

\- Baszódj meg Teme.

\- Hn.

*******

A tízes gyakorlópályán már két személy várta őket. Naruto nagyon örült, amikor sikerült beszerveznie ezt az edzést, mivel ő maga képtelen lett volna száraz elméleten kívül mást nyújtani csapattársának, ráadásul a saját határaival sem volt tisztában ezen a téren. Nem szeretett volna meglepetésekkel találkozni a csatamezőn, így minél hamarabb neki akart kezdeni a gyakorlatoknak.

A két személy közül a fiatalabb azonnal talpra ugrott, amint meglátta őket és lelkes integetésbe fogott. A mellette álló Jonin ennél visszafogottabb volt, bár ő is ajándékozott egy szívmelengető mosolyt a két fiúnak. A vidám fogadtatás ellenére Naruto látta elkomorulni barátja arcát. Mivel Sasuke és a lány közötti legfrissebb emlék közel négy éves, nem vetette a szemére.

Nem tudhatta, mennyit változott a szőke ciklon az akadémiai évek óta.

\- Hello Naruto-kun! –integetett Ino. –Üdv Sasuke.

\- Ino. Yuuki-san. Köszönöm, hogy időt szakítottatok ránk. –hajtott fejet.

\- Igazán nem probléma Uzumaki-san. –mosolygott Kurenai, majd az Uchihára nézett. –Örvendek Uchiha-san.

\- Örvendek. –visszhangozta a holló.

\- Szerintem ne is húzzuk tovább az időt. –tette csípőre a kezét Ino. –Évek óta várok egy lehetőséget, hogy bemásszak a fejedbe, úgyhogy én a helyedben remélném, hogy nem jön össze. –a vigyora semmi jót nem ígért, miközben mutató ujjával mellkason bökte.

\- Hidd el, bízom benne, hogy nem sikerül. –vallotta be kissé sápadtan.

Fogalma sem volt, pontosan mi járhat barátja fejében, de abban biztos volt, hogy kényelmetlen lesz a számára. Legalább is Ino mosolya pontosan ezt ígérte. Még szerencse, hogy edzésen kívül tilos egymáson jutsut használni mindkét fél beleegyezése nélkül. A végén még arra jönne ki az ajtón, hogy a szőkeség tarkón lövi egy tudatrabló jutsuval, csak hogy belenézzen a fejébe.

\- Akkor kezdjük Ino jutsujával, mert az gyorsabban megy. –határozta el Kurenai. –Ki kezdi?

\- Én kezdem. –állt el Sasuke mellől, szembe szőke barátjával.

\- Oké, Naruto-kun. –vigyorgott sötéten a lány, és összetette maga előtt a kezeit a híres jutsu kézjelébe, tökéletesen célba véve a szőkét. –Aki bújt, aki nem, jövök!

Mivel ez egy ellenállás teszt volt, így Naruto gyakorlatilag céltáblának állt be elé és nem állt szándékában kivédeni a támadást. Kicsit furcsa érzés volt önként szembeállni valakivel, aki nyíltan neki szegezte az elme rabló jutsuját.

Ino teste e közben úgy rogyott össze, mint egy rongybaba. A technika nem tartott sokáig, Naruto egy része pedig eléggé megkönnyebbült a tapasztalatot követően. Egyáltalán nem volt annyira vészes, mint gondolta. Ez persze részben azért is volt, mert Ino még csak tanulta a klánja sajátos jutsuját. Egy hasonló támadás éles helyzetben ennél sokkal erőteljesebb lenne.

Vagy ha arra kerül a sor, kínzás közben. Ezt a gondolatot mindig sietve elnyomta, még ha egy része próbált is felkészülni a lehetőségre. Mivel Anko gyakran fecsegett a munkájáról, legtöbbször veszélytelen, de pontos információkat, jól tudta, mennyire nem ritka egy idegen Ninjának csapdába esni az ellenség területén.

A támadást nagyjából fél perc alatt sikerült kitessékelnie a fejéből. Kurama csendben elrejtőzött a kapu mögötti sötétben. Egyikük sem akarta traumatizálni a kunoichit. A biztonság kedvért elterelte a figyelmét néhány érdekes gondolattal. Ino ezt követően azonnal ülő helyzetbe egyenesedett, homlokáról gyöngyözött a verejték. Nem bírta visszatartani a nevetését, látva barátja arcát. Ettől persze a másik két jelen levő azonnal kíváncsi lett, a szőke ciklon pedig pipacs vörös.

\- Ez nem vicces te kujon!

\- Mi történt, mit láttál? –érdeklődött Kurenai és még Sasuke is kíváncsinak nézett ki, bár amennyire kíváncsinak nézhet ki egy Uchiha.

\- Minden nő álmát…

Kurenai nagyon bölcsen nem firtatta, de azért küldött egy sokat mondó tekintetet Naruto felé. A következő Sasuke volt. Ino immár a földről hajtotta végre a jutsut, Naruto pedig elkapta, mielőtt hátradőlhetett volna. Az Uchiha teste percekig nem mozdult, amit Kurenai azzal magyarázott, hogy túl erős a tudata az átvételhez és most egymással harcolnak a fejében. Alig öt perc múlva Ino vissza lett tessékelve a testébe.

\- Egek, te aztán nem finomkodsz a hölgyekkel. –öltötte rá a nyelvét.

Sasuke részéről csak egy fölényes „Hn” volt a válasz. Naruto csak nevetve megrázta a fejét. A következő lépés azonban már koránt sem lesz ennyire könnyű a holló részéről, ugyanis Kurenai volt a falu genjutsu specialistája, aki könnyen az ujja köré csavarja, ha nem vigyáz.

Sasuke nagyjából úgy teljesített, ahogy Naruto azt megjósolta. Sikerült minden Genjutsuból kiszabadulnia B szintig. Ez annyira nem volt meglepő, hiszen Sasuke tisztában volt azzal, hogy Genjutsu alá került. Egyéb esetekben, ha a támadás lesből és váratlanul érkezik, már koránt sem lenne ennyire könnyű dolga.

A szőke már a maga részéről beavatta Kurenait arra, mire számíthat. A Genjutsuk nagy része egyszerűen lepergett róla, mint a víz a fa leveléről. Ennek ellenére a Jonin biztosra szeretett volna menni, ezért lépésről lépésre végigvezette az összes jutsuján, próbálva kitapogatni egy gyenge pontot, amit esetleg Naruto nem vett észre vagy nem vett számításba. Hiába, a természetes védelme sziklaszilárdan kitartott.

Narutonak igaza lett. Még csak nem is érzékelte létrejönni a támadásokat egészen A rangig. Se kép, se hang, se szag. Ez önmagában már egy egész kekkei genkaiial felért volna. Ekkor Kurenai minden tudását latba vetve megidézett egy jutsut, aminek a hallatára Naruto teste megfeszült. Már ismerte azt a technikát. Kakashi egyszer már használta a felvizezett verzióját Sakurán a Genin vizsgájuk alatt, holott az eredeti jutsu egy magas A rangú technika.

Ezt már érezte is létrejönni. Az idegen chakra körbeölelte a testét és erőszakkal az elméjébe hatolt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a Genjutsu létre jött, ezért körbenézett, keresve a megjelenési csomópontját. Meg is találta az egyik fa alatt. Lassan közelítette meg és alaposan megvizsgálta. A többiek ebből csak annyit láthattak, hogy elsétál egy pontig, és lehajol, végighúzza két ujját a füvön, majd az arca elé emelve összesúrolta őket. Még meg is szagolta.

\- Ez érdekes. –jegyezte meg kiegyenesedve. –Kai.

Nem esett nehezére megszűntetni, elég volt egy csipetnyi Kurama chakrájából.

\- Na? –lelkendezett Ino. –Sikerült? Mit láttál?

\- Nem sikerült teljesen. –vallotta be. –A kép áttetsző volt. A tapintásomra hatott, viszont a szaglásomra nem.

\- Mit láttál? –érdeklődött Sasuke.

\- Téged. –fordult felé Naruto. –Holtan.

Sasuke szemmel láthatóan megdermedt a hallottakra. Bizonyára eszébe jutott az a jutsu, amivel Itachi megkínozta azon az éjszakán. A fiú arcára volt írva, mennyire örült annak, hogy Kurenai nem jutott el ehhez a jutsuhoz az ő esetében. Említett nő gondolkodva sétált oda a szőkéhez.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mi a baj. –szólalt meg halkan. –Mond csak Naruto, nem vagy véletlenül érzékelő típus?

Pontosan ez volt a saját elmélete is, ezért zsebre tette a kezeit és elmosolyodott.

\- Nem egészen, de lényegében hasonló dologról van szó. Senjutsut használok.

\- Micsoda? –pislogott döbbenten a Jonin. –Ennyire fiatalon el tudtad sajátítani?

\- Mi az a Senjutsu? –pislogott Ino értetlenül.

Naruto viszonylag nagy vonalakban elmagyarázta neki, mit jelent a Senjutsu használata. Kurenai ugyan akkor megerősítette az elméletét, miszerint ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy nem jött létre körülötte a Genjutsu, mivel aki senjutsut használ, érzékelővé válik és vannak olyanok, jelen esetben Naruto is, akik ilyenkor ösztönösen beborítják magukat egy chakra köpennyel. Egy másik oka bizonyára a róka volt, de ezt a két Genin előtt a nő nem mondta ki hangosan. Mivel a Joninok nagy része tisztában volt azzal, hogy Narutonak tudomása van a Jinchuuriki státuszáról, ezért mindig az „okok és okok” kifejezést használták a téma pótlására.

Együttesen ez a két tényező egy nagyon sűrű chakra burkot képezett közvetlenül a bőre alatt, ami nem engedte az illúziók létrejöttét. A gyengébb Genjutsuk egyenesen lepattantak róla a hatalmas mennyiségű chakrája miatt.

\- Ez még hasznos lehet. –állapította meg a szőke. –És mi a helyzet a Genjutsu használatommal? Lehetséges ekkora mennyiséggel vagy muszáj lesz a klónokra hagyatkozni?

\- Van egy, amit te is megtanulhatsz, de inkább a klónokat ajánlom, ha ezen a téren is képezni szeretnéd magad. Az említett jutsu Shodaime és Nidaime egy Genjutsuja volt és elég sok chakrát igényel ahhoz, hogy a mennyiség ne zavarjon be a koncentrációdba.

Bólintott. Nagyon nem is számított más kimenetelre, inkább csak a saját elméleteit akarta megerősíteni.

Ezek után áttértek Sasuke edzésére. Naruto alaposan kifaggatta a nőt, hogy pontosan mit gondol Sasuke lehetőségeit és edzését illetően. Kurenai lediktált Narutonak egy tucat Genjutsu nevét, amit véleménye szerint illik elsajátítani annak, aki ezzel akar foglalkozni. A lista alapján Naruto összeállíthatta Sasuke edzés tervét a következő hétre.

Végül is úgy beszélték meg, hogy minden héten egy órát fognak együtt gyakorolni, ahol Kurenai segít a hollónak az erősebb Genjutsu legyőzésében és megtanítja neki a felsorolt jutsukat, amelyek nagyrészt C és B rangúak voltak, köztük egyetlen A rangúval. Mivel a D rangúakhoz már túl sok chakrája volt, ezért azt elnapolták a Sharingan megszerzéséig.

Narutonak megígérte, hogy megtanítja neki a Hokagék Teljes Sötétség technikáját.

Mikor vége volt az edzésnek, Naruto hálásan megköszönte a segítséget. Kurenai ekkor félrevonta és elmondta, tud a közte és Hinata közti kapcsolatról. Félig kérve, félig fenyegetve megjegyezte, hogy vigyázzon a lányra és becsülje meg nagyon, mert olyan számára, mintha a húga lenne. Narutonak erre csak egyetlen válasza lehetett. Az a minimum.

*******

Teltek a napok és Naruto ANBU alakulata elvégezte a rá kiszabott feladatot. Még egy nappal rá is javítottak a kiszabott határra. A csapat még egy utolsó alkalommal újra át akarta fésülni a falut, mindenki a maga képességeit használva. Naruto a Hokage szobrok tetején állt, pontosan a Yondaime fején és fentről vizsgálta az előtte elterülő falut a Gorudogan és Senjutsu egyvelegével.

\- **Remek munka Gaki. Hírmondó sem maradt belőle.**

Naruto hümmögött egyet, de egyébként nem válaszolt. Gondolatai máshol kószáltak. Valami tudat alatt veszélyhelyzetre próbálta felhívni a figyelmét. Rossz előérzete volt, de nem tudott rájönni, mitől. Se külső, se belső ellenségnek nem volt nyoma. Hiába élesítette a végletekig az érzékeit, a faluban minden csendes volt.

\- _Valami készül. Nem tudom mi az, vagy miként fog lecsapni, de rossz előérzetem van._

**\- Az összes fegyvered nálad van. Ennél jobban nem lehetnél felkészülve, bármi is az.**

A Kyuubinak igaza volt. Nemrég szokásává vált, hogy mindig magánál hordja a Vörös Tekercsét, még az ANBU küldetésekre is. Már nem zavarta volna annyira, ha kiderül a személy azonossága, ezért minimális óvintézkedéseket tett. Egy egyszerű Henge pecséttel képes volt a Vörös Tekercs színét változtatni, amit mindig feketére cserélt, hogy jobban beleolvadjon az éjszakába. Egyedül a köpenye volt az, amit mindig lepecsételt, hogy ne legyen szem előtt. Az mégis túl feltűnő lett volna.

\- _Az is lehet, hogy tévedek. Mostanában nagyon keveset sikerült aludnom._

_\- _ **Jót tesz neked, hogy vége a küldetésnek. Aludd ki magad alaposan.**

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, halkan felzizzent a maszkja alatt rejtőző adó-vevő. Azonnal felemelte a bal kezét és bekapcsolta. A mozdulat ezen a ponton már reflexé vált. Erre egy kicsit azért büszke volt. Lassan kezdett végre formát ölteni a tényleges Shinobi énje.

\- _Itt Tokage az északi falon. Vétel._

\- Itt Kitsune a Hokage emlékművön. Jelentést. Vétel.

_\- Találtam valamit, amit látnia kell Taicho. Azt hiszem, egy újabb gondunk akadt. Vétel._

Naruto egy pillanatra habozott, várva, hogy a rossz érzése felerősödik. De nem. Nem ez volt a veszély, amire az ösztöne figyelmeztetni akarta. Egy részt csalódottan, más részt megkönnyebbülve szólalt meg ismét, bár ez a hangból cseppet sem volt kivehető.

\- Azonnal ott vagyok. Vétel.

Shunshin és néhány hosszú ugrás segítségével szinte egy percbe sem telt elérni a csapattársa helyzetét. A jelentés nem csak őt, de néhány közelebbi tagot is odavonzott erősítésként, akik már végeztek a saját kerületük átnézésével. Biccentettek, amikor megérkezett. Tokage ezt követően az erdő felé mutatott.

És valóban, a Senjutsu érzékei szinte csilingelni kezdtek, amint abba az irányba pillantott. A lassan hömpölygő, zöld színű chakrában négy ponton egy kék, mozdulatlan csomópont rejtőzködött. Ezt egy nem Senjutsu használónak nagyon nehéz dolog kiszúrni. Ez is csak a nő alaposságáról árulkodott. Felvetődött a kérdés, hogy mit tegyenek. Nincs kilépési engedélyük.

\- Mi legyen Taicho?

Nagyon sok lehetőségük nem volt. Naruto úgy döntött, inkább kész tényeket tár a Hokage elé. A maszkjában levő adó-vevőhöz nyúlt és bekapcsolta.

\- Itt Kitsune az északi falon. Mindenki, aki végzett, itt gyülekezzen. A többiek fejezzék be a feladatukat.

\- Biztos ez Taicho? –kérdezte óvatosan egy leopárd maszkos ANBU. –Nincs kilépési engedélyünk.

\- Teljes felelősséget vállalok.

Mint kiderült, erre nem volt szükség. Nagyon jól tették, hogy megvizsgálták a chakra lenyomatokat.

*******

Naruto megtette az utolsó jelentését a Hokage-samanak. Mögötte térdelt az egész csapata, lévén befejezték a különleges küldetést. Hiruzen több volt, mint elégedett. Nagyon örült, hogy ezt a fenyegetést végre teljesen elhárították. A szőke rekordidő alatt számolt fel egy ilyen monumentális veszélyforrást. Ez az éjszaka alkalmas lett volna az ünneplésre, a fiú komorsága azonban a maszkon keresztül is tisztán érezhető volt.

Jól sejtette, mert amint engedélyt adott a beszédre, Naruto komor híreket közölt.

\- Fenyegetést fedeztünk fel a falu közvetlen közelében.

Ekkor már Hiruzen tekintete is elsötétült.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Tokage-san alig egy órája felfedezett négy chakra jelenlétet az északi fal túloldalán. Teljes felelősséget vállaltam és utána jártunk a dolognak.

\- Értem. És mire jutottatok?

\- Pecsétek, Hokage-sama. Összesen két ostrom pecsét és két idéző.

Hiruzen újabb fejfájás ébredését érezte. Mikor kaphatnak már egy kis szünetet? Valamiért úgy tűnik, a falu most fizeti meg azt a tizenhárom éves béke árát. Vajon hány ilyen rejtett ketyegő bombán ülnek még, amiről nincs tudomásuk. Alaposan át fogja vizsgáltatni a falut és a környékét legalább négy kereső csapattal. De addig is itt van még ez.

\- Az új információ fényében még nem oszlatom fel az egységet. Kitsune, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, fejleményeket várok. Ugyanilyen pontos és gyors munkát várok el a pecsétek felszámolását illetően.

\- Hokage-sama, ha megengedi. –hajtotta le a fejét a szőke.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Valaki egyértelműen támadást tervez a falu ellen. A pecsétek szinte tökéletesen el voltak rejtve, ha nem kutattunk volna óvintézkedés szempontjából hasonlókért, fel sem fedeztük volna őket. Hatalmas munkákról van szó uram. Ha most felszámoljuk a pecséteket, az illető vagy illetők visszahúzódik, és új tervet sző, amit talán nem leszünk ilyen szerencsések lefülelni. Véleményem szerint bölcsebb lenne módosításokat végezni a pecséteken, hogy a támadó terve végül a saját arcába robbanjon.

A Hokage a pipáját tömve fontolta meg a szőke szavait, miközben szúrósan nézett az asztallapjára. Van igazság a fiú szavaiban, még ha az öregnek fel is állt tőle a hátán a szőr. Egyértelmű volt, hogy alaposan tanulmányozta a hadviselés fortélyait. Ha egy egyszerű bázisról lenne szó, ez lenne az egyértelmű megoldás, ugyanakkor az egész faluval már sokkal óvatosabban kellett dolgozni.

\- Mennyi idősek ezek a pecsétek? –kérdezte hirtelen.

\- Becslésem szerint több mint egy évtizedesek.

\- És mennyire fejlettek?

\- Amennyire meg tudom ítélni, nincsenek sem a Yondaime-sama sem Jiraya-sama szintjén, bár utóbbihoz közel áll.

Hiruzen felsóhajtott. Már meg is fogalmazódott benne egy elmélet a pecsétekért felelős személyt illetően.

\- Kitsune maradjon, a többiek elbocsájtva.

\- Igenis, Hokage-sama. –visszhangozták heten és már ott sem voltak.

Hiruzen aktiválta a privát beszélgetés pecséteket.

\- Bizonyosra veszem, hogy tudsz Orochimaru árulásáról.

\- Igen, Hokage-sama.

\- Egy olyan helyzetbe kerültünk, ahol minden okom megvan rá, hogy őrá gyanakodjak. Nemsokára nyakunkon vannak a Chunin vizsgák, én pedig megöregedtem. Orochimaru már nagyon rég óta rá akarta tenni a kezét a Sharinganra. Ha ezt az alkalmat választja a támadásra, azt akarom, hogy a falu tökéletesen készen legyen rá.

Megsúrolta az orrnyergét és nagyot szívott a pipából.

\- A parancsaid a következők. Módosíts a pecséteken és ne fogd vissza magad, minél jobban visszaüt, annál jobb. Orochimaru egy olyan személy, akinek az ABC minden betűjére akad egy bekészített terve, éppen ezért minden szabad ANBU osztagot a falu és a környék átvizsgálására fogom beosztani. A többi kapitánnyal való koordinációt majd rád bízom. A küldetés élére a Jonin Parancsnokot fogom állítani. Legyetek annyira diszkrétek, amennyire csak lehet.

\- Igenis, Hokage-sama!

\- Ami pedig a Sharingan védelmét illeti. A rendelkezésedre bocsájtok pár S-osztályú mappát, amiben Orochimaru minden általunk ismert képességét megtalálod. Készítsd fel Sasukét és magadat egyaránt a vele való harcra, de nem tudom eléggé hangsúlyozni, az elsődleges célotok vele szemben a menekülés legyen.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama!

Hány parancsnál tart? Elvesztette a fonalat. A lelkiismerete bizonyára kínozni fogja, amiért ennyi feladatot szakít a fiú nyakába.

\- Még valami. Orochimaru ellen semmi képen se használd a Doujutsudat. Amint megpillantja, rögtön szemet fog vetni rá. Semmiképpen sem hagyhatjuk, hogy a kezére kerülj.

Kitsune bólintott.

\- Most pedig. Jelentést kérek a saját fejlődéséről. Hogy haladsz a Hiraishin elsajátításával?

\- Lassan, de biztosan. –vallotta be a szőke. –Már rájöttem a nyitjára, csak létre kell hoznom a saját pecsétemet és meg kell tanulnom többszörösen használni. Ebben az iramban, a Chunin vizsgák kezdetére képes leszek akár ötven összekötött ugrásra.

\- Nagyszerű. Kiváló. És a Rasengan befejezése?

\- Megvallom, nem fordítottam rá különösebb figyelmet. A Senjustu segítségével már sikerült kevés szél elemű chakrát vegyítenem a gömbbe, de ez eddig csak a színe változásában és az ereje enyhe növekedésében ütközött ki.

\- Amint megtettétek az első C-rangú küldetéseteket, Kakashi feladata tovább lép a Ninjutsutok fejlesztésére. A Chunin vizsga kezdetéig ti ketten ezt a jutsut fogjátok fejleszteni.

\- Igenis, Hokage-sama.

\- Jól van. –dőlt hátra sóhajtva az öreg. – Nagyon büszke vagyok rád Naruto. És tudom, hogy a szüleid is rendkívül büszkék lennének rád. Tudnod kell, hogy hozzád hasonló géniusz nagyon ritkán jelenik meg a faluban. Generációd legjobbika vagy, ezt soha ne felejtsd el.

Meg akarta értetni a fiúval, micsoda rendkívüli helyzetben van. Hiruzen két kezén tudná megszámolni, hány hozzá hasonló, vérbeli őstehetség született a faluba az elmúlt negyven évben. Naruto bizonyára tisztában volt azzal, hogy a képességei közel sem hétköznapiak, de valami azt súgta, még nem tudta felfogni, mit is jelent ez igazán. Hiruzen azt akarta, hogy a csontjaiban érezze, mennyire különleges.

Hogy mennyire büszke rá.

*******

Sasuke egy apró mosollyal az arcán lépett be a szobájába. Naruto négy napja egy újabb engedéllyel jött a Hokage részéről, mely szerint még kilenc B és három A rangú tűz jutsut tanulhat meg szabadon. A Hokage-sama bocsájtotta a rendelkezésükre őket. Ezt Sasuke egy kissé személyes sikerélményként is élte meg. Ezt azt jelenti, hogy a falu vezetője és a személyes tanára elismerte a fejlődését és úgy döntöttek, érdemes a következő szintre.

Naruto a maga részéről egyre erősebbé és erősebbé vált, viszont az elmúlt négy napban nagyon komor lett. Láthatóan folyamatosan a gondolataiba volt merülve, az edzésmódja pedig kétszer annyira brutálissá vált. Nem volt hajlandó megmagyarázni az okait, csak egy valamit mondott. Parancs. Ezt Sasuke mindig is egy kissé furcsának találta. Bár ő maga gyakorlatilag már shinobi volt, még nem volt igazán lehetősége megtapasztalni, hogy ez mit jelent.

A falu vezetőjével nagyon ritkán találkozott. A küldetések sem álltak semmi olyanból, amit átlagosan egy ninjától elvártak volna. Nem küldték még egyetlen titkos akcióra sem és nem került élet-halál harcokba. Ha nem edzett volna nap, mint nap kifulladásig, semmije nem lenne, amit a shinobi létéből felmutathatna.

Arra viszont már régen rájött, hogy a szőkével nem ez a helyzet. Igazából nagyon is logikus volt. Naruto minden kétséget kizáróan ligákkal a saját korosztálya felett volna és egy tucat adottsággal rendelkezett, amit a falu ostoba lett volna nem felhasználni. Még csak el sem rejtette, hogy soloban, vagy talán egy második csapatba beosztva megállás nélkül a falut szolgálja.

Mégis, az apró jelek árulták el. Mindig, amikor egy klón eloszlatta magát, barátja egy pillanatra mozdulatlanná vált, majd lassan pislogott egyet és láthatóan valami új céllal más dologba fogott, vagy egyszerűen az arcára íródott, hogy gondolatmenetet váltott. A figyelme mindig kiterjedt a teremre vagy területre, ahol éppen tartózkodott. Amikor az utcán jártak, tekintete folyton rejtett jeleket gyűjtött, amikről Sasuke úgy gondolta, hogy civil ruhába öltözött ninjáktól származtak.

Kétségtelen, hogy a falunak volt egy dobogó, katonai szíve, szőke barátja pedig része volt az állandó keringésének. Meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy egyáltalán nem irigy erre a pozícióra. Míg a gyermekkori énje bármit megadott volna, hogy eme hálózat részét képezze, a mostani énje csak egy valamire koncentrált. A megerősödésre. Minden más, ami elvonta volna a figyelmét felesleges volt és bosszantó.

Különben is, miért kellene egy kezét a keréken tartania, ha Naruto megteszi helyette?

Az egyetlen része, amit bánt, hogy elszalasztott, az a lehetőségek voltak.

A szőke az esti edzéseiket követően nyolc után mindig eltűnik két órára. Amióta bekövetkezett ez a ritmikus éjszakai eltűnés, Naruto chakrája lassan, de biztosan ismét növekedni kezdett. A Naruto repertoárjában levő összes jutsut látta legalább egyszer és nemrég felfigyelt rá, hogy csapattársa sokkal kevesebb erőfeszítéssel idézi meg a több chakrát igénylő jutsukat, amikor egymás ellen harcolnak.

Ráadásul Naruto fejlesztett valamit. Még soha nem látott semmit, ami ennyire bonyolult tervezésű lett volna és csak a kézjelek alapján tudta, hogy egyáltalán jutsuról van szó. Bár nem sokat tudott a pecsételésről, valami azt súgta, hogy ez már a Fuinjutsu magasiskolája. Bármi is volt az, amin annyi lap társaságában dolgozott elképesztően fontos lehetett, ugyanis Sasuke egyszer megébredt az éjszaka közepén és a levegőn sétálva látta, hogy Naruto szobájában még világít a lámpa.

Szeretett volna rákérdezni, mi az. Nem csak azért, mert nagyon erős valaminek tűnt, de azért is, mert hirtelen rájött, hogy hiányolja a szőke hangját maga körül. Közel három héttel ez előtt a fiú nagyon szótlanná és feszültté vált, az elmúlt négy napban ez pedig hatványozódott. Csapattársa annyira feszült volt, annyira mélyre merült a saját gondolataiba és meg nem nevezhető parancsaiba, hogy szinte meg sem szólalt.

Nyomasztó volt egy élő szellemmel együtt lakni. Életében először értette meg, miért találják sokan annyira kényelmetlennek a saját csendes stílusát.

Gondolatait rövidre szabta egy ANBU megjelenése.

\- Uchiha-sama! –köszöntötte. –A Tanács látni kívánja.

Sasuke az órára nézett. Tizenegy múlt. Mit akarhat tőle ilyenkor a Tanács? Nagyon remélte, hogy nem a Civil Tanács keze van a dologban. Kényelmetlennek találta a velük való beszélgetéseket. A vele szemben való ajnározásuk egy darabig még az egója malmára hajtotta a vizet, viszont ma már sokkal feszültebbé tették. Valamit akartak tőle. Ezek a piócák valamit mindig akartak tőle.

Mit volt mit tenni, biccentett az ANBUnak, aki a vállára tette a kezét, majd Shunshin segítségével a tanácsterembe ugrottak. Odabent jelen volt nem csak a Civil, de a teljes Shinobi Tanács is, nem is beszélve az igen felbőszültnek tűnő Hokagéról. A félkör alakú asztal előtt egy ANBU térdelt, olyan helyen, ahol mindenki jól láthatta.

\- Ostrom veszélye fenyeget minket! Jogában áll az egész falunak tudni! –kiabálta egy felbőszült öreg civil tanácstag, az egyik legnagyobb kereskedelmi vállalat feje.

\- Oh, és mi jó sülne ki abból? –vágott vissza Tsume Inuzuka, az Inuzuka klán feje. –Pánik törne ki az egész faluban!

\- Ez már nem csak a ninjákra vonatkozik! –harsogta Sakura anyja, Mebuki. – Nem csak nekik kell tudniuk a közelgő veszélyről!

\- Mi is csak ma este tudtuk meg. –válaszolta Choji apja, Choza Akimichi, az Akimichi klán feje.

\- De megtartották volna magatoknak az információt! –üvöltötte teli torokból egy újabb kereskedő.

\- Csend legyen! –mennydörögte a Hokage, mire azonnal síri csend lett. –Azért nem volt senki beavatva, mert még semmi sem biztos! Kitsune-san. Kérlek, avasd meg a Tanácsot a küldetésed részleteibe.

\- Igenis, Hokage-sama. A küldetésem szerint együtt kell működnöm tizenhárom ANBU alakulattal a Jonin Parancsnok vezetése alatt, akik átfésülik a falut lehetséges fenyegetések után kutatva, miután az elmúlt fél évben két nagy fenyegetést is felfedeztünk, melyek közül egyet a csapatom már semlegesített. Én és a csapatom azt a feladatot kaptuk, hogy módosítsuk a falu köré elhelyezett négy ostrom pecsétet. Amint a módosítások készen lesznek, ha bárki megpróbálja használni őket, száz méteres körzetben minden a levegőbe repül, beleértve azokat is, akik aktiválni akarják. Ez éppen elég széles hatósugár az ellenség biztos megsemmisítéséhez, de elég messze van a városfaltól ahhoz, hogy legfeljebb minimális károkat okozzon.

\- Lenyűgöző. –jegyezte meg Danzo előre hajolva. –Talán egy új pecsétmesterhez van szerencsénk?

\- Jiraya még nem mérte fel a képességeit, így nem mondhatunk semmit biztosra, viszont kiváló eredményeket ért el és az eddigi munkái többek, mint figyelemre méltóak.

\- Akkor biztonságban vagyunk? –pislogott meglepetten Mebuki.

\- Kitsune-sannak hála igen. –zárta le a témát a Hokage. –Mint mondtam, nincs eltitkolt információ. Az ANBU szokás szerint teszi a dolgát. Ezek a pecsétek már legalább egy évtizedesek voltak és talán még egy évtizedig nem is lettek volna használva. Most figyeltünk fel rájuk, ezért most léptünk fel ellenük.

A Tanácson elégedett mormogás futott végig. Nara Shikaku, a Jonin Parancsnok láthatóan örült, hogy nem neki kellett mindezt elmagyaráznia. A Shinobi Tanács részéről senki sem rajongott a Nagy Gyűlésekért. Az esetek többségében a Civil és a Shinobi Tanács külön ülésezett és nem szóltak egymás dolgába. Egyedül a Vének voltak azok, akik mindig jelen voltak, így a kommunikáció rajtuk keresztül történt. A két tanács tagjai nem tisztelték és végképp nem kedvelték egymást.

A csendet a Hyuuga klán feje, Hyuuga Hiashi törte meg, amikor észrevette az ajtóban álló, tanácstalan Sasukét.

\- Hát a kölyök mit keres itt? –húzta össze a szemöldökét.

*******

_Baszd meg Teme. _Sziszegte fejben Naruto. _Nagyobb bajba csöppentél, mint hinnéd._

Érezte magán a Hokage tekintetét, ezért alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Nem ő hívta ide. Soha nem tenne ki ilyen ellenségeskedésnek egy viszonylag még naiv Genint. Ráadásul az itt hangzottak nem az ő fülébe valók.

\- Mi hívtuk ide. –válaszolta egy újabb civil tanácstag. – A klán fejeként joga van tudni az ilyesmiről.

\- Még nem klán fő. –szúrta közbe Shikaku. – Nem lenne szabad ezt hallania. Fiatal még hozzá, ráadásul Genin.

\- Hogy is jutott eszetekbe meghívni valakit a Tanácsba a Hokage-sama beleegyezése nélkül? –nézett végig rajtuk gyilkos tekintettel Inoichi, a Kínzás és Kihallgatás csapat egyik vezetője.

\- Úgy, hogy az ő ügyét is meg kell vitatnunk. –válaszolta a Hokage felé fordulva Mebuki. –Hokage-sama. Mégis hogy engedhette meg, hogy Uchiha-sama és a… _démon_ egy fedél alatt éljenek!?

Naruto arca grimaszba öltözött a maszk alatt és csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem rezzent össze a megnevezésre. A falusiak gyűlölete még mindig egy érzékeny pont volt a lelkében. Amióta megerősödött és távolságot tartottak tőle nem kellett nap, mint nap szembesülnie vele, így ez alkalommal kétszer akkora pofoncsapásként élte meg. Elméje mélyén Kurama bőszen felmordult, majd sajnálkozó módon dorombolásszerű hangot hallatott.

\- Ki tudja, miféle borzasztó dolgokat művel vele, vagy talán még rosszabb, _tanít_ neki! És nem csak ő, de a Kígyó Szajha is!

Érezte felforrni ereiben a vért és véresre harapta az alsó ajkát, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna. Szerencsére nem ő volt az egyetlen a teremben, aki kész volt a kunoichi védelmére kelni.

\- Na, itt húzzuk meg a vonalat! –dörrent Inochi. –Mitarashi Anko a falu értékes tagja, aki minden nap keményen dolgozik azért, hogy mi nyugodtan aludjunk. Egy háziasszonynak nem helye bírálatot mondani egy kunoichi felett!

Naruto óvatosan felsandított a főasztalra maga előtt, ahol a Hokage-sama és a vének ültek. Danzo még az átlag hangulatához képest is komornak nézett ki, a Hokage-sama viszont egészen sajnálkozó pillantást küldött felé, ami miatt Narutonak összeszorult a szíve. Az öregnek bizonyára rosszul esett, hogy szeretett faluja, a családja, ilyen gyűlöletre képes. A faluvezető még váltott egy-egy pillantást Danzoval és a két régi csapattársával, Homura és Koharu Vénekkel.

Végül is a pillantása ismét rajta állapodott meg. Akaratlanul is nyelt egyet.

_Csak nem arra készül, hogy…_

Naruto fejében egymást érték a gondolatok, ám egyiket sem tudta megfelelően végigvezetni vagy követni. A maszkja alatt látta, hogy a Shinobi Tanács egy része sajnálkozva néz rá, főleg azok a családfők, akikhez az akadémia alatt gyakran járt a barátai miatt és felismerték. Bizonyára ők is rájöttek már, mit tervez a falu vezetője.

Elszorult a torka a gondolatra.

Várta a Hokage parancsát. Parancsot, ami bármi is legyen, nem szeg meg. Shinobi volt, egy fegyver és ez volt feladata. Végrehajtani a parancsot és közben érzelemmentesnek maradni. A falut szolgálni a vezető parancsain keresztül. A Hokage hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból, amint közelebb intette magához a még mindig semmit sem értő Sasukét.

A falusiak továbbra sem hagyták abba a panaszkodást és az egyáltalán nem burkolt mocskolását. A falu vezetője láthatóan nem bírta tovább hallgatni a szennyet, ami a lakókból áradt, mert elengedte gyilkos szándékát a teremben. Azonnal síri csend lett.

\- Ezt csak egyszer fogom letisztázni és többet hallani sem akarok róla. Narutonak adtam Uchiha Sasuke kiképzését, mert bizonyította, hogy rövid idő alatt képes kiváló eredményeket kihozni a gyakorlótársaiból. –itt Hiashira nézett. –Ahogy azt te is tanúsíthatod.

Mindenki várakozóan nézett a Hyuuga klán fejére. A szőke lehunyta a szemeit és nehezen beszívta a levegőt. Hiashinak bizonyára nem volt éppen a szíve csücske, hiszen nyílt titoknak számított a Hinatával való edzése. Ő volt az, aki kifejlesztette a Hibrid Juukent és miatta vetette el a klán hercegnő a hagyományos technikák használatát. Nem hitt a fülének, amikor a férfi megszólalt.

\- Így igaz Hokage-sama. –a Tanács többi tagja felé fordult. –A lányom, Hinata, képtelen volt megfelelően elsajátítani a klánunk Juuken stílusát, ezért mindenki lemondott róla, a helyett, hogy megpróbáltunk volna segíteni. Uzumaki-san segített ott, ahol mi elbuktunk. Három év alatt a lányom igazi magabiztos kunoichivé vált, és büszkén mondhatom, hogy már bőven Chunin szinten van.

A Hokage-sama elégedetten bólintott. Szerencsére Narutonak nem kellett megszólalnia, hisz a Civil Tanács nem is tudta, hogy a teremben volt. Bizonyára nem találta volna meg a hangját egy ilyen elismerés után attól a személytől, akitől a legkevésbé számított volna rá.

\- Mint látjátok, Sasuke remek kezekbe került. – folytatta a faluvezető. –Folyamatos jelentéseket kapok a fejlődéséről, ami csak javult Mitarashi Anko bevonása után. A képességei megsokszorozódtak, amióta Naruto vált a személyi edzőjévé.

Hosszú, nehéz csend telepedett a teremre. E közben az emlegetett szőke a maszkon keresztül próbált barátja arcáról olvasni. Nem tetszett neki, amit talált. Sasuke szemmel láthatóan forrongott a haragtól és félő volt, hogy egy tanácstagon akarja majd levezetni a mérgét. Nem volt túl sok illúziója a kettejük közti kapcsolatról, de nem lett volna túlzás azt mondani, hogy ő áll a legközelebb ahhoz, akit az Uchiha barátnak hívhat. Bizonyára nehezére esett hallgatni ezt a vitát.

Egy kereskedő szólalt meg először.

\- Hokage-sama. Hiashi-sama. Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan. Honnan tudják, hogy a démon nem tervez valamit? Hogy mindez nem csak egy álca, hogy akkor csaphasson le ránk, amikor a leg sebezhetőbbek vagyunk? Talán tudatuk alatt maga mellé állított már két klán örököst is!

Sasuke gyilkos tekintettel fordult a tanácsfő felé. Szemében mindenki megdöbbenésére ott lángolt az egykarmú Sharingan. Naruto keze egy pillanatra ökölbe szorult a látványra, tekintete azonnal a Vénekre ugrott. Jól sejtette, mind a három elégedetten mosolygott maga elé. Konoha leghíresebb véröröksége éppen most tért vissza a rendelkezésükbe. Egy áruló hang a fejében azt suttogta, talán ezt az egész cirkuszt ők rendezték meg és manipulálták a háttérből.

A Hokage volt az, aki megszólalt.

\- Soha, egyetlen pillanatig sem kételkedtem Uzumaki Naruto hűségében. Nem láttam hozzá hasonlóan elkötelezett shinobit a Negyedik Hokage óta. – mindketten tudták, hogy volt egy harmadik személy, de őt nem nevezhették meg. Ettől függetlenül a szavak végtelenül jól estek. – Erről nem akarok többet hallani. A Civil Tanács elmehet. Beszédem van a Shinobi Tanáccsal.

A civilek, morgolódva bár, de felálltak és kisétáltak a teremből. Amint az utolsó is eltűnt, az ajtó pedig becsukódott mögöttük, Inuzuka Tsume hangosan morogni kezdett.

\- Soha nem állhattam ezt a csűrhét. Így beszélni valakiről, aki nincs is itt, hogy megvédje magát.

A Hokage-sama ismét rá nézett, ezzel terelve a terem többi tagjának a figyelmét is.

\- Vedd le a maszkodat Kitsune.

A keze azonnal mozdult a parancsra. Amint felszegte a fejét, a csuklya lehullt a fejéről, felfedve nap szőke tincseit. Gyakorlott kézzel vette le a maszkját. Azok, akik már ez előtt felismerték, csak sajnálkozva csóválták a fejüket. A többiek viszont, főleg Hiashi, Tsume és Sasuke úgy néztek rá, mintha szellemet láttak volna, mígnem a kutya klán feje hangosan el nem káromkodta magát.

A Vének közül senki sem tűnt meglepettnek, de ez Narutot sem lepte meg.

\- Sajnálom, ami az előbb történt Naruto. –mondta csendesen a falu vezetője, szemében őszinte megbánással.

Egy pillanatra egy keserű mosoly piszkálta a szája szélét, de azonnal el is nyomta.

\- Szeretném azt mondani, hogy hozzászoktam, de –felsóhajtott. –soha nem szokok igazán hozzá.

Találkozott a tekintete Sasukéval. Csapattársa még mindig úgy nézett rá, mintha az információ túl sok lett volna az agya számára és még nem sikerült volna igazán feldolgozni. Bizonyára túl nagy sokk volt ez a szervezetének egyetlen éjszakára. Éppen most tört össze egy szilárdnak hitt képe a faluról és a benne élőkről. Naruto nem irigyelte.

\- Remélem az itt levők közül senkinek sincs problémája Naruto pozíciójával a küldetésben. –jegyezte meg fagyosan a Hokage.

Sokan elfintorodtak már a gondolattól is. A civilekkel ellentétben a klán fők rendelkeztek elegendő tudással a jinchuurikik lényegének megértéséhez és nagyon jól ismerték a Yondaime tehetségét Fuinjutsu terén. Már amikor az új generáció fiatal volt, akkor is inkább semlegesek voltak vele szemben. A klán fők soha nem szóltak egyetlen rossz szót sem, amikor a gyermekeik elkezdtek összejárni vele. Természetesen voltak olyanok, akik nem kedvelték vagy egyenesen kerülték, főleg azok, akik elvesztették egy vagy több szerettüket a támadásban, viszont a vezetők nagyon hamar elhallgattatták az önbíráskodókat. A ninják között kimondatlan szabállyá vált, hogy aki nem bír emberien viselkedni az ártatlan fiú közelében, az inkább kerülje el és ezzel meg volt oldva a gond.

Senki sem nézte jó szemmel a falusiak viselkedését, de mire a dolog túlzottan elfajulhatott volna és a shinobik arra a döntésre juthattak volna, hogy közbelépnek, Naruto betöltötte az öt éves kort és hirtelen rohamosan növekedni kezdett a tudása és az ereje. Az után többé nem volt szüksége megmentésre, így a dolog annyiban maradt.

\- Szóval nincs. Helyes. Akkor le is zárom ezt a cirkuszt.

*******

Sasuke már percek óta bámulta a vele szemben álló fiút. A szobája előtt álltak, a kertre néző folyosón. A szőke még mindig az ANBU öltözékét viselte. Arcán nyoma sem volt az érzelemmentes shinobi maszknak, helyét leplezetlen szégyen és bűntudat kente össze. Még egy szót sem szólt csapattársához. Hagyta, hogy Sasuke rendbe tegye a gondolatait. A holló szemeiben még mindig ott izzott a Sharingan.

\- Te vagy a róka jinchuurikije. –szólalt meg hirtelen.

Már hallott ezekről a bizonyos emberáldozatokról. Olyanok voltak, akár az élő tekercsek, amelybe a fegyvereket pecsételték, sőt, lényegében ők maguk is fegyverek voltak. A legvégső fegyverek. Tudta jól, hogy az átlagemberek gyűlölték ezeket a személyeket, mert nem értették őket, és ezt is tudta, hogy Narutot látszólag ok nélkül megveti a falu nagy része, de valahogy soha nem jutott eszébe, hogy a két információnak köze lehet egymáshoz.

Szóval ezt jelenti az „okok és okok”.

Nézte, ahogy Naruto elfojt egy sóhajt és bólint.

\- A Yondaime beléd zárta, mert nem tudta megölni.

A chakra lényeket nem lehet elpusztítani. De mégis, hogy a legjobb barátja testében éljen a Démonok Királya. Abszurd gondolatnak érezte még most is. Ránézett, de egyáltalán nem látta másként. Próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehet a szőke helyében lenni, de egyszerűen nem volt elég képzelő ereje hozzá.

Naruto ismét biccentett.

\- És gyűlölnek e miatt.

Biccentés.

Életében először szabadította el a gyilkos szándékát úgy, hogy nem is szándékosan tette. Az edzések elméleti részében csapattársa már elmondta, hogy fokozott negatív érzelem esetén ezt a reflexet nem mindenki tudja irányítani, a legtöbbje észre sem veszi, amikor megtörténik. Ő sem vette észre, csak mikor Naruto szemei alig láthatóan elkerekedtek és társa egy lépést hátrált.

Nem törődött vele. Tombolni akart.

\- Hogy merik! Az ostobák! Semmit sem értek a pecsétekhez, de még így is értem. Az első lélegzetedtől fogva az életed áldozod, hogy ők nyugodtan aludjanak és ez a hála!

Megindult volna, még talán maga sem tudja hova, de a szőke elkapta a karját. A fogás meglepő módon lehorgonyozta a valóságban, ugyan akkor tovább borzolta nem létező tollait. Eszébe jutott minden sérülés, ami barátja kezein keletkezett, amikor tűz affinitás nélkül próbált neki tűz típusú jutsukat mutatni, minden edzés által keletkezett sérülés és bőrkeményedés, amit panasz nélkül rázott le s melynek percekkel később nyoma sem volt, a fantom heg mégis ott lebegett a szemei előtt.

\- Maradj. –kérte Naruto. Gyűlölte, hogy a hangja sebezhető volt.

Legszívesebben őt is felpofozta volna párszor, hátha felébred ebből az érzékelhetetlen Genjutsuból és nem kínozza és hajtja magát többet olyanokért, akik nem érdemlik meg.

\- És te még őket véded! –sziszegte halálosan. –Elmész minden éjjel, ki a faluból, veszélybe sodorva az életedet egy olyan fenyegetés miatt, amiről eddig nem is tudtak! Amiről nem is lehetne tudomásuk! Hányszor akarod megmenteni még az életüket, mire rájössz, hogy nem érdemlik meg?

Két öklével Naruto mellvértjére csapott, a szőke viszont állta a sarat. Már az ő szemében is tűz gyúlt. Sasuke örült neki, még ha a barátja, igen, a barátja, dühös is volt rá. Még ha szemeiben az a gyilkos él is csillogott. Jobb volt, mint az elkeseredett üresség és szégyen.

\- Kik vagyunk mi, hogy eldöntsük, mi éri meg! –dörrent a szőke hangja. –Az egész falu nem fizethet az életével azért, csak mert egy része nem ért valamit és fél tőle. A gyermekekkel mi van? Akik azt sem értik miért, de az anyjuk az mondja, gyűlöljenek, ezért gyűlölnek! Mit vársz tőlük? –tárta szét a karját. –Talán járnak könyvtárba és tanuljanak fuinjutsut? Filozofáljanak furcsán összecsengő dátumokról?

\- Kifogásokat keresel nekik helyettük! Senkinek sem lehet sorsa, hogy mindenki megvesse! Ilyet senki sem érdemel! Ez nem igazságos!

A szőke tekintete ellágyult és valami szánakozáshoz hasonló költözött bele.

\- Tényleg képes vagy azt hinni, hogy ezen a világon csak igazságos dolgok történnek?

Sasuke megdermedt. Haragja egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott. Furcsa, dermedt üresség tört rá, ahogy elnézte társát. Naruto fejét lehajtva állt, haja, amit most nem fogott vissza a fejpánt, eltakarta a szemeit. Ebben az egy hosszú pillanatban a holló sebezhetőnek látta. Nem a mérföldkőnek, aki előtte magasodott, nem a gyermek testbe zárt férfinak, aki szabad idejét áldozta arra, hogy ő megerősödjön, nem a barátot, aki reggel oldalba rúgta, ha elaludt vagy csúnyán nézett rá, ha piszkálta az ételt.

Egy sebzett fegyvert látott. Valakit, aki messze túl sokat látott a korához képest, pedig még jóformán el sem hagyta a falut. Eszébe hasítottak a szőke szavai, amikor nemrég a faluról beszélgettek. _A falu az a hely, ahol a shinobi végre megpihenhet. Ahol számíthat arra, hogy biztonságban van, mert a társai megvédik. Ahol a szeretet és az otthon lakozik._ Hát hol az ő szeretete? Hol az ő otthona? Ki védi az ő hátát, mikor hazajön?

Mintha Naruto kitalálta volna a gondolatait, felnézett rá. Mélyen a szemébe. Sasuke pedig megértette. Épp itt. Ebben az egy házban. Ezt a házat nevezheti otthonnak. Tőle, a barátjától és a Hokagétól és a szerelmétől, Hinatától kapja a szeretetet, amit megérdemel. Itt van az otthona.

\- Soha többé. –sziszegte. –Soha többé ne hazudj nekem Dobe. Ne titkolj el semmit. Ezek után már semmi miatt nem fordítok hátat neked.

\- Teme. –suttogta a jinchuuriki. –Tudod, hogy egy nap úgyis mindent elmondok neked.

\- És ezt is elmondtad volna? –kérdezte gyanakvóan és élesen.

\- Mindent.

\- Jó.

Elsétált mellette és elhúzta a szobája ajtaját. Onnan még visszanézett a holdfénynek hátát mutató szőkére, aki annyira idegennek nézett ki számára az ANBU egyenruhában. Mintha nem is Naruto lenne. Csak egy rossz lidércnyomás.

\- Jó. –ismételte és ezzel becsukta az ajtót.

Éppen elmulasztotta a magányos könnycseppet, ami megcsillant a szőke arcán.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap Naruto rettentő fáradt volt. Egész éjjel a szobája feletti tetőn ült és a Holdat bámulta. Régen szerette a Holdat. Mielőtt megismerte Amaterasu-samat. A Hold mindig vigyázott rá odafentről, amiért hálás volt. De végül a Nap mentette meg. Amaterasu-sama, a nap istennője és ősi ellensége a Hold istenének, Tsukuyominak. Naruto e miatt lassan elhidegült a sápadt égitesttől.

Egész éjjel úgy érezte, mintha a Hold az ő nyomorúságán szórakozna. Erőteljes fényével beterítve, mintha csak azt kiabálná „nézzétek, itt van a falu démona, jól látjátok?” Szinte áldásként élte meg, amikor a Nap végre felütötte a fejét a horizonton és sugarai végigsimítottak a bőrén. Az égitest is érezhette, hogy a fiú a mesteréhez tartozik. Őt szolgálja.

Úgy tűnt, az utolsó Uchiha sem aludt valami fényesen, mert két órával korábban mozgolódni kezdett. Amint kilépett az ajtón meglátszott, hogy szemei alatt sötét foltok húzódnak. Tekintete valahogy azonnal megtalálta szőke barátját.

Barátját. Naruto még most is alig tudta elhinni. De a tegnap este nyílván valóvá vált, hogy ők ketten barátok. Narutonak nem Sasuke volt az első barátja, ám hozzá mégis valami különös kötelék fűzte. Talán sorstársi, hiszen mindketten árvák voltak. Olyan mélységekig érthették meg egymást, amelyről a többiek szerencsére álmodni sem mernek.

Sokáig maradtak így. Naruto a tetőn ülve, Sasuke a folyosó oszlopának dőlve és egymást méregették. Órákig talán. A Naruto mellett kecsesen földet érő lány zökkentette ki őket a melankolikus mozdulatlanságból. Még csak koncentrálnia sem kellett az illetőre, a szíve azonnal megismerte.

\- Pocsékul néztek ki. –jelentette ki a lány.

\- Neked is jó reggelt Hime. –nyögte halkan válaszként.

Hinata levendula szemei találkoztak az Uchiha szenes tekintetével. Egy percig néma beszélgetést folytattak. Végül a Hyuuga megszólalt.

\- Menjetek és fürödjetek meg. Csinálok reggelit.

Választ nem várva, ellenkezést nem tűrve, hangtalanul eltűnt.

*******

Sasuke már öt perce ült a konyhában a magas asztalnál. Nem volt kedve az étkezőben enni. Minél kisebb helyre vágyott, amiben nem érezte magát elveszettnek. Ahol nem volt olyan érzése, hogy gondolatai visszhangot vernek a falon. Tekintete a neki háttal dolgozó Hyuuga örökösre tévedt. Igazi szépség volt, mostanra igazi jelenléttel rendelkezett. Egy vérbeli örökös. Büszkén tartotta magát a Hyuuga klán hercegnőjének és még büszkébben egy bizonyos szőke barátnőjének.

\- Te tudtad? –gondolkodott hangosan a holló.

\- Tudtam mit?

\- Hogy Naruto a Kyuubi no Yoko jinchuurikije.

A lány keze megállt zöldség szeletelés közben. Pár másodpercig nehéz csend költözött a szobára, amiben szinte hallani lehetett, ahogy a lány fejében tompán puffannak a gondolatok. Látta, ahogy ujjainak szorítása erősödött a markolaton és egy pillanatra olyan érzése volt, hogy a Hyuuga valamibe beleállítja a vágóeszközt. Aztán a nyomasztó légkör megtört és a kés újra kopogni kezdett.

\- Igen.

\- És mit gondolsz?

\- Mit gondolok miről?

\- A faluról.

A Hyuuga örökös ez úttal nem hagyta abba a munkát.

\- Nem érdekel a falu a véleménye. Szeretem Naruto-kunt. Azért szeretem aki. Igen, ő egy hős, még ha nem is ismerik el, de nem ezt szeretem benne. Szeretem az elszántságát, az életerejét, a karizmáját. Narutot szeretem. Nem a státuszát, nem a feladatait. Abba a fiúba szerettem bele, aki száraz homokból épített várat. Vannak barátai, még ha kevés is, de igaz barátok. Vannak emberek, akik tisztelik, önmaga miatt, amiért ennyi évesen ilyen magaslatokba tornázta magát, mindezt a saját erejéből.

A beszéd végeztével lerakott ez tányért elé az asztalra. Ki nem nézte volna a lányból, hogy tud főzni. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a hercegnőket erre is megtanítják otthon.

Nézte a Hyuuga hercegnőt a rövid, fekete, lenge harci kimonójában, amiket levendula színű kaméliák díszítettek. Mind gyönyörűen virágzott. A fehér kabátban, ami a lábszára közepét verte, és ami uralkodói méltóságot és bájt kölcsönzött neki. A szenvedélyes szemeket.

_Kevesebbet nem is érdemelnél Dobe._ Futott át az agyán. Úgy gondolta, ha valaki, akkor ez a lány megfelelő párja volt barátjának.

_Már csak magamnak kell kerítenem egy nőt._ Motyogta gondolatban.

Az említett szőke ekkor lépett be az ajtón. Nem a szokásos ruháit viselte. Egy mélyvörös kimonóba öltözött. Frissen mosott haján vízcseppek ragyogtak a nap fényében. Nyílván való volt, hogy nem harchoz öltözött, mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy nemsokára küldetésre mennek. Talán nem is lesz a dologból semmi. Talán a Hokage-sama ad nekik pár napot az este történtek megemésztésére. Pontosabban Sasukénak. Nem minden nap éri hasonló sokk a szervezetét.

Hinata végtelen gyengédséggel tette elé az elkészített ételt, majd a sajátjával mellette foglalt helyet. Ahogy Sasuke elnézte őket, rájött valamire. Ezeknek ez már rutin gyakorlat! Vajon hányszor fordult elő, hogy a Hyuuga örökös hajnalban bukkant fel a régi, apró lakás ajtajában? Hányszor készített már ilyen odaadással reggelit a szőkének?

Az utolsó Uchiha arcára egy alig látható, gonosz mosoly költözött.

_Most megvagy Dobe._

*******

Kakashi kissé aggódva vette tudomásul, hogy Sasuke és Naruto késnek. Ez nem lepte meg túlságosan, hiszen ma hajnalban a Hokage beavatta őt az este történetekbe. Hálát adott a maszknak, amiért eltakarta az arcát, mert nem bírta megállítani a fintort, ami a szájára furakodott. Nem tartotta jó ötletnek beavatni Sasukét egy hasonló titokba.

Úgy gondolta, hogy korai volt még ezt a sok gyűlöletet az Uchiha örökösre szakítani. Naruto azon próbált dolgozni, hogy valahogy megszerettesse vele a falut, erre a fiú arcába vágják, hogy az egyetlen barátját a falu megveti és gyűlöli.

Nem véletlenül válogatta meg olyan nagy gonddal a küldetéseket és nem véletlenül állt őrfalat egy kellemetlen ügyfél és a jinchuuriki között. Az volt a cél, hogy Sasuke ne azt lássa, hogy őt mindenki imádja, Narutot pedig mindenki gyűlöli. De ennek most mind vége, kibújt a szög a zsákból. Az megnyugtatta kissé, hogy a klánoknak nem volt egy rossz szava sem a fiú ellen. Végül is a ninjáktól elvárható, hogy tudomásuk legyen a jinchuurikik valódi lényegéről.

Kakashi tisztában volt a fiú különleges ANBU rangjával, és mint megtudta, a fiú osztagának tagjai nemrég be lettek avatva a kapitány kilétébe. A kezdetben csak egy Hyuugákból álló osztag az óta egy huszonöt fős, vegyes csapattá nőtte ki magát. Egytől egyig tudták, kivel dolgoznak, mégsem rendítette meg ez a bizalmukat a fiúban.

Jobb lett volna, ha Sasuke inkább ezzel a ténnyel szembesül. Vagy legalább ebbe is beavatják. A fiúnak tudnia kell, hogy a civilek véleményével ellentétben a shinobik nagy része megbecsült bajtársként tekint a szőkére, vagy legalább megtartja magának a véleményét, ha ellene van.

Szerette volna félrevonni az utolsó Uchihát és tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba, arról nem is beszélve, hogy szívesen váltott volna pár szót a szőke csapattaggal is az este történtekről. Csak nemrég jött rá, mennyire fogalma sincs, miféle érzelmek lehetnek a fiú szívében, amikor megpróbálta elképzelni, min mehet keresztül. Csak a külvilág felé mutatott sok maszk egyikét ismerte. Naruto sajnos rejtély volt számára.

Ám egyikük sem volt itt.

Végül, közel egy órás késéssel megérkezett Sasuke. Már a körülötte levő hangulatból egyértelmű volt, hogy nincs jó kedve, ugyan akkor nem volt annyira fagyos, mint amire Kakashi eredetileg számított. Talán Naruto mondott neki valamit, amivel feloldotta borús hangulatát. A változás mégis egyértelmű volt. Mintha csak egy mérföldkőn léptek volna át, melytől visszafordulni nem lehet. A fiú még a megszokott öltözékét is lecserélte.

Bár soha nem viselt túlzottan világos színeket, az új ruhái mintha egyenesen árnyakból lettek volna. Egy fekete színű rövid ujjút és hosszú fekete nadrágot viselt. Bal alkarjára és bokáira fehér kötést tekert, amit fekete bőrövekkel rögzített. E mellé fekete ninja szandált és világos könyökvédőket hordott, kiegészítve a kunai és shuriken tartóival. Fejpántjának szövetét Narutohoz hasonlóan egy hosszabb, fekete szövetre cserélte.

\- Sasuke! –biccentett Kakashi. –Hol van Naruto?

\- A Hokage-sama beidézte. –válaszolta kurtán.

\- Beidézték? Egyedül? De hát ma egy C-rangú küldetést vállalunk, nem? –értetlenkedett Sakura.

\- Még nem tudni Sakura. Az este történt néhány váratlan dolog, és e miatt Narutonak más dolga akadt. De ne keseredj el, egyelőre nem biztos, hogy lefújták a küldetést. Talán csak később indulunk. –magyarázta Kakashi.

A rózsaszín kunoichi bólintott. Egy része azért aggódott. Vajon mi történ Narutoval?

*******

Naruto Shunshin jutsuval érkezett és szokásos módon összekötötte a landolást az ANBU térdeléssel. Tokage idézése Uzumaki Narutonak szólt és nem Kitsunénak, ezért nem viselte a maszkot, ugyan akkor már kintről érezte a három másik személy jelenlétét, ezért arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a beidézés formálisabb a szokásosnál. Maszk ide vagy oda, ő Konoha egyik speciális shinobija és éppen a falu vezetősége elé járul.

Amint a fiú megérkezett, Hiruzen első dolga volt felmérni az egész megjelenését. A szőke nem mutatott különösebb változást a tegnap esti leleplezés miatt. Az egyetlen, amit meg tudott állapítani, hogy bár Uzumaki Naruto arcával néz szembe, valójában Kitsunét fogja megszólítani.

\- Hivatott Hokage-sama. –még a hanghordozása sem tért el a megszokottól.

Danzo, Homura és Koharu összenéztek. A szőke valóban annyira hatékonynak tűnt, mint amilyennek Hiruzen leírta. Lehajtott fővel vette tudomásul a három tanácsos jelenlétét és rangjuknak megfelelő sorrendben köszöntötte őket. Nem csak a felszerelése, de az egész megjelenése pontra volt téve. Danzo számára ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen már évek óta szemmel tartotta a fiút, viszont ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ennyire szemtől szembe találkoznak.

Néhányszor már találkozott a tekintetük, tömegeken keresztül és formális eseményeken, máskor a fiú egyszerűen csak félig nyíltan tudomást vett az őt követő Gyökér tagok jelenlétéről. A vén tanácsos úgy érezte, a fiú messze jobban tudja, mekkora hatalom is van az előtte álló férfi kezében, mint bárki korosztálya béli.

Érdekfeszítőnek találta, hogy egy ennyire sokoldalú harcos fejlődött ki az orruk alatt, gyakorlatilag minden közbeavatkozás nélkül. Felemelő érzés tudni, hogy Konoha egy lenyűgözően éles fegyver elvesztése után azonnal szert tett egy újra.

Hiruzen hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

\- Igen. Két nappal ez előtt Sarutobi Asuma és a csapata elvállaltak egy C-rangú küldetést. Nemrég kiderült, hogy az ügyfél hazudott a küldetésről, amikor szökött ninják támadták meg őket. A küldetés legalább egy gyenge A-rangra emelkedett. Mivel a tízes csapat mindenáron folytatni akarta a küldetést, azért a hetes csapatot küldjük utánuk.

\- Igenis Hokage-sama! –hajtott fejet a szőke.

\- Helyes. Kakashit éppen most értesítik a fejleményekről. Mivel amúgy is egy nehéz küldetésre készültetek, azonnal indulhattok, amint itt végeztél. A kapunál fognak várni rád.

Naruto érezte, hogy most jött el a beszélgetésnek az a pontja, ami miatt a három idős tanácsos is velük van. Bizonyára egy személyes küldetést is ki akarnak szabni rá. Fogalma sem volt, mi lehet annyira bizalmas, hogy még a csapatvezető sem lehetett jelen a küldetés átvételekor. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy monumentális dolognak kellett lennie, ha a politikai vezetők is belekeveredtek. Bizonyára ezt a három Vén egyben vizsgának is tekinti.

Tipikus. Úgy tekintenek rá, mint Itachi második eljövetelére.

\- A küldetés folyamán találkozni fogsz egy Gato nevezetű emberrel. Ő a Tűz Országának és környékének ötödik leggazdagabb embere. Semmiképp se becsüld alá. Valószínűleg számos szökött ninját felbérelt, hogy megöljék az ügyfelet. A küldetés tekercsében megtudod a részleteket. Íme a személyes parancsod. Találd meg a vállalat központját és vedd át felette az irányítást.

Ez már kissé kizökkentette az érzéstelen álarcából. Szemei láthatóan elkerekedtek, ajkai résnyire nyíltak, bár hang nem szökött ki közülük. Óvatosan felpillantott a vezetőre.

\- Megismételné? –kérdezett vissza, mintha rosszul hallotta volna.

\- Jól hallottad. –szólalt fel Homura. –Megkeresed és megölöd Gatot, majd a saját irányításod alá veszed a vállalatot.

\- És ezt Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto néven fogod megtenni.

Naruto csak egyszer pillantott minden szobában levő személyre, mielőtt visszafordult a Hokage felé, bár rajta sem maradt sokáig a tekintete és inkább az íróasztal előtti szőnyeg bámulásánál döntött. Hiruzen látta, hogyan ütköznek a fiú fejében az információk. Bizonyára megpróbálta kifundálni, miért éppen őt és miért most választották erre a feladatra. Egy nemzetközi cég elfoglalása nem kis dolog volt, főleg nem egy tizenhárom éves shinobi vállain.

\- Hokage-sama, szólhatok? –kérdezte végül.

\- Hallgatunk.

\- Nem vonom kétségbe a döntésüket, ha ez a parancsuk, én végre hajtom. Csak azt nem tudom elképzelni, hogy miért engem? Miért nem valaki olyat, aki több tapasztalattal rendelkezik?

\- Mert neked kell megtenned. –szólalt meg erőteljesen Danzo. – Ha Konoha ellen valóban támadást terveznek, akkor te leszel az, akit majd megfélemlítésként fogunk használni. Két klán örököse, egy milliárdos cég feje és egy Jonin szintű harcos. A híres Kirii Senko és az Akai Chishi Habanero fia. Ha jól játsszuk a lapjainkat, ezzel a fél háborút megnyerhetjük. Az apád neve a Harmadik Shinobi Háborúban hadseregeket futamított meg. Ráadásul, ha jól játszod a lapjainkat, az egész Hullámok Földjét magunk mögé állíthatjuk.

Naruto döbbenten nézett Danzoról a Hokagéra. Szóval mégsem egy második Itachit terveznek faragni belőle. Ez annál sokkal nagyobb volt. Nem pusztán az árnyak között akarták kihasználni a képességeit, de egyben nyílt lapokkal is akartak játszani. A faluban talán a senseie, Kakashi volt az egyetlen, aki még hasonló helyzetben volt, mint ő. Az előtt pedig…

Szóval úgy határoztak, igényt tartanak egy újabb Kirii Senkora.

Egy pillanatra alig észrevehetően összepréselte az ajkait. Felkészült arra, hogy egy nap talán be kell töltenie az űrt, amit a szülei hagytak, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire hamar eljön. Még csak fel sem tudta fogni igazán, mégis milyen hatalmas örökségnek kell megfelelnie. Két klán, mindkettő a maga révén rettegett. Két háborús hős, egy Legendás Hokage és egy Fékezhetetlen Jinchuuriki. Már csak az egyik szülő személyazonossága valóságos hercegi rangra emelte volna abban a pillanatban, hogy a köztük levő kapcsolat kitudódik, de kettő?

Egy része megrettent a hatalmas feladattól. A másik izgatottan nézett a kihívás elébe. Lehunyta a szemeit és aprót sóhajtott. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ez a nap ilyen hamar eljön?

A Hokage-sama bizonyára félreértette a reakcióját, mert így szólt.

\- Megértem, hogy ez nehéz neked Naruto. De te is tudod, hogy ez a falu legjobb érdekét szolgálja.

A falu legjobb érdeke. Naruto azon tűnődött, mikor vált ez az egyik elsődleges motivációjává? Mikor kiderült a szülei személyazonossága? Még előtte? Mikor megszerezte az első barátait? Vagy mikor először értette meg, mi volt hőseinek leghőbb vágya?

\- Nem szükséges szabadkoznia Hokage-sama. –szólalt meg végül, fejét lehajtva. Hangja végre visszanyerte megszokott nyugodtságát. –A Shinobi fegyver. A fegyver pedig csak akkor hasznos, ha éles.

Amint ezt kimondta, eltéveszthetetlenül Danzora pillantott. A Vén tanácsos arcán a vonások megváltoztak. Narutot kissé kirázta a hideg. Esküdni merne rá, hogy a férfi gondolatban elégedetten elvigyorodott.

*******

A csapat már közel negyed órája útra készen állt a kapunál.

Amikor az UNBU értesített őket a küldetés változásáról, első dolga volt a szőke fiú után érdeklődni. Az ANBU azt mondta, hogy a Hokage-samanak beszéde volt a Geninnel, mielőtt útra engedte volna. Kíváncsi volt, mennyi köze volt ennek a beszélgetésnek a tegnap este történtekhez.

Amint Naruto megérkezett, az arca nem sokat árult el, bár Kakashi abban biztos volt, hogy ismét az egyik láthatatlan maszkkal néz szembe. A fiú felszerelése megváltozott, talán azért, mert amikor kitette a lábát a házból, nyitott ANBU küldetésre számított. Bár a páncélt csak az alkarjain viselte, az öltözete sötétebb volt a megszokottnál. Egy fekete ujjatlan felsőt viselt, rajta egy testhez álló, szürke mellénnyel, ami hasonlított a Jonin mellényhez, de visszafogottabb volt megjelenésében. A Vörös Tekercs egyáltalán nem lepte meg Kakashit, viszont a hátára csatolt wakazashi igen. Általában mind a kettőt elrejtve hordta a csukló védője alatti pecsétekben.

Bár az egyik önmagában elég meglepetés lenne egy ellenfél pillanatnyi kizökkentésére, a Jonin sejtette, hogy a másik pecsét sem üres. Felmerül a kérdés, hogy mi veszélyesebbet rejtett el a pecsétben, ha a megszokott meglepetés fegyvereinek egyikét szem előtt hordta. Valami, amiről el akarja terelni a figyelmet. Egy olyan fegyver, amire az ellenfele, a látható felszerelése alapján, nem számítana.

Az ő egyéb felszerelését már nem volt idejük ellenőrizni, de a Jonin biztosan tudta, hogy tökéletesen van felszerelkezve, mint mindig. Jól tudta, hogy Naruto soha, semmi fontosat nem enged ki a keze ügyéből vagy a Tekercsből és egyszer már volt lehetősége szemügyre venni a kemping készletet, amit a fiú magánál hordott. Ha valakivel, hát vele nem lesz baj.

Hála a komolyan vett edzéseknek, nem volt szükséges a földön követniük a tízes csapatot, hanem a fákon ugrálva haladtak. Már több hónapja edzettek együtt és Sakurának is sikerült felszednie egy bizonyos mennyiségű izmot és chakrát, ami lehetővé tette a gyors és hosszú távú közlekedést. Kakashi nagyon büszke volt a csapatra.

Út közben egyértelművé vált, hogy a csapat másik két tagja is felfigyelt a szőke szokatlan csendességére. Úgy tűnt, mintha megállás nélkül a gondolataiban kutatna és a teste magától haladna a formáció elején.

Egyelőre nem tették szóvá. Kakashi úgy számolta, hogy legfeljebb hétórányira vannak ebben az iramban a tízes csapattól. Megengedte Sasukénak és Sakurának, hogy feloldják az ellenállás pecséteket. Látva, hogy a csapata két óra folyamatos menetelés után még csak meg sem izzadt, mosolyogni támadt kedve. De ez hamar megszűnt, amikor Naruto hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Társaságunk van.

A következő ugrása már egy szaltó volt. Dermesztő sebességgel húzta elő az első wakazashit a hátára csatolt hüvelyből és az ugrás keltette lendület teljes erejével lesújtott a vele szembe ugró idegenre. A két penge csattant és elcsúszott egymáson. A fiú beszámíthatatlanul nagy ereje láthatóan meglepte az ellenséget, mert a nyomás alatt egy pillanatra megrogyott az egyik térde. Amikor Naruto ismét lesújtott volna, távolságot ékelt maguk közé és elugrott a csapás elől.

A csapat másik három tagjai is megállt. Időt sem hagyva a feleszmélésre, rögtön négy ninja kerítette körbe őket.

***

Naruto egy pár pillanat alatt felmérte ellenfeleit. Még nem tudta tökéletesen a bingo könyv tartalmát, így beletelt pár másodpercre, mire az előtte levő arcok nevekre találtak a fejében. A nevekkel pedig azonnal jöttek az adatok is. Képességek, használt fegyverek, gyengeségek és általános információk. Három D besorolású, egy B besorolású és egy A besorolású szökött ninja. Utóbbi éppen vele szemezett egy beteg vigyorral az arcán.

\- Üdv ninja-chan. –beszéd közben végignyalt pengéjének azon részén, ahol nemrég a két kard találkozott.

Narutot szürreális undor fogta el, majd azonnal iszonyatos fájdalom nyílalt a szemeibe és a tarkójába, amitől egy-egy könnycsepp homályosította el a tekintetét. A kettős érzés rég nem tapasztalt hányingerérzetet korbácsolt benne, egy pillanatra azt hitte, menten összerogy. Az arcát sikerült valamennyire semlegesen tartania.

A Genjutsu lehetőségét azonnal kizárta. Talán észrevétlenül belesétált egy Kekkei Genkai képességbe? Hiszen csak egyszer akasztották össze a kardjaikat, azt is egy pillanatra. Egy része azonban nem is annyira az előtte álló szökött ninjára, sokkal inkább annak kardjára terelte a figyelmét.

\- Naruto. –hallotta maga mögött Kakashi hangját, amely kizökkentette eddig fel sem fogott dermedt állapotából. –Majd én megküzdök vele.

A hangja alapján azonnal tudta, hogy parancs hangzott el. Egy ilyen helyzetben kötelessége lenne meghátrálni és átengedni a helyét a tanárnak, mégis úgy érezte, hogy a lábai a fába gyökereztek. Öt éves kora óta nem fagyott meg ellenség láttán és nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egyszerű falusiaknál veszélyesebb személy tör az életére. Értetlenül állt saját reakciója előtt.

Az ellenség megtette helyette a döntést.

\- Oh, azt nem lehet! –a hideg rázó idegen hangja egyik pillanatról a másikra a jobb füle mellől szólt. – Tetszik nekem ez a ninja-chan.

Naruto még éppen az előtt ugrott el, hogy kettészelték volna. Az idegen chakrát vezetett a pengéjébe, Naruto pedig a fejéhez kapott, ajkai közül fojtott, fájdalmas jajszó tört fel. Most már biztos volt abban, hogy különös állapota a kardban gyökerezik. Furcsa zsibbadás terjedt végig a testén, miközben a fájdalom a szemeibe összpontosult. A csapata ekkor már sehol sem volt, a többi ninjával való harc lefoglalta és elterelte őket.

\- Na, gyerünk ninja-chan. –vihogott a férfi.

Teste ösztönösen mozdult. Szemmel alig követhető sebességgel a bokáin levő ellenállás pecsétekhez nyúlt, majd megsokszorozott valódi sebességével rátámadt az idegenre. Annak alig volt ideje felfogni, mi történt, éppen időben emelte fel a kardját, mielőtt a szőke wakazashija lemetszette volna a fejét. Az acél így is egy ujjnyira állt meg az arcától.

Naruto az ellenség fekete pengéjének felületén látta saját arca egy részének tükröződését. A szemei aranysárgán izzottak, a szembogara tejfehérré vált. Egy hosszú és egy rövid fehér vonal volt a szemében, a két szemhéja pedig fekete volt, akár az éjszaka. A Gorudogan. Ráadásul tovább fejlődött.

Érezte lecsorogni arcán a vörös folyadékot, mégsem törődött vele.

A következő pillanatban a férfi bizonyára megérezte, hogy baj van, mert minden ok nélkül elugrott. Azon a ponton, ahol eddig állt, Naruto egyik klónja ért földet, tenyerében a fejlesztett, fehér színű Rasengannal, ami szokás szerint a földdel való találkozást követően széles és mély krátert okozott.

Csakis ösztönnel harcolt. A teste automatikusan reagált az ellene küldött csapásokra és válaszolt minden technikára és karcsapásra annak párjával és ellentétével. Amikor az ellenfele végül bevetette az egyik nagy dobását és egy vízsárkány zúdult az irányába, Naruto fejében a taktikus azonnal bekalkulálta, melyik támadásra van szüksége.

A sárkány záporrá robbant a villám csapása alatt. Naruto döbbenten pislogott egyet. Még soha nem volt ennyire erős egy villám támadása. A Vízsárkány jutsu egy gyenge A rangú technika. A támadás, amivel védekezett, bár hivatalosan B volt, ami elég lenne a víz ellen, viszont az csak affinitással. A védelemnek csak hárítania kellett volna és nem megsemmisíteni.

\- Mégis hogy…

Fejét ismét fájdalom hasította ketté. Úgy döntött, majd később morfondírozik a hirtelen felerősödött képességén. Feloldva maradék pecsétjeit, beleértve a Négy Csillagos Bölcs Módot, immár teljesen szabadon lódult az ellenfelének. Ez úttal a férfi nem tudta kivédeni a támadást és kapott egy senjutsu chakrával megtámogatott jobbost, ami legalább ötven métert repítette, mire az egyik fa sikeresen megállította.

Narutonak pedig végre megszűnt a fejfájása és a rosszulléte. Amikor megérezte, hogy ellenfele már nem tartozik az élők sorába, térdre rogyott. Honnan jött ez a furcsa rosszullét? Vérörökség volt-e vagy a kard egy képessége? Miért vált ennyire erőssé a villám támadása?

De ami a legfontosabb, éppen elvett egy életet.

Sokat olvasott már erről. Kényszerítette magát, hogy lassan és egyenletesen kezdjen lélegezni. Nem szabad kizárnia az élményt, szembe kell néznie vele. Lábra állt, elindulva megközelíteni a hullát, amikor meglepetésére fekete virágszirom eső zúdult rá. Felnézve látta, hogy ezer meg ezer van belőlük, de fogalma sem volt, honnan jöttek. Olyan érzés volt, mintha az arcát simogatnák.

Még mindig bölcs módban döbbenten vette észre, hogy a szirmok felszabdalják az útjukba kerülő leveleket. Nem is szirmok voltak ezek, hanem apró, csillogó pengék. Megbabonázva nyújtotta felfelé a kezét, reménykedve abban, hogy így jobban eléri őket. Ekkor az összes szirom arany színben villant, majd lassan összeállt a kezében egy karddá.

Naruto lenyűgözve nézte meg az elkészült kardot. Ez volt az a fegyver, amit az ellensége forgatott. Talán ez az átváltozás a képességei közé tartozott. A penge rövidebbnek tűnt, éppen az ő méretéhez igazodott. Éjfekete volt az egész. Markolatának alapja aranyszínű volt, ám ez csak a keresztvasában és a fekete szövet közötti lyukakban látszott. A végén egy fekete szalag függött, legalább egy méter hosszú.

Tompa puffanás jelezte egy személy landolását a háta mögött. Nem szivárgott belőle gyilkos szándék. Ha ellenség lenne, már hátba támadta volna, amíg azt hitte, a karddal van elfoglalva, így csak szövetséges lehet. Nem tudott eléggé elszakadni a kard bámulásától annyira, hogy meg is erősítse ezt az elméletét, ugyanis a tekintetét elkapta egy arany villanás a pengén. A nap fényében, csakis egy bizonyos szögben látszott az arany betűkkel bevésett név. Kuroi Senbonzakura.

\- Dobe.

A szőke megfordult. Meglepetésére Sasuke hátra hőkölt. Ekkor jutott eszébe mi történt harc közben. Lepillantva egy víz jutsu után maradt pocsolyára, rögtön látta, sejtése beigazolódott.

Arca két oldalán egy-egy vércsík húzódott. Szemeiben ott ragyogott a Gorudogan, de úgy tűnt, sikerült egy új szintre léptetnie. Naruto még mindig bölcs formában volt, így képtelen volt felfogni, miként lehet aktív a doujutsu. Eddig soha nem sikerült összekötnie a kettőt. Ráadásul kikapcsolni sem tudta magára a Gorudogant.

A másik két jelenlét feltűnésére lezárta a Négy Csillagos Bölcs Formát és azzal ment a doujutsu is. Ezen legjobb lesz, ha csak később agyal. Addig is.

\- Ezt majd megbeszéljük Teme. –suttogta. –Csak veled.

\- Naruto, te vérzel! –szaladt oda hozzá Sakura. –Ezt ő tette veled?

\- Hol van? –kérdezte Kakashi.

A szőke fejével a tőlük nagyjából húsz méterre heverő hulla felé biccentett, közben hagyta, hogy a lány kezei végre megtalálják az arcát egy zsebkendővel. Sakura egy medikus ösztönös gyengédségével vizsgálgatta az arcát, majd egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében lemosta róla a vért. Kakashi e közben megvizsgálta a hullát.

\- Ti nem sérültetek meg? –kérdezte, felmérve mindkét csapattársát és felfedezve a lány karján egy vékony kötést.

\- Kicsit megvágtak. –vallotta be Sakura. –De Sasuke-kun ott volt és megmentett.

Tekintete összeakadt a hollóéval. Utóbbi aprót biccentett, Naruto pedig viszonozta.

\- Naruto, gyere ide kérlek. –hallották Kakashi hangját.

Amint senseie mellé ért, az ezüst Jonin kiegyenesedett.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Még émelygek egy kicsit. –vallotta be. –De adjatok pár percet és túl leszek rajta.

A Jonin sensei a vállára tette a kezét és kissé megszorította.

A következő két óra síri csendben telt el. Amint véget ért az erdő, pár mérföld lankás part után el is érték a tengert. Kakashi szerint a túloldalon, egy szigeten volt a Hullámok földje, ahova éppen tartottak. A vízen járás miatt az átkelés nem volt probléma, ám egy idő után Naruto inkább a hátára vette Sakurát, amikor a lány lépései kezdtek elég ingatagokká válni. Túl sok chakrát használt. Az összes víz közül a tengeren volt a legnehezebb megmaradni, így nem volt csoda, ha Sakura kimerült, főleg úgy, hogy egész nap rohantak.

Nagyjából fél óra alatt átértek a túloldalra. Már messziről érezték az összecsapás keltette chakra zavargásokat. Naruto kissé félve nyitotta fel az Egy Csillagos Bölcs Formát. Nem adott hangot, de mélyen megkönnyebbült, amiért nem aktiválódott automatikusan a Gorudogan mellé. Lenne mit magyarázkodnia.

Gyorsan felmérte az ellenségüket. Pontosabban az ellenségeit. Egy igen veszélyes szökött ninja, Momochi Zabuza, A Rejtett Köd Démona személyesen. Ő volt az egyik, akinek az adatait gond nélkül sikerült megjegyeznie a Bingo könyvből, annyira elképesztették. Amikor annyi idős volt, mint Naruto, már régen lemészárolta minden évfolyamtársát, közel száz vele egy korú diákot. A Vér Köd Hét Kardforgatóinak egyike, aki a híres öngyógyító pengét, Kubikiribochot forgatja.

Veszélyes ellenfél. Naruto nagyon óvatosan állt volna az útjába és akkor is inkább a meglepetés erejére kellene fókuszálnia, hiszen a képességeik közel egy szinten voltak, bár a Senjutsu és a Bijuu chakrák nélkül bőven elmaradt mögötte.

\- Momochi Zabuza. –mondta hangosan. –Hét Víz Típusú Klónja van. –ezek sokkal szívósabbak voltak, mint az átlagos klónok. Asuma-sant pedig Vízbörtönbe zárta. – egy másik nagyon veszélyes technika. Azonnal ki kell szabadítaniuk a Jonint. Egy olyan helyzetben csakis chakrával tarthatja a levegőt a tüdejében, azzal pedig legfeljebb perceket nyer.

Kakashi bólintott és azonnal elkezdett parancsokat osztogatni.

\- Sasuke, te velem jössz és megpróbálunk megszabadulni a klónoktól. Az elsődleges feladatunk Asuma-san megmentése lesz. Sakura, te menj és segíts a parton levő Genineknek. Naruto, te az eredetit támadd meg.

\- Igenis Sensei! –visszhangozták kórusban.

Éppen ekkor kellett szétválniuk. Naruto kezében idő közben már összegyűlt egy, az átlagosnál nagyobb a Rasengan és éppen célba vette az igazi Zabuzát. Nem volt lehetősége végrehajtani a támadást, az egyik klón éppen előtte lőtt ki a vízből, így a halálos csapás az ő mellkasába csapódott, minek hatására azonnal vízcseppekre robbant.

Zabuza ezt követően meglepetten fordult felé. Bizonyára nem számított ekkora erejű támadásra egy láthatóan Genin szintű ninjától, mert furcsán elégedett tekintettel nézett végig rajta. Naruto, maguk közé tisztes távolságot ékelve, támadó állást vett fel a vízen.

\- Micsoda erejű jutsu. –jegyezte meg. –Téged még nem láttalak kölyök. –összehúzta a szemeit és a maszk alatt láthatóan elvigyorogott. –Rengeteg chakrát érzek benned. Ez már igen! Konoha nem puhult el annyira, mint gondoltam.

Naruto arca és tekintete semleges maradt, helyette előhúzta a hátára csatolt wakazashit és azzal támadott, egyelőre csak kóstolgatva ellenfelét. Zabuza még fél kézzel is sikeresen kivédte a pengét, ugyan akkor a keze csúnyán megsérült. Víz chakrával erősítette meg az ujjait és azzal akarta összecsípni a kardot. Váratlanul érte a fegyverbe vezetett Szél chakra, így a támadást végül is a saját húsa állította meg.

Még csak fel sem szisszent, szemhéja sem rebbent a sérülésre. Egyedül a szemei kerekedtek el egy kissé, azok is meglepetésükben.

\- Te nagyon érdekes vagy kölyök. Amint végeztem ezzel a Joninnal, rád fordítok egy kis figyelmet.

Kakashi sensei, aki eddig csak az alkalomra várt, az ellenkező oldalról támadott. Mivel a jelenléte mesterien el volt rejtve, ráadásul Naruto érdekfeszítő jelenléte lekötötte az ellenség figyelmét, a férfit váratlanul érte a támadás, ami miatt muszáj volt kirántania a kezét a Vízbörtönből és elugrania. A jutsu megszűnt, így Asuma szabaddá vált, még ha a lábai azonnal meg is rogytak a víz felszínén.

Naruto senjutsu érzékei egy pillanatra chakra fellángolást érzékeltek a fák között. Nagyon rövid ideig tartott és szinte kiszúrhatatlan volt, ám mégis felkeltette a figyelmét. Valaki az ágak között megdöbbent a másik Jonin felbukkanására és egy pillanatra félelmet érzett.

És ha valaki megrémül a gondolattól, hogy Zabuzának baja esik, az csak egy dolgot jelenthet.

\- Sensei, van még egy ellenség. –suttogta oda a szőke, Kakashi pedig bólintott.

\- Menj csak. És vidd Asumát a partra!

Bólintott, vállára vette a sérült Jonint és pár ugrással már a parton is volt vele. Próbált nagyjából a többiek közelében szárazföldre érni, de mivel a vízklónokat is kerülgetnie kellett, ezért többé kevésbé járt csak sikerrel. Gyorsan készített egy klónt, aki védelmet nyújthat a férfinak, amíg a többiek oda nem érnek, de tovább nem vesztegethette az idejét.

Egyik kezében igazított a wakazashin levő fogásán, a másikba megidézett egy kunait és az ágak közé ugrott. Szél chakrát vezetve a kardba, kérdés nélkül lesújtott vele arra a pontra, ahol pillanatokkal az előtt még az idegen állt. A vágás tiszta volt, az ág pedig recsegve zuhant a mélybe. Az ellenség, aki egy ninja vadász maszkot viselt, a következő ágon landolt és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Egy ninja vadász, aki nem kap a lehetőségen, hogy A Másoló Ninja segítségével győzze le a célpontját? –Naruto támadó állásba ereszkedett. –Nem túl jó az álcád.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy felfedezed a jelenlétemet Shinobi-san. –maga emelte a kezeit, ujjai között senbon tűket tartva. Naruto összehúzta a szemeit a gesztusra. –Attól tartok meg kell szabadulnom tőled.

Ezek után már egy szót sem váltottak. Kifejezték szándékukat, így nem maradt más, csak a harc. Ellensége nem fecsérelte az idejüket, Naruto által személyesen sosem látott jég affinitású támadásokat zúdított rá. Szemei tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől. Egy Kekkei Genkai. Ha tanulmányai nem csalnak, akkor a Víz Országából származó Yuuki Klán egyik túlélőjével volt balszerencséje összefutni.

Ahogy ez a felismerés végigcikázott az elméjén, pillanatnyi vakfoltja keletkezett. Nem tudta teljesen kivédeni a következő támadást, egyik karját ösztönösen maga elé emelte, így a támadás zömét az fogta fel. Egy éles reccsenés jelezte, hogy karja minimum megrepedt, ám e miatt nem aggódott annyira. A testében levő bijuu chakra azonnal dolgozni kezdett a seben. Egy perc és olyan lesz, mint új korában.

Ennek ellenére a támadás ereje leverte a lábáról és több tíz méterrel hátra lökte. Közel kerülhettek a parthoz, mert a helyett, hogy nagy nehézséggel landoló helyzetbe fordított talpa egy fatörzsnek csapódott volna a rosszul irányított esés miatt, jéghideg habok ölelésében találta magát. Alámerült. Nehezére esett megállítani a súlyos süllyedést, de mi előbb ki kellett jutnia a vízből, nehogy Asuma-san sorsára jusson. Ezen sors esetére készített magából egy tucat árnyék klónt, melyeket halakként álcázott, egyiknél pedig elhelyezte a Vörös Tekercset vészhelyzet esetére és egy Henge alá vett klónt csatolt a hátára. Csak ez után bukott fel a felszínre és gyorsan talpra állt. A következő pillanatban már oldalra ugorva kellett kivédenie a rá zúduló jégtűket.

A hamis ninja vadász körül nagy mennyiségű chakra kezdett sűrűsödni, Naruto pedig valami nagy dobásra számított. Egy minimum A rangú jutsuval számolt. Gyorsan a rejtett Senjutsu pecsétjeihez kapott és feloldotta az összest. Megpróbálva megzavarni ellenfele koncentrációját, felé hajított egy kunait, de az szembepattant egy jégtűvel és el lett térítve.

Már éppen újabb támadással készült volna elrugaszkodni, amikor hirtelen egy jégtükrökből készült dómban találta magát. Az egyik tükörben látta, hogy a szokásos vörös helyett ismét aranyszínűre változtak a szemei. Ezzel majd később fog foglalkozni.

Tudta, miféle csapdába keveredett. Egy Titkos Jutsu. A Jég Tükör technika. Kevés feljegyzés létezik róla és bizonyára ezeknek még csak fele sem ért el Konohába. Nem sokat tudott róla azon kívül, hogy arról, aki ennek fogságába esik, lemondhatnak a társai.

Ellenfele hátralépett, másolatai lassan megjelentek a jeges felszíneken. Egy szó nélkül támadott ismét. Naruto a Senjutsu és a Gorudogan keverékével hamar rájött a fiú módszerére. Egyik tükörből ugrott a másikba olyan sebességgel, ami bőven Jonin szinten volt és senbon záport zúdított rá, amit csak saját fejlett sebességével és hajlékonyságával sikerült eléggé kikerülni ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon halálos sebet.

Sérült karja közben folyamatosan gyógyult, de még korlátozta mozgását. Nem volt mit tenni, ki kellett jutnia onnan és méghozzá nagyon gyorsan. A néhány jól irányzott csapás után egyértelműen vált, hogy a tükröket nem lehet képes egyszerre elpusztítani, ahhoz túl kemények. Tehát koncentrált támadásra volt szüksége. Az egyszerű Senjutsu ököl nem vált be, bár a tükör nagyot reccsent a találkozáskor.

E közben újabb és újabb tűk furakodtak a bőre alá, amelyet a róka chakrája lassan, de biztosan kitaszított a testéből. Még így is kellemetlen élmény volt és a mozgására nézve nagyon korlátozó. Tehát a következő legkoncentráltabb támadására váltott. Ép kezébe Rasengant gyűjtött, amit keményebbre sűrített az átlagosnál.

Az elérhető legnagyobb sebességével az egyik tükörbe vágta. Újabb reccsenő hang, ez úttal már a pókháló minta is megjelent a tükrön, de képtelen gyors módon, pillanatok alatt helyrehozta magát és eltűnt, mintha soha nem lett volna.

\- Bravó, Shinobi-san. Kevesen voltak, akik képesek voltak eddig kitartani és ilyen messzire eljutni.

_Kijutok én még innen, arra befizethetsz. _Morogta fejben Naruto, de nem mondott semmit, arca semleges maradt. Nem engedte ellenfelének kiolvasni a gondolatokat és érzelmeket a fejéből. Ismét kerülgetni kezdte a tűket, közben egyre inkább kiismerve ellenfele ritmusát. Némán megoldáson gondolkodott.

Megvolt a kiútja. A kinti klónok egyike bármikor magához idézhette volna Fordított Idézéssel, ugyan akkor ez bizonyára egyszer használatos módszer lenne, másrészt, ha elmenekül, nem lesz információja a jégtükrök tűréshatáráról. Attól függően, hogyan alakul ez a csata, sőt, akár a jövő, ez az információ akár kritikus is lehet az elkövetkezőkben.

Tehát titokban tartotta a biztos egér utat és más megoldást keresett.

Mivel a Rasengan nem hozott elegendő eredményt, két választása maradt. Vagy Senjutsu chakrát használ, és azt tölti a Rasenganba, ami bizonyára elegendő lenne ahhoz, hogy kijuttassa innen. Ugyanakkor túl sok időt igényel létrehozni, ráadásul a saját keze is rettentő csúnya sebet szenvedne, mivel nem tudja eldobni a támadást.

Nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy a Hamis Ninja Vadász hagyná egy akkora erősségű támadás befejezését, amikor üvölt a technikáról, hogy lassan már S osztályúnak számít.

Ugyan akkor a több lehetősége kevés akadt. Az egyikre a két Jonin bizonyosan felkapja majd a fejét. A bővített és bizalmas aktájában ugyan szerepel, hogy képes a Kyuubi chakráját tisztán használni, ha a helyzet megkívánja, de még senkinek sem vallotta be, pontosan mennyi erőt képes kölcsönözni a rókától. Nem, azt csak végső esetben veti be.

Összekoccintotta a fogait és a klón jelére emelte a kezét. Előbb megpróbálja a közismertebb módon, egy felerősített klónon keresztül. Létrehozott magából negyven másolatot, egyikbe különösen sok chakrát töltve. Ebből három, beleértve a speciális klónt, azonnal nekilátott a tovább fejlesztett Rasengan elkészítésének. A többi az ellenséget tartotta kordában, nehogy találat érje a három dolgozót. E mellett a börtön tartósságát is vizsgálgatta, több klónnal megpróbált egy-egy lehetséges kijárat felé rohanni. Talán lehetséges eléggé megosztani az ellenfél figyelmét a szabaduláshoz.

Felszisszent, amikor az összes klón egy-egy senbon tűt kapott a létfontosságú szerveibe és köddé vált. Tehát nem lehetséges. Egy átlagos Jonin egyszerre ennyi klónt tud létrehozni gond nélkül, szóval ez nem számít megoldásnak. E közben a fejlesztett Rasengan már régen elkezdte kiadni jellegzetes sípoló hangját. Naruto kivédett egy újabb tűzáport, védelmezve szabadságának lehetséges kulcsát a támadó elől.

Amikor végre készen volt a technika és a speciális klón megmaradt társai utolsó védelmi bástyái mögött lesújtott a legközelebbi tükörre, ismét recsegés zúgott végig a dóm belterében. Ezt követte egy üvegszerű, csilingelő, szilánkos hang. Bingo. Nem fecsérelve az időt, kihasználva az ellenség döbbenetét és a fogdán keletkezett rést, eliszkolt a ketrecből.

Csak odakint vette észre, hogy a Hamis Ninja Vadász nem adta vissza olcsón a szabadságát. Egy sündisznó legjobb benyomását keltette és kezdett szédülni. Bizonyára az egyik tű mérgezett volt, vagy ami még valószínűbb, az összes. Kurama azonnal nekiállt a vére kipucolásának, bár morogva megjegyezte, hogy hagyja abba az újfajta sérülések begyűjtését, mert fárasztó dolog ezer felé figyelni. Naruto pillanatok alatt átsuhant két tucat kézjelen, majd elkiáltotta magát.

\- Fuuton: Atsugai!

Az egyébként A-rangú támadást még megtöltötte senjutsu chakrával. Ez már egy régi trükkje volt, így kényelmesen kezelte és erősítette fel közép S rangra. A jégdóm a támadás ereje alatt azonnal szilánkjaira robbant, a Hamis Vadász pedig jobb napokat is látva zuhant ki belőle. A ruhái nagy része összeszakadt, és több helyen patakzott belőle a vér.

\- Te veszélyes vagy. –állapította meg még mindig monoton hangon.

Naruto nem válaszolt. Elhasználta a senjutsu chakra készletét. Ismét kézjeleket formált, de nem jutott el odáig, hogy be is vethesse, mert védekeznie kellett egy súlyos kardcsapás ellen. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett szembe a másik ellenséggel, aki kis híján ketté szelte a hatalmas karddal. A Gorudogan azonnal informálta, hogy egy Víz Klónnal van dolga. Mivel kiesett a Négy Csillagos Bölcs Formából, esélye sem volt észrevenni a közeledő támadást egy ennyire chakra sűrű mesterséges ködben.

Csupán a reflexei és a sebessége mentették meg az életét.

\- Naruto, ha jól sejtem. –még a maszk alatt is látható volt széles vigyora. –Az a csapat mitugrász be nem fogja a száját rólad. Engem is kíváncsivá tett.

A szőke válaszként semleges arccal védekező állásba hozta az előbbi kivédés közben előrántott wakazashiját és várt. Zabuza felkuncogott a látványra.

\- Ugyan, ne most változz nyuszivá. Mindent láttam ám. Ki tudtál törni a Jég Dóm alól. Ezek után nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen könnyen berezelsz egy klóntól.

Nem kapott a provokáción. Egy pár pillanatig sikerült szemmel tartania mind a két ellenfelet, viszont a Hamis Vadász eltűnt a szemei elől. Odafigyelve arra, hogy arcán ne mutatkozzon frusztrációja, megváltoztatta a védelmi állását, de nem törte meg. Oldalt fordult a Vér Köd Démonának, kardját még mindig felé szegezve, ugyan akkor a másik keze szabadon volt és védekezésre kész. Nem tudta, melyikük fog támadni elsőnek csak azt, hogy bármit is tesz, hátrányba van.

A Zabuza klón támadott. Csapásokat váltottak, ami leginkább abból állt, hogy a férfi megpróbálta felszeletelni, ő pedig ez alatt sebességével körbetáncolta a férfit, bár nem számít hányszor metszette el vagy akár le a klón végtagjait, azok víz természetük miatt csak átengedték magukon a pengét. A szél chakra segített egy keveset, de ezzel sem ment túl sokra.

Villám kellett volna. Az viszont nincs.

A Hamis Vadász egyszer-kétszer hátba támadta, de éppen elég gyors volt védekezés terén és elhajolt a támadások elől. Ez percekig így folytatódott. Amikor végre abbahagyták a keringőzést, Naruto és hús-vér ellensége próbálták elrejteni pihegésüket.

Egy kéz ekkor kinyúlt a vízből és megragadta a lábát. Ismét csak nem érezte meg a klón közeledtét, annyira sűrű volt körülötte a chakra. A második klón kizökkentette egyensúlyából, amikor térdig a vízbe húzta a lábát. A Hamis Vadász azonnal kapott az alkalmon és hátba támadta, amit kénytelen volt a wakazashival hárítani, ez azt jelentette, hogy a fegyvertelen kezével kellett volna védekeznie a rá lecsapó Kubikiribocho penge ellen.

A helyett azonban, hogy a támadás kettészelte volna a félig térdre kényszerített, kicsavart helyzetű Narutot, egy második wakazashi megállította. A fegyvert tartó keze enyhén remegett a rossz szög és a rá kifejtett hatalmas erő miatt, de tartotta magát. Ennek oka a leheletvékony vörös chakra burok volt, amivel még időben sikerült bevonnia és megerősítenie.

Még így is reménytelen helyzetben volt. Mindkét kezével védekezett, egyik lábát satuba fogta az ellenség, ráadásul gyakorlatilag földre került. A pillanat hevében döntött. Elengedte a Hamis Vadász tűzáporát elhárító pengét és szabaddá vált kezét a hozzá már kényelmetlenül közel vigyorgó klón arcába nyomta. Előcsalta azt a kevés villám affinitását, ami nemrég az erdőben felébredt és egyenesen a klónba vezette. Ahogy sejtette, az már igen csak chakra híján volt a sok öngyógyítás miatt, így cseppekre robbant.

A Hamis Vadász támadásai még így is a hátába álltak, átszúrva a jobb tüdejét. Szerencsére a tűk jégből voltak és Kurama chakrája azonnal felolvasztotta őket, de a kár megvolt. Érezte feltelni a tüdejét vérrel, miközben tagjai minden mozdulattal üvöltöttek a fájdalomtól. Pillanatnyilag csillagokat látva próbált előnyösebb helyzetbe fordulni a szorításban és lerázni magáról a megbilincselő kezet.

Kurama chakrája végigpulzált a lábán, levetve magáról a második klónt. Ügyetlenül hátrált, egyszer még sikerült is hátra ugrania, de azonnal készített három klónt magából. Szüksége volt pár pillanatra, amíg a tüdejét ért szúrások meggyógyulnak. Ha más van a helyében, ezt három hónap pihenővel kellene nyugtáznia. Egy jinchuurikinek mindössze fél perc és olyan, mint új korában.

A klónok megvédték a támadóitól, egy kollaborált egyszerű villám támadással meg is szabadultak a klóntól, így figyelmüket a vadásznak szentelhették. Nem kellett sokáig játszadozniuk vele, az eredeti viszonylag hamar talpra állt és most már dühös is volt.

Ami sok, az sok alapon elkezdte sorra végrehajtani a támadásokat.

\- Szél Elem: Áttörés.

\- Szél Elem: Szél Sarlók.

\- Víz Elem: Vízostor.

A Hamis Ninja Vadász egyre kimerültebbnek látszott és láthatóan nem volt megfelelően felkészülve egy ilyen arzenál ellen, mert percek alatt laposra verte. Amint megtanulta kikerülni az alakuló jég dómot és egyedüli tükröket, ellenfele nagyon gyorsan alul maradt vele szemben.

Mikor már a kegyelemdöfésre készült, a Hamis Vadász hirtelen eltűnt. Naruto azonnal mozgásba lendült, nagy sebességgel és cikk-cakkban, hogy az ellenfele nehezebben tudjon lecsapni rá. Igyekezett véletlenszerű mintát választani és visszatérni a többiekhez, de úgy tűnt, ez a kiszámíthatóság volt minden, ami az igazi Zabuzának kellett. Hirtelen tűnt fel előtte a ködből és majd ketté szelte. Csak a gyors reflexei voltak elegek a wakazashi védő helyzetbe húzásához. A lendület több száz méterrel kilökte a tenger felé.

Már képtelen volt elrejteni nehéz légzését, amikor talpra küzdötte magát, védekező állásba hozva a wakazashiját.

\- Nyolc pont:gége, gerinc, tüdő, máj, nyaki és kulcscsont alatti ütőér, vesék, szív. Hogy szeretnél meghalni? -a kérdést nagy mennyiségű gyilkos szándék járta át.

Pszichológiai hadviselés. Most érezze magát megtisztelve, hogy minden lehetséges fegyverrel támad ellene, vagy megsértve, amiért azt hiszi, ez működni fog? Igaz, Zabuzának nem volt lehetősége tudni, mennyire erős mentális szempontból. Egy hozzá hasonlóan erős Genin számára egy tökéletes gyenge pont lenne. Ostoba lenne nem kijátszani.

Nyelt hát egyet és megszorította ujjait a markolat körül, párszor ide-oda kapva tekintetét a tej sűrűségű ködben. Azonnal nevetés visszhangzott végig körülötte.

\- Nem rossz kölyök! Kiváló félrevezetés, gyors gondolkodás. De nem érzem rajtad a félelem szagát. 

Ha rájött, akkor nem volt értelme tovább színészkedni. Lepucolta tehát az arcáról az érzelmeket és felöltötte ANBU semlegességét. Zabuza ebben csak még nagyobb örömét lelhette, mert amikor hátulról lecsapott rá és Naruto kivédte a támadást, a férfi fültől fülig vigyorgott a kötések alatt.

\- Elismerésem Konohának. Szépen titokban tartottak. -Naruto taijutsuval derékba akarta rúgni, nem méltatva válaszra, de a bérgyilkos kivédte a támadást. -Már a bingo könyvben kellene lenned. Mond csak, milyen rangon vagy valójában?

Újabb támadással válaszolt, egymást kaszabolták. Naruto sebessége hatalmas előnyként lépett fel, újra és újra sikerült az említett nyolc pont körül megsebeznie a férfit, de ő sajnos elég fürge volt a halálos csapások enyhítésére, még ha folyamatosan hátrálnia is kellett. Igazából túlságosan is hátrált.

Mintha vezetné valahová.

Megszakította a sorozatot és messze hátra ugrott. Késő. Zabuza már elérte a célját. Addig forgatta körbe és körbe a ködben, amíg el nem veszítette az irány érzékét. Fogalma sem volt, merre van a part és merre van a tenger közepe. Hacsak nem kap erősítést, egyedül maradt a bérgyilkossal.

\- Fél perc alatt észrevetted. Vétek téged Konohára pazarolni.

Szokáshoz híven nem válaszolt, inkább készített magából három tucat klónt, akik Henge segítségével mind madarakká váltak és az ég felé szálltak, hátha felfelé kiérnek a ködből és megtalálják az irányt. A biztonság kedvéért az egyik pont a háta mögött repült egyenesen arra az esetre, ha a férfi az összes többit észrevenné és megsemmisítené.

Ösztönei cserben hagyták, amikor a vízről volt szó. Zabuza keze a bokájára tekeredett és a víz alá rántotta. Megfordítva fegyverén a fogást, az ellenség csuklójába akarta mélyeszteni, de addigra már elengedték. Felfelé akart úszni, de amint elérte volna a felszínt, az megemelkedett az ujjai alatt.

A vízbörtön jutsu.

-_ Francba, francba, elkapott!_

Mielőtt megpróbálhatta volna szétoszlatni a támadást Kurama chakrájával, Zabuza is felbukkant, ismét a tenger felszínén ácsorogva.

\- Megvagy. Most pedig válaszolj szépen. Ki vagy te? Miféle Genin az, aki Jonin szinten harcol?

Makacsul csukva tartotta a száját, egyedül dacos tekintete válaszolt a férfinak.

\- Ha nem válaszolsz, megöllek.

Nem csak fenyegetés volt, ez a hangja alapján egyértelmű. Ígéret. Naruto összevonta a szemöldökét és felszegte az állát. "Ölj meg akkor" gondolta, bár a szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában. Még kínzás alatt sem akart beszélni, nem hogy halálos fenyegetés fényében. Különben is, éppen most oszlott el az egyik madárnak álcázott klónja, szétosztva az eltévedésről szóló emlékeit. Ami azt jelenti, hogy...

Egyenesen Zabuza szemébe nézett és gyilkos éllel a szemében elmosolyodott.

Abban a pillanatban megérezte a fordított idézés húzását és egy pillanat alatt ismét vízen találta magát, bár az alatta levő áramlatok alapján nagyon közel a parthoz. Minden tagja át volt ázva a tengervíztől, de legalább kijutott a vízbörtön jutsuból. Vett pár reszketeg lélegzetet.

\- Talpra főnök, közeledik! -húzta álló helyzetbe a klón és elmutatott jobbra. -Arra van a part.

\- Kösz. Add a tekercset.

A klón egy bólintással a kezébe nyomta a Vörös Tekercset, majd eloszlatta magát. Naruto a part felé kezdett rohanni, menet közben feltöltötte a wakazashiját szél chakrával. Éppen időben. Zabuza nem akarta futni hagyni, utolérte a ködben és ez úttal bal oldalról támadott. Jobb kézbe vett karddal védekezett, és felbosszankodva az üldözésen, a bal kezébe a lendület alatt egy Rasengant gyűjtött és vállon találta vele a Jonin szintű ellenfelet.

Ezt már nem rázza le olyan könnyen magáról. Egy pillanatot sem várt, tovább rohant a part felé. Még éppen látta, amint Kakashi villám chakrával feltöltött kunaiial kivégez egy Zabuza klónt. Az eredeti bérgyilkos és a Hamis Ninja Vadász ekkor döntött úgy, hogy később próbálják meg, lévén mind a ketten megviseltek voltak.

Naruto még éppen látta őket eltűnni a Shunshin jutsuval.

Kiengedett egy bosszankodó, reszketeg levegőt, amibe némi megkönnyebbülés is vegyült. Nagyon megviselte ez a harc, még ha ezt nem is állt szándékában kimutatni Genin társai előtt, akik éppen ekkor vették észre a vízen ácsorogni, alig pár méterre tőlük.

\- Naruto-kun! –hallotta meg a partról Ino kissé pánikba esett hangját, majd lépések csattogtak felé a vízen. –Te jó ég! –szörnyülködött a lány. –Gyere, segítek!

\- Minden rendben Ino. –küldött felé egy gyenge mosolyt. –Pár perc és jól leszek.

A parton mindenki összegyűlt és gyorsan felmérték a sérüléseket. Naruto örömmel látta társai épségét, akik közül egyedül Sasuke szenvedett látható sérülést. Volt egy vágás az oldalán, de az sem mély, éppen csak elérte. Asuma chakra kimerültség jeleit mutatta, mert a vízbörtönben azt használta, hogy növelje a tüdeje kapacitását.

Naruto egy fintorral tűrte, amíg Sakura és Ino egyesével kihúzzák belőle a tűket, melyeket a róka chakrája még nem tudott kilökni a testéből. Kakashi sensei az oldalára állt, amikor elhessegette őket, valahányszor a sebei bekötözését emlegették. Elégedett volt, amikor elég volt csak annyit mondania, „okok és okok” miatt nincs szüksége ellátásra.

Bárki más lenne itt az akadémiáról, nem állná meg kérdezősködés nélkül a dolgot. Még Hinata csapatában is volt valaki, aki nem bírt lakatot tenni a szájára. Viszont ez a két csapat sokkal komolyabban vette a ninja létet és már jól tudták, ha egy Jonin nem oszt meg információt, arra többször nincs is értelme rákérdezni. A jelenlevő Geninek közül egyedül Sasuke ismerte a titkát, ráadásul neki már egyszer megmutatta, mennyire hihetetlenül gyors a regenerálódó képessége.

Leltárt végzett a megmaradt chakra készletei felett. Senjutsu terén teljesen kifogyott és a sajátjából is jelentős mennyiséget használt, ugyan akkor nem fenyegette a kimerülés veszélye. Eloszlatta a klónját is, akit a Jonin védelmére hagyott, és akinek egy cseppet sem kellett használnia a beleöntött chakrából. A csata emlékeit is megkapta tőle, ami alapján mosoly kanyarodott az arcára. Elégedett volt Sasuke teljesítményével, a fiú tökéletesen és higgadtan állta meg a helyét az ellenségével szemben.

Összeütötték az öklüket, ezzel elismerve egymás munkáját.

\- El sem tudod képzelni, mekkora megnyugvás, hogy itt vagy. –sóhajtotta Shikamaru. –Már azt hittem itt hagyjuk a fogunkat.

\- Velünk együtt sem sokon múlt. –sziszegte felállva és a tízes csapat tagjai hirtelen megdermedtek.

Jól ismerték már ezt a hanghordozást, gyakran használta a túlélési szimulációk végén, amikor a csapat valami parasztvakító ostobaságot követett el. Ez a ’Naruto hatalmasat csalódott a túlélési ösztöneitekben és ezt szadistán fogja megtorolni’ hang volt. Barátainak elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni az arcára és már menekülni támadt kedvük. Nem csoda. Ha annak a mosolynak az éle megjelenne a fizikai világban, egy hajszál kettétörne rajta.

\- Mégis hogy juthatott eszetekbe tovább vinni egy A rangú küldetést! Egy A rangút! Hát a falnak beszéltem én négy éven keresztül? Minek tépem én a számat stratégiáról és helyzetelemzésről, ha figyelmen kívül hagytok egy hatalmas vörösen villogó jelet a visszafordulásra?

Percekig szellőztette rajtuk frusztrációját. Az igazat megvallva rettentő sok stressz érte az elmúlt napokban, és nem hiányzott neki a társai iránt érzett folyamatos, lélekőrlő aggódás. Csoda, hogy a körmét nem rágta tövig, mielőtt megérkeztek. Mikor végzett, kiengedett egy reszketeg lélegzetet és megsúrolta a halántékait. Napok óta szörnyű fejfájás gyötörte, ami minden perccel egyre rosszabb lett.

\- Jól van, lényeg az, hogy mindenki épségben van. –morogta végül az orra alá.

***

Kakashinak esze ágában sem volt beleszólni a Naruto által a tízes csapatra zúdított fejmosásba. Egy része még ujjongott is, amikor látta, hogy még Asuma is a szívére veszi a szavakat és elszégyelli magát. De itt nem volt helye ujjongásnak, sem jókedvnek, ugyanis a szőkének igaza volt. Ha csak egy pár perccel később érkeznek meg, egy mészárlás színhelyére bukkantak volna egy vesztésre álló csapat helyett.

Megborzongott.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Sakura éppen Sasuke sérülése körül legyeskedik, latba vetve minden medikus tudását, amit a holló szó nélkül tűrt egy nagyobb sziklán ülve. Az Utolsó Uchiha tekintete végig szőke barátjának hátába fúródott. Úgy tűnik, ő sem élvezte túlságosan a tízes csapat felelőtlenségét, bár láthatóan őt jobban érdekelte, miként hat ez a sok stressz egyetlen barátjára.

\- Ez a kölyök valami felettes a többiek között? –kérdezte egy morgó, öreg hang.

Kakashi végigmérte a férfit. A leírás alapján ő lehetett az ügyfél, Tazuna-san.

\- Inkább afféle példaképnek mondanám. Évfolyamelső, tudja.

Az öreg felhorkant. Kakashi minden szimpátiáját elvesztette iránta, amikor ismét megszólalt.

\- Nem láttam a többiekkel harcolni. Hol volt eddig?

Éppen diákja védelmére kelt volna, amikor legnagyobb meglepetésére Asuma, aki eddig rá támaszkodott segítségért a tüdejét ért megterhelés miatt, kicsit sem finoman többször mellkason bökte az öreget és egyenesen az arcába mondta.

\- Az a „kölyök” egyedül küzdött meg két klónnal és a támadónk szövetségesével, egyedül cipelve a csata felét a hátán. Én a maga helyében vigyáznék a számra, mert a hallása is kiváló.

És nem csak Narutonak. Sasuke és Sakura szintén csúnya pillantásokat döfködtek az iszákos felé. Ugyan ez igaz volt az Ino-Shika-Cho triora, akiknek Naruto közben abbahagyta a dorgálását. A szőke shinobi már egy távolabbi sziklán ült, bal kezében a fejpántját szorongatta, jobb kezével a halántékait súrolta. Kakashi ideálisnak látta ezt a pillanatot egy rövid beszélgetésre, amíg a csapat megviseltebb tagjai kifújják magukat.

Naruto nem nézett fel rá, amikor megállt a szikla mellett.

\- Maradt még chakrád? –kérdezte Kakashi óvatosan, halkan, hátha a többiek nem figyelnek fel a dologra.

\- Igen, vagy egy tonna. –morogta a szőke kissé szarkasztikusan, bár bizonyára nem azért, mert kifogyott. Inkább azért, mert ilyet kérdezni egy ismert jinchuurikitől szinte sértés.

\- Úgy értem neked.

Az Uzumaki ekkor felsóhajtott és abbahagyta a halántékai súrolását, láthatóan lemondva a fejfájás elűzésének próbálkozásairól. Kakashi együtt érzett vele és sajnálta. El sem tudta képzelni, mennyi problémája lehet most a fiúnak. A közelgő ostrom miatt bizonyára kétszer annyira hajtotta magát, ráadásul Sasuke edzését is felgyorsította. Hozzátenni ehhez a tényt, hogy legjobb barátja hit krízisen megy keresztül a falut illetően, amit szintén neki kell megoldania, ráadásul éppen ő a kiváltó ok, amiért minden szó, ami kijön a száján bizonyára kétszer annyira fűti Sasuke haragját…

És végül a tény, hogy életében először harcolt élesben a falun kívül, miközben majdnem egy teljes napon át betegre aggódta magát a felelőtlen barátai miatt. A kimerítő harcot már meg sem említve. Kakashi nem látott belőle túl sokat, de azt a pillanatot pont elkapta, amikor egy rejtett, második Zabuza klón a víz alá rántotta a fiú egyik lábát, e miatt pedig kis híján két halálos támadást kellett kivédenie. Az egyik utószele célba is talált.

Abban a pillanatban Kakashi elfelejtette, hogy kicsoda Naruto valójában, ki van a testébe zárva és hogy ez mit jelent. Ő csak a tanítványát látta, akinek az egyik tüdején éppen átszúrtak egy adag senbon tűt. Mindenki szerencséjére Narutonak közel kötélből vannak az idegei, mert szinte szemrebbenés nélkül haladt tovább a harcban.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Zabuza kertelés nélkül a szemébe mondta, hogy elmegy levadászni a fiút a ködben. Klónokat hagyott hátra, hogy Kakashi ne tudjon utána menni. Nagyjából három percbe telt, mire Naruto felbukkant. Rég volt már, hogy ennyire hosszúnak érezte ezt a viszonylag rövid időintervallumot. Ez alatt gondolatok ezrei kínozták. Mi van, ha csak egy testet talál majd?

-_Jól van, Naruto él, még ha nem is virul. Fogalmam sincs, hogy állnék a sensei és Kushina-sama elé a túlvilágon, ha a fiuk az én parancsnoklásom alatt halt volna meg._

A Genin szavai zavarták fel a gondolataiból. 

\- Semmi Senjutsu, az enyémnek nagyjából egy ötöde.

Kakashi kissé óvatosan a fiú vállára tette a kezét és bátorítóan megszorította azt. Fogalma sem volt, túllépte-e ezzel a határait. Naruto viszont elernyedt a gesztus alatt, a feszültség egy része elpárolgott a vállaiból. Csúnya világot éltek. Egy majdnem tizenhárom éves fiúnak már olyan problémái vannak, amik egy veterán shinobit is megnyomorítanának.

\- Szeretnél pihenni?

\- Majd ha hazajuttattuk az ügyfelet. –rázta a fejét Naruto. –Miattam ne aggódj sensei, még egy tucat ilyen harcon végig tudom rágni magam, ha szükséges. Inkább a többiek miatt aggódok.

Kakashi sóhajtott, az ügyfél felé fordult és hangosan megkérdezte.

\- Nagyjából mennyi idő, amíg elérjük az otthonát?

Az öreg megvakargatta a fejét.

\- Egy nap legfeljebb.

Ennél többet nem is kellett hallania. Kijelentette, hogy tábort vernek. Igazából teljesen mindegy volt, hogy itt védik az ügyfelet, vagy a saját otthonában. Kizártnak tartotta, hogy Tazuna valami védhető erődben lakna, így felesleges lett volna pihenés nélkül tovább hajszolni a Genineket. Még ő és Asuma is rászorultak minimum egy kiadós vacsorára.

\- Naruto, ha megkérhetlek. –pillantott rá.

\- Hogyne, persze.

A szőke shinobi gyorsan és ügyesen dolgozott. A nemrég kibővített felszerelésében szerepelt egy-egy hálózsák és négy közepes sátor, illetve négy ember számára étkezési kellékek. Ő és a fiúk hamar tábort vertek. Naruto Inonak adta a saját hálózsákját, Sasuke pedig Asumának adta az övét, akit Kakashi pihenni kényszerített. Egy ilyen fajta tüdő sérülés nem volt játék.

A hetes csapat felszerelésében volt egy nagy halom előkészített tűzi fa, nyársak, olaj, friss zöldségek és bőséges tiszta víz. Naruto klónjai eltűntek az erdőben és a víz alatt, halászni és vadászni. Sakura és Ino magukra vállalták a zöldségek elkészítését, Sasuke és Shino a sátrakkal foglalkoztak, Choji pedig folyamatosan előkészítette az állatokat, amiket a klónok szerre hoztak vissza.

Naruto e közben a tábor melletti három méter magas szikla tetején ült, térdeit felhúzva, könyökeit rajtuk pihentetve. Úgy tűnhetett, mintha lazsálna, de Kakashi jól tudta, hogy erőt gyűjt és lehetséges ellenséget után kémlel. Ennek a jele volt az is, hogy az arca nem a csapat felé volt fordítva. Kakashi már egyszer látta az apró változásokat, amelyek akkor mentek végbe az arcán, amikor csak a róka chakráját használta. A hegei és a szemhéjai sötétek lesznek, a szeme vörös, mint a rókáé, a szemfogai pedig élesek.

Kakashi meg sem próbálta elrejteni a mosolyát, amikor elkészült az első tányér étel. Kakashi és Asuma elkészítették a sajátjukat és adtak az ügyfélnek is, ennélfogva a Geninek az első tányér kész ételt maguk között kellett elosszák. Egyikük sem hezitált, mindenki vagy Naruto felé mutatott, nézett vagy csak biccentett a fejével.

A szőke eleinte megpróbált hárítani, de Ino, aki odavitte neki az ételt nem engedett.

\- Meg kell enned az utolsó falásig! Nincs apelláta!

\- Nektek nagyobb szükségetek van az erőtökre. –érvelt a szőke.

\- Akinek az erejére szükségünk van, az a tied, te idióta. Hatunk közül te tartod a legjobban a hátad, így te fogsz először enni és nem akarok egy szót sem hallani többet!

Naruto ez után nem ellenkezett tovább, bár nem tért vissza a kis csoporthoz. Valamikor vacsora közben maga alá húzta a lábait, kiegyenesedett és meditálni kezdett. Az este szerencsére probléma mentesen telt el és mindenkinek sikerült kipihennie magát. Főleg Naruto nézett ki jobban, mint amikor utoljára beszélt vele. Bizonyára sikerült átrágnia magát a gondjai egy részén.

***

Naruto reggel sokkal jobban érezte magát. Az éjszaka folyamán nem csak a chakrája nagy részét sikerült visszagyűjtenie, beleértve a Senjutsu tartalékait, amelyeket aktív meditációval teljesen feltöltött, de végre sikerült kissé megnyugodnia is. A barátai rendben voltak, és habár a küldetés nagyon veszélyes, sokkal jobb esélyekkel indultak, mint eddig. Leülepítette magában az elmúlt rohanó napokban őt ért információkat és végre ki tudott engedni egy nehéz lélegzetet.

\- Rendben van gyerekek. –szólalt meg Kakashi. –Induljunk tovább.

Visszapakolták a felszerelést a Tekercsbe és alakzatba rendeződtek.

Mivel Kakashi-sensei Asumát támogatta, ezért Sasuke vette át a vezetést. Utána jött Shikamaru és Ino majd a hídépítő, Sakura és Choji, a két sensei és a sort zárta Naruto, aki a pozíciójából bármilyen irányból érkező támadást azonnal le tudott reagálni. Habár reggel indultak, beesteledett mire elérték a hídépítő házát.

Naruto végigmérte a környéket és elfintorodott. Az utolsó sarokról is üvöltött a szegénység és a nyomorúság. Roskadozó házak, lerombolt kerítések, rongyokba öltözött emberek és gyakorlatilag üres standok voltak mindenfelé. Ő, aki fiatal éveiben korában megtapasztalta, mit jelent ekkora szegénységben élni, megborzongott.

Az ajtót egy fiatal nő nyitott. Szemei felcsillantak, amint megpillantotta a hídépítőt.

A ház nem volt nagy, de éppen elég szoba volt benne. A fiúk egy helyen aludtak, a két sensei egy másikban és a két lány szintén egy külön szobában. Naruto és Sasuke éppen csak addig maradtak, amíg a holló lepakolt, és már el is mentek azzal a magyarázattal, hogy egyrészt felderítik a szigetet, másrészt fognak vacsorát.

Az erdőben Kurama chakráját használva készített legalább száz klónt, akiket állatokként álcázott és szétszórt a szigeten. Amíg a következő két órát a saját klónjai és Sasuke vadászattal töltötték, ő jobban szétnézett a faluban.

A falu éppen annyira siralmas állapotban volt, mint a hídépítő környéke. Egyes helyeken még rosszabb is. Az emberek láthatóan mindenkit ismertek, mert a legtöbbje bizalmatlan pillantásokat küldött felé. Néhányan azonban egészen ellenségesen viselkedtek. Öltözetük és felszerelésük alapján ezek csak Gato pribékjei lehettek.

Az utcán összefutott egy gyerekkel. Lopás közben csípte nyakon. Egészen pontosan tőle akart lopni, csalódottan mustrálva, hogy a zsebei üresek. Nem bántotta, inkább barackot nyomott a fejére, az egyik pecsétjéből pedig előidézett egy nagy piros almát, amit még otthon vásárolt.

\- Soha ne lopj olyantól, aki gyorsabb nálad. –kacsintott rá.

Egy hatalmas vigyor volt a válasza, ám a gyerek arcáról hamar lefagyott az öröm és helyét rémület vette át, amint tekintete megállapodott egy Naruto mögötti alakon. Már régen tudott róla, hogy ezek heten figyelik. Küldött egy fagyos pillantást a banditáknak, mielőtt visszafordult a fiúhoz egy mosollyal az arcán.

\- Futás haza.

Bár nem kellett kétszer mondani, a gyerek egy pillanatra mégis hezitált, tekintete ide-oda cikázott a nála alig négy évvel idősebb ninja és a felnőtt, nagydarab férfiak között. Még egyszer hessegető mozdulatot tett az egyik kezével, a másikat viszont már lazán a wakazashija markolatán pihentette. Amint nem csak a fiú, de mindenki visszahúzódott az utcáról, végre szentelt egy kis figyelmet az útonállóknak is.

\- Nem kedveljük ám itt a kívülállókat. –jegyezte meg az egyikük. –Főleg nem azokat, akik nem fizetik be a vámot.

Naruto magasba emelte egyik szemöldökét. Nem volt se lenyűgözve, se megrémülve az ellenfeleitől. Közép Jonin szinten van, ezek meg csak gyengékkel kekeckedő senkiházik. Még a chakrája nélkül is keresztben lenyelné őket.

\- A vámot? –kérdezte vissza hitetlen hangon. –Hát aztán miért tennék olyat? Lábon érkeztem, nem hajóval.

A fő melák arcán és nyakán kidagadt egy-egy ér idegességében.

\- Ez egy sziget kölyök! Hacsak nem a vízen sétáltál át ideáig, akkor be kell fizetned a vámot!

\- Micsoda véletlen. Pontosan ez történt.

\- Na, most lett elegem ebből a tökalsóból!

A jobb oldalán levő bandita hezitálás nélkül hátralendítette az öklét és Naruto felé suhintott. Egyáltalán nem fogta vissza magát. Ha egy falusi állt volna a helyében, bizonnyal eltörte volna egy csontját azokkal az izmokkal, főleg úgy, hogy a falut láthatóan már rég óta gyakorlatilag éheztetik. Pechje volt azonban, hogy pont egy Jinchuurikibe kötött bele.

Naruto az arcától nagyjából két araszra fogta meg a férfi öklét, karja még csak meg sem remegett a számára egyáltalán nem előnyös tartásban. Lassan támadója felé fordult, tekintete dühtől háborgott, akár a tenger, aminek a színét másolta.

\- Ez nagy hiba volt.

Lassan szorítani kezdett a fogásán, a férfi pedig pánikba esve próbálta elhúzni a kezét. Kiszivárogtatta Kurama gyilkos szándékát a főútra. Támadói remegni és izzadni kezdtek, arcukból kifutott a szín. Pár pillanat múlva reccsenés hangzott, a támadó pedig elkezdett üvölteni. Mire elengedte a kezét szinte az összes csontja eltörött.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, valami vámot emlegettél. –fordult vissza a vezető felé, hangja ijesztően kedves volt a belőle lüktető aurához képest. –Pontosan mennyiről van szó?

\- Á-áh, nem érdekes… felejtsük… felejtsük el.

\- Biztos vagy benne? A világért sem szeretnélek meglopni titeket a nektek járó összegtől.

\- E-egészen bi-biztos.

Végül is tett egy hanyag, hessegető mozdulatot a szabad kezével, míg a másikat továbbra is a kard markolatán tartotta. A banditáknak eszükben sem volt tovább provokálni, fülüket-farkukat behúzva menekülni kezdtek. Ezek után senki nem mert az útjába állni a pribékek közül. Alaposan felmérte a falut és a legtöbb boltnál vásárolt, bár nem azért, mert megakadt a szeme valamin. Ezeknek az embereknek sokkal nagyobb szüksége volt a pénzre, mint neki. Már régen nem volt gondja ilyen téren, a szülei vagyonáról nem is beszélve. Senki sem mondott nemet, amikor többet fizetett a kelleténél, bár nem sokan néztek rá hálásan. Nem mindenki vette örömmel a szánalom pénzt.

Végül ugyan akkor tért vissza a hídépítő házához, mint amikor Sasuke megérkezett az utolsó klónja társaságában. A klón átnyújtotta az eredetijének a pecsétbe raktározott zsákmányt, amit Naruto zsebre is tett.

\- Rosszabb a helyzet, mint gondoltam. –jegyezte meg miközben Sasuke a ház falának, ő pedig az azzal szemben levő fának dőlt. –Siralmasok a körülmények, ráadásul fényes nappal belém kötöttek az utcán. Na, nem mintha jól jártak volna. –amíg ezt mondta, egy ijesztő mosoly csúszott szét az arcán.

Sasukénak még csak szeme sem rebbent az arckifejezés láttán. Egy része még örömet is lelt benne. Jó volt látni, hogy a jinchuuriki karmai még mindig borotva élesek. Kissé megingott az ebbe vetett hite, amikor a szőke elengedte a füle mellett Konoha lakosainak sértéseit. Viszont e miatt csak még mérgesebb volt a falura, amiért egy könnyű célpontba kötnek bele, aki nem hajlandó visszavágni.

\- A klónjaim felderítései alapján több bázis is van a szigeteken, bár még nem találtam rá az összesre.

Látva Sasuke felvont szemöldökét, folytatta.

\- Egyelőre ellenséges ninjáknak semmi nyoma, de nem zárnám ki a lehetőséget. – elpillantott a bejárati ajtó irányába. – Remélem, hogy nem fog túlságosan elmérgesedni a helyzet. Gato tisztában van a Hullámok Földjének helyzetével, hiszen ő maga okozta. Reménykedjünk, hogy csak egy Genin csapat és egy Jonin ellen bérelt fel ninjákat. Ha nem rendezzük le ezt gyorsan, a végén egy villámháború kellős közepébe csöppenhetünk.

Holló fekete hajú csapattársának arcvonásai kissé megváltoztak ennek a mondatnak a hallatán. Naruto jól ismerte már ezt a kifejezést és elkomorodó, sötét pillantást küldött a fiú felé, aki ennek ellenére állta a tekintetét.

\- Eszedbe se jusson! –sziszegte mérgesen. – A felesleges energiádat edzés közben is levezetheted. Még nem vagy azon a szinten, hogy éles harcban fejlődj.

Sasuke összepréselte a száját, de ekkor már lepillantott a lába előtti talajra. Elkönyvelve ezt egy sikeres hárításnak, Naruto komorságának nagy része elillant és magára öltött egy visszafogottabb mosolyt.

\- Gyere, menjünk be.

A házban viszonylag feszült csend uralkodott, amiről Naruto tudomást vett ugyan, de nem tette szóvá. Azzal kezdte, hogy mindenkinek köszönt, akivel találkoztak a konyhába vezető úton. Kakashi sensei szerint Asuma még nem lesz harcképes állapotban néhány napig. Naruto majdnem grimaszolt. Ő is gyakorolta már a tüdeje kapacitásának növelését chakra segítségével. Cserébe két hétig csak szenvedve tudott lélegezni. Kurama szándékosan nem gyógyította meg, amiért nem engedte, hogy edzés közben segítsen.

Majdnem ő is erre a sorsra jutott.

Tsunami-san egy kicsit megszeppent, amikor a két ninja bekopogott hozzá. Nem lehetett hibáztatni érte. Egy hasonló környéken az ember éppen úgy vigyáz a szövetségeseivel, mint az ellenségeivel. Félelme nagy részt elillant, amikor meglátta a tekercsekből megidézett zsákmányt. Mind a ketten hoztak egy-egy szarvast. Ezen kívül Sasuke hozott négy nyulat és két fácánt, Naruto pedig hat fácánt és két tucat halat. Minden feldolgozásra készen állt, már csak el kellett készíteni.

E mellé megidézte az asztalra a több szatyor zöldséget, amit a piacon vásárolt. Nem volt hajlandó elfogadni a pénzt érte, erősítve saját pontját, miszerint a nagyját úgy is a csapat fogja megenni, hiszen nyolcan vannak.

Tsunami-san végül megígérte, hogy pompás lakomákat fog főzni nekik, hálája jeléül. Ez után visszamentek a nappaliba, ahol a csapat már összegyűlt. Bizonyára Kakashi csődítette egy helyre őket egy megbeszélésre. Amint mindenki előtt ott gőzölgött a tea és letelepedtek az asztal köré, vagy Naruto és Sasuke esetében a falnak dőltek, a két sensei úgy döntött, szembesíti az egész csapatot a tényekkel.

\- Azoknak, akik nem tudják a teljes történetet. A szigetet jelenleg egy Gato nevezetű személy tartja rettegésben, aki több száz rablót bérelt fel és úgy tűnik nem is egy szökött ninját. Ezek közül már Asuma csapata legyőzte a démon fivéreket, akik C besorolásúak voltak. A mi csapatunk konfrontálódott egy újabb ellenséges csapattal, ami három D, egy B és egy A besorolású ninjából állt.

\- Ezek után, –vette át a szót Asuma. –összetűzésbe keveredtünk Momochi Zabuzával, aki a Köd Hét Kardforgatója közé tartozott és a segédjével. Mindkettőt alaposan helyben hagytuk, így minimum egy hétre van szükségük, mire újra csatarendbe állhatnak.

Mindenki csendben emésztette a hallottakat. Ezt követően Kakashi Narutora nézett.

\- Megtudtál még valamit?

\- A szigeten eddig két kisebb bázist fedeztem fel, az egyikben ötven banditával, a másikban száz körül. A nyomok alapján még legalább három kisebb bázis és két nagy van a szigeten. Csak idő kérdése, hogy rájuk találjak.

\- Egy egész hadsereg. –suttogta elsápadtan Ino.

\- Kellemetlen.

\- Kakashi-sensei. –fordult a küklopsz felé a szőke és ugyan abba a térdelő pozícióba ereszkedett, mint a Hokage-sama előtt szokott. Ettől a többiek azonnal kissé idegesek lettek, mert amikor Naruto ennyire formális volt, az mindig nagy dolog előszeleként jelentkezett. – Engedélyt kérek a két felfedezett bázis teljes körű kiirtására.

A bent lévőkön különböző reakciók cikáztak végig. A civil család élesen beszívta a levegőt és úgy nézett rá, mintha valami őrültséget mondott volna. Bizonyos értelemben azt tette. Sakura szemei tágra nyíltak és a szája elé kapta a kezeit. Az Ino-Shika-Cho sokat mondó pillantásokkal nézett egymásra. A két sensei, akik nem csak személyes tapasztalatok, de jelentések alapján is ismerték a képességeit, lehajtották a fejüket. Sasuke tekintete elsötétült és olvashatatlanul bámult egy pontot a földön.

\- Naruto. –kezdte Kakashi halkan. –Még nem nyerted vissza az erődet a harcok után. Gondold ezt át.

Bólintott, viszont nem volt hajlandó engedni.

\- Ez esetben, engedélyt kérek az eddig feltérképezett bázis és a két nagy felszámolására, amint meghatároztam a helyzetüket.

\- Te őrült vagy kölyök! –ugrott fel a hídépítő. –Nem létezik, hogy ezt egyedül végigcsinálod!

\- Csend legyen vénember! –hallatszott Sasuke éles, mégis kontrollált hangja. – Fogalmad sincs a képességeiről. Te csak építsd a hidat és hagyd, hogy végezzük a munkánkat.

Naruto kivételével mindenki döbbenten nézett a hollóra. Ő továbbra is a két csapatvezetővel foglalkozott.

\- Meg kell történnie, sensei. Az éjszaka leple alatt nekem van előnyöm egy meglepetés szerű támadásra. Mind tudjuk, milyen hatalmas előny a létszám fölény, még egyszerű banditák esetében is. Ráadásul nem tudjuk, ha az ellenség között vannak-e még ellenséges shinobik.

A két Jonin percekig néma kommunikációt folytatott. Bizonyára jól tudták, hogy igaza van. Bár Naruto maga soha nem vett részt háborús szituációban, éppen eleget böngészte a feljegyzéseket a stratégiák és gyengeségek megértéséhez. A többiek bizonyára nem szóltak, mert megszokták már, hogy nem csak légből kapott ötletekkel dobálózik. Egészen addig síri csend honolt a szobában, amíg Kakashi felsóhajtott.

\- Az engedélyt megadom Naruto. Amíg nem fejezted be ezt a feladatot, felmentelek a küldetés többi aspektusa alól. Készülj fel a lehető legjobban!

\- Igenis, Kakashi-sensei.

Hang nélkül tűnt el a szobából.

*******

Naruto a háztól fél mérföldre talált egy barlangot, amelyet megtöltött rejtőzködő pecsétekkel. A barlang közepén volt egy nagyobb szikla, azon foglalt helyet lótuszülésben. Minden idegszálával arra koncentrált, hogy a lehető legtöbb kezelhető senjutsu chakrát gyűjtse össze. Létrehozott még két klónt, akiket ugyan ezzel a feladattal bízott meg. Ezek után hagyta magát meditatív állapotba süllyedni.

A róka ketrece előtt ülve nyitotta ki ismét a szemeit. Nemrég megváltoztatta a környezetet és lecserélte a folyosót egy hatalmas szentélyre. A róka a szentélyben és a körülötte levő erdőben töltötte a legtöbb idejét. Amint megérezte a fiú jelenlétét, lustán hasonló pozícióba helyezkedett.

\- **Gondolom kérdéseid vannak Gaki**. –hangja csendesen morajlott.

\- Igen sensei. Azt sem tudom, hogy kezdjem.

\- **Csak nyugodtan. Még legalább nyolc órád van, mielőtt bevetésre indulsz.**

Naruto vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Mit gondolsz, hogy voltam képes villám affinitást használni?

A róka fészkelődött kicsit.

\- **Ez valószínűleg a miatt van, hogy apád fejlesztette ki a Hiraishint. Most, hogy te is ezzel foglalkozol, felébred az affinitásod.**

Biccentett. Valóban elképzelhető, még ha példátlanul hatalmas előny is. Már három affinitás is észbontóan ritka, hát még egy negyedik!

\- Miért nem tudom szétválasztani a bölcs formámat a Gorudogantól?

A róka gondolkozott egy keveset.

\- **A senjutsut elsősorban a szemeid segítségével fedezted fel. Mindig használtad őket, valahányszor kísérleteztél vele. Ezzel tudat alatt jobban egymásra hangoltad őket, mint hitted volna. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy bölcs formában voltál, amikor a szemed továbbfejlődött. **

Vagyis nagy eséllyel visszafordítható folyamat. Nagyon remélte, hogy ez volt a magyarázat.

\- Mi a helyzet a karddal? Miért reagáltam rá ilyen… drasztikusan?

\- **Amaterasu-sama Követeként nem kell majd puszta kézzel harcolnod. Világszerte vannak elszórva ereklyék, amelyeket össze kell gyűjtened ahhoz, hogy növeld az esélyeidet a harcban. Kuroi Senbonzakurával szerencséd volt. Éppen az utadba került. De jól jegyezd meg Gaki, ezek a tárgyak valamilyen szinten tudatosak, vannak érzésekhez hasonló megnyilvánulásaik. Bölcsen és megfelelő odaadással kell bánod velük.**

Naruto lehajtotta a fejét. Gondolkodott.

\- **Az Uchihát valamikor be kell avatnod. Megígérted neki.** –mutatott rá egy kis híján elfelejtett tényre a róka.

Valóban. Úgy tervezte, hogy miután végzett a banditákkal kapcsolatos küldetéssel, szembesíti Sasukét a szemeivel és a képességeivel. Abban még nem volt biztos, hogy Amaterasu-samaról is beszélni fog-e neki. Azt majd ott helyben dönti el a beszélgetés függvényében.

A banditák gondolatára ökölbe szorultak a kezei. Saját szemével látta, miféle helyzetbe taszította Gato a szigetet és mégis visszakozott. Itt nem egyszerű gyilkosságokról volt szó, hanem százak mészárlásáról. A titkos küldetése fényében úgy tervezte, hogy a fő bázison levőket életben hagyja néhány kisebb létszámú erőddel együtt, hogy legyen majd valami, amivel dolgozhat, de akkor is. Minimum ötszáz élettel kell majd elszámolnia.

\- Mit gondolsz az Öregek tervéről? –suttogta.

\- **A nyakamat rá, hogy Danzo ötlete volt.** –morgott a bijuu. –**Viszont egyet kell értenem vele. Minden ninja, aki megretten majd a hírneved hallatán egy túlélőnek fog számítani az ostrom végére. Ezzel életeket menthetsz.**

\- És mi a helyzet Iwával és Kumoval? - remegtek a kezei. –Apám ellenségei már több mint egy évtizede várják a lehetőséget, hogy bosszút álljanak a Kirii Senkon. Démonok ezrei fognak kimászni a vackaikból, hogy lecsapjanak rám és miattam a falura.

\- **Alábecsülöd magad kölyök.** –rázta a fejét a róka. –**Elfelejted, hogy én is látom a fejlődésedet. A Chunin vizsga kezdetére már magas Jonin szintű leszel. Hozzáadva ehhez a Hiraishint és a befejezett Rasengant, még a Kagék és kétszer meg fogják gondolni, hogy Konohára támadjanak, amíg te a falakon belül vagy.**

\- Eltúlzod.

\- **Nem én.** –vigyorgott a bijuu. –S**zerencsés körülmények közé kerültél. Pár év alatt érhetsz el olyan magaslatokat, ami másoknak évtizedeket vett igénybe. Bolond vagy, ha nem használod ki.**

\- A kihasználásról jut eszembe. –kapta fel a fejét Naruto. –Amint végeztem a banditákkal és beszéltem Sasukéval, sort kerítünk a pecsétre is.

A róka elhallgatott egy fél percre.

\- **Biztos vagy ebben kölyök? Még mindig nem tudjuk, mi az a két chakra lenyomat.**

\- A szüleim hagyták ezeket. –sóhajtott Naruto. –Még ha rosszindulatúak is, semmi maradandó kárt nem okoznának nekem.

\- **Ahogy gondolod Gaki**.

Felkapta a fejét. Befejezte az egész sziget átfésülését. Elbúcsúzva a rókától, kilépett a meditatív állapotból és készített még egy klónt, akit megbízott egy térkép készítésével és a pontos adatok összeírásával. Nemsokára.

*******

Hat óra telt el az óta, hogy megkapta az információkat. Kyuubi segítségével készített háromszáz klónt, amelyek öt perccel ez előtt érték el a pozíciójukat. Hangtalanul fognak bemenni a táborokba, és a legtöbb banditát álmukban végzik ki, az őröket pedig a túlerővel gyűrik le a végén. Az öt kis bázison összesen négyszáz bandita volt. A két nagy erőd közül a fő bázis volt a sziget másik oldalán, ahol kétszáz bandita állomásozott éppen. A másiktól Narutot kiverte a hideg verejték. Hétszáz fő.

Ha nem akarja ennek a hétszáz embernek a haragját a szigetre szabadítani, még ma éjjel gondoskodnia kell róluk. Pokoli éjszakája lesz. Szerencséjére a maradék felfogadott szökött ninják közül négyen a fő bázison voltak és csak egy volt a másik nagyon. A kicsikben egy sem.

Még öt órája van a sötétségben. Ez alatt meg kell ölnie több mint ezer embert.

_Hogy a fenébe csináltad ezt apa?!_

A klón, aki jelentett a két Joninnak, szertefoszlott. Ez volt a jel. Az összes többi klón megkezdte a támadást. Minden kiválasztott, aki nem harcolt, még csak nem is nézte végig a harcot, hogy Narutot ne sújtsa le az együttes bűntudat a legnagyobb ellenséges erődítmény elpusztítása, vagy legalább is megritkítása előtt.

Fél óra múlva mind a károm őr klón eloszlatta magát, jelezve, hogy a két elsőnek felfedezett csoport, illetve a háromszáz fős erőd ki lett selejtezve. Ezt követően az összes klón apró állatokká változott és megközelítették a nagy bázist. Naruto vacillált azon, hogy velük menjen-e, de végül ellene döntött. Odabent már volt egy szökött ninja, és ha az elkezdi gyilkolni a klónjait, akkor minél messzebb kell lennie a csatamezőtől.

Meghúzódott a barlangban, a pecsétek menedéke mögött. Fél óra múlva az egyik klónja eloszlott. Hatan konfliktusba kerültek a szökött ninjával. Az ellenfelük csak C-rangú volt, így három veszteséggel legyűrték. Rá két órára egy üres klón jelezte, hogy végeztek. Naruto felkészítette magát az információra, és eloszlatta az összes klónt, beleértve azokat is, akik senjutsu chakrát gyűjtöttek.

Ennyi klón eloszlatása alapból megviselte volna. Az emlékek viszont rosszabbak voltak. Alávaló gazembereket ölt ugyan, de embereket. A többségének még a szemébe is kellett néznie, mielőtt az kilehelte a lelkét. Összeszorította a fogait és próbált lassan és mélyen lélegezni, körmei felszántották a mohát.

\- Francba. – sziszegte, másik kezével a fejéhez kapva, amiben mintha haragok ezrei vertek volna gyászindulót. Majdnem összerogyott a fájdalomtól.

Érezte, amint a bijuu chakrája lassan az ereibe kúszik és arca grimaszba torzult. Pedig előre megbeszélték, hogy Kurama nem fogja tompítani az élményt. Úgy tűnik, a rókának vajból van a szíve, mert amint a chakra elérte a halántékait, Naruto kiengedett egy döbbent sóhajt, szemei tágra nyíltak. Az előtte levő apró forrásban látta, amint kék szemei lassan vörösre változnak, mint a papír, amikor beissza a kiöntött tintát.

\- Kurama, mit művelsz? –követelte döbbenten és egy kissé rémülten is.

A Kyuubi chakrája erőszakkal a háttérbe taszította az emlékeket.

\- **Majd feldolgozod őket, Gaki. Egyesével, biztonságban, Konoha falain belül. Ez a söpredék nem ér annyit, hogy miattuk megnyomorítsd magad egy küldetés közben. Csak nem hitted, hogy hat év felvigyázás után hagyom, hogy elpusztítsd magad a bűntudattal.**

\- De ez olyan-!

_Természetellenes! _Akarta mondani, de inkább megtartotta magának. Helyette inkább kiengedett egy reszketeg lélegzetet és helyzetet változtatott, hátát a mögötte levő sziklának vetve. Nem volt értelme vitatkozni a rókával. Ha Kurama önző módon is viselkedett, azt Naruto jóllétéért tette. Ráadásul igaza is volt. Ezek az emberek a söpredék legalja voltak. Nincs értelme miattuk összetörnie magát.

\- Akkor kezd most. –mondta végül, lehunyva a szemeit. – Haladjunk lassan.

\- **Ez a terv már sokkal jobban tetszik.**

Az este további részét azzal töltötte, hogy egymás után előre hívta a megölt emberek arcát és reakcióját. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor fellobbant benne a sajnálat egyik vagy másik után, a róka erőszakkal előre tolta az elméjében a nyomorgatott falusiakról szóló emlékeit, a sajnálat pedig el is illant.

Nagyjából az ötvenedik után az egyszerű halálok már nem igazán hatották meg, ezért elkezdte előkeresni azokat az emlékeket, amikre nem volt túl büszke. A fiatalabbakat, a gyengéket és az öregebbeket. Azokat, akik kegyelemért könyörögtek. Ők voltak a legrosszabbak. A legtöbbjének nem hitt, hiszen csak úgy pergett róluk, hogy hazudnak és hátba támadják, amint elfordul tőlük.

Nem engedett el egyet sem. A halottak nem beszélnek, így pedig Gatonak kevesebb ideje lesz reagálni, mert így remélhetőnek később ér el hozzá ennek a mészárlásnak a híre. Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy néhány arc élete végéig kísérteni fogja. Beharapta az alsó ajkát.

Nem lazsálhat ebben a barlangban túl sokat. Legkésőbb ebédre vissza kell térnie. Ezen a ponton már hálás volt, amiért Kurama nem tartotta magát az egyességükhöz. Ha a saját módszerével járt volna el, napokig harcképtelen lett volna. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy valami bizonyosan összetört volna benne.

Legalább is jobban, mint most.

*******

Kakashi látta, hogy a házban mindenki rettentően feszült volt. Még a civilek is. Naruto klónja az éjszaka folyamán érkezett meg öt órával napkelte előtt. Átadta a térképet és az összes megszerzett információt, majd szembesítette őket a sziget másik oldalán levő hatalmas veszéllyel. Elmondta, hogy az eredeti úgy döntött, amennyire képesek, gondoskodnak ezen az éjszakán a másik bázisról. Elméletileg Narutonak ma kellene visszajönnie.

Amikor a szőke délben betette a lábát az ajtón, érkezését pár pillanat nehéz csend követte. Kakashi végigmérte a Genint. Úgy nézett ki, mintha a Pokolból küzdötte volna fel magát idáig. Sápadt volt, szemei alatt sötét foltokkal. De ennek ellenére nem volt teljes visszahúzódva a kagylójába. Beszélgetett a tízes csapat tagjaival, és amíg mindenki kerülgette a témát, könnyebb volt elhitetni magukkal, hogy csak fáradt.

De Kakashi már ismerte azt az árnyalatot egy ember tekintetében. Naruto pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a Yondaime az első Hiraishin bevetése után. Teljesen lesújtotta a bűntudat, hogy olyanokat mészárolt le, akiknek esélyük sem volt megvédeni magukat.

Annak kifejezetten örült, hogy a szőke shinobi evett, még ha nem is annyi lelkesedéssel, mint egyébként szokott. Kakashi ötlete volt, hogy Tsunami a kedvencét készítse el az elérhető hozzávalók segítségével. Legalább is a fiú gyerekkora óta oda volt a rámenért.

Az ebéd mellett beosztották, ki fog kimenni délután a hídépítővel. Most, hogy Naruto itthon volt, Kakashi kilélegzett egy kicsit. Eddig gondban volt, mert Asuma egyelőre még harcképtelen volt, így a házat védelem nélkül kellett hagynia, amíg a hídépítőre vigyázott. Bízott ugyan Sasuke képességeiben és az Uchiha már bebizonyította, hogy állja a sarat ellenséges shinobikkal szemben, Kakashi szemében még mindig egy frissen végzett Genin volt.

Bár az Uchiha Mészárlást követően az ideje nagy részét a fiú szemmel tartásával töltötte, éppen innen tudta, hogy az edzése egyáltalán nem volt megfelelő az akadémiai évei alatt. Az elmúlt pár hónapban ugyan elkezdett rohamosan megerősödni a két új tanár alatt, de ez még nem volt elég idő ahhoz, hogy Kakashi többnek lássa egy ígéretes Geninnél, még ha el is érte az alacsony Chunin szintet.

Naruto már egészen más eset volt.

Kakashi öt éves kora óta szemmel tartotta a fiút. A szőke már közel nyolc éve shinobihoz méltóan edzett, aminek meg is voltak a gyümölcsei. Még az után is, hogy nem tudta többé saját szemével követni a fiú fejlődését, innen-onnan továbbra is kapta róla az információkat. Hány jutsut ismer, milyen elemeket használ, hova jár edzeni és hogyan. Kétsége sem volt a felől, hogy az idei Chunin vizsgán Naruto lesz a győztes. Még csak tizenhárom éves, de már veterán ösztönökkel rendelkezik. Hacsak nem akad egy másik jinchuuriki, vagy egy hozzá hasonló Genin, aki az évek során nem a képességek összeharácsolására, hanem a saját rétegelt taktikus megerősödésére koncentrál, kérdés nélkül be fog jutni a döntőbe.

Éppen ezért Kakashi könnyebben lélegzett abban a tudatban, hogy Naruto a házban van, védve a sérültjüket és a gyengébb tagokat.

A megbeszélés alapján Kakashi egy klónja a közeli tisztáson folytatni fogja a Geninek edzését, Naruto klónjai pedig a házat fogják védelmezni. Asuma is úgy döntött, hogy kint marad velük a friss levegőn.

A klónja igazából nem teketóriázott sokat. Miután a tízes csapat biztosította a felől, hogy Narutonak hála már régen ismerték az alapokat és a saját elemüket, az edzés specifikusabbá vált. Párokban harcoltak barátságos meccseket, a két sensei pedig tippekkel látta el őket utána. Naruto és Sasuke egyelőre nem csatlakozott hozzájuk, tőlük nem messze egy tisztásra mentek folytatni Sasuke kiképzését.

*******

Sasuke az igazat megvallva égett már a vágytól, hogy ismét edzhessen. Két és fél napot veszített a küldetés miatt, éppen abban az időszakban, amikor a legjobban bele volt jőve a dologba. Ugyan akkor annak még várnia kellett pár percet, mert Naruto válaszokat ígért neki, ez pedig tökéletes alkalom volt ahhoz, hogy eleget tegyen ennek az ígéretnek. Láthatóan barátja fejében is ez járt, mert hallótávolságon kívülre húzódtak a csoporttól.

\- Azt hiszem, tartozom neked egy magyarázattal.

\- Hn.

\- Ez a beszéd. – a következő pillanatban Naruto szemei aranyszínűre változtak. Barátja háttal állt a csapatnak, így azok nem láthattak ebből semmit. Szóval ők sem tudták– A neve Gorudogan. Ajándékba kaptam egy számomra nagyon fontos személytől. Még nem igazán sikerült feltérképeznem a képességeit. Képessé tesz a chakra látására. Amikor használom, megnöveli a felfogóképességemet, így ami átlagosan egy másodperc lenne, számomra tízre nyúlik.

Sasuke hallgatott. Csak szemezett a szőkével, akinek a szemei valami különös aurát sugároztak.

\- Mikor akartad ezt elmondani Dobe?

\- A Chunin vizsga előtt.

Bólintott. Ezt követően nem volt szükség több szóra. Szőke barátja egy Doton jutsuval emelt egy hosszú föld falat, amelyet majd céltáblának fog használni. Amíg Sasuke előidézte a karján levő tároló tekercsből a saját wakazashiját, Naruto egyelőre csak a kezét pihentette a sajátja markolatán.

Egy darabig töprengő arckifejezést viselt, majd Sasuke szemébe nézett.

\- Öt.

Ujjával kipöccintette a wakazashit a hüvelyből. Sasuke egész testét elöntötte a harci láz. Öt találat, nem kevesebb. Ennyiszer kell tűz jutsuval átütnie azt a falat úgy, hogy közben Naruto a kenjutsu és taijutsu tudását teszi próbára. Abból is csak az Uchiha stílust használhatta egyelőre, amíg kellően meg nem szokja.

_„Ennyi erővel azt is mondhatta volna, hogy érintsem meg a Holdat, Dobe.”_

*******

Mire a négy Genin kifulladt az edzésben, már jócskán esteledni kezdett. A hídépítő nemrég hazatért, így az eredeti Kakashi vette át a klón helyét a Geninek képzésében. Néha oldalra sandított, szemmel követve a két fiú párbaját is.

Naruto nem tűnt túl nyúzottnak, itt-ott volt rajta egy apró vérfolt, jelezve az elmúlt pár órában szerzett felületes sérüléseinek helyét. Persze a seb már régen eltűnt, hála a Kyuubi erejének. Mögötte egy Doton fal húzódott, benne három lyukkal és felületén több tucat kráterrel, amik nem ütötték át egészen.

Vele szemben az Uchiha örökös alig állt a lábán. Rajta nem voltak sérülések, Naruto annál óvatosan volt, viszont úgy nézett ki, mint aki Konohától idáig rohant. Patakzott róla a verejték és térdei néha megremegtek. Kakashi büszke volt rá, amikor ennek ellenére ismét támadásba lendült.

Ismerte már ezt a feladatot. Naruto egyik kedvenc edzés típusa. Összekötni a ninjutsu edzést a kenjutsu és taijutsu képzéssel. A feladatnak végtelen formája volt, a két barát most mégis egy egyszerűbbet választott.

\- Most először látom őket együtt edzeni. –jegyezte meg mellette Asuma. – Persze hallottam, hogy Naruto kezébe adták a kiképzését, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire megostorozza majd.

Kakashi felkuncogott.

\- Végül is az a lényeg, hogy Sasuke megerősödjön. Semmi értelme nem lenne, ha kesztyűs kézzel bánna vele.

Még közel egy órát edzettek, amikor a két Jonin aznapra takarodót fújt. Szóltak a két jómadárnak is, hogy bizonyára készen áll a vacsora. Sasuke, ha bárki más lett volna, láthatóan leborult volna megkönnyebbülésében, így viszont tartotta Uchiha büszkeségét és csak szó nélkül biccentett. Naruto viszont.

\- Csak egy pillanat. Sensei, ha lenne rám egy perced.

Felvonta a szemöldökét a kérésre, de bólintott és hátra maradt. Asuma csatlakozott a visszatérőkhöz, bizonyára alig várva, hogy végre párnán üljön vagy ágyban feküdjön.

Naruto nem vesztegette az idejüket. Megidézett magából három klónt, és mind a négyen felvették a bölcs formát. Az eredeti előre tartotta a jobb kezét, bal kézzel a csuklóját markolva, a három klón pedig felé emelték a tenyerüket. A szőke kezében egy fehér színű Rasengan jött létre. Kakashi lenyűgözve nézte, ahogy a gömb oldalán négy sarlóhoz hasonló forma jelenik meg. Nem voltak hosszúak, mégis olyan hangot adtak ki, mint a csiszolt fém.

A klónok hirtelen eltűntek, Naruto pedig hátrahúzta a karját és lendületet vett. Kakashi kis híján megrogyott döbbenetében, amikor a fiú lendülettel eldobta a jutsut!

Lenyűgözve nézte, ahogy a támadás becsapódik az ötven méterrel arrébb megmaradt kőfalba, majd az átmérője két méteresre nyúlik és létrehozva egy fehér színű, kavargó dómot tíz másodpercen át tombol. Még sohasem látott ilyen pusztító támadást. A hatalmas falból semmi sem maradt, még kavicsok sem. Ha egyszer befejezi, az ellenségei rettegni fognak tőle.

\- Ez a Rasengan tovább fejlesztett verziója. Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Még nincs kész, de valamiért képtelen vagyok elég stabilan tartani a befejezéséhez. Gondoltam neked lenne valami ötleted sensei.

Kakashi elszakította döbbent tekintetét az egykori kőfal hűlt helyéről és elgondolkodott.

\- Egyelőre nem tudok sokat mondani. Szeretném, ha részletesen elmondanád, hogyan hozod létre. Akkor megpróbálhatunk kisütni valamit. Addig is talán használj több szél chakrát és kevesebb senjutsut. Ha jól sejtem a szél miatt adja ki azt a hangot, ugye?

\- És az adja a formáját is, igen. –biccentett.

\- Akkor kezd a széladagolással és utána erősítsd fel Senjutsuval. Ha fordítva csinálod, sokkal nehezebb dolgod lesz.

\- De ha azzal kezdem, instabillá teszi a gömböt. A végén még az arcomba robban.

Ez valóban kemény diónak tűnt. Viszont már az is elképesztő volt, hogy Naruto egyedül képes volt ennyire messzire jutni. Az ezüsthajú Jonin egy része izgatott volt, mert végre valaki be fogja tudni fejezni Minato sensei jutsuját. Ráadásul a férfi fia lesz az, aki ezt végrehajtja. Egy másik része azonban idegessé is vált egy kissé. Egy ilyen pusztító jutsu…

_Mégis milyen magasra fog törni ez a fiú? _Gondolta, elnézve szőke tanítványa elgondolkodó arcát.

Végül is két hős szeretetéből született. Talán nem is annyira meglepő, hogy a ninja világ egy leendő titánja áll előtte.


	12. Chapter 12

Az ebédlőben újra és újra csend uralkodott. A Geninek nagy része hulla fáradt volt az edzések után és csak néha törték meg a némaságot néhány elméleti kérdéssel, ami a gyakorlatozás után foglalkoztatta őket. Sakura és Ino néha halkan beszélgettek valamiről, amihez mosolyogtak és pirultak. Naruto szándékosan nem hallgatott bele a beszélgetésbe, hiszen mind a két lány hol őt, hol Sasukét pásztázta.

Abból ítélve, ahogy Asuma egyszer elköhögte magát, majd rögtön az után elrejtette az arcát a leveses tányérja mögé, ő valószínűleg nem tudta teljesen kizárni őket. Shikamaru éppen csak nem aludt bele az evésbe, Choji pedig éppen hogy két kézzel zabált. Sasuke is néha odafordult Narutohoz és csendben feltett egy-egy kérdést. Ilyenkor Naruto ugyan olyan csendesen válaszolt. Néha több percig is abbahagyták az evést, ő pedig az evőpálcikáival rajzolt láthatatlan szögeket és jeleket az asztalra.

\- Ez mind hasztalan, ugye tudjátok! –csattant fel hirtelen egy eddig nem sokat hallott hang.

Mindenki az anya mellett duzzogó gyerekre pillantott.

\- Inari! –szidta le figyelmeztető hangon Tsunami-san. –Hogy beszélhetsz ilyen tiszteletlenül!

\- De igazam van! Mind megfognak halni! Gato ellen senki sem győzhet!

Naruto megforgatta a szemeit és visszafordult Sasuke felé, készen folytatni a félbehagyott magyarázatát, de meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy az Uchiha nagyon csúnyán néz a fiúra. És nem csak ő. Jobban körülnézve, az egész asztal el volt komorodva ezen szavak hallatán. Még a két lány is dárdákat döfködött a fiú felé a szemével.

\- Lemaradtam valamiről? –kérdezte Kakashi felé fordulva.

\- Inari-san úgy véli, hogy nincs esélyünk Gato ellen. –válaszolta a Jonin, továbbra is a könyvét bújva. Vacsora közben mindig ezt csinálta. Ő mindig egyedül evett a szobájában.

\- Igen, ezt a részét hallottam. –jegyezte meg értetlenül és ő is a fiú felé fordult.

Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött a többiekbe. Egy csak egy gyerek. Ráadásul egy gyerek, aki bizonyára az utóbbi éveit nyomorban és elnyomásban töltötte. Nem csoda hát, hogy szkeptikus. De ismerte a társait és azok nem reagálnának ilyen hűvösen egy traumatizált gyerek hitetlenségére. Szóval valami másnak kell lennie a háttérben. A fiú felé fordult és felöltötte az akkor előhozható legbátorítóbb mosolyát.

\- Inari-chan, ugye? Mi mondatja ezt veled?

A fiú dacosan nézett rá.

\- Az, hogy hősök nem léteznek! Gato mindenkit a kezében tart a szigeten a bérenceivel és a pénzével.

A mosoly, amit Naruto válaszul adott neki kedves volt, de nem jókedvű. Higgadt kézzel felvette az asztalról a bögréjét, amibe Tsunami-san nemrég teát töltött neki és ivott. Nem fog vitába szállni egy rettegő gyerekkel. Nem érne el vele semmit és csak szükségtelenül lefárasztaná magát. Nem volt szüksége arra, hogy gyakorlatilag a falnak beszéljen, amikor a mentális egészsége már így is az utolsó szalmaszálakba kapaszkodott.

Láthatóan a kölyök nem volt egy lapon vele, mert folytatta.

\- Egész nap edzetek, mintha érne valamit, de ugyan olyan gyengék vagytok!

A szeme sarkából látta, amint Sasuke álla megfeszül. Szerencsétlen kölyöknek sikerült belerúgni a méhkasba és még csak fogalma sem volt róla. Narutot szapulhatta egész nap, őt eddigi élete megedzette a sértések ellen. De Sasuke képességeit becsmérelni úgy, hogy ő maga csak egy taknyos civil? Egy Uchiha se hagyna szó nélkül egy hasonló sértést.

\- Ha te mondod. –jegyezte meg és letette az evőpálcikáit. – Én és Sasuke vállaljuk az első őrséget. –mondta felállva.

Az utolsó Uchiha ezzel szemben nem mozdult. Ha ez lehetséges, a szoba még mozdulatlanabbá vált. A két sensei egymásra pillantott, majd vissza a hollóhajú shinobira, aki láthatóan fél percre volt attól, hogy átugorja az asztalt. Naruto most már biztos volt abban, hogy Inari már provokálta néhányszor őket, amíg ő nem volt a közelben. Megelégelve Sasuke viselkedését, főleg a belőle szivárgó gyilkos szándékot, ő maga is kiengedte a saját jelenlétét a szobában.

Csak három másodpercig tartott, de a hatás maradandó volt.

A civilek holtsápadtra váltak, utána rögtön el is zöldültek. A Geninek lehúzták a fejüket, próbálva az ételükre koncentrálni. Tudták, hogy Naruto soha nem bántaná őket, de az ösztönös félelmen ez nem sokat segített. Kakashi és Asuma megfeszültek és látta, amint észrevétlenül a fegyvereikért kapnak. Sasuke pedig végre kizökkent a kölyök bámulásából, összerezzent és elfordult tőle.

Amint a hatás megszűnt, mindenki fellélegzett.

Naruto rideg, parancsoló tekintete találkozott barátjáéval, aki néhány pillanatig állta a sarat és dacosan nem mozdult. Amikor azonban a szőke elfordult tőle és megindult az ajtó felé, halkan megköszönte a vacsorát, felállt és követte.

*******

Amint Sasuke becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, a szobából elpárolgott a maradék feszültség. Mintha egy hatalmas, mellkasukra nehezedő nyomásról szabadultak volna meg. Tsunami-san diszkréten kitörölt egy-egy könnycseppet a szeméből, amit a félelem csalt elő. Tazuna-san nagyot húzott az előtte levő üvegből és a kalapjával legyezte magát. A fiú pedig, aki hátratántorodott, amikor Naruto szabadon engedte a jelenlétét a szobában, sípoló hangon kapkodta a levegőt.

Ino volt az első, aki megszólalt. Dühösen fordult a kölyök felé.

\- Engem aztán nem érdekel, mit gondolsz rólunk, de megtennéd, hogy nem provokálod az Uchihát!

\- Ez ő volt? –kérdezte elképedve a hídépítő.

\- Nem. –fordult felé Ino. –Ez Naruto volt. Csak valamivel muszáj volt megfékeznie Sasukét, mielőtt laposra veri a porontyot.

\- Az a szőke fiú ennyire veszélyes? –pislogott döbbenten Tsunami-san.

A sötét fiúból kinézte volna, hogy veszélyesebb, mint a társai, viszont a szőke ártalmatlannak tűnt eddig. Nem volt ideje pár szónál többet váltania vele, de akkor is csak mosolygott és kedves volt. Egyáltalán nem egy halálos ninja képét festette.

\- Naruto generációja legerősebb Geninje. –válaszolta Kakashi gondolkodás nélkül, majd a mellette levő Asumára pillantott. –Bármelyikünknek fejtörést jelentene kiállni vele. Nem viccelt a legutóbb, amikor azt mondta, végez Gato ezer emberével.

\- Azt véghez is vitte? –pislogtak tovább döbbenten.

\- A múlt éjjel. Ha Narutoról van szó, ne tévessze meg önöket a viselkedése. Az a fiú öt éves korától keményen edz. Amíg a kortársai a nulláról kezdték az akadémián, ő már nyolc évesen elbánt volna néhány banditával.

Nehéz csend telepedett a szobára. A civilek előtt felsejlett a szőke shinobi arca. Tsunami-san el sem tudta képzelni, mi késztet egy öt éves gyereket arra, hogy egy ilyen halálos harcost faragjon saját magából. Megborzongott. Talán jobb is nem tudni az ilyen kérdésekre a választ.

*******

Naruto mélyeket lélegezve ült a barlangban. Ahogy lassan lehunyta a szemét, átpörgött az elméjén, mennyire rosszul sülhet el ez az egész. Ha a chakra elszabadul, Kami tudja egyedül, ki lesz képes megállítani. Kyuubi biztosította, hogy amennyire csak lehet segíteni fog a kontrollban. Naruto nem is kérhetett többet. Sasuke odakint nem tudta, miért rejtőzött el itt, csak azt, hogy bármit is tesz, annak még ma este meg kell történnie. A fiú a szavát adta, hogy hallgatni fog.

Amint feltűnt a szentély előtt, tekintete összeakadt a rókáéval. Kyuubi hozzá hasonló pózban ült.

**\- Csak hogy tudd Gaki. Ha meghalsz és Amaterasu-sama engem öl meg, miatta, kicsinállak.**

Ez valahogy sikeresen mosolyt csalt a szőke arcára. Végül lehunyta a szemét és koncentrált. Végighúzta metaforikus ujjait a ketrecen, még egyszer utoljára kitapintva a chakra lenyomatot. Mint mindig, most sem reagáltak. Alakja ezek után a levegőbe emelkedett. Amint a hatalmas pecsét jel előtt lebegett, ismét kinyitotta a szemét. Egy sóhaj kíséretében a pecsét sarka után nyúlt, ám alig húzta meg egy kicsit, egy kéz kapta el a csuklóját.

Naruto szemei hatalmasra nyíltak. A ketrec mögött még Kurama álla is leesett.

**\- Yondaime!** –kiáltotta meglepetten.

\- Apa. –suttogta a fiatal szőke fiú.

\- Fiam.

Naruto úgy nézett végig a férfin, mintha attól félne, ha túlságosan rá koncentrál, szertefoszlik. Előtte állt az egyik shinobi legenda, a Yondaime Hokage. Fiatalnak látszott, talán még harminc sem lehetett. Arca kísértetiesen hasonlított a sajátjára, csak éppen idősebb volt és nem volt rajta egyetlen bajusz alakú nyom sem. Hátán a világhírű vörös lángú fehér köpeny.

\- Hogy lehetséges ez? –dadogta a szőke.

Kezét óvatosan előre nyújtotta. Pont a volt Hokage szíve felett ért hozzá. Nem érzett semmit. Minato kétségtelenül halott volt.

\- A pecsét készítésekor elzártam egy adagot a saját chakrámból és a Kushináéból, hogy később, ha nagy szükséged van ránk, melletted lehessünk.

A szőke kábán bólintott. Arcán lecsordultak a könnyek és lendületből átölelte a szőke férfit. Az óta nem sírt ennyire, amióta megtudta, kik a szülei. Talán még jobban. Minato úgy ölelte magához a fiát, mintha az egész világtól meg akarná óvni. Mögöttük a ketrecben a róka csendesen figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Naruto, nincs sok időm. –magyarázta az ex-Hokage. – Figyelemmel kísértem az életedet a pecsét mélyéről. Tudd, hogy mérhetetlenül büszke vagyok rád fiam és őszintén, borzasztóan sajnálom. –még mindig ölelve a fiút, hátranézett a válla felett. –Neked pedig köszönettel tartozom Kyuubi. Amiért vigyázol rá.

**\- Nem kell rá vigyázni!** –vigyorgott a róka**. –A kölyök olyan, mint a mini klónotok.**

A Hokage hálás tekintettel bólintott és visszafordult a fiához.

\- Mond Naruto. Biztosan le akarod tépni a pecsétet?

A fiatalabb szőke a könnyeit törölgetve bólintott.

\- Hallottad Amaterasu-samat. Hatalmas háború közeleg. Minden elérhető erőre szükségem van.

Minato mélyet sóhajtott.

\- Rendben van. Segítek kinyitni a pecsétet, viszont onnan már neked kell boldogulnod. Ha minden jól megy, a pecsét kinyitásakor Kushina is csatlakozik hozzánk.

Naruto torka az eddiginél is jobban elszorult. Talán most az egyszer, csak egy pár percre, együtt lehet az egész család, még ha ilyen kicsavart módon is. Visszafordult a pecséthez és egy rántással letépte. Mögötte egy elképesztően komplex zár bújt meg. Naruto ámulva nézte a Yondaime utolsó nagy bravúrját. Igazi mestermunka.

Minato jobb kezét a pecsét felé tartva, ballal megtámogatva, a pecsétbe vezette azt a kevés chakrát, amit még meg tudott kímélni. A három jelen levő személy lélegzet visszafogva hallgatta a hangokat.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Csengés.

Kattanás.

Nyikorgás.

A kapu két oldalt szélesre nyílt, majd teljesen megszűnt létezni.

\- Minato? –hallottak meg egy új hangot.

Az érkezett felé fordulva egy gyönyörű, vörös hajú nőt pillantottak meg. Egy szürke kis háziasszony ruhában volt. Naruto megismerte a nőt. Ugyan az, mint a képen. Aki az otthon érzését árasztja.

\- Kushina. –súgta halkan a Yondaime.

Naruto érezte, hogy hirtelen két erős test közé szorul. A két szülő talán utoljára ölelhette őt és egymást. A szőke szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mert az ölelést követően az apja lassan halványodni kezdett. Látva a kétségbeesését, Minato lemosolygott rá, Naruto pedig végre megértette, miért szorul ki mindenkiből a levegő, aki ismerte az apját. Mintha tükörbe nézett volna.

\- Nincsen semmi baj Naruto. –összeborzolta a haját. –Tudom, hogy sikerülni fog. Hiszek benned. És mikor eljön az ideje, édesanyád ott fog várni a túloldalt?

\- Csak anya? –pislogott döbbenten a szőke, de Minato ekkor már a Kyuubi felé fordult.

\- Nem adhatom vissza az erőd másik felét, mert nincs nálam, de kérlek, –hajolt meg előtte. –segíts a fiamnak.

**\- A fiad biztonságban van nálam Yondaime. Menj békével.**

A szőke shinobi legenda még egyszer elmosolyodott, majd lágy csókot lehelt néhai felesége arcára és teljesen eltűnt. Naruto fejében zakatoltak a gondolatok. Kényszerítenie kellett magát arra, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

\- Hogy értette azt, hogy csak te leszel a túloldalon?

\- Naruto. –suttogta Kushina, magához ölelve a fiút. –Minato a Halálisten Ölelését használta azon az éjszakán. Feláldozta neki a lelkét. Ő nem kerülhet a túlvilágra.

A fiatal jinchuuriki elfintorodott. Valóban, a Halálisten Ölelése az egyik legerősebb pecsételési jutsu, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy abszolút. Már régen megtanulta, hogy minden technikának meg van a gyengéje, csak meg kell találni és fel kell fejteni azt. Végtére is emberi kéz alkotta.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy az annyira biztos lenne. –mondta végül. – A technika Uzushiogakureból származik. A feljegyzések között bizonyára megvan a kulcsa is.

Édesanyja láthatóan úgy döntött, nem áll le vitatkozni vele. Édesapjához hasonlóan összeborzolta egy kicsit a haját, ami ellen Narutonak egy rossz szava sem volt. Élete végéig szénakazal fejjel járkálna, ha cserébe naponta pár percet beszélhetne a szüleivel. Ezt követően Kushina az immáron szabad róka felé fordult. Vagyis, annyira szabad, amennyire egy pecsét mélyén szabad lehet.

\- Rég volt már, hogy hasonlót csináltunk Kyuu- nem. Kurama-san. –vigyorgott.

A róka vigyora a füleit érte.

**\- Csak nem berozsdásodtál Habanero?**

\- Csak vigyázz a szádra Dattebane!

A két vörös egymás felé nyújtották az öklüket. Amint összeértek, Kushina egészen sárga színben lobbant fel. És nem csak az övé. Naruto ámulva nézett le saját magára is. Az egész kinézete, úgy a ruhái, mint a bőre, élénk színt vett fel. Lángoló arany színt. Napszínt.

Amint ő is rátette a kezét a róka hatalmas öklére, fekete vonalak futottak végig a testén és rengeteg pecsét formáját öltötték magukra. A fekete mintázatot leszámítva az egész teste ragyogott és olyan volt, mintha a haja és köpenye lángokból állt volna. A hosszú, vörös köpenye kívül arany, belül fekete színűvé vált. Döbbenten vizsgálta új megjelenését.

\- Chakra köpenynek hívják. –magyarázta Kushina. –És a vörössel ellentétben ez nem tesz kárt benned.

**\- Viszont ne bízd el magad Gaki.** –szólt közbe a róka. **–Ez egy különleges alkalom, mert jelenleg mi ketten segítünk az irányításában. Most már a chakrám fele a tied, meg kell tanulnod parancsolni neki. **

Kótyagosan bólintott. A bijuu ereje úgy terült el körülötte, mint egy végtelen óceán. Úgy érezte, feneketlen mélység felett lebeg. Egy része biztos volt benne, hogy ha most lenéz, egy vérvörös tengert talál a lábai alatt. Ez után Kurama visszavonult a szentélybe, egyedül hagyva anyát és fiát. Kushina kihasználta a maradék együtt töltött idejüket és elmesélte Narutonak, hogy ő és Minato hogyan ismerkedtek meg, majd később házasodtak össze.

\- Naruto. –kezdte, mikor lassan ő is halványulni kezdett. –Mond meg Jirayának, Habanero azt üzeni, hogy ha rossz hatással lesz rád, jobb, ha felkészülve hal meg!

Naruto belenevetett anyja ölelésébe.

\- Meg mondom neki.

\- És még valami. –suttogta a nő, hangja már halkult. –Mikor hazamész, kérd el a Hokagétól Uzushiogakure térképét. Ott az örökséged tőlem származó része vár rád.

Naruto bólintott.

Amint Kushina teljesen eltűnt, ő felébredt a külvilágban. Az összes tagja sajgott, mintha sót préseltek volna a bőre alá. Szóval ilyen érzés, ha valakinek hirtelen túl sok chakrája lesz. Nőtt a tisztelete az Akimichi klánnal szemben. Felpillantva egy nagyon ismerős szén színű szempárral akadt össze a tekintete. Csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy Sasuke azt ígérte, nem fog beszélni, nem azt, hogy távol marad. Egy mosoly költözött az arcára és intett az utolsó Uchihának, hogy foglaljon helyet.

Sasuke nehezen emésztette meg a hírt barátja szüleivel kapcsolatban. Mikor Naruto ezt látta, jobban kihúzta magát. Most először érezték magukat mester és tanítvány szerepekben, amint Naruto Sasuke felett ült a sziklán.

\- Sasuke. –a fiú felpillantott rá csendes dühöngéséből. –Mi ketten árvák vagyunk. Az egyetlen családunkat, ami valaha lehet, nekünk kell megválasztanunk. A Yondaime Hokage volt az apám. A Hokage az egész falu atyja, így nekem felelősségem van a falu felé.

\- Hát nem érted Dobe? A Hősük vagy! A Hercegük! Ők pedig az első alkalommal keresztre feszítenének, ha biztosra tudnák, hogy megússzák! Hogy védheted még mindig őket?

Arcára gyengéd mosoly költözött.

\- Mond Sasuke. Mire vágyom én szerinted?

A holló felsóhajtott és nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Barátokra. Családra. Erőre, hogy megvédhesd őket, hogy megfelelj.

\- Így van. Akkor mond, mi a probléma?

\- Az, hogy ezt máshol is megtalálnád! Egy szavadba kerül és Hinata veled megy. Pokolba már, én is veled megyek! Miért akarsz olyan helyen lakni, ahol gyűlölnek?

\- Mert ezért a népért adták az életüket a szüleim. Ez volt az a hely, amiért apám a frontvonalon harcolt és később rémálmok gyötörték. Ez volt az a hely, amelyet anyám, hozzám hasonlóan minden egyes lélegzetével védett. Itt élnek a barátaim családjai. Itt él a szerelmem családja. Itt van minden, amire szükségem van.

Sasuke hallgatott. Naruto pontosan tudta, mennyire érzékeny pont ez a számára. Ő talán soha nem nyelte volna le ugyan azt a bánásmódot, amit neki kellett eltűrnie nap mint nap a faluban.

\- És azt szeretném, ha te is megértenéd ezt. –komorult el hirtelen. –Nem az a lényeg, hogy mindenki szeressen minket Sasuke. Csak az számít, hogy az a kevés önmagunkért szeressen. - Az Uchiha bólintott, de Narutonak ez még nem volt elég. - Sasuke. Tudnom kell, hogy hol áll a hűséged. –jelentette ki halasztást nem tűrő hangon.

\- Hűséges vagyok. –mondta a holló és mielőtt Naruto megszólalhatott volna, folytatta. –De nem a faluhoz. Hozzád és a csapatomhoz. A falunak viszont adhatok egy esélyt.

\- Köszönöm.

*******

Másnap reggel, miután mindenki megreggelizett és kiosztották maguk között a feladatokat, Naruto azonnal folytatta az utolsó Uchiha edzését. Ez úttal a többi Genint is bevette a gyakorlatba. Sasuke eddig mindig egyedül küzdött ellene. Látni akarta, sikerül-e beilleszkednie egy számára idegen csapatba. Öt ellenféllel megküzdeni már kihívás volt a számára is, főleg hogy a teste még csak most kezdett hozzászokni az új chakra korlátaihoz, de ezt nem mutatta ki.

Még időben félrelépett Choji nagy lendületű támadása elől. Kicsavarodva hárította a wakazashija pengéjével Sasuke támadását, mert közben Sakura shurikenjei elől is el kellett hajolnia. Sasuke, látva a lehetőséget az egyensúlya kibillentésére, minden erejével ostromolni kezdte. Naruto egy idő után visszanyerte a lába alatt a talajt és már éppen megfeddte volna a hollót, amiért abbahagyta az addig hibátlan csapatmunkát a többiekkel, amikor egyszer csak ki akart védeni egy támadást, de a karja többet nem mozdult.

Sasuke pengéje a nyakához simult, barátja pedig egy fölényes vigyort öltött. Naruto minden erejével megpróbált mozogni, és bár egész testében remegett az erőfeszítéstől, a jutsu egyelőre kitartott. Shikamaru, aki nagyjából nyolc méterre volt tőle, maga is elvigyorodott.

\- Megvagy. Ino!

\- Oh, a francba. –motyogta az orra alá és a tarkóján felállt a szőr.

Sasuke pofátlanul vigyorgott a sikerükön. Naruto teste egy pillanatra előre lendült, majd mikor ismét megemelte a fejét, egy győztes vigyor ült az arcán.

\- Oké lustaság, én vagyok, elengedhetsz.

A cél az volt, hogy rávegyék a Gai-Lee póz felvételére. A földön Shikamaru árnyéka visszahúzódott, teret hagyva Inonak a mozgásra. Sasuke vigyorogva várta a látványt, Naruto azonban csalódást kellett hogy okozzon. Az Uchiha wakazashija egy pillanat múlva kirepült a kezéből, a nyakánál pedig egy penge húzódott.

\- Tényleg srácok? –kérdezte csalódott hangon. – Többet vártam volna.

Úgy tűnik nem csak Sasuke volt az, aki benézte a dolgot. Sakura és Choji szintén egy-egy klón pengéjének végén voltak. Ugyan ez a helyzet volt Shikamaruval is, aki homlokon csapta magát. Egy utolsó klón az ölébe vette a földön fekvő Inot és az összeterelt csapathoz hozta.

\- Kezdjük ott, hogy mi a fenéért választattok ilyen bonyolult célt? Már az elején a tudtomra adtátok vele, hogy Ino lesz az ütőkártyátok. – Sakura grimaszolt egyet. Shikamaru az elején megpróbált valami más célt kitűzni, de leszavazták. - Te pedig miért nem küzdöttél az igazadért Shika, ha tudtad, hogy nem jó ötlet? –feddte meg őt is. –Majd a küldetéseken sem érvelsz a hülyeségek ellen, mert túl „kellemetlen”?

A klónok eloszlottak, miután Ino is ébredezni kezdett.

\- Te pedig hogy dőlhettél be a színjátékomnak Sasuke? Tudtad jól, hogy Ino nem tudja azonnal átvenni felettem az irányítást, ha egyáltalán át tudja már. Gyakorlatilag figyelmen kívül hagytál egy életbevágó információt a küldetés részletei között.

Visszafordult az árnyékhasználóhoz.

\- És te miért engedtél el egyáltalán? Csak azért, mert használtam Ino becenevét? Ha ez éles helyzet lett volna, az ellenségeitek kémjei ezt figyelték volna meg először.

A leckézetés végén már mindegyiküknek vörös volt a füle hegye, még Chojinak és Sakurának is, pedig ők voltak az egyetlenek, akiket Naruto nem szidott le név szerint. Éppen elég általános megfeddést dobott feléjük ahhoz, hogy mindenki megtalálhassa a maga ingét, amit szégyenszemre magára vehet.

***** **

Kakashi és Asuma egy mosollyal az arcukon figyelték, ahogy az egész banda, teljesítési vágytól égve ismét egyszerre támad a szőkére, az mégis játszi könnyedséggel hiúsítja meg minden próbálkozásukat, miközben még van benne elég szusz tippeket osztogatni.

\- Elképesztő, hogyan inspirálja a többieket. –motyogta Asuma. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy egy igazi zsenivel állunk szemben. Remélhetőleg a Yondaime példáját követi, és nem az Itachiét.

\- A fiú tökéletesen hűséges a faluhoz. –vonta össze értetlenül a szemöldökét Kakashi.

\- Itachi is az volt.

*******

Naruto klónjai megállás nélkül kémlelték a szigetet. Több száz klónja volt elrejtve állati alakban, és néhány tucat, akiket szeretett „hajtóknak” nevezni, a saját alakjában végezte az előre meghatározott rutin őrjáratokat. Azok az ellenségek, akik nem vették észre az egyszerű klónokat nem jelentettek túl sok fejtörést a számára. Inkább azokra volt kíváncsi, akik az ANBU rejtőzködése ellenére is el tudták kerülni őket. Ezek inkább a felbérelt szökött ninják voltak. A hajtókat ugyan elkerülték, viszont az állati alakban rejtőzködni klónokat már nem tudták.

Így talált rá Naruto erre az érdekes személyre. Ninja kiképzést kapott, ez a mozgása és a légzése alapján kétségtelen, mégis civil ruhában gyűjt gyógynövényeket egy tisztás közepén. Úgy tűnik nem jött rá az állat trükkre, mert a hajtókat elkerülte. Ezzel el is árulta magát.

Az eredeti Naruto, amint megkapta a jelentést, kevés vacillálás után létrehozott egy speciális klónt erre az esetre. A többivel ellentétben ebbe a klónba raktározott egy nagy adag Senjutsu és Bijuu chakrát is, arra az esetre, ha harcra kerülne a sor. Az apró rádióról nem is beszélve, aminek hála élő időben hallgatta a beszélgetést. Ő maga a fiúkkal megosztott szobában ült. Eddig a Hiraishin pecséttel foglalkozott, míg mellette Sasuke elméletet tanult. Sikamaru és Choji is a szobában lazsáltak. Persze mindhármuk figyelmét felkeltette, amikor Naruto hirtelen intézkedni kezdett.

A Speciális Klón mellé készített három nagyon egyszerűt. Ezeket csak arra fogja használni, hogy parancsokat osztogasson a Speciális Klónnak a nélkül, hogy be kellene kapcsolnia a rádiót. Az ellenség hallása kiváló, bizonyára ő is elkapná a frekvenciákat. Közben csinált még egy klónt és el is oszlatta az új parancsok birtokában, melynek hála a több száz elrejtett klónja azonnal feladatot váltott.

\- Mi történik? –kérdezte Choji.

Szája elé tette az egyik ujját, majd szabad karját a felhúzott térdén pihentette. A Speciális Klón éppen ekkor érte el a tisztást. A kezdeti parancsnak híven kapcsolatot kezdeményezett.

\- Üdv! Nem gondoltam, hogy más is lesz errefelé. –jegyezte meg mosolygó hangon.

\- Üdv Shinobi-san! Mi járatban vagy?

\- Hát, a parancs szerint gyógynövényekért jöttem, de gondoltam alszok itt egyet, mielőtt visszamegyek. Egész éjjel őrt álltam és őszintén? Hulla vagyok.

\- Gyógynövényekért? Talán egy barátod beteg?

\- Igazából sérült. Látom te is gyógynövényt gyűjtesz. Barát? Vagy család?

\- Nem, nem család, de attól még egy számomra nagyon fontos személy.

\- Hogy sérült meg?

Minimális mértékkel hosszabb csend következett, mint ami egy átlag társalgásban előfordult volna, majd a fiú válaszolt. Hangja sokkal feszültebb volt, mint eddig, bár ezt igyekezett palástolni.

\- Honnan veszed, hogy sérült?

\- Hát a gyógynövényekből, amiket eddig szedtél. Külső sérülés, fertőzés mentes, elég fájdalmas, kisugárzó. –A klón nevetett. – Eléggé otthon kell lennem a témában. A csapattársaim hírből sem ismerik az önmegtartóztatás fogalmát.

Naruto ekkor megkapta az egyik eloszlatott állat klón emlékeit. A kijelölt tizenkét Hajtó elfoglalta a pozícióját a tisztás körül. Az előtte levő egyik klónra pillantott, de még nem szólalt meg, figyelme még mindig a beszélgetésen volt.

\- Valóban külső sérülés, de szerencsére nem súlyos. Se perc alatt talpra áll majd, ebben biztos vagyok.

\- Fenyegesd meg! –sziszegte hirtelen az eredeti Naruto a klónnak, aki nyomban eloszlatta magát. A rádión keresztül hallották, amint a Speciális Klón megszólal.

\- Ez igazán jó hír! De a helyedben nem engedném ki az ágyból ilyen gyorsan. Inkább feküdjön és morogjon még pár napig, mint hogy hasonló baleset történjen a jövőben. Hiszen jobb nem keresni a bajt, nincs igazam?

A szobában levő másik három Genin feszülten bámultak a sarokból. Naruto a helyzet ellenére is kényelmesen ült a fal mellett és olvashatatlan arccal bámulta az adóvevőt. 

\- Attól tartok ez ellen semmit sem lehet tenni, Shinobi-san. Neki ez a hivatása.

\- Hát, az bizony kár. De legalább itt vagy neki te, aki mindig összefoltozod, nem?

Újabb nehéz csend következett. Amikor a fiú legközelebb megszólalt, a hangja komolyabb és fagyosabb volt, mint eddig.

\- Most meg fogsz ölni, Shinobi-san?

Az eredeti Naruto szája sarka egy pillanatra apró mosolyra rezdült. Ellökte magát a faltól és talpra állt.

\- Mond el neki.

Egy újabb klón oszlatta el magát, Naruto Speciális klónja pedig azon nyomban megszólalt az adóvevő másik végén.

\- Ha a mögötted ólálkodó két felbérelt hiányzó ninja segítségére számítasz, késő. Pontosan három és fél perccel ez előtt kaptam meg a megerősítést a klónjaimtól. A két B besorolású szökött ninja, név szerint Mifune Tadayoshi és Yamabe Masaru halott. A terved, miszerint megtámadod az ügyfél házát és fogságba ejted a civil családot, szintén meghiúsult, amikor egy újabb csapat klón végzett a közelben ólálkodó összes banditával. Ráadásul a próbálkozásod az egyetlen Jonin rangú shinobi elcsalására a hídról szintén csődbe ment, mivel Hatake Kakashi eddig minden egyes szavunkat hallotta.

Naruto arcát egy apró, győztes mosoly piszkálta, de nem engedett utat. Csak nem hitték, hogy védtelenül hagyja a sebezhető pontjait? Még ha őt alá is becsülték, jól tudták, hogy a Másoló Ninja is köztük van, aki nem pusztán egy rettegett ellenfél, de egy háborús veterán is egyben. Ennyire alábecsülnék őket? Vagy van valami, ami elkerülte a figyelmét?

Nem, az összes civil célpontot szemmel tartja. Bármi más történik, az materiális és később helyrehozhatja az elfoglalt vállalaton keresztül. Persze, erről az ellenségnek nem volt tudomása. De mégis, a jeges kétkedés, hogy valami felett elsiklott megtöltötte az ereit.

\- Mielőtt megtámadnál, Shinobi-san. –szólalt meg hirtelen a fiú, hangja fagyos, de óvatos. –Kérlek, vess egy pillantást erre.

Rövid csend állt be a rádió mindkét felén. Naruto állkapcsa megfeszült és egy verejtékcsepp csúszik végig a halántékán, bár ezen kívül nem mutatott külső változást. Legbelül azonban tajtékzott a dühtől. A dühtől az ellenség és saját maga felé. Hát itt számolta el magát. Szemmel tartotta a küldetés célpontjait. A társait viszont csak minden két órában jelentkeztette be.

És most náluk van Sakura.

\- A mesterem hajlandó megkímélni az életét az ügyféléért cserébe.

\- Nincs felhatalmazásom a csapatomat részesíteni előnyben az ügyféllel szemben. –válaszolta a Speciális Klón kimért, gyilkos hangon.

\- Naruto –szólalt fel hirtelen Kakashi hangja egy másik adóvevőből, de azonnal elnémította.

\- Mutasd a lapjaikat. –parancsolta a mellette levő klónnak, aki azonnal eloszlatta magát.

Ezt követően kikapcsolta az adóvevőt, így nem hallottak többet a beszélgetésből. Csapattárai egymást letaposva akartak több információt megtudni, ő viszont egyelőre csak kiviharzott a szobából és egy határozott mozdulattal kinyitotta a szemben levő szoba ajtaját, ahol Ino és Sakura szálltak meg. Ino éppen öltözködött, ezért pipacs vörösre vált és éppen a fejéhez vágta volna a legközelebbi tárgyat, amikor észrevette az arckifejezését.

\- Hol van Sakura?

A kunoichi abszolút becsületére legyen mondva, hogy azonnal shinobi módba kapcsolt, elkomorult az arca és habozás nélkül félretette sérelmét a lehetséges küldetés érdekében.

\- A zuhanyzóban. Két perce ment be.

Naruto azonnal csinált magából egy második Speciális Klónt, ami Shunshin jutsuval el is tűnt a szobából.

*******

Kakashi egész testét jeges verejték áztatta. Fejében újra és újra végigkongtak a szőke szavai. „Nincs felhatalmazásom a csapatomat részesíteni előnyben az ügyféllel szemben.” Ezt mondta, ezzel egyszer s mindenkorra a küldetést helyezve előtérbe a csapattársai élete helyett. Mégis hogy nem vette észre a jeleket? Tudnia kellett volna, a szőke egy vérbeli shinobi. Nem csak az edzésében, de a gondolkodásmódjában is.

Csak azért, mert nyitott volt és barátságos mindenkivel, azt hitte, hogy benne is ott van a konohai csapatszellem. Összeszorította a fogait és felidézte a Naruto által megadott koordinátákat. Muszáj lesz elhagynia a pozícióját és személyesen sietnie foglyul ejtett bajtársuknak, bárki is legyen az, amikor a jobbján, a híd peremén landolt egy magányos alak.

Naruto egyik klónja volt. A fiú arca nem árult el semmit, viszont kezét az oldalán levő fegyver markolatán pihentette.

\- Hova készülsz? –kérdezte borzongatóan nyugodt, érzelemmentes hangján. –Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi végignézett a fiún. Egy pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa, egy klónnal van dolga. De nem is ez keltette fel a figyelmét. A tekintete. Naruto pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejében. A Jonin érezte megfeszülni az állizmait.

\- Egy bajtársunk bajban van Naruto. Egy konohai ninja nem hagyhatja cserben a társait.

\- _„A küldetés az első.”_ –idézte rezzenéstelenül a shinobik negyedik parancsolatát. – Nem veszélyeztethetem az ügyfelem épségét egy bajtársam életéért cserébe.

A Jonin gyilkos szándéka végigpergett a félkész hídon. Egy konohai ninja nem gondolkodhat így! A szőke Genin viszont csak oldalra döntötte a fejét. Arckifejezése alig észrevehetően megváltozott. Szemöldökei megemelkedtek kissé, szemei összehúzódtak, száját szavakra nyitotta, de végül a kifejezés éppen olyan gyorsan eltűnt, mint ahogy megjelent. Naruto tekintete felragyogott, Kakashit pedig kirázta a hideg. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy egy nagyon ügyes pszichopatával van dolga, csak eddig nem tűnt fel senkinek.

Aztán a szőke szavainak hatására minden feszültség eltűnt a testéből.

\- Kész is! Ügyfél biztonságban és Sakura megmentve.

Éppen ekkor landolt egy második Naruto a hídon és Kakashi azonnal látta, hogy ez egy újabb klón, viszont ebbe hatalmas mennyiségű chakrát ültettek. Karjaiban Sakura nem volt eszméleténél, de a mellkasa lassan emelkedett. A fiatal jinchuuriki éppen csak megvetette a lábát a hídon, amikor Sakura ébredezni kezdett.

\- Jól vagy, Sakura?

\- Hm? Naruto? Mi történt? Csak arra emlékszem, hogy… - A lány szemei hirtelen felcsillantak a felismeréstől, majd megborzongott. –Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél.

\- Szóra sem érdemes Sakura. Erre valók a bajtársak.

Amíg az első klón a Sakura karjain és lábain levő sérülésekkel foglalkozott, addig a második odasétált Kakashihoz. A Jonin kissé kábán hallgatta végig a történetet. Az eredeti Naruto ugyan nem mozdult el a házból, viszont a rendelkezésére álló információk alapján szétküldte a közelben levő klónjait egy rácsháló alakzatba, akik egy-egy chakra hullámmal közel fél percen belül bemérték csapattársa helyzetét. Ezt követően az ellenség egyszerű bandita tagjait megölték a közelében levő klónok, a Speciális Klón pedig megmérkőzött a B besorolású szökött ninjával, aki elrabolta a lányt.

\- Miért nem a klónt hagytad otthon?- kérdezte végül, amikor végre kiment a szervezetéből az adrenalin löket hatása.

\- Valóban az lett volna a konohai értékrend szerint elfogadott módszer és bizonyára a korosztályom egésze így tett volna. –A Naruto klón lepillantott az alattuk zúgó hatalmas víztömegre. –De én nem tehetek hasonlóan sensei. Engem teljesen más mércéhez állítanak, mint a többieket.

A Joninnak kedve volt káromkodni. A gondolatai össze-vissza cikáztak a fejében. Naruto tizenkét éves, a falu fejesei viszont, a Hokage kivételével, soha nem gondoltak rá gyermekként. A fiú egy fegyver volt a szemükben. Ha csak egy pillanatra is gyengeséget mutat, ha csak egy pillanatra is kilép az általuk meghatározott kódrendszerből, a vezetőség mindent el fog követni a hiba „orvoslása” érdekében. Kami tudja, mit művelnének a csapattal, ha Naruto hirtelen abbahagyná a hideg fejjel gondolkodást és csak egy pillanatra is azt az érzést keltené, hogy a személyes kapcsolatai befolyásolják a döntéshozó képességeit.

\- Senkinek nem kellet volna tudni, ki maradt otthon. –próbálkozott még egyszer utoljára. Már éppen felajánlotta volna, hogy még ő is hazudott volna a jelentésében, de a szőke keserűen elnevette magát.

\- Kérlek, ne kísérts sensei. Nem akarok hazudni a feletteseimnek. Már a titkaim egyedül elég kuszák ahhoz, hogy az egész létem egy hazugság legyen.

Kakashi nehéz szívvel ugyan, de bólintott. Bármennyire is keserű pirula volt lenyelni a gondolatot, hogy a szőke tanítványát ilyen szigorú szabályokhoz kötik, legalább Sakura épségben megmenekült. Ráadásul ez egy tökéletes alkalom volt a saját szemeinek a felnyitására is. Nem várhatja el a fiútól, hogy Geninként viselkedjen, mert az szinte tiltott volt neki. Ha úgy akarja felfedezni a stílusát, ahogy azt Sakurával és Sasukéval teszi, csak erőltetett és pontatlan eredményeket fog kapni.

A fiúval szembeni elvárásait megváltoztatta Veterán Geninről Tapasztalatlan Joninra.

*******

Egy átlagos küldetésnapnak indult. A csapat fele a hídon volt, a hídépítőt védték. Naruto ezt a napot pihenő napnak nyilvánította, hogy a Geninek lazíthassanak egy kicsit. Mivel nem volt kenyere a tétlenség, Sasuke a senseiiel tartott a hídra, őt pedig követte Sakura is. Még Choji is kimozdult velük, hogy „étvágyat csináljon” a vacsorának, amit Tsunami-san már órák óta főzött. Ma különösen nagy lakomát akart készíteni a csapatnak, mert Naruto klónjai éppen a reggel hoztak egy friss adag húst az éjjeli vadászatból.

Naruto a ház tetején feküdt, a szabad szem számára sziesztázott. Valójában figyelemmel kísérte a ház körüli területet és folyamatosan hallgatta a klónhálózata jelentéseit. A faluban napok óta csend volt és nyugalom. A „Nagy Mészárlást” követően nem jött senki „rendet tartani”. Bizonyára nem volt elég ember a négy kiürített bázis életben tartására és a Fő Épület kellő megerősítésére sem, ezért nem zargatták a falut.

Éppen azon morfondírozott, lassan ideje lenne a saját küldetését is életbe léptetni. Elég információt gyűjtött a Hullámok Földjéről, Gato embereiről, üzleteiről és már ötletei is voltak, hogyan számoljon fel mindenkit, aki a vállalaton belül az útjába állna a tervei kivitelezése közben. A Vének által feladott küldetés szerint a vállalat pénzének egy sármos százalékát a Hullámok Földjének újraépítésébe kell befektetnie és közben egyértelművé kell tennie a lakosok számára, hogy tőle, egy _Konohai Ninjától_ érkezett a segítség.

A vezetőség már tudja, hogy készenlétben áll. A madárnak álcázott klón három napja indult haza és a múlt éjjel eloszlatta magát. Az ANBU csapata bármely pillanatban megérkezhet. A vállalat elfoglalása ANBU küldetésnek számított, így Kapitányként kell majd fellépnie. Amint megérkezik a csapat, hozzá is lát majd.

Ekkor érezte meg, hogy valakik átlépték a ház köré felhúzott két rétegű riasztó pecsét külső határát. A lehető legnagyobb sebességével készített magából egy klónt, aki átvette a helyét a tetőn, ő maga pedig beleolvadt az egyik fa lombjainak árnyjátékába és várta, kik bukkannak fel. Két bandita volt. Egészen addig nem tett semmit, amíg az egyik a házhoz való settenkedése közben a fegyveréért nem nyúlt. Ez után egy pillanatot sem tétovázott. Két kunai a szemeik közé. Mire földet értek, már rég halottak volna. Asuma-san kijött a házból. Bizonyára hallotta a testek puffanását. Látva a két halott banditát, felnézett a tetőre.

Naruto klónjai, akik az akció hatására közelebb húzódtak a házhoz, még egy egész csapat egyszerű bandita közeledtét jelezték a rádión. Visszaugrott a tetőn fekvő klónja mellé, szavait a Jonin felé intézve, de tekintetét az erdőn tartva.

\- Még legalább két tucat tart erre az erdő felől. Ezt én elintézem.

A férfi bólintott. Naruto látta az arcán, hogy a Jonin egy része még mindig felkavarónak találta, hogy egy Genin az első küldetésén ennyi emberrel végez, mégsem szólt semmit. Naruto maga inkább nem engedett hasonló gondolatokat előtérbe férkőzni. A siránkozásnak nem volt helye az életben. Előbb utóbb, jinchuuriki lévén, úgy is hozzá kell szoknia a gyilkoláshoz. Hallotta, amint a férfi odabent elmagyarázza a történeket, majd megnyugtatta Tsunami-sant és Inarit. 

Megelégedve a civilek válaszaival, a fák közé vetette magát és az egyik ágon landolva óvatosan előhúzta az új kardját. Amint a banditák alá értek, Naruto bizalmas hangon suttogott a pengének.

\- Szóródj Kuroi Senbonzakura.

A kard lassan sziromszerű pengékre bomlott és esőként hullott alá a banditákra. Naruto a szívében érezte a fegyver szándékait. Akárcsak ő, a kard is szeretett gyorsan túl lenni a gyilkosságokon. A legtöbb áldozatnak átvágta legalább négy ütőerét, ami szinte fájdalommentes halálhoz vezetett. Amikor az utolsó bandita is összeesett, Naruto felkapta a fejét.

A hídnál levő őrszeme éppen ekkor oszlatta el magát. Amíg a kard újra össze nem állt előtte a levegőben, készített egy újabb klónt, akivel elküldte ezt az információt Asuma-senseinek. Ő maga elkapta a kardot és teljes sebességgel rohant a híd felé.

*******

Amikor Naruto elérte a hidat, azonnal felmérte a helyzetet. Sasuke a Jég Tükör Technika fogságában, Kakashi párbajba zárva Zabuzával. Tovább vezetve a figyelmét, észrevette a négy ellenséges ninját, akik a ködöt kihasználva igyekeztek lecsapni Sakurára, Chojira és a hídépítőre, ezért úgy döntött, először a rejtőzködőket veszi célba.

Az erejük nem tűnt veszélyesnek, mind a négy Chunin szinten állt. Egészen addig, amíg egyesével ki tudja őket szedni, semmi gondot nem fognak jelenteni. Hangtalanul, a legjobb lopakodását alkalmazva, oldalról megközelítette a két Genint és a hídépítőt. Csendben hátra intette őket, miközben ő létrehozott három klónt, akik Henge segítségével felvették a kicserélt személyek alakját.

Az eredeti Naruto beleveszett a ködbe azzal a céllal, hogy amint lehetősége nyílik rá, megkerüli az ellenséget. A négy ninja vagy nem vett észre semmit, vagy megvolt a maguk terve és ezért nem adták jelét. Pár másodperc múlva penge és hús találkozásának hangja töltötte be a környéket, amit egy üvöltés kísért.

A következő pillanatban egy-egy kék gömb csapódott újabb két ellenség mellkasába. A támadás ereje ledobta őket a hídról és egy nagy csobbanással érkeztek a vízbe, akkor azonban már nem éltek. A köd a támadások szele következtében eléggé szertefoszlott ahhoz, hogy a híd azon részén álló személyek láthassák egymást. Tazuna és Sakura, de még Choji is az első sorból volt szemtanúja annak, hogyan húzza végig wakashija pengéjét a sérült ninja torkán.

\- Ne menjetek messzire. –szólt hátra a válla fölött, visszarejtőzött a ködbe, felkészülve a negyedik ellenfelére.

Fegyverek csattanása és különféle káromkodások töltötték meg a ködöt, amely lassan visszakúszott a helyére, ismét csökkentve a látóteret. Mivel a köd át volt itatva chakrával, még Narutonak is nehezére esett a chakra érzékelés, bár a senjutsuval feljavított érzékszervei kompenzálták ezt a pillanatnyi akadályt.

A következő ninját pár összecsapás alatt sikerült kivégeznie. Egy darabig meggyűjtötte ugyan a baját, mert úgy tűnt, ő valahogy képes megérezni a jelenlétét a ködben is. Naruto végül is létszámfölénnyel gyűrte le. Az első négy ellen még valahogy tudott védekezni, de az ötödik megölte. Mikor ezzel is végzett egy kisebb chakra impulzust küldött szét, így a köd ismét oszlott kissé és tekintete találkozott a Chojiéval.

\- Már csak Zabuza van és a társa. Azért legyetek résen.

Még éppen megvárta, hogy a fiú dacosan bólintson, majd Sasuke felé vette az irányt.

*******

Sasuke minden képességét latba vetette a Sharingan újabb előhívására. Nem szerette volna bevallani, de nagyon sokat segített, hogy a doujutsu Naruto leleplezésekor ösztönösen a felszínre tört, így volt egy kevéske fogalma arról, hol kellene tapogatóznia. Ő és Naruto ezen a héten minden éjszaka tartottak három óra privát edzést a barlangban, ahol a szőke mindent megtett, hogy előcsalogassa a doujutsut. A létező legnagyobb sebességével támadta, ezzel arra kényszerítve a hollót, hogy megpróbálja követni. Bár közel voltak, még mindig nem jártak sikerrel.

De már ez is kezdett elégnek mutatkozni ahhoz, hogy a rá zúduló senbon tűk nagy részét kikerülje. Titkon azonban megpróbált rájönni a fiú ritmusára, hogy akkor támadhasson rá, amikor kilép a tükörből és sebezhető. Ez nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint gondolta és jó pár találat érte a miatt, hogy a fiú mozgására figyelt és nem a tűkre.

*******

Naruto a dómon kívül érdeklődve nézte a jelenetet. Őszintén úgy gondolta, hogy a holló képes lesz felébresztenie a Sharinganját, ha még legalább öt percet eltölt odabent. Ám ez azzal járna, hogy veszélyeztetni kellene az életét. Minden izma ugrásra készen volt, hogy baj esetén a dóm közepén teremjen és megvédje a csapattársát. Ekkora távolságból ez egyáltalán nem jelentett gondot a számára.

Minden egyes sikeres senbon támadásnál egy utolsó rohadéknak érezte magát, amiért hagyta a hollót szenvedni, de ezt megpróbálta azzal elseperni, hogy Sasuke biztos jobban örülne a felébresztett doujutsujának, mint a felmentő seregnek és így legalább Sakura is eltölthet egy kis időt az Uchihával, amíg bekötözi a sérüléseit.

Legutóbb a tisztáson a fiúnak sikerült elmenekülnie előle, ugyan akkor a Speciális Klónnak még volt lehetősége megsebezni a lábát. Ez most látszott a mozgásán, ami lelassult kissé az első összecsapásukhoz képest.

Naruto úgy saccolta, hogy legfeljebb egy vagy két perc kellett volna még, amikor az ellenség dühbe gurult és hatalmas mennyiségű tűt zúdított Sasukéra. Ez után már egy töredék pillanatot sem várhatott tovább, egy szempillantás alatt a dómon belül volt, két kézzel megmarkolva az Uchiha vállait, hogy az energia őt el ne tántorítsa, majd egy hatalmas adag chakrát kiengedve eltérítette a tűket. Pár még így is célba talált és mindketten kaptak belőle, de jobb volt, mint hogy a holló sündisznóvá változzon.

\- Látom, megizzasztnak Teme.

\- Hn.

Megelégedve a válasszal, inkább a több tucat tükörben levő Hamis Ninja Vadásznak szentelte a figyelmét. Annak a maszkja egy része még mindig hiányzott, ennek ellenére nem tudott olvasni sem a látható arcából, sem a tartásából.

\- Reméltem, hogy nem futok össze többé veled Shinobi-san. –mondta kissé zavartan a tükör mögül az ellenség.

\- Nincs szerencséd. 

Nem vesződve a Rasenshurikennel, amikor Sasuke ennyire közel volt hozzá, inkább egy bijuu chakrával megtámogatott Rasengan mellett döntött. A gömb egy pillanat alatt az eredeti formájának ötszörösére nőtt, a színe sötét lilává változott, a hangja pedig robajszerűvé torzult. A megcélzott tükörnek esélye sem volt. Szerencsére Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül követte a készségesen teremtett kivezető úton keresztül. A többi jégtükör vízzé olvadt, a hamis vadász pedig velük szemben jelent meg.

Amint feléjük rugaszkodott, Sasuke volt az, aki egy kunaiial a kezében válaszolt a támadásra. Naruto az egyik félkész tartó oszlopon állt és csak felvigyázó szemekkel nézte, ahogy a két tinédzser párszor összecsap, majd hátrább csúsznak. További öt perc párharc után nem csak Sasuke, de az idegen is sebekkel gazdagodott. Ez alatt ő egy tapodtat sem mozdult, csupán kritikus szemmel nézte a harcot.

Hacsak Sasuke élete nem kerül veszélybe, nem fog ismét közbeavatkozni. Ritka lehetőség volt a fiú számára, hogy éles harcban próbálja ki magát és edződjön. Ráadásul egy olyan ellenféllel szemben, akinek a harci stílusa nagyban eltért a sajátjától. Különben is, ezen a ponton nyílván való volt, hogy az ellenség őt nem képes legyőzni, így átadta Sasukénak, hogy a holló tanuljon. 

Mind a hárman felfigyeltek a hirtelen elkezdődött madárcsicsergésre.

\- Mi ez? –értetlenkedett Sasuke.

\- Chidori. – válaszolta Naruto. –Még egy pár pillanat és a sensei is végez.

Még soha nem látta élőben ezt a jutsut. A chakra annyira sűrű volt, hogy még szabad szemmel is látni lehetett volna benne a chakrát. A Gorudogan és a Senjutsu segítségével még annál is több információhoz jutott. Le volt nyűgözve.

A hamis vadász azonnal eltűnt a szavait követően, Naruto pedig elkomorult a látványra, éppen csak nem fintorodott el. A fiú Zabuza elég ugrott, feláldozva a saját életét. Persze ezzel csak egyetlen másodpercet nyert a férfinak. Narutonak eszébe sem volt kihasználatlanul hagyni a lehetőséget, ha már Kakashi kutyái mozgásképtelenné tették az ellenfelét.

Előhúzva a wakazashiját, villámsebességgel a férfi mögé lépett és a hátába döfte a pengét. Mivel az egyik kutya eléggé útban volt, ezt oldalról kellett megtennie, de a célzása pontos volt, mint mindig. A férfi hatalmas fegyvere, amivel ketté akarta szelni a fiú testét az ellenségével együtt, kicsúszott a kezéből. Kakashi a földre fektette a halott fiút és egy hidegrázó hang kíséretében kihúzta a kezét a mellkasából.

Sensei és tanítványa jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott, majd lenéztek a két halottra. Ezzel kivégezték a két legerősebb ellenfelüket. Valaki tapsolni a híd végében. Mindenki arra fordult. Naruto szeme összeszűkült, ahogy meglátta a banditák csapata előtt álló alakot.

Jobb időzítés nem is létezett.

\- **Gaki. –**szólt a fejében a róka.

\- _Tudom._

\- Nos, meg kell köszönnöm nektek, hogy segítettetek megszabadulni a szeméttől. Így legalább nem kell fizetnem. –vigyorgott az alacsony férfi. –De attól tartott, itt nektek is meg kell halnotok.

Szóval eljött a tökéletes pillanat a Jonin beavatására.

\- Sensei. –szólalt meg Naruto és Kakashi rá nézett. Felé nyújtotta a küldetés tekercsét. –Csak diszkréten. Ezeket én elintézem.

Lassan elkezdett az ellenség felé sétálni, közben ráérősen visszacsúsztatta a wakazashit a tokjába. Helyette inkább a másik markolat félő nyúlt a válla felett. Előhúzva a kardot, azonnal a szájához emelte a pengét. Bizalmasan suttogta a fegyvernek a parancsot, amely szinte azonnal ezer meg ezer darabjára hullott.

\- Te főnök. –próbálkozott remegő hangon az egyik bandita. – Ez _az_ a kölyök.

Naruto nem törődött a reakcióikkal, amik a döbbenttől a szkeptikusig húzódtak. Lassú ütemben sétált tovább, egyetlen csuklómozdulattal feléjük zúdítva a penge vihart. Bár Gatot meg kellett kímélnie a további céljai érdekében, a többi ellenségre vonatkozóan nem voltak megkötései. Mire elérte azt a pontot, ahol az első banditák összeestek, már mindenki halott volt, Gato pedig egy csónak segítségével menekült.

Amint a kard összeállt a kezében, visszahelyezte a tokjába. Egy utolsó pillantással leellenőrizte csapattársai állapotát, tekintete összeakadt a tanárukéval. Kakashi éppen akkor pillantott fel a tekercsből, tekintete egy ANBU semlegessége. Aprót biccentett az irányába. Ennyi elég is volt, visszafordult a prédája felé és leugrott a hídról.

*******

Visszakövette Gatot a rejtekhelyéig és alaposan megjegyezte magának a helyet. Ez után visszatért a házhoz. Út közben már átöltözött az ANBU felszerelésébe. A tetőn ácsorgott a kémény mellett, a maszkja fel volt tolva és csendesen élvezte a napnyugtát. Sasuke éppen ekkor tért vissza az erdőben tartott gyakorlatozásból. A klón, aki eddig felügyelte az edését nagyjából három perce oszlatta el magát.

Az Uchiha talán megérezte magán a pillantása súlyát, mert felnézett a tetőre. Tekintetük azonnal összeakadt és látta a fiú kezét ökölbe szorulni. Úgy tűnik az örökös még az óta sem tette túl magát a tényen, hogy Naruto az ANBU tagja. 

\- Most meg mit akarnak tőled, Dobe? -kérdezte morogva.

Naruto csendesen elmosolyodott a kérdésre. 

\- Attól tartok ez az információ titkos Jonin rang alatt, Teme.

A holló hangosan és bosszankodva kifújta a levegőt, szemöldöke megrándult.

\- Hát persze, hogy az. -megrázta a fejét. -Legalább ne ölesd meg magad.

Mintha csak Amaterasu-sama rendezte volna így, éppen ekkor érkezett meg a csapata. A vezetőség úgy tűnik kilenc shinobit küldött otthonról. Mind ismerős maszkok. A kilencből nyolc tag a tetőn landolt, alacsonyabban, mint ahogy ő állt. Sasuke szemei alig észrevehetően kikerekedtek, amikor a kilencedik, Tokage, a Másodkapitánya, letérdelt előtte.

\- Készen állunk Taicho. -mormogta szokásos monoton hangján.

\- Nem húzzuk az időt. -értett egyet, lehúzva arca elé a maszkját. -Bízom benne, hogy tovább adott az itt látottakat a Jonin senseiednek, Uchiha-san.

Nem várta meg míg barátja kizökken a sokkból. Intett a csapatnak és belelendültek az éjszakába.

*******

Bejutni az erődbe pofon egyszerű volt. Már napok óta feltérképezte ezt a helyet és pontosan tudta, mire számíthat a falai között. Tovább adott minden információt a csapat számára, megtervezték a formációt és megkezdték az akciót. Még egyedül küzdve is elég lett volna a banditák ellen, hiszen a szűk folyosók megakadályozták, hogy egyszerre négynél több ellenfél kerüljön az útjába. A csapat inkább azért volt jelen, hogy a hátát védje és később vasmarokban tartsa a vállalat túlélőit.

Lassan, szinte sétálva vette be a bázist. Kurama tanácsa volt az erőfitogtatás, ha eredményesen akarja átvenni az irányítást.

És azok után, amit Gato művelt a Hullámok Földjével, Naruto azt akarta, hogy a férfi úgy érezze, a Shinigami maga jön el érte. Kevesebb, mint tíz perc alatt érte el a férfi irodáját és egyben menedékét. Puszta kézzel törte be az ajtót. A keresett személy az asztala előtt remegett.

\- M-mi vagy te? –kérdezte halálra váltan.

Nem válaszolt.

A töpörödött ember, aki még a tizenkét éves Narutonál is alacsonyabb volt térdre esett és a földön mászva hátrált el a rá nehezedő jelenléttől. Ez kicsit sem hatotta meg, sőt. Elfintorodott az undortól. Egy ilyen senki kis féreg ezernyi életet tett tönkre a kapzsiságával. Életében először megértette, miért leli Anko néha élvezetét a kihallgatásokban.

\- Kérlek! Kérlek, kegyelmezz! –hebegte. –Van pénzem! Nevezz egy összeget és kifizetem!

\- Ez esetben jobban teszed, ha elkezded kiállítani a papírokat-

A férfi szemei hatalmasra nőttek, de nem mert megszólalni. Vagy csak nem tudott. Naruto éppen ekkor érte el a földön remegő alakot. Megmarkolta a mellkasánál a ruháját és elrángatta az ajtón túli tárgyaló terembe. Klónokat küldött szét, akik kicsit sem finomkodva betuszkolták a vállalat jelen levő fejeseit a szobába. Az ANBU csapat csendes őrként tornyosult mindkét oldalán, tökéletesre képzett bérgyilkosok legjobb benyomását nyújtva.

Parancsba adta, hogy a férfi állítsa ki a papírokat a vállalata teljes átadásáról, a részvényesei pedig szintén így kellett tegyenek. Mindenkit, aki csak egy szót is szólt a dolog ellen a klónok móresre tanítottak, majd visszalökték a székbe és ismét elé tolták a papírt és az írószert. Nem számított, milyen védelmező lépett át az ajtón, mindegyik meghalt, mielőtt egyáltalán az eredeti Naruto felé pillanthattak volna.

A csapata mindről gondoskodott.

Annyira sokat nem kellett győzködni őket. Elég volt alaposan összevernie Gatot és biztosítani őket, hogy ők lesznek a következők. Közel tíz perc alatt az összes papírmunka meg volt, már csak a neve hiányzott az iratokról.

\- Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. –vetette oda, éppen egy aktát olvasva.

A szobába levők, ha ez még lehetséges, négy árnyalattal fehérebbek lettek, felismerve az első vezetéknevet, egyesek talán még a másodikat is. Nem tartott sokáig, mire a cég már hivatalosan is az ő nevén volt.

\- Mindennel végeztünk? –kérdezte egy kunait pörgetve az ujjai között.

\- I-igen.

\- Helyes. Köszönjük a részvételt. –amint befejezte a mondatot, szem közt dobta a férfit, aki egy halk puffanással dőlt hátra. A szobában mindenki leizzadva nézett az új főnökre. - Úgy vélem, nincs mit mondanunk egymásnak uraim. Legjobb lesz, ha most távoznak.

Senki sem tiltakozott, fülüket farkukat behúzva takarodtak a szobából. Csak miután becsukódott az ajtó állt fel a székből, csettintéssel az asztalra idézett egy köteg aktát amiben a a faluvezetők tervei voltak a vállalat felhasználására és feléjük gesztikulált.

\- Név szerint vannak felosztva. Alapos munkát várok el.

\- Igenis!

*******

Két hét telt el az óta, hogy Naruto átvette a vállalat főnöke címet Gatotól. A céget egyelőre Naminato-nak nevezte el, éppen elég utalás, hogy ne legyen később légből kapott a színre lépése, de elég diszkrét ahhoz, hogy ne provokáljon ki azonnal támadást. Az alatt a két hét alatt négy klónja folyamatosan az utolsó Uchihát edzette, kettő átnézte a cég könyvelését, még kettő foglalkozott a változtatásokkal és egy utolsó biztosra ment, hogy a Hullámok Földje tudomást szerez a főnökváltásról és a Naminato cég segített az apró ország talpra állásában.

Naruto a csapatával együtt minden erejét latba vetette, hogy az ország, ami eddig gyűlölte a céget, most odaadáson kívül semmit se érezhessen az új főnök iránt. A Hullámok Földje csak annyit tudott, hogy Konoha keze van a hirtelen érkezett több hajó raktérnyi és szekérnyi ételben, a felújítás alá került falvakban, a tisztavíz forrásban, a vám hatalmas részének megemelésében és a hídépítőt ért megújult védelemben.

Amit Gato zsarnoksága évek alatt kisajtolt a vidékből, azt Naruto két hét alatt visszaszolgáltatta.

Bár senki sem mondta ki a nevét a cégépületen kívül, úgy tűnt Tazuna mégis összerakta a képet, mert a második hét elejétől kezdve valahányszor egy klónja végigsétált a falu utcáján, az újra megerősödő falu lakosai abbahagyták, amit éppen csináltak és fejet hajtottak előtte, nem számít hányszor kérte őket, hogy hagyják abba.

Az első hét alatt már négyszer próbálták átverni vagy megkerülni, de gyorsan meg kellett tanulniuk, hogy a Konohai ANBU nem a tegnap szállt le a falvédőről. Nem meglepő módon könnyebb volt gyilkolni ezeket a rohadékokat, miután átolvasta az összes aktát. Miután egyértelművé vált, hogy a régi részvényesekben több a kár, mint a haszon, Naruto összehívott egy gyűlést, aminek végeztével csak ő hagyta el élve a termet.

Az első hét végén jelentést küldött egy madárnak álcázott klónnal a falu vezetőinek a fejleményekről. Danzo és a Vének válaszul elküldtek egy újabb csapatot, akik a vállalat vezetését voltak hivatottak átvenni a válláról, amíg nem tartózkodik a Hullámok Földjén. Mintha Naruto bánta volna. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy Danzo érdeke az volt, hogy a Hullámok Földje Konoha szövetségei közé tartozzon, így nem kellett aggódnia az itteniekért sem.

\- Szeretném, ha a jelenlegi ügyfelünkkel üzleti kapcsolatot építenénk ki. –mondta Naruto egy ülés alkalmával. –A cég jelenleg azért létezik, hogy felerősítsen egy szövetségest Konoha számára. Sokkal hatékonyabbak leszünk, ha összedolgozunk egy képviselővel.

Amikor eljött az ideje, hogy a csapat hazatérjen, ő maga nem ment vissza a faluba, bár az egyik klónja szerint hatalmas vacsorát tartottak a tiszteletére. Nem szerette volna, ha elkezdenek kérdések repkedni az irányába a vállalatról. Miért ezt a nevet választotta? Miért rá bízták az ügyet, amikor két felnőtt is jelen volt? Magukban gondolkodhatnak róla és gyárthatják az elméleteket, amíg nem kerül olyan helyzetbe, hogy bármit meg kell erősítenie vagy le kell tagadnia.

A víz túloldalán várta be a csapatot egy megbeszélt ponton. Az alakulata a fák között követték haza a civilbe lépett kapitányukat. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Tazuna a hidat Nagy Naruto Hídnak nevezte el. A gesztus egy mosolyt csalt az arcára és látva Sasuke arckifejezését, csak találgatni tudott, mi járhat a fejében. Annyi biztos, hogy az Uchiha elégedettnek nézett ki.

Két nap alatt értek vissza a faluba. A két Jonin sensei elengedte a csapatot, mondván, ők majd jelentést tesznek. Naruto engedelmesen várt a Hokage torony tetején addig a pillanatig, amíg a két Jonin el nem hagyta az irodát. Éles füleivel azonnal meghallotta, amint az öreg szólítja.

\- Hokage-sama! –térdelt le üdvözlésképp.

\- Naruto. Örülök, hogy épségben vagy. –sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten az öreg. –Ahogy hallottam voltak némi… kellemetlenségek. –a szőke látta elsötétülni a tekintetét.

\- Jelentem, mindkét küldetést sikeresen végrehajtottam. Valóban voltak kényszeredett lépések, de ezeket sikeresen átvészeltük.

\- És… hogy érzed magad?

Naruto beszívott egy reszketeg lélegzetet és felnézett az öregre. Csak egy pillanatra, de megengedte a belső vívódásának megjelenését. Az alatt a három hét alatt sikerült nagyjából megbékélnie a dologgal, de azt nem tagadhatta, hogy a Nagy Mészárlás éjszakája egy életre megsebezte. Szerencsére, ez nem volt annyira súlyos, hogy nem volt többé harcképes.

Az öreg sajnálkozva bólintott.

\- Ma éjjel még nem kell visszatérned a másik küldetésedhez, ha pihenni szeretnél.

\- Erre semmi szükség Hokage-sama. –biztosította. –Teljes mértékben szolgálatkész vagyok.

A Hokage bólintott, átvette a két írott jelentést és elbocsájtotta.

*******

Mivel Sasuke rájött, hogy Naruto az ANBU tagja, úgy döntött, nem tölti azzal az idejét, hogy a rejtekhelyére megy átöltözni. Gyakorlottan és szakszerűen vette magára darabról darabra a ruhát és a páncélt. Sasuke az asztal előtt térdelve itta a teáját, amit az edzései közti szünetben szokott készíteni magának.

\- Ma is mész?

\- Nem látom értelmét, miért ne. –csatolta az oldalára a kardját. –Az ügy sürgős, én pedig szolgálatképes vagyok. Nincs értelme halogatni.

\- Hn.

Sasuke utoljára a bátyját látta felvenni az ANBU ruháját, és Naruto hasonlóan precíz mozdulatai olyan emlékeket ébresztettek benne, amelyekről már azt hitte, régen semmivé lettek. A mészárlás után ez az emlék volt az egyetlen, ami nem szennyeződött be a fejében a bátyjáról. A gyűlölete nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy felülírja azt a biztonságérzetet, amit ez a mozdulatsor kiváltott belőle. Hogy egy igazi profi őrzi őket, miközben alszanak.

A holló még éppen elkapta, ahogy Naruto az arca elé húzza a maszkját.

\- Jó éjt Teme.

\- Jó munkát Dobe.

*******

Naruto és a csapata gyorsan dolgoztak, mint mindig. Három óra alatt nagyszerű fejleményeket értek el, az egyik pecséttel fél óra múlva már készen is voltak. Mikor elengedte a csapatot, nem indult haza a szokásos úton, inkább arra várt, hogy megfigyelői felfedjék magukat. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, ugyanis pár pillanat múlva négy Gyökér tag jelent meg körülötte.

Nem szóltak. Nem is kérdezett. Amint az egyik a vállára tette a kezét, Shunshin segítségével máris Danzo előtt álltak. Naruto egy másodpercig vacillált, hogy megadja-e a férfinek azt a tiszteletet, hogy letérdel előtte. Végül mellette döntött. Ha Danzo habozást vagy dacot lát benne, az még komoly gondokat szül. Az engedelmesség egyszerűbb és probléma mentesebb.

Letérdelt tehát.

\- Danzo-sama.

\- Kitsune-san. –biccentett az öreg és leült az asztalához. – Nem tartalak fel sokáig. Csupán személyesen beszélni szerettem volna veled a Naminato céget illetően.

Bólintott, de nem mozdult és nem szólalt meg.

\- Remélem nem bánod, hogy közbe avatkoztam?

\- Éppen ellenkezőleg. Hálás vagyok a segítségéért.

\- Örülök, hogy így látod. –bólintott az öreg. –A cég a tied, amikor csak igényt tartasz rá. Addig is jól gondját fogjuk viselni. Ezzel nem is rabolnám tovább az idődet. Viszont lenne egy személyes kérésem az irányodban.

\- Kérés?

Danzo bólintott.

\- A hírek szerint kiemelkedő képességeid vannak fuinjutsu terén. Lenne itt valami, amire szeretném, ha vetnél egy pillantást.

Intett két Gyökér tagnak, akik az árnyak közül előhoztak egy vastagon fásliba csavart, két méter hosszú, vékony tárgyat. Az elejétől a végéig elzáró pecsétek borították, és Naruto részéről elég volt egy pillantás ahhoz, hogy tudja, ez a fuinjutsu magasiskolája.

\- Már három éve van a birtokomban ez az ereklye. –magyarázta Danzo és közelebb intette a fiút. –Eddig kilenc pecsételésben jártas személy tett kísérletet a felnyitására, de egyiküknek sem sikerült. Gondoltam, vethetnél rá egy pillantást.

_Akkor miért nem kéred meg rá Jiraya mestert?_

Természetesen tartotta a nyelvét. Danzonak ezer meg egy oka van a titkolózásra és neki egyrészt nem tiszte kérdezősködni, másrészt a kíváncsi emberek hamar sírba szállnak, főleg ha egy bizonyos félszemű Tanácstag ügyletei felől érdeklődnek. Naruto szeretett volna homlokegyenest a Hokagéhoz rohanni az információval, de jobban tudta ő annál. Egyes dolgokban nem a diplomácia volt a megfelelő út. Néha csak a régi, jól bevált erőszak jelenti a megoldást. Valószínűleg ezért nem oszlatta még fel a Hokage-sama a Gyökeret. Legalább is csak hivatalosan.

Szemügyre vette a lepecsételt ereklyét, de nem nyúlt hozzá. A pecsétek nagy része magas szintű elzárás volt, viszont egy mozzanatáról nem tudta teljesen behatárolni, hogy mi az. Valószínűleg egy biztonsági zár. Amikor közölte a férfivel a felfedezetteket, ő komoran bólintott.

\- A többiek is erre a következtetésre jutottak. Egyesek szerint egy önmegsemmisítő kapocs. Valami, ami megsemmisíti az ereklyét, ha nem a megfelelő személy próbál hozzáférni.

Naruto megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez nem önmegsemmisítő. Szabad? –amikor a férfi gesztikulálva engedett utat, kézbe vette a befáslizott tárgyat. Meglepően nehéz volt. – Abban igazuk van, hogy egy felismerési rendszer, de ez nem az ereklye ellen van, hanem…

\- Várj- kezdte volna Danzo, de már késő volt.

Naruto megmarkolta a tárgyat. A tenyere pontosan a zár felett volt. Egy erősebb áramütés rázta meg a testét, amire Kurama elkáromkodta magát. Gyűlölte a villámokat.

\- Sokkal inkább az illetéktelen használó ellen. –letette az ereklyét és a maszkját, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a pecséteket. Ösztönszerűen végignyalt sérült kezének mutató ujján, víz típusú chakrával csillapítva az égés okozta fájdalmat. –És nagyon erős.

\- Két emberem halt meg, mikor véletlenül megfogták a zárat! –jelentette ki a férfi és kétszer is végigmérte.

\- Egy ösztönös chakra köpenyt viselek. –magyarázta Naruto. –A chakra típusú támadások nagy részét elvezeti és elnyeli. A zár feloldásához idő kell. –visszatette a maszkját. –Mivel gondolom a másolás nem opció, ezért önre bízom, mikor enged ismét a közelébe, hogy dolgozhassak rajta.

\- Majd érted küldök két Gyökér tagot az ANBU küldetéseid végén. Kapsz egy szobát, ahol dolgozhatsz. Ha bármire szükséged van, kérd nyugodtan és megadják neked.

\- Hálásan köszönöm.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto éppen az ANBU kardját élezte a ház tetején. Maszkja mellette feküdt, hiszen csak most fejezete be a szolgálatot. Tengerkék szemei a gyakorlópályán mozgó fiú alakját követték, miközben gondolatban messze járt.

Az elmúlt négy hónap parádés eredményeket hozott. Sasuke most már bizonyosan a közepes és a magas Chunin között volt chakra készletek szempontjából. Hála a klán tekercseinek és Naruto edzési stílusának, rendelkezett tíz tűz típusú jutsuval, amiből kettő A-rangú volt és hét villámmal, szintén egy A-rangúval. A klán taijutsu stílusa érthető okok miatt a vérében volt. Kenjutsu terén érdeklődést mutatott a katana iránt, így Naruto az elmúlt hónapban azt taníttatott neki. Bármit, amit csak a fiú kért.

A Sharinganját is felébresztették. Naruto rájött, hogy a fiúnak szüksége van a halál közeli élményre az ereje felébresztéséhez, így egy reggel kivitte Sasukét a Halál Erdejébe, Ankoval megmérgezték és aztán magára hagyták. A méreg nem volt halálos, de hallucinatív drogokat tartalmazott, ezért felért egy halál közeli élménnyel. Nem volt tényleges veszélyben sem, mivel a Hokage engedélyezte a küldetést, így Naruto a teljes huszonöt tagú ANBU csapata jelenlétében kísérte figyelemmel a holló fejlődését. Amint biztosra mentek abban, hogy a doujutsu használata tudatos, kihozta az erdőből.

Sasuke csak egy kicsit duzzogott az átverés miatt. Ez két hónapja volt. Az óta Naruto a saját doujutsu elméleteiből és néhány Hinatától kapott tippekből kevert teóriákkal edzette csapattársát, aki szivacs módjára szívta magába az információt. Annak érdekében, hogy a szeme hozzászokjon, Naruto edzés közben kötelezte az állandó használatra, nem számított, hogy bemelegít vagy jutsut tanul. Utóbbinál a holló hamar megtanulta, hogy az edzés által elsajátított technika sokkal inkább a sajátja és sokkal irányíthatóbb, mint a lemásolt, így le is tett a koppintásos tanulásról. Naruto szerint nem kell teljesen beszüntetnie, de amit lemásol, azt később jó alaposan be kell gyakorolnia.

A kígyókkal való szerződését is megkötötte, de egyelőre nem használta őket többre klónoknál és üzenetkézbesítőknél. Naruto még túlságosan is korainak tartotta a senjutsu edzést a részéről, így szóba sem hozta.

A saját edzése az egekbe ugrott, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy hazaértek. Egy hónapja fejezte be a Hiraishin pecsétet. Készített öt tucat három ágú kunait, amelyeket a többi fegyverével együtt egy pecséttel nyitható tárolóban hordott. Egy hónap után már negyven ugrásra volt képes egy huzamban. A Hokage minden héten kétszer választott két Jonint, akik ellen ki kellett állnia. A fejlődése jelentős volt.

A Rasenshuriken átmérőjében a kétszeresére nőtt az edzései alatt, bár még mindig nem érzett rá igazán. Ahhoz bőven elég volt, hogy megsemmisítsen akár több személyt is, de amíg nem volt képes öt másodperc alatt létrehozni és támadni vele, addig csak akkor volt logikus lépés, ha az ellenfelei nem tudtak mozogni. Ha pedig nem tudnak mozogni, akkor szimpla fegyverrel is kivégzi őket, nincs szükség a chakra pazarlásra.

Naruto az edzései alatt folyamatosan a tarkóján érezte a Gyökér tekintetét, amiért néha úgy érezte, mintha egy lombikban fejlesztené a képességeit kutatók vigyázó szemei alatt. Sasuke is kezdet felfedezni, hogy a képességeit számon tartja valaki, aki nem tartozott a Hokage-sama hatásköre alá.

Mivel a falakon kívüli négy fenyegetéssel már három hónapja leszámoltak, megnőtt a szabadideje. A Hokage-sama visszatérítette az elsődleges küldetéséhez, nevezetesen Sasuke kiképzéséhez és faluhoz való kötődése kialakításához. Ezt lassan építette be, mégis a holló, még ha nem is barátkozott össze, de egyfajta bajtársi köteléket alakított ki Naruto baráti köre és az őt tanító két Jonin senseiiel.

Mivel Naruto és Asuma gyakran megküzdöttek egymással a Hiraishin kifejlesztése óta, ezért azon kapták magukat, hogy egyre gyakoribbak azok az esetek, amikor elmentek együtt vacsorázni. Hamarosan nagyon jó barát lett a Hokage fiával, így kapva az alkalmon, Sasukét és kapcsolatba hozta vele, a holló pedig éppen olyan kapcsolatot ápolt a férfival, mint Kurenai-sannal. Tiszteleti, bajtársi és felettesi viszonyt. Ez éppen elég volt.

Kurama-sensei segítségével hamar felszínre cibálta az eredetileg még kezdő villám affinitását. Négy villám jutsu állt már a rendelkezésére, de ebből csak egy volt offenzív, három inkább a csapdába ejtésre és lassú kivégzésre koncentrált, Anko legnagyobb örömére.

Szintén Kurama-sensei és klónok segítségével sokat dolgozott a chakra köpenyén, viszont még így is babalépésekben haladt előre. A két chakra között létrehozni a megfelelő frekvenciájú áramlást még a pecséttel is bikaütő nehéz volt, és az első három hónapban bármennyire erőlködött, csak vörös chakrát tudott előhúzni. Nagyjából négy hete sikerült végre megjeleníteni a napsárgát.

Danzo pecsétjét megfejteni is embert próbáló tortúra volt. A zárat egyelőre sehogy sem tudta feltörni, volt valami, ami még hiányzott a tudásából és szükségesnek bizonyult, így elkezdte körülötte egyesével feloldani a pecséteket. Ez olyan volt, mintha szálanként próbálna hajat vágni. Borzasztóan türelmes és figyelmes munkát igényelt. Az öreg tanácsos úgy tűnt, mégis meg van elégedve az eredménnyel.

Narutot pislogva űzte el a gondolatait, amikor valaki landolt mellette a tetőn.

\- Tehetek érted valamit, Inu-san? –kérdezte meg sem rezzenve, tovább élezve a kardot.

\- Szépen fejlődik. –jegyezte meg a kutyamaszkos ANBU.

\- Ez csak természetes.

\- A Tanács fel akarja mérni a képességeit a Chunin vizsga előtt.

Naruto keze megállt a penge fölött.

\- A Hokage-sama mit gondol erről?

\- Még nem tud róla.

Szórakozottan felszusszant.

\- Vagy úgy. Ez esetben üzenem a Tanácsnak, hogy mivel én vagyok Uchiha-san hivatalos kiképzője, ezért én döntöm el, hogy tesztelhetik-e vagy sem. Vagy hozzanak engedélyezett kérvényt a Hokage-samatól, vagy nyugodtan átkozzanak engem elalvás előtt.

Az ANBU lesütötte a fejét, tudomásul véve a szavakat. Legbelül mélyen megkönnyebbült.

\- És Inu-san. –vette kézbe a saját maszkját, visszacsúsztatva a pengét a tokba. –Mi a Hokage-sama harcosai vagyunk, nem a civil tanács hollói. Kérlek, szíveskedj tartani magad az erő-lánchoz.

*******

A vacsoraasztalnál csend uralkodott. Naruto oldalán Hinata éppen a zöldségeit válogatta, Sasuke oldalán Sakura pedig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a lakomának szentelje-e a figyelmét, vagy a mellette ülő Uchihának.

Még ha Sakura három hete be is költözött az Uchiha rezidenciára, Naruto javaslatára és Sasuke jóváhagyásával, ritkán fordult elő, hogy együtt vacsoráztak. Ez leginkább csak akkor történt, amikor Naruto _szeretője_, Hyuuga Hinata tiszteletét tette vacsorára, ami általában abból állt, hogy főzött nekik egy hatalmas lakomát edzés előtt.

A mai edzést Naruto meglepő módon lefújta. Sakura, aki a medikus edzése mellett órákat vett Narutotól és Hinatától, sajnálta ezt egy kicsit. Miután sikerült kissé megerősödnie úgy testileg, mint chakra szempontjából, igen élvezetesnek tartotta a két csapattársával való edzést. Kakashi-sensei minden második este meglátogatta őket, kisegítve szőke tanárukat olyan helyeken, ahol még nem lehet tapasztalata. Naruto eddig senkinek sem hagyta, hogy kihagyjon egy edzést.

És most lefújt egyet.

\- Kakashi-sensei éppen most jelöl minket a Chunin vizsgára. –szólalt meg hirtelen Naruto.

A többi vacsorázó közül ketten megálltak mozdulat közben. Naruto oldalán Hinata zavartalanul evett tovább. Talán ez már nem volt újdonság számára. Sasuke szinte remegett az elfojtott izgalomtól.

_Végre. _

\- A vizsgák két hét múlva esnek meg. –mondta tovább Naruto. –Ez alatt, ha jól sejtem, minden Jonin sensei azon fog dolgozni, hogy utolsó löketet adjon a csapatainak. Kakashi-sensei reggel hattól fog várni titeket a hetes edzőpályán.

\- Csak minket? –pislogott Sakura. – Te hol leszel Naruto?

Naruto megállt mozdulat közben. Pár pillanatig látszott rajta, hogy vívódik a válaszát illetően, majd minden szó nélkül tovább evett. A rózsaszín hajú sem kérdezett rá többet. Volt valami a fiúval kapcsolatban, amiről soha nem beszélt, és ami miatt eltűnt néha éjszaka. Sakura nem volt ostoba, tudta, hogy a szőke nem azért nem beszél a dologról, mert makacs, hanem azért, mert valószínűleg valamilyenfajta parancsnak engedelmeskedik. Ő is látta a jeleket a csapattársa faluban betöltött helyzetét illetően. Ha egy D rangú küldetés során találkoznak egy Chuninnal vagy Joninnal, néhányan egészen másképp viselkednek vele szemben.

Hinata csendben nézte pár percig rózsaszín kunoichit és azon gondolkodott, mégis mennyit sejthet eddig. Ő már szinte az első pillanattól kezdve tudta, hogy Naruto csatlakozott az ANBUba, mert szerelme semmilyen titkot nem tartott előtte és tudta, bármit rábízhat. A szőke a vacsorát követően elnézést kért és elbúcsúzott a többiektől.

A Hyuuga örökös követte a másik szobába, ahol segített neki felvenni az ANBU páncélját. Mielőtt Naruto az arcára húzta volna a maszkot, még egy gyors csókot leheltek egymás ajkaira. Aztán egy elnyújtott bizalmas pillanat után Shunshin segítségével eltűnt.

*******

Huszonhat fő térdelt a Hokage és a Shinobi Tanács előtt. Az öreg faluvezető tekintete a két elől térdelő alakra esett, pontosabban a róka maszkot viselő tinédzserre. Szerette volna azt mondani, hogy Naruto fiatal ahhoz, hogy egy falun kívüli küldetésen Másodkapitány legyen, de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. A szőke logikai és helyzetmegoldó képességei nagyon jól fognak majd a Kapitány számára.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az egész küldetés miatta vált lehetségessé.

\- Most, hogy mindenki jelen van, - kezdte végül. – nagy vonalakban elmagyarázom a küldetés célját, a többit a tekercsekből és a kapitányotoktól tudjátok majd meg. Tőlünk félnapi járóföldre, északra van a Sannin renegát tagjának, Orochimarunak a rejtekhelye. Minden információ azt igazolja, hogy elhagyatott, de még nem sikerült feltérképeznünk, mivel az egész bázist pecsétek fedik, amiket csak egy magas szintű fuinjutsu használó képes feloldani.

Az ANBU hallgatott. Valószínűleg a legtöbbjének ugyan az a gondolat fordult meg a fejében. _A falunak van egy új pecsétmestere? Vagy velünk tart Jiraya-sama?_ Hiruzen tehát erre tért ki.

\- A Másodkapitány, Kitsune-san nemrég bizonyságát adta, hogy elérte a szükséges szintet. Ő fogja hatástalanítani a pecséteket, a többiek pedig mindent, még az utolsó fecnit is kategorizált tekercsekbe fogják pecsételni és visszahozzák a faluba. Két hetetek van minderre, két hét múlva elvárom, hogy pontosan ebben az órában mindenki itt legyen.

*******

Naruto egész út alatt csendben volt. Azon gondolkodott, amit a Hokage-sama, Danzo és a két idős tanácsos mondott az elindulása előtt. Ha bármi gond adódna, és úgy érzi, hogy életveszélyben vannak, győzze meg a Kapitányt arról, hogy induljanak vissza. A Hokage-sama szerint, bár ez a küldetés A besorolású, messze nem annyira létfontosságú, hogy a falu e miatt elveszítsen huszonhatot a legjobb ANBU tagjai közül.

Kicsit bosszantotta, hogy a jól megszokott, vörös tekercsét le kellett cserélnie egy kisebb feketére, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést és Kuroi Senbonzakurát is úgy hozta el, hogy nem fogja szem előtt használni. Meg persze a vörös köpenye. Nem érezte magát teljesnek nélküle, alig várta, hogy befejeződjön a küldetés.

Az iramnak hála fél nap alatt el is érték a rejtekhelyet. Amíg hatan átfésülték a környéket, addig a Kapitány felvázolta Narutonak, nagyjából hol lehet a bejárat. Gond nélkül memorizálta a pontokat, és az első lehetséges percben útnak is indultak.

Amint végigfutatta a szemeit az első pecséteken, száz méterrel a bejárat előtt, megállt. Aktív bölcs módot és Gorudogant használt, hogy semmi se kerülje el a figyelmét. Amúgy is debütálni akarta a Gorudogant a Chunin vizsgán. Ha az ANBU tagok össze is kötik az egyet a kettővel, akkor is csak a régi csapata tagjai vannak jelen, akik eléggé tisztelik már ahhoz, hogy diszkrétek legyenek a tudásukkal kapcsolatban.

Naruto nem dolgozott sokáig a pecséteken. Minden fuinjutsu mesternek megvolt a saját módszere, a saját stílusa, amivel elkészítette a pecsétjeit. Már jól ismerte Orochimaru stílusát az ostrom pecsétek átírása óta, így alig két óra múlva rájött az itteni minták nyitjára is. Ezek után már úgy haladt a bejárat felé, mintha sepregetne. Amint elérte az ajtót, egy nagyobb akadályba ütközött.

\- Ez komplexebbnek tűnik. –jegyezte meg Tokage. – Mit gondolsz, mennyi idő alatt tudod feltörni?

\- Minden egyes eltöltött perccel jobban ismerem a stílusát. –magyarázta. –Legfeljebb egy óra és bent vagyunk.

\- Értesítem a Taichot.

Naruto szavához hűen egy óra alatt felszámolta a bejáratnál levő pecsétet. Amint végzett, a Kapitány átvette a helyét az élen és két másik ANBU tag kitárta az ajtókat. A fiatal ninja összes ösztöne hirtelen pánik módba kapcsolt, nem győzve eléggé menekülésre utasítani. Egy pillanatra majdnem elvesztette a fejét.

\- _Mégis mi ez az érzés?_ –kérdezte borzongva bérlőjétől.

**\- Már idejét sem tudom, mikor éreztem ilyet utoljára. Talán a Harmadik Nagy Ninja Háborúban. Bármi is van ezen a helyen Gaki, jobban teszed, ha felkészülsz. Ilyen érzés csak borzalmakat kísér.**

Kurama nem is tudhatta, mennyire igaza volt. A következő két napot Pokolként élte meg. Az összes szoba vakulásig volt tömve pecsétekkel, így mindegyikben órákat töltött. Kutatólaboroktól elkezdve, könyvtárakig, tömlöcöktől gázkamrákig minden jelen volt a kígyó rejtekhelyén.

Az egész monumentum közel három kilométer hosszú volt, legalább hat napra volt szükségük a feltérképezéshez.

Egy idő után annyi árnyékklónt használt, amelynek a visszakapott emlékei még éppen nem sütötték ki az agyát a tempó gyorsításának érdekében. Mivel előbb mindig a pecsétektől kellett megszabadulni és csak utána jöhetett szóba a takarítás, olyan dolgokat látott, amelyek több emberöltőre elég undort ébresztettek benne a Sannin iránt. Olyan dolgokat látott, amik egy életre megváltoztattak benne valamit. Még ha gyűlöletre nem is volt képes, az a szintű harag, ami már a második napon az ereiben tombolt azzal fenyegetett, hogy elveszti az uralmát a vörös chakra felett.

A Kapitány, akit a Hokage figyelmeztetett a kilétével kapcsolatban, minden negyedik órában engedélyezett neki tíz perc meditatív szortírozást, ami alatt mélyre temette a látottakat, és később kitombolhatja magából őket.

\- **Aludnod kell Gaki. Aludnod és megbékélned a látottakkal.**

_\- Ugyan, hogy tehetném! Amaterasu-sama nevére…_

A harmadik napra már étvágya is alig volt, aludni sem igen tudott. Valahányszor lehunyta a szemét, mindig a szobákban látott szörnyűségek sejlettek fel előtte. Véget nem érő emberkísérletek, kínzások és kivégzések színhelyei. Látástól vakulásig dolgozott, elképesztő iramot diktált. Csak túl akart végre lenni ezen az egészen.

A negyedik napon történt, hogy a kimerültség jelei kezdtek mutatkozni rajta. Éppen egy kevésbé szörnyű teremben dolgozott. Szokás szerint az ajtóval kezdte, majd alaposan végigvizsgálta a szobát esetleges csapdák esetében. A terem különösen hosszú volt, de a saját szerencséjére egy könyvtárnak tűnt. Négy sor magas polc volt benne egymás után, megpakolva dobozokkal és iratokkal.

Az utolsó előtti polcot vizsgálta, amikor éles hallása elkapott egy surranás szerű hangot. Megfagyott mozdulat közben, akár a megriadt nyúl és fülelt. Semmi. Nem bízva semmit a véletlenre, visszasétált a sor végére és vetett egy pillantást a két csapattársára, akik az ajtó előtt őrködtek. Nem mutatták különös éberség jelét.

Talán csak képzelődött.

Visszatért a pecséthez, amit már öt perce fejtegetett, amikor ismét meghallotta a surranó hangot. Ez úttal nem adta jelét a felfedezésnek, de tovább fülelt. A surranást egy perc múlva egy újabb követte, majd fél perc múlva egy másik. A tenyerei izzadtak, de kényszerítette magát a reakciók elnyomására. A surranások lassan csoszogássá változtak és akkor már a nyakát adta volna rá, hogy valaki lassan vonszolta magát a szomszédos, utolsó sorban.

A hang hirtelen megszűnt. Oldalra pillantott és tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy egy árny akkor fejezte be a remegést, amikor abba az irányba kapta a tekintetét.

\- _Ezt te is láttad?_

\- **Én a te szemeden keresztül látok Gaki. Amit te látsz, azt én is látom. Vagyis amit te hallucinálsz, aztán is hallucinálni fogom. Nem érzek sem Genjutsut, sem jelenlétet a közelben. Pihenj. Le.**

-_ Ezt még befejezem._

Hiába azonban a róka és a csapattársai kérlelése, amíg a Kapitány nem parancsolt egyebet, addig hajtotta magát. Két-három órákat töltött meditatív álomban, aminek hála legalább akkor nem kellett szembesülnie a hely borzalmaival, de ezt az állapotot nem tudta ennél több ideig tartani, így a nap maradék huszonegy órájában megállás nélkül dolgozott. A Kapitány nem tántorította el. Úgy tűnt, a férfi is olyan gyorsan akart túl lenni a küldetésen, amennyire csak lehet.

Végül aztán az ötödik napon, mikor a régi osztagából mindenki a nyakára járt, rávették, hogy ha altatóval is, de egy pár órát muszáj pihennie. Vonakodva bár, de beleegyezett, mivel a hallucinációk kezdtek átformálódni. Az egyik teremből kilépve ismét hallani kezdte a csoszogó hangot, de képtelen volt behatárolni a forrását. A sötét termekbe belépve egy pillanatra ragyogó, arany szempártnak tűnő fénypontokat vélt látni, de amint feléjük fordult, eltűntek, mint a kámfor.

Arra ébredt meg, hogy valaki a karját rángatja.

\- Fuku-taicho! –suttogta élesen valaki. Körülöttük a szoba tele volt ruhák susogásával és fegyverek éles csikorgásával. –Fuku-taicho!

\- Ébren vagyok. –ült fel, csendesen ásítva. Ekkor ütött be az automatikusan elindított bölcs módja és rögtön átvette a szoba feszült, és talán egy kissé rémült hangulatát is. –Mi történt?

\- Uma-taicho elindult felfedezni egy alagutat és még nem tért vissza! –magyarázta Tokage, miközben Naruto összeszedte magát. –A rádión sem válaszol. Usagi és Mausu utána mentek, de nekik is nyomuk veszett.

\- Mikor? –váltott át vezető módba, előre sétálva a többiek között az egyetlen kijárathoz.

\- Két órája és negyven perce.

\- Fedeztetek fel bármi furcsaságot az alagutakban?

\- Egy susogás szerű hangot hallottunk. –lépett előre Tori. –Illetve Shika látott egy sötét árnyat és egy sárga szempárt. –az említett, szarvas maszkot viselő ANBU bólintott, megerősítve az állítást.

Naruto legszívesebben az orrnyergét súrolta volna, vagy megfejelte volna a legközelebbi falat. Ezek szerint nem hallucinációk voltak. Ha erőt vett volna magán és elhatárolódva megfelelő időközönként aludt volna, ahogy azt a többiek javasoltál, akkor figyelmeztethette volna a kapitányt. Nagyon rossz érzése volt a sárga szempárt illetően.

\- _Mégis mit gondoltak, amikor ideküldtek?_

Igyekezve nem kimutatni az idegességét, a kérdéses folyosó felé fordult.

\- Kitől kaptuk a megerősítő jelentést a rejtekhely elhagyatottságát illetően?

\- Kokyu fejezte be a jelentést a nyugati térséget illetően. –mondta kevés gondolkodás után Tokage.

Naruto ökle mindenki meglepetésére találkozott az ajtófélfával, ami recsegve adta meg magát és a falban is egy nagyobb lyuk keletkezett. A fogait csikorgatta. Lassan a többiek is felfogták, mi dühítette fel a Másodkapitányt. Kokyu, az az kakukk. Végig volt köztük egy kém.

Nehéz döntés előtt állt. A Kapitány távollétében az ő vállára hárul a vezetői poszt, neki pedig döntenie kellett. Parancs szerint azonnal vissza kellene térniük Konohába. Viszont három embere, köztük a kapitánya még kérdéses helyzetben volt. Jobbik esetben már holtak voltak, rosszabbik esetben a kígyó kísérleti alanyoknak szánja őket. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy ebben Orochimaru keze van.

Az átkozott tudta, hogyan kell horgot akasztani a hal szájába. A konohaiak a bajtársiasságról híresek és arról, hogy senkit sem hagynak hátra. Képtelenség az ilyesmire megfelelően felkészülni. Ez az eset csak gyökereiben hasonlított Sakura elrablására. Teljesen más nézőpontok szerint kell mérlegelnie.

Itt hiába maradnak és sietnek a többiek megmentésére, hiszen valószínűleg a Sannin maga is itt van, a susogás nyílván a kígyók tekergőzésének hangja volt. Orochimaru ellen együttesen sem érnek semmit. Naruto talán le tudná foglalni egy minimális ideig, amíg a többiek megmentik a foglyokat, ha vannak egyáltalán, utána pedig menekülnek és imádkoznak, hogy ne érjék őket utol.

Narutonak eszébe jutottak Kakashi-sensei szavai. A shinobi, aki cserbenhagyja a társait, rosszabb a szemétnél. De mi van akkor, ha ezzel csak a halálba viszi a maradék emberét, akik túlélhetnék? Lehunyta a szemeit, vett egy csendes, mély levegőt.

\- **Küldj klónokat Gaki. **– suttogta a róka a fülébe. –**És álljatok készen a menekülésre, ha rossz hírek térnek vissza.**

Naruto hálás volt a róka logikus gondolkodásáért. A kezeit az ismerős jelre emelve létrehozott harminc replikát, akik pár pillanat alatt szétszóródtak az alagutakban. Az ANBU feszülten várt a fiatal Kapitány mögött a parancsra.

Amint az utolsó klón is eloszlott, Naruto homlokán már gyöngyözött a verejték. Körbevették őket. Orochimaru szándékosan engedte őket ilyen mélyre. Besétáltak a saját kriptájukba. A felszín felé nem törhetnek, mert a falakat chakra hálózatok erősítik, és ha megpróbálnak kitörni, maga alá temetik őket. Mivel a klónok az összes alagútban az első ellenséges összecsapásnál megsemmisültek, nem tudhatta, rétegelt frontvonallal áll-e szemben, vagy elég egyszer áttörnie a barikádot és már menekülhetnek is.

Ideje azonban nem volt egy újabb csapat útnak indítására, immár ismerve az ellenség erejének mintáját érezte, hogy közelednek, ezért úgy döntött, az eddig feltérképezett úton indulnak meg és vagy sikeresen kitörnek, vagy itt halnak mind a föld alatt. Pár szóban összefoglalva vázolta a helyzetet és a tervét, majd előhúzta Kuroi Senbonzakurát és kifújta a bent tartott levegőt.

\- Indulás!

\- Hai!

*******

A kialakult helyzet komikusan gyorsan fordult tragikusba. Több ellenséggel és csapdával is találkoztak, alig húsz perc menekülés alatt öt embere hullt el, vagy sérült meg. A sor elején haladva, maga előtt egy fekete, tíz méter hosszú pengeörvénnyel rohant a folyosón, sarkában érezve az osztagot. Ellenségbe ritkán botlottak, ha mégis és az illető átjutott a pengeörvényen, akkor vagy Naruto végezte ki egy Rasengannal, vagy szimplán kikerülte és valaki hátul gondoskodott róla.

Egészen fél órás rohanásig úgy tűnt, hogy jó eséllyel a csapat nagy része túléli, hiszen alig ötpercnyire volt a kijárat, amikor lelassított, majd megállt. Az osztag tanácstalanul követte a példáját.

\- Szóval te vagy a végső akadály. –szólított valakit hangosan. –Gonosz játszma.

A falak kuncogás hangját verték vissza, majd lépések koppanásai következtek. Alig fél perc alatt az árnyak közül lassan kibontakozott a kígyó Sannin egy beteg mosollyal az arcán. Naruto tekintete a maszk mögött ide-oda cikázott a kígyó testén, esetleges veszélyforrások után kutatva. Nem látott semmit. Orochimaru maga volt a veszély.

\- Érdekes játszópartnerre akadtam benned. Gondoltam úgy tisztességes, ha személyesen jövök eléd.

\- Megtisztelsz alig fél óra után? Lenyűgöző menekülést produkálhattunk.

\- Oh, nem a menekülésre gondoltam. –kuncogott a férfi. –Már az első naptól fogva figyeltelek téged Kitsune-san. A benned rejlő potenciál több mint kimagasló.

Összeszorította az állkapcsát. Ezt szerette volna mindenképpen elkerülni, felhívni magára a figyelmet. De a folyamatos önhajszolás mellett nem volt elég önuralma visszafogni magát. Most aztán nyakig benne volt a nem megfelelően kontrollált érzelmei miatt.

\- Ha te mondod. –a fekete kard lassan összeállt a kezében.

Oldalra fordítva, az arca mellett tartotta előre. Egy pillanatra megszólalt a két csengő, melyet a markolat és a szalag közé kötött. A csengő teszt trófeái. Már eldöntötte, mit fog tenni, még ha az ereiben a vér jéggé is fagyott a gondolatra. Lehetséges sorsok ezrei cikáztak végig az agyán, de erőszakkal elnyomta őket. Kapitány volt. A csapata az első.

\- Gondolom azért jöttél, hogy személyesen is letesztelj.

\- Részben. –biccentett a férfi. –Részben pedig azért, hogy alkut ajánljak neked. Elengedem a csapatod maradékát, ha cserébe a tanítványom leszel.

Naruto érezte, ahogy a benne levő chakra keveredik a kékkel és lassan, de biztosan aranysárgát hoztak létre. Megpördítve a kardot, visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyébe, helyette pedig ujjai az egyik háromágú kunaia markolatára fonódtak, bár még nem húzta elő. Nem akart okot adni Orochimarunak arra, hogy kifundálja az ütőkártyáját.

\- **Igyekezned kell Gaki. Csak fél perced lesz. **

_\- Hat másodperc is elég._

Vette egy mély lélegzetet és kihúzta magát.

\- Tokage. Menjetek vissza a faluba. Ez parancs.

Nem várta meg, hogy a nő válaszoljon. A következő pillanatban a jelenlévők szava elakadt, amint esztelen mennyiségű chakra robbant ki a fiú testéből. A fürgék csak annyit láthattak, hogy a fiatal Kapitányt egy arany chakra köpeny fogja közre, majd ő is és Orochimaru is nyomtalanul eltűntek. Azok, akik felismerték a jutsut, elnémulva tátogták a nevét.

*******

Naruto kissé kótyagos volt a Hiraishin nagy távolságú használatától. Mivel egy plusz személyt is magával kellett hoznia, négyszer annyi chakrájába került. Arra még nem lett volna képes, hogy evakuálja a csapatát, legfeljebb egyesével, de nem volt garancia rá, hogy az összes ugrást meg tudja csinálni. Így csak egy lehetőség maradt.

Amíg a Sannin még szédült a teleport jutsutól, az alatt az ő kezébe egy Rasengan gömb gyűlt, pár pillanattal később pedig átalakult egy méter átmérőjű Rasenshurikenné. Orochimaru úgy ítélte, hogy elég lesz elhajolnia a felé dobott támadás elől, de azzal már nem számolt, hogy a jutsu hirtelen egy harminc méter nagyságú chakra dómmá növi ki magát.

Teli találat.

\- **Még tíz másodperc. Jobbról.**

Éppen időben tűnt el ahhoz, hogy kikerülje a Sannin támadását, akit valószínűleg csak a veterán ösztönei mentettek meg, mert az egész jobb oldala úgy nézett ki, minta sejt szinten mérgezték volna meg. Nem lehetett kellemes. Naruto nem tartott dramatikai hatásszünetet, a chakra köpeny utolsó bedobását felhasználva az összes Hiraishin kunait szétszórta a környéken, és villám chakrát vezetett beléjük.

Kilépve a körből, legalább negyven kézjel után vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Raiton: Mennydörgés Csarnoka.

Az összes kunaiból egy aranyszínű villám lőtt az ég felé, majd a felhőkben egy pillanatra eltűnve, középen visszacsapjon a földre. Majd ismét. Újra és újra, közel nyolc másodpercen keresztül. A repkedő törmelékben és fényjátékban nem látta, sikerült-e kárt okoznia a férfiben. Amint lecsillapodtak az indulatok, a tüdejében rekedt a levegő. A Sannin kígyó módjára levetette a bőrét és ismét egészségesen állt előtte. Még ha tetemes mennyiségű chakrába is kerül az ilyesmi, ez akkor is felkavaró és rémisztő.

\- Ezzel igazán megleptél Kitsune-san. Már a maszkod választását is megértem.

**\- Ez bukta Gaki.**

Hallgatott, helyette megkezdett néhány kézjelet egy szél típusú támadáshoz. Döbbenetére, a Sannin közvetlenül előtte tűnt fel.

\- Többször nem. –vigyorgott a férfi és teljes erejéből gyomron rúgta.

Naruto legalább negyven métert repült és tízet csúszott, mire megállt. Kurama azonnal nekilátott a gyógyításának. A maszkja szerencsére még a helyén volt, így bölcs módban sikeresen előhívhatta a doujutsut is. A sebességét megnövelve kissé, használatba vette a Hiraishin kunaiokat és senbon záport zúdított a férfira. Közben még csak ki sem húzta a kardot a tokjából, úgy suttogta neki a parancsot.

\- Szóródj Kuroi Senbonzakura.

Orochimaru pillanatokon belül fekete sziromörvényben találta magát. A pengék lassan szabdalni kezdték a ruháit és a bőrét. Ennek ellenére nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit megrendítette az ellensége által felmutatott arzenál.

\- Tele vagy meglepetésekkel. –nevetett.

A Sannin akkor sem tudta volna lemosni a vigyort a képéről, ha azt mondták volna neki, a Konoha ellen tervezett ostroma füstbe ment. A fiú egy igazi gyémánt volt a szénrakásban, megfelelő edzéssel őt fogják emlegetni a Shinobi következő isteneként. Ráadásul ő volt a róka jinchurikije. Használta a Yondaime két világhírű jutsuját és ott volt még ez a lehengerlő képességű kard. Már csak egy kekkei genkai kellene és ő lenne a legtökéletesebb következő test, amit csak el tud képzelni.

Naruto szénája nagyon rosszul állt. Semmi esélye sem volt egyedül a Sannin ellen, nem dédelgetett hasonló illúziókat. De ilyen messze a falutól segítségre sem számíthat. Az, hogy fogságba esik, nem volt opció, így egy valami maradt.

\- _Őszintén sajnálom Kurama-sensei._

\- **Még nincs vége a harcnak Gaki. Ne írd le magad. Még két percig bírd ki valahogy, aztán fuss, ahogy a lábad bírja.**

Ezt könnyebb volt mondani, mint csinálni. Alig öt perc alatt elfogyott a senjutsu chakrája és a sajátja is a végét járta. Rengeteg találatot kapott, legalább két tucat csontja eltört vagy megrepedt, Kurama nem győzte a chakrájával foltozni. Ha nem lett volna lehetősége a Hiraishin használatára, már az első fél percben kikapott volna. De elutasította a megadás lehetőségét. Amikor már Amaterasu-sama tudja hányadik csapás után próbált a könyökein feltápászkodni, a férfi hirtelen előtte termett.

\- Vége Kitsune. –A férfi hangja egyenesen békítő volt, mintha nem éppen a halálos ítéletét olvasta volna a fejére.

A fogait csikorgatta. A maszkja alsó fele letört, így kilátszottak két oldalt szőke tincsei. Érezve, hogy a férfi éppen a kegyelemdöfésre készül, megpróbált elhátrálni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy alig fél méter után egy nagyobb törmelékdarabba ütközött. A szemei egyre nehezebbé váltak és érezte, ahogy lassan elhagyja a tudata.

\- _Kurama. –_Ha a róka most megszakítja a chakra folyamot, Naruto meghal. Még mindig jobb, mint a kígyó kezére kerülni.

\- **Aludj Gaki. Mi védjük a hátadat.**

Nem érthette meg, mire gondolt ezzel a Kyuubi, mert szemei óvhatatlanul lecsukódtak és megszűnt számára a külvilág.

*******

Sasuke kissé kábultan ült a kórházi ágy mellett és nézte szőke csapattársa lassan emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát. Alig pár órája történt, hogy egy gyík maszkos ANBU nő összeesett a falu kapuja előtt, a hátán egy kritikus állapotban levő fiatal ANBU társával. Az utolsó Uchihát is értesítették a helyzetről, de részleteket nem voltak hajlandóak megosztani vele.

Kakashi, aki a fal mellett állva, döbbenetes módon nem a perverz könyvét bújta, alig tíz perce érkezett meg a Jonin gyűlésről. Bármi is történ Narutoval, a tanács nagydolgot csinált belőle.

Hinata szintén nem hagyta el fiú oldalát. Egy pillanatra sem. Amióta Naruto látogatható állapotba került, a Hyuuga örökös ott ült és fogta a kezét. Néha még a megszólításra sem reagált. Sakura nemrég ment el, hogy vacsorát készítsen otthonra, még ha volt egy olyan sejtése is, hogy az egész ételes dobozban köt ki és a kórházban lesz elfogyasztva.

A holló furcsán kábának érezte magát. Eddig bármikor harcolni látta csapattársukat, a fiú valamilyen szinten mindig uralta a környezetét, minden lépése meg volt tervezve, és minden ellenséges támadásra megvolt a bekészített reakciója, így soha nem lehetett meglepni igazán. Még az élesben történő harcban is, a hídon.

Mindig úgy jelent meg, mint egy biztos fal, ami szükség esetén védelmet nyújthat. Sasuke talán magának sem ismerte be egészen, de Naruto jelenléte harc közben jobban megnyugtatta, mint bármilyen jutsu, amit tanított. Egy biztos pont volt, ahonnan az ellenség egy lépést sem tehet tovább.

Látni, hogy valaki ilyen csúnyán helyben hagyta, nagyon nehéz volt a számára. Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy barátja, minden erőssége és képessége ellenére, ugyanolyan ember, mint ő vagy Sakura. Ő is húsból és vérből van, és ha vele erősebbel találkozik, akkor őt is ugyanúgy képesek megölni. Nincs olyan opció, hogy addig próbálkozunk, amíg valami jól sül el, az ellenség nem várja meg, amíg megtaláljuk azt, ami működik ellene.

Újra azt érezte, hogy muszáj megerősödnie, de ezúttal nem a bosszúja miatt. Azon gondolkodott, mit érezhetett, amikor a csata nagyon csúnyán ellene fordult. Amikor rájött, hogy számára nem létezik fal, ami mögé visszavonulhat. Sasuke el sem tudta képzelni ezt az érzést. A konohai shinobikat nem szóló harcokra képezték.

*******

Kakashi komoran nézte szőke tanítványát. Szemei előtt újra és újra leperegtek a gyűlés eseményei, amelyen részt vett az elmúlt három órában, fejében ott kongtak az elhangzott szavak. Különösen egy rész ragadt meg a fejében.

_Mindenki csendben, döbbenten emésztette Tokage-san összefoglalóját, aki ragaszkodott a személyes jelentéstételhez. Rajta és Naruton kívül az egész osztag odaveszett. A fiú reményei ellenére egy nagyobb csapat ellenségbe futottak az erdőben. Csak haton élték túl az összetűzést, ebből négyen már dolgoztak Kitsune vezetése alatt._

_Úgy döntöttek, hogy visszamennek a kapitányért. A másik öt tag odaveszett, miközben vagy lefoglalták a kígyó Sannint, vagy összegyűjtötték a Hiraishin kunaiokat egy tekercsbe, hogy a férfi ne tehesse a pecsétre a kezét. A hazaúton a nő végig chakrát erőltetett a lábába, hogy el tudjon menekülni a fiatal kapitánnyal együtt, ezért most a lábai egy ideig mindenfajta megterhelésre használhatatlanokká váltak._

_\- Kitsune túl fogja élni? –kérdezte Danzo az ácsorgó doktorra nézve._

_\- Nos, a… bérlője már gondoskodott a sérülése zöméről. Még egy fél nap és magához tér. Holnapra minden sérülése eltűnik._

_Kakashi, bár tudott a róka által szolgáltatott magas regenerálódó képességről, ez mégis elképesztette. Egy átlagos Joninnak megfelelő ellátással is minimum másfél hónapba kerülne kihevernie ekkora mennyiségű és ennyire súlyos sérüléseket, Naruto holnap ilyenkor mégis makkegészséges lesz. Amióta ő kapta a jinchuuriki Jonin senseiének a szerepét, rengeteget gondolkozott már a fiú különleges képességén és helyzetén. Néha úgy érezte, túl nagy falat számára egy ilyen személyről gondoskodni, de olyankor mindig megfeddte magát. Naruto nem csak a Kyuubi jinchuurikije. Ő Minato-sensei és Kushina-san fia. Felelősséggel tartozik érte._

_\- Mond Tokage-san. –kérdezte halkan a Hokage, hangjára síri csendé vált a halk pusmogás. –Milyen jutsukat használt Kitsune a harc alatt?_

_Az ANBU lehajtotta a fejét._

_\- Kitsune-taicho… több jutsut is használt a harc alatt, aminek az elejét nem vehettem szemügyre. De bizonyosan köztük volt egy aranyszínű chakra köpeny, egy furcsa kard, amely képes volt apró pengékre bomlani, a Rasengan és a… Hiraishin._

_A hallgatók egy része mozdulatlanná dermedt a döbbenettől. Pillanatokkal később minden szem a Hokage-samara szegeződött, aki éppen néma párbeszédet folytatott Danzoval a tekintetén keresztül. Percek teltek el a csendben, ami Kakashi számára fülsüketítő volt. Naruto képes volt használni Minato-sensei híres jutsuját. A Hokage és a három idős tanácsos arcán semmi sem tükröződött, vagyis tudtak róla._

_Hogyan és mikor sajátította el a jutsut? Az nem lehet, hogy ez előtt öt-hat évvel olyan szinten értett a fuinjutsuhoz, hogy elkezdje, de minél kevesebb időt adott neki feltételezései között, annál hihetetlenebbnek tűnt. Gondolataiból a Hokage hangja zökkentette ki._

_\- Konohának fel kell készülnie arra, hogy ez a hír el fog terjedni. Valaki, aki képes használni a Yondaime két legendás támadását, de nem tud legyőzni egy Sannint elég indok lesz ahhoz, hogy olyanok, akik esztelenül bosszút akarnak állni a Kirii Senkon mozgásba lépjenek. _

_\- Hokage-sama, ha megengedi. –szólalt fel az egyik kereskedő. –Ha a fiú jelenléte veszélybe sodorja a falut, nem lenne bölcsebb dolog elküldeni?_

_Mielőtt Kakashi maga szálhatott volna Naruto védelmére, meglepetésére Inoichi tette meg._

_\- Egy konohai shinobi társunkat sem vetjük a ragadozók elé, hogy mi jobban aludhassunk! _

_\- Mellesleg. –kezdte Shikaku. –Ilyen potenciál mellett nagyon hamar képesek leszünk legendát faragni belőle. Amint megkapja a megfelelő edzést, képes lesz megvédeni önmagát és a falut egyaránt._

_\- Kezdhetjük rögtön azzal, hogy tovább fejlesztjük az alapjait. Gai megfelelő lenne erre. –gondolkozott hangosan Choza._

_\- Ha chakra köpenyt használ, akkor a Hyuuga klán szívesen a szárnyai alá veszi. –szólalt fel Hiashi is. –Megtanítjuk irányítani._

_Az ezüsthajú Jonin azt se tudta, merre kapkodja a fejét. Úgy tűnik, Narutonak magas helyen voltak barátai, és talán még ő maga sem tudott róla. A Hokagén és az időseken látszott, hogy meg vannak elégedve a klán fők észjárásával és az általuk nyújtotta lehetőségekkel. A Hokage elrendelte, hogy amint Naruto megfelelő állapotba kerül hozzá, megkezdhetik az edzését._

A Jonin és ANBU gyűlés kevésbé feszült hangulatban telt el. A Hokage-sama nem erősített meg semmilyen kérdést az ő erejével kapcsolatban, ám a Jonin gyűlések végén megkérte Gait, hogy maradjon még egy pár perces megbeszélésre. Kakashi ennek a beszélgetésnek már nem lehetett fültanúja, de bízott az önjelölt riválisa ítélő képességében.

Amikor beért a kórházba, a többiek már itt szobroztak az ágya mellett. Sasuke elmondása szerint még csak jelét sem adta olyan szándékának, hogy fel akar ébredni, az orvosok szerint azonban ez bármikor megtörténhet. Kakashi próbálta beleképzelni magát a fiú helyzetébe. Egy pár hónap alatt megölt közel ezer embert, most pedig egy rémálomba küldték küldetésre, ahonnan a két túlélő egyikeként kellett hazatérnie. Ráadásul a jelentés szerint a legrosszabb pillanatban kellett Kapitányként fellépnie.

Idejét sem tudja, mióta ültek ott csendben. Valahol az idő folyamán Sakura is visszajött és kevéske vacsorát csinált mindenkinek. Sokat nem is vett volna be a gyomruk, de a lány gondosan egyszerű és könnyű ételeket hozott. Főtt és friss zöldséget, fehér húst és pirított kenyeret adott át mindenkinek, amit lassan és csendben majszoltak el.

Úgy tűnt, hogy egy újabb örökkévalóság telt el addig, mire végre nyitogatni kezdte a szemeit. Eleinte csak óvatosan, mintha zavarta volna a szobában uralkodó félhomály, pedig már alkonyodott. A következő percben élesen felsóhajtva ült fel. Úgy nézett szét a szobában, mintha ellenség után kutatna, és akik jobban ismerték a viselkedésmódját egyből kiszúrták, hogy harcra kész állapotban van. A Hyuuga örökös azonnal a nyakába vetette magát és szorosan átölelte. Senki sem mukkant meg, amíg a pár ismét szét nem vált, Hinata pedig a fiú kezébe adott egy pohár vizet. Bizonyára ezerszer jobban érezte magát tőle, mert egy szuszra felhajtotta az egészet.

\- Hogy kerültem vissza Konohába? – a kérdést Kakashi felé szegezte.

_Még mindig küldetés módban van._

\- Tokage-san hozott vissza.

\- Tokage? Visszament értem?

\- Nem csak ő. Összesen hatan.

\- És a többiek?

Kakashi hallgatott. Látta a fiú arcán, hogy még ennyiből is sikeresen összerakta a képet, bár még lehetőség szerint tagadta a szörnyű valóságot. Naruto sérül keze ökölbe szorult a kórházi takarón.

\- Kakashi. – Nem szólította senseinek. –Hányan értek vissza az osztagomból?

\- Csak ti ketten.

Naruto hátradőlt a kórházi ágyban. Arca nagyon nehezen tartotta meg a semleges vonásait, ugyan akkor nem nézett senkinek a szemébe. Tekintetét az ablak felé fordította, mintha a kinti tetőzet lett volna a legérdekesebb dolog a számára. Hinata megszorította a kezét, és a többiek felé fordult.

\- Megbocsájtanátok nekünk egy ideig?

A fiú két csapattársa tétován bólintott, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve felé, kiléptek az ajtón. Odakint Kakashi a chakráját vezette egy pecsétbe, amely lezárta a szobát és szigetelte a bentről kiszűrődő hangokat. Naruto jobb kezekben van a Hyuuga örökösnél, mint bárki másnál. Neki is erőt kellett vennie magán. Van még két diákja, akik nem biztos, hogy rendesen értik a helyzetet.

\- Kakashi-sensei. –szólalt meg hirtelen halkan Sakura. –Hol volt Naruto küldetésen?

\- Attól tartok ez az információ titkosított Jonin rang alatt Sakura. –sóhajtott és a korház étkezdéje felé terelte őket. –De félelmetes ellenféllel kerültek szembe.

\- Hányan voltak Naruto osztagában? –kérdezte a holló, a hátát mutatva a másik két csapattársának.

A Jonin lehunyta a szemét.

\- Összesen huszonhaton indultak el.

Sasuke csendesen sétált a kijárat felé, az egyik ökléből pedig vér cseppent a padlóra.

*******

Hinatának legszívesebben a puszta kezével szorította volna ki a Sanninból az életet, amiért ilyen fájdalmakba taszította szerelmét. Elmondott neki mindent, és a legelején kezdte, a hamis ANBU taggal, Kurama baljóslatával, a borzalmakkal, amiket a rejtekhelyen látott. Bevallotta, hogy annyira rosszul volt a helytől, hogy még aludni sem volt képes.

És elmondta neki a hallucinációknak hitt előjeleket is. Hinata biztos volt abban, hogy szerelme is tudta, mire a jelek elkezdődtek, már bőven a csapdában voltak, és ha akkor indulnak haza, akkor csak előre hozták volna az elkerülhetetlent. De azt is tudta, hogy egész életében kínozni fogja a gondolat, hogy ő vezette halálba azt a huszonnégy embert. Borzasztóan keserű lecke lesz ez a számára.

Ezek után elmondta neki, hogyan tűnt el a kapitány és hogyan hárult az ő vállára a felelősség, hogyan vacillált azonnali menekülés vagy kutatás között és milyen ötlettel állt elő Kurama. Beszélt a kitörési kísérletről is, és hogy lényegében a célegyenesben lépett az útjukba maga Orochimaru.

A Hyuuga örökös szíve elszorult, amikor Naruto az alkut említette, és Kami tudja hányadszorra köszönte meg az alatt Amaterasu-samanak, hogy képes volt valamennyire hideg fejjel gondolkodni. Ha elfogadta volna, és többé nem találkoznak, azt egyikük sem heverte volna ki. Ez után leírta a csatát is, amely alig tartott tovább hat percnél.

A Sannin pusztító ereje, trükkjeinek bő tárháza és veterán ösztönei ellen kevés volt, amit tehetett, legfeljebb magára vonta a figyelmét, amíg a többiek elmenekülnek. Úgy tűnt, ez nem jött össze. Naruto kétségbe volt esve, hogy az egész osztaga azért halt meg, mert utána mentek, és hogy valószínűleg a Hiraishin kunaiok mind a csatatéren maradtak és csak idő kérdése, mire a kígyó kifundálja a titkukat.

Talán órák teltek el, mire végre megnyugodott és a róka ismét álomba helyezte. A Hyuuga örökös csak akkor engedte el a kezét, amikor már bizonyosra tudta, hogy alszik és az ajtóhoz lépett. Amint kinyitotta, a pecsétek deaktiválódtak.

\- Nagyon vigyázzatok rá. –mondta a kinti árnyékokban várakozó ANBUnak.

Ez után pedig egyenesen az Hyuuga rezidencia felé indult meg. Neki és az apjának beszélniük kell.


	14. Chapter 14

Egy hét telt el az óta, hogy Naruto hazaért. Ma kellett leadniuk a papírjaikat a jelentkezésre. Bár a Jonin senseiek sokkal hamarabb bejelentik, ha alkalmasnak találják a csapataikat a Vizsgára és egyáltalán engedélyt adnak a benevezés lehetőségére, a jelentkezésnek személyesen kellett megtörténnie. A jelentkezést hét nap múlva követi a Vizsga első fordulója. Már lassan öt napja elhagyta a kórházat. Az a gyógyulási iram, amit a róka chakrája diktált minden orvost szavak nélkül hagyott.

Ez alatt az egy hét alatt Naruto programja kifejezően fogalmazva megbolondult. A Hyuuga klán tagjai, köztük maga a családfő és Hinata is minden nap leckéket tartottak neki, segítettek növelni a chakra köpeny harcban használhatóságának idejét, amit sikerült másfél percre feldolgozniuk.

Furcsa érzés volt, amikor először lépte át azokat a kapukat. Egy ideig azt várta, mikor hull le a kedvesség leple, mert majdnem mindenki, akivel összefutott minimum civil volt hozzá, a legtöbben viszont még lelkesen mosolyogtak is, amikor beszélgetésre került a sor. Az már csak a hab volt a tortán, hogy maga a családfő, Hinata apja, Hiashi vette kézbe az edzését. A férfi szigorú tanár volt és jól magyarázott. A tökéletes kombináció annak, aki Narutot akarja tanítani.

A képessége fel is virágzott a keze alatt.

Az elején még furcsának és kissé bosszantónak találta, amikor az edzésük közszórakoztatássá vált. A klán tagok veszélyesebbnek és fontosabbnak tűnő tagjai minden alkalommal figyelemmel kísérték a fejlődését és minél több napot edzett a rezidencián, annál inkább felengedett belőlük a feszültség. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ők már tudnak valamit, amit neki még senki sem mondott el.

Gai-sensei edzése inkább volt nevezhető kínzásnak. Olyan magasra növelte az ellenállás pecsétjeinek a kapacitását, hogy még lélegezni is nehezen tudott. Egy hét nem hozott hatalmas eredményt, de mégis kezdett jót tenni a sebességének és a fizikai erejének. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az állandó chakra köpeny edzés úgy tolta ki a chakra tartalékait, mintha lufiként fújná fel, ami pedig cserébe az izmait is erősebbé és rugalmasabbá tette.

A jelentkezés napján muszáj volt kiiktatnia egy órát az edzéséből, mert Kakashi-sensei szerint a dolog elhúzódhat egy darabig. Naruto kihasználta az alkalmat és elküldött egy tucat klónt ninjutsut gyakorolni. Éppen az utcán sétáltak végig az akadémia felé, ahol a jelentkezést tartották, amikor beleütköztek a rendbontókba.

\- Ez fájt öcsi. –hallottak egy ismeretlen hangot.

\- Hagyd Kankuro, el fogunk késni e miatt. –válaszolt egy lány hangja.

\- A kölyök nekem rohant. Legalább nyögjön ki egy bocsánatot.

Két magas, náluk pár évvel idősebb tinédzserhez tartoztak a hangok. A fejpántjuk alapján mind a ketten Sunából érkeztek. A fiú nyilvánvalóan egy bábmester volt az öltözetéből ítélve, a lány pedig a nagy legyezővel a hátán valószínűleg szél típusú harcos. Naruto azonnal megismerte őket. A Kazekage idősebb gyermekei.

\- Engedj már el! –ez a hang pedig határozottan a Hokage unokájához tartozott.

\- Előbb sürgősen kérj bocsánatot öcsi.

\- Én elnézést kérek a nevében. –mondta emelt hangon, magára vonva minden tekintetet.

Sakura és Sasuke éppen olyan meglepett pillantásokat küldtek felé, mint a bajban levő fiú és a barátai. Naruto nem törődött velük. Le kellett csillapítania a helyzetet, mielőtt a Hokage unokájára vigyázó ANBU elő nem ugrik az árnyak közül mesterük megvédésére és az egész helyzet egy politikai rémálomba fullad. 

\- Hn. Rendben. –vigyorgott a fiú. –Ha letérdelsz, és úgy kérsz bocsánatot, akkor talán elnézem neki.

Naruto kiengedte a gyilkos szándékának egy nagyon kis részét. E miatt a területet nyomasztó aura töltötte be, olyannyira, hogy még a saját csapattársaiból is kiszorult a levegő. Naruto a háta mögött egy ANBU jelzéssel leintette a nyolc harcra kész shinobit. A fejében Kurama vigyora szélesre nyúlt, felélénkülve egy balhé lehetőségétől. Bár az elme tér, amiben a bijuu el volt zárva már réges-rég nem hasonlít egy csatornára, a morgás mégis mintha visszhangot vert volna a régi falakon.

Naruto egy kellemes, Kakashitól tanult szemmosoly kíséretében szólalt meg.

\- Bocsánatot kérek _a Hokage-sama unokája_ nevében, Sabaku-_san._ –Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, több halálosság volt bennük, mint a tengerben, aminek a színét másolták. –Kérlek, fejezed be a rendbontást. Tudod, hogy most nem a csatamezőn vagyunk.

A bábmester úgy engedte el a fiút, mintha megégette volna. Naruto jól ismerte saját tekintetének erejét, tisztában volt vele, menyire megfélemlítőnek tud hatni egy gyakorlatlan személy számára. Annak alapján, ahogy a Sunai Genin leizzadt, bizonyára éppen ekkor kattant a fejében az információ a Konohamaru kilétére tett utalást illetően.

\- Én is elnézést kérek a nevében. –hallottak meg egy új hangot és egy vörös hajú fiú ugrott le a fáról, a két idegen közé. –Kissé izgatott a vizsga miatt. Remélem nem okoztunk gondot, _Namikaze-san._

A körülöttük állók döbbenten tekintettekkel figyelték, ahogy farkasszemet néznek egymással. A legfiatalabb testvér, Gaara rezzenéstelenül tartotta a szemkontaktust. Még csak meg sem próbálta palástolni a ragadozói ösztöneit. Szóval így fest egy rosszul kezel jinchuuriki. 

Naruto sem rezzent. Tudta jól, hogy a kiléte kezd egy hatalmas nyílt titokká válni. A Tanács lassan úgy látta jónak, hogy felfedjék a másik nevét is. A világ okosabb fele, akik ismerték a Kirii Senko és a Habanero kapcsolatát amúgy is régen rájöhettek, hogy egy szőke Uzumaki csakis egy családból származhat.

Éppen ezért csak egy éles, ijesztő mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, Sabaku-san. Amíg kordában tartod a három rendbontót, minden folyhat tovább a medrében.

A legfiatalabb testvér bólintott. Csendben elköszönt, aminek a testvérei sietve követték a példáját. Naruto látta a két idősebb tekintetében, hogy csak akkor eszméltek rá, hogy nem pusztán a Sandaime unokájába kötöttek bele, de még a Yondaime fiának türelmét is próbára tették. Amint végre eltűntek az egyik sarok mögött, a légkör végre felengedett. Naruto jól tudta, mennyire nyomasztó lehet egy hasonló kakaskodás két jinchuuriki között az egyszerű Geninek és civilek számára, ezért gyorsan pontot tett az ügy végére.

A Sandaime unokájához fordult, akit éppen körbelegyeskedtek a barátai.

\- Nem sérültél meg, ugye?

\- Nem. –morogta a tökalsó a ruháját igazgatva. –Az a melák csak megemelt.

\- Helyes. A helyedben azonban nem futkároznék többet az utcán a következő két hónapban. Nemsokára kezdődik a Chunin Vizsga és a falu tele lesz idegen ninjákkal. Inkább maradj ki a bajból.

Piszkálásnak szánta és vigyorogva beszélt. Hogy még tetézzen a bosszantáson, összeborzolta a kölyök haját, aki cserébe akkorára fújta magát, mint egy béka. Már rég óta ismerte Konohamarut. Többször is összefutott vele, amikor a fiú éppen a tanára elől menekült. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy néha még őt is beosztották a fiú védelmébe. Egy pár alkalommal még órát is tartott neki chakra irányításból, amikor a fiú tanárának speciális küldetésre kellett mennie.

\- Ne már Aniki, tudod, hogy utálom, amikor ezt csinálod. –duzzogta, gyorsan helyrehozva a haját.

\- Hát így kell megköszönni, hogy megmentettem a hátsódat egy kiporolástól, Gaki? –vágott vissza, mindkét arcát két ujja közé csípve és ellenkező irányba húzva.

Bármely civilt vagy ninját az ANBU már leállított volna egy ilyen tiszteletlen mozdulatért, a nyolc ninja az árnyak között viszont csak jót vidult a látványon. Minden ANBU tudta már, kiknek a fia volt. Bizonyára ha valaki őket kérdezi, a két herceg közötti civakodás nem az ő problémájuk.

\- Au, au, au, au! Jól van, jó! Köszönöm!

\- Helyes. –engedte el egy angyali mosollyal az arcán. –Most pedig, sipirc. Ha emlékezetem nem csal, neked már órán kellene lenned.

A három gyerek még egyszer megköszönte a segítséget, majd elrohantak a Hokage torony irányába. Bár Naruto egy szórakozott mosollyal az arcán nézett utánuk, a gondolatai már régen messze jártak és igencsak komoly témán évődtek.

\- **Shukaku gyakorlatilag félig szabad. **–morogta a róka. –**Ha így folytatja, teljesen felzabálja a kölyköt.**

\- _Ez részben a pecsét hibája. Nevetségesen kontár munka. Nem is kellett ránéznem ahhoz, hogy érezzem, csak egy lyukaktól hemzsegő tákolmány._

**\- Nem voltál túl hűvös vele? Végül is nektek, jinchurikiknek össze kellene tartanotok. **

\- _A falu_ _az első. A csapatom az első. A rossz sorsú idegenek csak ez után jöhetnek szóba._

Naruto arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy Sakura megfogta a karját.

\- Figyelsz te rám Naruto? –kérdezte idegesen.

\- Ne haragudj Sakura. –vakarta meg a tarkóját. –Elgondolkodtam kissé. Mond, mit szeretnél?

\- Miért hívott téged az a vörös Namikaze-sannak?

Látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Sasuke teste megfeszül. Egy mosoly költözött az arcára. Barátja úgy tudta, hogy ez egy S osztályú titok, amit minden áron meg kell tartani. Soha nem beszéltek róla az első eset után. Már az előbb is látta, hogy a holló szemei nagyra nőttek, amikor a Kazekage legkisebb fia a másik vezetéknevén szólította.

\- Vajon miért hívhatott így? –suttogta sejtelmes hangon, majd megkerülte a lányt, hogy úgy álljon be, pont a feje fölött legyen a Yondaime szobra. –Szerinted?

Sakura összehúzott szemekkel firtatta az arcát egy darabig, majd a kőarc is magára vonta a figyelmét. Pár pillanat múlva hatalmasra nyíltak a szemei és pihegve kezdte venni a levegőt. Egy fél percig tátogott és dadogott, enyhén remegő ujjal a kőarcra mutatva.

\- Ez nem lehet… -suttogta a lány és úgy nézett rá, mintha életében először látná.

\- Egyelőre kérlek, ne verd nagydobra. A vizsgára a teljes nevemmel jelentkeztem ugyan, de a Tanács nem díjazná, ha hirdetni kezdenénk ezt az információt.

A rózsaszín kábán bólintott.

Amikor bementek az akadémia udvarára, felmérte a lehetséges ellenfeleiket. A konohaiakat már behatóan ismerte, ezért inkább az idegenekre koncentrált. Volt köztük néhány ígéretes, akikkel remélte, hogy lesz lehetősége megmérkőzni. Felfelé menet az első emeleten zavargást vettek észre. Naruto csak a szemeit forgatta. Ő ugyan nem érzékelte a genjutsut, de a levegőben terjengő chakrát igen és a hisztiző Geninek alapján kitalálta a történetet. Sasuke unottan felmordult és elindult a következő lépcsősor felé.

\- Nem kellene nekik szólnunk? –kérdezte a lány, miközben felfelé tartottak. Nyílván ő is kiszúrta a genjutsut.

\- Hagyd. –intette le Naruto. –Ez csak azt bizonyítja, hogy nem állnak készen. Inkább itt záródjanak ki, mint a második selejtezőben, mert ott halottak lesznek.

Sakura bólintott. Naruto és Sasuke mesélt már neki a 44es kiképző terepről. Ő maga még sosem járt ott, de jól tudta, hogy Konoha egyik legveszélyesebb edzőpályájának volt nyilvánítva. Más esetben már szinte pánikba esett volna, de ismerve csapattársai erejét tudta, hogy nem lehet komoly baj. Jobb lesz arra koncentrálnia, hogy még jobban megerősödjön és fejlessze a medikus képességeit.

A jelentkezés leadása unalmas volt, de szerencsére nem hosszú. Az érdekes dolog akkor történt, amikor már leadták a papírokat és készen álltak visszaindulni a rezidenciára, folytatni a gyakorlataikat. Naruto már érezte, hogy balhé lesz, hiszen alig egy perce Neji meg akarta szólítani Sasukét. Csak az akasztotta a torkán a szót, hogy Naruto éppen akkor fordult a csapata felé, természetesen megérezve az irányukba nyomuló enyhe gyilkos szándékot.

A Hyuuga mellékház zsenije a fogát szívta ugyan, de hátat fordított és elviharzott. A Narutoval való viszonya nem volt túlságosan rózsás, ami a fiú Hinatával való kapcsolatára nevezhető vissza. Naruto már párszor legyőzte a Hyuuga rezidencián edzés közben. Más esetben az idősebb fiú valószínűleg tisztelte volna ezért, így viszont csak tovább fűtötte a haragját.

Annál több esze volt azonban, mint hogy fényes nappal belekössön Naruto csapatába ennyi szem előtt, főleg amikor ő maga is jelen van.

Viszont a másik fiú, Lee nem volt ennyire óvatos. Naruto csak futólag látta a Gaiial való edzései alatt, ám olyankor a fiú mindig félrehúzódva végezte a saját gyakorlatait. Még a legelején meg akart küzdeni Narutoval, viszont a Jonin senseie nem adott rá engedélyt. Naruto meg is értette, hogy miért. Rock Lee szinte semmihez sem ért a taijutsun kívül. Egyáltalán nem lenne igazságos összeengedni egy ninjutsu alapú jinchuurikivel, aki ráadásul a világ leggyorsabb technikáját hordozta a zsebében.

A férfi és a tanítványa túl becsületes volt ahhoz, hogy Narutot természetes hátránnyal indítsák a párbajban, ezért végül nem lett semmi a dologból.

Lee most sem őt vette célba.

\- Hé, te ott, a mogorva szemekkel. –leugrott a nyitott emeletről, egyenesen a megfordult csapat elé. –Az én nevem Rock Lee. Te pedig Uchiha Sasuke vagy.

A hollónak felszöktek a szemöldökei.

\- Szóval tudod, ki vagyok.

\- Tudom. –ekkor készenléti állásba ereszkedett, bár a tekintete Narutot kereste. –Uzumaki-san. Engedélyt kérek a tanítványod párbajra hívására.

Naruto az állához emelte az ujjait, majd azokon megtámaszkodva küldött egy vizsgálódó pillantást Sasuke felé. Barátja láthatóan benne lett volna egy bunyóban, de Sasuke amúgy is mindig kész volt kipróbálni magát más ellenfelekkel szemben. Lee, aki jól ismerte a shinobi párbajok szabályait nem tette volna fel a kérdést, ha előtte nem kapott volna valami féle univerzális engedélyt a saját személyes edzőjétől. Gai valószínűleg megengedte, hogy bárkit baráti párbajra hívjon a saját tapasztalat szerzése érdekében. Jól ismerte a fiú sebességének hírét. Sasukénak nem sok esélye volt a győzelemre egy nála ennyire gyorsabb ellenfél ellen, viszont Lee győzelme sem lenne olcsó.

\- Miért akarsz párbajozni, Lee-san? –kérdezte végül, utat engedve saját kíváncsiságának.

\- Ő egy nagy múltú klánból származó zseni. –magyarázta a fiú szemrebbenés nélkül. –Szeretném csatában összemérni a képességeinket. –szóval Neji ellen szeretne gyakorolni. –Ezen kívül…

És ekkor Sakurának nézett és elpirult. Naruto még éppen időben beharapta az alsó ajkát és köhögés mögé rejtette a pillanatnyi nevetését. Kurama ezzel ellentétben hátracsapta a fejét és hangosan röhögni kezdett.

\- Sakura-san, én… kedvesem…

Sakura tiltakozása és Lee további próbálkozásai Naruto minden ANBU kiképzését próbára tették. Kurama már a földet csapkodta, amikor Sakura kifejtette a véleményét a fiú frizurájáról és szemöldökeiről, amit Lee néhány Csók Jutsuval vert vissza. A szórakozásnak Sasuke vetett véget, aki bizonyára megelégelte a színházat.

\- Csak azért hívtál ki, mert egy Uchiha vagyok? Olyan tudatlan lehetsz, mint ahogy kinézel. Érdekel, hogy mennyit ér az Uchiha név?

\- **Meg fogja még enni ezeket a szavakat a pondró.**

\- Éppen azt próbálom kideríteni. –vigyorgott vissza a fiú.

A két fél már éppen egymásnak esett volna a harci láztól, amikor Naruto közbeszólt.

\- Megállj. Még nem adtam engedélyt a párbajra. Már így is elég időt vesztegettünk ezzel a cirkusszal és mindketten jobban tennétek, ha inkább visszatérnétek edzeni.

\- De Uzumaki-san… - Lee eléggé csalódottnak nézett ki.

Naruto végignézett a termen. Közben egész szép kis tömeg gyűlt össze. Egy részük konohai shinobikból, akiknek a nagy része még emlékezett arra, hogy Sasuke közel második volt Naruto után az évfolyamelső címért. Voltak olyanok is, akik sejtették Lee képességeinek határait, ezért érdeklődve hajoltak előre, kíváncsian várva, lesz-e valami a párbajból. Az idegen ninják célja egyértelmű volt. Információt gyűjteni.

\- Jól van, legyen. –sóhajtott és félútig sétált. –Három találatos meccs lesz. Tilos kárt tenni az épületben, tilos egymás súlyos megsebzése vagy megölése.

\- Ez a beszéd! –kiáltott Lee és visszament készenléti állásban.

Sasuke csak egy pimasz mosolyt öltött. Amint Sakura elhátrált, inkább Naruto mögé lépve, ahol biztonságban lesz egy-egy kósza technikától, Naruto a magasba emelte a kezét.

_\- Lássuk, hogy viseled magad egy taijutsu specialista ellen Teme._

\- Gyerünk!

A két fiú azonnal egymásnak ugrott. Naruto egy apró fél mosollyal vette tudomásul, hogy Leet egy pillanatra megdöbbentette Sasuke sebessége. A tanítványa nem fogva vissza magát, már az elején Sharingannal nyitott, amit egybekötött az Uchiha klán taijutsu stílusával. Nem volt annyira gyors, mint Lee, de éppen elég fürge volt a legtöbb találat elkerüléséhez. Legrosszabb esetekben is sikerült eléggé kitérnie egy-egy csapás elől, így csak minimális sérülésben volt része.

-_ De meddig fogod tudni tartani az iramot?_

Sasuke sebessége nagyon hasonlított egy gepárdéra. Rövid ideig eszméletlen iramot diktált, de ezzel hamar kifullasztotta magát. Jelenlegi képességeivel nagyjából három percig tudja tartani ezt a sebességet, mielőtt kifullad. Abból ítélve, ahogy a Sharingan ide-oda cikázott, a holló megpróbált rájönni, miféle ninjutsut vagy genjutsut használ az ellenfele.

Lee, aki észrevette Sasuke lassulását, tartott neki egy szentbeszédet a vele született képességekről és a kemény munka eredményeiről, ami csak még jobban felkorbácsolta az Uchiha haragját. Még Naruto is elkomorult kissé. Amióta a holló felkereste, folyamatosan éjt nappallá téve edzett. Nem az edzés minőségével volt gond. Lee egyetlen előnye, hogy régebb óta veszi komolyan a ninja létet, mint az Uchiha.

Amikor Lee egy gyors állon rúgással a levegőbe akarta küldeni Sasukét, Naruto azonnal felismerte a mozdulatot.

\- Ezek után meglátod te is, mennyire nem ér semmit, hogy zseninek születtél.

A csapás bizonyára telibe talált volna, ha Naruto nem tűnik fel a két fiú között. Egy kézzel fogta meg Lee rúgását, ami egy fatörzset darabokra tört volna, ő ezzel szemben még csak meg sem ingott. A taijutsu specialista szemei elkerekedtek, amint találkozott a tekintetük.

\- Megvolt a három. –jelentette ki Naruto. –A meccsnek vége.

Egy pillanatnyi döbbent csend következett. A termet belengte a feszült hangulat, aminek a forrása Naruto önmagához képest gyenge gyilkos szándéka volt. Csalódott a fiúban. Baráti meccsre hívta Sasukét, majd később képes lett volna komolyan megsebezni, csak azért mert Sasuke nem volt annyira amatőr, mint képzelte. Naruto tekintete fagyos volt, mint a jég. Lee arcán látta, hogy a fiú bizonyára kitalálta, mi jár a szőke fejében, ugyanis a fiú lesütötte a fejét előtte, mintha elfogadná a büntetését.

\- Menjünk. –jelentette ki Naruto, felsegítve Sasukét.

\- Naruto-

\- Most.

Csak egy pár lépést tett a kijárat felé, amikor megérkezett Lee tanára, Maito Gai. Ők ketten egy igazi cirkuszi előadást mutattak be, amitől szinte mindenkit kirázott a hideg. Mikor Gai kiszabta a büntetést Lee engedetlenségéért, odafordult a csapat felé, egyenesen belebotolva Naruto csalódott és dühös tekintetével.

Köhintve egyet megpróbált megtartani a mosolyát.

\- Remélem nincs harag gyerekek. Csak egy baráti meccs volt.

\- Igen, én is azt hittem, hogy az lesz, azért adtam engedélyt rá. –kizárt, hogy ilyen könnyen kiengedi a bili fejű párost a hurokból. –De amit a tanítványa be akart vetni az nem baráti, nem meccsre való, de még csak nem is biztonságos együkre nézve sem.

Lee kissé megrezzent, egyértelműen érezve, hogy a jinchuurikinél szerzett jó néhány rossz pontot.

\- Elszaladt vele a ló, bárkivel megesik. –magyarázkodott Gai, aki láthatóan túl akart lendülni a dolgon.

Naruto türelmetlenül dobolt egy ujjával az összefont karjain. Gai bármikor lezárhatná az ügyet, ha a Jonin rangját használva parancsolná, hogy felejtsék el a történteket. De a helyzet most más volt. Nem egy Genin és egy Jonin vitája, hanem két személyi edzőé. Félúton megcsavarni a dinamikát egyenlő a vereség elismerésével.

A nézelődő Geninek nagy része, akik még feszengtek egy kicsit Naruto aurája miatt, igyekeztek nem nézni a párosra. A legtöbbjük már szét is széledt, amikor megérkezett a Jonin. Inkább az idegen shinobik nagy része volt az, aki értetlenül állt a jelenet előtt. Egy Genin és egy Jonin vitája nem mindennapi jelenségnek számított.

Naruto legszívesebben morgott volna. Sőt, tartott volna egy szentbeszédet a hasonló viselkedés veszélyeiről, de tartotta a száját. Már így is túl sokáig állt szembe egy Joninnal. Konoha hírnevének és a világ felé mutatott katonai képzetének érdekében muszáj volt behódolnia a férfi szavának. Engedetlenségnek nincs helye a hadseregben. Még egy korosztálya bélitől sem elfogadott így viselkedni egy felettesével szemben.

\- Ezt bizonyára ön jobban tudja, mint én Maito-san. Természetesen nem akarok beleszólni abba, hogyan képezi a tanítványát. Engedelmével, én és a csapatom visszatérnénk az edzéshez.

\- _Így is elég időt pazaroltunk._ –akarta mondani, de ismét meg kellett fognia a nyelvét.

A burkolt sértegetéssel sem menne semmire. Inkább lenyelte a mondanivalóját és egy enyhe fejhajtás következtében, ami más esetben egy Geninnek eszébe sem jutna, de neki most muszáj volt kifejeznie a tiszteletét, a csapata felé fordult és kiterelte őket az akadémiáról.

A két csapattársa teljesen néma volt, amíg el nem érték a rezidenciát. Menet közben még csendben vásároltak hozzávalókat a vacsorához, de Naruto nem igazán tudott odafigyelni. Dühös volt Leere, amiért hajlandó lett volna bevetni egy olyan technikát egy shinobi társán, főleg baráti meccsen, amikor bizonyára akkor már jól tudta, hogy Sasuke nem tudna megfelelően védekezni ellene.

Dühös volt a fiú két csapattársára, akik ráérősen nézték végig az emeletről a történteket, és egyszer sem próbálták meg megállítani, mielőtt baj lehetett volna. Dühös volt Gaira, amiért ennyire félvállról kezelte az ügyet. Dühös volt azokra, akik végig sas szemmel figyelték a vitát, így Narutonak esélye sem volt megvédenie a maga igazát, vagy legalább kifejteni a saját álláspontjait.

Harcos volt. Katona. A katona élete minden pillanatában katona. Bár a férfi nem használta volna a pozícióját az elhallgattatására és ezt tisztelte benne, a tömeg közül figyelő szemek teljesen másképp értelmezték volna a jelenetet.

Dühös volt magára is, amiért egyáltalán lehetőséget adott arra, hogy Sasuke veszélybe kerüljön. Már egy hete edzett a két zöldruhással, tudhatta volna, hogy semmi önkontroll nincs bennük, ha egyszer be akarnak bizonyítani valamit. Amilyen a mester, olyan a tanítvány. Csoda, hogy Gai nem kezdett szentbeszédbe, amint Naruto szót emelt Lee felelőtlenségéről.

\- **Magadat nincs miért hibáztatnod Gaki. Nem te vesztetted el a fejed. Pont a te hidegvérűséged miatt nem lett egyiküknek sem komoly baja.**

Nem válaszolt a rókának. Túl feszült volt. Nagyon rég óta először tehernek érezte a pozícióját. Tudta, hogy igaza van, főleg hogy a másik fél egyetlen érve az volt, hogy „elszaladt vele a ló, bárkivel megesik”. De nem mondhatott semmit. Még csak az arckifejezése sem árulhatta el a feszült állapotát, mert Danzo arról is azonnal hírt kapna. Ki tudja, hogy reagálna az öreg, ha a fülébe jutna, hogy Naruto bármilyen fajta lázadást tanúsított egy felettesével szemben.

Sóhajtva lépett be az Uchiha rezidenciára. És ő még ilyen állapotban térjen vissza a chakra köpeny gyakorlásához.

*******

Sasukénak egész hazaúton az járt a fejében, amit az a fiú, Rock Lee mondott a született zsenikről és azokról, akik fáradhatatlanul edzenek. Eleinte kimondhatatlanul bosszantotta, hogy nem tudta leverni az ellenfelét. De miután Naruto és az a Jonin vitatkozni kezdtek valami technikáról, amit Lee akart bevetni, más gondolatok kezdték foglalkoztatni.

Megpróbálta elképzelni, mi történt volna ebben a harcban, ha akkor nem keresi fel Narutot és kéri fel a személyi edző pozícióra. Gondolatban felidézte az akkori képességeit és sebességét. Kis híján elpirult az összegzés végén. Lee felmosta volna vele a padlót. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy legalább egyszer meg tudta volna-e ütni.

Éppen ezért nem tudott sokáig haragudni a fiúra, mert a saját bőrén tapasztalta, mennyire igaza volt. Az Uchiha létét kenyérre kenhette volna Naruto brutális edzése nélkül. Így is megvolt a hasadék közte és egy olyan között, aki évek óta durván edz, viszont a szőke szerint Sasuke képességei nagy léptékben fejlődnek.

\- _A zseniség ebben is megmutatkozik Teme. Ha gyorsabban fogod fel, gyorsabban érzel rá a nyitjára._

Óvatosan felpillantott Naruto hátára, aki az egyik farönk tetején ülve meditált. Csapattársa egész teste aranyszínű chakrában ragyogott és lustán mozgott, mintha lángok és víz keverékéből állt volna. Időnként egy-egy pár pillanatra kivált a hátán levő hosszú köpenyből egy nyúlvány, lustán végigsepert az oszlop tövében levő fűcsomókon, majd visszaolvadt a köpenybe.

\- _Mint egy róka farka._ –gondolta, de gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Naruto ismét nőtt a szemében. Bármi is volt az az utolsó technika, amivel Lee próbálkozott, nem akármilyen húzás lett volna, Naruto mégis fél kézzel állította meg, mintha egy egyszerű óvodás támadását hárította volna.

Ezen felül talán még komoly veszélyben is volt az alatt a párbaj alatt, csak nem tudott róla. Fogalma sem volt, szőke barátja miért nem csapta le a Jonin sensei gyenge érveit. Naruto őt laposra verné, ha egy _gyakorlat közben_ figyelmeztetés nélkül elsütne egy Magasztos Pusztítót és azzal próbálna meg védekezni, hogy „leszaladt velem a ló”. A szőke shinobi, aki valószínűleg a világ legpusztítóbb fegyverét hordozza a bőre alatt, mindig kimagasló figyelmet fektetett az önkontrollra és Sasukénak is ezt tanította.

A hazafelé úton jutott eszébe, hogy barátja lényegében csak egy okból maradt csendben. Naruto, minden ereje és felmutatni valója ellenére még mindig csak egy Genin. Egy Genin szava egy Joninéval szemben. Sasuke keze ökölbe szorult. Megint a falu.

Kényszerítenie kellett magát egy pár perc nyugtató légzésgyakorlatra. Tovább kell edzenie. És ha legközelebb párbajozik Rock Leevel…

Betöri az orrát.

*******

Nem hallott többet az ügyről. Amikor legközelebb találkoztak, Gai úgy tett, mintha meg is feledkezett volna a dologról. Ez még mindig bökte a csőrét, de végül elengedte. Semmi értelme ezen vitáznia, amikor a férfi és tanítványa már kidolgozták a maguk edzéstervét és meg vannak vele elégedve. A maradék hét alatt sikerült még egy annyit fejlődnie, hogy a változás észrevehető legyen.

\- Alaposan pakoljatok fel. –mondta a két csapattársának. – Még ma kezdjük a második fordulót.

A hangulat érezhetően más volt a vizsgaépületben. Néhány Genin, akik még a folyosón bóklásztak, szinte kihátráltak az útjukból. A legtöbbjük szemtanúja volt Sasuke és Lee harcának, a többiekhez meg eljutott a híre.

\- Hát itt vagytok végre! –küldte feléjük a Szem Mosoly Jutsut Kakashi az ajtó előtt. A három Genin mosolyogva állt meg előtte. –Kérdezném, hogy készen álltok-e, de ismerve a képességeiteket, csak annyit kérek: –hajolt előre egy büszke csillogással a szemében. –Ne fogjátok vissza magatokat. Mutassátok meg, mennyire erős az idei év legjobb csapata.

\- Bízd csak ide sensei! –Vigyorgott Sakura.

\- Hn. –a híres Uchiha félmosoly.

\- Nem hagyunk majd sok takarítani valót. –biztosította a szőke.

A Jonin dagadó mellkassal bólintott és félre lépett az útból.

Amint benyitottak a terembe, az összes szem rájuk szegeződött. Egy adag gyilkos szándék is érkezett a bent levő Geninek felől, amit Kurama röhögve vert vissza, saját jelenléte jeges fuvallatként és nyomasztó sötét hullámként terjedt ki a teremre. Sasukénak sem voltak gondjai e téren, ő már kezdett hozzászokni a saját csapattársához, aki nagy időközönként, de maga is kivillantja a foga fehérjét. Sakura elég önkontrollt tanúsított ahhoz, hogy unottnak tűnjön.

Naruto hirtelen egy levendulafelhő közeledtét érezte.

\- Üdv Hime. –suttogta jobbra fordulva.

A Hyuuga örökös a legjobb fekete harci kimonóját vette fel egy hosszú, fehér, ujjatlan, magas gallérú kabáttal. A haját szokás szerint magasra fogta, elől hagyva két tincset. Kecsesen közelítette meg a hetes csapatot, csapattársai szorosan a nyomában. Éppen csak akkor állt meg, amikor mellkasuk már kis híján összeért.

\- Üdv Naruto-kun. –suttogta egy bizalmas, meleg mosollyal. –Tudod, ez igazságtalan hátránnyal indít mindenki mást.

Shino csendje többet mondott minden egyetértő szónál. Egyedül Kiba volt az, aki nem tudott lakatot tenni a szájára. Láthatóan az élet még nem nevelt belé elég túlélési ösztönt.

\- Fogadok, hogy a pasid az első körben kihullik. –húzta az orrát. –Mikor veszed már észre, hogy én, egy igazi alfa, jobb gondodat viselném?

\- Ha farkas harcot akarsz Kiba-san, megkaphatod. –fordult felé Naruto egy tökéletesen halálos nézéssel és megtámogatta még egy újabb adag gyilkos szándékkal. –De azt ajánlom, foglalj le előre egy sürgősségi szobát magadnak.

\- Hello Naruto-kun! –hallottak meg egy energetikus hangot.

A következő pillanatban Ino libbent közéjük és a Hinatával ellenkező oldalon állt meg, kissé diszkrétebb, de hasonlóan egyértelmű távolságba. Mindenki legnagyobb döbbenetére a Hyuuga örökös nem küldte el egy Juuken ütéssel a következő hétfőbe. A két lány összekuncogott előtte.

\- Üdv. –érkeztek meg a csapattársai.

\- Üdv. –köszöntötte az egész csapatot egy mosollyal a szőke. –Mind itt, nem igaz?

\- Jah. Kellemetlen.

\- Hello hangoskodók! –lépett melléjük egy magas, szemüveges ninja, aki Konohai fejpántot viselt. –Jobb lenne, ha nem hívnátok fel magatokra a figyelmet. Azok a hangrejteki ninják egy ideje már méregetnek titeket és elég veszélyesek.

\- Keresztben lenyelem őket. –jelentette ki Kiba, Akamaru pedig vakkantott egyet a vállán.

\- Ha te mondod. –mondta a ninja egy verejtékcseppel a tarkóján. –Mindenesetre mivel mind egy faluból vagyunk, kivételes alkalommal megosztok veletek bármilyen birtokomban levő információt az itt levőkről.

\- Nem értettem a neved. –jegyezte meg Naruto.

Újra és újra felmérte a fiút, de semmi ismerőset nem látott benne. A chakra lenyomatát nem ismerte, de még a külseje sem csengetett meg semmit a fejében. Tűzbe tette volna a kezét, hogy még sohasem látta. De akkor mit keres a fején a konohai fejpánt és miért nevezi magát közülük való Ninjának? Gyanú lobbant fel az elméjében, de egyelőre még csitította. Hiba lenne az ostrom miatti idegességét egyszerű véletlenekre kivetítenie. A biztonság kedvéért azért szemmel fogja tartani ezt a fiút.

\- Kabuto. –tolta fel a szemüvegét. –Van valaki, aki érdekel?

\- Nincs.

Bár a kinézete nem volt ismerős, nem tudta lerázni azt az érzést, hogy már találkozott egyszer ezzel a ninjával. Ha falubéli lenne, ahogy mondja, akkor nem tűnt volna ennyire fel. Nem, ők ketten már veszélyhelyzetben találkoztak, a benyomás pedig megmaradt. A kezdeti rossz előérzete kezdte teóriává kinőni magát.

\- Engem három személy érdekel. –szólalt meg hirtelen Sasuke.

\- Rendben, akkor mond az első nevét. –mondta, előhúzva egy pakli üres kártyát.

Naruto felismerte a kártyák elkészítési módját és összeszöktek a szemöldökei. A fuinjutsu egy magas szintje. Ez a Kabuto ebben a pillanatban el is ásta magát a szemében. Amint ennek a fordulónak vége, első dolga lesz jelentést tenni a Hokage-samanál. Szemmel kell tartani ezt a fiút, amíg nem szereznek bizonyítékot ellene, vagy éppen az ártatlanságáról.

Sasuke közben kimondta az első nevet.

\- Rock Lee.

A szőke meglepetten pislogva nézett a csapattársára. Talán az a párbaj nagyobb sebet ejtett a fiú büszkeségén, mint az elsőre gondolta.

\- Rock Lee. Korát tekintve egy évvel idősebb nálatok. A küldetései között szerepel húsz darab D osztályú és 11 C osztályú. A parancsnoka Maito Gai. Rendkívüli mértékben fejlett a taijutsuja, de a többi képessége teljesen elhanyagolható. Hozzátok hasonlóan ő is először indul a versenyen. –felpillantott a lapból. –A következő?

\- Sabaku no Gaara.

Ötlete sem volt, honnan tudta meg Sasuke a vörös hajú fiú keresztnevét. Kabuto előhúzta a kártyát, majd az előzőhöz hasonlóan chakrát vezetett bele, hogy felnyithassa a benne levő információt.

\- Sabaku no Gaara. Eddig nyolc C osztályú küldetésen és ismeretlen számú D osztályú küldetésen vett részt. Genin létére volt már B osztályún is. Mivel idegen shinobi, ezért nem sokat lehet tudni róla. Hozzáteszem, hogy minden küldetéséről sértetlenül tért vissza.

Hagyta, hogy ez egy pillanatig beivódjon a köztudatba.

\- **Nem meglepő. **– dörmögte a róka. –**Bár Shukaku a leggyengébb közülünk, azért mégiscsak bijuu. Ráadásul a tákolmány pecsét miatt az ereje nagy része folyamatosan szivárog. Csoda, ha a kölyök még józan.**

_\- Ezt majd eldöntjük, amikor megmérkőzünk vele. –_válaszolta a szőke. Arcán semmi sem látszott meg a belső szóváltásból.

\- Ki a harmadik? –kérdezte Kabuto.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. –mondta Sasuke és egy Uchiha félmosolyt küldött a szőke irányába.

_Baszódj meg Teme. _Gondolta, miközben megmasszírozta az orrnyergét a szőke.

Kabuto láthatóan nem figyelt oda a néma beszélgetésre, mert azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy előhalássza a kártyát. Kevesen tudták titkolni a végzősök közül, de mind hallani akarták a szőke adatait.

\- Megvan. –felnyitotta a kártyát. –Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Küldetései, tizennégy D rangú, két C rangú és egy A rangú. –akik ott voltak a Hullámok Földjén, azok értették, miért. Kiba ezzel szemben nyelt egyet, amit elfelejtett sunyiban csinálni. –A senseie Hatake Kakashi. A képességei-

A torkán akadt a szó, amikor egy kunai fúródott a padlóba, közvetlenül a lap felett. Mindenki a szőkére nézett, aki egy bájos mosollyal az ajkain engedte le a kezét.

\- Ha megbocsájtod Kabuto-san, –kezdte mézes-mázas hangon, amitől sokakat kirázott a hideg. –Éppen egy háború szimuláció közepén vagyunk. Díjaznám, ha nem harsognád el a képességeimet az összes ellenségem előtt. Ti pedig –fordult a hangrejteki ninják felé, a tekintete már tökéletesen jeges volt és halálos, arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. –fogadjatok meg egy jó tanácsot, mielőtt megsérül itt _valaki_. Amíg vendégek vagytok az ellenségnél, nem célszerű hátba támadni a lakókat.

A három hangrejteki ninja, akik eddig arról pusmogtak, hogy balhét kezdeményeznek a csoporttal, most meghunyászkodott a tekintete előtt. Mielőtt azonban bárki megérdeklődhette volna, hogy mire gondolt, megérkezett a vizsgabiztos egy rakat Chunin kíséretében.

\- Mindenki kussol és rám figyel. Ez itt a vizsga első fordulója és én leszek a vizsgabiztos, Morino Ibiki.

\- Remek. –morogta a szőke a tincseibe túrva, amiért egy újabb sor értetlen tekintetet zsebelhetett be.

Zavargások hiányában gyorsan ment az ülésrend kiosztása. Ezek után mindenki megkapta a teszt lapokat és egyelőre várta a szabályokat. Naruto nem győzte forgatni a szemeit azokon az ostobákon, akik újra meg újra félbeszakították a férfit magyarázás közben, amivel csak annyit értek el, hogy Ibiki kidobta őket csapatostul. Mikor végre rend lett és csend, leszögezte a szabályokat.

Tíz kérdéses a vizsga, utolsó kérdést az utolsó negyed órában teszik fel és öt puskázás után kivágnak, plusz veled együtt megy a csapat is a levesbe. Szinte ordított, hogy itt valami másról volt szó. Amíg a többiek körmöltek, addig a szőke a ceruzája végét rágcsálva elmélkedett a szabályokon. A kérdések szintjéből azonnal megmondta, hogy nem azokon van a hangsúly.

Néha találkozott a tekintete a Kínzás és Kihallgatás csoport tagjáéval, aki egy ideje felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte. Nyílván az unottságán töprengett. Ibiki és Naruto az első találkozásuk után még néhányszor egymásba futottak. Mindig is lenyűgözőnek találta a férfi képességét, hogy egyetlen pillantással képes olvasni bárkiből, bár ezt soha nem ismerte volna be neki.

Nagyjából az első öt percben kifundálta a lényeget és biztos volt benne, hogy Sasukénak is megvan a magához való esze, Sakura meg egyszerűen zseni ebben a témában, így félnivalója nemigen volt.

Mikor eljött az ideje, hogy ő is dolgozzon valamit, aktiválta a pecsétet a jobb halántékán és éppen annyi senjutsu chakrával, ami még nem eredményezett fizikai változást, fülelni kezdett, majd az egyik nyílván beültetett Chunin kézmozdulatait kezdte utánozni hang alapján. Legszívesebben nem csinált volna semmit, de a feladat lényege az információszerzés, és a küldetés az küldetés. Alig tíz perc alatt megvolt az összes válasza.

Ezek után csak visszatért az ablakon való kibámuláshoz és a ceruza rágcsálásához. Az agya végig azon kattogott, hogy honnan ennyire ismerős neki Kabuto. Sehogy sem volt képes rájönni. Aztán azon morfondírozott, hogy mi lesz majd a Halál Erdejében. Ha jól sejti és a tekercses feladatot kapják, akkor mennek egyenesen a toronyba, legfeljebb elveszik minden szembejövő csapat tekercsét. Minél többet maradnak az erdőben, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy elbénáznak valamit és odabent minden hiba halálos.

És végül Gaara. Az Ichibi egyértelműen lelakta a fiú testét, és a szeme körül húzódó karikák alapján az elméjét is az alváshiánnyal. Az hiányzik a legkevésbé, hogy megvaduljon egy bijuu a vizsga alatt. Kurama szerint, ha gyorsan támad a chakra köpennyel, pár perc alatt kiütheti, csak át kell jutnia a homokfalon. Talán valahol belefűz a képletbe egy Rasenshurikent, attól függően, mennyire statikus a másik fiú harcmodora.

És ha beleveszi Orochimarut is a képletbe, máris szarban voltak. Már a Sannin gondolatától is felfordult a gyomra. A kórházba megfogadta, hogy amíg ő szuszog, addig a kígyó nem teszi a kezét sem rá, sem a Sharinganra. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy már volt huszonnégy ember, akiért szívesen elégtételt venne. Még ha nem is személyesen vagy a közeljövőben, de ezer örömmel végignézné a kígyó pofára esését. Talán még azt is, miként dolgozza meg egy kicsit Ibiki.

Arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy pattogó hang és füst tölti meg a tábla előtti dobogót. Körülnézve látta, hogy a fél terem üres volt. Az órára nézve világossá vált, hogy véletlenül odafigyelés nélkül ment át a vizsgán. Rángatózni kezdtet a szemöldöke. _Mi a helyzet Morino-san, berozsdásodtál? _

Anko szokás szerinte hozta a maga szadista és teátrális formáját.

A kígyó lady leszögezte a találka helyét és idejét, a terem pedig lassan szállingózni kezdett. Naruto még nem kelt fel a helyéről, csak intett a többieknek, hogy menjenek előre. Ibiki, aki közben elkezdte összeszedni a lapokat, oda sem figyelve vette át tőle a tesztet.

\- Elkalandoztál a végére. –jegyezte meg. –Láttam a szemedben, hogy rajta gondolkodsz.

\- Ki máson? –horkant fel. A férfi mindig is túl jól olvasta. Nem is állt ellen a férfi vizsgálódásának.

\- Ne hagyd, hogy elvonja a figyelmedet. –tanácsolta. –Így csak megöleted magad.

\- Nem olyan könnyű az.

\- Nemrég láttuk, hogy nem is olyan nehéz.

Naruto felállt a padból. Kihúzta magát és a nála másfél fejjel magasabb ember szemébe nézett. Amikor megszólalt, a hangja csendes volt, szinte suttogott.

\- Az egyik jelentkező. Kabuto. Valami nem stimmel körülötte. Konohai Ninjának vallja magát, de én nem emlékszem, hogy valaha láttam volna a faluban. Magas szintű fuinjutsut használ, és úgy tűnik, nagyon jó az információ szerzésben.

Ibiki elnézett az ajtó felé, mintha kilátna rajta keresztül egyenesen az említett fiú veséjébe.

\- Majd én szólok az ANBUnak, hogy tartsa nyitva a szemét. Te koncentrálj a második fordulóra.

\- Tudsz valamit, amit én nem? –kérdezte halkan.

\- Az én tippem is csak annyira jó, mint a tied. –vonta meg a vállát. –De ha engem kérdezel, akkor az erdőben kell a legjobban vigyáznotok. Kis híján felügyeletmentes és napokig is eltart. A kígyók ilyenkor vadásznak.

A szőke felsóhajtott.

\- Akkor egyenesen a toronyba.

\- Egyenesen a toronyba.

*******

A 44es kiképzőterep előtt állva Naruto szokatlanul csendesnek tűnt a többiek számára. Az érzékelők és a hozzá közelebb állók érezték benne a feszültséget és ez őket is idegessé tette. Már egy ideje nyélbe ütődött a ki nem mondott tény, ami Kiba szavaival élve úgy hangzik, hogy ő a csapat alfája. Minden tag tudatosan vagy tudat alatt elismeri az erejét és a vezetőkészségét.

Az, hogy ő ideges volt, nem jelentett jót. Sasukét ugyan az a bizonytalanság kerítette hatalmába, mint a kórházban. Újra a fal jutott eszébe, amit a szőke képviselt. Végignézve a csapaton látta, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki így érez vele kapcsolatban.

Naruto láthatóan Anko egyetlen szavára sem figyelt, amíg a többiek kérdésekkel bombázták a nőt a második fordulóról. Ő bizonyára már oda-vissza fújta ezeket a tényeket. Az viszont zavarta, hogy szőke csapattársa tartása nagyon zárkózott és harcra kész még idekint, a biztonságos zónában is. Amikor Naruto összefonja maga előtt a karjait, az annak a jele, hogy akármelyik pillanatban kész fegyver idézni valaki ellen.

Nem Sasuke volt az egyetlen, akinek feltűnt a jinchuuriki szótlansága. Anko maga sétált oda a szőkéhez egy nyilatkozattal a kezében. A mozdulat láttán sokak megfagyta figyelték a két személyt. A jelenlevők egy részének Naruto bizonyára már fent volt azon a listáján, akiket mindenképpen el akartak kerülni. Néhányan még szemtanúi is voltak, amikor egy héttel ez előtt levezetett egy párbajt, majd közel vitába keveredett egy Joninnal. Látva a kígyó nő eddigi viselkedését, balhéra számítottak.

Naruto felpillantott a nála pár centivel magasabb nőre, amikor ő az orra alá dugta a nyilatkozatot.

\- Még egy olyan szemrevaló hulla is gond a fejemre, mint a tied szöszi. Neked is alá kell írnod.

\- Ó? És én még azt gondoltam, hogy örülnél annak, ha hazavonszolhatnád a hideg, merev testemet a fészkedbe. Mintha legutóbb hasonló vágyálmot írtál volna körbe.

A szőke jinchuuriki és a lila hajú Tokubetsu Jonin egy pár hosszú pillanatra farkasszemet néztek, egyáltalán nem zavartatva magukat a körülöttük hatalmasra nyílt szemű, halként tátogó Genin csordával. Anko vigyora még Sasuke hátán is végigfuttatta a hideget. A nő egészen közel hajolt barátjához és igen felkavaró módon végignyalt a felső ajkán.

\- Napról napra feszíted a tűrőképességeim határát Gaki. –sziszegte a kihallgatás specialista.

\- Már két éve ezt hajtogatod. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy a levegőbe beszélsz, Anko-san.

Naruto, a nélkül, hogy megszakította volna a szemkontaktust, kivette a nő kezéből a papírt, majd nemes egyszerűséggel hátat fordított neki és elsétált. Sasuke a fél veséjét tette volna rá, hogy egyetlen másik Genin sem lett volna elég tökös így feltüzelni, majd faképnél hagyni a kunoichit. Az már csak só volt a sebbe, hogy Naruto elsétált Hyuuga örökös oldalára és a következő pár percben úgy kezelte, mint egy igazi hercegnőt.

Egy pillanatra azt hitte a két nőszemély egymásnak esik. Mindenki megkönnyebbülésére Anko még egyszer bosszankodva elvigyorodott, majd elment más prédát keresni, mint egy kígyó, aki elől megszökött a vacsorája.

Megkapva a tekercsüket, Naruto elzárta egy pecsétbe és a jelre kilőttek az erdőbe. A szőke nem volt hajlandó elárulni, miért diktál olyan eszeveszett iramot. A megbeszéléskor is inkább csak bólogatott Sasuke ötleteire, de nem fűzött hozzá semmit. A holló látta, hogy minden idegszálával a környezetükre összpontosít, aminek nem volt semmi értelme.

Voltak ők már többször is a Halál Erdejében, így az nem lehetett a probléma. Azt pedig nehezen hitte el, hogy a Geninek között akad olyan, aki komoly fenyegetést jelent, ha ők ketten együtt dolgoznak. Így viszont nem tudta elképzelni, mi a baj.

Három óra fejtörés után jutott eszébe az a bizonyos este, amikor megtudta, hogy Naruto az ANBU tagja és hogy a Kyuubi hordozója. Az előtt a Tanács valami ostromról kezdett beszélni. Mostanra várnák? Bölcs döntés megtartani a vizsgát, ha támadástól félnek? Sok-sok kérdés volt a fejében, a szőke pedig valószínűleg nagyon fukar lenne válaszok terén. Majd remélhetőleg a toronyban.

Éppen ugrás közben voltak, amikor a semmiből egy hatalmas kígyó tört elő és egyenesen Narutonak támadt. Mivel a szőke akkor éppen a levegőben volt, nem tudta eredményesen kivédeni a támadást, azért a hatalmas termetű bestia sikeresen elsodorta a többiektől.

Amint a másik két Genin landolt a fán, egy idegen ninja is megjelent előttük. Egyedül volt, és nem tűnt nagyon fenyegetőnek. Sasuke szerette volna azt mondani, hogy csak szerencséje volt, amikor elkapta Narutot, de a szőke aktív koncentrációja mellett nem volt az a szerencse, ami segít egy Geninnek megkerülni a védelmét.

\- Ki vagy? –kérdezte, előhúzva három kunait a jobb kezébe. Sakura mögötte mindkét kezében shurikeneket tartott, készen állva a támogatásra.

\- Az nem fontos. –kuncogott az idegen olyan hangon, amitől végigfutott a hátán a hideg. - Csak az a fontos, hogy te ki vagy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Szívesebben vívta volna tovább a szócsatát, semmint harcba elegyedni valakivel, aki kijátszotta a szőke jinchuurikit, viszont az illető nem adott neki választást, azonnal nekitámadt. Iszonyú gyors volt és piszok erős. Párszor sikerült megsebeznie, de nem tudott komoly károkat okozni, még jutsuk használatával sem. Volt egy olyan érzése, bárki is ez, csak játszik vele. Naruto szokott így párbajozni vele, amikor megkötés nélkül harcolnak.

Csak kóstolgatja. Az erősségeit és a gyengeségeit próbálja kitapogatni.

\- Ki vagy? –ismételte öt perc harc után. _Hol vagy már Naruto?!_

\- Mint mondtam, nem fontos. –válaszolta az idegen.

Az Uchiha a fogát szívta. Láthatóan beletenyereltek a méhkasba. Bárki is volt az ellenfele, messze túl tett a Genin szinten. Sasuke igyekezett nyugodt maradni, de nem segített a helyzeten, hogy az aktivált Sharinganját látva az ellenség még az eddiginél is sokkal hidegrázóbb vigyort öltött.

Szerencséjére a következő összecsapást megelőzően Naruto éppen előtte landolt az ágon. A holló már a tartásából látta, hogy nem is nagy baj van, hanem óriási. Amikor a szőke megszólalt, megborzongott. Az ANBU hangjának kontrolláltságát használta.

\- Védjétek meg egymást. –Naruto még csak hátra sem pillantott. –És ha baj van, akkor iszkoljatok az erdőből.

\- Ez a hang. –az idegen fültől fülig vigyorgott, legalább annyira felkavaróan, mint eddig tette, most azonban valami örömittas szadizmus is vegyült a tartásába. –Ez a szőke haj. Talán születésnapom van, Kitsune-san?

\- Mond meg te, Orochimaru. –sziszegte a szőke.

És Sasuke ekkor értette meg, hogy mégis mekkora kolosszális bajba kerültek.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto úgy látta jónak, ha először is felhúz egy védelmi falat a társai és a kígyó közé. Nem mintha sokat érne a Sannin ellen bármilyen védelem, amit egy, az ő szintjén álló shinobi fel tud húzni, de a gyenge még mindig jobb volt, mint a semmi. Ha megállítani nem is, lelassítani le tudja a férfit, amíg a társait biztonságba helyezi.

\- Szóródj, Kuroi Senbonzakura!

A kard engedelmesen szirompengékre bomlott, majd követve gazdája akaratát örvényt képzett a két Genin körül, egyrészt védelmezve őket, másrészt a védelmen kívül rekesztve saját forgatóját. Na, nem mintha Naruto védelem mögé húzódna, még ha legbelül másra sem vágyott igazán.

\- Legutóbb a puszta szerencséd mentett meg Kitsune. –vigyorgott Orochimaru. –De most nincs itt két tucat ANBU, hogy kihúzzon a bajból.

\- Nincs. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy könnyű dolgod lesz.

Ez éppen elég végszónak minősült mindkettejük számára. Naruto volt az első, aki támadott. Egy kunait hajított a Sannin felé, amin cetli lobogott. Orochimaru könnyűszerrel hajolt el előtte. Az arcára volt írva, hogy értelmetlennek tartotta a próbálkozást. Annyira már nem nézett ki fölényesnek, amikor egy újabb Naruto mögötte tűnt fel és megajándékozta egy Rasengannal a hátába. Levélbomba helyett Hiraishin pecsétet akasztott a kunaira, az egyik klónja pedig egy kész Rasengannal a kezében használta a pecsétet és meglepte a kígyót.

\- Még mindig tele vagy trükkökkel. –egyenesedett ki ropogó hangok közepette.

Ez után személyesen támadta meg a kígyót, mindkét kezében egy-egy kunaival. Fürge taijutsu mozdulatokkal igyekezett lefegyverezni a férfit, aki minden próbálkozását kivédte. A nagy hangzavarban nem tűnt fel a kígyónak, hogy a talpuk alatt sistereg egy levélbomba. Amint felrobbant, mind a ketten hátraestek, Naruto pedig füstfelhővé oszlott szét.

\- Szóval végig klón voltál. –sziszegte a kígyó.

Naruto a háttérben, egy fa lombjai közt a fogát csikorgatta. Nem számított, mennyire próbálkozott, nem tudta szétválasztani a bölcs formát a Gorudogantól és kizárt, hogy a Sannin elhisz egy olyan egyszerű hazugságot, miszerint a Kyuubi miatt változott meg a szeme. A Rasenganos húzása közben kicserélte a két csapattársát egy-egy átváltozott árnyék klónnal, viszont azok ketten nem voltak hajlandóak menekülni, ahogy kérte.

A Rasenshurikennel sem menne sokra ebben a helyzetben, Orochimaru pedig legutóbb lerázott magáról egy A osztályú Raiton jutsut. Természetesen el kellene kapnia azt az elemet, amelyre a kígyó gyenge, de ha végig próbálja mind a négy birtokában levő stílust, akkor csak egy újabb indokot ad a férfinak, hogy levadássza.

Két fa közül egy Katon támadás zúdult a Sanninra. Sasuke egyik A rangú jutsuja, a Magasztos Pusztító. Nem tartott tovább egy negyed percnél, de az alatt elképesztő pusztítást rendezett az erdőben. És szerencséjükre úgy tűnt, a kígyóban is. Naruto undorodva nézte, ahogy a férfi kibújik a félig összeégett bőrből, éppen úgy, ahogy két hete tette a harcuk során. Most már az igazi alakjában állt előttük.

Mikor a szőke látta, hogy abba az irányba fordul, ahol Sasuke volt egy fél perce, ösztönszerűen rohant végig egy sor kézjelen.

\- Fuuton: A Szél Isten Pusztító Lehelete!

Kifújta a tüdejébe szívott levegőt, ami egy kisebb tornádóként szaggatta szét a fákat. A pecsétjéből kevés senjutsu chakra szivárgott így érezte, hogy nagyon is telibe találta a férfit. Azonnal helyet változtatott, közben az egyik klónja egy Suiton típusú ostorral foglalta le ellenségét. A Sannin azonban úgy tűnt, kevés erőfeszítéssel ugyan, de nagyon is tartja velük a lépést.

Naruto tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő, amikor a szél Sasuke vérének szagát hozta. Gondolkodás nélkül használta a Hiraishint, amely ahhoz a kunaihoz volt kötve, amelyet mindkét csapattársának a kezébe nyomott a második forduló első percében a megbeszélés alatt.

Fekete hajú csapattársa a földön ült, egy-egy kunaiial a lábaiban. Mellette Sakura hevert, valószínűleg eszméletlen állapotban, mert a chakrája még mindig tisztán érezhető volt. Megérezte maga mögött a veszélyt és nem tétovázott. Sarkon pördülve szembetalálta magát a vigyorgó Sanninnal.

\- Kettő le. – nevetett. –Már csak egy maradt.

Naruto érezte a kígyókat, mielőtt azok kitörtek volna a földből és felugrott. A férfi csak erre várt, teljes erejéből nekiesett, amit Naruto a közben összeállt kardjával védett ki és igyekezett visszatámadni. Még éppen idejében sikerült átfordulnia, hogy a talpa érkezzen a felette levő ágra. Onnan ellökve magát azonnal félreugrott, elkerülve a támadást.

Orochimaru ez után alaposan megfuttatta a pénzéért. Nagytávolságú támadásokat nem használhatott, mert a csapattársai is belekeverednének a kereszttűzbe, így csak menekülni tudott és védekezni, időnként egy gyengébb jutsuval visszatámadni, amikor éppen megfelelő helyzetbe került. Küszködései semmi eredményt nem hoztak, csak saját frusztráltságát korbácsolták. Egyetlen gyógyír volt a büszkeségén ejtett seben, hogy a Sannin láthatóan komolyan vette a harcot, még ha ez egy újabb szög is volt Naruto esélyeinek koporsójában.

\- Kísértetiesen hasonlítasz rá, remélem, tudod.

A hang mögötte szólalt meg. Narutonak nem volt elég gyors a reakcióideje, így a férfi ujjai öt sikló fürgeségével a nyaka köré fonódtak és a mögötte levő fatörzsnek csapták, ami hatalmasat reccsent, egy kicsit még össze is tört. Egy pillanatra megfordult vele a világ, tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő.

\- Szakasztott Minato vagy. A klónja lehetnél.

Visszanyerve a pillanatnyilag elvesztett uralmat a teste felett, teljes erejéből gyomorba akarta rúgni a Sannint, de az kivédte a csapást a szabad kezével, megmarkolva és nem eresztve a bokáját. A másik lábával is megpróbálkozott volna, de arra az utolsó pillanatban egy kígyó tekeredett. Még mindig nem kapott levegőt. Ösztönösen megpróbálta kifeszegetni a lábait a szorításból, aminek éles fájdalom lett a vége.

\- Pokoli egy érzés volt vele harcolni. –Orochimaru hangja undort ébresztett benne. – Egy igazi zseni volt. Öröm látni, hogy ezt sikeresen örökölted tőle.

A Sannint elsöpörte egy Suiton támadás, amit Naruto egyik még meglévő klónja szabadított rá. Eredetileg a férfi maga elé akarta tartani az eredetit, de még idejében a két kezébe vezette a chakrát, azok pedig éppen csak megragadtak eléggé a fán, hogy Orochimaru ne tudja a támadás elé tartani. Amint végre lekerültek a torkáról a férfi ujjai, Hiraishinnel elmenekült, bár azonnal köhögnie kellett, próbálva visszanyerni a légző rendszere felett az irányítást.

\- Ahogy mondtam. Tiszta Minato.

A mögötte felszólalt hang megfagyasztotta egy pillanatra, de ez úttal már gyorsabban reagált és majdnem teljesen sikerült meglépnie a csapás elől, bár az így is súrolta a karját, csúnyán lehorzsolva a bőrt a könyökén, amiből dőlni kezdett a vér. Kurama nem habozott azonnal helyrehozni. Vissza kellett szereznie a támadó fél kezdeményezését, különben előbb utóbb sarokba szorítják.

Csinált magából hét tucat klónt és egy pillanatra messzebb ugrott a csatától, próbálva kifacsarni valami tervet magából. A gondolatai zakatoltak a fejében és nehezére esett nyugodtnak maradni. A kígyó jól tudta, mivel kavarhatja fel igazán, azt meg kell hagyni. Gyűlölte, ahogy az apja nevét mondta. Mintha a Negyedik csak egy játékszer, egy boncolgatásra váró rejtély lett volna a szemében. Egy olyan beteg ember esetében, mint Orochimaru, erre nagyon nagy lehetőség van.

Ez nem ígért sok jót Naruto jövőjére nézve. A Sannin háromszor is kihangsúlyozta, mennyire emlékeztetni néhai apjára. Ha nem vigyáz, a végén kísérleti nyúlként végzi.

Erőt véve magát, mély lélegzetet vett, arany chakra köpenybe burkolta magát, majd a megsokszorozódott sebességével és erejével gyomron vágta a Sannint, aki olyan súllyal repült el, hogy legalább tíz fatörzsön keresztülment, mire meg tudott állni. Ezt bizonyára megérezte, nem számít hányszor képes levedleni a bőrét.

\- Ne. Vedd. A szádra. Az apám. Nevét. –sziszegte.

Azonnal meg is szüntette a köpenyt, próbálva spórolni az arany chakrával. Ha mindet felhasználja, egy jó darabig nem fog tudni újat csinálni. Kizárt, hogy kihúzza a férfi ellen még hat órát a köpeny nélkül. Az volt a terve, hogy amíg a Sannin összekaparja magát a támadás után, addig ő felnyalábolja a csapatát és futnak, ahogy a lábuk bírja. Egy klónjával együtt letérdeltek a két Genin elé.

\- Egek. –a szőke keze megfagyott a hangra. –Milyen problémás ez a chakra.

Muszáj volt ismét elugrania Hiraishin segítségével. Támadások ezreit váltották egymás között, ő pedig egyre jobban sarokba szorult. Hol a lábain, hol a karjai keletkeztek vágások, néha még a kulcscsontjai és a nyaka is sérült. Egy egérnek érezte magát a kígyófészekben. Alig két perce ostromolták egymást, amikor hibát vétett. Túl sokáig maradt közel, próbálva erőszakkal áttörni a Sannin védelmén, aki kihasználta pillanatnyi forrófejűségét. Egyik könyökével halántékon vágta, amitől ismét szédelegni kezdett, gyomra bukfencet vetett.

Orochimaru nem az az ember volt, aki kihasználatlanul hagy egy lehetőséget, egy rúgással követte az első támadását, ami hátul a derekán találta el. Naruto előre zuhant, éppen csak megtartva magát a térdein és a lábain. Szinte azonnal jött az újabb támadás, amikor a Sannin gyomorba rúgta. A lendület a mellette levő fának csapta, siralmas helyzetét tovább tetézve a levegője elvesztésével.

Mire összekaparta volna magát annyira, hogy elég tudatos legyen egy ugráshoz, a férfi már mellette térdelt, hosszú ujjai összemarkolták a szőke tincseket a homlokán, hátrahúzva a fejét, kunait nyomva a torkához.

\- Feleslegesen küzdesz Kitsune. Add fel.

Válaszul istenesen gyomorba rúgta, még ha cserébe a kunai egy nagyon mély sebet ejtett az álla alatt. Ösztönszerűen odakapott, próbálva csökkenteni a vérzést. Szerencsére Kurama tartott a hátát, mint mindig, és a sérülés pillanatok alatt veszélyesből egyszerűen csak bosszantóba gyógyult. Ez alatt Naruto ismét Hiraishinnel nyert egy pár másodpercet, próbálva kifújni magát.

Két klónja már régen menekült a csapattársaival a hátán. Legalább ennyi simán ment ebben a katasztrófában. Ellenfele ijesztően gyorsan megtalálta, sarkával iszonyatos erővel csapva le azon a ponton, ahol egy fél másodperce még a feje volt. Időben elhúzta a fejét, de még mindig a földön volt. Orochimaru egyértelműen soha nem csak egy lépéssel tervezett előre, mert egy megidézett karddal a kezében kis híján a földhöz szegezte a vállán keresztül. A sérülés csúnya volt, de Naruto ismét el tudott menekülni.

És most már kezdett nagyon pipa lenni. Még csak be sem fejezte a fordulatot, jól tudva, hogy a Sannin szorosan a nyomában van, egyik kezében kunaiial vágott, amit a férfi egyértelműen elkerült. Cserébe a már ismert hárítási formájának kielemzését követően Narutonak arany lehetősége volt egy Rasengant lökni a férfi mellkasába. A bordák roppanás zene volt a füleinek.

Az egyik klónjához teleportált, amíg legalább két tucat másik elkezdték B rangú jutsukkal ostromolni a Sannint. Egy perc nyugta sem volt, el kellett ugrania a földön kitörő kígyó elől, de ugyan így elűzték a következő, a következő és még az arra következő pontról is, nem hagyva neki egy másodpercet sem, hogy egy pillanatra békében megvesse a lábát és kifújja magát valahol.

Közben a klónjaitól özönlöttek az emlékek, innen tudta, hogy a férfi legyőzte mindet és ismét a nyomában van. Ebben a pillanatban inkább egy fáradhatatlan vérebre hasonlított, semmint kígyóra. Egyszerűen gyorsabb, erősebb és tapasztaltabb volt nála. Naruto minden trükkje ellenére sem rendelkezett elég veterán ösztönnel ahhoz, hogy túljárjon az eszén.

\- Abbahagyhatjuk végre a fogócskát, Kitsune-san?

Mielőtt megfelelően reagálhatott volna, kígyók tekeredtek a mellkasára és a karjaira, a mögötte levő fához rögzítve. A fogát csikorgatta dühében. A Gorudogan nélkül esélye sem volt nyomon követnie a férfi lépéseit. De ha azt felfedi, mindennek vége. Bár kezdte azt súgni, Orochimaru már réges-rég döntésre jutott a sorsáról. Talán soha nem is volt beleszólása.

A Sannin leugrott előtte a fáról és a szokásos széles vigyorára húzta a száját. Naruto igyekezett minden csepp gyűlöletét a tekintetébe préselni. Bár a helyzete nem volt első osztályú, legalább most volt egy pár pillanata kifújni magát. Már legalább három tucatszor használta a Hiraishint. Mivel nem egyszerre hajtotta végre az ugrásokat, még minimum egy ennyire képes lesz, de utána már az a jutsu sem lesz a segítségére.

\- Ne nézz rám ilyen morcosan. Te sem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy ez a harc a te javadra fog eldőlni.

Dacosan elfordította a tekintetét. Nem volt hajlandó beszélni a férfival. A figyelmét már úgyis megkapta. Csak meg kell tartania, amíg a csapattársait biztonságba juttatják. Az sem volt egy könnyű dolog. A több tucat klón próbálkozásai ellenére is mindenhol kígyókba botlottak és eddig legtöbb száz méter távolságot sikerült a két csoport közé ékelniük.

A kígyók szorítása egyik pillanatról a másikra felerősödött. Hirtelen veszítette el a légzés képességét és ez egy pár pillanatra még a hangját is elvette. Felsőteste körül tekergő kígyók mindegyike fojtással öl. Hamar ki kell szabadulnia innen, mielőtt a bordái alul maradnak a rájuk nehezedő nyomással szemben.

\- Á-á, még nem végeztem.

Orochimaru megharapta az ujját és pár kézjel után Naruto halántékához nyomta. Azonnal égető érzés terjedt szét az arca azon felében, le a nyakán, egészen a kulcscsontjáig. Ha lett volna még levegő a tüdejében, ezt nem úszta volna meg ordítás nélkül. Kezdett lassan csillagokat látni, de az ereje, amit eddig a szabadulásra akart összpontosítani már nem válaszolt a hívására.

Amikor már azt hitte, a kígyók kiszorítják belőle az életet, a Sannin ismét hagyta levegőhöz jutni. Bár nagy kortyokban nyelte a levegőt, amíg lehetősége volt rá, a szédülésén ez már nem sokat segített, a fülei csengtek, a teste leizzadt az oxigén hiánytól.

\- Hagyd abba az ellenállást Kitsune. Hasztalan és csak magadnak ártasz vele.

Bizonyára szavai ellenére szándékában állt tovább korbácsolni a haragját, mert az eddig halántékoz préselt kezével kissé megpaskolta az arcát, mintha megpróbálná magához téríteni. Naruto összeszorította a fogait és nem nézett fel rá. A levegőhiány miatt elvesztette a fejszámolást arról, elméletileg hány klónja volt még szabadon. Azt próbálta felidézni. Rá kellett jönnie hány védelmező van még a társai és a kígyók között.

\- Téged aztán makacs fából faragtak. Ezt biztos, hogy Kushinától örökölted.

\- Elég… - sziszegte és a kígyók azonnal visszatértek a fojtogatásához. –Hallgass! –még azért is kimondta.

\- Mégis miben reménykedsz? Hogy a gyenge kis másolataid el tudnak menekülni a társaiddal? Nem tudnak. Felkészülve jöttem. Már abban a pillanatban rád ismertem, amikor először besétáltál az ajtón. Azok után, amit a régi laboromnál mutattál, eszemben sem volt alábecsülni.

Legalább három féle képpen meg tudott volna felelni, de egy csepp levegő sem volt a tüdejében és az eszmélete kezdett ismét kicsúszni az ujjai közül. Éppen úgy, mint legutóbb, a kígyók az utolsó pillanatban engedték lélegezni, megtagadva tőle a sötétség által nyújtott érzéstelenséget. Mindkét tüdejét olyan érzés marta, mintha lángok lobbantak volna bennük.

Vett néhány mély, sípoló lélegzetet és összegyűjtötte a chakráját, készen arra, hogy legközelebb azzal tartsa meg az oxigént, hátha több ideig bírja majd, mielőtt elkezdene ismét szédelegni. Gyűlölte, hogy ennyire reszketegen és kétségbeesetten vette a levegőt, ugyan akkor a józan esze számára egyértelmű volt, hogy nem tehet róla. Amíg az idézett állatok szorításában van, vagyis Orochimaru chakrája veszi körül, nem tudja használni a Hiraishint.

Az agya egy része próbálta felfogni, hogy lényegében az egyik legkegyetlenebb kínzásnak vetik alá, de az ilyen gondolatokon való morfondírozás nem juttatta előbbre. Sokadszorra próbálta meg előhozni az arany chakrát, de az állapota miatt képtelen volt megtartani és mindig átcsapott vörösbe. Már kezdte elérni azt a pontot, ahol még a vöröset is megkockáztatná, csak hogy kikerüljön innen.

Tompa puffanásra lett figyelmes, ezért kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemeit. Eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy össze voltak szorítva. Az egész testében tomboló tüzes fájdalom ellenére megfagyott az ereiben a vér, amikor Sasuke döbbent pillantásával találkozott a tekintete.

\- Mondtam én, hogy értelmetlenül küszködsz. –mondta a Sannin olyan hangon, mintha leszidta volna.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, élő béklyói ismét megszorultak. Ez úttal nem a fojtogatás volt a céljuk. A fájdalom. Lábaival hasztalanul próbált meg mozogni, de bokái csak újabb élő kötelek szorításában voltak. Igyekezett semlegesen tartani az arcát most, hogy magán érezte Sasuke tekintetét. Egészen addig ment is, amíg nem hallott meg egy reccsenő hangot és az eddigitől eltérő, szúró fájdalom hasított a mellkasába.

Ott úszik az egyik bordája. A torkába feltolódott fémes íz alapján pedig az egyik tüdeje is. Amint a kígyók újra engedtek a szorításon, rátört a köhögés. Még ha Kurama meg is tett minden tőle telhetőt a sérülés rendbe hozásár és a fájdalom tompítására, Naruto lassan képtelen volt felfedezni a különbséget.

\- Még mindig makacs vagy. –a hangja tele volt rosszul palástolt bosszúsággal. - Ideje gondoskodni arról a nagyra nőtt rókáról.

Naruto fél szemét kinyitva látta az ismerős pecsétet felvillanni a Sannin üt ujja körül. Egyik fele azonnal bepánikolt, jól tudva, mik lesznek a következményei az ötágú pecsétnek, a másik fele legszívesebben üvöltötte volna frusztráltságát. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a helyzet még az addiginál is nyomorultabbá tud válni?

Esélye sem volt védekezni. Az eddigi fájdalmaihoz képest az a gyomros szinte fel sem tűnt. A visszaütés annál ezerszer rosszabb volt. Forró, fehér kín öntötte el minden tagját a Kyuubi chakrájának tompítása nélkül, amit tetézett a hirtelen megbolondult chakra folyamai miatt.

Csoda volt, hogy egyáltalán még magánál volt.

_\- Kurama_? – Próbálkozott ébersége utolsó szikráival. - _Kurama_! - Csend. A róka eltűnt.

\- Még a róka nélkül is lenyűgöző mennyiségű chakrád van. –állapította meg csak úgy magának Orochimaru. –Éppen ezért most az egész össze van zavarodva. Lefogadom, hogy még egy C osztályú jutsura se telik.

Nincs még visszafordíthatatlan kár, próbálta bemesélni magának. Ismeri a zár nyitját, és amint kijutnak ebből a helyzetből, semlegesíti a pecsétet. Bár ezt nehéz volt bemesélnie a tudat alattijának, aki a testét ostromló kínok mennyisége miatt meg volt győződve arról, hogy ott halnak meg.

\- Szerettem volna látni, mire vagy még képes. De a kis csatánk már így is nem kívánatos figyelmet vont magára. Mindenesetre ezt bőven kiérdemelted.

A szavak még jóformán el sem jutottak a tudatáig, amikor ismét éles fájdalom hasított végig rajta, ez úttal a nyakából indulva. Még csak fel sem dolgozta a történteket. A fájdalom lerombolta az utolsó gátat is a tudata és az ösztönei között. Akkor először a rémálom folyamán egy elcsuklott jajszó szaladt ki a száján.

Eszében sem volt tiltakozni, amikor lerántotta a sötétség.

***

Sakura arcán néma könnyek csorogtak, miközben bekötözte két csapattársát. Mindkettő eszméletlen volt. Sasuke nem szenvedett nagyon súlyos sérüléseket, a méreg, amit a lábába juttattak ismert volt a lány számára, mivel medikusként tanulmányozta őket, és szerencséjére nála volt az ellenszer is. Bekötötte a fiú két lábát. A nyakán is volt egy sérülés, ami nagyon hasonlított egy kígyó harapására. Erre egy összehajtogatott gézt ragasztott. A holló nyakán a jelet nem tudta mire vélni.

Naruto már sokkal rosszabb állapotban volt. Míg Sasuke az elején mutatta fizikai fájdalom jeleit, most már elvesztette az eszméletét és legalább nyugodt volt. A szőke azonban nehezen és sípolóan lélegzett, időnként rátört a köhögés, aminek véres zsebkendő lett a vége. Egyik kezét a nyakára, a másikat a hasára szorította, a két pecsétre, amelyek közül Sakura még egyet sem látott. Összegörnyedve feküdt az oldalán. A nyakán levő hasonlított arra, amit Sasukén látott, de míg a holló mintája hasonlított a Sharinganra, addig a Narutoé kör alakú volt és olyan, mint egy tövises inda.

A szőke teste tele volt kisebb nagyobb sérülésekkel, amiket csak nagy küzdelem árán sikerült bekötnie és tengernyi zúzódásokkal, főleg a karjai, a bokái és a mellkasa. Valami alaposan megszorongathatta, ráadásul az egyik bordája biztosan eltört. Annyi fájdalomcsillapítót adott neki, ami talán egy bikát is kiütne, de ez sem segített semmit.

Sakura megpróbálta őket olyan jól elrejteni, amennyire csak lehetett, mivel nem tudta mindkettejüket elcipelni. Naruto még régen megtanította, hogyan tudja használni a vörös tekercset, hogy ha a körülmények úgy hoznák. A szőke előrelátásának hála így már bőven volt elég ennivalója, medikus készlete és alapanyaga csapdák tucatjainak a felállítására. Csak abban bízott, hogy Kami megszánja, és valahonnan segítséget küld.

\- Saku…ra…

Naruto volt az, aki felébredt, bár nem mozdult. Azonnal az oldalán termett, ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a szőke közelebb intette magához. Bizonyára fájdalmas volt számára a beszéd, így megpróbált suttogással kompenzálni a dolog ellen.

\- A hátamon… egy pecsét… segíts…

Sakura nem tudott semmilyen pecsétről a csapattársa hátán, legjobb tudomása szerint, csak a hasán és a nyakán volt pecsétje, hiszen azokat látta, amikor bekötözte a sérüléseit. Ennek ellenére nem állt szándékában vitatkozni a fiúval, akinek már csak ez a pár szó hatalmas erőfeszítésbe kerülhetett. Levette a szőke köpenyét és a felsőjét.

\- Mikor megjelenik… - gesztikulált kissé Naruto. Piszok nagy kínba kerülhetett csak a légzés. A szemei szorosan le voltak csukva a teste pedig enyhén remegett. – vezess chakrát… a közepébe…

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. A csodálkozó énjét mélyen eltemetve magában, úgy tett, ahogy csapattársa kérte. Naruto egy kissé megszorongatta a procedúra alatt, de esze ágában sem volt ezt a szemére vetni. Már annak is örült, hogy a fiú egyáltalán életben van. Amint a saját chakrája felnyitotta a pecsétet, a szőke hangosan beszívta a levegőt.

\- Hála az égnek! –nyögte még mindig kissé nehezen, de érezhető javulással.

Sakura megdöbbent, amikor meglátta a szőke arany szemeit, de ismét csak lenyelte a kérdéseit. Naruto elképesztő sebességgel készített egy klónt, akinek a kezében pillanatokkal később egy pecsét féle lobbant fel, minden ujján egy-egy jellel és kéklánggal. A klón habozás nélkül gyomorba vágta vele az eredetit, és rögtön el is oszlott.

\- Naruto? Mi történt? –érdeklődött halkan, amikor a fiú légzése kezdett normalizálódni.

\- Ne haragudj ezért Sakura. –mély lélegzeteket vett, bár minden alkalommal összerezzent közben. –Köszönöm a segítséget. Sasuke?

*******

Áldotta Amaterasu-sama nevét, amiért eszébe jutott a csapattársai chakrája számára is elérhetővé tenni a hátán levő pecsétet. Bár nem egészen hasonló alkalomra volt bebiztosítva, de lényegében ez a húzás mentette meg az életét. Még pár óra, és a testében egymásnak feszülő chakrák a halálba taszították volna a csata és az azt követő kínzás által már előre a határaiig sodort testét.

Természetesen, még nem volt vége a dolognak. Most, hogy a chakra rendszerre visszaállt a közel eredeti állapotába, a Kyuubi némán nekiállt a sebeit gyógyítani. Bele fog tartani néhány órába, amíg a bordái és a tüdeje helyrejön. A zúzódásaira csak az után fognak sort keríteni.

Az eddig kínjaihoz képest az átok billog égetése legfeljebb dörzspapír érintésével ért fel. Ráadásul farkas éhes volt. Mindez azonban eltörpült a belső ösztöne mellett, amely követelte barátja állapotának felmérését. Sakura előkeresett számára egy ételes dobozt, közben halkan sorolta a holló sérüléseit, melyeknek nagy részét sikerült már kezelnie.

Naruto maga felé fordította az eddig hátán fekvő barátját és mellette térdelve szemügyre vette a nyakán levő sérülést és az eltéveszthetetlen jelet.

\- Ó, Sasuke. Sajnálom.

Bár nyílván való volt, hogy társa is kap majd egyet ebből az átkozott pecsétből, egy része egészen addig reménykedett ennek az ellenkezőjében, amíg meg nem látta a fiú bőrén. Sakura a vállára tette a kezét, és amikor felpillantott rá, halovány mosollyal nyújtott át egy ételes dobozt.

\- Ne erőltesd magad. –tanácsolta a medikus növendék. –Az egyik bordád eltört. Talán még a tüdődet is átszúrta.

\- Köszönöm. Ne aggódj miatta. Pár óra és olyan leszek, mint új koromban. Sikerült felállítanod egy védelmi rendszert?

Amíg Sakura elmagyarázta neki, miféle védelmeket állított fel, Naruto próbált az evésre koncentrálni. Valami nem volt rendben. Bár a fájdalmának nagy része megszűnt, hála Kurama közbenjárásának, az Átok Billognak lassan le kellett volna nyugodni. Képtelenség, hogy agresszív maradjon azok után, hogy a bijuu chakrája visszakerült a keringésébe.

Ennek ellenére az az átkozott túlbecsült tetoválás egyre jobban égette nem csak a vállát, de a nyakát és a hátát is, tetézve a mellkasában még mindig lüktető, sajgó fájdalmat.

Sakura remek munkát végzett a védelem terén. Ha megtörtént volna a legrosszabb és harcra került volna a sor, amíg ő még Sasuke mellett görnyed egy pokrócon, az ellenségnek alapos fejtörésbe telt volna átverekedni magát a csapdákon.

Végezve az evéssel, visszafordult Sasuke felé. A fiú szerencsére ki volt ütve és nem szenvedett látványosan. Egy darabig azon elmélkedett, érdemes-e itt nekifognia egy egyszerű Kalitka pecsét kirajzolásának vagy várja meg, amíg elérik a tornyot. Ideális lenne minél hamarabb karanténba helyezni a jelet. Ugyan akkor a környezet messze nem volt elég biztonságos hasonló húzások végrehajtásához.

Éppen az azonnali intézkedés javára döntött volna, amikor megérkezett a támadás. A három hang ninja, akiket nagyon csúnyán leszólt a forduló első felében, megjelentek a tisztás közepén. Narutonak fintorogni támadt kedve. Pont ők hiányoztak. Nem tudott volna jobb programot elképzelni magának, mint ennyire megviselt állapotban akasztani össze a szarvát ezzel a három idiótával.

Egy sóhajjal talpra lökte magát, csinált észrevétlenül egy tucat klónt, akik elrejtőztek, majd kilépett az árnyak közül, óvatosan kikerülve a Sakura által felállított csapdákat a nélkül, hogy ez a kerülgetés feltűnő lett volna. A megjelenése bizonyára kifogta a három jómadár vitorlájából a szelet, mert a vigyoruk lecsúszott az arcukról, amint megpillantották.

\- Ez nem lehet… - suttogta a kunoichi döbbent tekintettel. – Máris talpon van.

Ó? Szóval ők hárman benne vannak Orochimaru játszmájában. Ezt éppen a legjobb személy előtt sikerült elkonnyantania. Ennél már csak akkor lenne a könnyebb dolga, ha ez a három marha megmagyarázhatatlan okból megadná magát. Legszívesebben erre vágyott volna, de egy bunyóval is megelégszik. Amúgy is piszok dühös volt a kígyó Sanninra.

\- Milyen kedves tőletek, hogy beugrotok.

Lassan előhúzta Kuroi Senbonzakurát a hüvelyből és egy könnyed csuklómozdulattal kifelé fordította a pengét. Nem állt szándékában csevegni. Gyorsan túl akart lenni a dolgon. Szépen laposra veri és összekötözi őket, majd előhalássza a vörös köpenye egyik rejtett pecsétjéből az ANBU sípot és idecsalja a munkatársait. A tárgy néma volt az egyszerű fül számára. Az ANBU maszkok fülénél azonban egy speciális chakra olvasó pecsét volt az adóvevő helyett. Ha megfújja a sípot, a tíz kilóméteres környezetében minden ANBU hallani fogja a jelzést.

Még csak egy lépést sem tudott tenni előre, amikor egy alak suhant előre a jobb oldalán.

Sasuke volt az. A fiú arcán vérszomjas vigyor ült, amint püfölni kezdte az ellenséget. A szétterjedt, fekete tetoválás a testén egyértelművé tette Naruto számára mi történik, bár nem mintha kérdés lett volna. Az Uchiha olyan erőről tanúskodott, amely elsöpörte mind a három hang ninját. Nem pusztán legyőzte, de megsemmisítette őket. Éppen le akarta tépni a nagyszájú fiú két karját, amikor Naruto végre megelégelte a dolgot.

\- Sasuke!

Az Uchiha megrezzent a neve hallatára és Naruto felé fordult. Úgy pislogott rá, mintha álomból ébredne. A hangrejteki ninják látva, hogy Sasuke figyelme elvonódott róluk, eliszkoltak. Naruto úgy döntött, ez alkalommal futni hagyja őket. Amúgy is találkozni fognak a toronyban.

\- Jó látni, hogy talpon vagy. –mondta barátjának és visszacsúsztatta a kardot a helyére.

\- Hn. Te beszélsz, Dobe.

Sasuke arcáról, Amaterasu-samanak hála, visszahúzódott az átok billog. A szőke ezt már egy kisebb sikernek könyvelte el. Az elején aggódott a barátja miatt, mert Sasuke szemmel láthatóan meg sem próbált ellenállni a billog által nyújtott hatalomnak. Alapos fejmosásban részesítette volna, ha a fiú nem fékezi meg magát. De még így is el kell magyaráznia a helyzetet. Az Uchiha talán nem is tudja, miféle átokkal sújtotta az az undorító féreg.

\- Soha ne használd azt a pecsétet Sasuke. Függővé tesz, és szinte lehetetlen leszokni róla. Most hogy ébren vagy, folytathatjuk a vizsgát. Majd a toronyban lepecsételem a billogot.

\- Izé… - kezdte Sakura, magára vonva a két fiú figyelmét. –Most, hogy mindenki ébren van és egészben, valaki beavatna engem is abba, hogy mi folyik itt?

Sasuke egy apró morranás képében adott hangot egyetértésének és visszasétált a két fa árnyékába. Lótuszülésbe ült, pont mikor a szőke elméletet tanított nekik. Sakura azonnal követte a példáját, várva, hogy feltehesse a saját kérdéseit. Naruto vett pár mély lélegzetet és megivott egy egész üveg vizet. Az átok billog percről percre jobban égette, ezt pedig a teste energiaforrásainak pótlásával akarta visszaszorítani.

\- Ahhoz, hogy mindketten képben legyetek a helyzetből, előbb fel kell fednem egy S osztályú titkot előtted Sakura. –nézett a lány intelligens zöld szemeibe, aki bólintott. –A Kyuubi no Yoko nem halt meg. A Yondaime belém pecsételte, hogy megvédje a falut. A hozzám hasonlókat jinchuurikinek nevezik.

Sakura, habár láthatóan megdöbbent a fejleményen, egészen nyugodtan fogadta az információt. Pánikba esés helyett elkezdte a fejében kialakított képbe illeszteni ezt az új információt. Narutonak ez végtelenül jól esett, ráadásul nagyon büszke is volt a lányra. Úgy fogadta, mint egy vérbeli profi. Meglepetésének egyetlen jele egy, a szokásosnál hosszabb pislogás volt.

\- Miért éppen beléd zárta? –szökött fel hirtelen a lány szemöldöke. –Úgy értem, a saját fiába.

Sasuke felhorkant, megforgatva a szemeit. Narutonak mosolyogni támadt kedve a reakció láttán. Az Uchihának megvolt a saját véleménye a Yondaime választásáról, bár ezt soha nem tette szóvá. Tudta, hogy a férfinak nem volt más választása, Naruto elmondta neki mi történt. Ettől még a fiú nem kedvelte, hogy egyetlen barátjából emberáldozatot csináltak.

\- Az apám volt a Hokage Sakura. Soha nem kérte volna, hogy valaki feláldozza a gyermekét, ha ő nem lett volna hajlandó erre a sajátjával. Vészhelyzet volt és gyorsan kellett döntenie. És ha engem kérdezel, még így is a legjobbakat hozta ki egy kritikus helyzetből.

A kunoichi bólintott.

\- Akkor a pecsétek. –sóhajtott. Sasuke már látta őket, bár még nem tudta, mire valók. –Az, amit az előbb a hátamon jelent meg az akadémia kezdete óta megvan. Arra szolgál, hogy folyamatosan senjutsu chakrát gyűjtsön a természetből, amit aztán szükség esetén felszabadítok. Így lehetséges, hogy bár nincs szerződésem idézett állatokkal, képes vagyok a Bölcs Mód használatára.

\- Szóval ezért! –pislogott a lány. –Ezt már rég meg szerettem volna kérdezni. Mikor először használtad a csengős teszten, utánanéztem a jeleinek. Kíváncsi voltam, milyen idézett állatod van, de mikor rákérdeztem, azt felelted, hogy nincs.

\- Tudsz készíteni nekünk is? –kérdezte a holló.

\- Neked nem lesz szükséged rá. –mosolygott a szőke. –Ankoval már megbeszéltem, hogy a harmadik forduló előtti egy hónapban senjutsut fogsz tanulni a kígyók segítségével. Ha jól csinálod, egy hónap alatt eljutsz oda, ahova én négy év alatt.

Sasuke bólintott, egyértelműen megelégedve a válasszal. Naruto a kunoichihez fordult.

\- Sakura, neked nincs idézett állatod, sem egy bijuu bérlőd, ezért neked sajnos nem tudok készíteni.

\- Nem baj. –vonta meg a vállát a lány. –A medininjáknak amúgy sem kell olyan sok chakra. - Naruto bólintott.

\- A másik pecsét, amit a klónom oldott fel, az az Ötágú Pecsét volt. Összezavarta a saját chakrám és a Kyuubiénak a keveredését, így hazavágva a teljes rendszeremet. Hozzátéve az Átok Billogot, amit mind a ketten megkaptunk sok szeretettel a kígyótól, kis híján itt hagytam a fogam. A chakrája kezdte kiégetni az enyémet.

Mielőtt Sasuke rákérdezhetett volna, Naruto felé fordult.

\- Számodra is halálos lett volna, ha nem tudod legyűrni a saját chakráddal. Megvallom, nem kételkedtem abban, hogy képes leszel rá. Viszont nagyon kell vele vigyáznod Sasuke. –annyira komolyan beszélt, hogy az már szinte ijesztő volt. –A Billog könnyű hatalmat fog ígérni neked, de függővé tesz a használatára.

A holló csak helyeselni tudott. Ha a Sharingantól, a saját kekkei genkajától nem fogadta el a könnyen jött hatalom lehetőségét, akkor végképp nem fog az ellenség által rá erőltetett, kérdéses eredetű Billogra támaszkodni.

\- És ezzel rá is kanyarodnék a támadónkra. –Sakurának mondta ezt, mert Sasuke már tisztában volt a helyzettel. –A neve Orochimaru. Igen, az az Orochimaru. A Sharinganra akarja tenni a kezét már… egek, mióta is? Minimum két évtizede. Halálos ellenfél. Csak azért vagyunk életben, mert nem ölni jött.

\- Téged azért majdnem kivégzett. –morogta az orra alá a lány. –Az a tüdő sérülés nem húzta volna még egy órát sem. Nem tudom, mivel kezdted el gyógyítani, de hajszálon függött az életed.

\- A Kyuubi chakrájával. Nézd.

Egy kunai segítségével végigvágta a tenyerét. Sakura egy pár pillanatra rémülten tiltakozni és szidalmazni kezdte, aztán leesett az álla. A sérülés a szeme láttára húzódott össze és tűnt el úgy, hogy még heget se hagyott maga után. Elképedve vizsgálta a sérülés helyét, ujjával félresöpörve a vért, hogy jobban lásson.

\- Úgy tűnik, beépített medikusod van. –volt minden, amit végül ki tudott nyögni.

Naruto elnevette magát, de meg is bánta, amikor a válla ismét égni kezdett. Remélte, hogy sikerült elfojtani a reakcióját, mielőtt a két Genin észrevette volna.

\- Most már ideje mennünk. –állt fel, elterelve a figyelmet. –El kell érnünk a tornyot. Már így is elég időnk veszett oda.

Elpakoltak mindent, ami még használható volt és bevetették magukat a fák közé.

***

A szőke láthatóan nem igazán volt még nyeregben. Nem használt egyetlen klónt sem a harcok során, és legfeljebb C rangú jutsukkal küzdött. Sasuke látta, hogy nem egyszer fintorogva fészkeli a bal vállát. Azon az oldalon volt a pecsétje is. Nyílván való volt számára, hogy habár ő legyőzte az Átok Billogot, Naruto még nagyon is éli a hatásait. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy csapattársa olyan kínok közt harcol és tartja az iramot, amiben az a pecsét áthurcolja az embert.

Sasuke ismét vállon veregette magát, amiért felkereste azon az estén a szőkét. Mindent a találkozásuknak köszönhetett, beleértve azt is, hogy oda-vissza ismerte a Halál Erdejét, mint a saját tenyerét. Még félálomban is megtalálná benne a tornyot.

Naruto egyértelműen a lehető legnagyobb sebességével próbálta meg célba érni. Ő és Sakura hűségesen tartotta vele a lépést, még ha az iram kissé túl erős is volt kezdetben. Sasuke azonban szívesebben küzdött volna borzasztó izomlázzal, ugyanis szőke barátja lassulni kezdett. Fáradt. Vagy túl fájdalmassá vált számára az utazás. Többször meg kellett állniuk, hogy kissé összeszedje magát. Ilyenkor Sakura mindig körbelegyeskedte, vett neki elő vizet, vagy éppen pár falatot gyúrt le a torkán. Minden két órában adott neki egy fájdalom csillapítót.

\- Meg kellene állnunk estére. –szólalt meg Sasuke, mikor már bőven alkonyodott.

\- Még két óra a torony. –rázta a fejét a szőke.

\- Viszont valószínűleg innen kezdődnek a csapdák és az ellenfelek. –vetette fel Sakura. –Ehhez túlfáradt vagy Naruto.

\- Hidd el, semmire sem vágyom jobban, mint egy kiadós alvásra. –lihegte a megszólított, légzése enyhén sípolt, amitől Sasuke kicsit sem lett nyugodtabb. –De a Hokage-samanak minél előbb tudnia kell Orochimaru jelenlétéről.

\- A kettőtök csatája messze Genin szint felett volt. –szólt a holló és átvette a csapattársa karját a nyakán. – Úgy vonzhatta oda az ANBUt, mint a legyeket. A falunak megvannak a maga módszerei Dobe. Aludj.

Naruto veszte volt, hogy éppen a szemébe nézett. Sasuke ebben a pillanatban hálás volt Kurenai leckéiért, amiért megtanította neki ezt a genjutsut. Alig egy hét alatt összekapcsolta a Sharinganjával, így azonnal be tudta vetni a gyanútlan áldozaton, amint az a szemébe nézett. Bár Narutoról általában leperegtek a Genjutsuk, a Sharingan ellen még a rókával közösen sem tudott védekezni.

Sakura segített neki lefektetni a szőkét egy barlangban. Valahogy egyikük szemére sem jött álom, hiszen a kint kerekedett vihar hangjai sem tudták elnyomni csapattársuk kínlódó légzését.

\- Szerinted tud tenni valamit a toronyban?

\- Nincs olyan állapotban. –mondta monoton hangon Sasuke az esőt bámulva.

\- Olyan furcsa így látni őt. –suttogta a lány és felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához. Tekintete a szőke arcán időzött. –Mindig akkora erőt sugároz.

\- A fal. –motyogta Sasuke, észre sem véve, hogy hangosan is kimondta visszatérő gondolatát. Sakura nem tette szóvá. –Köszönöm. –szólt hirtelen a lány felé fordulva. –Hogy elláttál és megvédtél akkor minket.

Sakura arcára lágy mosoly költözött. Minél több időt töltött az igazi ninja világban, annál inkább kezdett kihalni belőle a rajongólány. Még mindig szerelmes volt Sasukéba, ám ez túlnőtt már a rajongáson az utolsó Uchiha iránt. A fiút szerette, önmagáért. Amióta a holló ezt felfedezte úgy tűnt, hajlandó volt nyitni az irányában, aminek a lány végtelenül örült. Ennek bizonyítéka volt az is, hogy most köszönetet mondott. A régi énje sohasem tett volna ilyet. Milyen sokat változtak mind a ketten fél év alatt. Volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy ez egy bizonyos szőke csapattárs érdeme.

\- Ez csak természetes Sasuke. –mondta lágy hangon. –A csapattársaim vagytok. Soha nem hagylak hátra titeket és az utolsó lélegzetemig védeni foglak.

Az Uchiha bólintott, mint ha azt mondaná, „ez kölcsönösen igaz”. Ez után már nem szóltak egymáshoz. Sakura, aki egész idő alatt nem aludt semmit, most nyugodtan hajtotta álomra a fejét, tudva, hogy a holló vigyáz rájuk. Sasuke pedig csak szemezett a viharral és abban reménykedett, hogy Naruto valamennyire visszanyeri az erejét, amikor felébred.

***

A toronyig vezető út gyorsan letelt. Csak egyszer konfrontálódtak egy másik csapattal, de nem jelentettek nagy fejtörést a számukra. Sasuke még az előtt felmosta velük a padlót, hogy egyáltalán észbe kaphattak volna. Naruto azonban még mindig pocsékul volt, sőt, egyre rosszabban. Egyre több chakráját tudta biztonságosan használni, ám ez még mindig nevetségesen kevés volt a régi erejéhez képest.

Mikor végre elérték a tornyot és beléptek, Sasuke nyitotta fel a tekercseket. A másik két csapattárs félig harcra készen méregették a két papírt, nem tudva mire számíthatnak. Idéző tekercsek voltak, és mindhármuk meglepetésére Iruka-sensei bukkant fel

\- Üdv! –köszönt nekik sugárzó mosollyal. –Gratulálok, teljesítettétek a második fordulót!

Jókedve kissé alább hagyott, amikor meglátta Naruto állapotát. Nem festett túl jól, még ha ezt igyekezett minden erejével palástolni. A szőke fiú próbált rámosolyogni, de a szemei elárulták a fájdalmát.

\- Köszönjük, Iruka-sensei. Megtennéd nekünk, hogy megkeresed Kakashi-senseit? Elég sok jelenteni valónk van, és ha jól érzem, akkor a dologból nemsokára egy vészhelyzet is felüti a fejét.

Összerezzent az újabb adag fájdalomra, ami végigcikázott a testén. Eddig azt hitte, a légzéssel járó fájdalma a tüdő sérüléséből eredt, de ez a teória kezdett megbukni. Sokkal valószínűbbé vált, hogy az Átok Billog lesz a ludas előnytelen helyzete mögött. Kurama minden tőle telhetőt megtett a kisegítésére. Csak neki köszönhette, hogy egyáltalán talpon van.

A Chunin egy percet sem késlekedett, elsietett megkeresni az említett Jonint. A Hokage-sama parancsai szerint, ha a szőke fiú utána, vagy a Jonin senseie után kéret, amint belépnek a toronyba, haladéktalanul értesíteni kell azt, akik közelebb tartózkodik hozzájuk. E közben a hetes csapat Naruto szobájában várta az említett shinobit.

Amíg a két csapattársa elkezdte belakni a szobát és kipakolni a szükséges holmiijaikat a Vörös Tekercsből, addig Naruto elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést és behúzódott a fürdőszobába. Sziszegve és kapkodó lélegzettel levetkőzött a felsőtestéről. Egy pár pillanatra csak megmarkolta a kagyló két oldalát és halkan káromkodott, próbálva irányítás alatt tartani a légzését, mert az ösztönszerű kapkodás csak még több fájdalomhoz vezetett.

\- **Égsz össze Gaki. Engedj magadra egy kis vizet.**

\- _Engednék, ha tudnék. _

Remegő kézzel megengedte az előtte levő csapot, ami majd meghajlott a szorítása alatt, majd a hideg víz alá nyomta mindkét csuklóját, ahol a víz a legkönnyebben elérte az ütőerét. A jobb kezével megsúrolta az arcát és a homlokát.

Amaterasu-sama tudja hányadik alkalommal átkozta el a kígyót. Úgy érezte, mintha tagjaiba olvasztott ólmot öntöttek volna. Talán az a mocsok igazából nem is megjelölni akarta, hanem szimplán csak megölni. Más értelmet nem látott a döntései mögött. Ha nem sikerült volna feloldania az Ötágú Pecsétet, még az átszúrt tüdeje nélkül is otthagyta volna a fogát.

Persze így, hogy Senjutsuval oldotta meg a pecsét feloldását, a billog beférkőzte magát a hátán levő pecsétbe. Talán legjobb lenne megszabadulnia tőle. Reszketeg lélegzettel és még annál is jobban remegő kézzel lassan a nyaka jobb oldalához nyúlt, ahol a Senjutsu Pecsét beépített önmegsemmisítője volt festve. Felkészült a fájdalomra.

Vagyis azt hitte.

Amint chakrát vezetett a kulcsba, az egész testét áramütés szerű csapás érte, majd az Átok Billog kétszeres erővel csapott vissza. Érezte szétterjedni a nyakáról és egy pillanatra még elkapta a tükörben a saját arcának képmását, melynek felét beterítette a tüskés indákra hasonlító, tűzként forrongó jel borította. Ugyan abban a pillanatban a bal térde összecsuklott. Éppen csak meg tudott kapaszkodni a mosdókagylóban.

\- **Ha legközelebb összefutunk Orochimaruval, én kibelezem.**

\- _Állj be a sorba._

A próbálkozásainak Kakashi megérkezése vetett véget. Hallotta, amint a Jonin lélekszakadva feltépi az ajtót és becsörtet a szobába.

\- Mi történt? –volt az első dolog, ami kiszaladt a száján.

\- Orochimaru. –foglalta egy szóban össze a holló.

\- Megtámadott titeket?

\- Nem csak megtámadott, de nagyon csúnyán helyben is hagyott. –válaszolt Naruto az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. Az arca félig még mindig fájdalmas grimaszba torzult. Szemeit összeszorítva beszélt. - Kaptunk tőle egy-egy Átok Billogot.

Kakashi élesen beszívta a levegőt. Az Uchiha elhúzta a nyakától a pólóját, hogy a Jonin megvizsgálhassa sajátját. A Jonin csak egy pár pillantást vetett rá, rögtön látta, hogy ő már legyőzte a Billogot, ezért csak annyi dolguk lesz, hogy lepecsételik.

Naruto a többiek segítségével elmondta, hogy Orochimaru egy Ötágú Pecsétet is ajándékozott neki, ami órákra volt attól, hogy a Billoggal párosítva kivégezze, amikor senjutsut használt az előbbitől való megszabaduláshoz. A Billog viszont beférkőzött a chakra gyűjtő pecsétébe és elkezdte szétszedni az egészet. Amikor a hátán levő pecsét dolgozni akart, az Átok Billog a saját chakráját pumpálta a szőke vérébe.

Ezt csak akkor tudja elzárni, ha előbb fel tudják oldani a chakra pecsétet.

\- Veszettül agresszív. –sziszegte a szőke, aki közben leült a szoba közepére keresztbe lett lábakkal, hogy Kakashi jobban hozzáférjen. –Megpróbáltam kiégetni a saját pecsétemet, de a Billog valósággal megtámadott.

\- Pedig azonnal tenni kell vele valamit. –jelentette ki a Jonin. – Megyek és értesítem a Hokage-samat. Addig semmilyen chakrát ne használj, attól csak rosszabb lesz.

Naruto egy biccentéssel vette tudomásul a parancs hangsúlyában elhangzott mondatot. Nem mintha szándékában állt bármit is tenni. A saját chakrája valósággal meghúzódott a testében, míg a róka sajátja összecsapott az átok billoggal. Mind a kettő fájdalmas volt magában, hát még a kettő együtt.

Pár perc múlva egy bizonyos Hyuuga örökös viharzott a szobába. Egyetlen látható sérülés volt rajta, mégpedig hogy mindkét keze be volt fáslizva. Ennek ellenére a lépése még mindig magában hordozta a mostanra örökössé vált tartást, így nyílván valóvá vált, hogy azon a fizikai sérülésen kívül nem volt semmi baja. Már ha azt nem számítja az ember, hogy piszok dühösen nézett ki. Egy biccentéssel köszöntötte a másik két jelenlévőt, aztán letérdelt szerelme elé.

\- Mintha valami olyasmit mondtam volna, hogy vigyázz magadra. –suttogta, ahogy két kezébe vette a fiú arcát.

\- Sajnálom Hime. –Hangja akadozott a fájdalomtól. –Ez most tényleg nem rajtam múlott.

A többiek is begyűltek a szobába. Már az összes induló konohai Genin csapat végzett. Még Lee és Tenten is felbukkantak, aggódó pillantásokkal nézve egymásra a szobában. A láza egyre inkább kilengett, ezért visszament a fürdőbe és minden gond nélkül beült a zuhanyzó alá és magára engedte a vizet. Hinata és Ino odabent maradtak vele és irányítás alatt tartották, melyik tagjait érheti a hideg víz. Sakura k

***

Odakint az összegyűltekre nehéz atmoszféra borult.

\- Ez aztán a kellemetlen. –morogta Shikamaru.

\- Valóban. –értett egyet Choji. – Hogy mindenki közül pont Naruto legyen az, akivel így elbántak.

\- Orochimaru ellen mi többiek már meghaltunk volna. –dobta vissza a Nara örökös. –Inkább örülnünk kellene, hogy élve megúsztátok. –ezt az utolsót Sasukénak címezte, akinek ökölbe szorult a keze.

\- Az örüléssel várni kell. –lépett ki Sakura a fürdőből és erősen törölgette a homlokát. –Értesíteni kell a senseit. Egyre gyorsabban romlik az állapota. Bármire is készülnek, nem várhat egy perccel sem tovább.

Lee, leggyorsabb lévén elrohant vinni az üzenetet. Majdnem egy egész perccel később nem csak egy tucat ANBU és Kakashi, de maga a Hokage-sama is megjelent a szobában. Pár ANBU kitessékelt mindenkit Hinatán kívül, aki közben elkezdte a saját chakrájával tartani szerelme állapotát.

Naruto a magas láz miatt, kezdett veszélyt jelenteni másokra és önmagára egyaránt. A Kyuubi chakrája megjelent egy-két helyen a bőrén és őt is éppen annyira égette, mint azokat akik hozzá értek. A kintiek falfehér arccal hallgatták, ahogy bent a Hokage parancsokat osztogat, az ANBU pedig elképesztő sebességgel teleírja a falat a megfelelő fuinjutsu jelekkel. Nem segített sokat, hogy a lezárás során a ninja társuk embertelen kínokat élhetett át. Sokan úgy érezték, hogy soha nem lesznek képesek elfelejteni azokat az üvöltéseket.

***

Hat óra múlva nyílt ki a szoba ajtaja és egy igen fáradtnak kinéző Hokage lépett ki rajta, nyomában Kakashival. Az ANBU már Shunshin jutsuval távozott.

\- Nos? –kérdezte Hinata hol a faluvezetőre, hogy a Joninra nézve.

\- A Billogot sikeresen elzártuk, de a hátán levő pecsétnek mennie kellett. –magyarázta a Hokage. –A következő napokban talán magához sem tér. Hagyjátok pihenni.

Mindenki meghajolt az öreg vezető előtt és kórusban megköszönték a segítséget.

\- Bemehetünk hozzá sensei? –kérdezte halkan Sakura.

\- Egyelőre hagyjátok pihenni. –javasolta a Jonin. –Szörnyű hosszú napja volt.

A Geninek bólintottak. Amint a Jonin is elment, Ino felvetette, hogy talán lemehetnének az étterembe. Mindenkire ráférne valami forró innivaló. Ezzel senki sem vitatkozott.

***

\- Hogy sikerült? –kérdezte Danzo, amit a faluvezető belépett a szobába.

\- Megmarad. A Billogot nem tudjuk levenni róla, de sikerült egy nagyjából funkcionáló pecsétet rakni rá. Naruto majd csiszol még rajta. De a senjutsu pecsétjének mennie kellett. –magyarázta, megtömve a pipáját. Úgy érezte, nagyon sokáig fogja még kísérteni a szőke fiú szenvedése.

\- Lehet másikat készíteni?

A Hokage lehunyta a szemét.

\- Nem ajánlott, viszont megpróbálhatja. Naruto már bőven mester szinten áll, ha a fuinjutsuról van szó, ezt te is tanúsíthatod. Biztosan kifundál valamit. Viszont…

Danzo erre felkapta a fejét, persze nem látványosan.

\- Viszont?

\- Volt valami, ami nem hagy nyugodni. A Kyuubi. Meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy a chakrájával kordában tartotta a Billogot, amikor dolgoztunk rajta.

A tanácsos szemöldöke összeszökött.

\- Ez miért meglepő? Nem akar meghalni.

\- A Kyuubi egy chakra lény. Ha Naruto most meghal, a róka később újjászületik valahol, szabadon. Mégis megmentette az életét.

Ez esetben róka viselkedésének csak egy magyarázata lehetséges.

\- Kezd ragaszkodni a bérlőjéhez?

\- Ilyen még sohasem fordult elő. –horkantotta Hiruzen.

\- Úgy hallottam, hogy a Hachibi és a jinchuurikije együtt dolgoznak.

\- Most a Kyuubiról beszélünk, a Démonok Királyáról, aki minden porcikájával gyűlöli az emberiséget.

Danzo visszafordult a tűz felé, a Hokage követte a példáját.

\- Mindenki meg tud változni.

\- Remélem. –suttogta Hiruzen a tűzbe meredve. – Remélem.


	16. Chapter 16

Még két óra volt a második forduló végéig. Hinata csendben itta a teáját a sötét szobában, az ágy mellett ülve. Említett ágyban szőke szerelme feküdt. A lány már sokkal nyugodtabb volt, mint az első nap. Az óta Naruto párszor fel volt ébredve. Kótyagos volt és gyenge, de életben volt, evett, zuhanyozott, még ha segítséggel is, és ami a legfontosabb, utána nem makacskodott, hanem visszafeküdt aludni.

Fél napja történt, hogy Naruto utoljára megébredt. Megkérte Hinatát, hogy kerítse elő neki Sasukét és Kakashit. Nem tett sokat, mert még mindig kevés volt az ereje, de átvizsgálta sötét hajú csapattársának a Billogját, majd azt tanácsolta Kakashinak, hogy a Kalitka pecséttel ezt is zárják le, amíg nem lesz jobban és nem fejleszt ki mindkettejüknek egy praktikusabb megoldást.

A Hyuuga hercegnő csendben letette a teás bögréjét.

\- Szeretnél valamit Neji?

A másik Hyuuga vizsgázó kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett rajta. Lassú léptekkel közelítette meg az ágyat, de megtartotta a tisztes távolságot.

\- Mond csak unokahúgom. –Hinata ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felmorduljon a megszólításra. Az nem lett volna méltó a Hyuuga klán örököséhez. – Hiashi-sama tudja, hogy miféle érzelmeket táplálsz az új kedvence iránt?

A lány tudta, hogy előbb utóbb kitérnek erre a témára. Neji nem volt hajlandó elhinni, hogy Hinata képes volt ennyire megerősödni csakis a szőkének köszönhetően. Túlságosan meg volt keseredve a saját hibás gondolkodásmódjának köszönhetően. Teljesen beletokosodott az önsajnálatába. Már az első pillanat óta minden lépésükben a botlást keresi, reménykedve abban, hogy leleplezi a hamisan megerősödött klán örököst, és a Hyuuga klán megkapja a méltó örököst Hanabi személyében.

Hinatát ez eleinte egyáltalán nem zavarta. Ha minden lépését figyelik, akkor minden oka megvan a lehető legtökéletesebben viselkedni, így az később természetesen fog jönni a számára, amikor majd három klán feje lesz, amint összeházasodnak Narutoval. Ez a labda már el volt indítva. A klánjának a fejesei meg voltak elégedve a választottjával.

Az már azonban kicsit sem volt ínyére, amikor Neji a szerelme után kezdett baktatni. Nem Naruto egészségéért aggódott, a szőke fél karral is képes lenne leverni Neji merev Juuken stílusát, hiszen Hinata saját stílusa ellen már nagyon jó esélyekkel indult. A Hyuuga rezidencián tartott edzései során a fiatalabb Genin már fél tucatszor legyőzte Hinata unokabátyját.

De hogy az unokatestvére próbálja megzsarolni azzal, hogy elmondja az apjának a kettejük között levő kapcsolatot, már telesen új szint. Hinata így is fogja kezelni. Kezeit az ölé engedve, kihúzott háttal, szembefordult a fiúval és egy örökös rendíthetetlen tekintetével nézett vissza rá.

\- Még nem esett hivatalos beszélgetés a leendő házasságomról, ugyan akkor bizonyára te is jól tudod, hogy nem rejtettük véka alá az egymást iránti érzéseinket. –hangja hideg volt, parancsoló.–Naruto két hétig edzett az apám és az én tanításom alatt. Pontosan úgy viselkedtünk, mint máskor. Ha a klán fő észrevette, akkor nyugodtan állíthatom, hogy beleegyezését adta.

\- És ha nem vette észre? –sziszegte idegesen a fiú.

Hinata magatartása láthatóan olyas valami volt, amit nem tudott egykönnyen lenyelni.

\- Akkor személyesen fogjuk beavatni. Én és Naruto, mivel az ügy ránk és csakis ránk tartozik.

\- És ha nem adja engedélyét? –próbálkozott tovább.

Tudta, mire játszik a fiú. Ha Hinata a szerelmét választja a felelősségei felett, már is alkalmatlan örökösnek. Ennek ellenére egy dologgal nem számolt. Hinata már ezerszer mérlegelte ezt a helyzetet fejben.

\- Már miért ne adná? –költözött apró, de mérgező mosoly a lány arcára. – Naruto a legerősebb nem csak az idei, de az összes Genin között, jó eséllyel egy hónap múlva Chunin rangú lesz, még jobb eséllyel Tokubetsu Jonin. Két erős és régi konohai klán örököse, nem beszélve arról, hogy a vagyonához nem csak az említett klánok öröksége tartozik, de az ország ötödik legnagyobb vállalata is. Ha a klán fő alkalmasabb férjet akar keríteni, akkor be kell szerveznie a Daimyo háremébe.

Neji a fogait csikorgatta. Hinata éppen csak azért nem vigyorgott, mert az nem hercegnőhöz méltó viselkedés. Mind a ketten jól tudták, hogy Hiashi nem teheti meg az utóbbi lehetőséget, mert Hinatának klánfőként a klánban lesz a helye. Így még ha a jelenlegi klánfő és a bölcsek kapnak is a Daimyo ötleten, akkor is legfeljebb Hanabit tudják beszervezni.

Neji minden további szó és tiszteletmutatás nélkül kiviharzott a szobából. A fiatal klán örökös enyhe fintorral az arcán nézett utána, majd visszavette a teásbögrét és a szokásosnál egy kissé nagyobb kortyot ivott belőle.

Kezdett fogyni a türelme a fiút illetően.

***

Sasuke a maga részéről a selejtezőket unta a leginkább. Az első teszten már a kezdetekben nyílván való volt, hogy nem a dolgozat megírásán van a hangsúly. Ki kellett fundálnia a lényeget és megoldást találni a problémára, méghozzá időkorláton belül. Az izgalmas volt. A második forduló, bár csúnyán megjárták benne, élete egyik leg adrenalin dúsabb élményét nyújtotta, amely izgalmához eddig csak a Hullámok Földje ért fel.

Imádta, hogy élesben tesztelheti le a képességeit. Mindkét esetben elégedett volt a saját teljesítményével. Bár Naruto mindkét alkalommal láthatóan lekörözte, Sasuke pedig egyre inkább úgy érezte, a szőke hátának látványa egy életre bele fog égni a szemébe, nem érzett neheztelést a fiúval szemben, csakis harci lázat. Naruto a legjobbak között is az első volt. Nem tartotta meglepőnek, hogy még mindig nagy léptékkel előtte jár.

Annál édesebb lesz majd, amikor először legyőzi párbajban.

Helyezkedett egy kissé a korlátnak dőlve. Jól tudta, hogy az még jóval odébb lesz. Amilyen iramban halad csapattársa a megerősödés útján, Sasuke még azt is eltudta képzelni, hogy hamarabb teljesedik be a bosszúja, mint ez a vágya. Örült ennek. A hosszú távú célok megszilárdították az elhatározását és utat nyitottak számára a jövőre.

A rövid távú célok viszont…

Küldött egy oldalpillantást a korlát mentén ácsorgó Gai csapatnak. Naruto már beszélt róluk, Rock Lee erejéről pedig személyesen is meggyőződhetett. Ahhoz képest, mennyire nagy becsben tartották a csapatot, a lány, Tenten, nevetségesen gyorsan kiesett. Bár hátrányban indult a Kazekage legidősebb gyermekével szemben, a veszte mégis az volt, hogy csak egy téren képzete ki magát. Ez a hiba jellemező volt majdnem a csapat egészére. Sasukénak volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Nejivel is ugyan ez volt a helyzet, a tény csupán elveszett annak fényében, hogy az általa használt mozdulatok mind a Byakuganból eredtek.

Naruto, aki már többször is megküzdött a fiúval, csak hanyagul legyintett, amikor Sasuke a vizsga előtt rákérdezett a Hyuuga mellékház zsenijére.

„_Ugyan az a helyzet vele, ami veled volt, mielőtt felkerestél, annyi különbséggel, hogy neki muszáj volt térdig ledolgozni magát az elismerésért. Bár önmagában veszélyes, bőven Chunin szintű harcos, aki ismeri a Byakugan gyengéjét, annak a zsebében van. Hinata sokkalta veszélyesebb nála.”_

Sasukénak e felől kétsége sem volt. Bár ő és a Hyuuga hercegnő kölcsönösen igyekeztek figyelmen kívül hagyni egymást, tisztelte a lányt. Sokkal régebb óta edzett Naruto keze alatt és igazán veszélyes ellenfélnek nézett ki. Néhányszor látta már a szőkével edzeni. Éppen ezért, Hinata, éppen úgy, mint Rock Lee és Neji a rövid távú céljai közé tartoztak. Szívesen kipróbálná magát a lány ellen. Talán lehetősége lesz rá a döntőben, ha a Hyuuga hercegnő nem lesz balszerencsés és nem fogja ki Narutot, vagy _azt_ az ellenfelet.

Tovább vezette a tekintetét, amíg meg nem találta a Kazekage legfiatalabb gyermekét.

A régi énje harci lázba jött volna egy hozzá hasonlóan veszélyes ellenfél láttán. Most azonban jobban tudta. Sabaku no Gaara egy olyan ellenfél, akinek az útjából az egyszerű Genin okosabb, ha félre áll. Az egyetlen, akinek esélye lehet ellene, az Naruto maga, az a párbaj pedig ijesztően pusztító lehet. Attól függően, hogy mikor fog bekövetkezni, addig akár három vagy négy Genin karrierje is véget érhet.

„_Sabaku no Gaara egy Jinchuuriki, Sasuke. Semmilyen esetben se ütközz meg vele. A rajta levő pecsét amatőr, a bijuu félig szabad. Ha felcsigázod a harci lázát, meg fog ölni és kevés erő van a közelben, aki még időben meg tudná állítani ebben.”_

Már előre sajnálta az ellenfeleit.

Azon viszont csodálkozott, hogy Naruto még nem került kisorsolásra. A védencei, a Hyuuga és az Akimichi örökös kivételével már mind harcoltak és parádés győzelmekkel bizonyították rátermettségüket. A trükkjeik egy része saját volt, viszont a mozdulataikban Sasuke tisztán látta a szőke keze nyomát, lévén a sajátjai között is fellelhetőek voltak ezek a mozzanatok.

Főleg a Yamanaka örökös nyűgözte le. Azt tudta, hogy a Nara és az Aburame örökös veszélyes, őket látta már harc közben. Ino viszont egy Geninhez képest kiváló kenjutsu és taijutsu használó volt, veszélyes ösztönökkel és éles elmével. Sakura, bár maga is kezdett szépen fejlődni, még az éles eszével se érhetett fel hozzá.

Kíváncsi volt, kivel fog összekerülni szőke csapattársa. Szívesen megnézte volna Rock Lee vagy Hyuuga Neji ellen. Az utolsó hangrejteki ninja egyáltalán nem érdekelte, az Akimichi örökös pedig esélytelenül indulna. Ha Naruto a barátnőjével kerülne össze, az kétség kívül szórakoztató lenne, de egy igazi pazarlás. Egy ahhoz hasonló párbaj méltó közönséget érdemel.

Az ideális esetben Naruto kiejtené a másik Jinchuurikit, de Sasuke azt nem szívesen kockáztatta volna meg. A szőke elvesztette a Senjutsu pecsétjét és ennek tetejében még mindig nem volt talpon. Bár a pihenés már csak erőgyűjtésre és nem gyógyulásra használt, azért egy Jinchuuriki ellen felkészülten kell harcolni. Még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy valaki jobb esetben búcsút mondhat a ninja karrierjének, rosszabb esetben az életének.

Éppen ekkor jelent meg a két név a táblán. Elfojtott egy fölényes mosolyt.

Végül is, ez is nagyszerű szórakozást fog nyújtani.

***

Naruto egy megdöbbent sóhajjal az ajkán ébredt. A nyaka még mindig égett, de ez már szinte fel sem tűnt számára. A teste is kezdett teljesen helyre jönni, bár még így csukott szemmel is émelygett egy kissé. A tagjait már nem kínozta görcsös merevség és a torka sem volt annyira száraz. Haladás.

Oldalra pillantott, ahol Sasuke állt, próbálva költögetni. Álom-meditációjának utolsó, kitisztuló gondolata ott lebegett a szemei előtt. Gyenge óráit felhasználta emlékei átkutatására és végre sikeresen rálelt, hol érezte már Kabuto chakráját.

\- Szóval ő volt Kokyu. –felült és azonnal a mellette levő széken összefogottan pihenő ruhái után kapott. –Merre van Kabuto?

\- A selejtező előtt feladta és az óta nem láttam.

\- Selejtező? –pislogott a szőke, összecsatolva a kabátja láncát.

\- Igen. Huszonegyen végeztünk, Kabuto pedig feladta. Ez meg túl sok, így kettős mérkőzéseket tartanak.

\- Akkor mi a fenét keresel itt?

\- Érted jöttem. –adta a kezébe a kardját a holló és a vezetésével kiviharoztak az ajtón. –Éppen rajtad a sor. Kaptál egy fél órát a Hokage-samatól, hogy összeszedd magad, a helyzetedet tekintve.

\- Jól vagyok. –biztosította a szőke. –Ki az ellenfelem?

\- Kiba.

Naruto arcára egy halvány mosoly költözött, amely sokkal közelebb volt a vigyorhoz, mint az elfogadható lett volna. Úgy tűnik, Kiba mégis megkapja a hőn áhított farkas harcát. Bár egy kicsit nehezebb dolga lesz egy érzékelő típusú shinobi ellen, lévén a gyors Senjutsujának egyelőre vége, nem volt kétsége a saját győzelme felől. Nem akart semmi nagy dobást elsütni a meccs alatt.

\- Menj a Hokage-samahoz és mond el neki, hogy Kabuto volt a kakukk maszkos ANBU, aki szabotálta a küldetésüket. Nyugodtan tedd hozzá, hogy felelősséget vállalok a vádakért.

Amint benyitottak a terembe, minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Naruto, habár kicsit még mindig sápadtabb volt a kelleténél, már nagyon is jól érezte magát. Annak örült, hogy nem mulasztotta el Hinata meccsét, de a többiekét nagyon sajnálta, főleg Sakura és Ino párbaját, ami még Sasuke véleménye szerint is megérte a pénzét.

Amíg barátja elment jelenteni a Hokage-samanak, ahogy kérte, Naruto felsétált Hayate, a vizsgabiztos másik oldalára. Kissé még fészkelte a bal vállát, próbálva kihajszolni belőle az Átok Billog okozta utolsó fájdalmas görcsöket.

\- Biztos vagy ebben Naruto? –kérdezte Kiba. –Már nem azért, de eddig szinte kómában feküdtél.

\- Oh, ne aggódj értem Kiba. –villantotta felé egyik kevésbé ijesztő, de attól még ragadozó mosolyát. –Félig kómában is megfuttatlak a pénzedért.

\- Azt majd meglátjuk! –morogta.

\- Mindkét fél készen áll? –kérdezte Hayate.

Naruto biccentett, Kiba pedig valami olyasmit kiáltott, hogy „Készen születtem!”.

\- Akkor Hajime!

Naruto nem mozdult. Nem tett semmit. Érzéstelen, elemző tekintettel vizsgálta az előtte levő két ellenfelet. Bolond lett volna Akamarut figyelmen kívül hagynia pusztán a kutya mérete miatt. E közben mérlegelte a saját állapotát. Chakra szempontjából teljes készenlétben állt, még ha a Senjutsu chakrája egyelőre szertefoszlott, amikor a pecsét megszűnt. A teste még nem állt teljesen készen egy éles harcra, de Kiba ellen még így is elégnek kell lennie.

Már csak arra várt, hogy a fiú kezdeményezzen.

Kiba taijutsuval támadt. Naruto reakciókon kívül nem tett semmit. Puszta kézzel hárította a fiú csapásait és úgy játszott vele, mint macska az egérrel. Mindennek a tetejébe, csak egy kézzel harcolt, a másik karját a saját hátának simította. Párbajuk egy furcsa táncnak tűnhetett azon nézők számára, akik szemmel tudták követni őket ezen a sebességen. Naruto a fiú minden mozdulatát vezette, egy pillanatra sem hagyva, hogy kitörjön a rá gyakorolt kontroll alól.

Minél tovább hergelte őket, a két Inuzuka annál mérgesebbé vált, mégsem tudtak egy sikeres csapást bevinni. Kiba egy különösen erős ütését Naruto ellene használta fel, és a lendületét eltérítve egyszerűen átdobta a feje fölött. Hogy sóval dörgölje be a sebet, még le is porolta a kezeit, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

\- Harcolj már rendesen! –toporzékolt a megszégyenített Genin.

Naruto cserébe megajándékozta egy újabb üres tekintettel, harcban használt jobb kezét felé nyújtotta, tenyérrel felfelé, ujjakkal az ég felé nézve. A Yondaime stílusának egyik kezdő állása. Kibának úgy tűnik fogalma sem volt, mi is történik valójában. Talán észre sem vette, amint egyre jobban és jobban egymásra hangolódtak, ahogy lassan felvette a ritmusát. Abban a pillanatban, hogy teljesen szinkronba lépnek, Kiba utolsó esélye is elszáll a győzelemre.

Az Inuzuka pechére a sebessége nem volt kihívás a számára. Minden támadását könnyedséggel védte ki, hárította el, vagy néha fordította saját használója ellen. Mindez egyre jobban és jobban felbosszantotta a fiút, még kiszámíthatóbbá téve a mozdulatainak sorrendjét.

Vacillált a között, mennyire gyorsan kellene lezárnia a harcot. Úgy döntött, legalább két percig elhúzza, hiszen ha komolyan harcoltak volna, az első pillanatban a sebességével mögé kerül, kiüti a tarkójánál, vagy egyenesen kivégzi. Ez összesen három másodpercet vett volna igénybe, ami nem igazán nyújtott volna műsort a többieknek.

Egyre csak hergelte és hergelte az Inuzukát és a társát, akik meglepő módon ugyan abban a sebességben puffadtak fel a méregtől. Egyik pillanatban aztán Akamaru egy Kiba másolattá változott és úgy próbálták meg együttes erővel leverni az ellenfelüket. Még a Senjutsu chakra hiányában is képes volt megkülönböztetni a kettőt, bár az átváltozás lenyűgöző volt. Naruto egyszerűen csak követte az igazi Kiba mozgási ritmusát a már megszerzett adatok alapján. Egyelőre nem adta a fiú tudtára, hogy pontosan tudja, melyik-melyik.

Elhajolt egy rúgás elől, majd megállított egy, az előző támadás árnyékából érkező csapást. Figyelemre méltó volt a két ellenfél összehangoltsága, főleg ennyire fiatalon. Talán Kibában még annál is több kiaknázatlan tehetség lapult, mint amennyire Naruto eredetileg számított. Remélte, Kurenai észreveszi és kiélezi ezeket a képességeket.

De akár ő maga is kézbe vehetné a helyzetet.

Merengéséből a fiú dühös üvöltése zavarta fel, ami morajként pergett végig a termen. Mind a két Kiba megevett egy-egy chakra tablettát, aminek hatására Naruto szemei összeszűkültek. Kiba valami nagy dobásra készül. A következő pillanatban szemtanúja lehetett az Inuzuka klán egyik aduászának.

\- Vadállat stílusú taijutsu! Tépőfog!

Ez egy A rangú jutsu volt, méghozzá a durvább fajtából, bár Kiba egyértelműen nem lehetett még a mestere. A chakra tabletta viszont kompenzálta a tartalékaiban fellépő hiányosságot. Csak annyi ideje volt reagálni, hogy megvesse a jobb lábát maga mögött és chakrával a padlóhoz rögzítse a talpát, nehogy a támadás elsöpörje. A következő pillanatban a két örvény a kinyújtott tenyerébe csapódott és a terem megremegett kissé. Hatalmas porfelhő keletkezett.

***

Egy pillanatnyi csend után a két Inuzuka kiugrott a porfelhőből és biztos távolságra landoltak egymás mellett. Mivel még nem lehetett semmit sem látni, izgatottság remegett minden jelenlevő körül.

\- Elkaptuk? –kérdezte Kiba, szemeivel a port fürkészve.

Ekkor hallották meg a lassú, sétaszerű lépés hangokat. Naruto elő sétált mindenki szemei elé, felfedve a nézők számára, hogy még csak meg sem rendítette a támadás. A ruháján és bőrén nem voltak nyomai sérülésnek, egyedül a jobb kezét rázta meg egy kissé.

\- Aj-aj. Nem sikerült egy kézzel megfognom teljesen. –hogy ezt bizonyítsa, felmutatta a jobb tenyerét, amelyen mindenki szeme láttára éppen összehúzódott a horzsolás utolsó maradéka és csak egy kisebb vérfoltot hagyott maga után emlékeztetőül. –Nem is rossz Kiba.

A lelátón két féle érzés uralkodott, amelyet összekötött az egyhangú lenyűgözöttség. Kakashi nagyon büszke volt a fiúra. Megkínozva és több napos kómából ébredve is egy olyan erőt képvisel, ami túlszárnyalja a korosztályát. Bizonyos szinten ez a párbaj még ironikus is. Tökéletesen bemutatja, mit művelhet a faluval a közel pacifista megközelítés.

Naruto, aki megfelelő harci képzésben részesült, játszadozott az egyik klán örökössel, aki még mindig tehetségesebb volt, mint egy akadémiáról kiadott diák, hiszen most vitt véghez egy közel A rangú jutsut. Még ha ismét használni is fogja a Tépőfogat, annak már nem lehet annyi ereje. A két Genin közti különbség szinte ijesztő volt, figyelembe véve a korukat és a származásukat.

Kakashi nem volt fasiszta, de nagyon remélte, hogy a Hokage-sama és a Jonin senseiek végre megszigorítják a kiképzéseket. Jelenleg is ostrom veszélye fenyegeti őket. Orochimaru el fog kezdeni valamit a közeljövőben, ami lavinát indíthat a nemzetek között, amint megjelenik a vér a vízben.

\- Ez már szinte megalázó. – jegyezte meg Ino, a korlátnak dőlve. – Fél kézzel játszadozik mindkettővel.

\- Az ember azt hinné, hogy az elmúlt pár nap letörte kissé a szárnyait. Nem szívesen lennék most Kiba helyében. Kellemetlen.

\- Ha Kiba helyében lennél, feladtad volna, mielőtt a meccs elkezdődik. –nevette ki a szőke hajú lány.

Hinata csak egy szórakozott mosollyal nézte a harcot. Kiba az óta próbált udvarolni neki, amióta egy csapatba kerültek és többször is hangoztatta, hogy meg akar küzdeni Narutoval a keze jogáért. Az Inuzuka igazi bizonyítási vágyban égett. Bizonyára azt hitte, ha legyőzi a szőkét, elnyerheti Hinata tetszését.

A konohai csapattól nem messze a hangrejteki Jonin kezei reszkettek a korláton. Már tisztán értette, miért akarta megszerezni a mestere a fiút. A diákjai elmondása szerint az Uzumaki már az Átok Billog megkapását követő néhány órában talpon volt és kész a harcra. Ha az Uchiha és a róka nem lenne a képben, kétség sem férne a következő gazdatest kilétét illetően.

A terem másik végében a négy Homok rejteki ninja közül hárman a szokásosnál is feszültebbek voltak. Most először látták éles helyzetben a Yondaime fiának az erejét. Bár a fiú ellenfele nem közülük való volt, a klánok ereje ismeretes volt más falvak előtt. Tudták, hogy egy Inuzuka nem játék, nem számít, hogy csak egy kölyök. Bár a két idősebb nem kételkedett abban, hogy le tudnák győzni a kutyás fiút, abban azért nem voltak biztosak, hogy ennyire dominálnák a harcot pusztán taijutsuval.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto egy szörnyeteg volt. Emlékeztette őket valakire.

Kakashi azonnal tudta, amikor a szőke megunta az időhúzást. Abban a pillanatban először visszalépett a védekező pozíciójából. A Sharingannal való edzése miatt észrevette, amint Naruto hirtelen megidézett három shurikent a jobb kezébe. A döbbenetes sebesség ellenére látványosan dobta el őket, hogy a két Inuzukának éppen legyen ideje kitérni előle.

Mellette Gai élesen felszisszent, védence pedig hangosan beszívta a levegőt.

A két Inuzuka elugrott egymástól, azonban alig értek földet, egy-egy Naruto klón jelent meg mögöttük, wakazasijuk pengéjét a torkuknak simítva. Halálos ölelés volt. A szőke Genin pontosan tudta, hogyan kell beállnia ahhoz, hogy ellenfele nem tudjon megfelelően védekezni.

A shinobikon kollektív döbbenet morajlott végig.

\- Mégis mikor csinálta őket? –kérdezte a Yamanaka lány elképedt hangon.

\- Talán a füstben. –válaszolt a Nara örökös. –Tudod, hogy ilyenkor mindig bekészít egy-kettőt tartalékba.

\- Nem. Nem akkor csinálta.

Akik hallották ezt a tiltakozást, mint Gaira és a mellette levő, korlátot szorongató tanítványára néztek. A zöld ruhás Jonin egyértelműen le volt nyűgözve. Kakashi fejben végigfuttatta a harcot, de Naruto csak egy alkalommal lépett ki a védekezésből. Döbbenten elkerekedtek a szemei.

\- Ne mond nekem…

\- De igen. Az előtt csinálta, hogy előhúzta a shurikeneket.

Mindenki hatalmas szemekkel bámult rá vagy éppen a szóban forgó szőkére. Kakashi ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy nyeljen egyet. Naruto elmondta ugyan, hogy a Hiraishin használata mellé az illetőnek észbontó sebességre van szüksége, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire. Mégis mekkora fokozatra vannak kapcsolva az ellenállás pecsétjei?

\- De hisz az lehetetlen! Még azt a mozdulatot is alig lehetett látni!

Odalent az arénában Naruto bizonyára nem foglalkozott a fentiek döbbenetében, mert az egyik klón suttogott valamit az előtte álló Kiba fülébe, aki halál fehérre sápadt. Ezt követően szintén eszeveszett sebességgel Naruto tarkón ütötte mind a két pengét a wakazashija markolatának végével, így azok elvesztették az eszméletüket. A füst alapján, amin Akamaru visszaváltozott, Naruto az igazi Kibának mondott valamit.

***

\- Győztes, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. –gesztikulált felé Hayate.

Naruto végignézte, ahogy elviszik Kibát és Akamarut mielőtt felsétált volna az emelvényre. Az egyik medinin alig hallhatóan odasuttogta számára, hogy a Hokage-sama látni kívánja. Nem adta jelét az üzenet átvételének. Odafent egy büszke bagázs várta, akik sokkal érdekeltebbek voltak az elért sebességében, mint a tényben, hogy győzött. Nem mintha kétséges lett volna. Főleg a két zöld ruhás shinobi nézett rá egészen új szemmel.

Miután fogadta a gratulációkat és elnapolta a kérdéseket, odasétált Hinatához. Egy pillanatra fejet hajtott előtte, amit a lány egy csípőre tett jobb kézzel és egy szórakozott mosollyal díjazott.

\- Hinata-hime. –suttogta doromboló hangon.

\- Naruto-kun.

Egyelőre nem tettek többet, csak egymásra mosolyogtak. Nem lett volna helyén való, lévén még nem számítottak hivatalos párnak, pláne nem voltak eljegyezve. Mégis, egyértelmű volt mindenki számára, hogy a Hyuuga hercegnőnek ajánlotta fel a győzelmét, aki szíves örömest elfogadta.

Nem maradhatott tovább azonban, hiszen beidézték. Készített egy klónt, aki végig fogja nézni a következő meccseket, majd elnézést kért és megindult a kilátó másik oldalára, ahol a kivezető ajtót két látható és egy tucat rejtőzködő ANBU őrizte. Előre húzta a nemrég sérült kezét és menet közben megsúrolta, mintha a fájdalom utolsó csíráit igyekezne elfojtani és közben kétszer megütötte az ujjával a kézfejét, belerejtve a természetesnek szánt mozdulatba a beidézés jelét.

Szó nélkül beengedték.

A rövid folyosón még több rejtett ANBU volt az árnyak között, de egyikük sem állította meg. Elérve a kérdéses ajtót, a beidézés mintáját kopogtatta. Azonnal be is engedték. Egy kissé megdöbbent, amikor nem csak az eredeti Hokage-sama, de maga Danzo is várta. Szokás szerint térdre érkezett.

\- Hokage-sama. Danzo-sama. –köszöntötte őket.

\- Naruto. –biccentett a Hokage. –Örömmel látom, hogy már jól érzed magad.

\- Ezt csakis önnek köszönhetem Hokage-sama. Végtelenül hálás vagyok.

\- Sajnos ez volt a legtöbb, amit tehettem érted. –sóhajtott az öreg faluvezető. –Nem ismertük a használt pecsétedet, így nem tudtuk megmenteni.

\- E miatt nem kell aggódnia. Amint vége a második fordulónak, az időm nagy részét az Átok Billogok elzárására fogom felhasználni, valamint készítek egy hasonló pecsétet az előzőhöz. Nem fog gondot okozni. –biztosította őket.

Hiruzen bólintott. Danzo mellette halálos megelégedéssel dőlt hátra. Naruto tudta, hogy az öreg tanácsos pontosan erre volt kíváncsi. A két férfi bizonyára végignézte a meccsét a szobából, ami félig már biztosította őket arról, hogy a fegyver éles, mint a borotva, mint mindig. Most pedig arról is biztosíthatta őket, hogy nem történt maradandó kár a saját repertoárjában, így mondhatni időn kívül nem veszítettek semmit.

\- Amit Kabutoról üzentél. –kezdte hivatalos hangon a faluvezető.

Bólintott.

\- Ismeri a jelentésemet Hokage-sama. A laborbéli küldetésünket egy kakukk maszkos ál-ANBU hiúsította meg. Hála a Bölcs Módnak és a róka érzékeinek, minden ott megjelent ANBU chakra lenyomata megmaradt az emlékezetemben. Már a vizsga eleje óta gyanakodtam rá, amiről bizonyára már értesítették. –amint a Hokage bólintott, folytatta. - Ismerősnek éreztem, de egészen mostanáig nem tudtam társítani a régi élménnyel, ami a felszín alatt nyugodott a tapasztalataim között.

\- És biztos vagy benne? –kérdezte Danzo.

\- Annyira, mint abban, hogy most önök előtt térdelek. Még ha a saját érzékeimben nem is lennék teljesen biztos a róka nyugtalan a közelében. Gyakran megérzi a közelben levő fenyegetést, és olyankor a chakrája természete megváltozik. Agresszívabb lesz. Harcra kész.

**\- Gyakran? Gyakran?! Mindig megérzem a fenyegetést Gaki! Mi az, hogy gyakran?–**morogta bosszankodva Kurama.

_\- Én is szeretlek sensei._

Danzo bólintott.

\- Már ráállítottam a Gyökér tagjait. Legkésőbb két óra múlva leszállíttatom a Kínzás és Kihallgatáshoz.

A Hokage biccentett. Naruto számára új volt a dolog, hogy a tanácsos ennyire nyíltan felhozta a Gyökér létezését a falu vezetője előtt. Talán engedélyt kapott az ismét üzembe helyezésére? Vagy talán soha nem is volt igazán megszűntetve, csak a kíváncsiskodókat hallgattatták el? Majdnem megvonta a vállát. Végül is teljesen mindegy. Neki nem kell ilyesmiről tudnia.

\- Rendben van. Visszamehetsz a társaidhoz Naruto.

\- Hokage-sama. Danzo-sama. –hajtott ismét fejet a szőke, majd hangtalanul eltűnt.

***

Amint Naruto megjelent a többiek között, a klónja eloszlatta magát. Hinata mérkőzése már véget ért, és a Hyuuga örökös enyhén szólva felmosta a padlót nagyképű unokabátyjával. És micsoda műsort adott. Nejinek szinte egyetlen találatra sem volt lehetősége. Naruto igazából örült annak, hogy ez a meccs nem az egész falu előtt esett meg a döntőben. Neji hatalmas valóság sokkot kapott. Nem lett volna értelme mindenki előtt megszégyeníteni.

Így legalább van esélye arra, hogy elgondolkozzon egy kicsit a hozzáállásán.

Hinata elfoglalta a helyét a jobbján, Naruto pedig kezet csókolt neki, kifejezve a hódolatát és a büszkeségét. Válaszul a klán örökös játékosan vállon bokszolta és behúzta egy gyors ölelésre. A körülöttük levők számára mostanra már fel sem tűnt ez a fajta viselkedés, bár Narutot egy pillanatra kirázta a hideg. Körbenézett. Egyedül Ino volt az, aki láthatóan éppen elfordult tőlük és ha Naruto jól látta, akkor még vigyorgott is magának.

A csata hangjai magukra vonták a figyelmét és elkomorodott.

Lee kapta a másik Jinchuurikit. Már az egész felállás sem tetszett neki. Hayate nincs megfelelően felkészítve arra, ami nemsokára az ölébe fog szakadni, Leenek pedig fogalma sem volt, hogy éppen az alvó sárkányt provokálja. Bár a konohai Genin kétség kívül kiváló harcos volt, ráadásul miután leoldotta a súlyait, még Naruto szeme elől is képes volt eltűnni, csak hatalmas erőfeszítés árán sikerült áttörnie a homok használó védelmén. Ismét használt néhány olyan mozdulatot, aminek a fogát csikorgatta.

Ki az, aki megtanítja egy tinédzsernek a Nyolc Kapu technikáját? Korán sírba akarja tenni? Vagy idő előtt véget vetni a shinobi karrierjének? Ekkora megerőltetés a teste legkritikusabb növekedési szakaszában talán már közel tíz évvel rövidítette meg a fiú életét és talán még csak nem is tud róla. Sajnos, csak annyit tehetett, mint legutóbb. Összehúzott szemmel, csúnyán nézett a harctérre.

Mellette Kakashi a sajátjához hasonló hangulatot.

Végül kikerülhetetlenül elérkezett az a pillanat, amikor Gaara kezdte elveszteni az irányítást. A homokja egyre gyorsabban kavargott, Narutonak pedig hirtelen rémes érzése támadt.

\- Ez nem tetszik nekem! –sziszegte a fogai között, ujjai szorítása alatt megadta magát a vaskorlát.

A két mellette álló Jonin döbbenten és aggódva néztek rá.

\- Mi a baj Naruto? –a kérdést Kakashi tette fel, de Gai éppen annyira kíváncsinak látszott, ha nem jobban. Nem is csoda, hisz a diákjáról és a védencéről volt szó.

\- Lee komoly veszélyben van. Az a fiú egy-

\- **A Homoksírt akarja használni! –**kiáltotta a fejében Kurama. –**Azzal megöli! Ne engedd!**

Éppen kicsúszott egy halk káromkodás a száján, mielőtt a teste ösztönösen mozdult. Figyelmen kívül hagyva a megdöbbent nézőket és a helyzet súlyosságát lassan felfogó ANBU-t, átvetette magát a korláton és a két harcoló fél közé vetette magát. Az sem számított, hogy ezzel gyakorlatilag kiejtette Leet. Csak az életét igyekezett megmenteni.

Egy A rangú szél karddal kettévágta a homokot, ami megfogta Lee lábát és karját, majd a kiszabadított fiút mellkason ütve távolságot ékelt a két harcos közé. Talán már el is késett a dologgal, lévén Lee éppen a megszabadulása előtt felüvöltött fájdalmában és miután Naruto egyik sietve készített klónja hátulról elkapta és óvatosan a földre fektette, a karja és a lába is rohamosan vérezni kezdett.

A klón azonnal chakrát vezetett a fiú testébe, az arca pedig rögtön megenyhült. Erre Naruto testéből is elszállt egy kis feszültség. Szóval még éppen időben érkezett. Viszont, még mindig van egy bajkeverő, akit meg kell fékeznie. Egy ANBU csendes gyilkos pillantásával nézett vissza a Kazekage fiára.

Mielőtt Hayate kihirdethette volna Gaara győzelmét, a vörös megelőzte.

\- Miért állsz az utamba? Az Ő élete Anyáé! Meg kell halnia!

Narutonak a szeme sem rebbent.

\- A harcnak vége. Nincs szükség arra, hogy megöld. –jelentette ki.

\- Addig nincs vége, amíg életben van!- üvöltötte Gaara és hatalmas mennyiségű homokot zúdított a szőke irányába.

Na, ez már felizzította egy kissé a hangulatot. Mivel ez egy meg nem engedett párbaj volt, ráadásul pont a Yondaime Hokage fiára támadtak játékon kívül, csak pillanatok kérdése volt, hogy a dolog egy politikai rémálomba fulladjon. Nem csak a termet őrző, de a Naruto nyomába állított ANBU is megjelent a színen, készen a beavatkozásra, amit Narutonak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült visszautasítania egy kézjellel.

Elugrott a támadás elől, egyelőre nem akarva tovább bonyolítani a helyzetet. Minden esetre Gaara figyelmét megkapta, a fiú mintha teljesen megfeledkezett volna Leeről az új áldozat jelenlétében. Bizonyára nem kevésbé csigázta fel a harci lázát, hogy Narutoban a sajátjához hasonló chakrát érzett.

\- Ez egy nem engedélyezett párbaj! –szólt közbe éles hangon Hayate. – Azonnal abbahagyni!

Egy újabb homok csapás ezúttal a felszólaló játékvezetőt vette célba, akit egy másik Naruto klón félrelökött az útból a saját létezése árán. A terem körül összesen harminc ANBU rántott fegyvert egyszerre. A homokrejteki csapat megfeszült a lelátón, nem tudva, nagyobb kárt okoznak-e ha beavatkoznak. A hangrejteki csapat az árnyékba húzódott, a konohaiak viszont készek voltak vért ontani. Főleg Maito Gai, aki már a tanítványa mellett térdelt és szemügyre vehette a sérüléseit.

Naruto gyorsan ott marasztalta őket egy-egy kézmozdulattal, de a szemét nem merte levenni a másik jinchuurikikről.

\- Ne! Nehogy közbeavatkozzanak! Ha most megtámadják, mindenkit célba vesz a teremben!

Néhány ANBU keze megszorult a fegyverén, de egyelőre nem támadtak. Naruto még kivédett néhány támadást, de már nem kerülte ki őket. Helyette a két wakazashijába vezette Kurama chakráját és azzal pusztította el a neki támadó homok karokat. Ideális esetben Shukaku felismerte volna a Démonkirály chakráját, de úgy tűnt, túlságosan lelakta a bérlője testét és nem volt megfelelő az érzékelése.

Szóval marad a felvágósabb megoldás.

Az homoktámadás nem pusztán darabjaira hullott, de egyenesen szerte foszlott, amint találkozott az arany chakra köpennyel. A homok hasztalanul pergett le a lábai elé. Azok, akik most látták először ezt az alakját annyira előre hajoltak, hogy kis híján átestek a korlátokon.

\- Azt mondtam, vége. Vonulj vissza. –sziszegte a szőke. Bár nem emelte fel a hangját, mégis ott volt benne a bijuu baljós morgása. A termet elöltötte a Kyuubi gyilkos szándéka –**Shukaku!**

A név azonnali hatást eredményezett. Gaara arca megmerevedett, a homok pedig egy pár pillanatra megdermedt. Ez alatt mindenki feszülten figyelte hol egyik, hol a másik alakot. Még akkor sem merte fellélegezni, amikor a homok lassan visszahömpölygött a fiú hátán levő lopótökbe. Gaara egy szó nélkül, lassú, darabos lépésekkel indult meg az egyik lépcső felé, meg sem várva, hogy Hayate kihirdesse a győzelmét. A szőke összehúzott szemekkel figyelte az útját egészen addig, amíg a fiú meg nem állt a sokkos állapotban levő testvérei mellett.

Vetett egy pillantást a gyík maszkos ANBU-ra, majd lehunyt szemmel bólintott. A különleges osztag tagjai visszatértek az árnyak közé. Hagyta ellobbanni a chakra köpenyét, ami úgy hunyt ki, mint az elfújt láng. Helyette magabiztos léptekkel odasétált a mögötte levő Gaihoz, akinek a tanítványát éppen akkor tették hordágyra. Vetett egy pillantást az ott ácsorgó klónra, aki szó nélkül eloszlatta magát.

Tizenhárom repedés, de törés szerencsére egy se. Éppen időben volt. Még egy pillanat és Lee csontjaiból por és szilánk marad csupán.

\- Fel fog épülni. Talán egy vagy két hónap alatt. Sokkal rosszabbul is járhatott volna.

\- Tudom. Az a fiú ugye…

Nem kellett befejeznie, Naruto jól értette. Bólintott, aminek láttán Gai egy pillanatra grimaszolt.

\- Köszönjük Naruto. –mosolygott végül kissé visszafogottan a Jonin. –A fiatalságod tüze igazán védelmezően lobog. Megmentetted Lee shinobi karrierjét. Kifejezhetetlenül hálásak vagyunk.

Egy utolsó bólintással válaszolt, majd küldött egy utolsó, üzenettel teljes pillantást a kamerák felé.

***

Danzo éppen olyan mérges volt, mint a mellette dühében fortyogó faluvezető. Egy instabil jinchuurikit küldeni a Chunin vizsgára felért egy hadüzenettel! Egyértelműen nem hagyhatták volna a fiút tombolni, de ha valami baja esett volna a megfékezése közben, akkor Suna kétségtelenül megvádolta volna Konohát a jinchuurikijük megsebesítésével.

Hajszál híja volt, hogy elkerülték a bajt.

\- Ezt ostobaság lenne szó nélkül hagyni. –mondta végül, megtörve a csendet.

\- Már megválaszoltuk. A saját jinchuurikink azonnal kézbe vette a helyzetet.

\- Most szerencsénk volt. Namikaze nem lehet ott mindenhol. Legalább tedd szóvá, amikor a Kazekage megérkezik.

\- És dörgöljem az orra alá, hogy a Namikaze Uzumaki örökös megfutamította a fiát? Nem. Azzal csak felhergelnénk őket. Ez alkalommal még betudjuk fáradtságnak és harci láznak és nem tesszük szóvá.

Danzo kezében kis híján eltört a bot.

\- És mi lesz, ha a civilek közelében történik hasonló „ballépés”?

Hiruzen pillantása elképesztő módon szórakozott volt.

\- Naruto Hiraishin pecsétjeit éppen most helyezik el a faluban. Minden fő utca mentén, egymástól kétszáz méteres távolságokra. A fontosabb épületekben és a klánokban. Társítva vannak egy chakra érzékelővel is. Ha valaki a közelükben akar chakra segítségével támadni, Naruto azonnal megérzi.

Danzo érezte, hogy megrándul a szemöldöke. Az a kölyök tényleg az egyik legerősebb ütőkártyája a falunak. Sokoldalú a harcmodora és a gondolkodása egyaránt, a tartalékai és az ötletei szinte kifogyhatatlanok. Szóval ilyen az, amikor valaki két legendás klán génjeit örökli. Ha minden a terv szerint megy, egy egészséges Uzumaki vérű jinchuuriki akár száz évig és probléma nélkül védelmezheti a falut. Az élettartamuk ijesztően hosszú.

\- Szóval be vagyunk biztosítva. –mondta végül, mintegy záró akkordként a saját gondolataira is.

Hiruzen egy hümmögéssel egyet értett.

***

Este mindenki az egyik kedvenc éttermükben gyűlt össze, hogy megünnepeljék a továbbjutókat. Sasukét kis híján a fülétől fogva kellett társaságba rángatnia, ugyanis a holló nem pusztán leszokott arról, hogy ő legyen a figyelem középpontjában, de már valósággal irritálta.

Naruto azonban nem tágított, mondván, annyi szocializálódásra van szüksége, amennyit csak kaphat, és amúgy is lesznek ott olyanok, akikkel az Uchiha mondhatni jóban van. Még Gai sensei csapata is eljött, akik közül Leet egyelőre begipszelték, viszont kiengedték a kórházból. Az éjszaka folyamán, egy kissé ittas állapotában, Asuma sensei elkeresztelte a jelenlévőket a Konohai Tizenkettőnek, amin mindenki jót vidult, ugyanakkor furcsa melegség járta át a mellkasukat az új kötelék hatására.

Az éjszaka közepe volt már, mire az Uchiha rezidencia lakói hazaindultak. Ekkor történt, hogy egy újabb ANBU szegődött a nyomukba. Naruto biccentett a többieknek, hogy menjenek nyugodtan és megvárta, amíg az ANBU felfedi magát.

\- Segíthetek valamiben Tokage-san? –kérdezte mosolyogva, amint a gyík maszkos nő leugrott mellé.

\- Gratulálni szerettem volna. –mondta és a hangjában mosoly bujkált. –Bár a kapitány részéről ez igazságtalan játék.

A szőke kuncogott.

\- A különleges ANBU rangom most nem számít. Nekem is végig kell mennem a lépcsőfokokon, mint az összes többi ninjának.

A nő bólintott.

\- A Hokage-sama üzenetet küldött. Megtalálták Kabutot.

\- Végre. –sóhajtott Naruto.

\- És büszke lehet magára kapitány. –a nő most már bizonyosan mosolygott. – Ha nincs az ön figyelmeztetése, Hayate-san már nem élne. Ha jól sejtem, Neko valamikor személyesen is meg fogja hálálni ezt önnek.

\- Csupa jó hírek. –nevetett a szőke. –Miért nem lehet ilyen minden napunk? - kérdezte csak úgy magától. - Köszönöm, Tokage-san.

\- Igazán nincs mit, Kitsune-sama.

***

A második fordulót követő napon Hiruzen éppen az ádáz papírmunkával küzdött három klónja társaságában melynek ötletét egy bizonyos szőke Genin edzésmódja adta, amikor ismerős chakra lenyomatot érzett meg az ablakában. Egy mosoly görbült az arcára.

\- Üdv itthon! –fordult meg, hogy szembenézzen régi tanítványával.

\- Üdv sensei! –vigyorgott a Béka Bölcs. – Rég láttuk egymást.

\- Bizony rég. –bólintott a Hokage. –És talán most sem látnánk egymást, ha nem lenne vészhelyzet.

\- Az ostrom. –komorult el Jiraya arca. –Még mindig nehezen hiszem el, hogy Orochimaru meg akarja támadni a falut. Mindig fenn állt a lehetősége, de nem gondoltam, hogy meg is próbálja. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy kölyök fülelte le. Nem semmi képességei lehetnek.

\- Kétség kívül páratlan tehetség. –kuncogott Hiruzen.

A levélben nem említette, hogy ki volt az, aki lebuktatta Orochimaru tervét. Jobban belegondolva a Sannin még csak azt sem tudja, hogy a keresztfia a legerősebb a Geninek között. Már régen akart egy kisebb fajta szívbajt okozni régi tanítványának, amiért az mindig hajtja a nőket és zavargásokat okoz a faluban. Habár ez csúnya vicc lesz, valahol egy kis hang, ami nagyon hasonlított Kushináéra azt suttogta, hogy megérdemli.

\- Szívesen megismerném a kölyköt. – folytatta Jiraya, nem is sejtve az öreg gondolatait.

\- Ha gondolod, akár most is találkozhatsz vele. Legjobb tudomásom szerint otthon van.

\- És hol van ez az otthon? Talán meglátogatom és lenyűgözöm bölcsességemmel! –röhögött.

\- Az Uchiha rezidencián.

Jiraya arcáról lefagyott a mosoly.

\- Egy Uchiha. Az utolsó?

\- Nem. –rázta a fejét a Hokage. –A csapattársa. De a csapat harmadik tagjával együtt a rezidencián laknak, mert a szóban forgó fiú edzi a csapattársait.

\- Fennhéjázó Gaki. –húzta az orrát.

Hiruzen őszintén meg volt lepődve. Annak ellenére, hogy Jiraya egy mesteri kémhálózat feje, még egyszer sem jutott fülébe a Namikaze örökös híre, sem a Naminato cég vezetőjének leváltása. Az ilyesmit azért nehéz eltéveszteni. De a tanítványa becsületére legyen mondva, hogy ő a fenyegetésekkel foglalkozott leginkább és Orochimaru megtalálásával. A jó hírek gyakran elmennek a füle mellett. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem ez lenne az első eset a világon, hogy valaki a Yondaime rokonának adja ki magát.

Jobban belegondolva, Jiraya már közel nyolc éve nem látta a fiút. Éppen akkor kellett elmennie erre a hosszú útra, amikor Narutoban hirtelen beállt a változás és elkezdte edzeni magát. Nem volt lehetősége gondját viselni és talán nem is merte volna. Éppen úgy, mint Kakashi, ő is rettegett a folyamatos emlékeztetéstől.

Hiruzen egy része neheztelt mindkettejükre ezért. Naruto sorsa sokkalta rosszabbul is alakulhatott volna a kihagyásuk miatt.

\- Elmész hozzá akkor? –kérdezte végül Hiruzen, elűzve a negatív gondolatokat.

\- Egye fene, ránézek. –vonta meg a vállát. –Majd később beszélünk sensei.

\- Akkor később. –rámosolygott, majd visszafordult a papírmunkájához.

Csak akkor mert kuncogni, amikor Jiraya bizonyosan hallótávolságon kívülre került.

***

\- Ne erőltesd annyira. –szólította meg Naruto a barátját. Még csak fel sem kellett pillantania az előtte elterített lapok tengeréből, hogy pontosan tuja, Sasuke megint a túlerőltetés csapdájába esett. – Csak ma kezdtetek hozzá. Nem fogod rögtön az első nap hallani a csicsergést.

\- Hn. –kommentálta Sasuke.

Azért jött a hátsó teraszra, hogy a friss levegő segítse a gondolataiban. Amikor kiderült, hogy Kakashi és Sasuke ugyan azon a terepen akarják tanulni a Chidorit, nem habozott leülni a pálya szélére. Már egy ideje ez a terasz volt a kinti dolgozó sarka. Egy alacsony, széles, C alakú asztalt is beszerzett, amelynek szélessége miatt kényelmesen kiteregethette bármely aktuális munkáját. Körülötte papírok tengere, amelyeken fuinjutsu feljegyzések voltak. Megoldást keresett az Átok Billog kicselezésére és a Senjutsu pecsét visszaállítására.

\- Ideadnád nekem a kék füzetet Hime? –kérdezte halkan a szőke.

A Hyuuga örökös a szőkétől jobbra teázott és olvasott egy regényt. Alig fél órája érkezett, mert lassan rajta volt a sor, hogy Sasuke taijutsuját fejlessze, mivel Naruto az összes idejét három dolognak szentelte. A Billog kérdés megoldásának, a chakra köpeny fejlesztésének és a fizikai edzéseknek.

Mellettük Sakura egy medikus könyvet olvasott, időnként átfordult a gyakorlati részéhez, majd vissza a könyvhöz. Viszonylag csend uralkodott a rezidencián, leszámítva a saját ceruzájának sercegését és az edzés keltette hangokat. Naruto egy mosollyal nézte gyakorló csapattársait. Ezt nem cserélné semmire.

A nap gyorsan letelt, szinte észre sem vette. Szerette az ilyen nyugodt napokat, amikor mindenki lassan, de biztosan fejlődik, de ami még fontosabb, jól van és jól érzi magát. Nyújtózkodott egyet, megmozgatva elgémberedett tagjait. A nap már lemenőben volt. Ceruzája időnként csendben sercegett a papíron. Máskor felnézett és lemenő napot bámulta.

\- Vajon mit csinálnak az istennők szabad idejükben? –kérdezte félhangosan.

\- **Ez az istenek titka. **–ásított a róka. –**Honnan is tudhatnánk mi, mivel ütik el az idejüket a halhatatlanok?**

_\- _Te mivel ütöd el az idődet? –nem zavarta, hogy hangosan beszél. Érezte, hogy senki sincs körülötte.

\- **Én nem vagyok halhatatlan.**

\- Viszont egész nap be vagy oda zárva. Valamit csak kell csinálnod.

\- **Szemmel tartom a napodat, vagy alszom.**

\- Kukkoló. –kuncogott a szőke.

A róka felmordult, ám többször nem szólalt meg, inkább úgy döntött, visszamegy sziesztázni. Naruto a maga részéről tovább dolgozott a pecséteken, élvezve, ahogy a meleg, kései nyári szellő az arcát cirógatja. Fél óra múlva, amikor már nem látott, meggyújtott két lámpást az asztal két végén levő oszlopokon. Az idő pedig csak telt.

Egyszer aztán, a nélkül, hogy megállt volna a munkában, hangosan megszólalt.

\- Én nem egy húszas éveiben levő fürdőző nő vagyok Jiraya-sama. –hangja nem volt hangos, mégis messze vitte a sűrű csend. –Meddig szeretnél még az ágak közül bámulni?

A fehér hajú Sannin pár pillanat múlva az edző pályán állt, arcán komor arckifejezés. Naruto letette a ceruzát és felnézett az érkezőre. Szinte látta, ahogy a férfi hátán végigfut a hideg. Mindig ezt a reakciót kapta az apja közelebbi ismerőseitől.

Hagyta, hogy a Béka Bölcs alaposan megnézze magának. Most először találkoznak szemtől szembe. A férfi talán nem is tudta, hogy létezik. Ahhoz kétség sem fér, hogy Narutonak még nem volt szerencséje hozzá, viszont hírből már elég jól ismerte.

\- Ki vagy te? –kérdezte Jiraya komoran.

\- A nevem Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. –mutatkozott be rezzenéstelen arccal. –Egyetlen gyermeke Namikaze Minatonak és Uzumaki Kushinának, harmadik jinchuurikije a Kyuubi no Yokonak. És a keresztfiad.

Jiraya vitorlájából ez kirántotta a szelet, ugyanis szemmel láthatóan megtántorodott a hír hallatán.

\- Naruto. –suttogta úgy a nevet a férfi, mintha egy álomképet szólítana meg. –Ez hogy… Mégis hogy…?

\- Gyere. –állt fel a szőke, összepakolva a lapjait. –Sétáljunk egyet a faluban. Minden kérdésedre szívesen válaszolok.

***

Legalább három kört tettek a falu körül, mire Jiraya az összes kérdésére választ kapott. Végül a Hokage emlékműveknél kötöttek ki, a Yondaime fején. A Sannin alaposan kifaggatta. A születése napjáról, az életéről, hogyan bántak vele, vannak-e barátai, miért lett ninja, a képességeiről. Az utóbbi témában a szőke bármennyire is szerette volna, egyelőre nem volt képes minden információt megosztani a keresztapjával. Évek tapasztalata nevelte ki belőle ezt a bizalmat, még az utolsó élő családtagjával szemben is.

\- Most nézz rám Naruto. –sóhajtott a férfi, miközben a falut nézte. –Azért jöttem haza, hogy egy ostromban harcoljak. Erre életem talán legnagyobb kincsét találtam. –szomorú mosollyal fordul a szőke fiú felé. –Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt.

\- Bizonyosan így volt a legjobb. Az élet megtalálja a módját, hogy minden helyzetből jól hozza ki az embert. Nem kell bűntudatot érezned, amiért a dolgodat végezted. Viszont annak örülök, hogy itt vagy. –fordult felé komoly arccal. –A segítségedre van szükségem.

\- Az nem kifejezés. –fújta ki keserűen a levegőt a Sannin. –Megengeded?

Naruto egy könnyed, körkörös mozdulattal lecsúsztatta a köpenyét a vállain, hogy a férfi szemügyre vehesse az Átok Billogot. Szinte hallotta, ahogy a férfi keze ökölbe szorul, de a saját ujjai is megszorultak a köpenye szövetén. Megbélyegezve érezte magát. Micsoda találó neve van ennek az átkozott technikának. Egy pillanatra sem hagyja feledésbe merülni, hogy a viselőjét megbillogozták, mint egy állatot. Mint egy tulajdont.

\- Az a nyamvadt kígyó. –morogta Jiraya. - A sensei mindenesetre a legjobbat hozta ki a helyzetből. De mégis miféle pecsétet támadott meg?

\- Senjutsu pecsétet. –látva a férfi hitetlen arcát, folytatta. –Még az akadémia első évében elkészítettem egy pecsétet, ami összegyűjti a Senjutsu chakrát a természetből és lassan adagolja az enyémbe. Az elején cseppenként csupán, nem is éreztem a hatását. Majd növeltem a dózist. Az akadémia végére már odáig fejlesztettem, hogy a pecsét összegyűjtötte a senjutsu chakrát, majd elraktározta. Amint aktiváltam, az egészet összekeverte a sajátommal, így képes voltam rögtön felölteni a Bölcs formát.

\- Mindezt idézett állatok nélkül. –Naruto bólintott. –Nyolc évesen. –Újabb bólintás.

\- És most vége a pecsétnek? –kérdezte, hangja alapján reménykedve az ellenkezőjében.

\- Ha nem változtatok rajta, akkor igen. –igazította meg a kabátját. – Viszont már megvan az elmélet, ami alapján készíteni fogok egyet magamnak és Sasukénak. Ha minden jól megy, a harmadik fordulóra készen is lesznek.

\- Mik a terveid? –kérdezte a férfi helyet foglalva, alig várva, hogy hallhassa a szőke elméleteit. Naruto lótuszülésben foglalt helyet vele szemben.

\- Ugyan úgy, ahogy a senjutsu pecsétet készítettem, készítek erre is egyet. Viszont az enyémhez még hozzá adom a régi pecsétem egy feljavított változatát. Az egész természetesen nagyobb lesz, de hasonlítani fog az apám munkájához. –magyarázta lelkesen. –És ha a tervem működik, akkor Orochimarunak felszolgálok még egy pofára esést, ugyanis úgy Sasuke, mint én is képesek leszünk megcsapolni az Átok Billogot, elkerülve a mellékhatásait.

A Sannin elvigyorodott.

\- Ugye beavatsz a munkába?

\- Azt hittem, már meg sem kérded.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Ne hagyd, hogy meginogjon! –parancsolta a Hyuuga klán feje.

\- Tartsd meg felette az irányítást! Előbb uralni tanuld meg! –kiáltotta Kakashi.

\- Többféle chakrátok van, használjátok minden lehetséges keverésben! –utasította Jiraya.

\- Hai! –visszhangozta egyszerre a két fiú.

A Konoha Tizenkettő maradék tagjai az edzőpálya szélén nézték, ahogy a két Genin megküzd a tanáraikkal. Hiashi, Kakashi, Gai és még Jiraya is úgy döntöttek, hogy az utolsó nap alkalmából mindkét fiú képességeit felmérik azzal, hogy előbb ők küzdenek meg velük, majd a végén egymásnak engedik őket.

Egy hónapja edzettek már mindketten vért izzadva és olyan eredményeket értek el, amely minden senseiüket büszkévé tette. Naruto, Jiraya segítségével, mindkettejük számára készített egy-egy Senjutsu pecsétet, amelyet rákapcsolt az Átok Billogokra is, nem is egy, de két vésztartalékkal gyarapítva az esélyeiket.

Az Átok Billog nem volt egy játékszer. Minden tudását latba kellett vennie a megzabolázásához. Ha szabad ilyet mondani, akkor Naruto büszke lehetett a pecsétre, amit megtervezett. Jiraya meg is jegyezte, hogy Kushina és Minato oda és tova lennének a tehetségétől.

***

_\- És ettől majd nem lesz veszélyes használni a chakráját? –kérdezte Sasuke, miközben próbálta kizárni az elméjéből, mennyire csiklandozza az ecset._

_\- Nem is beszélve arról, hogy megkönnyíti a senjutsu használatodat is. –magyarázta a szőke, akinek a hátán szintén egy klón dolgozott._

_\- Mindketten lenyűgözően teljesítettek. – dicsérte őket Jiraya. _

_\- Kösz Ero-sennin. –vigyorgott rá Naruto, Sasuke szája sarka pedig felfele kanyarodott._

_Jiraya az elején nem tartotta nagy ötletnek, mikor a szőke megkérte, hogy a hollót is vegye a szárnya alá. Megvolt a véleménye az Uchihákról és a hataloméhségükről. Azonban Naruto nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Miután párszor végignézette vele, amint ő és az általa választott tanárok képezik a fiút, Jirayának rá kellett jönnie, hogy Narutonak igaza van. Sasuke Uchiha léte nem több egy családnévnél. Minden egyes chakra cseppért és tudásért vérrel és verejtékkel fizet._

_A két tanítványa rettentő közel állt egymáshoz, testvérek voltak mindenben, csak vérben nem. Mindketten meg akartak felelni valakinek és le akartak győzni egy náluk egyelőre hatalmasabb személyt. Naruto a maga részéről nem nevezte meg ezeket az illetőket, az Uchiha azonban nem rejtette véka alá. Mindenki tudta, hogy meg akarta ölni a bátyját. Azt meg már jóval az előtt sejtették, hogy Narutonak akar megfelelni, mielőtt beismerte volna. _

_Egymást támogatták és segítették. _

_Amikor két hét elteltével Hiruzen megosztotta vele az aggodalmait az Uchiha hűségét illetően, ő csak nevetve legyintett. A holló, habár kissé visszahúzódó, teljes értékű konohai ninja. Ha minden kötél szakad, akkor is azért nem állna szembe a faluval, mert tudja, hogy Naruto azt az életénél is többre becsüli. Ezért egyezett bele, hogy senjutsut tanítson neki._

_A holló nagyon jó úton halad. A Bölcs Módra még legalább két hónapig nem lesz képes, de már keverni tudja a saját chakráját a természet chakrával és az érzékeit is képes élesíteni vele. _

_\- Ez most fájni fog. –Hallotta Naruto hangját, amikor a klón aktiválta a pecsétet._

_Nem bírta megállni, hogy kissé őrült módon fel ne nevessen, amikor a két fiú elkáromkodta magát. _

_Amikor megnézte a pecsétek tervrajzait, már akkor tudta, hogy nem lesz kellemes az aktiválásuk. Naruto egy Dupla Hármas aktiváló rendszert épített bele az Uchiha érdekében. Csillagos Bölcs Formának nevezte. Az Átok Billog hozzá csatolása már nehezebb volt. Meg kellett oldani, hogy ne tudja befolyásolnia a használó elmeállapotát. Éppen innen jött a fájdalom._

_És még eltartott egy darabig._

***

\- Teme. –sziszegte Naruto, kivédve egy jobbról érkező támadást.

\- Tudom Dobe. - Sasuke, aki a hátát a szőkéének vetette felhorkant.

Egyszerre harapták meg az ujjukat, majd szemmel szinte követhetetlen sebességgel haladtak végig a kézjeleken.

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- üvöltötték.

***

_\- Szerződés a békákkal? –kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel._

_\- Igen! –vigyorgott Jiraya. –Tudom, hogy a róka idézett állataira hajtasz, de hidd el, nagyon jól fogsz járni kétéltű barátainkkal._

_Elgondolkozott. Végtére is nem zavarna be a kinézett idézésében, ráadásul nem csak a keresztapja, de az apja is szerződésre volt lépve a békákkal. Egy pár segítő kéz soha nem jön rosszul a csatamezőn. Elhatározva magát, lerakta a kezében levő ecsetet és odasétált a kibontott szerződés tekercshez. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, amikor meglátta az utolsó nevet._

_Jiraya nem siettette. Naruto már sokszor találkozott apja kézírásával, lévén szívből tudta már a férfi minden napló bejegyzését és jegyzetét. Összepréselte a száját és erőszakkal túltette magát a helyzeten, próbálva nem foglalkozni azzal, milyen érzés lett volna, ha most az apja lenne az, aki a szerződés létrehozására buzdítaná. Megharapta az ujját, olvashatóan odaírta a nevét a vérével, majd öt ujjlenyomattal dedikálta. Ez után végigment a kötelező kézjeleken, amelyeket már rég óta ismert._

_\- Lássuk, mire futja. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

_Egy hatalmas füstfelhő kerekedett. Már akkor tudta, hogy valami nagy dobást sikerült végrehajtania, amikor a füstfelhő végre oszlani kezdett körülötte és madártávlatból vehette szemügyre a falut. Talán egy öregebb békát sikerült megidéznie. Mint kiderült, még annál is nagyobb húzást sikerült lebonyolítania. Egy pillantásába került felismerni a béka nagyfőnököt. _

_\- Rögtön a mélyvízbe, mi? –sóhajtotta, jobb kezével pedig a hajába túrt._

_\- **Jiraya**! –mennydörögte a hatalmas béka. –**Mi a fenéért idéztél meg? Ráadásul Konohában! Hol a harc?**_

_\- Én voltam. –ugrott a szeme elé a szőke. – Most kötöttem szerződést._

_\- **Minato?** –kerekedtek el a béka szemei._

_\- Majdnem. A fia vagyok, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Örvendek! –villantottak róka vigyorát a szőke._

_\- **Hah**! –nevetett a béka. –**Az én nevem Gamabunta! Én vagyok a békák nagyfőnöke. Ne hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen meg idézhetsz engem Gaki. **–gonoszul elmosolyodott. –**Csak akkor hagyom érvényben a szerződést, ha sikerül egész nap a fejemen maradnod!**_

_\- Rendben! –nevetett a szőke. –Akkor kezdhetjük is!_

***

\- **Mizu**? –vigyorgott egy ember nagyságú béka, amint megjelent a füstfelhőből.

Sasuke karján egy nagy, fekete kígyó jelent meg. Ez a két idézett állat volt mindig az elsődleges választásuk. Gamachiro egy vidám személyiség volt, aki képes volt abban a pillanatban komolyan venni a dolgokat, hogy a helyzet megkívánta, így tökéletesen passzolt Naruto stílusához. Mikazuki csendes lány volt, de nagyon okos, ennélfogva tökéletes partnere Sasukénak.

Külön plusz pont volt, hogy nagyszerűen tudtak együtt dolgozni.

\- Elterelés és elrejtés rendel. –ugrott hátra a szőke.

\- **Bízd csak ide! **–csapta össze a tenyereit a béka.

Egy vízsugarat fújt a két fiú köré, Mikazuki pedig tűzzel azonnal chakrával telített gőzt csinált belőle. A két Genin csak erre várt, mind a ketten elkezdték véghezvinni a saját tervüket. A gőz tovább terjedt és sűrűsödött, a két ninja pedig becserkészett egy-egy senseit, akikkel taijutsu harcokba bocsátkoztak.

Naruto Hiashi ellen támadt, aki Juukennel védekezett, majd támadott vissza. A szőke a Gaiial való edzések során lassan utolérhetetlen sebességre és nagyon komoly fizikai erőre tett szert, amellyel már kezdett komoly fejtörést okozni gyakorlópartnereinek, akik nem mellesleg mind Jonin szinten voltak.

Sasuke Gaira támadt, előhozva a Sharinganját és úgy tartva a férfi mozdulataival a lépést. Sebesség szempontjából még mindig ő volt a legnagyobb hátrányban a harcolók közül, de már ő is megütötte az alacsony Jonin szintet. A zöld ruhás férfi komolyan oda kellett figyeljen arra, hogy még véletlenül se nézzen a fiú szemeibe, mert Sasuke kezdte összekapcsolni a senjutsu képességeit a Sharingannal, ami sokkal veszélyesebbé tette a genjutsuit.

\- Teme! –hallotta hirtelen Naruto hangját. –B6!

Két hete fejlesztették ki a csapaton belül ezeket a parancsokat. Ha egyikük nagy bravúrra készült, gyorsan tudatja ezt a többiekkel a nélkül, hogy elárulná az ellenségnek a technika nevét és nem kerülnek egymás támadásának a hatósugarába. Amikor szem előtt tarthatták egymást, kézjel verzióban is ki tudták adni a vészjelet. A B6 azt jelentette: „El a közelemből, amennyire messzire csak tudsz!”

A holló sejtette melyik támadásra készül csapattársa.

***

_\- A Viharisten Kelepcéje? –húzta össze a holló a szemöldökét._

_Narutoval sokat szoktak teóriázni arról, hogyan keverhetnék a különböző elemű chakráikat. A megoldást a klónokban látták, amelyekből már Sasuke is legalább nyolcat tudott biztonságosan létrehozni. A gondolaton fellelkesülve, Naruto éppen egy nagy bravúron dolgozott._

_\- Pontosan! –villantotta ezer karátos rókavigyorát. – Keverek benne szél, víz és villám chakrát, mindegyikből egy-egy A rangú jutsut._

_\- A rangút? Egy magas S jutsut akarsz létrehozni? _

_\- Már létrehoztam –kacsintott a szőke. –Két klónommal már meg tudjuk csinálni. Most azon dolgozom, hogy csökkentsem a klónok számát._

_\- Dobe, nem tudsz létrehozni egy kekkei genkait. –forgatta a szemét. –Az még neked is nagy feladat._

_\- Csak figyelj! - öltötte a nyelvét a szőke._

_Bár ezt mondta, a jutsu természetesen nem fog zökkenőmentesen létrejönni. Ahhoz elemi chakrára lenne szüksége, amiből neki természetesen már szél, föld és víz elemű, ráadásul a Hullámok Földjén felébredt a villám affinitása. Ha sikerülne valahogy összekapcsolni ezeket, klónok nélkül is létre tudná hozni a jutsut. Pontosabban fel tudná vinni a teljes potenciáljára._

***

Egy chakra hullám terjedt szét a gyakorlópályán, eltűntetve a két idézett állat által készített gőzt. A négy Jonin tekintete egyszerre esett a szőkére, aki egy győztes vigyorral az arcán aktiválta a chakra köpenyét, amit a Hyuugákkal való edzéseknek hála már tíz percig tudott viselni. Naruto, összetéve maga előtt a kezeit az utolsó kézjelre, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd halkan megszólalt.

\- Araton: A Viharisten Kelepcéje.

Az egész edzőpályán süvíteni kezdett a szél, annyira erősen, mintha orkán közeledett volna. A kavargás egyre kisebb köröket végzett, középpontjában a szőkével, míg a fiú az ég felé nem emelte a karjait, felirányítva a szelet a felhőkbe, amelyek már bőszen és sötéten kavarogtak felettük.

\- Viccelsz ugye? –kérdezte Jiraya, miközben egy verejtékcsepp indult meg a tarkóján.

\- Jutsuban sose viccel. –sóhajtotta Kakashi.

És ekkor elszabadult a Pokol. A szőke egy tomboló vihart hívott életre, ami teljesen átformálta az edzőterepet. Olyan villámok cikáztak, amelyek elhamvasztották a fákat, amibe belecsaptak. A szél feltépte a földet és a levegőbe repítette, közben pedig ömlött a zápor. Kakashi és Gai egy Doton jutsu alá rejtőztek, Hiashi és Jiraya pedig egy víz burok alá.

Mikor egy fél perccel később minden elcsendesült, látták, hogy a szőke a lenyugvóban levő káosz közepén térdel.

\- Megcsináltam! –nevetett. –Láttad ezt Teme? Egyedül csináltam meg! Jössz nekem ezer yennel!

\- Ne légy olyan nagyra magaddal Dobe. –hallotta meg maga mögött Gai és Kakashi a holló hangját, mindkettejük tarkójánál egy-egy kunai.

\- A róka köpenyét használni csalás. –fejezte be egy másik, ugyan úgy sakkban tartva Jirayát és Hiashit.

\- Nem tudsz veszíteni. –öltötte rá vigyorogva a nyelvét, amikor az eredeti feltűnt mellette.

Ezek után szembeálltak egymással és együtt fejezték be a tesztet. Mindkettejüknél volt egy csengő, amit a másiknak meg kellett szereznie. Leginkább csak Sasuke támadt, míg Naruto csak védekezett, felhasználva kawamirit, klónokat és minden egyebet, ami csak szerepelt az arzenáljában.

\- Suiton: Vízostor! –kiáltotta egy Naruto klón és máris megfuttatta vele az Uchihát.

\- Katon: Pusztító tűzgolyó! –vágott vissza.

\- Doton: Masszív földfal!

\- Raiton: Villámsárkány!

Ez ellen viszont már Narutonak kellett futnia, mert egy A osztályú jutsu volt. A nézők nem tudtak nem megadóan felsóhajtani, amikor látták a szőke vigyorát. Baromira jól szórakozik. Sasuke állandó félmosolya is hasonló kedvről árulkodott.

\- Katon: Magasztos Pusztító!

\- Suiton: Vízsárkány! –kiáltotta Naruto és gyorsan befejezte a kézjeleket. Miután párszor összecsaptak a keletkezett gőzben, a holló arcába vigyorgott. - Meg akarsz ölni Teme?

\- Akkora szerencsém nehezen lesz. –vágott vissza a holló.

\- Lássuk, hogy bírod egy szinttel feljebb. –nyújtotta a nyelvét.

A nyakán levő Átok Billog felizzott, majd újra sötétté vált. Ezzel szemben a körülötte levő pecsét továbbra is aktív maradt, kiszipolyozva a Billog erejét. Sasuke ugyan ezt tette.

***

_Sasuke már egy ideje nézegette a tükörben a pecsétet, amit Naruto felrakott rá. Leginkább csak azt figyelte, amely körbe fogta az Átok Billogot. Két vékony kör rengeteg szorosan egymás mellé vetett jellel és olyan erőt képes kiszívni belőle, amely elég két tucat B rangú jutsura. _

_\- Mit szólsz? –kérdezte az ajtófélfának dőlve Naruto. Egy fekete kimonót viselt, hajában víz csillogott._

_\- Hn. _

_\- Elhalmozol dicséretekkel. –kuncogott._

_\- Biztos, hogy működik? –kérdezte óvatosan a holló. _

_Nem szeretett volna még egy olyan kirohanást, mint a Halál Erdejében. Gyűlölte, hogy akkor hagyta, hogy egy pillanatra elvarázsolja a könnyű hatalom lehetősége. Még annak tudatában is kétségei voltak, hogy Naruto képességeiben egyébként teljesen megbízott. Ha nem lett volna az erdő béli jelenség, egy pillanatot sem habozott volna._

_\- A szavamat adom. –mosolygott Naruto. –De ha gondolod, kipróbálom előtted. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az utolsó ecsetvonásig ugyan azok._

_\- Hn._

_A szőke lelökte a hátáról a kimonót és megfordult. Mivel még mindig magasabb volt egy fél fejjel sötét hajú csapattársánál, letérdelt, hogy Sasuke jól láthassa, hogyan működik a pecsét. Megnyitotta a chakra folyamot a saját chakrája és a Billog között, amely e miatt tűz színűvé változott. Ez után pár pillanat alatt el is halványult és aktiválódott a felülíró pecsét._

_\- Látod? –nézett hátra bíztatóan a szőke. –Nem lehet semmi gond._

_Sasuke még vonakodott egy darabig. Még emlékezett a suttogásra a fülében. Emlékezett a csábításra, ami kis híján az eszét vette. De aztán eszébe jutott az is, hogy akkor Narutonak sikerült kizökkentenie. Ha valami balul sül el, a szőke biztosan képes lesz kezelni a helyzetet._

_Ezért hát sóhajtott egyet és megpróbálta._

***

Sebességük megnőtt, a stílusuk vadabbá vált. A chakrájukat a fegyvereikbe vezették, vagy éppen belőle készítettek távolsági fegyvereket és kenjutsuval támadtak a másikra. Mintha táncoltak volna egymás körül. Az Uchiha kezdett hátrányba szorulni. A kenjutsu volt az egyik, amiben még nem tudta felvenni a versenyt a szőkével.

Egy pillanatban szétváltak és középtávolsági jutsukra váltottak. A négy szélen álló edző előtt nem volt kérdés, hogy a szőke mind gyakorlottság, mind képességek terén túlhaladja csapattársát, ám a hollónál maga a fejlődés volt a lenyűgöző, nem az ereje.

Főleg úgy, hogy maga Naruto is napról napra erősebb lett. Ez a harc kettejük között egyike volt azon kevés alkalmaknak, amikor a szőke nem fogta vissza magát. Általában mindig éppen annyit ad bele, amennyivel a Sasuke szintje felé kerülhet, de nem többet. Ezzel több célja is van, de a legfontosabb az, hogy folyamatosan húzza maga utána a hollót. Az Uchiha így észre sem veszi, micsoda iramban fejlődik, csak később van lehetősége rájönni, hogy mennyire megerősödött.

Percekkel később Naruto összetette maga előtt a kezeit.

\- Mehet még eggyel feljebb?

\- Hn.

Kikapcsolták az Átok Billogokat és átváltottak senjutsura és doujutsura. Naruto nemrég felfedte a Gorudogant az edzői és a Konoha Tizenkettő többi tagja előtt, kifejezve a beléjük vetett bizalmát. Az óta nem sikerült tovább fejlesztenie, viszont az eddigi képességeit már tökéletesen képes volt használni.

A Gorudogan méltó ellenfele volt a Sharingannak. Előbbi Naruto számára lelassította az időt, utóbbi lehetővé tette Sasukénak, hogy még így is képes legyen szemmel követni csapattársát. A holló szimpla senjutsuja természetesen nem ért fel a szőke által használt Bölcs Módhoz, viszont sikeresen minimalizálta az elszenvedett károkat.

Mivel Sasuke senjutsu tartalékai csak hét percig tartottak, az utolsó két percben Naruto elvigyorodott.

\- Most mindenedet add bele Teme!

\- Nehogy megbánd még ezt Dobe!

Minden tartalékukat aktiválva estek egymásnak. Itt már nem voltak olyan finomkodások, hogy a halálos támadásokat nem vágták egymás fejéhez. Nem volt kímélet sem visszafogás. Ami csak volt a repertoárjukban, azt a következő két perc alatt elsütötték, újabb terra formálást végezve a szerencsétlenül járt edzőpályán.

A két perc leteltével, Jiraya megfújta a sípot. Naruto éppen abban a pillanatban érkezett meg Hiraishinnel a holló mögé és a nyakához illesztette az említett pecsétet hordozó kunait.

\- Ez lenyűgöző volt! –rohantak oda a többiek.

Hinata és Ino Naruto nyakába vetette magát és ez úttal még Sakura sem fogta magát vissza Sasuke esetében. A holló már nem is annyira bánta a dolgot. Sakura kezdett nagyon megerősödni, ráadásul a medikus képességeinek hála már többször is összefoltozta gyakorlatozás után. Kezdett igazán közel kerülni a lányhoz. Sokat segített, hogy Sakura már nem volt a rajongó lányok mintapéldánya.

\- Mindketten elismerősre méltó teljesítményt nyújtottatok. –dicsérte őket Kakashi.

\- Ez ám a fiatalság tüze fiúk! –állt be Gai és Lee egyszerre a jó fiú pózba.

\- És micsoda kilátás. –vigyorgott Jiraya, amiért mindenki csúnyán nézett rá.

\- Mi akkor megtesszük a jelentésünket a Hokage-samanak. –fonta össze maga előtt a kezeit Hiashi. –Pihenjétek ki magatokat a holnapi döntőig.

\- Hálásan köszönjük a segítséget! –hajolt meg mind a két fiú.

***

A Tanács percekig csendben ült és csak nézték a hatalmas gömböt, amiben nemrég még a két Genin harca volt közvetítve. Főleg a Shinobi Tanács volt megelégedve, illetve a vének. A Civil Tanács egyrészt örült az Uchiha sikerének, másrészt komolyan aggódtak Naruto erejét illetően. A harc alapján nyílván való volt a szőke jinchuuriki felsőbbrendűsége. Már képes volt Joninok ellen is tartani a lépést.

\- Jiraya. –szólalt meg a Hokage.

Az árnyak közül előlépett a Sannin, nyomában Hiashival, aki csendben helyet foglalt a Shinobi Tanács tagjai között. Nyomát sem viselte a nemrég lefolytatott edzésnek, pontosan annyira volt összeszedett, mint bármikor máskor. Tsume egy félmosolyt küldött felé.

\- Nem vagy annyira berozsdásodva, mint gondoltam.

\- Egyáltalán nem vagyok berozsdásodva. –szólalt meg tökéletesen nyugodt hangon a férfi.

\- Mond, mit gondolsz az erejüket illetően? –kérdezte a falu vezetője régi tanítványát.

\- Amint azt mindenki láthatta, esetükben már közel sem beszélhetünk Genin szintről. –most az egyszer komolyan beszélt. –Nem túlzok, ha azt mondom, ők ketten benne vannak a falu három legerősebb Genin rangú ninjái között. Naruto talán már néhány Joninnak is feladná a leckét, Sasuke pedig majd egy év múlva hasonló szintre lép.

Ezzel senki sem vitatkozott.

\- A harmadik forduló után mindketten automatikusan Chunin rangot kapnak. –bólintott a Hokage.

\- Javaslom Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Joninná való kinevezését. –szólalt fel Danzo.

Felvetését éles suttogás követte a Civil Tanács részéről. A klán vezetők hallgattak. Nem is vártak kevesebbet. Danzo minél előbb a tanácsban akarja tudni a szőkét, mert az azt jelenti, hogy két klán vezetőjévé válik és részt kell vennie a Klán Reprodukciós Programban. Tekintetbe véve, hogy Naruto már többször is vezetett ANBU csapatot és helyt is állt a feladatban, a döntés nem lett volna elsietett. Habár az a csapat halott ANBU csúnyán mutatott a statisztikái között, az adatokból tisztán látszott, hogy a lehető legjobban állt helyt egy lehetetlen helyzetben.

Jiraya csak fintorgott. Rögtön láncolnák is a faluhoz. Pedig arra számított, hogy lehetőség fényében mind a két fiút magával viszi pár évig edzeni. Ha Narutot klán vezetőnek nevezik ki, akkor ennek jó eséllyel lőttek. Klánjainak utolsó tagjaként a biztonsága élvez elsőbbséget. Még az után is, hogy gyerekei lesznek egy klán főnek a faluban a helye, pláne ha jinchuuriki.

\- Mindannyian láttuk, mire képes. –folytatta Danzo, amikor nem érkezett ellenzék. –Az ereje nyílván valóan magas Jonin szinten van. A statisztikái valósággal legendásak. Képes gond nélkül használni a róka erejét, senjutsut, mestere a fuinjutsunak és még egy doujutsuval is rendelkezik. E mellett mindannyian tudjuk, hogy képes hideg fejjel gondolkodni. Ráadásul kérdés nélkül hűséges a faluhoz. Megvan benne minden, ami egy vezető számára szükséges.

Továbbra is csend követte a szavait. Mindenki fejében gondolatok kavarogtak. A Hokage törte meg a csendet.

\- Ki támogatja Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Joninná való kinevezését?

Lassan kezek emelkedtek a magasba. Az egész Shinobi Tanács és a három vén. A Civil Tanács, bár nem értett egyet, nem mert hangot emelni a szőke ellen, aki ezek után velük együtt fog ülni a Tanácsban, hála a szavazás eredményének. A szavuk amúgy is csak irányadó lett volna, lévén az efféle dolgok a Shinobikra tartoznak. A Hokage felsóhajtott.

\- Akkor eldőlt. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto a Chunin vizsgák végeztével Joninná és a Namikaze, illetve az Uzumaki klánok fejévé lesz kinevezve.

\- És mi lesz Uchiha-samaval? –kérdezte Mebuki. –Ő is kiváló eredményeket mutatott.

\- Viszont még nem volt élesben tesztelve. –vetette közben Shikaku. –Nem tudjuk, hogy állja meg a helyét vezetőként. A képességei ugyan megvannak hozzá, bár én még mindig magas Chunin rangba illeszteném, semmint alacsony Joninba. Chuninként lehetősége lesz a saját csapatai vezetésére, ahol majd felmérjük, hogy alkalmas-e arra, hogy rangot lépjen és klán fővé lépjen elő.

\- Talán beoszthatnánk Kitsune keze alá az ANBUban, másodkapitánynak. Akkor élesben tanulhatna és továbbra is lenne valaki a közelében, akitől irányt kap.

\- Rendben van. –zárta le a témát a Hokage, aki közben kikészítette a két fiú kinevezési papírját és átadta őket Danzonak, hogy biztos helyen legyen. –Akkor a következő témánk. A holnapi nap.

***

Az ünneplő asztalnál azonnal síri csend támadt, amint egy velük egy idős fiú megállt az asztal mellett. Mindenki egy szemként nézett rá, de ő csak egy valakire figyelt. Érezhető volt az ideges felültség a levegőben. Naruto nem mutatta külső jelét zavartságnak, még befejezte az innivalóját és csak az után ajándékozta meg lehető leg hívogatóbb mosolyával.

\- Már vártam, hogy megkeress. –szólalt meg és egy gyors csókot lehelve Hinata arcára, félreállt az asztaltól. –Gyere, menjünk egy csendesebb helyre.

\- Dobe. –szólalt fel hirtelen a holló, tekintete cikázott a szőke és a vörös között.

Naruto látta, amint barátja keze megszorul az egyik fegyvere markolata körül és nem volt egyedül. A legtöbben, bár nem reménykedhettek volna győzelemben, mind nyíltan készen álltak a harcra. A veszélyesebbek már nem voltak annyira nyílván valóak, de a chakrájuk még így is forrongott a vérükben.

\- Semmi baj Teme. –villantott egy róka mosolyt csapattársa felé. –Csak beszélgetni fogunk, ugye, Gaara?

A kérdezett nem szólt semmit, csak csendben elindult a kijárat felé. Naruto biztos lábbal követte. Alig tettek pár lépést, már tizenkét ANBU gyűlt a közelbe az árnyak között, vigyázva a falu egyik hercegére. Naruto úgy érezte, soha nem fog hozzá szokni ehhez a hirtelen különlegessé vált bánásmódhoz. Amióta a Shinobi Tanács hivatalosan elismerte a Yondaime fiának, a legtöbb shinobi viselkedése teljesen megváltozott vele szemben. Úgy vigyáznak rá, mint valami nemzeti kincsre. Minden pillanatban legalább hat ANBU loholt a nyomában.

Amint végre elértek egy csendes terepet, nekidőlt az egyik közelebbi fának és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Az elmúlt egy hónap alatt egy klónja folyamatosan szemmel tartotta a másik jinchuurikit az ANBU maszkja alatt. Éppen ezért tudta, hogy Gaaranak végre sikerült aludnia és az állapota is rohamosan javulni kezdett.

Egy edzőpályát választottak a falu északi részében, amely nagy távolságra volt a civil lakónegyedektől. Biztos, ami biztos alapon. Gaara együttműködése nem volt egyenlő Shukaku megfékezésével.

\- Hogy csináltad? –kérdezte végül a vörös.

\- Pontosan mit? –kérdezett vissza Naruto.

\- Hogyan tudtad lenyugtatni? –fordult szembe vele. –Az óta egyszer sem szólt hozzám. Mintha itt sem lenne. Még aludni is enged.

A szőke felsóhajtott.

\- Már nyílván rájöttél, hogy én is Jinchuuriki vagyok. –a vörös nagyon aprót biccentett. –Az én testembe van elzárva a Kyuubi no Yoko, a Démonok Királya. Shukaku azért hátrált meg, mert nem én utasítottam rá, hanem a Kyuubi. –szándékosan nem használta a nevét a róka engedélye nélkül.

\- Akkor… Ha hazamegyek, újra elő fog törni.

A szőke hallgatott. Ez bőven elég megerősítés volt.

\- Téged hogy nem kerget az őrületbe? –kérdezte, hangjába enyhe kétségbeesés csúszott. –A legerősebb bestiát hordozni.

\- Egyszerű. –mosolygott rá a szőke. – Jóban vagyunk.

\- Jóban? –pislogott.

\- Igen. Nekünk jinchurikiknek van egy másik feladatunk is. A farkas démonok nagyon veszélyes és magányos lények Gaara. Nyitnunk kell feléjük. Ha velünk, a tárolóikkal nem lehetnek jóban, akkor örök magányra vannak ítélve. Senki nem érdemel örök magányt. Ezt mindketten nagyon jól tudjuk.

A vörös hajú lassan bólintott, visszaemlékezve az életére.

\- Lassú és nehéz művelet lesz. Őszintének kell lenned vele. Hidd el nekem, meg lehet csinálni.

A vörös többet nem mondott semmit. Egy idő után sarkon fordult és elsétált. Naruto egy darabig még csendben nézett utána, mielőtt a zsebeibe csúsztatta a kezeit és vissza indult az étterembe. Bár az arca nem árult el semmit, az érzései az izgatottság és az aggodalom között ingadoztak.

\- _Szerinted beválik?_

\- **Amekkora éretlen gyermek az a mosómedve? –**vihogott a róka. –** A nyakamat rá, hogy lecsap a lehetőségre. Pár év és úgy kapja be a horgot, mint egy hal. **

***

Naruto az utcán sétált az étterem irányába és közben alaposan felmérte a falut. Holnap ostrom alá fogják vetni őket. Vajon hányan fogják túlélni? Kik lesznek azok, akikkel utoljára néz szembe az utcán? Akik utoljára mennek haza? A tervekben próbálták a civilek biztonságát helyezni a fontossági sorrend legtetejére, viszont egyetlen terv sem éli meg a találkozást az ellenféllel.

Sóhajtott és kinyúlt a chakrájával a faluban elszórt Hiraishin pecsétek felé. Tudata hullámként sepert végig a falun, gyorsan leellenőrizve a helyzetet. Sehol semmi rossz szándék. Ez a csendesség csak még inkább idegessé tette. Talán Orochimaru annyira magabiztos, hogy nincs is szüksége végső megbeszélésre?

Éppen az utolsó elágazásnál fordult be, amikor Hiashi és Hinata jött vele szembe.

\- Naruto! –mosolygott a lány. –Pont téged kerestünk.

\- Engem? –pislogott.

\- Igen. –bólintott a klán fő. –Szeretném, ha velünk vacsoráznál.

A hangjából nyílván való volt, hogy Narutonak ez esti programleszögezés volt, és nem ajánlat. Még az sem számított, hogy egy étteremből tartottak hazafelé. A szőke shinobi megköszönte és elfogadta az ajánlatot. Az út a Hyuuga rezidenciáig hosszú volt és csendes. Senki sem szólalt meg, éppen ezért el sem tudta képzelni, hová tegye ezt a meghívást. Még csak azt sem tudta felfedezni, melyik Hyuuga ötlete volt a szóban forgó meghívás.

Felszolgált vacsora várta őket. Az asztalnál a családfő kisebbik leánya, Hanabi evett, vele szemben pedig Neji, aki már korábban eljött az ünnepségről. Naruto hallotta Hinatától, hogy a fiú kezdett megváltozni, de egyelőre szkeptikus volt a nagy pártfordulást illetően. Azt viszont szórakoztatónak találta, milyen leplezetlen csodálattal fogadja a kisebbik hercegnő a nővérét.

\- Kérlek, foglalj helyet. –gesztikulált a balja felé a családfő.

\- Köszönöm.

Csendben és feszült hangulatban ettek. Hinata egy igazi hercegnő tartásával viselkedett a családja körében, bár ez inkább az apja jelenléte miatt volt. A lány elmondása szerint a család szinte soha nem evett együtt. Hinata a maga részéről, ha éppen nem az egyik vagy másik vén társaságában evett, aki próbálta a klán ügyei felé terelni, akkor egyedül harapott valamit és ment vissza edzeni. Apa és lánya csak akkor evett együtt, amikor a klánban elfoglalt pozíciójuk közös feladat felé sodorta őket.

Naruto türelmesen várta azt a részt, amikor Hiashi elmondja, mit is keres tulajdonképpen a Hyuuga rezidencián este fél kilenckor. Még egy fél óra és lejár a tradicionális látogatási idő, az után pedig minden rezidencián csak a klánok tagjai tartózkodnak.

Amikor befejezték az evést, Hiashi útjára bocsájtotta Hanabit és Nejit. A Genin bizonyára sejtett valami a közelgő beszélgetést illetően, mert úgy menekült a szobából, mintha egy jinchuuriki üldözné. Hanabi még nem volt hajlandó távozni. Nyíltan kíváncsi volt, mit keresett Naruto ilyen későn a rezidencián.

Legalább nem volt egyedül a zavarában.

\- A Hokage-sama megengedte, hogy én közöljek veled egy hírt. –szólalt meg Hiashi, mikor már a szakénál tartottak.

\- Hírt? –kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Danzo-sama javaslatára a holnapi Chunin vizsgák után Joninná leszel kinevezve.

Hinata felszólította húgát a távozásra, és hogy tovább tetézze a dolgot, személyesen kezdte kiterelni a helyiségből. A fiatalabb hercegnő halkan tiltakozott. Kora ellenére túl eszes volt és már kezdte sejteni, mégis hova tart ezt a beszélgetés. Naruto mindebből alig hallott meg bármit is. Joninná? És miért Hiashi közli ezt vele? Az egyetlen értelmes oka a helyzetnek az lehet, hogy…

\- Nyílván tudod, hogy ezzel mindkét klánod fejévé leszel kinevezve.

Nem tudott mást tenni, csak bólintani.

\- Ez azt is jelenti, hogy részt kell venned a Klán Reprodukciós Programban, ha tizennyolc éves korodig nem találsz magadnak klánonként három, vagyis összesen hat feleséget.

Újabb bólintás. Naruto még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez a beszélgetés éppen megtörténik.

\- Éppen ezért szeretnélek megkérni, hogy Hinatát válaszd Fő Feleségednek.

Naruto lassan, kontrolláltan pislogott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha hasonló élményben lesz része. Nem neki kellett megkérnie a férfit, hogy adja hozzá a lányát. Hiashi tett neki házassági ajánlatot. Végül is, minél többet gondolt a dologra, annál logikusabb volt a kérés. A Hinatához fűzött érzelmei egyértelműek voltak, a lány pedig láthatóan viszonozta őket.

Amint Naruto Fő Feleségének választja a lányt, egymásra veszik klánjaik neveit. A Hinatával közös gyermekei fogják örökölni a Namikaze, az Uzumaki és a Hyuuga nevet, így ők lesznek Naruto hivatalos örökösei. A többi feleségének gyermekei csak viselni fogják az első két nevet, de csak akkor fognak vezetői pozíciót örökölni, ha az anyjuk egy újabb klánból származik, ráadásul az említett anya is örökös.

Végül is, soha nem is tervezte másként, pusztán nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyű dolga lesz. Valósággal ezüst tálcán kapták a lehetőséget. Szembefordult a férfival, két kezét a padlóra tette és mélyen meghajolt, homloka kis híján a padlót érte.

\- Megtisztel Hiashi-sama!

\- Azt hiszem, ezek után apának kell majd szólítanod.

\- Igenis apa!

***

Másnap reggel a Chunin vizsga harmadik fordulója előtt Naruto háborúba készült. A legtöbb fegyverét elérhető helyzetbe helyezte és a pólóját lecserélte egy, a kabátjához hasonló anyagból készült hálós ingre. Jirayával a tegnap éjjel átnéztek minden tervet, felkészülve a lehető legtöbb eshetőségre.

A Kabutoból kicsikart információ alapján egész Suna benne volt a támadásban. Orochimaru megölte a Kazekagét és átvette helyét. A terv egyik kulcspontja Gaara volt. A Shinobi Tanács úgy határozott, hogy a Kazekage gyermekeit Narutora bízza. Az előre megbundázott sorsolás alapján a szőke javaslatára, Temarit Hinatára bízták, Kabutot Sasukéra és végül Gaarat Narutora.

A feladatuk az volt, hogy győzzék le az ellenfeleiket lehetőleg sérülések osztásával, hogy a gyengélkedőben azonnal őrizetbe vehessék őket. Naruto ezek után a már előre elhelyezett több száz Hiraishin pecsét és chakra köpeny segítségével annyi ellenséget fog kiiktatni, amennyit fizikailag képes. Jirayával elhelyeztek három idéző pecsétet az ellenség tervének kulcspontjaira és alá temettek egy-egy Hiraishin kunait, hogy a szőke majd megidézhesse a három Béka Vezetőt.

\- Szóval ma hadba megyünk. –dőlt a falnak Sasuke. Vele szemben Sakura kissé sápadt volt, de elhatározott.

\- Sajnos. Sakura, te egyenesen menj a kórházba. Medikusként fogsz segédkezni a beérkező sérülteknél.

A lány bólintott. Naruto büszke volt a két csapattársára. Az együtt töltött fél év alatt mind a ketten jelentősen megerősödtek. A felszerelésüket is sokkal profibbra cserélték, az öltözetüket praktikussá alakították.

Sakura elhagyta az egyszerű ruhát és a látható fegyvertárakat. Helyette egy testhez álló fekete kezes lábast választott. Ujjatlan volt és térdig érő, teljesen eltakarva a nyakát és a mellkasát. Ehhez még két fekete csuklóvédőt és ujjatlan kesztyűket választott, amelyek alá a tenyerei tövébe a senbon tű tároló és idéző pecsétjeit festették.

Minderre nyíltan egy hosszú fehér ujjatlan medikus kabátot választott, ami elrejtette az övére erősített hátsó kunai és shuriken tartókat, amelyeknek a csatja éppen úgy időző pecsétekkel volt ellátva, mint a csapattársaié, ezért fegyverenként ötvenet tárolt bennük. Hosszú haját egy feszes kontyba fogta a feje hátulján és egy fekete kendővel kötötte meg. Fejpántját még mindig a homlokán hordta. A két szövet így egy X alakot képezett a haja körül.

Sasuke a maga részéről nem váltotta le a fekete kezeslábast és a fehér lábszár és alkar védőket, viszont az esztétika és rejtőzködés érdekében ő is beszerzett egy hosszú, ujjatlan, fekete köpenyt, hogy találjon a csapattársai sajátjaival. Egy katanát csatolt a hátára, az alkarvédői alá pedig két wakazashit pecsételt. Narutohoz és Sakurához hasonlóan ő is egy hosszabb fekete pántra cserélte a fejpántja szövetét.

Naruto nagyon büszke volt a fejlődésükre.

\- Sasuke, te a Konoha Tizenkettő többi tagját fogod vezetni. Négy Chunin és egy Jonin lesz az oldalatokon. A Jonin parancsait fogod követni, de nem fog mindent a szádba rágni. A te célod, hogy a Geninek végre tudják hajtani a rátok szabott feladatokat. Biztonságba fogjátok juttatni a civileket. Amint ezzel kész vagytok, csatlakozzatok a legközelebbi csatához.

Az Uchiha is bólintott.

\- Te mit fogsz csinálni Naruto? –kérdezte halkan Sakura.

\- A második forduló selejtezője alatt az ANBU elhelyezte a Hiraishin pecsétjeimet a falu összes fontosabb pontján és a főbb utcákon. A feladatom ugyan az, ami az apámé volt háború idején. –a tekintete olvashatatlan volt, amikor rájuk pillantott a tükrön keresztül. –Annyit, amennyi lehet, és a lehető leggyorsabban.

A csapattársai mélyen együtt éreztek. Az is lehet, hogy a nap végére a szőke viszi el a legtöbbet ellenséget legyőzöttek listájának első helyezését. Attól, hogy nem kell feltétlenül végeznie velük, mindenki tudta, hogy egy bizonyos mennyiséget meg kell ölnie az ellenség megfélemlítéséhez.

Nem cseréltek volna vele.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto passzív arccal figyelte az arénába szállingózó tömeget a résztvevők számára fent tartott páholyból. Karjait összefonta maga előtt és az egyik oszlopnak dőlt. Mögötte a másik hét versenyző szintén jelen volt már. A helyiséget megtöltötte a feszültség, bár egyelőre mindenki figyelmen kívül hagyta. A három homokrejteki Genin úgy tett, mintha a játékok miatt pattannának el a feszültségtől, a konohaiak úgy tettek, mintha nem tudnának a közelgő ostromról.

Naruto pedig úgy tett, mintha nem érezné a hátába fúródni az összes többi játékos tekintetét. Inkább tovább bámulta az ember tömeget, tekintetével keresve a civil ruhába rejtett shinobi társait. Csak az arcukról ismerhette meg őket. Negyven és a fölött.

Még fél óra és elkezdődnek a párharcok. Minden be volt tervezve. Naruto éppen az utolsó elszámolást végezte fejben. Minden rá bízott osztag élére állított valakit, akit megfelelően rátermettnek tartott. Sasuke fogja vezetni a Genineket, Tokage fogja irányítani Naruto ANBU csapatát és mindkettejüket Genma alá helyzete, lévén ő volt a céljaik besorolásához legközelebb álló Jonin kapitány.

A Hiraishin jelei már egy hónapja szét vannak szórva a faluban. Apró dobozokban temették el őket egy-egy érzékelő pecsét társaságában, mindet harminc centivel a föld alá. A nagyobb utcákon minden kétszáz méteren volt egy ilyen „akna”, a kisebbeken négyszáz méterenként. A fontosabb épületek tetején és alaksorában, a klánok négy égtáji sarkán és a közepén. Ha valaki gyilkos szándékot kibocsájtva lép egy ilyen akna közelébe, Naruto azonnal érezni fogja.

A klánok belé fektetett bizalmának volt a testamentuma, hogy ebbe beleegyeztek, hiszen ezzel hátsó kaput nyitottak számára a saját területükre és bármikor engedélyezett bejárásban részesült. Sok volt a papírmunka a dologgal, egy nagy tucat aláírt szerződés és megkötés minden fél részéről. A rendszer viszont működőképes volt.

Naruto számára aznap reggel a Hokage-sama megelőlegezte a Jonin rangot, és ezzel együtt egy ötven fős ANBU csapat kapitányává tette. Civil öltözékben találkozott az új embereivel, mégsem lepődött meg senki a kilétén. Vannak olyan személyek, akik mostanra már csak a szabályzat miatt hordják a maszkot, de egyébként közismert a kilétük. Például egy bizonyos kutya maszkos ANBU. Narutoval is el volt a helyzet.

***

_Amikor besétált a terembe, minden maszk felé fordult. Sötét, földalatti helyiség volt, ami pontosan ilyen megbeszélésekre lett összegyűjtve. A csapata aktái már az asztalon várták, egyelőre viszont rájuk sem pillantott. Nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak és egyik kezének ujjaival ritmikusan dobolt párszor, majd határozott hangon meg szólalt._

_– Mindannyian tisztában voltatok a kilétemmel, amikor elfogadtátok a pozíciót így nem kezdem azzal, hogy aki nem hajlandó velem dolgozni, már most távozhat. Közületek bizonyára mindenkinek több terep tapasztalata van, mint nekem. Bár a Hokage-sama rám ruházta az osztag vezetését, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy diktatúrát fogunk vezetni. Akinek jobb ötlete van, mint az enyém, ne habozzon jelezni azt és jelezze még az előtt, hogy nekikezdünk az első terv megvalósításának._

_Az előtte álló ötven személy egytől egyig idősebb volt, mint ő, mégis egyfajta tisztelet sugárzott mindenki felől. A Hokage-sama szerint minden jelen levő végignézte az utolsó vizsgáját a három Jonin és a Sannin ellen, illetve kézbe kapták az aktáját is. Jól tudták, mennyire erős. Azok, akik elsétáltak ebből a csapatból általában két okra hivatkoztak. Nem akartak Jinchuurikivel dolgozni, vagy nem akartak asszisztálni egy második Itachi felemelkedésében._

_Azok, akik itt maradtak mind azért tették, mert hittek benne. Nem akart csalódást okozni nekik._

_\- Ha senkinek nincs semmi felvetni vagy megkérdezni valója, legjobb lesz, ha neki is állunk._

_Miután nem kapott ellenkezést, összefonta maga előtt a karjait és nekiállt ecsetelni a tervet._

_***_

Narutonak külön koncentrálnia kellett arra, nehogy egyetlen izma is látható ok nélkül feszüljön meg. Azt a látszatot kellett keltenie, hogy viszonylag nyugodt, hiszen ez a Chunin Vizsga már a vezetők szemében Naruto zsebében van. Amikor visszaverte Gaara kirohanását, az utolsó kétely is eloszlott a győzelmével kapcsolatban.

Ennek ellenére kimondhatatlanul feszült volt. Nem pusztán a közelgő ostrom miatt, de úgy érezte, folyamatosan szemmel tartják. És nem a saját emberei, vagy a mögötte álló Geninek. Egy éhes, ragadozó tekintetet érzett a tarkójába fúródni. Kétsége sem volt a tulajdonos felől. A Kazekage álcája alá rejtőzött Orochimaru egy pillanatban még nyíltan bámulni is kezdte, bár ezt csak a szeme sarkából látta.

Ha bekapcsolná az ANBU adóvevőjét, még azt is hallaná, miről beszél az álca mögé húzódott Sannin a Hokage-samaval, viszont nem szívesen kockáztatott volna meg ilyesmit. Fogalma sem volt, mennyire jó a hallása a három sunai Geninnek. Különben is tudni fogja, mikor kezdődik el a buli.

\- Kezdődik. –jegyezte meg mellette Shikamaru.

\- Igen. Sok szerencsét.

\- Jah, neked is.

Benne volt a pakliban, hogy aznap este egyikük már nem tér haza, és ezt mindketten nagyon jól tudták. Egy pillanatra megengedték maguknak, hogy két barátként vegyenek részt ebben a pár másodpercben, kiélvezve egymás társaságát és talán örökre elköszönve. Naruto hátra pillantott a válla fölött a többiekre.

\- A csúcson találkozunk.

***

A nyolc versenyző egyenes tartással állt az aréna közepén, a tömeg pedig őrjöngött körülöttük. Hiruzen nagyon büszke volt a konohai diákokra, akik közül öten bejutottak a döntőbe. Bár pártatlannak kellett volna lennie, a közelgő ostrom ellenére is büszkén gondolt az előtte álló szőke fiú sikerére, aki egyik kezét csípőre téve várt.

_„Félig már megcsináltad Naruto. Saját erődből, saját elhatározásból, minden eléd gördített akadály ellenére. Még egy pár óra és átveheted a koronádat.”_

Még csak egy kis idő és hivatalosan is megjelenik a szőke teljes neve a kijelzőn minden falusi szeme láttára. Akkor ők is meg fogják érteni, amit a ninják régóta sejtettek, és amiről nemrég bizonyosságot kaptak. Ezzel Naruto végre megszabadulhat élete bélyegének nagy részétől. Ugyan ki merné elítélni a Hős Negyedik fiát? Ráadásul nyakukon a mellette ülő férfi által elhozott ostrom.

Naruto pedig az élen fog állni a falu védelmében.

A hatalmas kijelző kisorsolta az első párbaj résztvevőit. Danzo a szavát adta, hogy megfelelően lesz megbundázva az összes meccs és eddig állta is a szavát. Az első párbaj Hyuuga Hinata és Sabaku no Temari között fog lezajlani. Naruto és Hiashi mindketten felesküdtek a lány képességeire, aki a megítélésük alapján magas Chunin szinten van, közel az alacsony Joninhoz.

\- Az első mérkőzés résztvevői Sabaku no Temari és Hyuuga Hinata.

Lent az arénában a Hyuuga örökös olvashatatlan arccal állt a Kazekage lánya előtt. Az évek során az erejével a magabiztossága is felszínre lépett. Tisztelettudó természete soha nem vált hűvössé, de nem is volt túlságosan befogadó. Éppen úgy, mint Naruto esetében, jól látszott benne mind a két szülő lenyomata még akkor is, ha az édesanyja már nem volt az élők sorában.

Genma mindkét résztvevő felé kérdő pillantást küldött.

\- Mindkét fél készen áll? –bólintásokat kapott válaszként. –Akkor Hajime!

A Hyuuga örökös kezdte a támadást. Sebessége meglepett minden tapasztalt ninját a nézők között. A civileknek egyszerűen eltűnt a szemei elő. Úgy tűnt, aki Narutoval edzett, egytől egyig jelentős sebességre tett szert. Mire a szőke kunoichi észbe kaphatott volna, a Hyuuga örökös közvetlenül mögötte bukkant fel, egy pördülettel lecsípett a saját gyorsaságából és megvetette a lábát, azonnal felvéve a Juuken alapállását.

A lány még nem végzett a meglepetések okozásával. Két ökle körül egy-egy lila színű, tüzes sárkányfej jelent meg, a chakra pedig kirobbant a testéből. Az érzékelők közül sokan megfeszültek a hirtelen fellobbant erő jelenlétre és minden egyes civil nézőnek felállt a hátán a szőr az enyhe gyilkos szándéktól. A sunai kunoichinek esélye sem volt a felturbózott Juuken Divinációs Mező ellen. Főként nem azzal a sebességgel szemben, számára előnytelen távolságban.

A Hyuuga lány meg sem állt a hatvannégy csapásig. Amikor végzett, még egy utolsó lendülettel gyomorba rúgta ellenfelét, akit még zuhanás közben utolért. Egy újabb rúgással az ég felé küldte. Mire Temari elérte az emelkedés null pontját, Hinata már odafent várta és egy utolsó rúgással teljes erejéből a föld felé küldte.

A Kazekage lánya, bár még mindig eszméleténél volt, még a légzéssel is küszködött. A klán hercegnő egy kecses landolással pont mellette ért földet és félre rúgta legyezőjét a keze ügyéből. Elvégezte a kézjeleket egy víz sárkány jutsuhoz. A hatalmas forma mögötte magasodott, szárnyait kitárva. Még csak le sem pillantott legyőzött ellenfelére.

\- Feladod?

A sunai hercegnő vért köpött maga mellett a homokba.

\- Soha.

Hiruzen esküdni, mert volna, hogy a Byakugan használó arcán egy pillanatra elismerő mosolyt látott megvillanni. Ez után kímélet nélkül a lányra szabadította a vízsárkányt. A jutsu a kezdetleges csapás után egy vízkupola alá zárta ellenfelét, az örökös pedig addig nem tágított, amíg legyőzött ellenfele eszméletét nem veszítette.

Amint ez megtörtént, Genma kiszámolta a lányt és kihirdette Hyuuga Hinata győzelmét.

A nézőtéren mindenki döbbenten eresztette ki a bent rekedt levegőt. A Hyuuga örökös egyértelműen nem az a kunoichi volt, akit előnyös lenne felhergelni. Mindenkiben szimpátia ébredt a leendő férje iránt. A Hokage tekintetével két arcot keresett fel a tömegben. Az egyik Hiashi volt, aki éppen egy nyíltan büszke mosollyal biccentett a lányának.

A másik a Narutoé.

A szőke fiú egyik alkarjával a korláton támaszkodva, kissé fél oldalt állva nézte végig a meccset. Az arca olvashatatlan volt, egyedül a szemeiben látszott a lány teljesítménye láttán érzett büszkesége. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Danzo szintén a szőke fiút figyeli. Elég jól ismerte már a vén tanácsost ahhoz, hogy felismerje az arcán azt a kifejezést, bár régen nem volt már hozzá szerencséje.

Megelégedés.

***

Danzo soha nem titkolta, hogy számára a szőke jinchuuriki militaristább stílusa sokkal vonzóbb, mint Sarutobi pacifista mozgalma. Lehetett volna szépíteni a dolgot napestig, de az igazság egy maradt. A jinchuuriki katonákat képezett ki. Mindenki, aki tőle vesz át tudást azzal együtt a felfogásából is magával visz valamennyit. Egy shinobi értékrendjét, tartását és beállítottságát. Össze sem lehet hasonlítani az általa inspirált kilenc Genint a tavalyi kilenccel.

Danzo csak nemrég jött rá a másik okra, amiért a szőke ezt az évfolyamot választotta magának, amikor már évek óta levizsgázhatott volna. A Vezetők Generációja. Inuzuka Kiba kivételével, akinek volt egy idősebb nővére, a kilenc minden tagja egyszer a Nagy Tanácsban fog ülni. Még Haruno Sakurának is jó esélye volt az anyja nyomdokaiba lépni.

Azt is lehetne mondani, hogy ez a következő generáció szíve. Ők lesznek az alap és a mérce az összes többi shinobi szemében. Ha ők komolyan veszik az edzést, akkor mindenki más is így fog tenni. Ha ők szigorúan veszik a shinobi parancsnoklási rendet, akkor a beosztottjaik legtöbbjét is erre fogják inspirálni.

A szőke jinchuuriki többször is nemtetszését fejezte ki az oktatási rendszer alacsony követeléseit illetően, de még Danzo sem gondolta volna soha, hogy egy akkor még csak nyolc éves fiú megtalálta a jövő generáció manipulálásának a tökéletes módját. Az erejével magához csábította a bizonyításra vágyó diákokat és egyesével mutatta be őket a világnak, amit egy nap valóságnak szeretett volna látni.

Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem szabott gátat a szőke felemelkedésének, ironikus módon, Uchiha Itachi volt. Az egykor ANBU kapitány már bebizonyította, hogy egy nyolc éves gyermek is rendelkezhet vezetőkhöz méltó attribútumokkal és módszerekkel.

Más esetben Danzo már régen azt keresné, hogyan szabadulhatna meg a befolyásos jinchuurikitől, nem számított micsoda arzenált tett az asztalra. Azt gondolna volna, nem lehetséges, hogy egy nyolc éves fiú az, akinek ilyen mérhetetlen mennyiségű receptora van a körülötte levő változásokra és ennyire természetes képessége a többiek befolyásolására.

Meg lenne győződve, hogy a Kyuubi az, aki két ujját a falu ütőerén tartja, és úgy tereli őket a saját sírjuk felé, hogy ők még mosolyogva meg is köszönnék neki. Mert az igazság az, akár tudatos lépés volt ez a szőke részéről, akár nem, most rajta van a falu szeme. Az alapító klánok egyikének utolsó leszármazottja elsősorban hozzá hűséges és csak utána a faluhoz. Ráadásul már közel zsebre tette az összes többi klánt.

A pokolba is, mindenki hátsó ajtót nyitott neki a saját otthonába a Hiraishin Paktum elfogadásával. Ha nem egy lojális konohai shinobi lenne, aki meg akarja erősíteni a faluját, hanem egy halandó testbe zárt bosszúszomjas démon, egyetlen éjszaka alatt véghezvihetné azt, amit Itachi, csak éppen az egész faluval.

Még ha a kezdeti döntés nem is volt tudatos, a szőke túl eszes volt ahhoz, hogy elkerülje a figyelmét, mekkora befolyása van a társaira. Tudnia kellett, hiszen több alkalommal is rájátszott. Danzonak volt egy olyan érzése, a fiú kedves és kötelességtudó maszkja alatt bizonyára meghúzódott valami veszélyes és meg nem alkuvó.

Egészen addig semmi problémája nem volt ezzel, amíg a fiú ezt a természetét az ellenségeik felé fordítja.

A biztonság kedvéért azért tesz pár óvintézkedést arra az esetre, ha a jinchuuriki a falu irányába is veszélyes tendenciákat kezd felmutatni. Egészen addig viszont megmarad generációja legértékesebb tagjának. Csak megfelelő módon kell kultiválni a képességeit.

És a többit hagyni, hogy a maga módján oldja meg.

***

Sasuke megropogtatta kissé a vállait, amíg kivárta, hogy ellenfele végre méltóztasson lejönni a nézőtérről. Naruto azt kérte tőle, a lehető leggyorsabban fejezze be a harcot, ezzel is rombolva az ellenség morálját. Neki nem kellett kétszer mondani. Még az előtt kifekteteti a középső testvért, hogy annak egyetlen lehetősége lenne visszatámadni.

A Hyuuga örökös harca nagyon is inspirálta.

Amikor az ellenfele végre megérkezett, már akkor fellobbant benne a gyanú a kilétét illetően. Egy bábmester bizonyára nem személyesen fog eljönni. A szabályzat nem tiltott hasonló stratégiát, így Sasuke úgy döntött, majd menet közben oldja meg a problémát. Végtére is a fiúnak a közelben kell lennie a báb irányításához. Bizonyára a hátán levő csomagban rejtőzik.

A Jonin, aki tökéletesen játszotta az unott játékvezető szerepét még csak ki sem vette a szájából a senbon tűt, amikor bejelentette őket.

\- A második mérkőzés Sabaku no Kankuro és Uchiha Sasuke között fog zajlani. Mindkét versenyző készen áll? –bólintottak. –Akkor Hajime!

Tanulva a lány sikeréből, ő is a sebességét használta elsődleges fegyvernek. Még az előtt termett előtte, hogy egyáltalán pisloghatott volna és jó alaposan mellkason rúgta a bábmestert. Az oda úton feloldotta a jobb füle mögötti Első Csillagot. Testközelből a kevés senjutsu segítségével megerősítette kezdeti feltételezését. Csak egy bábbal harcolt.

Szóval nem kellett finomkodnia.

Az egész arénát betöltötte a jellegzetes madárcsicsergés. Jobb kezében felragyogott a halálos technika. A villámok szanaszét cikáztak, elcsapva minden irányba, néhányszor nagy csattanással találkozva egy közelebbi kiálló kővel vagy fatörzzsel. A jutsu használata közben bizonyos adagot fel kellett áldoznia a sebességéből, hogy mozgás közben is életben tarthassa, de Kankurohoz mérve még így is elég gyors volt.

A báb abban a pillanatban darabjaira robbant, hogy a tenyerét a mellkasára simította.

Ellenfele kénytelen volt előjönni. Elsődleges fegyvere pusztulásával a bábmester szinte fegyvertelenné vált. Semmi esélye nem volt egy még csak bemelegítő Uchiha ellen. Sasuke nem rejtette véka alá, mennyire próbababának használja a fiút. Kipróbálta rajta élesben a kedvenc Uchiha harci fogásait, majd amikor végre ráunt ellenfele püfölésére, egy Magasztos Pusztítóval fejezte be a harcot, teljesen harcképtelenné téve ellenfelét.

\- A győztes Uchiha Sasuke!

A tömeg őrjöngött a győzelme láttán, bár ez Sasukét teljesen hidegen hagyta. Végignézte, amint Kankurot elvitte a medikusoknak öltözött ANBU. Ahogy eltűntek szem elől, Shunshin segítségével a már előre megbeszélt helyére ment. A követező meccs volt az ostrom katalizátora.

Különben is. Páholyból akarta nézni a falusiak arcát, amikor végre megtudják, kicsoda Naruto valójában.

***

Naruto ki nem állhatta a csendet, ami az arénára nehezedett.

Alig egy pár pillanattal ez előtt jelent meg a neve az arcképével együtt a kijelzőn, kihirdetve az ő körét a Chunin Vizsga döntőjében. És mivel nyílván nem Gaara kilétén van ennyire megdöbbenve a közönség, úgy érezte, a döbbent tekintetek kereszt tüze lassan lángra lobbantja. Egy fintor kíséretében előidézett egy Hiraishin kunait és hanyag mozdulattal az aréna közepébe dobta. Az ellenség amúgy is tudott már erről a képességéről. Kizárt, hogy Orochimaru nem figyelmeztette a homok ninjákat.

A következő pillanatban egy sárga villanás képében az arénába teleportált.

Felvette a kunait és visszapecsételte a helyére. Egészen addig állt zsebre tett kézzel, amíg ellenfele meg nem jelent az egyik felvezető járat sötétjéből. Amikor a tekintete találkozott a fiúéval, egy lassú vigyor csúszott az arcára. Gaara bizonyára megérezte a minimális kiengedett gyilkos szándékát, mert a sajátjával válaszolt.

Genma, aki éppen a közepén állt a páváskodásnak és egymásra vicsorgásnak, kényelmetlenül fészkelte jobb lábát a két jinchuuriki között, hirtelen nem tudva, inkább melyiknek fordítson hátat. Egyértelműen félre akart már állni az útból.

\- A harmadik mérkőzés Sabaku no Gaara és Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto közt zajlik! –jelentette be viszonylag gyorsan forgatva a szavakat. –Mindkét versenyző készen áll? Akkor Hajime!

Naruto elugrott a felé tartó homok elől, de egyelőre nem támadott vissza. Sebessége, mely sok Jonint szégyenbe tett, éppen elég volt az ellenfele feltartására. Még csak védekeznie sem kellett. Egyik helyről eltűnt, majd a következőn bukkant fel.

\- Nézzenek oda! Valaki nagyon elszánt.

A következő pillanatban közvetlenül Gaara mögött tűnt fel, nem támadva, csak éppen a fülébe suttogva.

\- Hát illik a királyodra támadni, Shukaku?

Elugrott a háta mögé settenkedett homok csapás elől és végig rosszindulatúan vigyorogva táncolt végig az összes többi között is. Ez a fajta kakasharc a vezetők ötlete volt. Üzenetet akartak közvetíteni az egész sunai haderő számára. _A mi legnagyobb fegyverünk csak játszadozik a tiétekkel_. Egy héttel ez előtt ez még komoly gond lett volna. Most viszont, az ostrom előtti tizenegyedik órájában már az ő malmukra hajtotta a tűzet.

Az utolsó, feldühödött üvöltéssel kísért homok hullám elől még csak el sem lépett, egyszerűen egy Rasengannal válaszolva megvárta, amíg a két csapás találkozik. A Kyuubi chakrájával megtöltött jutsu elemeire robbantotta a homok támadást. Naruto összefogott öklét még mindig Gaara felé tartva szélesebbre húzta vigyorát.

\- Ez minden, amit tudsz? –kérdezte gúnyosan, kinyitva a markát, a szélbe szórva Gaara támadásának maradékát. – Homok?

Amint ellenfele kezdett kellően feldühödni, Naruto is befejezte a játszadozást. A vigyor hirtelen eltűnt az arcáról és helyét dermesztő komolyság vette át. Most, hogy elvégezte a rá bízott színjátékot végre a saját belátásai szerint cselekedhet. Gondolkodás nélkül az egyik A rangú jutsuval nyitott.

\- Suiton: A tenger áradása!

Az alattuk levő tavat használta forrásnak. Annyi vizet cibált a felszínre, ami negyed szintig megtöltötte az arénát. Elvágta Gaarat a földtől, a homokja elsődleges utánpótlásától. Az egyetlen dolog, amire most hagyatkozhat az a lopótökjében levő mennyiség és az, amit megpróbálhat legyalulni az aréna faláról. Külön erre az eshetőségre már előzőleg kimeszelték az egészet. Onnan nem sok muníciót fog szerezni. Szinte érezte, ahogy Orochimaru a nézőtéren nyálaz az erejére.

Előkészítve a terepet, nekilátott a támadásnak.

\- Suiton: vízostor!

Gaara az első csapást még a homokjával védte ki. A düh egy pillanatra eltűnt az arcáról és értetlenségre cserélődött, amikor a vízzel érintkezett homok többé nem hallgatott a parancsára, helyette inkább iszapként csobbant a talpuk alatti vízbe és merül el benne nyom nélkül. A fiú döbbenetét kihasználva Naruto ismét lesújtott, eltalálva a mellkasát. Gaara hátratántorodott, de nem veszítette el az egyensúlyát.

Nem adott neki időt a felocsúdásra, különösen nem a tervek szövésére. A harmadik csapás már csak félig talált be. Gaara láthatóan életében először menekülésre kényszerült. Új lehetett neki az érzés és fogalma sem volt, hogyan kezelje. Talán még sokkos állapotban is volt, mert a hátrafelé tett lépések mellé még mindig ösztönösen a homokjával védekezett, ezzel egyre többet és többet veszítve véges tartalékaiból.

\- **Fogalma sincs, hogyan dolgozzon össze Shukakuval. Nem tudja megfelelően használni az erejét.**

Nem válaszolt mesterének. Egy pillanattal később jött rá, miért gyűjti hirtelen maga köré ellenfele a homokot. Az átváltozáshoz szükséges homokgömbbe menekült a számára idegen és rémisztő tapasztalat elől. Bár Naruto szánta sorstársát, nem a szánalmáról kell majd a nap végén elszámolnia. A következő technikája egy újabb szög lesz a koporsóban.

\- Suiton: Vízbörtön!

Kinyújtotta a kezét a homokgömb felé, amit azonnal egy másodlagos vízburok kerített el a külvilágtól. Pusztán vízzel nehéz dolga lenne betörni a pajzsot, de Shukaku szivárgó chakrája nem volt ellenfél Kurama szabad készleteinek. A vörös chakrával feltöltött víz sötét lilává változott.

Nagyon lassan elkezdte összezárni az ujjait, a víz pedig másolta ökle minden rezdülését, lassan befúrva magát a homokszemek közé és fellazította a burok szilárdságát a chakra kiszorításával. A mozdulat kísértetiesen hasonlított Gaara saját homoksír technikájához.

Pillanatok alatt sikerült összezárnia a kezét és többször is jellegzetes roppanást hallott. A burok egyik pillanatról a másikra adta meg magát a nyomásnak, ami miatt Naruto kis híján összezúzta a fiút. Egyedül Kurama önkontrollja és reflexei mentették meg Gaara életét. Amint a maradék homokjától is megfosztotta, kilökte a vízbörtönből.

Az immár fegyvertelen jinchuuriki felnézett rá és nagyon kevés hiányzott ahhoz, hogy Naruto kimutassa iránta érzett sajnálatát. Ellenfele halálra volt rémülve tőle. Ráadásul a rémület okozta sietség miatt félig már át is változott. Az ijedtsége elvette az erejét a Shukaku elleni harctól, így a bijuu képes volt előtörni belőle. Vagy talán már nem is küzdött ellene, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva valamibe, ami megóvja a szemében könyörtelen és megállíthatatlan sorstársától.

Ki tudja?

\- Nincs módod a legyőzésemre Shukaku. –mondta olyan halkan, hogy rajtuk kívül senki fülébe ne érjen el. – Vonulj vissza most, vagy én is abbahagyom a játszadozást. Még ellenem sem jutottál semmire, mihez kezdesz majd a Kyuubi ellen?

A fiú démoni fele megfagyott a másik bijuu említésére. Hogy bebizonyítsa, szavai nem üres fenyegetések, felvette az Arany Chakra Köpenyét, szabadon eresztve Kurama gyilkos szándékát és harci vágyát. És ezt nem csak a démonnak szánta. Ez egy ígéret volt mindenkinek, aki tudta, mi készül.

A félig szabad démon végül lassan fejet hajtott és elkezdett visszahúzódni a jinchuurikibe. Naruto nem mutatta ki megkönnyebbülését. Nagyon nehezen engedhette volna meg magának a másik bijuu elleni harcot. Ha vele is foglalkoznia kellene, túlságosan meg lenne osztva a figyelme, amikor az ostrom megkezdődik.

Ekkor felrobbant a Kagék páholya.

Naruto sóhajtott. Szóval most. Küldött még egy nagyon szigorú nézést az előtte ülő fiú szemein keresztül figyelő bijuunak. Mielőtt ő vagy a jinchuuriki megszólalhattak volna, Naruto egyik előre elkészített klónja mögéjük ugrott Hiraishinnal. Sebességével gyors és pontos munkát végzett. Kiütötte a fiút, majd még azzal az érintéssel egy Hiraishin és érzékelő pecsétet ragasztott a tarkójára. Az eredeti Naruto e közben néhány gyors kézjel után két ujjal megérintett a homlokát, amin pár fekete vonal terjedt szét.

Az odarohanó ANBU, akit bizonyára azért küldtek, hogy őrizetbe helyezzék a másik jinchuurikit, éppen ekkor érkezett meg.

\- Ez féken tartja legalább egy óráig. Ha baj van, azonnal megérzem és jövök. Ne helyezzék olyan helyre, ami levágja a külső chakra kapcsolatokról és nem lesz baj.

Ezek után választ sem várva Hiraishin segítségével az első idéző tekercs felé ugrott, a hálózaton keresztül pedig érezte, hogy még két klónja pozícióba lép a maradék két pecséten. A falakon kívül négy robbanás hallatszott, ami jelezte, hogy a pecsétmódosítása hibátlan siker volt. Végrehajtva az idézés kézjeleit, egyenesen a béka nagyfőnököt hívta.

\- **Szóval végre beütött a ménkű. –**morogta pipája felett az óriási béka.

\- Be. Ti hárman maradjatok a közelben, de ne lépjetek még közbe, csak ha valaki az ellenség közül szintén idézett állatot hív.

\- **Bízd ide Gaki. Menj nyugodtan, végezd a dolgod.**

_Melyiket? _Akarta kérdezni, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Ezer féle dolga lenne és a nagyfőnöknek igaza volt, ideje nekilátnia. Vett egy mély levegőt, előhúzta Kuroi Senbonzakurát és elkezdte kiérezni a faluban elszórt összes pecséteket. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a kezében levő tiszta pengére, majd megszilárdította az elhatározását és kinyúlt az első célpontja felé.

\- **Mindent bele Gaki.**

***

Sasuke minden figyelmét a saját harcainak szentelte. Az ellenségei vagy fel sem ismerték, mielőtt meghaltak, vagy felismerték és megrendültek a látványától. Voltak olyanok is, főleg a Joninok, akik komoly fejfájást okoztak neki, ám a Konoha Tizenkettővel a sarkában senki nem jelentett hosszas fejtörést.

A civileket viszonylag gyorsan biztonságba kísérték. Átadták őket egy újabb csapatnak, akik a védelmükre voltak kijelölve. Visszamenve a csatatérre tíz perc után már csúnyán kezdett izzadni. Az éles harc sokkal megterhelőbb volt, mint a gyakorlatok. Még sérüléseket is szerzett. Ráadásul Sasuke hirtelen rájött, hogy korábban még soha nem kellett ennyire sokat ölnie egy huzamban.

Egy dolog azonban mégis jobban megrázta, mint a többi. Egy pillanatban elszakadt a többiektől és hat ninja kerítette körbe, akik közül négy Jonin volt. Készen állt a harcra, egy pillanatra még arra is, hogy talán ott hal meg. Aztán egy sárga villanást látott és másodpercek múlva az összes ellensége holtan esett össze. Egy pillanatra látta, ahogy Naruto megáll, nem messze tőle és rá néz a válla felett.

Majd szó nélkül tovatűnt egy újabb villanásban.

***

Naruto nem ölt meg mindenkit, aki éppen az útjába került. A feladatai között szerepelt a támogatás, a visszaszorítás, az életmentés és az ellenség morálcsökkentése, de arról nem volt szó, mégis hány ellenféllel kell végeznie. Igyekezett a számot lehetőleg minimálisan tartani.

Kevés alkalommal kellett egyedül harcba bocsátkoznia, általában a baráti shinobikat kereste, akiknek segítő kezet nyújthat. A körülöttük levő Chuninokat és Genineket csak kiütötte a tarkójuknál. A Joninok már nem adták be annyira könnyen a derekukat, ezért közülük nagyon sokan találták meg a végzetüket a kardja formájában.

A negyvenedik ugrás után muszáj volt egy rövid pihenőt tartania, mert forgott vele a világ. Ha gyakorlatról van szó, gond nélkül végigcsinál ötven ugrást, viszont akkor nem kell semmi másra koncentrálnia, és nem használja aktívan harcra a chakra készletét. Megsúrolta az orrnyergét és vett néhány mély levegőt.

Már éppen kezdett jobban lenni, amikor megérzett egy vészjelzést. Valaki közvetlenül egy Hiraishin pecsétbe vezette a chakráját, segítséget kérve.

Gondolkodás nélkül elugrott az illetőhöz, még csak meg sem fogalmazódott a fejében, hova ugrik. A jeleket követte és nem a térképet. Éppen ezért lepődött meg annyira, amikor szinte az arénába került vissza. Egy pillantással felmérte a terepet és legnagyobb döbbenetére a Vének Páholyában volt, éppen összeakasztva a kardját egy Joninnal.

A férfi szemei elkerekedtek.

\- A jinchuuriki.

Naruto válasz helyett egy Rasengannal ajándékozta meg. Győzelme ellenére sem esett ki a lendületből, kezdő helyzetbe fordította a kardját és farkasszemet nézett a másik három Joninnal. Ők sem voltak könnyen megrendíthető fából faragva, mert azonnal rávettették magukat, reménykedve abban, hogy a túlerővel felé kerekedhetnek. Válaszul előhívta az Arany Chakra Köpenyét.

A felerősített érzékeinek hála megérezte, amint a tanácsos mögé settenkedik egy negyedik shinobi. Senbonzakurával átvágta az egyik Jonin torkát, majd a kardot egyenesen a bérgyilkos szeme közé hajította. A maradék kettő közül egyet ököllel kiütött az aréna vizébe, majd a lendületet kihasználva az utolsó mögé lépett és nemes egyszerűséggel kitörte a nyakát.

Amikor végzett, egyből a tanácsosra nézett. Danzo, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig a kezében szorongatta Naruto egyik kunaiát, nem tűnt túl feldúltnak. Naruto kinyújtotta a kezét Senbonzakura felé, ami szirmokká bomlott szét a ninja teste felett, majd a kezében újra összeállt. Ezzel a lendülettel meg is hajolt a férfi előtt.

\- Danzo-sama. Merre vannak a testőrei?

\- Halottak. –nem úgy tűnt, mintha a szívére vette volna.

\- Értem. Engedelmével, biztonságos helyre vinném.

Az öreg bólintott. Ennyi éppen elég is volt, Naruto mellé lépett, a vállára tette a kezét és elugrott az egyetlen Hiraishin pecséthez, ami Gyökér területen van. A férfi is aláírta a Hiraishin Paktumot, de csak erre az egy jelre, szükség esetére. Miután egy chakra hullámmal megbizonyosodott arról, hogy nincs veszélyforrás a közelben, a férfi engedelmével távozott.

És visszatért az addigi rutinjához. Ugrás, pengeharc, jutsu, pengeharc, chakra hullám, ugrás.

Még harminc ugráson esett át amikor az ellenfelek lassan kezdtek elfogyni. A kedve viszont nem volt túl jó. A gyomra erősen tiltakozott a rengeteg ugrás ellen. Egyszer még kitérőt is kellett tennie egy sikátorba, hogy egy kukában lássa viszont a reggelijét. Szerencséjére ekkor a harcok már kezdtek kifulladni, így sehol nem volt azonnali szükség a jelenlétére.

Hátát és tarkóját a hűvös falnak vetette egy pillanatra.

\- Picsába már. –morogta az orra alá.

\- **Mindjárt vége Gaki. Igyál egy kis vizet, azzal kihúzod még egy ideig.**

Naruto így tett. Egy rejtett pecsétből megidézett egy üveg vizet, amit szinte teljesen felhajtott, majd a mellette levő szemetesbe vágta a palackot és ismét végigvizsgálta a hálózatot. Szinte sehol nem volt már harc, a gyilkos szándék jelentősen lecsökkent. Éppen kiválasztott volna egy újabb pontot, amikor megérezte a Hokage-samanak adott tőrből a félelmet.

Még az előtt cselekedett, hogy teljesen eljutott volna az agyáig a vészjelzés. A falu vezetőjének a védelme a csontjaiba volt ívódva és egy része egész életében készen állt arra, hogy baj esetén a Hokage-sama előtt teremjen.

De a következő pillanatban tekintete már megtalálta a koporsókat és érezte, amint a szíve millió darabra törik. Első, Második és Negyedik. Semmi kétsége nem volt a felől, kiket akar feltámasztani az a mocsok. A Shinigami se tudja honnan tett szert erre a jutsura és mégis hogyan...

Nem. Ez lehetetlen. Ennek nem lenne szabad megtörténnie.

\- Ez lehetetlen! Az apámat nem lehettél képes visszahozni!

Orochimaru azonban csak undorító vigyorra húzta a száját és válasz helyett egy kézjellel kinyitotta a koporsókat. A három fedél lassan csúszott félre, a koporsók éveknek tűnő másodpercek alatt fedték fel tartalmukat. Naruto azonnal felismerte mind a három alakot, hiszen oly sok éve már minden este az ő arcukat bámulja elalvás előtt. Főleg azt az egyet.

A visszahozott Hokagék előléptek a koporsóból és kinyitották a szemeiket. Zavartnak tűntek és láthatóan fogalmuk sem volt, mi történt velük. Az apja volt az első, aki magához tért és felfogta, miféle helyzetbe csöppenhettek, mert lesokkolt arccal bámulta a saját kezeit. És nem ő volt az utolsó, aki kifundálta a dolgot.

\- Ki hozott vissza minket? –Tobirama öblös hangja még a mennydörgésnél is baljósabb volt.

\- Most már bánod, hogy megcsináltad ezt a jutsut, igaz? –Hashirama, a Shinobik Istene volt az egyetlen, aki inkább tűnt frusztráltnak, mint dühösnek.

Ekkor mind a három férfi elkezdett körülnézni, megpróbálva behatárolni, hol és mikor vannak épen. Először mind a hármuk tekintete a Narutoéba botlott, hiszen ő volt hozzájuk a legközelebb. Nagyon furcsán érezte magát. Szinte nem is mert a Shodaime és Nidaime szemébe nézni, mert a szituáció ellenére shinobi legendák álltak előtte. A Yondaime tekintetét viszont azért kerülte, mert szerette volna még néhány másodperccel késleltetni a felismerést.

Persze ez lehetetlen volt, hiszen egymás Speciális Bunshinjai lehettek volna. A Yondaime szemei hatalmasra nőttek, és ha lett volna lélegzet a tüdejében, bizonyára elveszítette volna.

\- Kami nevére! Naruto? Te vagy az?

Naruto összerezzent a nevére és nem is próbálta elfojtani a grimaszt, ami az arcára kívánkozott. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, próbálva megzabolázni az érzéseit, majd vett egy mély levegőt és lassan kifújta. Amikor kinyitotta a szemeit, az arca ismét érzéstelen volt. Mivel három Hokage volt az ellenfele, nagyon kevés lehetősége volt. Éppen ezért azonnal a legerősebb dobásával kezdett és előhívta az Arany Chakra Köpenyét.

\- A Kyuubi jinchuurikije. –állapította meg a Nidaime meglepetten és talán képzelődött, de némi elismerést is hallott a hangjában.

A Shodaime ezzel szemben nem a katonai pozíciójára figyelt fel először. A Shinobik Istenének éles szeme bizonyára azonnal kiszúrta a Naruto és Minato közötti hasonlóságokat, mert egyikről a másikra pillantott, mielőtt szánakozó tekintete a Yondaimén állapodott meg.

\- A fiad?

Apja keserű arckifejezéssel bólintott. Szörnyű helyzet volt ez. Olyanok kerültek a csatatérre, akik soha nem hitték volna, hogy fegyvert fognak egymás ellen. A történelemkönyvekből jól tudta, mennyire közel állt egymáshoz az első három Hokage. Ő maga pedig a saját apjával kell össze csapjon. Az istenekre, amikor azt mondta, bármit megadna, hogy lássa a szüleit, nem erre gondolt!

Első gondolata az volt, hogy fogja a Hokage-samat és eltűnik. Ez viszont már akkor meghiúsult, amikor ki akarta tapogatni a közelben levő Hiraishin pecséteket és semmit nem érzett. Chakra burokba zárták, amiből nincs kiút, csak ha az idézők egyike meghal. Szóval ez volt Orochimaru célja. Becsalni ide és aztán legyőzetni a shinobi történelem legveszedelmesebb ninjáival.

Hát, hogy ha a menekülés nem opció, akkor már csak a harc maradt. Előrántott két Hiraishin kunait és elhajított egyet-egyet az első két Hokage felé.

\- Szóródj Kuroi Senbonzakura! –parancsolta a kardnak, ami már a hátán levő hüvelyből bomlott sziromtengerré, egy része gyors forgású örvényt képezett a még élő Hokage körül.

Naruto az ellenségeinek támadt. Nem finomkodva túl sokat, egy Kyuubi chakrával felerősített Rasenshurikennel indított, amit egyenesen a csoport közepébe hajított. Pechére a kígyó bizonyára már emlékezett a jutsura és valamilyen módon parancsot adott a feltámasztottaknak, mert azok bőven a hatósugarán kívülre ugrottak.

A Shodaime volt az első, aki ellene támadt, az arca alapján kényszerből. A kígyó bizonyára a Mokuton stílust akarta felhasználni a Kyuubi chakrájának elfojtására, ám Naruto meglépett a Hiraishin segítségével. Éppen csak földet ért és már védekeznie is kellet. Összeakasztotta három ágú fegyverét az apja sajátjával. A helyzet ellenére apja szemében elismerés csillogott. Büszke volt a harcosra, aki a fiából lett.

Mivel mind a ketten ugyan azt a taijutsu stílust használták, Naruto hátrányban volt a Yondaiméval szemben. Nem is húzta a harcot, igyekezett meglépni a férfi elől, hogy hátba támadhassa a Nidaimét egy A rangú jutsuval.

Viszont a Kagék képességei ellen túlságosan is kevés volt. Azt még nem tudta, hogy Orochimaru csak rejtegeti-e az ellenfelei képességeit vagy csak nem tudta megfelelően visszahozni őket, de Narutonak nem voltak illúziói. Gyanúsan sokáig bírta a harcot. Valami nem volt tiszta a feltámasztottak erejével kapcsolatban.

Természetesen az elkerülhetetlent sem lehetett sokáig halogatni. A sebessége és a trükkjei ellenére is a sérült Hokage miatt gyakorlatilag egyedül harcolt három támadó ellen. Bármennyire próbálkozott, végül csak belekeveredett a Shodaime egyik fa börtönébe, ami egy pillanat alatt elfojtotta a chakra köpenyét, megfosztva az így kapott képességeitől. A hirtelen jött elnyomó érzés még a levegőt is kiszorította a tüdejéből, egy pillanatra megfordult vele a világ.

De nem adta olcsón magát.

\- Még nem végeztem. –sziszegte és a saját chakrájából létrehozott három klónt, akik szétugrottak, majd egyesével végigrohantak a kézjeleken. Mind a hárman egy különböző stílust használtak. Naruto egyenesen Orochimaru szemébe nézett. –Araton: A Vihar Isten Kelepcéje.

A Kyuubi chakrája nélkül a jutsu nem volt annyira pusztító, mint szerette volna, ami alaposan lecsökkentette az ellenségben okozott kár mennyiségét és nem is szorította őket annyira vissza, mint Naruto szerette volna. De a figyelmüket elterelte, és ez volt a lényeg. Három klónt készített, akik Hiraishinnel Orochimaru közelébe kerültek, mindegyik egy A rangú jutsuval felvértezve.

Legszívesebben a fogát csikorgatta volna. Mind a három klón elbukott, még ha az egyiknek sikerült is egy szél pengével csúnyán megvágnia a férfi karját. Egy ekkora sérülés azonban nem fogja visszatartani a Sannin egy tagját.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, ezek után létezhet-e meglepetés, amit okozhatsz? –Orochimaru felkavaróan érdekeltnek nézett ki.

A Sandaime-sama segített kiszabadulnia a fából készült béklyókból. Sziszegve megsúrolta a két csuklóját és biztos volt abban, hogy bőre véresre dörzsölődött a szorításban. Bizonyára a lábai is gazdagodtak jó néhány lila foltban. Nem volt ideje azonban túl sokáig foglalkozni a felszíni sérüléseivel, azonnal tovább kellett harcolnia. Fellobbant körülötte az arany chakra, de az ellensége már számított erre.

Nem sokáig élvezhette a szabadságát. Minato a pillanat töredéke alatt mögé került, kezeit átvette a karjai alatt és összefonta a nyakán, nem pusztán csapdába ejtve, de meggátolva a kézjelekben is. Néhány próbálkozás után rájött, hogy ebből a fogásból képtelenség kíméletesen kiszabadulni, ráadásul a Shodaime mindkettejük köré egy fából készült ketrecet húzott fel, így ismét megfosztották a Kyuubi erejétől.

\- A Pokolba már. –már kezdett nagyon frusztrálttá válni.

\- Orochimaru! –ez egy olyan hangtól származott, aki eddig nem volt jelen.

Felpillantva Jirayát vette észre az akadály szélénél. A férfi rettentő dühösnek tűnt. Újra és újra hatalmas horderejű támadásokat idézett meg, de egy sem jutott át az akadályon. Az ötödik próbálkozás után már egy Rasengant idézett meg. Az akadály még így is kitartott. A távolban látta Sasukét az egyik tetőn landolni. Többen kezdtek odagyűlni és megpróbáltak segíteni a Béka Bölcsnek, de semmi eredményre nem jutottak. Naruto jól tudta, még ha a kintiek minden erejükkel támadják ezt az akadályt, akkor sem tudják feltörni. Legfeljebb belülről.

A Sandaime egyik idézett állata szétverte a ketrecet és kiszabadította apja önkéntelen szorításából. Ez pusztán azért sikerült, mert Orochimaru figyelmét elterelte Jiraya, így a Yondaime bizonyára nem kapott parancsot, aminek engedelmeskedjen. Naruto ezt a lehetőséget nem hagyta elúszni, azonnal Bölcs Módba lépett, hogy ez úttal a Shodaime se akadályozhassa meg és egy akkora Rasenshurikent készített, amekkora csak tellett a maradék Senjutsu chakrájából.

Ha ez nem nyitja meg, akkor semmi.

Egy lendítéssel az akadálynak vágta, amely hatalmasat reccsent. Az alattuk levő épült beleremegett a csapásba, de a hatalmas károk ellenére kitartott. Ám amint a keletkezett törmelék és por leülepedett, Naruto csalódottan látta, hogy az akadály kitartott. Ekkor már Sasuke is a Béka Bölcs mellett állt és csatlakozott hozzá az áttörési kísérletben.

Ismét menekülésre kényszerült, és ahogy Orochimaru szokott hozzá a stílusához, az ő esélyei úgy fulladtak vízbe. Képtelen volt felvenni a versenyt a három Kagéval és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a feltámasztottak még így is visszafogták magukat az érdekében és csak azt tették, amire Orochimaru utasította őket, harcolva a kontroll ellen. Sehogy sem fért a fejében, hogy képes valaki ilyesmit létrehozni fuinjutsuval. Muszáj lennie egy gyengepontnak. Minden pecsétnek van. Ha nem beépített, akkor kihasználható. Mondjuk egy másik pecséttel.

Hirtelen rájött a dolog nyitjára.

\- Le kell őket pecsételni! –kiáltotta oda a Sandaiménak, aki bólintott.

Figyelmének pillanatnyi eltérése elég rést készített a védelmében az ellenség számára. Mire tovább ugorhatott volna, gyökerek tekeredtek a bal bokájára és egy másodpercre elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Mire ismét megtalálta, már épült körülötte a fa tömlöc. Orochimaru újfent ellene küldte Yondaimét, aki kénytelen volt újra hasonló módon csapdába ejteni.

Narutonak abban a pillanatban ez volt a legkisebb gondja. Tekintete megragadt a még élő Hokage-saman, aki ijesztően ismerős kézjeleket használt egymás után. Nem csak neki, de az apjának is feltűnt, milyen lepecsételést akar használni az öreg faluvezető.

\- Sandaime-sama! –kiáltotta Minato. –Kérem, gondolja át!

Narutonak viszont más dolgon járt az agya. Ha az apja itt van, az azt jelenti, hogy a Halálisten Maszknak vége. Másképp képtelenség lett volna feltámasztani valakit, aki egyenesen a Shinigaminak áldozta a lelkét egy, az Edo Tenseinél sokkal erősebb pecsételéssel. Ami, azt jelentette, hogy…

\- Nem fog működni! –figyelmeztetni akarta, de túl késő volt.

A Halálisten Ölelése, pont ahogy sejtette, meg sem jelent. A kollektív döbbenetet kihasználva Orochimaru egykori mestere ellen küldte a Shodaime és Nidaime Hokagékat, akik ijesztően hatásosan szorították vissza a férfit egészen addig, amíg ő is csapdába nem esett.

\- Miért nem működött? –Jiraya láthatóan nem értette a helyzetet.

Naruto a fogait csikorgatta dühében, agya kiúton kattogott. De nem volt semmi. Még Kurama sem volt képes előrukkolni valamivel, ami időben megszabadítja ebből a helyzetből. Amióta utoljára csapdába esett, elkezdett Senjutsu chakrát gyűjteni, hátha azzal kitörhet a szorításból, de bármennyit is szívott magába, semmi eredményt nem tudott felmutatni.

\- Orochimaru összetörte a pecséthordozó maszkot. –magyarázta visszafojtott haraggal a hangjában. – Ha nincs maszk, a jutsunak nincs horgonya ebben a világban és a lepecsételt lelkek kiszabadulnak.

\- Megsemmisítette a jutsut. –jöttek rá hirtelen a többiek is.

\- Orochimaru, ugye? –szólalt meg a Nidaime Hokage, tekintetét le sem véve megidézőjéről. –Remélem tisztában vagy azzal, hogy ha megölöd a vezetőjüket, a falu nem fog nyugodni, amíg le nem vadásznak?

A kígyó nemes egyszerűséggel kinevezette a férfit.

\- Már majd két évtizede vadásznak rám. A falu már nem ugyan az, ami egykoron volt. Össze sem lehet hasonlítani a faluval, amit ön ismert, Nidaime. – az állával Naruto felé biccentett. –A jinchuurikit leszámítva szinte csak egy maréknyi valamire való harcos van már. Vállalom a kockázatot.

\- Kétlem, hogy a falu annyira elpuhult volna, mint állítod. –jegyezte meg kissé bosszúsan a Shodaime. –Mi a helyzet a klánokkal?

\- Ha most az Uchiha klánra gondolsz. –vigyorgott Orochimaru és Sasuke felé mutatott. –Épp előtted áll az utolsó tagja.

Ez mind a három feltámasztottat ledöbbentette, de amikor rákérdeztek a dolog miértjére, a Sannin megelégelte a bálcsevejt és egy pár kézmozdulattal elzárta a személyiségüket. Ezek után megparancsolta az első két Hokagénak, hogy végezzenek Sarutobi Hiruzennel, de Naruto a szavába vágott.

\- Orochimaru! Mindketten tudjuk, miért vagy itt valójában és azt is, hogy már megszerezted. De most csak rajtad múlik mennyire lesz egyszerű. – jobb kezével maga felé gesztikulált. – Shinobiként a feladatom az életem adni a falu vezetőjéért. Bárhogy is kell annak megtörténnie.

Kevés kérdés volt a felől, miért volt itt a férfi valójában. Bizonyára már akkor szemet vetett rá, amikor először találkoztak az ANBU küldetésen. Naruto felismerte a jutsut, amit a Halál Erdejében használt. Egy test váltó technika, amivel a használója megszállhat valakit, ezzel megszerezve a képességeit. Bizonyára az Átok Billog igazi célja ennek az átvitelnek a megkönnyítése volt, előre hozzászoktatva a leendő gazdatestet az illető chakrájához.

Mivel Naruto is kapott egyet, ő is a potenciális listán volt. A kígyó eddig közte és Sasuke között vacillálhatott, de mostanra már szemmel láthatóan elhatározta magát, hiszen Sasuke odakint volt, szabadon, Naruto pedig fogságban. A Sannin bizonyára mérlegre tette kettejük adottságait, és az Uzumaki jinchuurikit vonzóbb lehetőségnek tartotta.

Melyik halhatatlanság megszállott mondana nemet egy potenciálisan két emberöltő hosszúságú életkorra?

Látta a férfi tekintetében, hogy ténylegesen meggondolja a dolgot. Hajlandó lett volna megfontolni az ajánlatot és életben hagyni régi mesterét az együttműködéséért cserébe. Végtére is egy jinchuurikit megszállni nem a halandó elmétől függ. Sokkal inkább a benne lakozó bijuutól.

A Hokage-samanak azonban láthatóan más tervei voltak.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! –parancsolta szúrós tekintettel. –Ez parancs a Hokagétól!

Naruto összepréselte az ajkait, majd megadóan elfordította a tekintetét az öregtől, aki egész életében olyan volt számára, mintha a nagyapja lett volna. Képtelen volt odanézni, amikor a kígyó kardja lecsapott. Csak a hangot hallotta és Jiraya dühödt fenyegetéseit.

Orochimaru odasétált mellé.

–Alku vagy nem alku, téged magammal viszlek.

Naruto még egy utolsó, jelentőségteljes pillantást küldött Sasuke felé, aki teljesen falfehéren bámult rá az akadály túloldaláról. Szeretett volna mondani neki valamit, bármit, amit a fiú magával vihet jövőbeli hosszú útjára, melyen ő már jó eséllyel nem fogja tudni elkísérni. Végül is a mellett döntött, amelyet a legnehezebb kimondani, de mindenképpen hallania kell.

\- Köszönöm és sajnálom.

Ennél többre nem is volt esélye. A Shodaime egy fakoporsót húzott köréjük. Még lett volna egy esélye megszabadulni, amikor lebontják körülöttük az akadályt. Akkor megszűnik a Hiraishin jelek blokkolása. Orochimaru bizonyára A Yondaimét akarja felhasználni menekülésre. Ha meg tudná előzni az ugrásban, akkor eltűnhetne innen.

Lehunyta a szemeit és próbált koncentrálni. Mintha egy labda elkapására várna úgy, hogy nem tudja, a partnere mikor fogja elhajítani azt. Ha sikerül kizárnia minden más érzékét, akkor meg tudná határozni a közelében levő első Hiraishin pecsétje helyzetét, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor felnyílik a–

Éles fájdalom nyílalt a jobb lábába. Nem is egy helyen, de legalább két tucaton. Egy fojtott hang szökött ki a torkán, de nem adta meg a kígyónak az elégtételt, hogy felkiáltson a fájdalomtól. Érezte maga körül a Hiraishin húzását és azonnal rájött, miért támadta meg a koporsó. Orochimaru nagyon jól tudta, hogy Naruto el tudna menekülni. A fájdalommal zökkentette ki, ezzel lehetetlenné téve a koncentrációt. Naruto összeszorította a fogait.

Pokoli jövőnek néz elébe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2500 szóból lett közel 7000... nem tudom, hogy sírjak-e vagy nevessek. XD  
Bocsesz, ha zavaró a különböző karakterek fejbéli narrációja Naruto képességeiről és potenciális céljaitól, de egyszerűen túlságosan élvezem más megközelítésből nézni minden tettét ><  
Jah és bocs, hogy így elhúztam a feltöltést :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsi, ha vannak benne hibák, kezd lázam lenni és semmi kedvem javítani. Talán majd egyszer átrágom magam rajta, nem mintha az eddigi fejezetek hibátlanok lettek volna >.>

Jirayának muszáj volt harcképtelenné tenni az Uchiha fiút. A kölyök láthatóan nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy elvesztette egyetlen igaz barátját. Őrjöngött és pusztított, mintha ezzel visszacsalhatná, és a fogja feladására kényszeríthette volna a kígyót. Kénytelen volt kiütni és egy ANBUval a kórházba küldeni. Jó néhány felszíni sérülés is volt rajta, amit nem a legjobb ötlet kezeletlenül hagyni.

\- Jiraya-sama!

A Sannin mellett egy gyík maszkos ANBU nő landolt, nyomában két csupasz maszkos társával. A férfi abban biztos volt, hogy ezt az ANBUt sokszor látta Naruto közelében, de mivel a Gyökér tagjait nem tudták megkülönböztetni egymástól, így nem lehetett biztos abban, hogy ez-e az a két tag, akik folyton a szőke közelében lófráltak.

_Mint valami testőrök._ Futott át sokszor a fején. _Vagy nyomkövetők. Biztosra mennek, hogy Naruto egy hajszála sem ferdülhet a főnöküknek nem tetsző irányba._

Kezei ökölbe szorultak. Hol voltak akkor, amikor Narutonak három Kagéval kellett szembe szállnia? Hol voltak akkor, amikor a saját apjával kellett összeakasztania a fegyverét? Hol voltak akkor, amikor kész volt feláldozni az életét a faluért?

De ezek csak keserű gondolatok voltak. Két Gyökér taggal az akadályon belül sem mentek volna semmire. A három halott Hokage ellen bárki kevés lett volna Konohából. Abban a pillanatban, hogy az akadály lezárult, Naruto sorsa megpecsételődött. Ezt láthatóan a fiú is nagyon jól tudta. Jiraya fejében még mindig ott csengtek az utolsó szavai.

\- Mondja, merre van Naruto-sama? –szólalt meg az egyik csupasz maszkos. Láthatóan figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy mellette éppen elviszik a Sandaime holttestét. –Danzo-sama látni kívánja.

A fehér hajú férfi fogai szinte reccsentek egymáson.

\- Naruto fogságba esett.

Az ANBU nő élesen beszívta a levegőt. A két Gyökér tag azonnal felszívódott, valószínűleg rohantak jelenteni a vénembernek. Jirayát ez kicsit sem érdekelte. Tekintete az éppen megérkező Kakashira és Gaira esett.

\- Hallottunk a Sandaime-samaról. –mondta gyászosan a másoló ninja. –Naruto hogy viseli?

Jiraya küldött egy sajnálkozó pillantást egykori mestere holteste felé. Elbukott. Megint. Egy újabb tanítvány sorsa pecsételődött meg a sajátja előtt, hiába volt az összes fiatalabb nála. Naruto elvesztése rengeteg régi sebet tépett fel benne, ugyan akkor egy újat is hasított a szívébe. Naruto jó volt. Igazán jó. Minato és Kushina legjobbja, kedves és tisztelettudó, erős és védelmező természetű. Csodálatos pátriárka vált volna belőle. Talán egy napon még a Hokage kalapot is szívesen a fejére tették volna, ha elfogadja.

De ennek most mind vége. Nem voltak illúziói arról, mit fog csinálni egykori csapattársa szőke tanítványával. Orochimaru évek óta kutatja a tökéletes testet, amelyben fiatalon ujjá születhet. Még ha a Sharingan is volt a végső célja, Naruto testében annak megszerzése sem okozhat majd gondot. A szőke Uzumaki vére garantálja neki a hosszú életet és fiatalságot. És amíg ő egyre erősebb lesz az árnyak között, az utolsó Uchihának egyre több lehetősége lesz majd a botlásra. Főleg most, hogy életének egyetlen biztos tartópillére összeomlott.

Végig futott a hátán a hideg, ha arra gondolt, egy nap össze fogja akasztani fegyverét a férfiéval, aki Naruto arcával fog rá vigyorogni, egyszerre emlékeztetve mind a három családtagra, akiket mindennél jobban szeretett. Az, hogy Jirayát kínozhatja ezzel csak hab lesz a kígyó tortáján.

\- Elveszettük, Kakashi. Orochimaru magával vitte.

Látta a felismerést és a borzadást szétterjedni a két Jonin arcán. Kakashi látható szemében ugyan az az éles fájdalom villant át, ami bizonyára a sajátjában is mélyre fúródott. Elvesztették a család utolsó tagját. Hogy fognak így Minato és Kushina szemébe nézni a túlvilágon?

Egy sóhajjal megindult a kórház felé. Legjobb lesz, ha jelen van, amikor Sasuke felébred. Az Uchiha ügyesen leplezett lobbanékonyságát ismerve pontosan tudta, mi lesz ébredő gondolata. Utánuk akar majd menni, még akkor is, ha nem tudja, merre induljon. Menni akar majd, mert képtelen lesz elfogadni a veszteséget. Ő, aki olyan sokat veszített már, és aki ennyire keveset engedett újra a szívébe férkőzni, nem fog lemondani élete legnagyobb kincséről.

Ha kell, a holtáig fogja keresni eltűnt barátját. Legjobb lesz, ha minél hamarabb megtudja és megérti. A következő alkalommal, amikor szembekerül a szőkével, már nem ő lesz a testében. És Naruto bizonyára azt kívánja majd tőle, hogy vessen véget a dolognak.

Egy ilyen tetthez mérhetetlen erő kell. Nem vesztegethet időt reményre.

***

Danzo kezében elroppant a sétabot. Egy pár pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy rosszul hallotta. Hiszen még egy órája sem volt, hogy utoljára látta a szőkét, aki megviseltnek látszott ugyan, de dicséretesen tartotta a hátát. De nem hitegette magát. Az emberi élet annyira törékeny dolog. Egyik pillanatban itt van, a következőben elillan. A szív egy percben még dobog, a következőben egy tőr szúrja át. Elég egy lélegzet és a dolgok rosszra fordulnak. Elég volt tíz perc és a falu elveszítette a vezetőjét és a leghatalmasabb fegyverét.

\- Megismételnéd? –kérdezte vicsorogva.

\- Namikaze-sama fogságba esett. –válaszolta ugyanolyan érzelemmentesen az előtte térdelő férfi.

\- Hogy történhetett ez meg? –hiába próbálkozott nem tudta teljesen féken tartani indulatait.

Válaszra sem várva kiviharzott a szobából és egyenesen a Joninok gyülekezőhelyére indult. Egy perccel sem fogja hagyni, hogy a falu legnagyobb aduásza elnyújtsa az Orochimarunál tartott kényszeredett vakációját. A kígyó már éppen elég alkalommal köpött a levesébe. Az se számít, ha sérülteket kell utána küldenie, de ha az ég szakad le, Narutot akkor is visszahozatja a faluba.

Már volt is egy-két ötlete. A harcban nem mindenki fáradt ki teljesen és nagyon kevés volt a sérült. A szőke parancsnoksága alá rendelt ANBU csapat teljesen bevetésre kész volt. Néhány jól megválogatott Joninnal és a Sanninnal az oldalukon üldözőbe vehetik a menekülő kígyót. Hatake nindogjainak muszáj szagot fognia.

A falu nem veszíthet el egy Jinchuurikit és egy Hokagét egyszerre. Ez a kettő volt a pillér, ami megtartja a katonai erőt, amíg a másik helyre nem áll. Egy falu, ami egyikre sem támaszkodhat egy olyan birodalom, ami előbb utóbb belülről omlik össze. Az ilyen pedig soha nem áll többé talpra. Talán a legjobb lenne, ha minél előbb magához venné a Hokage Kalapot. Ha vissza hozzák a fiút, ha nem. Namikaze képességei hozzáértő kezekben elsöprő fegyverek, Sarutobi mégsem tudott bánni vele. Meg is van az eredménye.

Nem. Erőskezű vezetőre van szükség. Most sokkal jobban, mint máskor.

***

Amikor Sasuke megébredt, a kórházban volt. Az első gondolat, ami visszakúszott sajgó fejétől ködös elméjébe három szó volt. „Köszönöm és Sajnálom”. Naruto. Hatalmasra nyílt szemekkel ült fel a kórházi ágyban. Alig bírt megfelelően levegőt venni, a mellkasára nyomás nehezedett. Gyorsan és hangosan kapkodta a levegőt, próbálva nyugalmat erőltetni magára és feldolgozni az elmúlt óra eseményeit. Egy része tudta, hogy sokkot kapott, de a többi teljesen le volt foglalva az őt sújtó pánik rohammal.

Naruto nem lehet…

Az képtelenség.

Naruto, az a Naruto, akit ő ismert soha nem adja fel, soha nem veszít, mindegy hányszor sújtják a földre. Feláll, letörli a vért a szája sarkáról, ellenfelére vigyorog és azt kérdi „Csak ennyit tudsz?”. Képtelenség, hogy Naruto fogságba esett, hogy meg fog halni. Nem halhat meg. Ő a Fal. Ha a Fal ledől, akkor egyiküknek sincs esélye.

Naruto soha nem tenné ezt velük.

Egy óvatos kéz zökkentette ki, ami maga felé fordította az arcát. Sakura volt az, szemében két ki nem csordult könnycsepp pihent. Egyértelmű volt, hogy pillanatok választják el a sírástól. A lány szorosan megölelte és Sasuke még mindig kissé sokkos állapotban viszonozta a gesztust, nem törődve a figyelő szemekkel. Mert hogy a Konoha Tizenkettő többi tagja is jelent volt, leszámítva _azt az egyet._

Mindenki arcán a döbbenet valamely formája öltött alakot. Egyedül a Hyuuga örökös arca volt teljesen olvashatatlan, de az ő Chakra Jelenléte sokkal beszédesebb volt a többiek némaságánál. A hercegnő őrjöngött legbelül, egyedül saját nevelése és elhatározása akadályozta meg abban, hogy elpusztítsa az első keze ügyébe akadó dolgot.

Furcsa mód Sasuke vele tudott a legjobban azonosulni. A lány volt az, aki éppen annyit veszített, mint ő. Sasuke az egyetlen, igaz barátját, a lány az első igaz szerelmét. Naruto rajongott érte és az érzés mindenki számára egyértelműen viszonzott volt. A Tizenkettő többi tagja igazából csak arra várt, hogy Naruto rangot lépjen és végre megkérhesse a lány kezét.

\- Én… nem tudom elhinni. –suttogta Ino, térdei remegtek.

A Yamanaka örökös egy harmadik személy volt a képletben, akinek Sasuke eredetileg furcsállta a jelenlétet. Egyértelműen őszinte érzéseket táplált a fiú iránt, Naruto pedig hajlandóságot mutatott az irányába. Ő és a Hyuuga örökös mindig együtt voltak, amikor nem éppen csapat edzésről vagy küldetésről volt szó, mintha csípőben össze lennének ragasztva. Hármuk közül láthatóan senkinek sem volt gondja a többszörös kapcsolattal.

Kakashi és Gai lépett a terembe, mind a ketten citromba harapott arckifejezéssel. Egy pillantás a csoportra elmondta nekik, hogy a rossz hír már valami módon elérte őket. A legtöbben sápadtan és csendesen ácsorogtak egy-egy sarokban, babrálva valamivel és mélyen a gondolataikba merültek.

Valami megváltozott a levegőben és Sasuke érezte, hogy a sötét hajú hercegnő elhatározásra jutott.

\- ANBU! –szisszent fel Hinata. Másodpercekre rá meg is jelent a hívott személy, aki valószínűleg a Hyuuga klán egy tagja volt és a hercegnő védelmével volt megbízva. –Értesítsd az apámat! Klán gyűlést akarok, haladéktalanul. –hangsúlyozott minden egyes szót.

\- Hyuuga-san, tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, de attól tartok nem sok mindent tehetünk.

Gai szavai szemmel láthatóan süket fülekre találtak. A hercegnő összefonta maga előtt a karjait és felszegte az állát, egyértelműen fittyet hányva a parancsnoklási rendre, annak ellenére milyen sokszor hangsúlyozta szőke barátjuk a fontosságát. Hinata szemében Gai most egy akadály volt, akit félre kellett állítani az útból és nem egy felettes.

\- Ez már a Hyuuga klán dolga. Naruto a leendő klán fő. A klán érdeke az, hogy az összes bevethető módon megpróbálja kiszabadítani és visszahozza a faluba, amint és ahogy csak lehetséges.

\- Mind tudjuk, hogy közel álltok egymáshoz, de ezt egy kicsit elhamarkodott lenne kijelenteni.

A levendulaszemű lánynak megrezzent az egyik szemöldöke Kakashi szavai hallatán. Láthatóan kezdett elfogyni a türelme.

\- Ez nem elhamarkodottság, ez tény. Már alá vannak írva a papírok és minden engedélyt megszereztük. Jegyesek vagyunk, Hatake-san. –olyan hangsúlyt helyezett a szóra, amely alatt a többiek kis híján megrogytak. – Hivatalosan is.

\- Hyuuga-sama. –jelent meg egy üres maszkot viselő ANBU a lány mellett. –Danzo-sama kéreti a Hyuuga klán megjelenését a Jonin gyűlését.

\- Már összehívtam egy klán gyűlést, de a Jonin gyűlés valóban sokkal előnyösebben hangzik. –haladt el a szétváló emberek között. –Ha jól sejtem, Hatake-san és Maito-san is a tanácsterembe kéretik.

\- És Uchiha-sama is. –egészítette ki.

\- Akkor mire várunk még?! –mennydörögte Sasuke.

Éppen erre volt szüksége. Emberekre, akik nem adják fel. Addig, amíg nem mondanak le róla, Narutonak minden esélye megvan a hazatérésre. Ő Naruto volt, az istenek szerelmére! Talán magában is képes lenne kiszabadulni, de a segítség mégis kelleni fog. Egy Jonin gyűlés azt jelentette, hogy valaki, az ANBU szavai alapján Danzo, kezébe vette az irányítást.

\- Álljunk meg egy szóra!

Jiraya jött velük szembe a folyosón. Leharcoltnak tűnt, de mégis elég dühös volt az egyenes tartáshoz. Sasuke még soha nem látta ennyire feldúltnak. Bizonyára mélyen érintette a keresztfia elvesztése. Annál kevesebb okát látta a férfi tiltakozásának. Talán nem akarja kiszabadítani Narutot? Miért állítja meg őket, miért akarja vesztegetni az időt, amikor jó eséllyel nagyon kevés volt belőle már így is.

\- Jiraya-sama. –lepődtek meg sokan.

\- Orochimaru feltámasztotta az előző három Hokagét és bábokat csinált belőlük. –közölte hidegen a Sannin. –Mégis hogyan akartok megküzdeni ekkora erővel. Ide még egy bijuu is kevés!

\- És kettő? –az újabb hang a sunai sérültek ellátására szánt folyosóról érkezett.

Mindenki döbbenten fordult a vörös hajú homok ninja felé, mert senki sem vette észre, mikor közelítette meg őket a másik irányból. Elméletileg őrizetben kellett volna lennie, valahogy mégis szabad volt, akár a madár. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem árasztotta magából az állandó gyilkos aurát. Helyette egészen melankolikusnak, már-már szomorúnak nézett ki. Mindig fáradt szemeiben elhatározáshoz közeli érzelem csillogott.

\- Kettő? –pislogtak többen is.

\- Én vagyok az Ichibi Jinchuurikije. –pontosított.

\- És miért akarnál pont te segíteni neki? –kérdezte gyanakodva Hinata, szembeállva az alacsonyabb ninjával.

\- Namikaze-san új utat mutatott nekünk. –hunyta le a szemeit. –Egy utat, amely mindkettőnket megszabadít az örökös szenvedéstől. Nincs semmi, amivel eléggé meghálálhatnám. Ezért szeretnék segíteni a megmentésében.

Sasuke közben megállt a Hyuuga örökös mellett és szúrós tekintettel méregették a Jinchuurikit. A fiúban volt valami, ami magára emlékeztette az utolsó Uchihát. Éppen olyan elveszettség maradékát vélte benne felfedezni, ami egykor az ő szívét is marokra fogta, miután átmentek a Genin Vizsgán. Akkor látta Naruto hatalmas erejét és elveszettnek érezte magát a jelenlétében. Aztán ez az érzés ezer darabra tört benne, amikor Naruto elfogadta a kérését és célt állított elé. A legfiatalabb Sabaku testvér esetében bizonyára szintén ez volt a helyzet. Megérintette valami a szőkében, valami optimista, elhatározott és befogadó, valami eltéveszthetetlenül _Naruto_ és most többet akart belőle.

Sasuke néha úgy érezte, mintha szőke barátja lenne a két lábon járó földi nap. Mindenki, akire melegsége és kedvessége irányul napraforgó módjára fordítja felé az arcát, többet akarva a belőle áramló jóságból és kedvességből. Sasuke még nem találkozott olyan személlyel, aki egyetlen ismeretség után nem akart volna többet Narutoból. Már a leges legelső találkozásukkor az akadémián tudta, hogy a szőke különleges, még ha akkor nem is akarta elismerni és ellenállt a vonzalmának.

Naruto volt az, aki soha nem adta fel. Aki bár visszaugatott minden gúnyos szavára, soha nem harapta meg és soha nem tagadta meg tőle a segítséget. Nyitva tartotta előtte az ajtót addig a pillanatig, amíg Sasuke be nem sétált rajta és a hosszú évek ellenére képes volt egy sugárzó mosollyal fogadni a küszöb másik oldalán. Soha nem mondott le róla.

Sasuke sem fog soha lemondani róla.

A Hyuuga hercegnő bizonyára hasonló megfigyeléseket végzett. Kettejük tekintete találkozott egy pár pillanatra, a lány pedig egy szemöldök emelésével kérdezett rá a véleményére. Sasuke hasonló módon válaszolt. Szerencséjére a hercegnő tökéletesen értett a néma kommunikációhoz, mert amikor megszólaltak, ugyan az a szó szaladt ki a szájukon.

\- Rendben.

\- Jiraya-sama jobb, ha velünk jön. - fordult felé Hinata.

\- És ti is sensei. –nézett a két Joninra Sasuke.

\- Uchiha. –fordult felé Hinata.

\- Hyuuga. –viszonozta a tekintetét.

Biccentettek egymásnak, Sasuke pedig az ANBU felé fordult.

\- Legjobb lesz, ha már most elmegyünk a gyűlésre.

Azok, akik egyáltalán elindulhattak erre a bevetésre a Joninok és Sannin kivételével Lee volt, Sasuke és Hinata. A többieknek muszáj volt hátramaradniuk és segíteniük a falu lecsillapításában és védelmében, ha netán valami mégis balul ütne ki. Gaaraval együtt ők heten elindultak a Jonin Gyűlésre.

***

Naruto igyekezett normális ütemben lélegezni, kizárva a pánik lehetőségét. Annak ellenére, hogy éppen fogságba esett, egy koporsóba volt zárva és jó eséllyel le is volt pecsételve, a sérült lábáról nem is beszélve, furcsa érzés szorongatta a bensőjét. Kimondhatatlanul fájt, hogy a Sandaime a szeme láttára halt meg, ennek bizonyítékai voltak a könnyek, amik csak nem akartak felszáradni az arcán, bármennyire is parancsolta nekik.

Nem értette Orochimaru miért vonult vissza. Megölte a Hokagét, a másik három pedig a bábja volt, akiket kedvére utasítgathat. Naruto is a zsebében volt. Akkor mégis mi félnivalója volt a falutól? Miért nem kísérelte meg elfogni Sasukét is, aki ott volt, rögtön az akadály másik oldalán? Az alapján, amit megtudott a férfiról, megszállottja a Sharingannak. A Sannin láthatóan elhatározta magát arról, kit választ következő gazdatestnek, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy a Sharinganra nem tudná rátenni a kezét. Régen lehetséges volt már a shinobik között a szemátültetés és most, hogy hátra hagyta Sasukét, az utolsó Uchiha minden egyes eltelt pillanattal elhatározottabb, erősebb és vérszomjasabb lesz.

Még a pánikhoz közeli állapotban is megborzongott saját jövője gondolatára. Tudomást venni a közelgő halálról és a vele járó testrablást követő meggyalázásról nem volt ugyan az, mint elfogadni és megbékélni vele. Ha csak egy pillanatra is elhunyta a szemét, a saját testét látta maga előtt, ahogy elpusztítja Konohát a kezében levő hatalommal. A rosszabb verziókban a megszokott kék szemei helyett a Sharingan vöröse tekintett le a falu romjaira.

És ami talán a legrosszabb az egészben, megvan rá az esélye, hogy végig kell majd néznie. Senki sem tudja pontosan, mi történik azokkal, akiket ezzel a jutsuval szállnak meg. Megsemmisül-e a tudatuk, vagy csak háttérbe szorulva néma, tehetetlen gondolatokká válnak? Naruto tudata már nagyon szoros kapcsolatban állt a Kuramaéval és a pecséttel. Nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy Orochimaru el tudná-e pusztítani a tudatát. Még soha nem volt alkalma élesben kipróbálni ezt a képességet, de ha minden igaz, képes lehet egy másolathoz hasonlót készíteni a tudatából és meghúzódni a háttérben. A megfelelő pillanatban talán még az irányítást is vissza tudná nyerni.

De ez mind csak találgatás. Ha képes lesz hasonló húzást végrehajtani, akkor mindenképpen meg fogja próbálni. Ez viszont magában hordozza a tényt, hogy az édes megsemmisülés helyett első sorból kell végignéznie a Sannin minden gaztettét a nélkül, hogy megakadályozhatná és a legtöbb, ami lehetne, az egy idegesítő hang a férfi fejében.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet és megpróbálta elterelni a gondolatait. Helyette inkább előcsalogatta a taktikus énjét és lázasan gondolkozni kezdett. Miért vonult vissza Orochimaru? Ekkora katonai erővel meghódíthatott volna egy egész országot. Ha nem azt akarja megvalósítani, akkor mégis mi a célja?

Egyelőre azonban képtelen volt koncentrálni. A harc utáni sokk és a veszteséggel járó gyász, a halálfélelemről nem is beszélve túlságosan felvizezte a gondolatait. Előbb muszáj megnyugodnia. De addig is legjobb lesz valami hasznossal lefoglalnia magát. Felsóhajtott és próbálta kicsit mozgatni elgémberedett tagjait, hátha vissza tudja csalni beléjük az életet.

Próbálkozásai semmire sem vezettek. A feltámasztott túl erős volt és egy centit sem engedett.

\- Tudsz beszélni? –kérdezte a mögötte levő alakot, szíve minden porcikájával megerősítésben reménykedve.

Nem jött semmi válasz. Naruto lesütötte a fejét. Orochimaru teljesen megfosztotta az apját saját tudatától. Csak egy újabb indok, amiért meg akarja majd őrizni a saját létét a férfi fejében, és ha másra nem is lesz képes, legalább reggeltől estig folyamatosan idegesíteni fogja. Annak ellenére, hogy a mögötte levő test hideg volt, nem lélegzett és nem vert a szíve, a szőke minden ésszerű gondolata ellenére megengedte magának, hogy egy pillanatra élvezze a kicsavart és fájdalmas ölelést.

Legyen bármilyen állapotban, Minato mégis az apja. Szinte bármit megadott volna, hogy beszélgethessen vele. Annyi mindenre kíváncsi lett volna. Annyi beszélgetést megejthetett volna. A családjukról. A közös és saját jutsuikról. A faluval kapcsolatos gondolataikról. Mesélnek neki a barátairól és a szerelmeiről. A lista szinte soha nem érne véget.

Elhatározva magát, az egyik lábával belerúgott a koporsó oldalába.

\- Hé, kígyó! Odakint vagy?

A kintről érkező kuncogás nem tett semmi jót az amúgy is meggyötört idegeinek. Túlságosan sok rossz emlékei kötődött ehhez a kuncogáshoz, kezdve az osztaga mészárlásától, a saját kínzásán át a Hokage-sama haláláig. A szervezete már régen megtanulta, hogy résen kell lennie, amikor ezt a hangot hallja. Most csak rontott a helyzetén, hogy képtelen volt mozogni, vagyis megvédeni magát bármitől, amit a kígyó Sannin rászabadíthat.

\- Mi tehetek érted Naruto-kun?

\- Kezdetnek ne hívj így. – jegyezte meg, amint egy kicsit sem kellemes borzongás futott végig a hátán. –Kiráz tőle a hideg. Inkább azt mond meg, hol vagyunk.

\- Még én sem tudom teljesen. –jött a válasz. Őszinte volt? Ki tudja. Ilyen szintű, állandó, csöpögő szarkazmus mellett nehéz megmondani, mikor beszél komolyan a férfi. –A parancs az volt, hogy az egyik felállított rejtekhelyére hozzon minket.

Naruto forgatta egy kicsit a nyelvét a szájában, próbálgatva a következő mondandója megfogalmazásait. Tudta, hogy bárhogy is fogalmazza meg a kérést, a kígyó ellenszolgáltatás hiányában nem fog eleget tenni neki. A férfi annál sokkal ravaszabb volt. Mégis, ha választani kellett a között, hogy belemegy a játékba és felajánl valamit cserébe vagy egyáltalán nem is beszélhet az apjával, akkor az előbbit fogja választani.

\- Beszélni akarok vele.

\- Attól tartok, nem lehet Naruto-kun. Minato-kun túl sok veszélyes dolgot tudna mesélni neked.

A szőke a fogát csikorgatta. Szerette volna elküldeni a kígyót a Shinigami melegebb éghajlataira, amiért ilyen tiszteletlenül szólította meg az apját. Sannin ide vagy oda, A férfi akkor is a Yondaime Hokage volt. Ráadásul pont úgy szerezte meg a címét, hogy erősebbnek bizonyult Orochimarunál. Soha nem fogja megérteni egyeseknek az ellenfelükkel szemben tanúsított tiszteletlenségét. Ettől többnek érezték magukat?

\- Mit akarsz? És ne kérj nagyot. –morogta előre, megelőzve minden gondolatot. –Teljesíthetőt.

Orochimaru egy percet sem tétovázott.

\- Hány éves korod óta edzel?

\- Öt éves korom óta.

\- Miért?

\- Ez két kérdés.

\- Itt én állítom a szabályokat, nem te.

A szőke a fogát csikorgatta. Felmutatható eredmények nélkül nem fogja ezt a játékot játszani, a kígyóval főleg nem. Beletörődve, hogy csak az idejét és az információját pazarolja, hagyta, hogy a feje visszahulljon eredeti helyzetébe, abban reménykedve, hogy a kígyó válasz híján majd békén hagyja. Nem így volt.

\- Én várok Naruto-kun.

\- Nem fogom az információmat vesztegetni. –hangja csendes volt, de éles. –Amíg nem látok eredményeket. –tette hozzá, nem akarva teljesen lezárni a lehetőséget.

\- Akkor mit szólsz ehhez? –kontrázott Orochimaru teljesen felkészülve. –Minden válaszodért öt percig hagyom, hogy beszélj vele.

\- A választ követő öt percben?

Kis szünet. Naruto szája széle felfelé rándult az apró sikerélmény miatt, bár a mosoly keserű volt. Jól ismerte már a hasonló szójátékokat. Pár évvel ez előtt, amikor már elég erős volt a falu bántalmazásának elkerüléséhez és visszaveréséhez, néhány árus azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy kiforgatta a szavait. Az óta megtanult minden ellenséggel pontos alkukat kötni.

\- Legyen.

\- Legyen. –visszhangozta a szőke. –Azért kezdtem el edzeni, mert egy számomra fontos személy ezt kérte tőlem. Megmentett a haláltól, cserébe azt kérte, legyek annyira erős, amennyire csak lehet.

\- Érdekes. Ki volt az?

\- Ne is kérdezd. Ha elmondanám, se hinnéd el.

\- Meglepődnél. –a hangjában hallotta, hogy vigyorog.

Naruto megrázta a fejét. Az egy dolog, hogy Orochimaru nem hinne neki a Napistennővel kapcsolatban, egy része viszont még csak be sem akarta vallani neki. Szívesebben adta volna oda az egyik karját, semmint hogy a nő nevét a férfi szájából hallja. Annál sokkal szentebb volt a számára. Eszébe sem volt hagyni, hogy a kígyó bemocskolja.

\- Nem. Nincs értelme közölnöm veled ezt az információt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy kérdésedet már megválaszoltam, így most neked kell teljesítened az alku rád eső részét.

Rövid csend következett, ami alatt a férfi bizonyára mérlegelte a lehetőségeit.

\- Rendben.

Naruto szinte a tarkójában érezte, ahogy Minato magához tér és felkapja a fejét. Habár a teste még mindig nem mozdult, a szőke még is úgy érezte, hogy visszatér belé egy cseppnyi élet. A tagjai már nem egy kőszobor görcsösségével tartották sakkban.

\- Naruto? –pislogott a Yondaime.

\- Üdv apa. –csúszott egy szomorú rókavigyor az arcára, habár az idősebb szőke nem láthatta.

Ám ez azonnal el is tűnt, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy nem hallott lépéseket. Tehát Orochimaru nem szándékozik kettesben hagyni őket. Összeszorította a száját, de végül is inkább nem mondott semmit. Inkább örült, hogy a Sannin belement az alkuba.

\- Emlékszel arra, amikor feloldottam a pecsétet? –suttogta végül, bár tudta, hogy ez édes kevés lesz a beszélgetés priváttá tételéhez.

\- Nem. –vallotta be a Yondaime. –Az csak egy chakra lenyomat volt.

\- Igazinak tűnt. –költözött apró félmosoly az arcára. –Te meg anya. Kami nevére, mekkora szája volt annak a nőnek. –kuncogott. – Valóságos természeti katasztrófák lettek volna a reggelek.

Mögötte Minato felkuncogott.

\- És akkor még valószínűleg visszafogta magát. –a férfinek még a hangja is mosolygott.

\- Akkor anya azt mondta, hogy te nem kerülhettél mellé, mert a Halálisten Ölelését használtad. –kezdte óvatosan a szőke. –Most, hogy a pecsét nincs többé…

\- Őszintén… nem tudom…

\- Én sem. Még nem volt lehetőségem alaposabban utána járni a Jutsunak. Nem voltam Uzushiogakuréban sem. Túlságosan lefoglalt a Hiraishin megtanulása és a Rasengan befejezése.

\- Ó? –Minato hangjában öröm csillant. – A Hiraishint láttam, hogy elsajátítottad, de a Rasengant is sikerült befejezned?

\- Még nem teljesen. –vallotta be, bár büszkén vigyorgott. –Egyelőre csak Senjutsuval megy.

\- Mi az, hogy _csak_ Senjutsuval? –A Yondaime Hokage a helyzet ellenére nagyon büszke hangon beszélt. – Már azt is megtanultad! Kami nevére, hiszen nem is lehetsz több tizenháromnál!

\- Letelt az idő. –szólalt meg odakint a férfi.

\- Orochimaru? –Minato hangja meglepett volt.

\- Kötve hiszem. –morogta a fiatal szőke inkább csak magának. –Jól van, kérdezz!

\- Milyen kapcsolatban állsz a Kyuubival?

Naruto rágcsálta egy pillanatra az alsó ajkát. Csak a férfire kell hagyni, hogy összefüggéstelen, mégis fontos kérdéseket tegyen fel, amivel sikeresen megy az idegeidre. Szinte látta, ahogy apja arcán értetlenség jelenik meg, majd a helyzet elemzéséből összeállítja a képet.

\- Kyuubi a senseiem. –bökte ki végül. Nem a teljes igazság, de nem is hazugság.

\- A senseied? –kérdezte Orochimaru, mintha az év viccét hallotta volna. –Miért tanítana a Démon Király egy ember kölyköt?

\- Szerinted? –vigyorodott el a szőke. –Hát mert unatkozik.

\- Nem hiszem.

\- De tényleg! Mit gondolsz, mit művel odabent egész nap? Könyvet olvas? Nem, az egyetlen szórakozása az, hogy szarkasztikus kommentekkel bombáz a nap bármely pillanatában, vagy amikor nem azt csinálja, akkor iszonyatosan horkol.

A Sannin elnevette magát. Naruto mögött a Yondaime teste ismét kőszoborrá dermedt.

\- Majd később folytatjuk Naruto-kun.

Hallotta, ahogy becsukta az ajtót, majd a lépései halkabbá váltak és távolodni kezdtek. Megadóan felsóhajtott és gondolatban végighaladt a lehetőségein. A Kyuubi chakrája kilőve, a koporsón belül képtelen lesz használni. Maradt a senjutsu és az Átok Billog, de ott pusztuljon meg, ha ahhoz a pecséthez fordul a kígyó közelében, a végén még felülírja az általa rárakott pecsétet, és elveszti az akaratát. Akkor aztán nézhetné magát.

Ami pedig a senjutsut illeti. Csak annyija volt, amennyi még a pecsétjében maradt. A Shodaime koporsója valamiért meggátolta abban, hogy chakrát szívjon el a környezetéből. Talán azért, mert tömör chakrából volt a fa, amiből készült.

Mély lélegzettel hunyta le a szemeit. Mi lenne, ha egyenesen a koporsó chakráját próbálná meg elszívni? Kapóra jött, hogy nem kellett mozognia. Minden idegszálával a körülötte levő fára kezdett koncentrálni. A chakra folyam cseppekben indult meg, ám ebben a percben semmi mása sem volt, csakis ideje.

És ahogy telt az idő, mélyen a pecsétje egy újabb zugában, fehér színű chakra gyűlt.

***

A Jonin gyűlés kevesebb, mint negyed óra alatt összeállt. Minden harcképes Jonin rangú ninja megjelent a Nagy Gyűlésteremben. A klánok elitjei mind eljöttek. Amikor megérkeztek, Hinata odasétált az apjához és percekig fojtott hangon beszélgetett vele, a férfi pedig végig komor arccal bólogatott és csak ritkán szólt bele lánya szavaiba.

Sasuke ugyan nem volt annyira otthonos a politikában, de sejtette minek az előszele lehet, hogy Danzo a Hokage székében ült, és ez nem tetszett neki. Annyival azért tisztában volt, mennyire megnehezíteni az életét, ha a férfi fejére kerülne a kalap. Ugyan akkor jelenleg kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél.

\- Nem fogok kertelni. –kezdte a tanácsos. – Az ostromot sikeresen visszavertük, de mint azt már bizonyárra mindannyian tudják, ez a Hokage és a Jinchuuriki elvesztésébe került. Bár a Sandaime-sama távozása igen sajnálatos, ez ügyben már nem tehetünk semmit. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto azonban még életben van. Össze kell állítanunk egy csapatot a visszahozására.

Legalább nem fecséreli az időt. Sasuke látta, amint az árnyak közül ötven ANBU maszkos egyén vált ki, az összes fegyverben és harcra kész. Az egyikük, egy gyík maszkos ANBU nő állt az élen. Sasuke őt már ismerte. Gyakran látta Naruto, vagy éppen esetenként Kitsune körül ólálkodni. Tokage volt a Másodkapitánya. Akkor ez csak Naruto ANBU alakulata lehet.

Elméletben tudta, hogy a szőkét már egy egészen elit csapat élére helyezték, de élesben látni őket egészen húsba vágóvá tették az információt. Naruto tényleg egy ötven fős csapat élén védte a falut. Sasuke már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy szőke barátja még mindig képes lenyűgözni.

\- Danzo-sama. Az osztag készen áll a bevetésre, csak a parancsra várunk.

\- Én is csatlakozok. –szólalt fel késlekedés nélkül a Hyuuga hercegnő és odasétált a csapathoz.

\- Ahogy én is. –Sasukénak eszébe sem volt lemaradni mögötte, ő is a csoport mellé állt.

Kakashi és Maito Gai azonnal követték a példájukat, utóbbi még a tanítványát is beajánlotta, aki láthatóan fel volt tüzelve a mentő akció lehetőségétől. Jiraya lemondóan felsóhajtott, de ő is beállt a sorba. Az öreg tanácsosnak láthatóan nem tetszett, hogy két értékes klán örököse is menni akar, főleg nem úgy, hogy Sasuke klánjának utolsója volt, de valami megmagyarázhatatlan ok miatt nem mondott semmit.

\- Ha a vezetőség beleegyezik. –kezdte Gaara halkan és minden szem felé fordult. –Velük tartanék. Legyen ez az első jótett a hosszú listán, amivel A Szél Országának el kell számolnia Konoha felé.

Megdöbbentő módon senki sem ellenkezett. Volt valami, amit a felnőttek tudtak, de Sasuke még nem jött rá, mert a Jonin Parancsnok csak egy sóhajjal megvakarta a fejét, de rábólintott a dologra. Tökéletes. Akkor indulhatnának végre. Danzo mondta ki a végszót.

\- Hozzák vissza.

***

Még csak tíz perce hagyták el a falut és már problémába ütköztek. Kakashi nindogja nem talált szagot. A Hiraishin teleportáció volt és nem gyors mozgás, így egy csepp chakra lenyomat sem keletkezett az út alatt. A megmentő csapat szinte az első mérföldön megbicsaklott. Négy magasabb fán voltak megállva és arról tanakodtak, mi legyen tovább.

\- **Érzem a Kyuubi chakráját. **– suttogta Gaara fülébe a mosómedve. –**Fél napra van innen, észak irányba. **

\- _Biztos vagy benne?_ –kérdezett vissza a lehető legóvatosabban. Új volt még számára a démonnal való beszéd és ő maga nem is volt beszédes. Ezzel szemben a mosómedve már az első beszélgetésük után egy dumagéppé változott.

\- **Persze, hogy biztos!** –fintorgott. –**Ezer év is kevés lenne, hogy elfelejtsem annak az arrogáns rókának a chakráját! Viszont valamiért nagyon gyenge, éppen csak szivárog. Talán haldoklik a jinchurikije?**

Gaara gondolatban felsóhajtott. Szóval semmi jó hír. Más lehetőség hiányában megér egy próbát.

\- Az Ichibi szerint arra vannak. –fordult észak felé. –Érzi a Kyuubi chakráját, de nagyon gyenge, ezért arra gondol, hogy Namikaze-san haldoklik. –A kijelentésre mindenki megfeszült.

\- Már ne vedd tolakodásnak. –kezdte összehúzott szemekkel Gai. –De az a dög egy hónapja még meg akarta nyomorítani a tanítványomat. Miért bíznánk meg benne?

\- Van jobb ötletünk? –kérdezett vissza halálos nyugalommal, figyelmen kívül hagyva Shukaku felháborodását, amiért „dög”-nek hívták.

\- Nincs, de lesz! –jelentette ki a zöld ruhás Jonin.

\- Erre nincs időnk!

\- Uchihának igaza van. –bólintott Hinata. –Nem tudom és nem is akarom elképzelni, milyen szándékai vannak a kígyónak a jegyesemmel, de minél hamarabb érjük el, annál kevesebb ideje lesz, hogy ezeket véghezvigye.

\- Elfelejted, hogy ő, - kezdte a fehér hajú Sannin és Gaara felé mutatott. –Részt vett az Orochimaru által vezetett ostromban?

\- Azt hittük, hogy a Kazekage parancsára cselekszünk. –sütötte le a szemét. Bár közte és az apja között még véletlenül sem volt szerető kapcsolat, furcsa ürességet érzett most, hogy legrégebbi kínzója eltűnt az életéből. –Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint híre ment annak, hogy Orochimaru megölte és átvette a helyét, a ninjáink letették a fegyvert és megadták magukat.

\- Ez így igaz. –bólintott a Másoló Ninja –Sunából szinte mindenki megadta magát.

\- Ez még nem igazolja a démon szavát. –erősített Gai. Aztán gyorsan hozzá tette. –A bijuura gondoltam, nem rád.

Gaara teljesen ledöbbent a szavain, alig volt elég lélek jelenléte bólintani. Ilyet még soha senki sem mondott neki. Az emberek általában nem zavartatták magukat a különbségtétellel, vagy ha mégis, nem tették szóvá.

\- Én sem bízom teljesen az Ichibiben. –kezdte, ismét figyelmen kívül hagyva a sértődött „HÉ!”-t az elméje mélyén. – De Hyuuga-sannak igaza van. Kevés az időnk.

\- Most, hogy ezt letisztáztuk. –vágott közbe egy igencsak irritált Uchiha. –Mozdulhatnánk végre?!

\- Nyugi Gaki. –csitította a Sannin. –Meg fogjuk találni.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem.

Gaara hasonlóként vélekedett, mint az Utolsó Uchiha. De az arckifejezések alapján mindenki ugyan arra gondolt. Meg fogják találni, de csak remélni tudják, hogy akkor még nem lesz késő.

***

\- Tán nem meguntad a duzzogást? –kérdezte kis félmosollyal a szőke, amikor lépések közelítették meg.

\- Aligha duzzogok. –jött a szórakozott felelet.

A szőke teste azonnal megfeszült az idegen hangra. Mély volt, de valahonnan mégis kísértetiesen ismerős. Próbált arcot társítani hozzá, de nem ment. Talán a legkorábbi emlékei között van? Nem, semmire nem emlékszik öt éves kora előttről és az után pedig minden élesen megmaradt az elméjében. Ez viszont csak egy valamit jelenthez. Az emlék nem hozzá tartozik. Kurama érzései szivárogtak át a Shodaime pecsétjén keresztül. Mivel a bijuu jelenleg teljesen el volt nyomva, nagyon is erőteljes érzelemről volt szó.

\- Ki vagy? –kérdezett vissza az ANBU hangjának szilárdságával.

\- Bánt, hogy nem ismersz fel. –kuncogott a férfi. –Pedig nekünk igencsak összefonódott a sorsunk.

\- Nem hinném, hogy találkoztunk volna ez előtt. –válaszolta Naruto.

\- Nem, sajnos még nem. De hamarosan. –újabb nevetés. –Amikor nevet szereztél magadnak, felhívtad a figyelmemet. –a szőke hallotta, hogy az idegen a koporsó körül járkál. Lassan, mint egy ragadozó. –Már nagyon hosszú ideje várom, hogy megismerkedjek veled, Amaterasu Követe.

Naruto lélegzete a torkán akadt, kis híján megfulladt. A szíve majd kitört a mellkasából. Csak egy valaki ismerheti fel ezen a néven az istennőn kívül. Csak egy olyan személy létezhet ezen a világon, aki úgy tud a kilétéről, hogy nem Naruto maga avatta be. Kiszáradt a szája a felismerésre. Odakint állt az eredendő ellensége, a férfi, akit le kell győznie ahhoz, hogy az Úrnője nyerje a Nagy Háborút. Tsukuyomi Követe. Próbálta kényszeríteni magát, hogy rendesen vegye a levegőt.

\- Honnan… - hangja reszelt, ezért újra megpróbálta. –Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok… - harmadszorra is megpróbálta. –Hogy jöttél rá, hogy én vagyok Amaterasu-sama Követe?

\- Oh, nagyon egyszerű. –dorombolta a férfi. –A drága úrnőd nem tanított meg rá, hogy elrejtsd előlem a jelenlétedet. Tudtad, hogy az erődnek méz illata van? –kérdezte szórakozottan. –Úgy vonzott a falvadba, mint a darazsat. Az egész falut megtöltötte, kis híján meg sem találtalak. –vallotta be. Majd hirtelen hangja olyan közelről szólalt meg, hogy Naruto biztos volt benne, a férfit egy leheletnyi hely választja el a koporsótól. - Aztán hirtelen eltűntél. Akkor már igaz késő volt menekülni, a világ végén is érezném az erődet. Így találtam meg ezt a helyet.

A szőke nyelt egyet. Nem tudta, a férfi miről beszélt, ő _semmit_ nem érzett belőle. Még csak azt sem, hogy mekkora ereje van valójában. Mintha egy egyszerű, hétköznapi civil állna odakint. Talán a pecsét műve? Nem, az mindkét irányba működne. Vagyis el tudja rejteni a jelenlétét.

\- Szívesen megnéznélek magamnak. –folytatta a férfi, hangja távolabbról szólt, de ujjai végigperegtek a koporsó fedelén. –Mit szólsz? Kérsz egy szívességet? Kiengedlek onnan, cserébe tartozni fogsz nekem.

\- Soha! –válaszolta reflexből a szőke. A világért sem tartozna ennek a férfinak, hiszen létezésének egyetlen célja az, hogy végezzen vele. Nem engedhet meg semmiféle tényezőt, amit később felhasználhatnak ellene.

\- Erős akaratú vagy. –állapította meg. –Máris kedvellek. Mielőtt nem tudtam a nevedet, csak azt, hogy Konohából vagy, attól tartottam, hogy egy Nara vagy egy Hyuuga lesz az ősellenségem. Benned viszont sok életet érzek. –távolodott a hangja. –Akkor búcsúzom is Namikaze-chan.

\- Mi a neved? –sziszegte a szőke. Borzasztó hátrányba került. Gyakorlatilag azzal indított.

\- Szeretnéd tudni ugye? –kuncogott. –Hidd el, a bérlőd nagyon jól ismer. Ő majd elmondja neked.

\- Itt vagy még? –kérdezte a szőke, mikor már fél perce csend volt. Nem jött semmi válasz. Erre már csak egy értelmes reakció létezett.

_A Francba._

***

A felmentő sereg furcsának találta, hogy Orochimaru nem mozdult a helyzetéről, még lábon sem. Jiraya a miatt is aggódott, hogy a kígyó ilyen könnyen feladta, amikor egyértelműen nyerésre állt. A zsebében volt három Hokage és csapdába ejtette a falu jinchuurikijét. Ezek után nem kellett volna nagy erőfeszítés elvenni, amit még akar, aztán a földdel tenni egyenlővé a maradékot.

Valamit nem vesz észre.

\- Csak csali. –suttogta mellette a Hyuuga örökös abba az irányba bámulva, ahol Shukaku szerint a Kyuubi és Naruto vannak. Éppen tartottak egy húsz perces pihenőt, hogy később teljes erőbedobással mehessenek a kígyó ellen, aki puszta fél órára volt tőlük.

A férfi pislogott egyet a kijelentésen. Az már igaz, hogy a lánynak egy teljesen más rálátása lehetett a helyzetre, hiszen Orochimaru nem volt bajtársa éveken keresztül és nem tudott arról, hogy évek óta Konoha elpusztításán dolgozott.

Jiraya vett egy mély levegőt. Túl betokosodva gondolkodott. Mi van akkor, ha a cél nem a falu elpusztítása volt? Orochimaru másik életcélja? A Halhatatlanság persze, de azt nem kaphatja meg Narutotól, legfeljebb az Uzumakik hosszú életét. És egy doujutsu, különösen a Sharingan. Ezt sem kaphatja meg a szőkétől, viszont…

Viszont magához csalhat olyanokat, akik birtokolják. És három Kage erejével senki sem szállhat szembe. És mivel Orochimaru nyíltan kihagyta annak a lehetőségét, hogy megszerezze Sasuke szemeit, ezért valaki más kell neki. A Másik. Az az Uchiha. A klánjának mészárosa.

Igazak lennének a hírek, miszerint Itachi tagja az Akatsukinak? Orochimaru már rég kilépett belőle. Jiraya úgy vélte, hogy az akkor még csak fiú csak ez után csatlakozott. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy egy taknyos tizennégy éves kölyök akkoriban le tudta volna győzni régi csapattársát.

Tekintete a mellette álló utolsó Uchihára esett, aki szinte remegett az elfojtott dühtől. Ha Orochimaru valóban Itachit akarja magához csalni, akkor jobban bele se tenyerelhettek volna. A kémei szerint Itachi társa Hoshigaki Kisame, akiről azt híresztelik, hogy a hatalmas chakra tartalékával kiérdemelte a „Farkatlan Bijuu” becenevet.

\- Talán meg kellene várnunk, amíg kifárasztják egymást. –tanakodott hangosan a lány.

A Béka Bölcs csak pislogni tudott. Eddig hangosan beszélt volna? A többiek arcát elnézve nem. Akkor csak az a magyarázat létezik, hogy a Hyuuga hercegnő fejében jóval több van, mint klán protokoll. Vajon mennyire jött rá?

\- Kik? –kérdezte Gai, aki felfigyelt a lány felszólalásaira.

\- Orochimaru csalinak használja Narutot. –sziszegte Sasuke. Szóval ő is kifundálta. Nem is rossz generáció.

Kakashi bólintott.

\- Nem tudom, hogy kit akar magához csalogatni, de három Kagét támasztott fel ellene. Ez valami nagy lesz.

\- Nem fogunk várni. –szólalt meg végleges hangon. Mindenki rá nézett, hiszen ő volt az, aki folyamatosan csitítgatta őket. – Narutoval együtt Orochimarunak Minatot is le kellett pecsételnie abba az átkozott koporsóba, hogy féken tartsa. Ha sikeresen kiszabadítjuk, akkor két bijuuval csatlakozhatunk a harchoz. Oda már azért a kagék és kevesek lesznek.

\- Akkor mire várunk még? –mordult fel az Uchiha. –Menjünk már!

Mindenki bólintott, páran elnyomták a késztetést, hogy sóhajtsanak. Ebben a harcban mindenkinek jó esélye lesz ott hagyni a fogát.

***

\- Itachi az, ugye?

Orochimaru mozdulatai megfagytak a kijelentésre. Naruto még csak el sem mosolyodott a lebuktatásra. Nagyon csúnyán beletenyerelt most a bajba. Az elmúlt fél napban csak azzal foglalkozott, hogy csapolta a koporsót és azon agyalt, miért nem mennek tovább. Így jutott el odáig, hogy egy csapdában áll éppen és ő maga a csali.

A Naminato cégen és Danzon keresztül fülébe jutott az Akatsuki híre. Legjobb tudomása szerint a két utolsó Uchiha közül az egyik ehhez a szervezethez tartozik, akik bijuukat gyűjtenek. Azzal, hogy egy nyilvánosan rossz hírű egyén fogságba ejtette az egyiket, gyakorlatilag mozgásra lettek kényszerítve. És mindketten tudták, hogy Konohához ilyen közel maga Itachi fog jönni, hogy még ránézhessen az öccsére.

Itachi és Kisame. Ők voltak az igazi célpontok. Miattuk lett feltámasztva a Shodaime és a Nidaime. A Yondaime pedig az erősítés aki, mivel elzártak vele együtt a koporsóba, meglepetésként fogja érni a két férfit, ha szükség lenne rá.

\- Napról napra lenyűgözöl Naruto-kun. –kuncogott a kígyó. –Igazán kár lenne érted, ha hagynálak elkallódni.

Szóval beletrafált.

\- Nagyon biztos vagy a dolgodban. Mi van, ha nem ők jönnek?

\- Bárkivel elbírok az Akatsukiból. Egyszerűen csak kivárom a következő alkalmat, és ha szükséges a következőt.

Naruto a szemeit forgatta. Tényleg annyira végtelen lenne az Edo Tensei? Ez is csak egy pecsét jutsu, bizonyosan van gyengepontja. Vagyis, a nyílván valón kívül, hiszen ha Orochimaru nem koncentrál arra, hogy harcba küldje őket, akkor a jelenleg feltámasztottaknak eszükben sincs segíteni neki. Arra már rájött, hogy jó eséllyel le kell pecsételni a lelket, amit ebbe az új testbe kényszerítettek.

Naruto száz és egy különböző pecsétet is felsorolhatott volna az arzenáljából, de erősen kételkedett abban, hogy bármelyikkel menne valamennyire. Még ha valamilyen csoda folytán el is jutna odáig, hogy használja, ami persze az évszázad ideális esete lett volna, akkor sem volt rá garancia, hogy a megfelelő lepecsételést használná és csak egy esélye van.

Egyelőre magát Orochimarut kellene kiiktatni középről. De hogyan csinálja?

***

Jiraya úgy döntött, eddig vártak és nem tovább. Kami tudja, mennyire messze jár még Itachi, ha eljön egyáltalán, viszont a szőke ideje nem volt ennyire végtelen. Orochimarunak bármikor eszébe juthat, hogy kísérletezzen egy kicsit az idő elütésének céljából. Ezért kiadta a jelet és a csapat a lehető legnagyobb csendben behatolt a bázisra.

Amíg nem zavarnak meg semmit, addig legfeljebb egy Kagéval kell megküzdeniük. Nem segít, hogy említett Kage a világhírű Kirii Senko, akitől a fél világ ugyanúgy rettegett, ahogy a másik fele imádta. A Béka Bölcs gyomra felfordult a gondolatra, hogy meg kell küzdenie régi tanítványával.

Elképesztő módon a nélkül érték el a koporsó szobáját, hogy felfedezték volna őket. Ez persze balszerencséjükre azért volt, mert a kígyó maga állt a ketrec mellett és mintha beszélt volna hozzá. Jiraya azonnal csendre intette a csapatot és füleltek.

\- Nagyon biztos vagy a dolgodban. Mi van, ha nem ők jönnek?

Mindenki szinte csillagokat látott az örömtől a hang hallatára.

\- Bárkivel elbírok az Akatsukiból. Egyszerűen csak kivárom a következő alkalmat, és ha szükséges a következőt.

Ez viszont már koránt sem volt annyira bíztató. Jiraya fészkelődést hallott a koporsóból.

\- Akkor a kérdéses alkunknak lőttek? –kérdezett vissza a bezárt szőke.

\- A kérdés ugyan az.

\- A válasz is. –morogta. –Ha ezt nem vagy képes elhinni, mégis hogyan hihetnéd el az Úrnőm nevét?

Jiraya látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a Hyuuga örökös megfeszül. Nyílván tudott valamit, amit ő nem.

\- Nevezz meg bárkit ezen a világon és hamarabb elhiszem, hogy neki engedelmeskedsz, minthogy a Kyuubi no Yoko a mestered.

A felnőttek egésze megfagyott a kijelentésre. Idejük azonban nem volt a jelentésén agyalni, mert a koporsóba zárt Naruto felnevetett.

\- Kettőnk közül bizonyosan te ismered jobban a róka személyiségét, hisz végül is csak én hordoztam tizenhárom évet.

A Sannin csettintett a nyelvével.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem. Mit tudott neked tanítani egy nagyra nőtt házi kedvenc?

A szőke ekkor nyíltan felnevetett.

\- Nagyon nem kedvel téged. –informálta a férfit. –Még így elnyomva is érzem a belőle áradó haragot. Senki nem mondta még, hogy nem egészséges felbosszantani a Démonok Királyát?

Most a Sanninnon volt a sor, hogy vigyorogjon, ez a hangjából egyértelmű volt.

\- Megvannak ellene a módszereim.

\- Oh, látom. A Shodaime ereje elég, hogy féken tartson egy bijuut, de avass már be, mihez fogsz kezdeni a másodikkal?

\- Második?

Mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna, Gaara támadásba lendült. A Kígyó elkerülte a homoktámadást, így az telibe találta a koporsót, ami azonban kitartott. A homok jinchuuriki lassan sétált be a szobába és figyelmen kívül hagyott mindent, amit a Sannin mondott. Kezeit összefonva a mellkasa előtt, a gondolataival támadott a férfire, akinek muszáj volt menekülnie. Még annyi ideje sem volt, hogy megformálja a kézjelet, amivel előhozhatja a másik két Kagét.

A következő pillanatban Gai és Lee is csatlakoztak a támadáshoz, meglepően jól együtt működve nem csak egymással, de a homokkal is egyszerre. Őket azonnal követte az ANBU alakulat Tokage Másodkapitány irányításával. Az elején még idegessé tette őket az idegen Jinchuuriki állandó jelenléte, de úgy tűnt, őket is ugyan úgy védte a homokpajzzsal, mint saját magát. E közben Jiraya és Hinata azonnal a koporsó mellett termettek, miközben Sasuke és Kakashi a hátukat védték.

\- Fel tudod törni? –kérdezte a hercegnő, sárkány chakrás ökleivel újra és újra megtámadva a fából készült tákolmányt, ami mintha meg sem érezte volna.

\- Én nem tanácsolnám Hime. –sóhajtott odabent a szőke. –Előbb a kígyót szedjétek ki. Ha nincs magánál, akkor jó eséllyel megszűnik az Edo Tensei, majdnem annyira jó eséllyel nem érkezik több parancs.

\- Még mindig odabent van veled? –kérdezte fintorogva a Sannin. Ez azért durva kegyetlenség volt a kígyó részéről.

\- Egyelőre ne ezzel foglalkozz shisho. –Jiraya tudta, hogy égbekiáltó baj van, ha a tanítványa mesternek szólítja. – Csak üssétek ki!

A csata hangjai abbamaradtak, ami magára vonta a koporsót tanulmányozó egyének figyelmét. Hosszú pillanatokig síri csend kerítette hatalmába a szobát. A lepecsételt szőke torkából egy sóhajt tört fel.

\- Kitalálom. Megidézte a másik két Kagét is.

Nem is volt szüksége megerősítésre.

_Francba._


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke talán még életében nem rettent meg harctól. Soha nem került olyan helyzetbe, hogy bármitől félni valója legyen, hiszen egy dolog mindig bebizonyosodott. Naruto bármelyik pillanatban az oldalán teremhet, hogy a hátát védje. A szőke lehengerlő ereje ugyan bosszantó volt edzések közben, viszont a csatatéren nem létezett számára megnyugtatóbb jelenlét, mint a barátjáé.

És most egyenesen az óceán közepébe zuhant. Nem tudta megfékezni a térdei remegését, ahogy szembenézett az előző két Hokage üres tekintetével. Nemrég, amikor az akadály másik oldaláról látta őket, olyan mesésnek tűnt az egész. Álomszerűnek. Naruto egyértelműen elsöprő túlerő ellen harcolt, mégis sikerült megőriznie egy megfelelő mennyiségű nyugalmat. Ötlete sem volt, hogyan csinálta.

Szeme sarkából látta, hogy nem csak ő érez így. A büszke Hyuuga hercegnő a kelleténél erősebben szorította a kezében tartott fegyvereket, próbálva elfojtani remegésének nagy részét. Lee egyértelműen úgy állt, hogy Maito Gai védelmében legyen. Kakashi és Jiraya homloka gyöngyözött az izzadságtól. Az ANBU arca nem volt olvasható a maszkjaik alatt, viszont a tartásuk nagyon beszédes volt.

Egyedül Gaaran nem látszott semmi változás. Legalább is eleinte. Felemelte mind a két kezét, a falak pedig mintha olvadni kezdtek volna, lassan homokká lettek, miközben a vörös hajú jinchuuriki apró, éles homoktüskék záporát zúdította az előző két Hokagéra. Hashirama fából húzott egy falat védelemképpen, de a támadás csak nem maradt abba, közben a hátuk mögött az egész épület lassan lebomlott, mígnem egy hatalmas kráter közepén nem álltak.

A következő pillanatban Tobirama tűnt fel a koporsó oldalán, könnyedén felkapva azt és már ott sem volt. Sasuke talán egy pillanatra pánikba esik e miatt, ha nem látja meg, hogy a feltámasztott Nidaime tőlük legalább fél mérföld távolságra ugyan, de megjelenik az egyik magasabb szikla tetején. Letette a két szőkét elzáró tákolmányt, és harcra kész állapotban állt meg az oldalán.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy higgadtan gondolkodjon. Meglepő módon a felnőttek egyelőre tartották a frontot a közben támadásba lendült Shodaime ellen, aki csak megkésett utasításokat kaphatott, lévén Jiraya és jó néhány ANBU tag minden képességét latba vetve terelte el a kígyó Sannin figyelmét. Sasuke első dolga volt egy klón létrehozása, akit elparancsolt a harctól tisztes távolságra, hogy jöjjenek rá, mi a fene folyik itt. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Hinata is ugyan így tesz.

Ők ketten és Lee ezek után csatlakoztak a Shodaime elleni harchoz. A férfi elrettentő ellenfélnek bizonyult, Sasuke pedig tétovázás nélkül latba vetette a Sharinganját, hogy feljebb hozza a szintjét. Egyelőre nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne az Átok Billog erejét csapolni ilyen közel a kígyóhoz, úgyhogy letett róla. E helyett inkább végighaladt egy sor kézjelen, majd vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Katon: Óriás Tűzsárkány!

Ahogy kifújta a tüdejébe szívott levegőt, az egy hatalmas sárkányfejjé alakult, amely felperzselte a földet, miközben haladt a célszemély felé. Az egykori Hokage kezének egyetlen rezdülésével emelt fából egy falat, e közben pedig hárított egy hasonló jutsut Kakashi részéről. Gaara egy elképesztő sebeségű homokhullámot küldött a két felhúzott fal közé, amely mozgásra kényszerítette a feltámasztottat, így a levegőben azonnal Lee és Gai összevont ostroma alá került. Az idősebb férfitől nem is egy találatot kapott, Lee pedig megpróbálta rajta használni a Lótusz technikát, ám hamar menekülnie kellett, amikor alattuk fából készült tüskék nőttek ki. A következő támadó Hinata volt, öklei körül kék sárkányfejek lángoltak.

A víz típusú Juuken hajlékonysága olyanná tette a lány mozgását, akár egy kígyóé. A Shodaime újra és újra megtámadta a fejében elraktározott föld Juuken alapján, ami használhatatlannak bizonyult a mozgékonyabb forma ellen. Azok az ANBUk akik nem éppen a kígyóval voltak elfoglalva és nem Tobiramától akarták megszerezni a koporsót mindent megtettek, hogy senkit se érjen halálos sérülés.

Amikor már túl sok fa ostor tekergett körülöttük, Hinata a forgást alkalmazva megsemmisítette a nagy részét. Egy rejtőzködő ág kis híján átszúrta a mellkasát, ám azon nyomban formálódott a felsőteste köré egy homokpajzs. Említett pajzs el is rántotta a következő támadás elől, a hercegnő pedig átpördült a levegőben és talpra érkezett az egykori Kazekage legkisebb gyermeke mellett.

\- Hasznos ez a homok. –lihegte egy fél mosollyal. –Egyelőre megtartanám, ha nem bánod.

Gaara nem válaszolt, viszont a homok a helyén maradt, ami felért egy beleegyezéssel. E közben Sasuke és Kakashi a Sharingant használva újra párosával lendültek támadásba a feltámasztott Kage ellen. Mindketten tűz típusú jutsukat használtak, próbálva visszaszorítani a férfit. Kakashi tűzfallal védekezett, míg Sasuke Pusztító Lángszirmok tucatjait hajította a férfi felé, amiknek a számát megtízszerezte a Shuriken klón jutsuval.

De úgy tűnt, a Kagénak mindez meg sem kottyant. És jóformán eddig még nem is támadott. Sasuke azonban látta a tartásából, hogy ez egészen eddig volt így. Most rajtuk a sor, hogy védekezzenek.

***

A Sasuke klón, ahogy Naruto tanította, óvatosan előcsalta a Senjutsu chakráját, ami megnövelte az érzékelését és a felfogóképességét. Muszáj volt rájönnie a kígyó terveire, még ha felszínesen is. Az már nyílván való volt, hogy se nem ők, se nem Naruto nem az igazi célpontja, bár Sasuke nem kételkedett abban, hogy szívesen megtartja majd a szőkét, ha végzett a tervével.

\- A kavargó chakra alapján, az Ichibi erejének fele már szabadon van. –állapította meg a Hyuuga klón mellette.

Szóval ezért borsódzott folyamatosan a háta. De ami igazán nem hagyta nyugodni, az a koporsó volt. A saját szemével látta, hogy Naruto a Yondaiméval együtt volt oda bezárva, aminek az aktualitását is megerősítette nemrég. A koporsó valószínűleg a Kyuubi erejét hivatott elnyomni a pecsétek pedig a valamilyen csoda folytán történő fizikai kitörés ellen vannak. Akkor miért kell védeni a koporsót? A Yondaime nyílván képes a Hiraishin használatára, akkor miért nem ugratja őket szimplán egy másik rejtekhelyre, és küzd meg velük két Kagéval?

Kiropogtatta a vállait, lehunyta a szemét és mélyeket lélegzett. Naruto abba is beavatta, hogy a feladatai között volt Sasuke kiképzése a kígyó ellen. Ismerve Naruto mindenre kiterjedő figyelmét, bizonyosan mondott valamit, ami segíthet. Mélyre ásott elméjében, kutatva az elméleti leckék tananyagai között.

***

_Sasuke éppen egy A rangú tűz jutsut gyakorolt, Naruto pedig egy pecséten dolgozott a szokásos asztalánál, félig figyelemmel kísérve társa fejlődését, ám leginkább csak néma társaságát tartotta. Egyszer aztán, talán mert eszébe jutott valami, felpillantott a papírokból._

_\- Mond Sasuke. –a holló megállt kézjelek közben. –Hallottál már olyan jutsukról, amelyek mentális kapcsolatot igényelnek?_

_\- Milyen mentális kapcsolatra gondolsz?_

_A szőke elmosolyodott._

_\- Többféle is van. Például a Yamanaka klán elme jutsujai, amelyek alapvető eleme, hogy elhagyják a testüket. Vagy a nagy távolságú beszélgetés jutsuk, amiket a háborúban használtunk. De még a klónok is, valamilyen szinten mindig kapcsolatban állnak velünk, hogy később visszaküldhessék a tapasztalataikat._

_Az utolsó Uchiha csendben figyelt. Vajon mi célja van ezzel a szőkének? Bárcsak beleláthatna néha a fejébe._

_\- Viszont vannak ennél veszélyesebbek is. –a tengerszín szemekbe hideg komolyság költözött. – Jutsuk, amelyekkel képesek vagyunk mások viselkedését irányítani, rájuk kényszeríteni az akaratunkat._

_A holló élesen beszívta a levegőt. Talán a Sharinganhoz van köze? A szőke már beszélt neki egy Genjutsuról amelyet Uchiha Shisui fejlesztett ki, és képes volt egy megtörhetetlen Genjutsut bocsájtani a célpontra, ezzel rávéve arra, hogy valamit az élete árán is megtegyen._

_A szőke arcára szórakozott mosoly költözött. Bizonyára úgy olvasott Sasuke mindenki más számára érzéstelen vonásaiból, mint egy nyitott könyvből._

_\- Nem Genjutsura gondolok. Sokkal inkább Fuinjutsu. Pecsétek segítségével egy Fuinjutsu mester képes uralma alá hajtani mások akaratát. Viszont ez az elme kontroll sem megtörhetetlen. Az egyetlen lehetőséged, hogy kizökkented a bábmestert. Mielőtt hangosan is rákérdeznél, miért mondom ezt el, amikor a világon egy maréknyi Fuinjutsu mester van, eszedbe juttatnám, hogy egy is elég a katasztrofális károk okozásához._

***

Sasuke gondolatban levágta a lecke többi részét, mert megvolt, amit akart. Az elme jutsu, amivel Orochimaru irányítja a Kagékat ingadozik, mert Jiraya és az ANBU lefoglalja a Sannint. Gyorsan készített egy klónt magából, aki azonnal el is oszlatta magát, hogy eljuttassa az információt az eredetihez, illetve rajta keresztül a többiekhez és legalább az egyik Jonin csatlakozzon a másik harchoz.

Mély lélegzet után újra visszamerült az emlékeibe.

***

Sasuke a fogát csikorgatta, miközben teljes erejéből rohant a káosszá vált csatamezőn. A Shodaime támadásai mindent elsöprőek voltak. Lee kis híján meghalt egy ilyen támadás során, Gai és Gaara az utolsó pillanatban, közös erővel tudták csak megmenteni, így a fiúnak a fából készült fegyverek csak a bal combját és a bal vállát szúrták át. Még lábon volt, de már leginkább csak támogatásra volt elég, mert a súlyos sérülései miatt lecsökkent a sebessége.

A Hyuuga hercegnő is kis híján holtan végezte, amikor egy fából készült kalitkába keveredett, amely megpróbálta összeroppantani. Mire Gaara homokja szétfeszítette annyira, hogy elmenekülhessen, legalább három bordája megrepedt vagy eltört, a jobb lábszárcsontja szintén megrepedt és volt még két keskeny szúrt seb az alhasán, amely nem vérzett csúnyán, de piszok fájdalmasnak nézett ki. Ennek ellenére a lány is feltápászkodott.

Sasuke egyelőre nagyobb karcolásokkal gyarapodott csak, főleg azért, mert az élő halott még nem fordította felé a figyelmét. Úgy tűnt, az egykori Hokage mindenképpen a Jinchuurikihez akart eljutni, valószínűleg azért, hogy Narutoéhoz hasonlóan visszafogja az erejét.

Kis híján orra esett, amikor elméjébe tódult a klón felfedezése. Hát persze. Bízd csak Narutora, hogy elemi fontosságú információt csepegtessen a leckéibe. A szőke tanításai láthatóan éppen olyanok voltak, mint a szőke maga. Beszámíthatatlanok, pontosan és mindig jól jött a segítségük. Az első lehetséges esetben éles kanyarral Kakashi felé lőtt ki.

\- Meg kell gyengítenünk Orochimaru koncentrációját. –sziszegte, ahogy egy pár pillanatra szét kellett ugraniuk, elkerülve a feléjük száguldó támadást, amelyre mindketten egy-egy Pusztító Tűzgolyóval válaszoltak.

Kakashi, aki látta, hogy a két klón elvonul, nyílván a helyzet megfejtése érdekében, bólintott.

\- Viszont ezt nem hagyhatjuk csak úgy itt. –válaszolta fogcsikorgatva.

\- Ha meggyengül a kígyó koncentrációja, a Kagéval és könnyebb dolgunk lesz. –kontrázott Sasuke.

Kakashi pár másodperces vívódás után bólintott és kilőtt a másik harc irányába. A holló tenyere még jobban izzadni kezdett, viszont elnyomta félelmét. Egy nagy levegővel visszarohant a harctérre, hogy segítsen távol tartani a fából készült támadásokat a Jinchuurikitől.

***

_Sasuke idegesen öklözött bele a mellette levő fába, ami recsegve adta meg magát. Nem számított, mennyit kínozta, nem volt képes átlőni a Chidorit a pálya másik felére. Szőke barátja, aki eddig csendesen figyelte a próbálkozásait, végre megszólalt._

_\- Mond Sasuke, mi volt az egyik első dolog, amit megtanultunk a jutsuk besorolásáról?_

_A holló fél percet gondolkodott a válaszán, miközben fejben próbált rájönni, mire akarja rávezetni a csapattársa. Az alapfogalmak közül csak néhány volt, ami illett a jelenlegi problémájához._

_\- Hogy vannak kis-, közép- és nagytávolsági támadások._

_\- Tudod, miért vannak így felosztva ezek a támadások?_

_Az Uchiha a fejét rázta. Annak idején, mikor ugyanezt kérdezte Mizukitól, a férfi is csak a vállát vonogatta, mondván, ez már a shinobi világ kezdete óta így van és eddig senki sem kérdőjelezte meg. Visszagondolva jól látta, mennyire nem volt alkalmas a férfi a tanításra. Csoda, hogy az ő keze alatt vitték egyáltalán valamire. Bár összevetve a mérföld hosszú szakadékot a saját levizsgázó szintje és Narutoé között, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem vitték az égvilágon semmire._

_\- Azért. –folytatta a szőke és leugrott mellé. – Mert a jutsukhoz szükséges kontroll annál inkább szertefoszlik, minél távolabb ér tőled a támadás. Ez persze nem vevődik észre az olyan kisebb támadásoknál, mint például a Tűzgolyó. De egy olyan jutsu esetében, ami hatalmas koncentrációt igényel, mint a Chidori vagy a Rasengan, képtelenség megnövelni a távolságot. Legalább is nem a mi szintünkön._

_A holló szemöldökei összeszöktek._

_\- De hát te el tudod dobni a Rasenshurikent._

_Naruto felnevetett. _

_\- Láttad már valaha, hogy Bölcs Módon, vagy Chakra köpenyen kívül akárcsak megidézem a jutsut? –Sasuke a fejét rázta. Naruto vigyorogva hunyta le az egyik szemét, jobb kezének mutató ujját szórakozottan a levegőbe emelve. –Ez azért van, mert hatalmas mennyiségű, erőteljes chakrára van szükséged, amit még egy Kage is nehezen irányít, ha nem Senjutsu mester, vagy nincs a tarsolyában egy Bijuu._

***

\- _Nyílván való! Nem küldheti el a Yondaimét Hiraishinnel, mert a zavart koncentrációja miatt nem lenne képes fenntartani a jutsut!_

\- Mi lesz már Uchiha? –sziszegte a Hinata klón, akinek a szerepe csak a védelmezése volt.

\- Végeztem. –ropogtatta ki a vállait harcra készen. – A lényege az, hogy minél távolabb csaljuk Orochimarutól. Az Edo Tensei hatósugara valószínűleg nagyjából akkora körben terjedhet, mint amekkora távolságot ékelt a Nidaime önmaguk és a harc közé.

\- Végre valami hasznosat is csinálsz. –véleményezte a lány. –Várjunk, mi ez? –kérdezte meglepetten és abba az irányba kapta a fejét, ahol a koporsó is van.

\- Mi az?

\- A koporsó olyan mintha… - kereste a megfelelő szót. –Vékonyodna. Tűnik el belőle a chakra.

Sasuke arcára félmosoly költözött. Még egy pillanatra el is gondolkozott azon, mire fel esett akkora pánikba a faluban. Persze, hogy Naruto meg tudja oldani a saját elrablása esetét. Ismerve a szőkét, még ha a Shinigami maga veri láncra és ráncigálja le a Pokol legmélyére, onnan is kimászik.

\- A nyakamat rá, hogy a Dobe csinálja.

Hinata is hasonló arckifejezést öltött a felismerésre. Készen arra, hogy eloszlassák magukat, még egyszer egymásra pillantottak, nem tudván, mi történik éppen a csatatéren.

\- Ahogy Naruto-kun mondaná, hadd szóljon!

***

Sasuke látott már jobb napokat is. Nemrég szabadult ki sikeresen egy hasonló támadásból, mint ami Hinatát is megszorongatta és a jelenlegi helyzete szerint borzasztóan szúrt a mellkasa, szóval valószínűleg pár bordája feladta a harcot, a jobb alkarja eltört, de még volt annyira használhatatlan, hogy ne használhasson jutsut vele, illetve egy hasonlóan vékony, de mély seb helyezkedett el a bal lábszárán és a mellkasán. Utóbbi kis híján a szívét szúrta át, ami nem kis izzadságot okozott az Uchihának, mikor végre kiszabadult és fellélegezhetett.

Gai éppen megpróbálta lefoglalni a Kagét a maradék ANBU segítségével, akik közül hármat már elvesztettek, miközben a sérült Hinata és Lee próbálták szétfeszegetni a fából készült hatszögű ládát, amibe nemrég Gaara került elzárásra. Sasuke egy mély lélegzettel hívta elő a Chidorit és átdöfte a fán a kezét. Ez megdöbbentően sok chakrájába került, ugyan is a fa csordultig volt a Hokage chakrájával. Szerencséjükre azonban, végül mégis átütötte.

A lyukon keresztül szétszedték a deszkák egy részét, Lee pedig kisegítette Gaarat a csapdából. Hinata és Sasuke eközben megkapták a klónjaik emlékét és összenéztek. Mindketten siralmas állapotban voltak, de úgy döntöttek, még egy utolsó hajrá belefér. Ha az elméletük helyes, akkor talán van valamennyi esélyük.

\- El kell csalnunk a kígyótól. –mondta a másik kettőnek Hinata. –Akkor lehet esélyünk ellene.

A két fiú nem kérdezett, pusztán bólintott. Gaara ismét teljes erőbedobással próbálta meg lefoglalni a Shodaimét, amíg elvitték az információt a felnőtteknek is. Gai, aki egy nagyon csúnya sebet szerzett az oldalára, értetlen pillantást küldött feléjük, de szerencsére nem kérdezett.

Mind a négy fiatal egy oldalra gyűlt, míg a sérült sensei a férfi és ANBU másik oldalon amolyan hajtó szerepet töltött be. Gaarat használták csalinak a formációjuk elején és minden erejüket nekifeszítve támadtak és védekeztek, egyre több és több sérülést gyűjtve.

_\- Jobb, ha kapkodod magad Dobe. - _Morogta fejben Sasuke. –_Vagy nem marad kit megmentened._

***

Naruto chakra elszívása a koporsóból meglepő méreteket öltött. Minél több ideig csinálta, a chakra folyam egyre gyorsabbá vált, mintha víz vájna utat magának egy lyukas pala tömlőn keresztül. Szinte már teljesen elszívta az egészet. A gond ezzel csak az volt, hogy amíg benne van ez a chakra, addig képtelen a Bijuu köpenyét használni. Valamit majd kezd a helyzettel.

Viszont gondolkodni is rengeteg ideje volt és egy nagyon csúnya terv jutott eszébe. Tudta, hogy az Edo Tensei még nem lehet teljesen befejezett jutsu, még ha Orochimaru éveket is ölt a tanulmányozásába, akkor sem fejezhette be egy létfontosságú elem nélkül, ami viszont a faluban van elzárva Danzo keze alatt, így a lehetőség eléggé esélytelen.

Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy nem annyira mindenható, mint szerette volna. Megpróbált fészkelődni kicsit a koporsóban. Még legfeljebb két perc és megszabadul. Odakintről már jól érezte a csata állását, és az enyhén szólva is borzalmas volt, lévén a feltámasztott Shodaiménak nem jelentett komoly erőfeszítést az Ichibi, de időhúzásnak tökéletes volt. A felmentő csapata állapota enyhén szólva megijesztette, egyesével érezte, ahogy Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, de még Gai és Kakashi is csúnyán megsérült. Az kellemesen megdöbbentette, amikor megérezte az ANBU alakulata jelenlétét és rosszul érintette a hét haláleset.

Odakint kezdett kritikussá válni a helyzet. Nagyon jól kell játszania a lapjait, mert csak egy lehetősége van. Ha elszúrja és egy centivel is előrébb vagy hátrább ugrik, füstbe ment minden lehetőségük.

Még egy perc volt. Mélyeket lélegzett, próbálva megnyugtatni magát. Lassan feloldotta a maradék Senjutsu erejét, lassan és óvatosan váltva át Bölcs Módba. Az idegen chakra, ami már egy ideje csúnyán égette a szervezetét, készségesen használódott fel, amikor a szőke nekifeszítette a jelenlétét a koporsó belsejének.

Még egy fél perc. Ha ezt most elbénázza, mindenki jó eséllyel meghal, rosszabb esetben a kígyó kísérleteiként végzik. Érezte, hogy odakint a Nidaime szobrozik a koporsó előtt. Bölcs Módban és a meggyengült elzáráson keresztül érezte, hogy Jiraya, Kakashi és a fél ANBU csapat támadásai miatt a kígyónak alig van elég szabad idegszála a Shodaime irányítására. Talán lesz hat egész másodperce, mire Tobirama teste megfelelően reagálna.

A Gorudogan felizzott a szemeiben. Talán a megnövelt felfogóképesség és a lelassított idő majd segít az ugrást követő pontos landolásban. Nem lehetett biztos benne, de minden segítség a hasznára fog válni.

Tíz…

_\- Oh, Amaterasu-sama kegyelmezz… - _Szívta be izgatottan a levegőt.

Hét...

\- _Kami a tanúm, ha elszúrom, behúzok egyet magamnak…_

Négy…

\- _Nagy levegő kifúj…_

Egy…

Egy hatalmas chakra lökettel szinte fogpiszkálókra szakította maga körül a koporsót. A Yondaime szorítása szinte azonnal megszűnt a nyaka körül. A legnagyobb sebességét használva, jobb kezével előkapott egy Hiraishin kunait és a csatával ellenkező irányba hajította, majd a jobb lábát használva leseperte a lábáról a feltámasztott Tobiramát.

Teleportált.

Ő és Minato nagy puffanással landoltak a földön. A fiatalabb szőke alig vetett egy pillantást az idősebbre, máris tudta, hogy sikerrel járt. Minato arcáról eltűnt az érzéstelen maszk és a helyett meglepetten pislogott az ég felé, ugyanis a hátára érkezett. Naruto nem vesztegethette az időt.

\- Tigris –Kígyó –Kutya- Sárkány – Üsd össze a tenyereid!

A Yondaime ösztönei kérdés nélkül követték a fia által felsorolt jeleket. Naruto a Gorudogan segítségével másolta az összes kézjelet, majd mikor a negyedikkel is végzett az elérhető legnagyobb segítségével az apja mögé lépett és a szél chakrával penge élessé tett ujjait a férfi tarkójába mélyesztette. Az Edo Tensei, amit ő maga idézett meg azonnal magához vonzotta az egykori Hokage fejébe ültetett irányító pecséttel ellátott kunait, amit nem habozott kirántani onnan.

\- Nocsak apa, hát te itt? –kérdezte egy vigyorral, miközben letépte a cetlit a kunairól és mondhatni perverz élvezettel tépte ketté. –Milyen kicsi a világ!

Namikaze Minato teljesen ledöbbenten pislogott fel a fiára, aki a kezét nyújtotta neki, készen arra, hogy felsegítse. Kába arckifejezéssel fogadta el a gesztust és hagyta magát talpra állítani. Naruto nyíltan végigjártatta tekintetét az apján, Minato pedig ugyan ezt tette ővele. Mikor azonban az előző Hokage meg akart szólalni, felemelte egy kezét, belé fojtva a szót.

\- Majd később. Nélküled megnőtt a hatótávolsága. Tiéd a Shodaime, enyém a Nidaime.

Egy Minato kaliberű háborús veteránnak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Szó nélkül kicseréltek egymás közt egy-egy Hiraishin kunait, majd mind a ketten Hiraishin segítségével eltűntek.

***

Kevés dolog töri meg úgy a csata menetét, mint egy újabb fél felbukkanása. Ilyenkor egy pillanatra minden megfagy, ahogy a résztvevők megpróbálnak rájönni, barát-e az idegen vagy ellenség. Senki sem gondolná, mennyire életbe vágó ez a kezdő pár másodperc. Bárkire is támadjon az érkező, mindig az oldalán van a meglepetés ereje, és hacsak nem egy folyton harcra kész veteránra támad rá, a legtöbb esetben az illető az életét veszti.

Naruto ezt pontosan jól tudta, ezért amint Minato és ő Hiraishin segítségével beugrottak a csatatér kellős közepére, nem tartottak hatásszünetet. Az érkezésüket követő pillanatban el is rugaszkodtak az előre megbeszélt ellenfeleik felé, kisegítve a szorult helyzetbe kerül szövetségeseiket. Naruto nem féltette az apját, főleg az Edo Tensei halhatatlanságával az oldalán, ezért ki is zárta a gondolataiból a saját összecsapása érdekében.

Amíg a pengéje összecsapott a Nidaime fegyverével, érzékeit megostromolta a csatatéren lengő érzelmek sokasága. A döbbenet általános volt, éppen úgy, mint az öröm. De mindezt felül múlta a csodálat. A tudat, hogy a világ két Hiraishin használója egy helyen van és egy célért harcol csodát tett a morállal. Ez olyasmi volt, amire még nagyon sokáig nem lesz példa.

Dicséretesnek tartotta, hogy Sasuke és Hinata gond nélkül az oldalán termettek, beleértve a saját ANBU alakulatának egy harmadát. A harc első percében senki sem szólt. Mindenki arra összpontosított, hogy belerázódjon egymás kiegészítésébe. Sasuke gond nélkül süllyedt a Másodkapitány szerepbe és hét ANBU harcossal együtt sikerült elég hátvédelmet és kiegészítést biztosítania, hogy Naruto bonyolult támadási formákat alapozzon rájuk. Nagyon büszke volt a barátjára.

Szerelmére úgy szintén, aki a maradék ANBUt vezetve a csapj-le-és-vonulj-vissza technikát alkalmazta. Ők használták ki azokat a réseket a Nidaime védelmén, amit a fő támadó egységnek nem volt lehetősége, miközben azon dolgoztak, hogy a támadás központú csapat védve legyen az esetleges beszámíthatatlan támadásokkal szemben.

Naruto tudta, hogy Sasukét a Tanács a Másodkapitányának akarta kinevezni, viszont most az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán Hinata is tökéletes lenne erre a feladatra. Vagy mindkettő. A Shinigami Jobb és Bal keze, ha lehet ilyet mondani.

Amint a ritmus kialakult, óvhatatlanul megérkezett a csevegés is.

\- Ezt nagyon elhúztad Naruto-kun! De nem panaszkodom.

\- Bocs a késésért. Kissé kicentiztem az erősítést. - villantotta feléjük a válla felett rókavigyorát.

\- Hogy törted meg a jutsut rajta? –ez a kérdés már Sasukétól érkezett.

\- Két szó! –nevetett szívből és a hüvelykujjával egy pillanatra a mellkasára bökött. –Pecsét és mester.

\- Nagyképű. –morogta a holló, de ő is mosolygott.

A többiekhez képest Naruto elemében volt. Egyszerre hat klónt teremtett magából, amelyek egymás után kezdték el szórni az egykori Hokagét arzenáljuk minden elérhető jutsujával, a legtöbb közép vagy nagytávolságú volt. Ha a Nidaime-sama életben lett volna, vagy legalább is tudatánál, bizonyára elátkozta volna a csillagzatot, amit alatt született. Egyértelműen fejtörést okozott a férfinek. Elemi támadásokat zúdított rá, amit a férfi az elem párjával védett ki. E közben egy másik klón rögtön az előző támadás árnyékában szintén egy erősebb támadást küldött, így újra meg újra lyukat ütve a védelmén.

Naruto viszont nem használta ki ezeket a réseket és Hinata csapatának sem engedte. Túl rövid ideig tűntek fel ahhoz, hogy ő maga, vagy bárki a csapatából előnyt kovácsoljon belőlük, nem volt idő jutsuval megcélozni. Egyedül a fizikai közel harc vezetett volna valamire, de azt nem engedte senkinek megkockáztatni, nem számít hányszor kérdezett rá a két Másodkapitány. A tapasztaltabb ANBU tudta, miért teszi, amit tesz, így értük nem kellett aggódnia.

\- Több ideig kell fenntartanunk a rést. –sziszegte egy elhárított ellentámadás után. –Ha most mész közel, biztos megöl.

Naruto, aki a harc kezdete óta Bölcs Módban volt, állandó használat alatt tartotta a Gorudogant, és csak ennek segítségével tudott néha megmenekülni a rá zúduló pusztítás alól, hogy egy manőver után visszavághasson. Érthető, hiszen mégis csak egy Hokage ellen harcolt. A helyét viszont nem engedte át senkinek az ostrom frontvonalaként. Rajta kívül legfeljebb Sasuke tudja követni a férfi mozgását a Sharingannal, de még nem elég gyors, hogy ezeket el is kerülje. Így a céltábla maradt az ő homlokán, mint elsődleges támadó.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a rések bizonyára szándékosak voltak. Tobirama így csalta közel az ellenséget, hogy aztán egy gyors és gyilkos mozdulattal kivégezze. Naruto a folyamatos átütések során ezt is próbálgatta. Valahogy meg kellett találnia a különbséget a valódi hibák és a csapdák között. Újra meg újra hozta létre a klónokat. Egy Speciális Klón a csatától biztos távolságra meditált, újra és újra kapva a megsemmisült klónok által gyűjtött információt.

Mikor egyértelművé vált, hogy többet nem tud meg a rések alapos vizsgálata nélkül, elkezdte beküldeni a klónokat a vörös zónába. Percekbe telt, de egy minta kezdett el kialakulni a fejében. És ha neki feltűnt a csata sűrűjében, akkor a Speciális Klónja az utolsó simításokat végzi a haditerven.

Aztán végre eloszlatta magát. A terv egy pillanat alatt előtérbe került az elméjében. Ösztönösen kezdte kézjeleken keresztül kiosztani a parancsokat minden emberének, akik egyesével formációba húzódtak a Nidaime körül. Amint mindenki a helyén volt, Naruto végre valahára összecsapta a tenyereit és felvillant körülötte az arany chakra köpeny. A következő pillanatban elszórt egy rakat Hiraishin kunait maguk körül, majd azokat kihasználva körbesuhant a csatatér ezen sarkán, minden emberét megérintve, létrehozva körülöttük egy vörös chakra burkot a biztonság esetére, ami gyógyítani kezdte a sérüléseiket és eloszlatta a fizikai fáradtságukat.

Mikor végre támadásba lendült, még magának is el kellett ismernie, hogy gyönyörű stratégiát hozott létre. Hiraishin és sebesség keverékével közel harcban foglalta le a férfit. Olyan érzés volt, mintha táncolt volna. A csapat e közben jutsukkal és távolsági fegyverekkel foglalta le a feltámasztott Kagét, Naruto pedig mindig a vakfoltjában tűnt fel. És közben felkészítette a testet a lepecsételésre. Bosszantó munka volt befurakodnia a chakrájával az Edo Tensei burka alá és megtalálni az irányító pecsétet. Bosszantó és alapos. De megtalálta.

Végül a csata szinte komikusan gyorsan lezárult. Amint megvolt az útja a pecsét alá, egyetlen kézjel és egy nagy adag chakra véget vetett a feltámasztott Nidaime második életének. Amint a lepecsételt csomag a földre zuhant, egy pillanatnyi csend után csapatának minden tagja megfosztotta magát lendületétől és néhányan lihegve próbálgatták a harcban elgémberedett tagjaikat.

Naruto látta, amint Sasuke megtörli kézfejével a homlokát és az állát, félig bosszús, félig győztes tekintettel méregetve a lepecsételt testet.

\- Többet várnék egy Kagétól. –motyogta csak úgy magának a holló, megjegyzése ellenére egyértelműen alig állt a lábán.

\- Ne legyen nagy a szád. –szidta le barátját egy halálosan komoly arckifejezéssel. –Orochimaru az erejük ötödét se tudta belecsempészni a testekbe.

Sasuke állkapcsa azonnal összezárult a következő megjegyzése felett megjegyzése felett és az arcán ülő pró grimaszból egyértelművé vált, mire gondol. Miféle szörnyetegek lehettek ezek a férfiak, ha az erejük ötödével is képesek ilyen mértékű pusztítást okozni? Naruto a maga részéről logikusnak találta elsöprő hatalmukat volt, hiszen három egy személyes hadseregről volt szó.

\- Nem kellene segítenünk a… Yondaime-samanak, taicho? –kérdezte az egyik ANBU, aki a többieknél jobban bírta még a gyűrődést.

Naruto elpillantott a válla felett a Shodaime és az apja harcára, utóbbit pedig kisegítette alakulatának egy újabb harmada, illetve néhány ismerős arc. Egy roppanással oldalra döntötte a fejét, a pillanat hevében döntve a következő parancsairól.

\- Hyuuga és Uchiha, nektek itt vége a harcnak. –Kitsuneként szólt a csapathoz, akik azonnal vigyázzba kapták magukat, amint a jókedvű fiú arcát felváltotta az ANBU kapitány maszkja. Bár a két Geninnek nem tetszett, hogy kispadra kerültek, csendben és mereven biccentettek. – Shika, Hebi és Taka megvéd titeket, illetve Maito Gait és Rock Leet. A többieket Kakashi parancsa alá helyezem. Oszolj!

\- Hai!

A három megnevezett ANBUt leszámítva az összes többi az Orochimaru ellen folytatott harcba csatlakozott. Naruto egy pillanatra apja mellé ugrott, de csak azért, hogy megragadhassa a két zöld ruhás shinobit és vissza teleportáljon a kispadosokhoz, mind a kettőt ellátva menet közben egy-egy vörös róka köpennyel, ami elkezdte gyógyítani a sérüléseiket.

\- Hármas parancs! –ez az idősebb zöld ruhásnak szólt.

Bár Naruto a faluban csak egy Genin volt és a rangja alatta levő, a falun kívül az ANBU kapitány magasabban állt a parancsnoklási rendben, mint egy Jonin. A férfi nem vitatkozott a döntésével, hiszen ő volt az, aki a sérültek védelmének oroszlánrészét fogja elvégezni. Naruto felmérte a csatateret, kiválasztott még négy ANBUt, akik sérültek voltak és azokat mind kispadra tette. Az apja oldalán maradt ANBU harcosokat Gaara védelmére parancsolta, így a harc már csak a Shodaime az apja és saját maga között zajlott.

És csodálatos volt. Éppen eleget tanulmányozta az idősebb szőke feljegyzéseit, hogy ismerje a gondolkodásmódját. Átengedte a Yondaiménak a vezető szerepet, kiegészítve a csapásait, támogatva a hárításait és váltva vele, amikor szükséges.

\- Nidaime-sama lent?

\- Lent.

\- Hány holdas?

\- Négy.

\- Legyen hat.

\- Igenis!

Naruto a négy holdas elzáró pecsétet használta a Második Hokagén, de ha apja a hat holdas mellett döntött, akkor ő azt fogja rajzolni. Még az első Hokage sem tudott hirtelen sokat tenni a két egymásra hangolt Sárga Villanás ellen. Mielőtt kifürkészhette volna a ritmusukat, Naruto és az apja elkészítették a pecsétet, egyszerre zárva le elől és hátul. Naruto először két ujjával a feje hátulján érintette a feltámasztott Hokagét, míg apja ugyan abban a pillanatban a homlokát bökte meg. Majd a lapockái között, egy időben a szegycsontjával és végül az ötödik és nyolcadik bordája között és szíve felett.

Mire mindketten befejezték az utolsó ugrást és a biztonság kedvéért védekező állást vettek fel a férfi ellentétes oldalain, a pecsételés már felépült rajta és csak egy bepólyált test zuhant a földre. Egy pillantás elég volt ahhoz, hogy Naruto leközölje apja felé, mire készül, mialatt felvillant testén az arany chakra köpeny és elkezdte építeni a támadást a még tartó harcokkal ellenkező irányba fordulva.

\- _Ne engedd, hogy az arcomba robbanjon, kérlek. – _a róka csak kuncogott erre.

Naruto egész teste verejtékezett a koncentrációtól, még sohasem próbálta ezt a támadást és valószínűleg csak egy esélye lehet. Azért akarta ezt a csapást használni, mert Orochimaru eddig mindent lerázott magáról. Egy egész perc telt el, mire úgy érezte, hogy nem képes tovább növelni a csapást, mert akkor az arcába robban, így egy apró chakra impulzust küldött az apja kunaiába, hogy jelezze, készen áll.

Amikor eldobta az előtte megjelent Sannin felé a gömböt, azt kívánta, bár lett volna nála egy fényképezőgép. Pazarlás volt, hogy egyedül csak neki adatott meg a lefagyott döbbenet és pánik látványa Konoha legátkozottabb szökött ninjájának az arcán. Szerette volna megmondani, miért éppen egy hasonló támadással fogja kivégezni (a csapatomért, Sasukéért, a Sandaime-samaért, a meggyalázott vezetőinkért, az ostromért, azért amit az erdőben tettél velem, te mocsok), de nem volt rá ideje. Amúgy is, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a rohadék tudja, miért kapja.

\- Bijuudama!

A robbanás, ami keletkezett legalább húszszor volt nagyobb, mint egy átlagos Rasenshuriken. A lökéshullám olyan erővel csapott le, hogy a körülöttük levő erdő egy része teljesen összedőlt. Naruto chakra köpenyének nyoma sem volt, térdei megadták magukat és talán arccal előre bukott volna, ha apja nem terem mellette és nem tartja meg.

\- Ilyet egy ideig nem csinálok többet. –suttogta az idősebb köpenyének. Minato halkan felnevetett.

\- Kár érte. Nem mindennapi látvány.

\- Szerinted sikerült?

A Yondaime arca komorrá változott a kérdés hallatán. Naruto szeretett volna ugyan optimista maradni a helyzettel kapcsolatban, de egyet kellet értenie apja szkepticizmusával. Orochimaru olyan volt, mint a legrosszabb fajta a sikamlós angolnák között és megvolt az esélye annak, hogy elmenekült. Megint. És ha menekülni kell, akkor a rohadék biztos nem megy üres kézzel, vagyis…

\- Sasuke!

Megtámaszkodott apja vállán és még éppen időben, mert látta, amint a Sannin eliszkol barátjával a vállán. Ekkor már kezdett visszatérni a tagjaiba az erő, hála a Senjutsunak, mert a saját lábán állt az idősebb szőke mellett. Minato kezében máris ott volt az egyik kunaia.

\- Gyorsan kell tennünk valamit! –sürgette őket Gai.

\- Mi követjük őket. –válaszolta a Yondaime.

\- Minket úgysem futnak le. –bólintott Naruto a férfinak, aki fényes mosollyal ajándékozta meg fiát.

\- Viszont gyertek utánunk.

\- Mert nem biztos, hogy egészben ússzuk meg.

***

Naruto időnként oldalra pillantott az apjára, és nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a férfi arcán a repedések mélyebben és hosszabbak lettek minden egyes eltöltött perccel. Tudta, hogy a jutsu félkész, így nem tarthat ki, talán még egy órát sem. Lelke egy része megtelt keserűséggel, amikor arra a rövid időre gondolt, ami még megmaradt a számukra. Ugyan akkor el is hessegette az érzést. Kapott egy egész órát az apja társaságában. Sokan bármit megadtak volna egy hasonló lehetőségért. És legalább teljesen megszabadította Orochimaru befolyása alól.

Ami pedig a kígyót illeti… Naruto a fogát csikorgatta. Még soha nem találkozott ennyire bosszantó, ennyire mérhetetlenül gerinctelen és felfoghatatlanul visszataszító emberrel. Minden technikájáról sütött a bűn és a rosszindulat. Kérdés sem volt a felől, hogy az összest öncélúan és mások kárán fejlesztette ki, csak hogy tovább növelhesse undorító életét. Naruto azt még csak lenyelte volna, ha a mocsok az ő testét akarná elvenni.

\- **Sok sikert hozzá.** –röhögött fel rosszindulatúan a Démonok Királya.

De hogy Sasukét. Nem. Azt nem engedi meg. Még azért is kicsontozza a férfit, mert ez egyáltalán eszébe jutott. Évek óta áhítozott az Uchiha vérre és képességekre, és mivel egy nap alatt három Kagétól és elesett, nem volt esélye egyszerre kihívni a holló bátyját és annak elmaradhatatlan társát. Így a könnyebb célpontot választotta. Ezért pedig meg fog fizetni.

De mindent a maga idejében. Előbb érjék utol. Sajnos Orochimaru volt annyira ravasz, hogy félredobta a Sasukénak adott tőrét, így csak a régi módi stílusban tudták követni őket, ami a Senjutsu segítségével nem volt kihívás, csak idő igényes. Naruto átkozta magát, amiért nem épített Hiraishin jelet a Sasuke hátán levő nagy pecsétbe. Vagy nem rajzolt rá egyet külön. Ezt a hibát azonnal orvosolni fogja, amint hazaértek. Ugyan ez igaz lesz a Konoha Tizenkettőre.

Most azonban más felé fordította a figyelmét.

\- Mond apa. –kezdte, felhívva az idősebb szőke figyelmét. –mennyi időbe telt, amíg megtanultad érintésre elhelyezni a pecséteket?

Minato büszke mosolya a Hiraishin említésére megdobogtatta a szívét.

\- Fél év és a zsebedben lesz a mozdulat, fiam. Van már valami ötleted?

\- Gondolom, hasonlóan kell kiterjeszteni, mint az idéző pecsétet.

\- Teli találat. –villantott egy nagy róka vigyort a Yondaime és Naruto azonnal megértette, miért hasonlított mindenki az apjához, amikor ő is ezt csinálta. Mintha tükörbe nézett volna. – És mi a helyzet a Fuinjutsuval? Látom, kezdesz belelendülni.

\- Ó, ha te tudnád! Már saját pecsétet is csináltam! Összegyűjti a Senjutsut idézett állatokkal kötött szerződés nélkül is, és lehet állítani milyen ütemben adagolja a természet chakrát, pont mint az ellenállás pecséteknél, bár kell egy Bijuu bérlő hozzá, de működik! Ó, apropó Bijuu bérlő. A Kyuubi Yang chakrája. Benned van?

A Yondaime arcára egy fölényes félmosoly költözött.

\- Mit gondolsz?

Naruto felnevetett. Végül is, amiről Orochimaru nem tud, az nem fáj neki… és úgy tűnik, nem is tudja kihasználni. Jókedve azonban még így is tiszavirág életű volt. Még mindig fel kell oldania a kígyó jutsuját és gondoskodni arról, hogy többé ehhez hasonló eset szóba se jöhessen. Az Edo Tensei nem maradhat létező dolog ebben a világban. Ahhoz túlságosan nagy ereje volt, túl sok áldozatot követelt és akkor még a kegyetlenségét meg sem említette. Nem, a Jutsunak mennie kell, de legalább is Orochimarunak mennie kell. Más alkalmakkor talán a Sandaiméhoz hasonlóan a Halálisten Öleléséhez folyamodott volna, de láthatóan ez nem volt sem végleges sem elérhető opció.

Így maradt… _az_.

\- Én úgy gondolom, hogy most már anya mellé kerülsz. –szólalt meg hirtelen, de kerülte az idősebb pillantását. – Amint megszűntettem a jutsut.

\- Oh. –döntötte oldalra a fejét. –És hogy tervezed?

Naruto kissé keserűen felnevetett.

\- Szükségem lesz hozzá a róka erejének másik felére is.

\- Ez nem probléma.

A fiatalabb szája tátva maradt, amikor mellette Minato körül felvillant a Kyuubi arany chakra köpenye. Bár jobban belegondolva logikus volt, hiszen a róka két fele érezte egymás jelenlétét. Talán ezzel még kommunikálni is tudtak. A Kurama felől érkező elégedett moraj alapján valami hasonlóról volt szó. A bijuu két fele egymáshoz igazodott és készen állt az összeolvadásra. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Minato a harc melyik pillanatában oldotta fel a saját pecsétjét, de akkor ez már nem is számított.

\- Csaló. –motyogta durcás hangon, de azért egy vigyorral ütötte össze az öklét az apjáéval.

***

Orochimaru a fogát csikorgatta, amikor meg kellett állnia. Előtte ugyanis három fa távolságra landolt az idősebb Hiraishin használó, tartásából és mosolyából ítélve harcra készen. Minato úgy tűnik a halálban sem változik. Egy bosszantóan jó kedélyű alak, még a harctéren is. A testében nyugvó képességek okozta erő különbség pedig mindig olyan érzést keltett, mintha lebeszélne az ellenfeleihez. A fia örökölte ezt a bosszantó tulajdonságát, bár még nem fejlődött ki teljesen. Alaposan meggyűjtötte a baját, amiért az első ágra muszáj volt letennie a vállán levő testet.

De nem is a Yondaime zavarta igazán, hanem az, hogy a fiának nyoma sem volt. Egy Namikaze önmagában is gondot jelent. De kettő? Ráadásul a másodikban Uzumaki vér is van. A két szőke azonnali és halálos együttműködésének testamentuma volt a két legyőzött Hokage a csatatéren. Kétségtelen, hogy elrettentő vérvonallal rendelkeznek. És most az egyik nincs szem előtt, ami baj. Egy pár másodperc koncentráció után megérezte, hogy Naruto chakrája pontosan felettük van.

A szőke lába alatt nagyot reccsent a faág, amikor földet ért. Orochimaru összehúzta a szemeit. Megváltozott a fiú aranyszínű chakra köpenye. Mintha egy kissé sötétebb lett volna, hosszabb lett a kabátja és a mintája is komplexebbé vált. Hihetetlen, de szinte akkora ereje volt, mint a harc kezdetén.

\- Mire készülsz? –sziszegte.

Naruto még csak nem is válaszolt neki, láthatóan minden idegszálával pattanásig feszülve koncentrált. A következő pillanatban aranyszínű chakra láncok törtek elő a hátából és a saját, illetve a Minato dereka köré tekeredtek. Orochimaru megpróbált kiszabadulni, de a chakra láncok nem engedtek. Amikor a fiú felnyitotta a szemét, annak mintája olyan volt, akár egy óra, amely hármat mutatott. Nem csak a szemei két sarkából, de a száján is kibuggyant a vér, ám láthatóan nem foglalkozott vele.

\- Arany Chakra művészet… - hörögte. –A Napistennő Rendelete!

A testéből elképesztő mennyiségű chakra rohant végig a láncokon, és egyenesen a két megláncolt férfi testébe jutott. A feltámasztott Kage hirtelen elkezdett papír fecnikre bomlani. Naruto egy utolsó, nehézkes pillantást vetett az apja irányába, de nem láthatta a szemében levő vértől, csak a chakráját érezhette. A két Namikaze egy utolsót biccentett egymásnak, tudtára adva Orochimarunak, hogy a búcsú már az előtt megtörtént, hogy megtámadták.

Borzasztó mennyiségű chakra robbant ki a fiú testéből, szemeiben, amelyek tágra nyíltak a feltételezhetően benne cikázó fájdalomtól, ismét lépett egyet a mutató. Aztán térdre esett, rengeteg vért köhögött a recsegő fára, ami pillanattokkal később megadta magát és a szőkével együtt zuhant a mélybe.

Orochimaru nagy küszködés árán maradt eszméleténél. Tekintete a két zuhanó fiú testére esett. A tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel végrehajtotta az idézés jeleit, megidézve két kígyót, akik esés közben kapták el őket. Minden tagja égett, mintha valami egyenesen a chakra rendszerét támadta volna meg. Nem tudta pontosan, miféle támadást hajtott végre a szőke, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy valami nagynak volt éppen szemtanúja.

Leugorva a fáról, szemügyre vette Naruto testét. A fiú még eszméleténél volt, hörögve lélegzett és közben szemeiből dőlt a vér. Habár ismét tengerkékek voltak az íriszei, Orochimaru tudta, mit látott. Egy doujutsu. Egy ismeretlen méghozzá.

\- Mégis mennyi meglepetést rejtegethet egy ekkora kölyök? –kérdezte csak úgy magától, amikor lehajolt, hogy a vállára vegye az említett szőkét.

\- A helyedben… futnék… - még a siralmas állapota ellenére és valahogy egy félmosoly költözött az arcára.

A Sannin szórakozottan felszusszant.

\- Hát aztán miért?

\- Mert nem lenne túl bölcs dolog tovább itt tartózkodnod.

Úgy fordult az ismerős hang irányába, mintha megégették volna. Mögötte egy túlságosan ismerős, fekete színű, vörös felhős köpenyben állt az idősebb Uchiha fivér, mint mindig, most is érzelemmentes arccal.

\- Nehéz elhinni Orochimaru, hogy elfelejtetted a szabályokat. –mondta egy másik hang az ellenkező irányból. –Senki sem nyúl a főnök célpontjaihoz.

A Sannin szinte minden racionális gondolkodása kikapcsolt és menekülőre fogta. Kisame egy pillanatra még megfontolta, hogy üldözőbe veszi, de Itachi leintette és inkább a földön fekvő két fiú felé fordították a figyelmüket. A sötét hajún nem volt életveszélyes külső sérülésre utaló nyom és a légzése is egyenletes volt. Ki volt ütve. A szőke viszont rettentő rossz bőrben volt. Itachinak elég volt egy pillantás, hogy lássa, a fiú haldoklik. Szinte látta lelki szemei előtt, hogyan állnak le a fiú szervrendszerei a hatalmas chakra megerőltetés miatt. Ezt egy bijuu sem lehet képes összefoltozni időben.

\- Még így is van benne egy fél tonna chakra. –kuncogott a cápa férfi, leguggolva a szőke mellé.

Itachi vetett egy átható pillantást a fa tövében fekvő öccsére, majd ő is Naruto felé fordult.

\- Itachi… - hörögte a szőke, szemei le voltak hunyva, mert amúgy sem látott velük már semmit. – Tudom, hogy igazából… hol van a szíved…

\- Milyen kis romantikus. –gúnyolódott Kisame.

\- Oh? –szökött fel egy szépen ívelt szemöldök. –És ugyan hol?

Naruto remegő kézzel közelebb intette a férfit, és mivel kevesebb fenyegetést jelentett ebben az állapotban, mint egy mérges kutya, ezért az Uchiha is leguggolt mellé. Egy része még mindig óvatos volt. Jól emlékezett a tíz éves fiúra, aki bekötött szemmel kardot fogott rá azon az éjszakán, és aki olyan elrettentően fiatalon képes volt tudatosan előhívni a Démonok Királyának chakráját. A szőke megemelte jobb kezének két vérben úszó ujját és mindkét férfi döbbenetére megbökte a homlokát.

\- Pont itt… - a légzése kezdett lelassulni, hangja halkult. –Tsuna… de…

Amint elvesztette az eszméletét, a két férfi egymásra nézett. Kisame arca valósággal elhalványult, szemeiben leplezetlen csodálkozás és tanácstalanság tükröződött. Itachi arca olvashatatlanabb volt, mint valaha. Szeme sarkából még egy pillantást vetett az öccsére. Bár az arca nem mutatott semmit, legbelül mélyen megrázta a dolog. Kisame volt az első, aki megtalálta a hangját, még ha az reszelt is egy kissé a sokk miatt.

\- Na, most mi lesz?

\- Ha a gyógyító Sannin kell neki, - szólalt meg végül. –akkor hozzá visszük.

***

Sasuke minden tagja sajgott, fogalma sem volt, hogyan került az erdő közepére, az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett, hogy Naruto gyakorlatilag elszabadította a mennyek haragját a csatatéren, őt pedig telibe találta a lökéshullám. Ezért még számol a Dobéval, csak kerüljön a kezei közé. Kicsit sem stílusosan felhorkanva ült fel és súrolta meg a tenyereivel a szemeit.

\- Hol van az az ostoba? –kérdezte morogva.

Mikor nem kapott választ, bosszúsan nézett fel, de haragja el is párolgott, amikor csak falfehér arcokkal találkozott. Azonnal rossz előérzete támadt.

\- Hol van Naruto?

\- Utánad jött. –magyarázta a mellette térdelő Kakashi. –Ő és Minato-sensei üldözőbe vették Orochimarut, amikor megpróbált magával vinni téged.

Akkor a kígyó arca is be lesz törve.

\- Ezt értem, de hol van? –kérdezte most már a fogait csikorgatva.

\- Talán Orochimaru magával vitte. –válaszolta falfehéren Gai.

\- Nem. –mindenki Jirayára nézett. –Ez nem Orochimaru volt.

A Sannin háttal állt nekik, a teste mellett lógó keze ökölbe szorult, körmei alól vörös patakok serkentek. Mindenki érezte, hogy alig képes visszafogni a gyilkos szándékát. Amint megfordult egy kunait dobott a földre a többiek elé. Mindannyian jól ismerték Naruto háromágú fegyverét, ám ami mindenkit megijesztett, még csak nem is az éppen rá száradó, friss vérfolt volt. Oh, nem. Hanem a kunai végére kötött medál. Egy elrettentően ismerős címer. Egy fehér-vörös legyező.

Sasuke érezte, ahogy testét elönti a harag. Észre sem vette, hogy valami nedves csorog le mindkét arcán. Nedves és vörös.

***

Minato meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét. Egy furcsa, sötét, de gazdagon díszített szobában volt. Előtte egy hatalmas, kissé áttetsző, vörös függönytenger terült el. A szobában gyertyák és füstölők ezrei égtek. Mögötte az ajtó fehér papírablakai szintén vörösen derengtek, a bennük levő díszítés pedig feketén virágzott.

\- Hol vagyok? –kérdezte inkább ösztönszerűen, mint választ várva.

A függöny mögül egy nő kuncogása hangzott.

\- A palotámban.

Azonnal megkapta a szőke férfi osztatlan figyelmét.

\- Nem te vagy a Shinigami. –állapított meg, személyesen is ismerve az említett istent.

\- Valóban nem. –a nőalak mozgott odabent, a mozdulat alapján valószínűleg pipázáshoz hasonló tevékenységet folytatott. –A nevem Amaterasu.

A Yondaime minden ösztönének engedve kissé meghúzta magát, ám csodával határos módon mégis sikeresen megőrzött valamennyit a tartásából. Létezhet, hogy egyenesen a Napistennő színe elé került? De miért? Mit keresne egy hozzá hasonló, még csak nem is friss halott a Hajnal Palotában?

\- Azért vagy itt. –kezdte a nő és felegyenesedett. –Mert ajándéknak szánlak.

\- Ajándéknak? –kérdezett vissza az egykori Hokage, a szó kis híján a torkán akadt. –Kinek?

\- A fiadnak természetesen. –mondta, ahogy elhúzta a függönyt.

A Napistennő volt a második leggyönyörűbb nő, akit valaha látott.

\- A fiad, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto a Követem. –mintha büszkeség csengett volna a hangjában, de nehéz volt megmondani, hogy ez mindig jelen van-e vagy Naruto miatt tűnt fel. –Nem pusztán kielégítő, de egyenesen csodálatos iramban fejlődik. Nemsokára elég erős lesz ahhoz, hogy magamhoz szólítsam.

\- Meg akarod ölni? –kérdezte nem kevés rémülettel a hangjában a szőke.

\- Megölni? –kuncogott. –Dehogy. Méltóvá teszem a Követ címre. Mikor végre eljön az ideje, hogy enyém legyen a szíve maradéka. –Minato érezte, hogy a hang hatására, de valószínűleg inkább az üzenetére, gyöngyözni kezd a tarkóján az izzadtság. –Az én Drága Lovagom. –suttogta mámorosan. - Te ajándék leszel. – sétált el mellette. –Te és a feleséged, amint végre Shinigami hajlik a jó szóra. Addig is érezd otthon magad.

Magára hagyva a férfit, kilépett a vöröslő alkonyi tájra. A palota olyan hatalmas volt, hogy még innen, a központi épület legmagasabb tornyából sem látta a végét. Az istennő mámoros pillantással nézte az égitestét, amelynek színe most a Követének haját juttatta eszébe.

\- Hamaros együtt lehetünk, én Követem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ránéz az utolsó feltöltési dátumra és grimaszol*  
Fhu. Azt sem tudom mit mondjak. Olyan MASSZÍV writing blockom volt ebben a fandomban, hogy az nem emberi. Próbáltam más sztorikkal visszarántani magam a ritmusba (a maguk módján azok is megkínoztak), de semmi. Úgy kellett puszta kézzel és körömmel átkaparnom magam a falon, ami köztem és a sztori között állt és éppen annyira fájdalmas volt, mint amilyennek hangzik, csak épp nem fizikailag.Most meg ez a szar karantén, két hete nem mentem ki a házból... Már kínomban írtam, esküszöm. Szerintem látszik is. Ne haragudjatok. Most már nem teszek ígéretet, mert nem tudom mi lesz, tényleg, nem tudom.


	21. Chapter 21

**~** **Konoha~**

Danzo fel-alá járkált az irodájában, várva a híreket. A falu dicséretesen, már-már túl könnyen vette az ostromot. Civilek közül csak sérültek voltak, halott egy sem. Shinobik közül az áldozatok száma két számjegyű volt és valahol ötven alatt. Az ellenség veszteségei az egekben voltak, mindenkit, aki nem halt meg a támadásban fogságba ejtettek addig, amíg le nem tisztázódik a helyzet a Kazekage kiléte körül.

Tudhatta volna, hogy túl könnyen ment. Számítania kellett volna rá, hogy nem lehet igazi szerencséjük. Bár shinobit keveset veszítettek, a haderejüket kimondhatatlan csapás érte. A Hokage halott és örököse sem volt. Más esetben a Jinchuurikire hárulna a feladat, hogy a hátát tartsa, amíg új vezetőt nem koronáznak meg. Más esetben a jinchuuriki lenne az, aki ideiglenesen átveszi a kalapot az új vezető kinevezéséhez.

Namikaze még csak egy tizenhárom éves gyermek volt, de Danzo biztos volt benne, hogy panaszkodás nélkül elvinné a vállán a felelősséget. A fiú elég bölcs volt ahhoz, hogy a felnőtteken keresztül vezessen és elég erős ahhoz, hogy kivillantsa a foga fehérjét bárkire, aki gyenge órájában próbálná meg kihasználni Konohát. Danzo és Hiruzen mindketten jól tudták, hogy a Sandaime halálának esélye nagyon magas, de nem aggódtak, hiszen azt hitték lesz, aki átvegye a stafétát, amíg örökös nem kerül a színre.

És most Namikaze fogságba esett. Hokage és kinevezett örökös nélkül maradtak, a falu egyik régi ellensége feltámasztott hármat a shinobi világ legendái közül. A két herceg közül pont a méltóbb volt az, akit elhurcoltak. A Yondaime fia alkalmas lett volna a vezető szerepére, viszont a Sandaime unokája egyértelműen túl fiatal volt.

Nem maradt sok választása.

Muszáj lesz valahogy addig csűrnie a dolgokat, amíg a fejére nem kerül a Hokage kalap. Ebben a helyzetben a lehető leggyorsabban kell militarizálnia a falut, felkészíteni a közelgő harcokra. Hiruzennel dolgozva kis híján letett a cím hajszolásáról, mikor látta, hogy a férfi végre komolyabban kezdi venni a hadsereg feladatait.

De Hiruzen meghalt. Örökös kinevezése nélkül. A falu egy nap alatt vesztette el a Hokagéját és a Jinchuurikijét, aki helyettesíthette volna. Ráadásul méltó utód is alig akad. A Sannin maradéka különböző szenvedélyeknek él és még csak a faluban sincsenek. A Joninok nagy része is alkalmatlan vagy már megvan a saját, jól működő szerepe a falu hierarchiájában.

Nehéz időknek néznek elébe.

\- Danzo-sama. –térdelt le egy Gyökér tag.

\- Jelentést!

\- A Namikaze-sama után küldött csapat visszatért a faluba.

\- És? –kérdezte kis híján ráüvöltve a ninjára.

\- Nem jártak sikerrel.

Szorítása ismét erősödött a botján, ám ez esetben előrelátó volt, és fém fejűt választott. Oda a falu egyik legnagyobb erőforrása. Nem csak egy bijuut vesztettek el, de egy páratlanul sokoldalú és nagy jövőjű shinobit is. Már éppen száguldozni kezdtek volna a gondolatai, amikor észrevette, hogy a férfi még mindig ott térdel előtte.

\- Van még valami mondanivalód? –mordult rá.

\- Igen. A csapat jelentése alapján Namikaze-sama megszabadította a Yondaimét Orochimaru befolyása alól, akivel aztán közösen legyőzték a másik két Kagét. Úgy tűnik, hogy Namikaze-sama jelenleg Uchiha Itachi és Hoshigaki Kisame fogja.

\- Itachié? –visszhangozta meglepetten.

Danzo pislogott egyet. A világnak megvan az a maga furcsa törvénye, amely mindig kiegyenlíti a számlákat. Mélyen a gondolataiba merült, nem is törődve azzal, hogy elbocsássa a ninját. Talán a helyzet mégsem annyira menthetetlen.

***

Az, hogy a Konoha Tizenkettő maga alatt volt, enyhe kifejezés. Ahogy Kiba fogalmazott, elvesztették az alfájukat. Tentennek erősnek kellett lennie, hogy támogathassa Sakurát és Inot, mivel mind a két lány elengedte magát. Sakura alig járt haza az Uchiha rezidenciára, mert nem volt képes összeszedni annyi erőt, hogy elhaladjon Naruto szobája mellett.

Ino a nap nagy részében eltűnt a Hyuuga rezidenciában, de amikor mégis előjött, a szemei vörösek voltak a sírástól és sápadt volt. Ilyenkor Tenten elvitte őt és Sakurát valahova teázni, próbálva elterelni mindhármuk gondolatait a történtekről. A lányok közül azonban Hinata fogadta a legrosszabbul.

Csak Inotól, aki már gyakorlatilag testvéri viszonyba került a lánnyal és Nejitől, aki őszintén aggódott az unokahúga miatt tudták, hogy mit is csinál tulajdonképpen. Hinata reggeltől estig vagy az apjával, vagy a klán időseivel tölti az idejét, ezek közt pedig végkimerülésig edzi magát, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy a Kyuubi chakrája nem tudta teljesen begyógyítani a sérüléseit.

Hiashi olyanná vált a lánya mögött, akár egy árnyék, az esetek nagy részében, ha nem is személyesen, de valakivel mindig szemmel tartatta. Ino elmondása szerint az első este a klán fő biztosította, hogy minden elérhető emberüket a leendő veje, vagy annak gyilkosának felkutatására bíztatja. Hinatának ez sem volt elég, szinte megszállottan követelte az információkat, bár szinte semmit sem tudtak a két szökött ninja hollétéről. A Hyuuga hercegnő hideggé vált, fásulttá és berögzültebbé, mint bármely Uchiha.

A fiúk nagy része is rosszul fogadta. Lee kórházban volt, ahogy Kakashi és Gai is. Shikamaru ideje nagy részét otthon töltötte, elméleteket és ötleteket gyártva, Shino pedig néha csatlakozott hozzá. Ilyenkor elbeszélgettek Narutoról, a róla kiderült információkról, a lehetséges továbbiakról. Shikamaru mindig is sejtette, hogy a szőke barátja és az egykori szőke Hokage közötti hasonlóság több, mint puszta véletlen, ráadásul csak egy Uzumaki névre hallgató személy élt a faluban egészen tizenhárom évvel ez előttig. Azt sem volt túl ördöngös kifundálni, hogy a szőke a falu új jinchuurikije. Csak a vak nem látta, hogyan kezelte a többi shinobi, miután kezdett igazán megerősödni és helyet kapott az ANBUban. A születésnapjáról nem is beszélve.

Shikamaru már az első találkozásuk óta tiszteletet érzett a szőke fiú iránt, ez a tisztelet pedig csodálattá nőtte ki magát az évek során. Nehezen tudott volna rámutatni még egy olyan vele egy korú harcosra, akinek ennyire acélból van a gerince és az idegei, akinek a gondolkodása ennyire magasröptű és önzetlen, s mégis sikerült megoldania, hogy a szíve arany maradjon.

Néha lepillantott a shogi táblára, amin minden szombat este játszottak egy meccset és azon törte a fejét, mennyire másként alakulhatott volna minden.

Choji többet evett, mint valaha. Ő azok közé a fiúk közé tartozott, aki minden idejét latba vetve edzett, hogy az első ehhez kapcsolódó akció alkalmával ő is csatlakozhasson az erősítéshez. Ide tartozott Kiba és Neji is. Úgy az Inuzuka mint a Hyuuga fiú kötelességének érezte a Tizenkettő vezetőjének előkerítését. Az egyetlen, aki abszolút minden kapcsolat elől elzárkózott, az Sasuke volt.

Az utolsó Uchiha gyakorlatilag betokosodott a rezidenciára. Bezárta magát Naruto szobájába és nem volt hajlandó semmilyen emberi kapcsolatra. A Tanács parancsára egy ANBU napi háromszor ételt hagyott az ajtaja előtt, de többet nem tehettek, hiszen a holló senkivel sem volt hajlandó beszélni. Több Jonin is megpróbálta, főleg azok, akik közelebb álltak hozzá a Naruto által beszervezett edzések következtében. A legközelebb Anko és Kakashi jutott, bár őket is finoman szólva kidobott a házból.

Aki a legtöbbet tudott beszélni vele, az Jiraya volt.

A remete bölcs maga is gyászolta keresztfiát. Minato és Kushina fiát. Kezdeti távolságtartás irányába tett próbálkozásai azonnal összeomlottak, amint beszélgetni kezdett a szőkével. Narutot képtelenség volt nem szeretni. Amikor mosolygott, Minato szemei és Kushina vigyora villant meg az arcán. Az apjára hasonlított, amikor töprengett és az anyjára, amikor mérges volt. Jirayát szinte azonnal lefegyverezte a vágy, hogy a fiú családja legyen. Jobb akart lenni ezért a kölyökért. Méltó akart lenni rá, hogy a keresztapja lehessen. Vigyázni akart rá ott, ahol a szülei nem tudtak.

És megint elbukott. Harmadszorra is. Először Nagatot, Konant és Yahikot hagyta cserben, később Minato szállsz sírba előtte és most Narutot is elveszítette csak azért, mert oly sok éve nem volt elég erős, hogy megállítsa áruló csapattársát. Hat tanítványa közül már csak az Utolsó Uchiha maradt és Jirayát ott egye meg a fene, ha hagyja gyászba elsorvadni.

Ezért hát kényszerítette magát, hogy túl legyen a kudarcon és ellátogatott az Uchihához, miután hallotta a róla terjengő híreket. Az elején még csak meg sem szólalt, pusztán odasétált a tolóajtóhoz és leült, hátát az egyik oszlopnak támasztva és a napszakot figyelmen kívül hagyva szakézni kezdett. Eltelt két óra, mire megszólalt.

\- Mi jár a fejedben Gaki?

Tudta, hogy ezzel felborzolja a fiú tollait. Ez is volt a cél. Ebben a faluban összesen két ember élt, akik tiszteletlennek hangzó, mégis szeretetteljes gúnynevekkel szóltak hozzá. Vagyis most már csak egy. Még az Inuzuka kölyök sem mert hasonlóan ismerős hangot megütni a Chunin vizsga második fordulója óta. A farkas falka mentalitáson nevelt fiú elismerte az Uchiha erejét és megtisztelte.

Sasuke nem válaszolt.

\- Téged ismerve éppen listát írsz arról, hány féle képen ölöd meg a bátyádat, amikor találkoztok.

A néma csend, ami a szobából áradt megváltozott. A levegő hűvösebb lett és megdermedt. A környéket betöltötte a fiú gyilkos szándékát. Egyértelműen beletrafált.

\- Hiába emészted magad e miatt. Még kipihenten sem lett volna semmi esélyed ellene.

Tudta, hogy ez tőr a fiú szívébe, de hallania kellett. Semmit sem tehettek volna, nem csak Sasuke, de egyikük sem. Olyan szinten kimerült állapotban nem volt lehetőségük a győzelemre. Még a létszámfölény tekintetében sem. Sasukénak tudnia kellett, hogy képtelenség volt legyőznie a bátyját és annak társát ezen a szinten. Nem süllyedhet most önutálatba, mert akkor nem tudja kiaknázni a képességeit. Főleg úgy, hogy elvesztette a legfőbb tanárát. A barátját. A választott testvérét.

Jiraya hangja sötétebb lett.

\- Naruto egészen a Myuboku hegyig rugdosná az önsajnáló seggedet, ha most látna.

Sasuke valósággal feltépte az ajtót, szemében izzott a Mangekyo Sharingan. Akkor sikerült felébresztenie, amikor felismerte bátyjának legyező alakú medálját Naruto véres tőrére csavarva. Ha Jiraya jól sejtette, a fiú az óta mindig magánál hordja azt a fegyvert.

\- Akkor mégis mi a fenét tegyek?! –üvöltötte az Uchiha, hidegvérét már rég elveszítve.

\- Kezdetnek kapard össze magad és menj emberek közé. Naruto a lelkét kitette azért, hogy szocializálódj kicsit és megerősödj. Azzal, hogy elzárkózol, csak szemen köpöd az emlékét.

\- Emlékét a francokat! –csapott ököllel az oszlopra. –Naruto életben van!

Jiraya szemöldöke felszökött. Bizonyosan nehéz lehet a fiúnak, hogy a bátyja megfosztotta egy újabb családtagtól. Talán az utolsó családtagjától. Kétséges, hogy a fiú ez után bárkit is beenged a szívébe. Jiraya nem keveredett bele a gondolataiba. A tagadás is a gyász része. Inkább tovább vitte a gondolatot, hátra többre jut egy más megközelítéssel.

\- Így csak még kevésbé értem a hozzáállásodat. A többiek mind ledolgozzák a seggüket és te, akiben a legnagyobb potenciál van, itt porosodsz a szobában.

Sasuke szemmel láthatóan a fogait csikorgatta, de végül sikerült lenyelnie dühe egy részét.

\- Nem porosodtam.

Oldalra lépet, hogy Jiraya láthassa, mit is csinált Naruto szobájában. Amit odabent látott arra késztette, hogy lassan felálljon és ő maga is besétáljon a mindössze egy éjjelilámpával megvilágított, sötét helyiségbe. A szoba szinte minden vízszintes felületén kibontott tekercsek és nyitott könyvek hevertek. A Sannin jól ismerte a tekercseket. Naruto kutatása, öröksége, összegyűjtött tűz és villám jutsujai, illetve az Uchiha klán tekercsei.

A Sannin szeme megakadt egy lapon, amely nem volt olyan sűrűn beírva, mint a többi. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az Uchiha ismét a fogát csikorgatta és elfordította a fejét, keze megszorult a háromágú tőrön.

Egy levél volt az.

_„Üdv Teme!_

_Ha ezt olvasod, akkor valószínűleg történt velem valami az ostrom alatt, vagy közvetlen az után, ami miatt nem volt alkalmam hazajönni. Téged ismerve ezt elképzelhetetlennek tartottad, de ne aggódj, az egódnak semmi baja, nem mondtam el senkinek. Akár megsérültem, akár meghaltam, egy nehéz időszak köszönt rád és a többiekre. Nehéz a tudat, hogy talán én leszek az egyik első AKV ninja a Konoha Tizenkettő életében (és őszintén remélem, hogy a többiek közül senki sem osztozik a sorsomon), ám ismersz, ez nem akadályozhat meg a feladataim elvégzésében._

_Csak arra kérlek, hogy ha meghaltam, figyelj oda Hinatára és Inora. Csak ma ütöttük nyélbe, de a Hime és én hivatalosan is jegyesek vagyunk, és rettentően beleélte magát, már nem csak a kettőnk életét tervezi, de Inot is belefűzte. Nyílván tisztában vagy a Klán Reprodukciós Programmal, elvégre neked is részt kell venned benne. Nem lepődnék meg, ha Ino-chan is hasonlóan izgatott lett volna._

_Vigyázz Sakurára is. Igaz, már nem az a törékeny cseresznyevirág, akit egy fél éve közelebbről is megismertünk, de még mindig védelemre van szüksége, legfőképp a világgal szemben. Szégyenemre, minden áskálódásom ellenére sem tudtalak összeboronálni titeket, pedig hidd el nekem, szükséged van valakire. Ha tényleg nem érdekel Sakura, akkor valaki másra. Arra kérlek, hogy ne maradj egyedül. Nem tesz jót az emberekkel._

_Arra is rájöhettél, hogy megpróbáltalak elterelni a bosszú útjáról. A Hokage-sama és én aggódunk a miatt, hogy a vak hajszában lemállanak rólad a dolgok, amikért a bosszúd végrehajtása után érdemes lenne élned. Kérlek, beszélj a Sandaime-samaval. Ha úgy van, ahogy sejtem, és meghaltam küldetés közben, akkor nyugodtan támaszkodj rá és Ero-shihsora. _

_Viszont ismerlek és tudom, hogy akkor sem mondanál le a bosszúdról, ha a világot fektetném a lábaid elé, ezért csak felkészíteni tudlak rá. Tudod, hol tartom a ninja edzéssel kapcsolatos tekercseimet és könyveimet. A pecsét reagálni fog a chakrádra. Ha már nem lehetek ott, hogy tanítsalak, akkor ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek érted, de figyelmeztetlek. A jutsuk nagy része potenciálisan életveszélyes vagy egyenesen halálos. Kérlek mindenre, ami szent a szemedben, hogy ne egyedül állj neki megtanulni őket. _

_Lassan azonban abba kell hagynom az írást, hisz holnap hosszú napom lesz. Szívemből kívánom, hogy sohase kerülhessen kezedbe ez a levél, de ha mégis úgy adódna, kérlek, vigyázz a többiekre a nevemben. És bármi is történjék, bármilyen körülmények között ért a végzetem, soha ne merészeld hibáztatni magad, mert kimászok a Shinigami gyomrából és egészen a Myuboku hegyig rugdosom a seggedet. Ne keseregjetek a halálomon. Gyászoljatok meg, temessetek el és aztán lépjetek tovább. Vigasztaljon az, hogy most már én is tölthetek időt a szüleimmel._

_Minden jót Sasuke._

_U.I.: Üzenem Ero-shishonak, hogy nem csak az anya, de az én haragommal is szembe kell néznie, ha rád ragasztja a perverz szokásait.”_

Jiraya észre sem vette, mikor indult meg a magányos könnycsepp az arcán, csak akkor, amikor az a lapon landolt. Az utolsó sorok szinte olvashatatlan állapota miatt tudta, hogy nem ő volt az első, aki elmosta a szöveget a könnyeivel.

Legszívesebben átkozta volna a sorsát, hogy a hatból öt tanítványa előtte kellett, hogy sírba szálljon, holott az összes fiatalabb volt nála. A három gyerekről nem hallott semmit, amióta elváltak az útjaik, jó eséllyel meghaltak a Harmadik Nagy Shinobi Háborúban. A másik kettő pedig úgy halt, ahogy élt. Büszke, erős férfiként, akik a faluért és a társaikért adták az életüket.

\- Az a mocsok. –sziszegte Sasuke, magára vonva a férfi figyelmét. –Tudta, hogy mi lesz és mégis elment.

\- Ezt jelenti ninjának lenni Gaki. –válaszolta reszelős hangon a férfi. –Minden küldetésre úgy menni, hogy emlékezetedbe vésed a falu kapujának minden repedését, a Hokage arcok minden vonását, az utcák minden kanyarulatát, mert soha nem tudod, utoljára láttad-e őket.

Lepillantott a földön levő tekercsekre.

\- Szedd össze ezeket és csomagolj. –óvatosan letette a levelet az asztalra. – Elmegyünk megkeresni a leendő Godaimét. Van még mit tanítanom a számodra.

Az Uchiha csendben bólintott.

***

Itachi nézte a huzatos kunyhó rozoga ágyán fekvő szőke fiút. Már megtisztította az arcát a vértől. Valamiért felkavarta, hogy egy ilyen arc vértől legyen maszatos. A fiú egyszerre volt maga a fiatalság és az évek keserű, felnőtté formáló tapasztalata egy személyben. Itachinak eszébe jutottak a Yondaime arcképei és azon gondolkozott, hogyan létezik az, hogy a hivatalos bejelentésig senki sem jött rá, mégis kinek a fia a jinchuuriki.

De nem csak ez a kérdés foglalkoztatta. Vajon milyen kapcsolatban volt Namikaze az öccsével? Arról már tudott, hogy csapattársak voltak. Viszont jóban voltak? Csak megtűrték egymást? Szeretett volna jobban körülszaglászni a kettejük közti kapcsolatot illetően.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a szőke fiúnak valahogy sikerült megtörnie a jégfalat, amit Sasuke maga köré húzott. Egyszerűen volt valami az előtte fekvő fiúban, valami nyílt és barátságos, ami még akkor is kiütközött, amikor még csak nem is volt magánál.

Itachi emlékezett még az egyszerű és szép napokra, amikor Sasuke puffogva állt neki edzeni, mert egy bizonyos szőke osztálytársa megint túlszárnyalta valamiben. Akkoriban még csak megmosolyogta a kettejük rivalizálását. Namikaze már nyolc évesen komoly fenyegetés alapjait kezdte mutatni és nála senki sem tudta jobban motiválni az ő kisöccsét. Itachi arra is emlékezett, amikor azon az éjszakán felbukkant a szőke fiú. A felismerésre és az izzó haragra a szemében, a hezitálás teljes hiányára, amikor fegyverért nyúlt és harcra készült.

Úgy tűnik az évek során csak még elrettentőbb harcos vált belőle.

Amikor Namikaze véres ujjaival homlokon bökte és azt mondta, tudja, hol van igazából a szíve, hosszú évek óta először kiszorult belőle a levegő, szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Kisame arcáról ugyan ezt tudta leolvasni. Az évek során a férfi vált a legjobb barátjára és olyan mértékben nyerte el a bizalmát, hogy Itachi még a titkai egy részébe is beavatta. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére az Ex-kardforgató úgy döntött, egy malomra fogják hajtani a vizet, másként a Vezető már régen kivégezte volna az árulásáért.

Eredetileg azért indultak meg Konohába, mert megtudták, hogy Orochimaru ostromot tervez. A Vezető biztosra akart menni, hogy a jinchuuriki nem hal meg a támadás során. Ha a róka meghal vele együtt, évtizedekbe telik, mire újra összegyűlik a chakrája és életre kel. Itachi pedig kapott az alkalmon, lévén így a saját szemével is megnézheti magának az öccsét. De nem értek oda időben.

Éppen fél napra voltak a falutól amikor, valószínűleg a szőke jóvoltából, egy Bijuudama rázta meg az erdőt. Elhatározták, hogy utána járnak. Az első, akivel találkoztak volna, kis híján Orochimaru volt, de akkor olyasmi történt, amit mind kettejüknek nehéz volt megemészteni. Egy férfi, aki minden kétséget kizáróan a Yondaime Hokage volt, rátámadt a kígyóra, aki éppen az eszméletlen Sasukéval a vállán menekült. Rögtön ezt követően megérkezett a fiatalabb Namikaze is.

Ha Itachi ösztöne nem kapcsolta volna be a Mangekyo Sharingant, akkor még most, az események után három nappal is azon tűnődne, mi a fene volt az a jutsu, amit használt. De így bizonyosan tudta. A fiú nem pusztán megszűntette az Edo Tenseit. Eltörölte a létezésből. A nevét és a hatását leszámítva minden információ kitörlődött Itachi fejéből. Azt a jutsut soha többé nem fogják tudni használni.

Valószínűleg ennek a mellékhatása volt az oka annak, hogy Namikaze a három nap alatt egyszer sem ébredt fel. Az elején még aggódott a miatt, hogy táplálék és víz nélkül éhen fog halni a szervezete, de döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a Kyuubi chakrája egyfajta hibernáció alá helyezte a szőke testét. Csak vízre volt szüksége. Ez alatt a szívverése alig ütötte meg a húszat percenként. Légzése is alig volt.

Kis híján elfeledkezett arról, hogy üzenetet hagyjon Danzonak. Kényszert érzett arra, hogy biztosítsa a férfit, a jinchuuriki az ő kezei közé került és nem a kígyóéba. A végén még a férfinek új ötlete támad és Namikaze elvesztése után az öccséből akarja majd kifaragni a legendás fegyverét. Annyira nyílván való akart lenni, amennyire csak lehet. Plusz pont, hogy ha igaza van és a fiú közel áll az öccséhez, akkor Sasukénak még egy oka kerekedik a megölésére.

Kisame visszatért a vadászatból.

\- Még mindig nem ébredt fel a tökalsó? –kérdezte, amint hatalmas termete miatt meghajolva belépett a Kami által helyén tartott ajtón.

Hallgatott. Jól láthatta, hogy nem.

\- Mi lesz így vele? A Kyuubi sem tarthatja életben örökké.

\- Elvisszük a gyógyító Sanninhoz. –válaszolta Itachi. –Ha valaki képes a meggyógyítására, akkor az ő lesz.

\- És mit fogunk mondani a Vezetőnek? Kezünkben volt félkómásan a Kyuubi, de meggyógyítottuk és elengedtük?

Az Uchiha visszanézett a csapattársára.

\- A Vezető azt mondta, a Kyuubit kell utoljára lepecsételni. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a fiú meghaljon. Ezért meggyógyítottuk, de végül a konohaiak rajtunk ütöttek és ott kellet hagynunk.

A cápa férfi szemöldöke felszökött.

\- És pontosan hogyan is ütnek rajtunk a konohaiak?

\- A Sandaime Hokage meghalt. –válaszolta. –Mivel a jinchuuriki itt fekszik, és nem tudja ellátni a helyettes pozícióját, Konohának minél hamarabb új Hokage után kell néznie. A két szóba jövő jelölt a Sannin maradék hűséges tagjai. És mivel Jiraya-samanak a kém hálózatával kell foglalkoznia, ez csak Tsunade-samat hagyja lehetőségként.

\- Tehát a Senju hercegnő közelében kiprovokálhatunk egy rajtunk ütést. –vigyorgott a férfi.

Itachi bólintott. Ha megértette, akkor nincs is szükség magyarázatra.

***

Sasuke mindent összepakolt, ami egy hosszabb küldetésre szükséges lehet. Néhány váltás ruhát, az általános felszerelést, amit Naruto soha nem engedett, hogy elhagyjon, a fegyvereit és a tekercseit. Vacillált az ételpakolás felett, de végül úgy döntött, hogy inkább frissen fog vadászni. Úgy is le kell vezetnie valahol a feszültséget.

A szőke levelét még egyszer újraolvasta. Sokáig nézte a lapot, amelyet a küldője nagy odaadással írt meg. Ez már abból is látszott, hogy milyen olvasható volt a kézírása, hiszen Naruto saját jegyzetei felérnek egy megfejthetetlen kódolt szöveggel. Végül összehajtotta és betette a naplójába, a csapatfotó mellé.

Magvával vitte az Uchiha medállal megjelölt Hiraishin kunait is. Megfogadta, hogy ezt soha többé nem engedi ki a fegyvertárából. Ezzel fogja megölni a bátyját, amint módja nyílik rá.

Amikor elérte a kapukat, ott állt a Konoha Tizenkettő minden maradék tagja. Még Lee is kibicegett a kórházból. A Hyuuga hercegnő a csoporttól távol állt, és senki figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a szokásos fehér kabátját feketére cserélte. A copfja, amit eddig büszkén hordott már kontyba volt csavarva. Egyenes üzenet a falu minden férfijának.

\- Sasuke-kun. –szólította meg halkan Sakura. –Nagyon nagyon vigyázz magadra.

\- És erősödj meg. –nyújtotta felé az öklét kissé hezitálva Kiba. – Mi is azt fogjuk tenni.

Sasuke nézte a felé nyújtott öklöt, az ismerős mozdulatot. Valamiért nem érezte azt, hogy a kutyás fiú ezzel Naruto helyét akarta átvenni. Sokkal inkább megtisztelte az emlékét. Végül aprót biccentett és összeütötte az öklüket.

\- Számítok rátok.

A nemrégiben megesett tragédia ellenére a csapat nagy része megpróbált mosolyogni kissé. Ekkor komor léptekkel sétált oda a Hyuuga hercegnő és mélyen a holló szemébe nézett. A tartása sosem látott feszültségről árulkodott, a szemei olyan gyilkos haragról, amilyet Sasuke eddig csak a tükörben látott.

\- A te bátyád. A te jogod megölni. –mindenki visszatartotta a lélegzetét. –De azt akarom, hogy szenvedjen.

Az Uchiha szemében egy pörgő mozdulattal fellángolt a Mangekyo Sharingan egyedi mintája. Olyan volt, akár három vörös ellipszis az éjszakában. Azok, akik még nem látták döbbenten szívták be a levegőt a látványra.

\- Erre már rég megesküdtem.

Hinata bólintott, mintha azt mondaná „jó”. Ezek után minden szó nélkül elsétált a Hyuuga kerület irányába. Ino sietve bocsánatot kért és elbúcsúzott az Uchihától, majd testvér-barátnője után szaladt. Jiraya, aki eddig a kapuban, némán nézte végig a jelenetet, most biccentett a fejében. Menniük kell.

Sasuke vissza sem nézett a kapura, amint átlépett rajta.


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke mérges volt. Rettentő harag tombolt az ereiben. Három napja meneteltek a perverz remetével és a férfi még semmit sem kezdett tanítani neki. Ennél még Kakashi is jobban megerőltette magát. Az eddigi edzésterveihez képest ez még annál is jobban visszazuhant, mint amikor még csak az akadémiára edzett. Az állandó mozgásban lét miatt csak elméletet tudott tanulni a klán tekercsekből és Naruto feljegyzéseiből. Szerencsére a szőke írásban is éppen annyira tisztán magyarázott, mint szóban.

Egyes nehezebb jutsuk esetében még az is meglátszott, hogy a saját tapasztalatait is belefoglalta, miután mesterévé vált a technikának. Észrevételeit mindig a lábjegyzetbe írta. Voltak olyan esetek is, amikor a tapasztalatai teljesen eltértek az elmélettől. Ezeket a jutsukat megjelölte és pár későbbi oldalon újraírta őket, hogy mindkét verzió szerepelhessen az elméletben. Pontosított a magyarázatokon és néha még újabb tippeket is feljegyzett a gyorsabb és alaposabb elsajátítás érdekében.

Jelenleg bármit megadott volna szőke barátja jó tanácsáért, mert a türelme lassan fogytán van. Naruto hideg fejjel tudná kezelni a helyzetet. Persze, ha Naruto itt lenne, ő ráncba tudná szedni a remetét. Meg sem engedné neki, hogy kicsapongjon, és ha a férfi mégis megtenné, Naruto viszonzásul figyelmen kívül hagyná az ő szavait is. Jiraya az első este már egy kisebb faluba vitte és a helyi nők után koslatott egész éjjel. Valahol megértette, hogy így dolgozta fel a gyászt, de a másik fele igazán szánalmasnak tartotta. Legalább volt esélye a személyes edzésére.

A klán tekercsei óva intették a Mangekyo túlzott használatától, mert azzal csak roncsolná a szemeit. Ezért inkább a tűz és villám jutsuit fejlesztette, a sebességét és a klánja által használt taijutsut igyekezett tökéletesíteni, és nem utolsó sorban elkezdett új jutsukat tanulni. Nehezen, de biztosan haladt, főleg a klónok és senjutsu segítségével, amit a pecsétnek hála kisebb mértékben veszélytelenül tudott használni.

És minden egyes alkalommal, amikor elhajított egy kunait, elsütött egy jutsut vagy befejezett egy taijutsu támadást, a bátyja arcát képzelte a céltábla helyére.

A háromágú kunai pedig szüntelenül ólomsúllyal húzta le a kabátzsebét.

***

Ino céltalanul ténfergett az utcán. Már lassan egy hete, hogy a többiek hazahozták a borzasztó hírt. Még most is nehezére esik felfogni, hogy a szőke, akinek végre rendesen is szerelmet akart vallani soha nem tért vissza az utolsó feladatáról. Pedig olyan fiatalok voltak még. Szürreálisnak tűnt, hogy a hozzájuk hasonló, kezdő ninják közül pont a legerősebb haljon meg elsőként. Ráadásul említett ninjának a falu közepén pecsételődött meg a sorsa, ahol elméletileg a legnagyobb biztonságban kellett volna lennie.

Fél szemmel felsandított a faluban dolgozó munkásokra, akik ma érkeztek meg a Hullámok Földjéről, hogy kisegítsék a falut. Ez is nagyrészt Naruto miatt volt, hiszen az említett terület választott vezetője, Tazuna örök hálát és segítséget ígért mindazért, amit a szőke a Naminato cégen keresztül tett az országáért. Ino nem volt ott, amikor közölték a férfival a hírt, de biztosra tudta, hogy lesújtotta a dolog.

Hálás volt a munkásoknak a segítségért. Konohának nagy szüksége volt rá ebben a nehéz időben. A faluban mindenki lógó orral sétált, alig mosolyogtak. A Hokage-sama temetésén a Konoha Tizenkettőt nagy meglepetésként érte, hogy a falu nem csak a vezetőjét, de elveszett hercegét is meggyászolta. A ninják, akik együtt harcoltak Narutoval hamar elterjesztették a szőke érdemeit. Az emberek nagy része még ezen a napon is a bűntudattól forgolódik, tudva, hogyan bántak a fiúval.

A Hyuuga és az Uchiha klán nem engedte, hogy Narutonak temetést rendezzenek. Hinata az apja támogatásával kijelentette, hogy addig senki se merészelje temetni a jinchuurikit, amíg nem látják saját szemükkel a holttestet. Ino szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy talán a szőke teste soha nem kerül vissza a faluba, hogy a szülei mellé temethessék.

A tekintete hirtelen összeakadt egy zöld szempárral, ami ugyan ezekről a gondolatokról árulkodott.

\- Szia Sakura. –próbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, de nem ment.

\- Szia Ino.

Sakura valamilyen szinten képes volt felfogni Ino fájdalmát, hiszen Naruto a csapattársa volt, ráadásul még egy házban is laktak. Azt viszont el sem tudta képzelni, ő hogyan érezne, ha Sasuke halt volna meg. Ők ketten és Tenten el szoktak menni néha kikapcsolódni kicsit, de általában kerülik a szőke témáját. Most Sakura úgy érezte, ideje tartania a hátát a barátnője érdekében.

\- Gyere. –suttogta és átkarolta a jobb karját. –Menjünk valami csendes helyre beszélgetni.

Ino kábán bólintott, végtelenül hálásan a lány előregondolásaiért. Végül Sakura régi szobájában kötöttek ki a szülei házában, mivel a rózsaszín kunoichi még mindig nem érezte elég erősnek magát ahhoz, hogy visszatérjen az Uchiha rezidenciára.

Amint becsukta a szobája ajtaját, Ino levetette magát az ágyára, arcát a párnába fúrta és sírva fakadt. Sakura leült mellé és simogatni kezdte a lány haját és hátát, szőke barátnője pedig az ölébe tette a fejét és a lábát szorongatva zokogott tovább. Hagyta, hogy kiadja magából a fájdalmának egy részét, igyekezve lenyelni a saját könnyeit.

Talán negyed óra telt el, mire a Yamanaka örökös kissé összeszedte magát.

\- Bocsi. –szipogta.

\- Semmi baj. Jobb, ha most sírod ki magad.

A szőke aprót biccentett, elhasználva már Kami tudja hányadik zsebkendőt.

\- Csak hát olyan nehéz. –vallotta meg akadozva. –Olyan erős volt, olyan magabiztos. Mindig biztonságban éreztem magam a közelében. Én szerettem Sakura, tényleg szerettem. És még most is szeretem. Fogalmam sincs, ha el tudom engedni.

Sakura tovább simogatta a haját, de másképp nem szakította félbe.

\- Ráadásul Hinata is megijeszt. –temette arcát a kezeibe. –Már régen közel álltunk egymáshoz és valószínűleg mindketten a feleségei lettünk volna. Olyan nekem, mintha a nővérem lenne. És most pedig teljesen kifordult magából. –megrázta a fejét. –Ne hidd el senkinek, aki azt mondja, hideg szívű örökös vált belőle, mert nem igaz. Ugyan olyan nemes lelkű és gyengéd, mint valaha, csak éppen személyekre korlátozza ezt a viselkedést. De most-

Arca ismét eltorzult, de még ha újra folyni is kezdtek a könnyei, ez úttal nem kezdett el zokogni, csak tovább beszélt.

\- Teljesen rideggé vált. Még aludni is alig szokott. Hiashi-sama komolyan aggódik érte. Az egy dolog, hogy hisz abban, hogy Naruto-kun életben van, viszont ez már… ez már nem is tudom, micsoda. Nem tudom, hogy fogja túltenni magát rajta, hiszen még elfogadni sem hajlandó… és én nem tudom, mit csináljak.

Sakura felsóhajtott. Tényleg nagy baj szakadt a fejükre. Ha most Naruto hirtelen itt teremne, akkora pofont keverne le neki, amivel a holnapba repíti. Hogy a szőkének hogy volt mersze meghalni, amikor ennyi fontos embert hagyott maga mögött, soha nem fogja megérteni. És habár az ő szívében is ott pislákolt még egy szikrányi remény az ellenkezőjéről, a racionális fele csúnyán összeszidta.

Mégis, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy addig a pillanatig, amíg nem látják saját szemükkel a testet, talán a szíve mélyén mindenki megőrzi a reményt, hogy a szőke egy nap belép a falu kapuján. Ez volt talán a leggonoszabb fordulat az egészben.

\- Időt kell adnunk neki. –suttogta végül. –És neked is időt kell adnod magadnak. Ha én veszítettem volna el Sasuke-kunt, valószínűleg teljesen összetörtem volna.

Ino szipogva törölte a szemeit.

\- Ne haragudj. Végül is neked meg csapattársad volt.

Sakura megrázta a fejét.

\- Igaz, hogy jóban voltunk, de mégis csak pár hónapja ismertük egymást. El sem tudom képzelni, mit éreznek a régi barátai.

\- Mindenki nagyon maga alatt van. –sóhajtotta reszketően.

Hosszú percekig csendben ültek egymás mellett, felhúzott térdekkel és keserű arckifejezéssel.

\- Sokat bosszankodott miattatok. –suttogta hirtelen a szőke.

\- Miattunk? –pislogott Sakura.

\- Miattad és Sasuke miatt. –kuncogott kissé keserűen. –Sokszor elvitt engem és Hinatát vacsorázni és ilyenkor többször is szóba jöttetek. Mindig édesen puffogott azon, hogy Sasuke szociális kapcsolatai egy bot szintjén állnak és sajnált téged, mert e miatt szinte abbahagytad a próbálkozást.

Sakura is kissé felnevetett, arcán nosztalgiával.

\- Nem tudom, mi lesz így a csapatunkkal. –illesztette a fejét a két térde között. – Talán kapunk egy új tagot?

Ino felhorkant. Ezt az a része váltotta ki, amely még mindig hitte, szerelme életben van.

\- Ezt majd az új Hokage eldönti.

A rózsaszín kunoichi bólintott. A barátnője nyújtózkodva állt fel.

\- Megyek, megpróbálom ágyba dugni Hinatát. Köszönöm a beszélgetést Sakura. Azt hiszem, nagy szükségem volt erre.

\- Bármikor. –biztosította egy Kakashi féle szemmosoly kíséretében.

\- Ha bármiben segíthetek, nyugodtan keress meg. –mondta kifelé sétálva Ino. –Neked is szükséged lesz valakire, akivel ezt meg kell beszélned.

Nehéz szívvel búcsúztak el egymástól. Mindketten tudták, hogy ez csupán egy csepp olaj a csúnya sebre. De mégis jól esett.

***

Itachi beszélt pár informátorával és viszonylag hamar megtalálta a Senju hercegnőt, aki a becenevéhez híven mindenhol nagy adósságok miatt vált híressé. Nehezen tudtak utazni, leginkább a szőke fiú miatt. Nem tudták, lehet-e mozgatni, és ha igen, akkor mennyire. Csak az hiányzott volna, hogy a kezük között haljon meg. Kerülniük kellett a forgalmas utakat is, mert a végén az emberek kérdéseket fognak feltenni.

Még két napra voltak attól a várostól, ahol a nő jelenleg tartózkodik. A potyautas még csak meg sem rezzent az alatt a hét alatt, amíg náluk volt. Az Uchiha félig attól tartott, hogy már segítséggel is jobb esetben vége a ninja karrierjének, rosszabb esetben menthetetlen az állapota és csak az elkerülhetetlent odázza el.

Nem tudta, honnan jött a hirtelen védelmező ösztön. Talán onnan, hogy a fiú konohai volt, ráadásul a Yondaime és a Habanero fia és a Kyuubi jinchurikije, ergo Konoha és Uzushio hercege és hőse egy személyben. Valahol az agyának egy még aktív politikai csücske nem szégyellte azt suttogni, hogy amint a fiú idősebb lesz, ő lesz a falu katonai erejének legerősebb pontja.

Itachi el sem tudta képzelni, mekkora düh fortyoghat most Danzoban. Hokage és kinevezett Örökös híján a Jinchuuriki kellett volna előre lépjen vészhelyzeti vezetőként abban az esetben, ha a Tanács elég erősnek és rátermettnek ítéli a feladatra. És azon információk alapján, melyet eddig sikerült összegyűjtenie, a fiú egy igazi géniusz volt, aki kivéli politikai érzékkel malőrözött a falu hatalmi alakjai között.

\- Nagyon el vagy csendesedve. –jegyezte meg Kisame.

\- Hn.

\- Tudom, hogy a szöszin gondolkodsz. – beszéld közben oldalra sandított az említett fiú arcára, mivel. –És a falun.

Az Uchiha kis híján megejtett egy félmosolyt. Kisame jól ismeri.

\- Ne aggódj a seggdugasz miatt. –nevetett halkan. –A hercegnő se perc alatt életre pofozza a világhírű ütésével.

Itachi ekkor tényleg megengedte, hogy a szája széle felfelé kunkorodjon.

\- Talán éppen azzal adja meg neki a kegyelemdöfést.

Kisame röhögését percekig visszhangozták a völgyek.

***

Sasuke már egy hete úton volt. Jiraya szerint egy óra múlva érik el azt a várost, ahol Tsunadét utoljára látták. Őt különösebben nem érdekelte a leendő Hokage, csak azt várta, hogy végre megálljanak és elvonulhasson edzeni. A város, amibe érkeztek éppen annyira zűrösnek nézett ki, mint amilyeneket Jiraya elmondása szerint a nő kedvel. És egy ilyen fogja vezetni a falut.

\- Meg is érkeztünk! –küldött felé egy mosolyt a sensei, aki nem tanít semmit, amint elérték a hotelt, ahol meg fognak szállni. –Lepakolunk és utána megyünk is megkeresni a Himét.

\- Akarod mondani te mész. –horkant fel az Uchiha. –Nem érdekel a nő. Edzenem kell.

\- Végig nyúztad magad az úton. –fintorgott Jiraya. –Most igen is jössz és találkozol Tsunadéval. Neki is van egy tanítványa, talán jól kijöttök majd egymással.

\- Mintha ilyesmi alapján szocializálódnék. –forgatta a szemeit.

A Béka Bölcs erre nem mondott semmit. Sasuke eddig minden ilyen irányú ötletét csuklóból utasította el. Ötlete sem volt, Naruto hogyan győzte meg a fiút, hogy emberek közé menjen. Ez úgy tűnik egy olyan tudás, ami tanítványával együtt szállt sírba.

***

Kisame a termete ellenére egész jól el tudott vegyülni a tömegben, ha annak látta szükségét. Itachival nemrég váltak el a választott rejtekhelyen és társa ott maradt vigyázni a fiúra, amíg ő begyűjti a Sannint és a tanítványát. Egy pár gyors kérdés után már azt is tudta, melyik bárba kell éppen mennie.

Benyitva a szokásos képpel találta szembe magát, mégis a megszokottnál több figyelemmel pásztázta végig a helyiség minden látható négyzetcentiméterét, kutatva a nő után, aki passzol a leíráshoz. Alig pár másodperc alatt ki is szúrta a fakó szőke Senju hercegnőt, aki egy rövid, sötét hajú nővel és egy malackával ült szemben, és éppen felöntött a garatra.

Egy vigyorral közelítette meg őket.

\- Tsunade Senju, ha jól sejtem. –a nő háttal ült neki, így csak a hangját hallotta.

\- Ki akarja tudni? –mordult vissza, nem véve észre, hogy a vele szemben ülő nő halálsápadtan meredt az érkezőre, pontosabban a köpenyére.

\- Hoshigaki Kisame.

Ez már felkeltette a nő figyelmét. Megfordulva egy cápaszerű vigyorral találta szembe magát.

\- Akatsuki. –köpte a nevet, mintha méreg lett volna.

\- Üdv kedves. –kuncogott.

Tsunade körülkémlelt a kocsmában, számba véve a megjelent életeket, akik meghalhatnának a kereszttűzben, ha harcba torkollna a dolog. Túl sok. Rendíthetetlen tekintettel bámult fel a férfira.

\- Menjünk valami kevésbé népes helyre.

Kisame ismét csak kuncogni tudott a nő arckifejezésén és hanghordozásán. Mintha a halál maga közelítette volna meg. Habár a Sannin valóban félelmetes ellenfélnek számított, az ex-kardforgató mégis volt olyan merész, hogy magára fogadjon egy párbajban. Nem véletlenül hívták a „Farkatlan Bijuunak”. Viszont most nem harcolni jött.

Amikor már kifelé sétáltak a városban, a két nő megtorpant.

\- Hova vezetsz minket? –kérdezte a fiatalabb, habár ezt egy idegen nem mondta volna ilyen biztosra, hiszen a Sannin jutsuja miatt talán egyidősnek néztek ki.

\- Nem harcolni jöttem. –válaszolta. –Van számotokra egy páciensem.

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy segítünk a magad fajtán? –sziszegte Tsunade.

\- És én még azt hittem, hogy az orvos feladata az életmentés. –hangja gúnyolódó volt.

\- Azzal mentek életet, ha hagyom meghalni a pajtásodat.

\- Aligha. –akasztotta le a hátáról a kardot. –Ugyan is, ha a pondró nem kap orvosi ellátást egy fél órán belül, az utolsó kőtömbig felszámolom ezt a várost. –mindkét nő, ha ez lehetséges, még jobban elsápadt.

\- Várjunk. –suttogta a sötét hajú. – Azt mondtad, „pondró”?

A férfi szórakozottan csettintett a nyelvével.

\- Ha több információt akarsz, akkor meg kell vizsgálnod.

Tsunade pár perces vívódás után dühöngve egyezett bele. Ezek után síri csendben követték a férfit, megjegyezve minden lépést, amit tettek. Shizune nem volt hajlandó magára hagyni mesterét, nem számított, az milyen dühösen parancsolta, hogy menjen vissza a városba. A várostól úgy tíz perc járásra a férfi megállt és feltárt egy cserjékkel elfedett bázis lejáratot.

\- Csak a hölgyek után. –vigyorgott.

Tsunade morgott valamit az orra alatt miközben szedte lefelé a lépcsőfokokat. A helyiség apró volt és mesterséges fénnyel megvilágított. Már ketten voltak odabent. A Senju örökös tekintete összeszűkült a férfi látványára.

\- A Vér Köd Szörnyetege és az Uchiha klán mészárosa. Szép kis párost alkottok ti ketten. –köpte megvetően a szavakat.

\- Tsunade-sama. –suttogta Shizune. –Nézze.

A nő abba az irányba fordult, amerre a tanítványa nézett. A keskeny, alacsony ágyon egy szőke fiú feküdt. Légzése irreálisan lassú volt, arca pedig olyan nyugodt, mintha már nem is lenne az élők sorában. Öltözéke nagy része ádáz harcról árulkodott, még ha nem is látszott rajta felületi seb. Tsunade úgy érezte, szellemet lát.

\- Ő lenne a páciense. –szólalt meg az Uchiha mély, kontrollált hangon, aminek hatására Shizune hátán felállt a szőr.

A fiatalabb medikus már mozdult volna a beteg mellé, de a mestere elé tartotta a kezét, hogy megállítsa.

\- Nem. –volt minden, amit mondott.

Pár pillanatnyi nehéz csend.

\- Nem? –szökött fel az Uchiha szemöldöke.

\- Nem. –nézett rá dacosan a Sannin. –A nevét sem kell tudnom ahhoz, hogy megmondjam, ez a fiú a Yondaime fia. Viszont azt is tudom, hogy ő a Kyuubi no Yoko jinchuurikije. Hallottam, hogy a mocskos kis bandátok jinchuurikikre vadászik. –Shizune elborzadt. –Nem tudom, hogy mire készültök a fiúval, de bizonyosan jobb neki holtan.

Kisame felröhögött mögötte.

\- Csalódott halott lesz belőle. Ő volt az, aki téged hívott, mielőtt kifeküdt.

Tsunade a fogait csikorgatta.

\- Akkor sem.

Itachi ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy felsóhajtson. Néha sajnálta, hogy egyes fontosabb személyek nem voltak beavatva a helyzetébe. Mint például az itt fekvő jinchuuriki. Sokkal gördülékenyebben ment az együttműködés úgy, hogy nem kellett szerepeket játszania és egy oldalon kezdtek.

\- Akkor játsszuk így. Jelenleg nincs éppen tárgyaló helyzetben, szóval hallgasson végig. –teljesen szembe fordult a nővel. –Meg fogja gyógyítani ezt a fiút, így vagy úgy. Kezdjük azzal, hogy ha nem teszi, akkor a tanítványa bizonyosan nem éli meg a holnapot. –hogy nyomatékosítson társa szavain, a Vér Köd Szörnyetege felkuncogott mögöttük. – És ha ezek után sem hajlik a szóra, akkor vannak más módszereim is. –szemeiben felvillant a Sharingan.

\- Átkozott Uchiha! –átkozta a napot, amikor a nagyapja lepaktált ezzel az átkozott klánnal. Csak és kizárólag a baj volt velük.

\- Nos? –kérdezte egy perces csend után Itachi.

\- Megvizsgálom. –sziszegte a nő gyilkos szándékkal. –De nem ígérek semmit.

Lassan közelítette meg a fekvő testet. Sajgott a szíve a miatt, amit nemrég mondott, de őszintén mondta. Bármit is akar ez a banda a kölyökkel, bizonyosan jobban jár holtan. Minato és Kushina fia többet érdemelt volna az élettől, mint a szenvedést, ami ennek a becstelen bandának a karmai között érné.

Letérdelve az ágy mellé chakrát vezetett a tenyereibe, amelyek zöld színben kezdtek derengeni, majd pár pillanatnyi hezitáció után, mivel nem tudta, pontosan mi lehet a baj, úgy döntött, lábtól kezdi, és úgy halad majd felfelé.

Az első dolog, amit észrevett, hogy a fiú utolsó sejtjét is csordultig tömte a Kyuubi chakrája. Nem volt nehéz dolga kifundálni, hogy a róka idézte elő ezt a hibernációhoz hasonló állapotot. Tsunade nem tudta elképzelni miért. Ha a fiú belehalna a sérülésbe, amitől a róka védi, akkor a démon ugyan vele halna, de később újra összeállna, szabadon.

Ahogy a kezei lassan haladtak felfelé, a szobában levők láthatták, ahogy lassan elkomorodik. Egy fél órába telt, mire elérte a fiú homlokát, e közben pedig az utolsó sejtig átnézte minden porcikáját. A kölyök minden kétséget kizáróan kiváló harcos volt, akinek a testében összesen négy féle chakra kavarog. A kék, a sajátja pedig egyértelműen magas Jonin szinten van, ha nem magasabbon.

\- Mi a baja a fiúnak? –kérdezte Shizune.

\- Még soha nem láttam hasonlót. –vallotta be. –Olyan mintha a vérárama egy része idegen anyaggá változott volna. Nem tudom, mi ez, viszont lassan megfojtja a fertőzött részt. Olyan sűrű chakra mennyiség van benne, ami nem enged át semmit a vérfalon. Ráadásul a teste két harmada már fertőzött.

Shizune letérdelt a mestere mellé.

\- Lehetséges kivonni ezt a chakrát a szervezetéből?

Tsunade a haja közé túrt.

\- Talán. De nem ilyen körülmények között és nem a megszokott módon. Talán napokat is igénybe vehet a folyamat. Ráadásul, ha neki fogok dolgozni, akkor nem tudni, hogyan reagál a Kyuubi chakrája. A legjobb lenne, ha visszahúzódna, de azzal nem csak életveszélynek, de pokoli kínoknak tennénk ki.

A férfiakra néztek. Kisame ugyan olyan vizsgálódó tekintettel nézett társára, aki komor arccal gondolkodott.

\- Meddig marad életben ebben az állapotban? –kérdezte végül.

Tsunade csettintett a nyelvével.

\- Még legfeljebb egy hétig. Aztán már a róka sem tehet érte semmit.

\- Van esélye arra, hogy magától felépüljön?

Lehetetlen lett volna. Amíg a Kyuubi kómában tartja, élni fog egy darabig, de amint az a chakra eltűnik a képből, a teste percek alatt megfulladna.

\- Nincs.

\- Akkor egy hét. Jobb, ha nekikezd.

A nő dühe ezerszeresével tért vissza, ám az Uchiha arca meg sem rezdült.

\- Érzéstelenítés nélkül nem lenne több puszta kínzásnál!

\- Akkor menjen és szedje össze, ami kell. Nem tanácsolom, hogy megpróbáljon elmenekülni előlem.

Tsunade motyogott valamit a pökhendi Uchihákról, de kiegyenesedett és elindult a kijárat felé, elviharozva a hatalmas termetű férfi mellett, Shizune szorosan a nyomában. Amint csak ketten voltak a szobában, Kisame szemöldöke végre a magasba szökött.

\- Csak így?

Itachi visszaült a székébe.

\- Mielőtt megérkeztetek, megtudtam, hogy Jiraya-sama a városba érkezett az öcsém társaságában. Nyílván Tsunade-samaért jöttek. Értesítse nyugodtan őket, nem érdekel, csak a fiú kerüljön vissza a faluba.

A cápa férfi leült a saját székébe.

\- Mitől lettél ennyire biztos a dolgodban?

Az Uchiha arcára halvány félmosoly költözött. Kabátzsebéből előhúzott egy fényképet, amelyet a kém hollója egyenesen az öccse naplójából lopott el, amíg Sasuke és Jiraya a várost járták a nő után kutatva. Két egymásba karolt alakot ábrázolt, az egyikük sugárzó rókavigyort villantott a kamerának, a másik pedig egy pimasz félmosollyal nézett a jókedvű személyre.

\- Mert barátok. –válaszolta, miközben két ujja közt szembe fordította társával a képet.

Kisame elvigyorodott. Úgy tűnik, minden tökéletesen halad.


End file.
